


Brother's Turncoat

by Cosplayplush



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/M, Far Harbor Settlement (Fallout), Multi, New Vegas, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), The Institute (Fallout), The Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 182,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosplayplush/pseuds/Cosplayplush
Summary: Growing up in the Brotherhood of Steel you learn a lot about the world. Working as a scribe you can learn even more. But how much truth is in it all.Madeline takes a leap of faith to explore the world beyond metal walls and documentation. Having lived a sheltered life she figures out how to stand on her own two legs and become a force of dystopia nature. Madeline and Hancock break loose from their respective homes and tear through the radiated blast world looking for adventure and trouble.Trailing behind is Duke, a quantum deathclaw to pick Mads out of the messes she finds herself. Charon, a merc ghoul that wandered from his neck of the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

  
    "Shit."  
  
    The scroll turned over in her hand as she examined the blood droplets along the side. She found the assaulting slip of metal sticking out at the end of the barrel. There was nothing she could do about it but put it back, nestled with it's fellow canisters. For all the tech, care and caps spent on this mission, little things such as this were truly annoying. The damaged finger was promptly placed between her lips to stop the bleeding as she briskly walked from the aircraft's documents library. The medic had seen her enough times for paper cuts and smashed fingers when she started her training, experience and usage toughened her skin. Maxson and Danse were both strict when it came to taking care of yourself, especially with anything bleeding. 'Blood can let in a number of illnesses'. The Brotherhood of Steel rarely traveled without a small library for staff, Paladins and Knights to use for whatever they required. Most used it as an escape from their sponsor or chores when the bathroom were full. As a scribe it was her job to keep strict records of all the scrolls on the ship.  
  
    "Madeline." A male voice came from behind her.  
  
    "Yes, Knight?" Madeline turned, removing her finger from her mouth.  
  
    "Another Knight mistakenly took a scroll on a Vertibird. Go retrieve it, he's under orders not to leave the vertibird." The Knight flatly gave the order and left her standing in the hall.  
  
    "Lovely." Madeline groaned under her breath. "Scribe, not a courier." She muttered to herself.  
  
    She rushed down the halls, through the catwalks to reach the flight deck. The sooner she was done, the quicker she could get back to her daily tasks. There was only one vertibird currently prepped, it had to be the one she was after. The Knight was busy talking with the pilots in the cockpit, she was in no mood to shout over the thundering blades above. Even with the vertibird shaking in it's docks, Madeline managed to climb aboard and locate the scroll shoved between flimsy cushions. As she tried to back out a passing Knight in power armorer shoved her face first into the rear seats of the plane. Before she managed to correct herself, the vertibird lurched and started being positioned to drop. With a solid grip and a firm protest on her lips, the vertibird plummeted from it's harness. It was Madeline's shocked scream that caught the Knight in power armor attention from the doorway of the aircraft. His helmet snapped at her fast enough to make it twist and blind him. He staggered, knocking the fellow Knight into the back of the pilot. Suddenly there was a rush of beeping, mechanical shrieking and lights flashing. The vertibird weaved in the air before taking a sharp dip into a nose dive. Madeline watched as the Knight fought to squeeze his armor into the cockpit enough to grab the controls.  
  
    The vertibird was hurtling at full throttle, toward the ground. The Knight snatched hold of the handles and dropped all his weight into pulling the vertibird up. Everything begun to shake and clatter as gravity and human intervention battled. Madeline felt the unearthly swift approach of death approaching as the ground grew ever closer. The plane smashed through two building before Madeline's head struck the wheel at the back of the Knights power armor. Blackness took her. She expected a bright light at the end of a tunnel. Relatives to usher her to the world beyond the atomically burnt nightmare everyone was subjected to now. After all, wasn't that what was suppose to happen when someone comes to the end of their life.  
  
    Throbbing pain, everywhere.  
  
    . . .  
  
    . . .  
  
    . . .  
  
    Crackling of fire close by.  
  
    . . .  
  
    . . .  
  
    Patter of pebbles bouncing off concrete.  
  
    . . .  
  
    Soothing sound of dirt shifting against cloth.  
  
    Madeline 's eyes shot open, her body jerking to sit up only to fall back as blood fled her brain. She pushed a uninjured hand to her head, the pressure of the palm to her eye was a temporary bliss that fled too soon. The pain was intense, like nothing she had ever felt before. There wasn't a part of her that hurt, her scalp complained when the wind blew through her hair. If it hadn't been for science classes as a kid, Madeline would've assumed her brain was spinning in her skull. She thanked the stars that she was stationary, else she might have thrown up.  
  
    Stationary?  
  
    The fresh memory of the vertibird flashed through her mind. She struggled to get up and look around. Both of her legs argued and shook, threatening to throw back into the dirt. Fires raged some ways from her, a vertibird's tail protruding from the flames like a iron fire poker. A mangled corpse sporting a Brotherhood sigil patch lay draped across a shattered wall. A crater between her and the fire engulfed vertibird was telltale sign that a power armor's fusion core exploded. The blast reshaped helmet starred up at her from the dirt slopes of the shallow crater. Madeline examined her more immediate surroundings. Soft dirt beneath an up-heaved slab of highway held a vague shape of her body. A small concert wall between her and the crater, partially covering her from the explosion. The shrapnel in that wall told her as much. Wrong side of the wall and she would have fallen yanking a scroll out from under the metal ass of a moronic Knight. Sole survivor of a tragic accident thanks to her fortunes.  
  
    Accident or opportunity?  
  
    For years, Madeline had wondered what the Wasteland was like. Commonwealth, Capitalwaste, the Big Empty, Mojave and everything beyond their boarders. The world she never saw beyond the compounds the Brotherhood confined her to. A chance to walk the trails that were outlined in the stories and essays she grew up reading. Even more appealing, to make a trail of her own. She had read what the libraries had of the different territories. It all seemed tailored to show only the bad and inept abilities of the current society. Madeline wondered how much of that was even true, could the Brotherhood of Steel really been the only organization that thrived after the day the bombs fell? This crash presented the scribe with a choice. She knew protocol for such a accident. Botherhood could rescue her and take her back to the library. There she would quickly resume her day to day life, a number and title in the stacks of documents that counted their masses. On the other hand, she could take her own steps into the Commonwealth, 'confirm' the Brotherhood's education on the matters they claimed expertise on. How could anyone in the Brotherhood begrudge her that, double checking information was part of what made them so well prepared in everything. She debated a short moment and decided the risks of exploring were too much. There was an obligation to report the deaths from the crash and inform the salvage crews to come down and pick over the crash site. She moved to collect what she could and begin establishing communications with the Prydwen.  
  
    As she started toward the crater, she heard an animal's pained yowl in the distance. Madeline froze. "Not Brotherhood jurisdiction, all that is left is monsters." She told herself as she started again.  
  
    A longer and deeper agonized yowl. "..." Madeline found taking another step harder as her guilt ate at her.  
  
    "..." A long moment of silent of an internal battle. "...Damnit." She took to a jog toward the sound.  
  
    It wasn't long till she found the source of all the noise. Her mind ran over everything she could recall from her studies about animals and monsters from the Wastelands, the cry was cutting her list down rapidly. The beast was plenty vocal about it's plight, if not that the sheer size of it was going to get it spotted eventually. What she hadn't expected was to see a large quantum deathclaw writhing in the dirt. They were rumored to exist, but the Brotherhood never had solid evidence of them. All the Archives had on them that they were scary stories farmers told their children to keep them in at night. Glowing deathclaw alone were very dangerous and real, but a blue illuminated one was as mythical as the albinos. Even the pale anomalies of deathclaw were something she didn't believe in along side with quantum, but it was impossible to refute the monster before her. It clawed and wriggled with every howl of pain. The horizon gave no signs of kin coming to it's rescue. Madeline spotted the issue quickly, a large metal bear-trap was crushing into the deathclaw's heel. Sympathy and fear flooded her and she considered leaving. The deathclaw turned it's face to her and let out a agony filled groan. Madeline ducked, softly tapped her head against the wall she was positioned behind. She cursed herself for even considering to let the beast free. Every single story the Brotherhood had on deathclaw encounters, which were few, almost all ended in a violent death.  
  
    "Great, this is just marvelous. Eaten by a deathclaw I'm going to release." Madeline sighed to herself. "Fun way to die. Talk about a short fucking story."  
  
    "Go big, go home." She bolstered her courage and came around the wall, slowly approached the beast. "Heeey buddy. Y-you want out?" She tried to force confidence into her voice.  
  
    Her facade of strong emotion shattered when the deathclaw bucked, roaring in rage and pain. Against her better judgement, she made a lunge for the back of the reptile, closest to the trap and furthest from the claws. Making a shushing sound and barely placing her fingertips against his hide. The gentle strokes against the deathclaw's leg seem to convey her desire to help the reptile, it quieted and stilled.  
  
    "Okay, I'm going to open this." She put a boot to the traps teeth and wrapped her hands in ripped stripes of her robes. With all the strength she could muster, she pried the trap apart enough to let the Deathclaw pull himself free.  
  
    Madeline was thrown back by the trap snapping close, throwing her hands back to avoid losing them to the trap's teeth. A sharp clanging sound was made as the metal teeth met suddenly. She felt pressure, and dared a look at her foot. She released the breath she didn't realized she'd been holding. The trap's teeth pierced through her boot, coming together over the sole. Madeline's foot held inside the boot only a pinch away from the trap. She yanked her foot free of the boot and trap. Standing and catching her breath she slammed into another realization. She was still alive. Madeline looked to where she expected the deathclaw to have run off. It remained. He towered twice her height, black scales illuminated by the soft blue glow of light. Piercing solid blue eyes watched her as his nostrils flared.  
  
    "H-hi." Madeline chuckled nervously. "Are you okay?" She felt insanity nipping at her. She was talking to a ultimate killing machine.  
  
    The Death claw's head dipped and inspected it's wound for a moment. Blood seeped up from the tore open puncture wounds. Talons on his feet lifted and fell one after another, muscles flexing to test the legs condition. He looked back at the scribe and gave an approving sounding huff.  
  
    Madeline's head tilted a bit. "D-do...do you understand me?" She waved a finger between them.  
  
    Another approving huff.  
  
    Her hands flew up into her disheveled hair. "Holy shit...You understand me!" She exclaimed. "You're not going to eat me?" She asked for confirmation with a raised eyebrow.  
  
    The Deathclaw swung his head side to side and grumbled.  
  
    "Okay. I'll take that as a 'no'." Madeline's approach was slow, a hand extended. "Soo, do you know the way to a town, farm or something?" She stuck her bare foot out to give justification for her question.  
  
    The deathclaw reared up as tall as he could, his fork tongue flickering out rapidly. He wavered before returning to a comfortable position and begun walking away. The steps created tiny shudders through the ground as he walked. Even with the injury, there was no limping or pained whimpers.  
  
    The deathclaw starred over his shoulder, Madeline jogged a bit to catch up. "Well if we're going somewhere, I should give you a name. Do you have one?"  
  
    The deathclaw swung his head once.  
  
    "You're a male, right?" Madeline asked, effortlessly keeping pace with the reptile.  
  
    A nod.  
  
    "Okay." She thought back to the men she had known in her life. None were 'deathclaw' material. Maxson or Danse were, but the irony would wane from amusing to annoying.  
  
    "Duke." She offered.  
  
    The deathclaw gave a approving grunt and thumped his tail once against the dirt.  
  
    "Duke, it is." Madeline chuckled. The laugh was enough to send searing pain through her rips and arm. She instinctively applied pressure and found it made it worse.  
  
    The deathclaw stopped ahead of her and watched as Madeline regained herself. A stimpak was required, that much she was sure. A item she didn't regularly carry on her. She mentally ran a check over internal parts. Plenty of sore muscles, hunger, thirst, headache, possible sprained ankle and potentially cracked ribs, bruised at the very best. Her scribe robes were dirty and becoming tattered. The Quartermaster had given her pick when she came for them. Madeline wanted something comfortable and look like a pile of laundry when she curled up. Now there she was in the Commonwealth with baggy pants help up by a rope, sleeves that rolled into pillows at her elbows and a mess of scarves a top her head and wrapped around her face and neck to hide her head. She gestured for Duke to lead the way, Madeline trailed just a step behind him. There wasn't anything he could do for her as it was, not like deathclaw normally carried stimpaks or first aid kits.  
  
    They walked late into the evening, till the moon was high in the stars, and made camp beneath a broken overpass. The small fire was enough to slowly cook the molerat she managed to surprise. Duke delivered the killing blow in the place of her lack of weapons. He ate the undesirable parts raw as she prepped and cooked her portion. The evening was quiet, a surprise to Madeline. The Brotherhood painted the outside world as a violent war torn battlefield in constant flux. Screams of mothers and their children. War cries of raiders indiscriminately attacking everything that moved in front of them. Ghouls screeching from the top of cars and tombstones. What she could hear was the ticking of a Geiger counter near herself and Duke. Duke's head popped up, but he didn't tense or growl. Madeline got up, using the moon casted shadows to hide her, creeping along the cars toward the sound. Soon enough she found an uneaten corpse in a vault one eleven jumpsuit, a pipboy still active on his arm. A dead bloatfly laying next to him. Death by a sewer bug, not a death one would want to admit to. Madeline heard the stories of the usefulness of the wearable computers like the pipboy. She looked back at Duke to see if he was as relaxed as he was when she stepped away. He was chewing on a toe claw. Relaxed.  
  
    Madeline reached forward and unhooked the pipboy and slowly dragged it into the shadows. The pipboy indicated it was registered to a man named 'Nate'. "Only give up a pipboy over your cold dead body." She quoted a scroll as she looked at Nate's corpse. "I'd say that stayed true."  
  
    The scribe returned to the Duke to spend the evening fiddling through programs trying to reset the pipboy till she fell asleep nestled against Duke's ribs. The fire flickered through the night, beating back the danger packed blackness of the night. Duke moved his arm to keep Madeline tucked between the side of his stomach and inside of a leg, elbow barring off the rest of the world.  
  
    Enclave power armor stalked through the halls of vault thirteen. Duke had taken up a hiding spot in a vent off the main passages. With the grate returned into place, he was able to watch Horrigan go past him. Duke held his breath, Horrigan turning and gunning down a fleeing young deathclaw trying to protect a human. It had only been minutes into the massacre and all that remained of Gruthar was the splattered and bullet riddled corpse mounted on a wall. Duke pushed back a group of children behind him further into the vent. They stiffened back their sobs for their murdered families. Duke had been in the farthest end of the vault when Horrigan ripped back the gear like door of the vault. So many had died in those first critical seconds. The spray and hum of a minigun didn't differentiated between deathclaw and human occupant. Adult and child. Everything was prey to the metal clad super mutant. Duke had grabbed up the children nearest to him and the ones shoved into his arms by parents, and ran. Blood seeped over the metal grate floor, dripping into the air vent he hid in. He wanted to lunge out and attack the butcher, but reason and logic speared him to the spot. Horrigan's sinister laugh echoed and mingled in the screams of the dying. The super mutant monster grew more distant, Duke pushed backward. Once in the encompassing darkness of the vent, Duke twisted and squeezed to properly lead the surviving children out of the vault. As they approached the final stretch, one of the children sneezed. It was answered by the whirl of a minigun and the barrage of uncaring bullets. Duke readied himself for the pain, but when Horrigan continued on, all Duke was met with the thick coating of the blood the children he tried to protect.  
  
    Duke snapped awake, dawn's light casting it's first warming rays on his spikes. Madeline still sleeping deeply against his ribs. He slowed his breathing and fought the urge to thrash. He sank his claws into the rocks and dirt on either side of him. Duke pressed his face and horns into the dirt, muffling the pained cry crafted from his nightmare. He cursed himself for taking the risk of sleeping. In sleep the faces of the ones he failed to protect always waited for him. Each one asking why he failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Hancock as Mads and Duke make it to Goodneighbor. Causing a little upheaval before getting her first real job.

Goodneighbor was too quiet for his taste. Silence meant being able to hear the demons dwelling just beyond the waking mind. The jet inhaler hissed just as the plunger for the med-x pushed it's numbing grace into his veins. Both were emptied and tossed to the battered coffee table. Hancock sat back and exhaled, watching the faint smoke twirl and expand as the world slowed around him. His senses fell back, the sensation of rolling across waves took him. The drug laden haze kept his guilt and regrets quietly lost among themselves and away from him. Life was too good to be bothered with old mistakes. He was the mayor of a thriving town wedged between super mutant claims and raiders hunting grounds. All the chems he could want. Any pretty bird off the street to warm his bed. All the perks a man in the Commonwealth could want, so why did he feel so restless? Why did anxiety drive itself in his sides? The itch in his boots to run and never look back. Leap up from the couch and throw his existence into the unknown and unpredictable cruelties of the Commonwealth. The ghoul's personal devils were pushing through the fog of drugs, and all Hancock could do was scowl deeply at the ceiling.

"Need to up the doses." He quietly noted to himself.

Hancock had reports coming in from the patrols of seeing a vertibird crashing off in the distance to the south. He didn't send anyone to inspect it, no one would have wanted to do it regardless, not without payment. It was their choice to do so or not. Caps weren't flowing well enough to throw them at a possibly worthless inspection. As he had heard nothing else about it, he assumed no one looked into it on their own and nothing came from it. The event took a backseat to his concerns of the Pickman Gallery, nearby super mutants raiding, and the constant flood of rumors from caravans about the Institute. Hancock's populace was fairly easy to keep happy, toss some chems at them every now and again. Make a show of things when they start getting nervous. Turn a blind eye to disputes being handled personally. Let the people live their lives freely without a tyrant interrupting every five minutes. Shield them from assholes aiming to take advantage of them. Smooth ride so far.

He growled at his train of thought wandering past the drug haze. He popped two more canister inhalers of jet into his mouth and relished in the hiss of the mentally quieting drug slipped over him.

"Problems for another day." He soothed himself a loud, kicking his feet up and sinking back into his half burnt couch.

Madeline let out an annoyed groan as she leaned against Duke. They had been walking for a few hours since dawn. She briefly wondered if the deathclaw was taking her anywhere she asked to go. Duke's pace had picked up a great deal since the previous night. Madeline struggled to climb over the obstructions that Duke made short work of. She considered complaining properly to Duke, an angry growl he issued at a baby molerat made her reconsider. It wasn't long before her faith was restored by the corpses of raiders starting to pop up. They had a tendency to stick close to settlements, caravan routes. As they continued on, Madeline noticed Duke shimmer and fade as they walked. She had read a report regarding deathclaw that could camouflage themselves, but never saw it in person. They were typically a outlandishly bright color to begin with, Duke was a charcoal black and a sky blue glow. Even so, this was her first encounter with a live deathclaw. She shoved the assumptions that she knew what was happening in the Commonwealth aside and buried them deep. A chameleon quantum deathclaw, it was absurdly powerful for a deathclaw. Overpowered if she was honest with herself.

Peeking ever so slightly over a half destroyed semi's tank, was a of pink and blue neon sign. Madeline quickened her pace to see the start of an arrow pointing down, more lights joined, illuminating the word 'Goodneighbor'. Knights had spoken of the town before, nothing they said was positive or kind. As they called it, 'a chem sewer, chalked with drunk corpses' sort of a town. Regardless of what Knights said about the town, it was a town none the less and she needed to get supplies, a boot and some work if she wanted to thoroughly enjoy her daytrip from the Brotherhood. She looked down at her outfit. Thick tattered robes, a chunk of it trailing behind her, a single boot, sleeves so long she rolled them up as best she could, and a thick 'hat' a top her head. No better than when she started, and the outfit was looking like it might get in her way.

"Goodneighbor? Okay, should be a friendly place." Madeline turned to look at Duke. He was barely visible among the rubble he hid in. "Duke, you okay buddy?"

Duke slipped back and gave a hushed, deep grumble.

"Don't like civilization, huh?" Madeline looked back to see an armed guard standing a top the junk wall. "I'm nervous to, but I need to go in."

"..." The deathclaw grumbled and swayed in place.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. Thank you for helping me get here." She gently pushed a hand along the edges and curves of Duke's face. "If you do, I'll do everything I can to take care of you."

Madeline gave Duke a rub beneath his jawline, patting his head with her free hand. Duke pushed back, gently rubbing his face along hers. Madeline giggled, relaxing and hugging the deathclaw's neck before slipping back toward the street. She pushed from her hiding spot at the curbside and saw the ghoul notice her from his guard post. He pointed his rifle quickly at her. Madeline waved and smiled, twirling once to show she wasn't a threat. At least she hoped that's how the guard would take it. The ghoul lowered his rifle and nodded to some unseen person behind the wall. With a harsh scrap the junk wall's door tugged open. Madeline quickly crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her and thanking the guard. The ghoul scratched his head in confusion at the appreciation.

A bald, stout, and rough looking man in black leathers approached her. "Got insurance?"

Madeline patted herself, paling. "Oh, uh...." She spun trying to find anything on her. "No. I don't think so. What does it look like." Clutching at her chest as if she hid something underneath.

"Oh, that's alright." The man's smile turned Madeline's stomach. "Pretty thing like you, I'll cut you a deal. Five hundred caps and Finn give you safe passage in Goodneighbor."

Madeline groaned dramatically, "I don't have that on me. Can I do a credit advance and come pay your office later? Do I need pay-stubs to prove employment? That ended like...two hundred something years ago though, right?" She babbled.

Finn face wavered a bit. "What?"

Madeline pulled a nearly destroyed card from her pocket. "I have a 'lockbuster' card, will that work?" She offered it. Madeline was deeply amused at the man's confusion. She knew a scam when she saw one.

There was a sudden, deafening and demanding knock at Hancock's main door. He heard a guard answer, a brief conversation ended in a sigh. None of that sounded good for the mayor. Hancock grumbled through his interrupted high. The ghoul turned his head to listen for whatever followed after. Fahrenheit sat across from him, she stopped cleaning one of her guns. She waited for a potential attack. Hancock waited for an annoyance to burst in.

"Boss, Finn is pulling bullshit again." The guard hollered from the main doors.

Hancock moaned loudly, he kicked his feet slightly as he got up. Fahrenheit returned to cleaning her gun, offering it to Hancock. He waved it off. They had lost count how many times he let Finn off with a warning, he had to do something about it this time. This sort of job as mayor wasn't his favorite part. Finn was beginning to take advantage of people and that was something Hancock wasn't going to stand for. At the very least, he'd get to see the new face Finn targeted. The man had enough sense to not try his scam on residents. He just hoped the poor sap wasn't foolish enough to pay Finn. He casually strolled downstairs and made his way to the gate of Goodneighbor. The knife at his ribs felt a bit heavier than usual.

Finn was shouting at a women. The pair had gathered a sizeable crowd to watch the spectacle. If Finn had hair, he would have been ripping it out by the time Hancock came over. The woman, if it was under that outfit, screeched and whined like a child just told the sun went around the earth instead of sitting a corner like their drawing. She was layered ridiculously in heavy scrap clothes, no actual armor to her. For what Hancock could see, no weapon either. Pale skin that was cleaner than most, not out and about much. Dark red hair flicked wildly about her head as she yelled at Finn. The Goodneighbor scam artist pulled a gun and shook it at her. The woman threw her arms down and snapped them back up, unfurling and lashing a elongated sleeve across Finn's face. She was either foolish or daring. Hancock came closer, not having been noticed by either. He stopped and leaned against a nearby wall watching Finn get the run around.

"I don't understand your problem!" Madeline howled in Finn's face. Letting the sleeve soak up dirty rain water on the cobblestones "Why the hell can't I go make an insurance payment at the office?! How do you not have a office?!"

Finn staggered and walked about in a small circle. Gun dropped and fingers inspecting the tender spot on his face. "Fuck's sake lady, the head office is me! I run this company! You. Pay. Me."

Madeline threw her hands up again. The crowd chuckling at the two. "That is a horrible business practice!! How am I to trust your abilities to protect me and the rest of your" She quoted with her fingers, "'clients' if you are the sole employee and boss of your company!? That's just outlandish."

"What does land have to do with this!" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs. His eye twitching violently.

Madeline jutted an angry finger at him. "Oh, now you handle a real estate business as well? I find that hard to believe, sir! I wish to speak with your HR department!" She confidently demanded. "You alone simply can't handle two companies like this in this economic crisis."

"Lady are fucking reta…" Finn was cut off by Hancock laughing and clapping behind them.

Madeline became quiet, Finn's face turned white. "Mayor Hancock, I-I didn't. I wasn't...this isn't what it looks like." The man took a few steps back as the ghoul approached. He was pleading.

Hancock sighed and dropped a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Finn, it looks like your extortion bullshit finally backfired on you. The girl here has you on the ropes. I told you to cut that shit out." Black eyes narrowing on the smoothskined man.

Hancock's face came close to a trembling Finn. "Shit like this, it gives Goodneighbor a bad name." He tightened his grip on Finn's shoulder as he explained. His grip moving to the back of Finn's neck.

Flinn nodded, "Right, I forgot." He tried to step back but the vibrantly dressed ghoul held Finn in place. "Won't happen again."

"I know Finn, I know." Hancock patted his shoulder. Shaking his head with a disappointed half smile.

Finn relaxed a moment before doubling over against Hancock. A blade slide back before plunging again into Flinn's gut several more times. Blood sputtered out, the bulk missing Hancock to only let a fine mist land on the mayor. Finn gagged and tried to grab Hancock to keep from collapsing. The ghoul let the man sink to the ground. Hancock wiped the blade clean on Finn's back, putting the murder weapon back snugly in it's sheath. 

He sighed and looked up at the women with a smile. "Hope this doesn't taint your view of our community."

Hancock was a ghoul just about her height in his thick boots. A colonial flag at his waist, once white frilled shirt, powder blue vest and a gaudy tattered red long coat. A weathered old leather tricorne hat sitting proudly on his head. A pair of abyssal black eyes watching the woman's every movement. A smile like a fox in a hen house.

"Improves it actually." Madeline raised an eyebrow and couldn't fight back the smile that took it's place on her face. "Thank you. It was starting to stop being fun teasing him."

Hancock nodded once, wiping the blood from his hand. "Welcome. Goodneighbor is 'of the people, for the...." He looked her over again and noticed the missing shoe. "Please, tell me the shoe is the only thing you're missing?"

She looked down at her feet, having forgotten she was down a boot. "Oh right. Lost my boot helping...a friend."

"Right." Hancock let out a single chuckle. He thumbed behind him, "Talk to Daisy, she'll get you a pair. Call it pay back for Finn's rudeness." His offer dispersed the crowd.

"Thank you, but I wasn't lying to Finn when I said I have no caps." Madeline kicked her booted foot. "My arrival in the Commonwealth was rather...unexpected."

"Unexpected'? Kid, boats don't arrive here and you're awful far inland for just getting to here." Hancock pointed out his issues with her answer. "How'd you get here?"

Madeline fidgeted with a section of her tattered robes. "It's complicated to be honest. I just rather not talk about it." She looked up at him from behind her mass of scarfs around her face. "I'll leave if that's a problem."

"..." The ghoul quietly considered the women a moment. "Nah, that's fair enough, this town ain't about history. You're welcome here so long you know who's in charge and you play nice."

"And that would be?" Madeline looked around.

Hancock scowled a bit. "Me. John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor. Tell Daisy to put the shoes on my tab and then come find me. I have a job for you if you really want to earn some caps."

Madeline nodded as the ghoul walked off. "Not too bad a guy for a ghoul." Madeline muttered to herself as she walked toward the shop she was directed to. "Hell of a charmer, even if he's a bit...stabby."

She followed a female ghoul in a dirt speckled white suit to a shop just by the entrance fountain.

The female ghoul stood behind a counter. She continued to rub the counter with a rag as she greeted the visitor. "Well a new face and not even screaming. I'm flattered."

Madeline approached the counter. "Why would I scream?"

"I'm a ghoul sweetheart, comes with the territory." Daisy smiled as she looked up at Madeline. "What can I get'cha?"

"Just because your a ghoul, doesn't mean I need to scream at you. You've done nothing to warrant that." Madeline smiled and looked to the rack of goods. "Mr. Hancock asked me to tell you to put a pair of shoes 'on his tab'."

Daisy stopped cleaning and crossed her arms. "Did he now. Well alright, I don't usually do it, but he asked nicely."

Madeline perked up and quickly removed her lone boot. "Can I throw this away here?"

"Don't see why not resell it for material, but I'll put it to the shoes." Daisy handed over a pair of beat up black boots to Madeline. "I suppose the he has work for you."

"Thanks. He said as much. I'm suppose to go over there." Madeline turned to leave, but quickly turned back to Daisy. "Where is that?"

Daisy chuckled and shook her head, hanging it. "Sweet child, how'd you get here?" The woman leaned over the counter. "It's not hard..." She pointed out of the shop.

Madeline followed the directions Daisy gave her. She found the Old State building and knocked tentatively on it's doors. It was a rather well preserved brick building. The white trim was even still relatively in place. The windows were either missing or half shattered, but that was standard in every building she saw. Everything was all new to her out here and she wasn't sure if anything she was doing was right or even normal for the Commonwealth. Madeline didn't want to alert anyone to her background with the Brotherhood of Steel. Specially not with their treatment of ghouls and super mutants. All she could hope was to pass herself off as a normal citizen, lost and ill equipped but nothing dangerous. A ghoul in a tattered checkered suit quickly hauled the door open. He eyed Madeline harshly.

"Op!" Madeline sounded and stood straight. "I'm here to see Mr. Hancock about a job he wanted me to take. May I come in, please?"

The ghoul's face twisted and snaked between a scowl and smile. He coughed and broke out into a laugh. "Oh yes...ma'am. Mr. Hancock is right up stairs. Be sure to wipe your feet before coming in."

Madeline scraped her boots against the concrete outside the door. The guard leaned against the door trying to stifle his laughter. He was failing miserably and held little shame for it. Her face flickered an insulted expression, but said nothing to the laughing ghoul about it. One thing she was sure of now, she was grossly unaware of customs in the Commonwealth.

'Too much on the manners' She mentally noted, punctuated with a dirty look at the guard for mocking her.

She peevishly made her way up the spiral staircase, on her way up she spotted a familiar weapon. A guass rifle. The energy rifle sat in a broken display case. Madeline felt her heart swell at the gun. She had always wanted one, but the only ones the Brotherhood had were given to accomplished Knights. Madeline was just a scribe in a library, rifles like the guass were wasted potential in the hands of someone like her. She gasped in delight as she dashed over to it. She had seen blueprints on how to make them, but to see one in person was a treat. She noticed that it was missing parts as she meticulously took it in visually. A voice being cleared behind her snapped her from her mental repair efforts of the guass rifle.

Madeline was led to a fairly spacious office, occupied by two people. One, a fire hair women in heavy armor sat on a couch across from the other. The male ghoul, Hancock, she met over a freshly stabbed corpse. The knife's wielder smile was a sinister grin. Madeline felt a chill shoot up her spine as the ghoul starred at her. What didn't follow was the disgusted stomach roll everyone talked about. The Brotherhood saw ghouls as little more than walking corpses, the dead who just wouldn't lay down. This was the first ghoul she ever came into real contact with, and all she saw was a lustrous personality as wild as the radiation storms that rolled through.

"Daisy did you good, sister." Hancock chuckled and sat back into his couch. "Still want to earn those caps?"

"I can't do much without them. I'd be happy to earn my way around here." Madeline felt nervous trying to think what job a ghoul could give her. She silently begged from anything that wasn't lewd. Broke, not broken.

"There's a place northeast of here, Pickman's Gallery. Hearing from my people there's some weird shit going on around there." Hancock waved her over with a nod and a wave. "Go see what's going on. The raiders are being way too quiet out that way."

"Right." Madeline didn't wait, she headed right out, leaving Hancock and Fahrenheit to stare at the space the women stood.

There was a short crashing sound downstairs and Madeline declaring she was okay. Hancock could only assume the woman must have tripped on her robe or sleeves. He laughed heartily. It felt like it had been an age since something amused him that much.

Fahrenheit sighed returning to their previous conversation, "You said she entered this town with only one shoe and no weapon that you could tell." She leaned forward, "And you just sent her to a likely death trap."

Hancock shrugged, giving Fahrenheit a smug grin. "I'll put forty caps on her coming back."

"Why the faith boss?" Fahrenheit made a sour face, accepting the bet with a nod and leaning back.

"Faith has nothing to do with it." Hancock lit a cigarette, "My gut is just screaming that she's not what she looks like. I wanna see where this circus is going."

The bodyguard grunted. "You do love a freakshow don't you?"

Hancock smirked and nodded. "You know it Fahr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads might a bit inept at dealing with the world but she isn't a moron. She has a sly side that I got a great glimpse of when she dealt with Finn. Living in a box or not, scams all sound the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through the Gallery with Duke and getting a painting done.
> 
> Taking care of the library run for Daisy and Duke cleaning house.
> 
> Warning: messy corpses and monster eating human remains.

  
    Madeline waved to Daisy as she rushed out the gate. Her first job as a regular person of the Commonwealth. Not a Brotherhood lackey, yes-man, errand girl or even a desk jockey. This was real work entrusted to her by another person. Just because he was a ghoul didn't him any less than her. Her adventure in the Commonwealth was turning out to be more amazing than she expected. It was quickly becoming clear that the Brotherhood didn't give the truth of matters in the world beyond their fortresses. She'd met two ghouls, neither tried to eat her. A deathclaw that helped her find a town, didn't eat her. She felt she was able to begin to define freedom a bit differently than the Brotherhood had taught her. The excitement was almost overwhelming. What else did the world have to offer her. So far she was remarkably undigested contrary to what her education had promised she would've been.  
  
    She skidded to a halt. "Oh, speaking of deathclaws." Madeline cupped her hands to her mouth. "Duke! Duke! Are you there?!" She yelled into the world before her.  
  
    The sounds of something crashing and being thrown reached her before she even saw the distant figure of a deathclaw coming toward her. Soon enough Duke slowed to circle Madeline. He flicked his forked tongue at her as he moved to stand in front of her. Grunting and growling all the time. She spied a look at his wounded leg, it looked like it had been healing for weeks. She looked back up from the deathclaw, a smile plastered to her face. Bits of flesh hung from his teeth and claws.  
  
    'Hi, Duke." Madeline greeted his bloody face. "See you had lunch. I have a job! Best hurry because I'm hungry myself and I need caps to buy food, I'm not much of a cook."  
  
    Duke's face didn't change. Madeline patted his neck. "Goood talk buddy." She checked the pipboy and started making her way toward the location described by Hancock.  
  
    It was growing dark by the time Duke and Madeline made it to alley leading into Pickman's Gallery. She motioned for Duke to follow her into the upper floors of a nearby building. Duke had to catch her several times from slipping. Twice her foot went through a rotting floor. At one point, Duke had to grab the tail of her robes to stop her from nearly walking off a ledge. She had nothing to prepare for the task at hand, she spent some time patching up small wounds and using a stimpak, given by Daisy, to rush the healing of her ribs. Madeline watched the building and rested with Duke, she nestled into the crook of his lower ribs and hip. He faded to hide himself and Madeline eventually found sleep.  
  
    A few hours passed before Duke was grunting and biting at Madeline's sleeve. She woke with a start and looked at the building, a group of raiders were entering, heavily armed. She saw them go into the building without a fight. That alone drew her curiosity, if the place was so dangerous, why was there no guard?  
  
    Madeline looked to Duke. "I..uh, I'm not armed. Will you help me?" She gave the deathclaw a sad excuse for a smile. "Please?"  
  
    Duke groaned and pushed himself up, as translucent as he could, he climbed down the walls and followed after the raiders. Silence was destroyed by the sounds of startled screams and frantic gunfire. Madeline rushed to follow, entering just behind Duke. Only to see him reveal himself and finish ripping through the raiders. It was only a matter of moments before the raider's remains sloshed around Duke's feet and his claws dripped with their blood. The final victim dousing Madeline in blood and bits of flesh. She sighed, there was nothing she could do about it anyhow.  
  
    Madeline bounced with joy. "Aww, who's such a good boy! Such a perfect boy!!" She aimlessly praised Duke, half expecting him to kill her for patronizing him.  
  
    Duke's tail thumped against either wall and he bobbed happily. Madeline laughed. "Yes. My good boy. Let's search th...Oh."  
  
    Madeline had turned to begin her search of the building's interior. In the center of the room to her left was a gooey pile of flesh, blood and bones, all arranged in some sort of design. Small plaque hanging next to each 'display' gave titles to each. Paintings that smelled of blood and oil, each depicting a wildly twisted artist vision. It was beyond clear that a rather disturbed individual crafted there.  
  
    "Art." Madeline waved her hands in arch before her mocking face. She prodded a bone from the goo pile. "Oh yeah...That explains why raiders were quiet."  
  
    Duke stuck his face into one of the displays. Madeline continued her thought aloud. "Honestly, we can't let someone like this linger this close to Goodneighbor, can we?" she tapped her foot in thought, "Then again, they are just raiders."  
  
    Duke raised his head, dragging a flesh arm from the pile, chewing on it. Madeline faced the deathclaw. "Stay and search or report back and let this guy keep killing raiders." She offered the choice to him.  
  
    "..." Duke headed for the door.  
  
    She snapped her fingers and pointed after Duke. "Committee has spoken. Back to Goodneighbor we go." She trailed after Duke, stopping only to collect ammo and a few guns from Duke's victims.  
  
    "Pardon me." A man's voice came from the back of the gallery.  
  
    Madeline and Duke turned in a rush to see a well dressed man enter the room that Duke had slain the raiders in. The man was suntanned, brunette hair and facial hair. Intense mischievous eyes, a empty smile on his face. His suit held a flower tucked in the breast pocket. He didn't have a weapon in hand, merely standing and waiting to see how the woman and deathclaw reacted.  
  
    "Yes?" Madeline took a step toward him only to be stopped by Duke's outstretched arm. "Are you the man making art out of the raiders?"  
  
    The man looked surprised. "I shouldn't be shocked, a woman and a deathclaw effortlessly dispatching my recently entrapped materials." He gave a shallow bow. "I am Pickman."  
  
    "Hi." Madeline waved with her hand in her sleeve. "I'm Madeline and this is Duke. Look, I wasn't going to come looking for you but I'm a bit torn now."  
  
    "You look to be in one piece." Pickman's smile darkened. "Do you plan on killing me?"  
  
    Madeline rubbed the back of her neck. "That I think was the implied part of the job. But..." She looked at the displays and Duke's victims. "I mean, do you only use raiders?"  
  
    Pickman nodded once. "Yes, I find that the scum of the earth are often the best tool to convey my art through."  
  
    "Oh!" Madeline perked up. "That...I'm fine with that." She waved again. "Well get out of your hair, just please, keep to raiders up here."  
  
    "Wait." Pickman took a step toward them, setting Duke to turning and growling at him. "No harm, just a humble request."  
  
    "What kind of request?" Madeline took a comforting hold of Duke's arm. She watched Pickman rub his hands together and look the two over.  
  
    Pickman opened his arms to them. "I must paint you. It would be a waste of you and your friends harvest to not elevate them to a higher state of being."  
  
    Madeline laughed a bit. "Me and Duke? You want to paint...us? Your paints don't look like portrait work, more surreal and abstract."  
  
    "My muse demands it." Pickman pressed. "Would you allow me to capture this moment."  
  
    "..." Madeline looked at Duke. She knew if the Pickman intended to hurt them, the deathclaw was going to more than the artist could handle. "Alright, sounds fun. What do I do."  
  
    Pickman clapped his hands and ripped a painting down to paint the back of. He came over and got permission from the subjects to guide them where he wanted them to stand. Duke was put behind the pile of his victims. Pickman took Madeline's hand and walked her to sit atop the bodies. He instructed her to relax and make herself comfortable. Madeline thought of her brother for a moment and found suddenly easier to do as Pickman asked. Duke looming over her and herself atop a pile of shredded dead, it was the painting Pickman wanted. The paradox of the deathclaw and the woman. Their pairing triumphant over a group of experienced raiders. Pickman grabbed a discarded raider corpse and yanked it over, trading a brush and finger in the blood to paint along his new canvas. It was a few hours of Pickman aggressively painting and stealing guiding looks at his subjects. Madeline concentrated on channeling the memory of her brother. Doing well enough to be showered with praise from Pickman. Dawn broached the blood splattered windows when Pickman declared his completion. He turned the painting for Madeline and Duke to see.  
  
    The painting was a dark, bloody and ominous reflection of the subjects. Madeline actually liked it. "Pickman, this is really cool. Despite the blood and guts. That just kinda adds to the horror implied by this."  
  
    "Then I captured the right essence." Pickman smiled warmly at the pair. "Deathclaw are the finest killers in all the Wastes. To see one working with a human, that is the real danger."  
  
    "Thanks Pickman," Madeline blushed a bit. "Just...stay away from Goodneighbor. Not a toe there for material."  
  
    He scooped Madeline's face into his hands and kissed her cheek. "Anything for my best subject matters." Pickman ushered the pair to the door and let them out. "Back to the world with you. Any longer and I'm not sure I'd ever want you two to leave." He closed the door behind Duke and Madeline.  
  
    "Was he promising to make us into a display if we stayed?" Madeline looked up at Duke, confused by the painter. The deathclaw shook his head and pushed the woman away from the gallery.  
  
    They made decent time back to Goodneighbor. Duke manage to herd Madeline away from pitfalls and other traps. She entered the town after saying good night to the deathclaw. Daisy was the first to see her return. She looked surprised but smiled and shook her head. Madeline waved and walked to the Old State building. She had a bounce in her step, feeling more alive than she ever had before. She asked herself why she hadn't done this before.  
  
    Hancock tried to keep a straight face as he took in Madeline. The women had returned, not only that, but up to her knees and elbows in blood. Madeline fiddled with her sleeves as she waited for Hancock to address her. Fahrenheit couldn't keep her mouth from hanging open. The odds, for what Fahrenheit could have guessed, were stacked heavily against this woman coming back alive, let alone unharmed. Having left Goodneighbor without a single weapon to defend herself, but she came back drenched in blood after a couple days gone. Pickman's Gallery was only a couple hours away, Madeline should've come back sooner.  
  
    "Well, kid, you made it back. Even won me some extra caps in a bet." Hancock gestured for his guard to pay up. He tossed the won caps in a bag and offered it out to Madeline. "So, what was out there?"  
  
    Madeline pulled a bloody plaque from a display and held it out for Hancock. "A guy is trapping raiders in the building and then chopping them up for art supplies. Extreme kind of guy. Paints in blood, bones for sculpture and skin for canvas."  
  
    "Yeesh, seriously?" Hancock's face twisted in mild disgust. "Not the worst thing I've heard, but it's up there. I'll have my people steer clear." He gave the bag a swing, queuing Madeline to take it.  
  
    As she did, Hancock asked, pulling the bag back a moment. "How'd you get covered in that much blood if you didn't take a weapon?"  
  
    Madeline's eyes widened a bit, anyone who knew anything about the world, knew deathclaws weren't popular. "I have...a friend...who gave me a hand. His name is Duke."  
  
    Hancock kept his grip on the caps bag. "Shouldn't I give half to Duke then?"  
  
    "..." Madeline weighed her options. "No. Not really, Duke is my...pet. Though, I think that's rude to call him that since he does think for himself."  
  
    The ghoul released the bag. "Valid point."  
  
    As Madeline eyed the bag for a long silent moment. "..."  
  
    Hancock's face smirked, half expecting for a request for more caps. "Not enough, sister? Fair pay for fair work."  
  
    She shook her head. "No, not that. I...I was wondering about the gauss rifle."  
  
    "Gauss?" Hancock was a touched surprised. "What about it?"  
  
    Madeline shifted her weight a bit. "Is it for sale or trade?"  
  
    "Damn thing's broken. We don't have the parts and caravans don't typically carry them either." Hancock explained pulling a cigarette from a crumpled pack in his pocket.  
  
    "So if I got the parts to fix it, could I buy it?" Madeline was barely above a whisper. She was feeling like she was being pushy. She detested greed.  
  
    Hancock inhaled deeply, held his breath and exhaled slowly. "Sister, fix it, you can have it. It's not even a good paper weight."  
  
    "Really?" Madeline gasped in delight. "Okay. I'm going to find the parts. Thank you Mr. Hancock."  
  
    He choked on his smoke. "Don't call me Mr...." Madeline had left already. "Hancock...Alright then. Eager little thing."  
  
    Fahrenheit grumbled. "It's our heaviest hitting gun aside mine."  
  
    "Fahr, you worry too much." Hancock sank back into the couch, pulling over a bag and freeing a med-x from it's contents. "Learn to let the world turn without you trying to push it."  
  
    "You don't find her coming back covered in blood head to toe a bit strange?" Fahrenheit glared at the doors. "You still trust her?"  
  
    Hancock wiggled into a comfortable spot. "I think it's interesting. Really peeked my curiosity."  
  
    Madeline ran to Daisy's shop. "Hi, just after something to eat." She bounced at the counter, he excitement and joy was pouring off her. She handed over the caps Daisy asked for.  
  
    Daisy raised an eyebrow. Blood was a common occurrence in the Commonwealth, but this woman was taking it to an extreme. "You eat as fast as you're going and you'll choke before you finish."  
  
    "Huh? Oh!" Madeline took a breath and slowed herself. "I'm excited. Mr. Hancock gave me another job. I find parts to fix a gauss rifle and it's mine."  
  
    The female ghoul shook her head. "Honey, you have got to stop calling the Mayor that. It's too precious. Upside, it makes you approachable. Downside, it can get you killed."  
  
    "What should I call him?" Madeline felt her face blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I didn't want to come off as too comfortable here."  
  
    "Darlin', old manners went out the window when the bombs were set loose." Daisy chuckled. "Just call him 'Hancock', that's manners enough for us."  
  
    Madeline nodded. She ate half and pocketed the rest. Daisy called her to a stop, she gave the woman a book to return to the old library. Madeline happily agreed to drop it off, she figured it was best to work as much as she could while hunting for parts. She couldn't let Daisy's kindness go unrewarded.  
  
    Some ways past the gate, Madeline called for Duke. The lumbering deathclaw came to her in leaps and bounds. The two headed off toward the library, Madeline giving Duke the highlights from in the town. The streets were quiet, more so than she would have preferred. Madeline cringed at her use of an old world jinx, 'too quiet'. She slipped her hand around a small .10 mil pistol she pulled from a raider corpse back at the Pickman's Gallery. She mentally checked each of their locations on her as they drew close to the library. Madeline rarely felt comfortable with a gun, it was an unavoidable requirement in the Commonwealth. One she was going to have to get used to.  
  
    The library was silent, steel barrel fires flickered on the steps in makeshift pits. Shopping carts filled with sacks of blood, bone and flesh oozing in their containers. The ripe fragrance of death billowed around the library. Massive green mutant hounds slept close to the building, some trotting aside their mutated owners. Super Mutants milled about the fires, conversing with each other and sharing food. The olive green giants stood more than twice her height, muscles the width of her torso. Paladins and Knights told valiant stories of battle against such brutes. The brutes weren't know for intelligence or compassion, she estimated her chances of just walking through, none existed.  
  
    Madeline pressed closer to Duke. "whaddya know...super mutants." She looked up, wearing a cracking brave facade. "You run a distraction, I'll charge in from the back?"  
  
    She moved to sneak away, Duke's claw pinned her to her spot with a single claw through the tail of her robes. He grumbled and scooped her to his chest and snuck down the side of the building. The twilight hours consumed the side of the building in shadow, Duke blended himself to join the darkness. The deathclaw quietly slipped his claws into the frame of a loose window, pulling it down and sitting it against the wall. He squatted to leap up to the bottom of the window. Duke balanced silently in his perch for a moment, listening to see if they had been discovered. He heard something clawing at the wall behind him. He turned in the window and lowered his back legs inside the library. The bulk of his upper body dangling over the edge, he looked down to see his human companion.  
  
    Madeline leapt up again at the wall. She was just short of reaching Duke's tail. She readied herself again just as Duke turned in the window to face her. She gave him a mildly annoyed face as he starred blankly at her. The was no screaming from super mutants to break the mild quiet between human and deathclaw. Just a sour expression and impassive reptile.  
  
    "Don't you think about leaving me out here. I'll make a fuss I promise you mister." Madeline curtly informed Duke in a hushed voice.  
  
    Duke promptly leaned over and bite into the thick portions of the back of her robes and hauled her inside. He had strongly considered leaving her outside, but he was sure she would keep her word and make a scene. Madeline straightened her legs to be let down, boots and floor didn't meet. Duke started walking with her hanging from his mouth. She tried to protest but the deathclaw's short sharp growl implied that she should be quiet. She was carried to an empty side room and sat down. Duke stretched his jaws, tasting the air with his forked tongue. Madeline adjusted her clothes a bit, down the hall she saw a super mutant going through a patrol. He hadn't noticed them yet, his weapon hung down from his hand, his shoulders relaxed. Madeline pulled her gun and quietly pulled the hammer back. Pressed against the wall she crept along with Duke hiding himself. Madeline got close enough to hear the haggard breathing of the super mutant as he picked at his teeth with a metal spike. Poking her gun just out of their hiding spot, she pulled the trigger.  
  
    Click-  
  
    ClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClickClick  
  
    Fear slammed into Madeline as the super mutant grunted acknowledgment the trigger's boom-less noise and begun to turn toward her hiding spot. The world seem to slow to a dead crawl. Everything came into sharp focus, the patterns in the wood, veins in the mutants skin, the heavy breaths of Duke behind her. The former scribe let her instincts grip her, believing they would save her. Her legs began to push her into motion. Hands released the useless gun and moved to retrieve the next.  
  
    Betrayal.  
  
    Madeline let out a single piercing shriek and tumbled forward into the hall from tripping over her robe's tails. In that brief second she had, laid herself out exposed to the super mutant. Seconds felt like an eternity as reality slowly caught up to one of her worst mistakes Madeline had ever made. She watched as the muscles in his face clumsily slipped from placid indifference to rage. The super mutant roared, shouting insults, sending everything Madeline perceived into high-speed.  
  
    "Duke! Duke!!" Madeline screamed as she ran down the hall, the deathclaw rushing to her side. The ultimate beast snatched her up. "You know, they say calculating a situation is one the most important things in battle." She hollered from the safety of Duke's arms, digging her fingernails into his hide.  
  
    Duke slid around a corner to surprise two heavily armed super mutants. Duke shielded Madeline as the mini guns started to whine. "But I forgot. I am shit at math!" Madeline yowled as the deathclaw barreled down a different hallway.  
  
    She checked her next gun as Duke ran her down the halls. Empty. She threw the gun over Duke's shoulder, striking a super mutant in the face. It was answered with more verbal abuse. Next gun, also empty, Madeline cursed. She threw that one as well but missed as Duke jumped over a railing, down a floor down without the stairs. In the chaos, Madeline's lapse of judgement was apparent in forgetting that guns could be reloaded or sold. Panic trumped her better reason.  
  
    The last two pistols were also empty. "Seriously!? What cruel fate thought this was a funny idea?!" Madeline bellowed, launching both guns at the pursuers.  
  
    Duke whipped around through an empty door, nearly ripping the frame from it's rotting walls. Super mutants shouted behind them, ever approaching but unable to keep up with the deathclaws pace. Duke took a quick glance of the room, looking for a container to put Madeline. In a corner was a massive pile of debris that looked mostly intact. The deathclaw pulled the slab of concert back, using a hand to make a gap amid the refuse. He shoved Madeline inside and dropped the cover back over the hole. Madeline shouted and hollered in protest. Duke slammed his tail against the 'lid' to silence her as the entire thing sank an inch. Satisfied, he readied to face the super mutants alone.  
  
    With distractions aside, Duke turned back toward the hollering of the super mutants. It had been too long since he feasted so well. Joy and excitement erupted with in the depths of his chest. With the launch of his powerful legs, Duke broke through the door frame of the room, crashing past the railing to land in the center of the library. He dug his claws into the cracked marble floor and let forth a roar that shook the very building. The vibrations shook the library on it's foundation. It tore down chunks of ceiling, catwalks and nearby pillars. Tearing through the halls and every room to call the super mutant there to come and face him. Duke sank his claws further into the marble and ripped them free, hurling chucks of stone through a rotting door, opening the way to his arena. The proverbial gauntlet was thrown down, only thing left was for someone to come and answer his challenge.  
  
    The super mutants with the mini guns rushed in first, guns already winding up. Others gathered along side in the catwalks. The super mutants slung insults and threatening promises at the deathclaw as they loaded their guns, brandishing bladed weapons. Duke blended himself against the wood and marble, there was no such thing as cheating, merely using all the advantages possible. With an unearthly speed, Duke rushed the mini-guns, catching them off guard. The whine of the gun's wind ups barely reached his ears before he threw himself on the first. His weight shoving his victim into a stagger, reeling back towards the door. Duke sunk teeth into the mutant's face, shredding muscle and bone with a single snap close. The two turned toward each other, guns unleashing their contents on each other. Bullets and death screams mixed, rising in volume the longer the deathclaw assaulted the super mutant. Duke tore into the core of his first victim's head quickly vanishing into the chest cavity of the super mutant. The body stretching and shredding apart as the greater mass invaded. The second mini gun mutant slumped to the ground, riddled in bullet holes.  
  
    Duke shoved off the carcass of his victim, drenched in crimson blood and tattered green flesh. He took a grip on a nearby surviving pillar, lunging upward to reach the catwalk above. The shotguns were too far to reach him, the bullets skimming over his hide. He could see the metal tips of blades being brandished at his approach. He hurtled over the railing and into the path of a sword wielding super mutant. The mutant charge and tackled into Duke's face, bashing his blade against the deathclaws spikes and scaled hide. The blade drawing flares of sparks as the bone and metal fought to deface the other. Duke roared and snapped his teeth to catch exposed flesh. As the mutant raised his sword high for another strike, Duke found his pound of flesh. His mouth latched onto the ribs, pain throwing the mutant off his attack. His claws became sheathed in the thigh of his victim. Gouging massive holes as the super mutant shrieked and kicked in agony. Pain forced the mutant toss his weapon aside and attempt to push Duke off. Tugging and punching every inch of the deathclaws back, anything to stop the pain. The deathclaw snapped again and again, each time, taste more blood. Duke's eyes rolled back as he swallowed whole slabs of meat and organs pulled from within the mutant. A black clawed hand swung up and caught the mutant by the jaw, pulling the throat from the super mutant's neck. The victim fell into halves at his talons. Duke rose to his full height and let out another roar that sent the build into another destructive tremor. Dust, slivers of wood & stone trickled down with the deathclaw's renewed challenge. The remaining super mutants had a change of mind at the sight of Duke. The remaining four suffered a stroke of intelligence and acknowledge the chances of death and turned from the deathclaw. Duke heaved heavy breaths, blood and flesh dripped from him. The library was properly silent.  
  
    Madeline looked to the top of her enclosure as it lifted up with a nervous eye. Duke's deadpan face looking down at her sent a wave of relief through her. "Hi buddy. Have fun with your new friends?"  
  
    Blood dripped onto her forehead. A thick chunk of green flesh follow to smack against her face. "Awwww you did, didn't you?" She cooed as she stood to hug Duke's blood painted face. "Such a sweetie for watching out for me."  
  
    Duke grunted, there was little he could do about the woman. She was seem to truly adore him and he wasn't about to chase that way. Madeline took the book from her bag and walked around the blood stained hallway. The damage Duke caused was clearly evident by the trails of blood and bodies. Madeline nodded at each, glancing for a usable weapon. She managed to find a stimpak and several caps, but nothing useful for defending herself. They eventually found the deposit terminal for books. Tucked in the back corner of the library, splattered in graffiti and gore.  
  
    Madeline dropped it in and looked around. "Another job well done." She declared proudly, clapping her hands together to signal the end.  
  
    The deathclaw halted and gave her a disgruntled look over his shoulder. His tail twitching.  
  
    "Alright credit where it's due. I played Red Menace, you did all the heavy lifting." Madeline pointed at him, smiling. Duke returned her correction with a gentle headbutt.  
  
    Madeline scoured through the other super mutant gear. The armor was all obliviously far to big for her. They carried little more than weapons and trophies from their kills. No weapon she could wield, let alone lift. Though, she did find a treasure trove of parts she needed to fix the gauss, along with ample ammo for it.  
  
    She turned a cell over in her hands. "If none of the mutants where using these types of weapons, why were they carrying it?" She asked aloud.  
  
    "...Stupid..." Duke muttered quietly, claw pushing a mutant corpse over a desk.  
  
    Madeline gasped loudly and whipped around to face Duke. Spinning fast enough to nearly topple over. "Did you just...?" Duke!?"  
  
    The deathclaw starred at her, tilting his head as if in confusion. "..."  
  
    "No don't give me that silent mute act. I heard you." Madeline argued.  
  
    "..." Nothing from Duke.  
  
    Madeline squatted back down to her half looted corpse to sift through it. She swore up and down she heard a voice say 'stupid'. If it was Duke, he wasn't going to repeat it at this rate. She made a mental note to stay close to the deathclaw just in case he ever let something slip. That, or she was finally losing her mind. With the bodies picked through and the book returned, all that was left was to inform Daisy of the drop off. Madeline sighed and walked back to Duke, wrapping her arms around one of his. Duke started walking, Madeline hanging from his arm, complaining for only half the way back. After several stumbles that nearly took Duke with her, he pulled her up to cradle her in his claws and continue her clinging. The deathclaw shook his head and let the women babble on. Duke wanted to chuckle, she was annoying and troublesome, but sweet. Too much so for the Commonwealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duke is a bit OP, but I like him that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Duke to Daisy.
> 
> Another nightmare
> 
> Meeting Bobbi-No-Nose
> 
> taking down Mirelurks with two boards w/ nails in them and whistling.

   Madeline walked close Duke, she was exhausted, only keeping a hand to his shoulder for balance. Even if she hadn't managed to kill or do the job she was given, the travel was enough to wear on her. Life in a Brotherhood library wasn't exactly a taxing job. Walking was barely more than from one of the ship to the other, or to a building near the archives. It was jarring for her as to how much she had to do outside of the support of the Brotherhood. Not that she was yearning to return anytime soon. Exhausting or not, this was the most excitement she had had in her life. She considered letting loose another torrent of complaints, but choose to remain quiet. Whining was exhausting.  
  
    Duke stopped at the edge of Goodneighbor, letting Madeline say her goodbyes before burying himself beneath a husk of a car for the evening. Even with her acceptance of him, he didn't trust the rest of the Commonwealth to rally behind her. She spotted a sheet of fabric hanging off a pole, pulling it free, she tossed it open and let it sink to lay across the deathclaws back. She climbed over, around and back again, tucking the fabric as snugly as she could around the reptile. Madeline stepped over the rubble and made her way inside, she tripped twice just getting to the door. The guards hadn't bother to question her or the falls. Madeline pushed her body against the door and let it shove open from her weight. She slowly approached Daisy's shop.  
  
    "I got the book dropped off." Madeline said with a heavy tone. She stretched along the counter. "That was some walk."  
  
    Daisy looked her over, not a scratch on the women or blood for that matter. "You got the job done, that's great," She slid the handful of caps to Madeline . "I had expected you to be in worse shape than just out of breath."  
  
    "Duke handled the hard parts. I just get the work." Madeline said plainly, stretching across the counter in the opposite direction. "Sorry, I'm just so...tired and your counter...it's cold." She hummed happily, rubbing her face against the chilled display case.  
  
    Daisy shooed her off with a rag. "Up up. You can get a room at Rexford Hotel just inside the main square. Counter is for shopping." Daisy smiled warmly. "Now, who's Duke? Fahrenheit came asking about a man named 'Duke' early this afternoon. Same guy?"  
  
    "Duke isn't a person. Thought I told her that." Madeline grumbled and took a seat. "Duke is my friend, but since he's not a person, everyone would only understand the situation if I call him a 'pet'."  
  
    "That doesn't make a great deal of sense. Is he a dog?" Daisy tried to clarify. "That's not hard to understand."  
  
    "Deathclaw actually." Madeline corrected faster than she realized. Her hands flew up over her mouth in panic. "Oh my god, Daisy! Daisy, please don't tell! I don't want people shooting him. Please Daisy, he's such a good boy."  
  
    "I'd tell if i believe that at all." Daisy let out a healthy laugh, leaning over the counter. A wide and warm smile. "A deathclaw working with someone, that's new. Sweet child you are precious."  
  
    Madeline's face hardened. "Hey, I'm not crazy and I'm not a liar. Duke is a deathclaw." She said coldly.  
  
    "Oh?" Daisy raised what she had of an eyebrow. "And if he is, can I meet him since he's so friendly with you? I mean, that would be the only way anyone would believe something like that."  
  
    "..." Madeline weighed her options. Being called a liar against Duke being in danger.  
  
    Daisy shook her head and wiped off the last of the dirt on the counter. "That's alright, dear. It's cute, don't get me wrong. Just not believable. A mongrel I'd believe."  
  
    Madeline scowled. "Fine. But you have to leave your weapons here or put away."  
  
    Daisy looked hard at Madeline for a long moment. There was a seriousness to the woman's eyes. "Alright, you have a deal. I'll put two hundred caps to you not having a deathclaw."  
  
    "Okay, but seriously, no shooting him." Madeline started out from the shop. A pit formed in her stomach, burning and rolling against her gut.  
  
    Daisy followed the women through the gate and to the edge of Goodneighbor limits. "Alright hun. I don't see or hear a deathclaw."  
  
    Madeline waved Daisy to hush as she climbed into the pile of rusted car husks toward a sheet. "Duke, I'm so sorry. Duke, I have someone I want you to meet. I trust her."  
  
    Daisy groaned, hands on her hips as she was about to argue. She took a big step back when a car suddenly shifted and was shoved roughly to the side. Madeline stood up as a quantum deathclaw's head pushed upward, inches from each other's faces. The beast made no lunges or roars. He simply laid in the nest of rusted cars, seeming to listen to Madeline's justifications for the additional visitor. The deathclaw nodded and made a few small grunts. Daisy felt her heart skip when the deathclaw turned to look at her, rising from his metal bed. This was a horrible situation.  
  
    Madeline squealed loudly and hugged Duke's neck. "Oh, thank you, Duke! Such a perfect boy! I'm gunna have to find you some special treat!" She praised him as Duke stepped over the cars, Madeline hanging from his neck as he walked toward Daisy.  
  
    Daisy scooted back to scramble up on her feet. "Y-you weren't...I mean....honey, that's a DEATH…claw." The female ghoul struggled to form sentences.  
  
    Madeline dropped down. "I...know. I found him in a bear trap. Set him free and he's followed me since." Giving his ribs a rough pat. "Weapons haven't been working out well for me, so Duke does all the killing we need."  
  
    Duke shifted his weight and lowered himself enough to be comfortable on the steep decline. The female ghoul looked at him as every other sentient being did. Terror. He sighed, he missed the days when people welcomed him no different than others. Those days were gone along with that vault. All he was left with was the reputation other deathclaw crafted for him.  
  
    "Thank y-you...Duke?" Daisy backed away slowly.  
  
    Madeline saw how difficult Daisy was handling speaking while Duke was there. Madeline stepped between them, to gently headbutt his face. With a quick private word to Duke, he shuffled off to find a meal and new spot to sleep.  
  
    "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Madeline apologized to Daisy. "I don't know why I had to push the issue."  
  
    Daisy regained herself and fished a bag from her hip. "That was one of the wildest moments of my life and that's two hundred plus years worth. You earned this." She handed the bet's amount to Madeline .  
  
    "Thanks Daisy, but can we keep Duke between us?" Madeline half pleaded.  
  
    The female ghoul nodded. "Yeah, I think telling anyone would be bad for my health." She smiled as they made their way back inside. "Though I could make a killing taking bets."  
  
    "If Duke showed up that is." Madeline smirked.  
  
    Daisy went to close up her shop. The female ghoul wasn't lying when she told Madeline that this was probably her wildest moment. Radroaches, mongrels and bloatflys were enough to consider yourself established in the Commonwealth. Sneaking through a super mutant camp was bragging rights. Deathclaw, any kind, was enough to give you a wide berth even in the most unruly parts of the world. Trouble was proving it. There had been rumors the Brotherhood of Steel's current leader survived and even killed a deathclaw with his bare hands. A scar across his face for it. Most anyone worth their salt, were smart enough to avoid the reptiles as much as they could. Even if it meant going days out of your way to do so.  
  
    Madeline found the Rexford easily enough, the giant red lettered sign was obvious. The square was smaller than she had expected, the lack of a metal ceiling made it feel like a whole universe held in that square. She stepped into the hotel to find it dimly lit. Half rotten carpets, couches and chairs with numerous patch jobs. The smell of must and general disregard wafted around her. Her shoes trailed creaks and groans of warped wood. The front desk was well polished, a stark contrast to the rest of the furniture. A women stood, flipping through a fairly unburnt book.  
  
    "I'd like a room please." Madeline squeaked out.  
  
    The women hadn't moved, but her eyes peered up at her. "Twenty caps."  
  
    Madeline fished out the caps and placed them on the counter. The women sighed and closed her book, fishing a key from beneath the counter. "Second floor. Last room."  
  
    "Thanks." Madeline's cautious look pushed into a displeased frown.  
  
    She made her way up the stairs, creaks continuing to follow her. She resolved herself to give the room a try and hope for the best. If the room was a reflection of the clerk's attitude, she didn't hold hope to go another night. The nights she spent laid up against Duke were more friendly than the clerk. The room was just were she expected from the directions, the key turning smoothly enough. The room looked no better than the rest of the hotel. At the least, when Madeline threw herself into the bed, it didn't collapse. Sleep had taken her before the floor could claim her shoes.  
  
    Duke dug out a den beneath a slab of fallen highway overpass. He wasn't looking forward to sleep. The library had drained him a great deal and the female ghoul's introduction didn't help. Had he not decided to claim Madeline as his own, he might have eaten them both for the unwanted wake up call. He watched the light of day fall in the distance, debating wither he really truly wanted to risk nightmares again. His eyelids slowly slid shut as the sun set.  
  
    The screaming had finally stopped. He looked down at his blood drenched claws and defensive wounds along his hide. They didn't even wait to see if he was dangerous. The farmer opened fire on him as he came into view. Duke tried to leave, but another human blocked his way with a long barreled shotgun in his face. The pellets scattered and bounced off his thicken hide and horns. His attacker took a majority of them for their efforts. He was instantly blamed for the death. More guns and knives were coming for him, and against he initial desires, he defended himself. Killing the attack farmers was easier than breathing. They weren't even able to dodge his swipes he only put half his heart into. The tiny field drank up the blood of the ones that till it's land. He roared in pain, it wasn't what he wanted. He left the farm with the lesson burned into his memory.  
  
    Duke woke in the middle of the night through a hard thrash against his soil den. His eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't the farm, the cold highway at his back assured him of that much. He curled in on himself again and held back sleep for the remainder of the night.  
  
    Morning came as a rude onslaught of light and heat. Unyielding and unforgiving as time ticked onward. Madeline groaned loudly into the pillow, her body ached and protested against her twisting beneath the fraying blankets. She sat up harshly and rubbed her face to push sleep from her eyes. She dressed in and shuffled downstairs to the lobby. Madeline tried to recall when she managed her way out of her clothes, but chalked it up to the sleep version of herself. As an very short lived ex-boyfriend told her once, there was a very big difference between who she was awake and sleep. Her waking hours, Madeline was sweet natured and bounding left and right to help and keep busy. Evenings, she was sluggish, quick to threaten and even quicker to strike. Mornings were always a disorganized transition from one to the other.  
  
    Fred Allen, a gruff looking man came over to her. "Had someone come by asking for you. A job offer, go out, " He gestured with his hands the directions, "and speak to Bobbi-No-Nose."  
  
    Madeline quietly grumbled, trying to bridle her morning temper. "Sounds like a gangster."  
  
    Fred chuckled and shook his head. "Call her that to her face, and she'll see you don't have a nose either." He left Madeline scowling.  
  
    She bought a small breakfast and headed toward the State House with the gauss parts in her bag. Madeline stood on the steps and shook the last of her morning foul tempers. It was the last things she wanted to bring around Mayor Hancock. Not after the trust he was placing in her. Even if it wasn't much. She took a last moment to consider herself lucky she didn't have to leave town for her next job. The streets were busy, more so than she had expected of the town. Madeline watched people working on little projects, Neighborhood Watch wandering the town and keeping post in some places. She slowly made her way up to the building, a guard let her in. His stifle back laughter from their previous run in was clear on his face. Madeline shot him a dirty look, letting the scowl say plenty for her. Upstairs she found mayor Hancock looking over a slightly charred magazine.  
  
    Madeline cleared her throat to announce her presence. Hancock looked up at her. "Well kid, I heard from Daisy you did some good work for her. Nice to see a newcomer making a home here."  
  
    "If you hadn't let me stay, I'm not sure I would have found a better place." Madeline complimented.  
  
    Hancock waved it off. "To each their own. What can this illustrious mayor do for you?" He straightened himself with pride.  
  
    Madeline caught herself smiling rather than speaking. "....Sorry, right." She cleared her throat. "I brought most of the parts I need to fix the gauss from my job for Daisy. I wanted to put them in the rifle before I lost or damaged them."  
  
    The ghoul held his hand out and nodded, a queue for her to do what she needed. He followed after her a few minutes later. Madeline worked as quickly as she could, not wanting to take up the mayor's time or attention. She pulled small tools from her boots and wrist, each as she was needing them to assemble the parts. Tools protruded from her mouth, back to the gauss, and stuffed in her hair. Nimble hands darted carefully around wiring and bolts with a expertise the ghoul hadn't expected. Hancock watched with amusement as tools and parts were moved about as if in an orbit. The women was dexterous with her hands.  
  
    "You really think you can fix this thing?" Hancock asked from behind Madeline, a screwdriver clamped between her teeth.  
  
    She looked up at him, without removing the screwdriver. "Don't normally like people behind me." Her brows furrowed in concern.  
  
    Hancock chuckled quietly, "Give it time, I'm sure you wouldn't mind it. No one else has complained."  
  
    Madeline quickly turned her head back to the gauss to hide the sudden blush. She wished her mind hadn't just picture him pushing up against her from behind. Wished she hadn't suddenly imagined his hot breath against the back of her neck, or his teeth against her ear. Hancock was a ghoul, it wasn't natural to even consider the situation. It wasn't natural, was it? Madeline shook her head and grunted to push her imagination back in line, she hoped he had missed her lapse of attention. His pleased sigh told her he likely hadn't missed it.  
  
    "Uhm, okay, so all I need to do is replace the coils. I have another job lined up." She stood, careful not to let her butt rise faster than her head. "I'm hoping to find them soon."  
  
    "Reserved, I can respect that. Or is that inexperience curbing you?" Hancock teased her about her lack of response to his lewd comment. "Happy hunting, sister." He waved as he walked back to his office.  
  
    Madeline watched him walk back, smirking. 'Ass like that, who needs ass'ets.' She caught her train of thought. Amusement ran over by embarrassment.  
  
    It was the first time she left the state house feeling like her heart was off beat. Madeline's head thudded, the sound deafening in her ears. Much more and she wouldn't have been surprised to see her stomach come up. Madeline held her hands out, they trembled a bit. She groaned loudly and kicked the steps before jogging off to the location Fred Allen had mentioned. She needed a new task. Anything for a distraction.  
  
    "A job. My kingdom for a job." She reworded a quote for herself.  
  
    The alley was a tight squeeze with a single sharp turn. On one end of a boxed in alley was a large steel door. If she hadn't been told about the alley, let alone the door, she would have missed it. Madeline gave it a once over and knocked hard with the back of her knuckles. The slide snapped back, and a pair of milky black eyes starred hard at her.  
  
    "Oh!" Madeline exclaimed in surprise. "Hi, I was asked for by 'Bobbi-No-Nose'."  
  
    The ghoul nodded. "You looking for more work? I heard you've been pulling jobs around town." A female's voice, raspy and harsh, but a woman's none the less.  
  
    "News travel's fast." Madeline's mouth once again out ran her brain.  
  
    "Size of this town and tell me anything stays private." The ghoul growled, her eyes narrowing at Madeline. "Prove that and I'll go dancing naked in the Third Rail."  
  
    Madeline gave a weak smile, fighting not to picture the situation. "Got me there, sorry. Yeah, I'm doing jobs around town. Always looking for more."  
  
    The ghoul vanished and opened the door. "Come in and we'll talk downstairs."  
  
    Madeline entered, the main room looked like it had suffered fresh explosions. Construction lights illuminated the room and the stairs down. Madeline followed the ghoul, she assumed was Bobbi. They came to a small room, more of a dirt hole at the start of a tunnel. Bobbi wore dirty dark gray slacks and a short white sleeve button up with a tight black vest. Her hair was bobbed and curled around her head, a milk chocolate brown.  
  
    "So you're the one doing work around Goodneighbor." Bobbi took a seat. "Why?"  
  
    Madeline was taken back a bit by the question. "I want to help. I have no place of my own. If I'm going to make one here, I need to pitch into the community."  
  
    "That's very noble of you." Bobbi sounded almost condescending. "How would you like to give a big leg up for the town?"  
  
    She nodded. "Of course! This town has been nothing if not helpful and welcoming to me. I'd love to give back." Madeline beamed.  
  
    Bobbi nodded. "Well in today's world, you have to take some to give some. And I'm looking to do a little 'taking' from Diamond City. Know it?"  
  
    Madeline gave Bobbi a suspicious look. "I know of it, never been there myself."  
  
    "Well that 'city' has been terrible to ghouls for years. Kicked everyone who wasn't a smooth skin and left us to rot in the ruins. I think it's time ghouls took a little back from them." Bobbi explained, anger creeping into her face.  
  
    "Oh, that actually sounds fair to me. A sort of delayed payback." Madeline took a seat in the dirt across from Bobbi. "So you want to rob them to give it back to Goodneighbor?"  
  
    "Well, with a portion to ourselves for our hard work." Bobbi tested the waters.  
  
    Madeline gave a slow nod. "Okay, I guess that isn't asking much. Expenses, labour and what not."  
  
    Bobbi crossed a leg over. "That's great news to hear. If you want in, first thing I need is for you to go check on our little workers down in the tunnel."  
  
    Madeline was back up in a rush. "Yes ma'am." She jogged down the tunnel Bobbi had pointed her toward.  
  
    The female ghoul watched in astonishment at the eagerness and speed at which the woman took to the job. The mass of robes didn't give much insight about Madeline's choice of weapon. The devotion she displayed for Goodneighbor was something greed would help alter when they got to the intended target. Bobbi smiled to herself, it was a need to know sort of information. Madeline didn't need to know they were planning on busting into Mayor Hancock's personal stash. The ghoul counted on greed and the simplicity of Madeline.  
  
    The tunnel groaned with the breeze, the sound of water dripping echoed with Madeline's steps. A short ways down she came up to two men digging. They complained between themselves as she approached. Madeline raised a hand toward them to catch their attention when a large splash was heard in the back. The three looked toward the noise, the diggers preparing to bolt. A chittering sound was heard rushing toward them, a sound that most anyone knew. Two mirelurks burst into the passage, blocking the advance further into the tunnel. The giant mutant craps trilling and snapping their claws wildly. The workers panicked and ran leaving Madeline alone with the two giant mutated angry crabs.  
  
    "Ohhhh shit, shit, shit." Madeline cursed as she rushed back against a wall. The mirelurks circling around either side of her, cutting off her escape. No where to run and Duke was well out of ear shot.  
  
    She tore through her memory for information on mirelurks. All she could recall of any worth was their ancestors, much smaller crabs some two hundred and many thousand generations ago. It was hardly helpful, there hadn't been a sighting of regular crabs in hundreds of years. Winging it was her best chance. She snatched up two discarded boards and banged them together, copying the pattern the mirelurks made with their claws. She waved the boards in the air when they raised their claws. Madeline could only hope that she would confuse them, or die looking like a fool. At the very least, it would be a private insulting death.  
  
    The mirelurks became agitated, but made no move to continue rushing at her. She smacked the boards in a random pattern, trying to copy their clicking with her tongue. Being smaller she was able to hurry behind one of the two, she repeated the clicks and bangs in the hopes to confuse them. The mirelurk she hid behind couldn't see her and the other was unable to due to it's companion between them. The tunnel's echo made it hard for the giant crabs to pin down her location. Madeline kept repeating the clicks and randomizing her bangs. Without any warning she couldn't understand in the first place, the mirelurks turned on each other. She banged louder and more wildly, clicking her tongue behind her teeth. She risked a whistle and watch the two fly into a frenzy against each other. After a few minutes of her wild display, the surviving damaged mirelurk received a four inch nail into it's head from the board Madeline was wielding.  
  
    She sank to the ground aside the dead crabs, laughing manically. "I-I I am the....the crab whiiisperer." She spent a few moments cackling at her own joke before dusting off and heading up to Bobbi.  
  
    Madeline handed a chunk of Mirelurk meat to Bobbi. "Bobbi, I hate to say this to you. I'm sure it's treatable, but...y-you have crabs." Her sympathetic look strained against her internal amusement.  
  
    Bobbi threw the meat down. "This funny to you." She fumed at Madeline trying to hid her laughter. "Alright, this changes things a little. We're going to need someone to dig."  
  
    "I wouldn't be good at it. Unless you want to hear me constantly complain about the lack of time to make sand castles." Madeline jested, knowing full well that she wasn't much for manual labour.  
  
    Bobbi's face slacked at Madeline's. "Regular riot act aren't you. Meet me in Diamond City. The guy we need is locked up there."  
  
    "Wait, locked up?" Madeline's concerns were implied well enough for Bobbi to understand.  
  
    "He didn't do anything major. Caught stealing some food. Meet me at the center of the market." Bobbi gave her the brief explication before heading out.  
  
    Madeline ducked back down into the tunnel and checked the size of them. She was satisfied with the size and went back out of the building. She had no plans to return to the tunnels without Duke. It was a lucky break and some quick thinking that got her past two mirelurks without a weapon, that sort of luck didn't usually hold out long. Boards were a suicide bet that for some cosmic humor, worked this time. She bolted out of Goodneighbor and called for Duke. Madeline didn't have to wait long before the deathclaw came out of hiding. He had raised his head out from over a cement barricade close to Goodneighbor. If the gate guard had looked hard enough, he could have spotted Duke.  
  
    "Duke! Get down! What if someone see's you" Madeline checked the guard post at the gate. It was vacant. She rushed around the corner, Duke in tow.  
  
    "Heading to Diamond City for a job." She opened her arms to Duke as he came down to her. "Want to go with me?" She petted his head and neck.  
  
    His tail thumped happily. Madeline gave him a rough pat. "Okay, to Diamond City." She started walking only to stop a few feet away.  
  
    Duke hadn't moved as he watched her.  
  
    Madeline looked back at Duke. "Which way is it?" She had been struggling with navigating the pipboy.  
  
    The deathclaw grunted and brushed against her as he started toward their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I love the bit with the crabs. Too many bad jokes spurred that scene into creation. Its a ridiculous mental image.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to Diamond City  
> Duke opening up a bit  
> Meeting Piper (+interview)  
> Breaking Mel out  
> Meeting ellie

Chapter 5  
  
  
    Duke bite into Madeline's robes. He bunched her close as he could, taking several big steps backward. He bolted like a bat out of hell for the massive gap in the overpass's road. With a mighty push Duke launched himself and Madeline across the missing section. He skidded across the cracking pavement, stopping only to sliding into the side of a car. They made their leap in far less time than it would have been to climb down the highway. Madeline breathed easier as Duke relaxed his grip.  
  
    Madeline didn't bother trying to climb down, it wasn't the first time in this trip he carried her. Duke had apparently had enough of her tripping over rocks, falling into ditches and traps. He only let her down to inspect the gap of the bridge. She had gotten them lost twice and ambushed by raiders once. Her supplies were running low again, Duke had had enough of her feeble attempts to survive. She'd learned quickly enough that she wasn't going to win against the deathclaw. Hanging from a deathclaws mouth certainly gave people the idea she was food, and left them be. She remembered a time when she saw a mother cat carrying a baby across a field. Madeline wondered if the kitten was as embarrassed as she was. Regardless, neither her or the kitten were in a position to argue. All she could do was keep her feet up and the tails of robes tucked up tight so Duke didn't step on them. He tripped once on them, the amount of angry incoherent yelling was enough to make Madeline realize she wasn't the leader of this partnership.  
  
    The outline of a city began to take shape. Duke saw it and Madeline was finally put down. She started to walk but Duke begun digging a pit for a fire, and a hole to rest in. Madeline sighed, she didn't want to put Duke through anything he didn't want to. After all, he was doing all the hard work while she simply acted as the face of their business venture. The deathclaw had already gone above and beyond to help her. It left very little room to protest any choice he made. Madeline settled in to make camp as well. Again, she attempted to work the pipboy they had scavenged. The least she could for Duke was have a working map.  
  
    Fire popped here and there. An sharp burning ember landed off the former scribes hand, yanking her from her thoughts. Madeline hadn't realized she'd been staring into it. Duke rested just behind her, his eyes where still open.  
  
    "Duke?" Madeline called quietly.  
  
    The deathclaw turned his head a little.  
  
    "Sleeping?" Madeline asked, she felt bad for bothering him.  
  
    Duke nuzzled her once and shook his head.  
  
    "Can you talk? I still swear I heard you say something at the library, and I'm at a lost for human friends." Madeline was prepared to get herself fitted for a jacket and padded room. "Not that I had any real success with those to begin with."  
  
    "..." There was a long silence, Madeline eventually turned away, resigning the evening to a self proclaimed insanity.  
  
    "...Yes." A deep rough gravely voice uttered from Duke.  
  
    Madeline's head snapped hard in Duke's direction, she half expected her neck to snap. "I'm not crazy!" She gasped behind her hands.  
  
    "...Just...lost..." Duke tapped the back of her head hard with a horn.  
  
    "Ugh." Madeline groaned. "So I'm directionaly challenged. Eat me." She chuckled once.  
  
    Duke raised his head and looked at her sideways. "No eat...protect."  
  
    Madeline felt her eyes tear up a bit. "Thanks Duke." She thought a moment. "Is 'Duke' actually your name?"  
  
    He shook his head.  
  
    "What is it?" She asked, waiting quietly.  
  
    Duke grumbled and stretched. "Duke...now."  
  
    "Okay then, Duke, I'm sorry. You've been doing everything. Most I can do is trigger traps and spring ambushes. I shouldn't be out here."  
  
    The deathclaw bobbed his head a few times. "Mads...save Duke." He grumbled and pushed against Madeline, "Duke...protect." He brought a clawed hand up and shoved Madeline's face into the dirt. "Mads...rest."  
  
    Madeline chuckled and moved to nestle into the crook of Duke's body. She slept well knowing Duke was there to guard her. Inept or proficient in the Commonwealth, she had Duke. Nothing in the world could even come close to touching her without having to cross the deathclaw first. Even old age was going to have to fight him. Sleep came to her like a old friend.  
  
    She was forced again to leave Duke behind as she approached Diamond City. He assured her he was fine, that he would track down food. As Madeline drew closer to the main gate, she saw a woman in a form fitting leather red coat, news boy cap, black gloves and boots. Black hair to match. She was having a heated argument with a man over a speaker system.  
  
    The woman disgustedly stormed away from the speaker. Her face warmed when she saw Madeline. "Looking to get into Diamond City?"  
  
    Madeline nodded once. "Yeah, I have business here."  
  
    The woman, who the man on the speaker had called 'Piper', smile widened at Madeline's answer. In a hushed tone. "Play along." She spoke loud enough for the speaker to hear. "What's that, you have supplies that would last us months? Oh I'd hate for the door guard to turn you down."  
  
    Madeline shook her head. "Yep and that's just one of my Brahmin."  
  
    The man in the speaker sounded defeated. "Alright Piper, alright."  
  
    Piper turned to Madeline . "Thanks, Blue."  
  
    "Blue?" Madeline questioned.  
  
    "The pipboy?" Piper pointed to the device on Madeline's wrist. "You're from a vault, aren't you?"  
  
    "Oh! No, thank goodness. I'm not from one of those meat grinders." Madeline recalled the information the Brotherhood had gathered on the Vaults. None of the vaults were kind to their occupants. Most were designed with some kind torture or a slow death in mind.  
  
    "Well you have a pipboy," looking Madeline over, "No gun, knife or even a frag grenade. Where you coming from?"  
  
    "Goodneighbor." Madeline answered cheerfully. "Spreading my search for work."  
  
    Piper's head tilted down as she starred at Madeline . "Goodneighbor, that cesspool? And unarmed to boot. I think I may have my next story."  
  
    "Does the pay include helping me figure out the pipboy?" Madeline gave Piper a flat disheartened look. Journalist were never a treat for what she had heard. History had a rather them painted as unscrupulous and shrewd.  
  
    "Uh...not from me, but I can point you in the direction of a guy who can." Piper looked over her shoulder at the open gate. A very angry short portly man waited inside. "Come on before he shuts us out."  
  
    Madeline followed Piper's brisk pace. "..."  
  
    The stout man welcomed Piper with complaints and abuse. "Piper, who decided you could come back in here?!" He growled. "You cause nothing but problems!"  
  
    Piper hissed, charging up to the man. "Says the mayor who doesn't want investigations into the disappearance going on around town."  
  
    "Piper..." The mayor clenched up with a murderous look on his face.  
  
    "Oh!" Piper cut him off, "How about we ask our newcomer? How do you feel about the press being silence?"  
  
    The mayor was blind sided, he hadn't noticed Madeline behind Piper. "Oh, don't let this upstart taint your view of our city. I'm Mayor McDonough, welcome to Diamond City."  
  
    Madeline looked a bit repulsed. "Goodneighbor welcomed me with 'don't let this taint your view' line. Trouble for you is, I believed Mayor Hancock. And he went so far as to stab a man just as I walked in." Madeline clicked her tongue in disappointment. "I see no body here. Just a overfed shark."  
  
    Piper cringed and looked to see the raging face of McDonough. The mayor of Diamond City stormed back, leaving the women at the gate. "Yeah, that's Goodneighbor."  
  
    "Mayor Hancock was very pleasant." Madeline sighed. She straightened as she sensed her mind looking to wander into improper imagination. "Suppose I could have been nicer to your mayor though."  
  
    The reporter turned to Madeline with a smile, "Nice? You were absolutely vicious. We better get to my office. Or you can wait till McDonough puts your name on the chopping block too."  
  
    Madeline followed Piper to her office, down in the outskirts of the field just off the main walkway into town. Inside was a beat up old printing press, chugging loudly with every ounce of it's life on every rotation. A small living area, desk and a smaller bedroom in back. Piper led Madeline to the private office, a side attachment built on the main structure. Madeline was gestured to sit, Piper took a seat across from her.  
  
    "So do you want to do that interview? I want a fresh perspective on the town." Piper pushed for her article. A practised smile on her face.  
  
    Madeline shook her head. "I'm actually here for work at the moment. Once that's done, I'd love to answer your questions." Madeline sighed, there didn't seem a chance to escape. "I have a friend waiting outside of town, do you know where the marketplace is from here?"  
  
    Piper grumbled, she sat back. "Fine, fair. Market is a left and straight. You can't miss it. The vendors are loud enough."  
  
    "Thank you, I'm happy I could help you get back into the city." Madeline stood, dusting herself off and offering a hand to Piper.  
  
    The reporter begrudgingly smiled and stood as well. "That's alright. I always get back in one way or another. Be sure to come back." She shook Madeline's hand and pointed to the pipboy, "I would hate for you not to get the best out of that thing."  
  
    Madeline nodded and head out to the market. It was just as Piper had said. The vendors were deafening there, each almost screaming over the others. It was the first time since she left the Prydwen, she missed the established order of the Brotherhood. The single shop ran by the Quartermaster for weapons and ammo. The cafeteria for food and even the common space where everyone came to relax. Here it was a ring of similar shops all vying for attention. Chaos. She walked around the center stands of vendors when a faint whistle caught her ear. Madeline saw a woman dressed in a heavy coat and full face covering gas mask. The hair sticking out the back gave the stranger away.  
  
    Madeline took a seat. "...Bobbi?"  
  
    "You're sharp." Bobbi's tone was starting to sound constantly condescending no matter what was said. "Here in the jail is a man named Mel. He is an expert in robots and I need him for this job."  
  
    Her face twisted into a scowl, "What good is a Mr. Handy suppose to do for us? Tunnel digging isn't really their strength anymore."  
  
    Madeline could 'hear' Bobbi's eyes roll with the sigh. "Don't ask a lot of questions, it's not important. I know what's going on, just trust me. You came this far for Goodneighbor, haven't you?"  
  
    "You have a point." Madeline was struggling to fully believe that point as it was. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
    Bobbi's gas mask starred at Madeline for a long moment. "..."  
  
    "I want you to be his tailor." She did a half spin on the bar stool. Slowly turning back. "The hell do you think I want, I want you to get him out and convince him to help out." Bobbi hissed.  
  
    Bobbi again didn't bother to wait for a reply. She got up and left, leaving Madeline to her work. When breaking someone out, you have three options. One: you can bribe a guard. Two: kill the guards and anyone else. Three: sneak the prisoner out. Madeline took out her coin bag, four hundred plus in caps. It may be enough. Aside the amount, it was going to help Goodneighbor in the end. Bribing was going to be her best bet. Murder was too noticeable in a jumpy town such as Diamond City. Sneaking Mel out wasn't a much better option either. Not with her clumsy luck.  
  
    Madeline found the jail with a minor amount of difficulty. It was tucked in the back, buried under the bleachers. Inside a large locker room was the cells, two simple iron cages side by side. The only occupant was a ginger haired man in scruffy looking plain clothes. He sat quietly on a single bench at the back of the cell. Three guards milled about the area surrounding the cells. Two of the three left to go through a door to the back, Madeline took the chance to quietly approach the third.  
  
    "Excuse me." She tapped the guard. "I was wondering if I could purchase your services for a few minutes."  
  
    The guard's head lowered to eye her. "You're joking, this guy?" The guard shot a short look at Mel.  
  
    "He's a friend and I need his help with my house. Come on, did he really do anything worth being guarded on such a nice day?" Madeline offered her argument.  
  
    "Not really," He looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening. "Alright, look two hundred caps is worth me looking away."  
  
    Madeline nodded once. "A hundred for the key now. A hundred as I leave." She crossed her arms, she had no intention on budging.  
  
    "..."  
  
    "Deal." The guard spat out, his hand toward her. He took the caps and walked to the back room. Slipped the key into the cell's door as he passed.  
  
    Madeline hurried over and turned the key as quietly as a rough iron lock would let her. "Mel? Bobbi sent me."  
  
    The man stood and hurried out the door. "Let's talk outside, I don't exactly want to get caught here."  
  
    The two rushed out, Madeline dropping the bag of caps for the guard. Once the two found themselves just around the adjacent building Mel spoke up. "So what's the big deal that Bobbi couldn't wait one day."  
  
    Madeline turned dramatically on her heels. "One day? I just dropped two hundred caps to spring you a day early. You had better be worth it."  
  
    Mel shrugged. "Bobbi was never good about waiting. She obviously has something going on or I'd still be sitting in the cell."  
  
    "Yeah, I don't know details. She sent me to get you and bring you back to Goodneighbor." Madeline sighed hard, the sting of losing that many caps rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
    "Sounds like Bobbi, never one to share details. Usually has a good reason though. I'll meet you there." Mel shrugged and started off with a nod from Madeline.  
  
    Something started to gnaw at the back of Madeline's mind. Bobbi wouldn't give her specific details, sorta reasonable. Mel was needed, but she wouldn't wait even twenty four hours, that was strange as it was. Mel didn't look like a hard labour guy or even muscle for that matter. To Madeline, that meant he was some kind of specialist. For what though? Madeline was starting to get the idea into her head that Bobbi was setting her up.  
  
    "I need this pipboy working." Madeline turned her wrist to look over the accessory computer snugly sitting there.  
  
    Piper's office was closed when Madeline made her way back over there. She knocked roughly against the door the reporter had taken her through the first time. "Piper! Piper, open up. It's about that article and pipboy."  
  
    There was a clatter from within before the door cracked open revealing the sleepy face of Piper. "...Pipboy?"  
  
    "I need your help with the pipboy, I'll give you that interview you wanted." Madeline wasn't budging, she'd charge in if she had to.  
  
    Piper's face scrunched in thought. "...Alright, come in."  
  
    Madeline came through roughly and took a seat.  
  
    "Yeah, go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Piper growled at the entrance.  
  
    "I'm sorry but I'm tight on time and I need this pipboy working right. At least getting a crash course in its use." Madeline groaned and gestured for Piper to start.  
  
    Piper sensed some urgency. "Okay, right into it then. So your first time to Diamond City, what do you think?"  
  
    "Think? I can see that there is a well defined line between the elite and the poor. It's not something I'd hope to see in this day in age. Sadly, too common." Madeline spoke quickly.  
  
    Piper nodded as she wrote notes. "You have a point. So what are you doing here? Looking for someone?"  
  
    Madeline shook her head. "Not someone, it's just a job. I'm trying to help the community that took me in and get me on my feet."  
  
    "Community?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "Which one? A local farm, small town, or a caravan? Goodneighbor?"  
  
    "I'd rather they go unnamed in this. To protect them as they have me. From raiders or Institute if it comes to that." Madeline's tone was flat and guarded.  
  
    Piper nodded. "Okay then. You mentioned Institute. Do you think they're behind the sudden increase in people disappearing?"  
  
    Madeline considered the current boogeymen of the world. "Yes, it's not unlike any of the stories or rumors I've heard about them. It wouldn't surprise me to hear they were doing the abductions"  
  
    There was a sad sigh from Piper, "I'm sure I've heard a lot of them already. They're shady and hard to track."  
  
    "Yes, but a problem for a different day for me." Madeline cut into Piper's train of thought. "Is that all?"  
  
    "Last question: do you have anything you want to say to the people who've lost someone?" Piper frowned.  
  
    Madeline smiled softly and steeled her face at Piper. "Do not give up. Hope or efforts, never stop. Fight your own battles and don't expect someone else to fix them for you if you won't stand on your own two legs first."  
  
    Piper cleared her throat. "Rather militant view. Right, got what I need." She tucked her notebook into her coat pocket. "See Nick Valentine, detective agency. He, uhm, has a knack for machines."  
  
    With written directions and a illustration of the private eye's sign, Madeline hurried down the alleys of Diamond City. Eventually she came to the neon sign of 'Valentine Detective Agency'. Madeline looked at the clock on the pipboy, time was speeding by and she hoped this private eye would be brief. She pushed in only to find a women standing at a filing cabinet. Dark chocolate hair wrapped up in a single large glory roll a top her head, a puffed out ragged skirt and clean top.  
  
    Madeline cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"  
  
    The women hadn't bothered to turn. "Office is closed. Sorry, we're not taking anyone in tonight."  
  
    "I'm actually looking for some help. Piper sent me for Nick Valentine." Madeline frowned.  
  
    The women sighed. "I'm sorry I was rude. My name is Ellie Perkins. It's just that..."  
  
    Madeline mentally cursed and readied for the inevitable request of a 'favor'. "..."  
  
    "The detective has gone missing while working a case." Ellie sighed and sat back against the draws. "The Skinny Malone case, he tracked them to Park Street Station."  
  
    "Any reason why there?" Madeline sighed, it was on the tip of this woman's tongue.  
  
    "There's an old vault under there, I told Nick that it was a trap..." Ellie looked behind Madeline, lost in a memory. "But he just smiled and went anyway, same as always."  
  
    Madeline stifled back a groan. "I'll bring him back."  
  
    Ellie brightened up. "You would? That would be great. Please, save him."  
  
    Outside the office Madeline slumped and let out a grumble. One step closer only to find her objective had moved ahead again. She wasted no time and ran for the main entrance of Diamond City. She bolted past the guard and the doorman behind the counter. They had shouted something at her, but she expected it to be worthless at the moment. She slowed to a jog till she was out of eye sight.  
  
    "Duke?" Madeline called out, she smiled warmly as the deathclaw tumbled from a half collapsed building.  
  
    She greeted him as she always did. "Hey buddy. So we have to find some private eye at place called Part Street Station. Know it?"  
  
    Duke nodded. "Great we're in a hurry, gotta go fast." Madeline started to take off, Duke scooped up a portion of her robes and ran for her.  
  
    A few hours crept by painfully as Madeline watched the clock. Duke's speed was enough to push past enemies, several tried to chase them only to give up quickly. Duke slowed to a trot, releasing Madeline just as the sun begun to rise. She saw feral ghoul bodies laying about the entry of an old subway station entrance. She gave them no more thought, going so far to wave off Duke's grumbling.  
  
    A hand snatched Madeline's ankle.  
  
    The quiet morning air was suddenly filled with the sounds of Madeline shrieking. The howls of ghouls as they rose and shambled toward her. Duke easily dispatched the walking corpses that got within reach. He eventually made his way over to Madeline . She was on the ground with a ghoul clawing up her leg, all the while she repeatedly bashed the ghoul in the face and head with the backside of her pipboy. The ghoul had stopped moving, Madeline continued screaming and wailing on the ghouls head, shouting insults at it for scaring her. Duke picked the skull caved corpse off her leg and tossed it aside.  
  
    Madeline realized she had killed the ghoul, but hadn't stop her attack. "Well, I can chalk that up to an embarrassing moment..." She flushed red and dusted herself off, an arm coated in odd color blood.  
  
    Duke grumbled out a laugh, shaking his head. "I'll remember." He tapped a claw to his chest.  
  
    "Great." Madeline chuckle mixed with a moan. "Alright, once more?" She gestured toward the subway doors below them.  
  
    Duke blended himself and gently pushed the double doors open, Madeline trailing just behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit wonky setting Mads on the games main plot since she isn't Sole. I hope it wasn't too jarring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting and meeting Valentine
> 
> Finishing Bobbi-No-Nose's mission

   The stairs into the station were quiet. Duke and Madeline crept over the ghouls, managing not to wake them. The two pushed into the tunnels till they reached a open vault door. She withheld a awe filled gasp. She had never seen a vault this close before. The first boogeymen of her life. The Brotherhood told a mix of fantasy and horror stories about vaults. Their untouched technological treasures within, stacked neatly next to victims of company experiments. Duke blended with the shadows and went past her. She noticed why, by the entrance was a pair of gangster ghouls guarding the open door. They imploded where they stood, Duke recolored himself with bloody claws. Madeline grinned and jogged up to the deathclaw.  
  
    The two wandered through the vault, sneaking kills, till they found the hollowed out husk of an atrium. A thug stood at a large circular window, taunting someone on the other side. By the way he addressed the person, Madeline assumed that it could only be the detective. She slipped through the shadows till she got up to the platform where the thugs was talking. She motioned for Duke, who lunged in full view at the man.  
  
    The thug didn't even have time to scream before Duke ripped out his throat. The man behind the glass had plenty of time to comment. "Sweet mother of...!"  
  
    Madeline took the recently deceased's spot peering through the glass. There stood a man, partly covered in shadows. A fedora and a long light brown trench coat. His voice rough and thick in an old world accent. He was fairly tall with a lean figure. Something was off about one of his hands, it looked awfully thin for a humans.  
  
    He looked up at Madeline . "Look, it won't take long for Skinny Malone's people to realize they're short one. A deathclaw eats even faster, so get me out of here." He stressed, glancing in the direction Duke had dove in.  
  
    Madeline smiled and fought with the lock through her thick sleeves over her hands. The door swooshed open and Madeline darted inside. "Hi. Are you a detective?"  
  
    "Not that I'm appreciative of the reversed roles here, but what is a dame like you doing rescuing an ol' gum shoe like me?" Valentine looked her over with a critical eye.  
  
    "Ellie, she told me you were missing and where." Madeline took a step closer. She saw the man for what he was. A falling apart synth. "Oh...You're a synth." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
    Valentine grumbled a bit. "That a problem?" Next there would be screaming and gunfire.  
  
    "Nope. 'Fascinated' is more like it." Madeline smiled and rocked on her heels a bit. "I actually need your help."  
  
    The synth collected his gear. "I'm happy to help but we need to get out before Malone send people to check in. Or worse that deathclaw comes back."  
  
    "Huh, Duke?" Madeline shook her head. "He's a sweetie, friend of mine. He's my backup."  
  
    Valentine's face shifted from concern to shock. "I have seen some wild things in my days, but a deathclaw 'friend', easily takes top of the list."  
  
    The detective started out the door, "Come on, let's get out of here before Malone misses me." The eager synth pushed through the door.  
  
    Madeline followed after, Duke hidden from view. As they traversed their way back up, in between gunning down ghouls and killing gangsters, Valentine explained the job he had taken. He was paid to chase after and bring home a wayward daughter. When he had arrived, it turned out that the daughter hadn't ran away. She had run of to elope with Skinny Malone. Madeline quietly listened, she laughed lightly and ran for the vault door when it came into view. The sight of Skinny Malone, the girl and the gangsters made her stop suddenly. Unfortunately for her, she tripped and took a face full of dirt in front of a full audience. Duke hidden among the shadows cast by industrial lights.  
  
    "Nicky?" Malone complained, ignoring Madeline as the detective appeared. "What's going on?"  
  
    Valentine grunted and put his hands up, taking a few shifting steps. "Your girl there wanted me dead. You locked me up." He sounded annoyed more than anything. "Did ya' think I was goin' stay in that room?"  
  
    Malone and the client's daughter looked at Madeline as she rose from the dirt. "Don't tell me this green horn busted you out." The gang leader groaned in frustration. "She can barely walk down some stairs."  
  
    "Kid can hold her own." Valentine scoffed thinking back to seeing the deathclaw appear suddenly.  
  
    Madeline dusted her self with the empty flaps of sleeves past her hands, "Darla, why don't you head home? What's Malone done for you anyway? He didn't listen when you warned him about the detective. He's not listening now."  
  
    Darla tried to retort, but she bite her lip. "Y-you know. You're right. What's this fat oaf done for me!" She mewled, lowering her weapon.  
  
    Malone turned to the women. "Darla, doll, where ya' going?"  
  
    "It's over Malone. I'm going home." She hissed at the gangster. Throwing her bat to the ground "And good riddance to you."  
  
    Skinny Malone moved to stop her but froze for a moment. He turned back to Valentine and Madeline . "I spare your life and you just cost me my girl!" He seethed.  
  
    Madeline dropped like a sack of bricks, "Duke!" She shrieked knowing gunfire was coming as guns rose toward herself and the synth.  
  
    Weapons were cocked, followed by the terrified screams of victims of a deathclaw. Duke leapt from gangster to gangster, making short work of them. Each man who held a gun against Valentine and Madeline was soon little more than a red slush seeping into the dirt floor of the vault entrance tunnels. Duke returned to Madeline, dripping thick droplets of blood and flesh onto her back.  
  
    Valentine came over cautiously. "Kid, it's over." He shot a look at the deathclaw before placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
    Madeline looked up suddenly with a big grin. "I found some caps!" She held two rusted caps toward Valentine's face.  
  
    "That's...nice. Let's get back to my office." Valentine stood up.  
  
    "If we need to, sure. I'm actually needing to get back to another job quickly." She stood with Valentine, coming to stand close. "I need help with this pipboy. I don't know how they work." Madeline held up her left arm, it was upside down for the synth.  
  
    Valentine walked and re-positioned her arm so he could see. "That's all, can't complain, you came to save me for this little problem." He looked it over, flipping through a few menu screens. After a while he released Madeline's arm. "Set back to factory default. But a quest about a lost kid won't go away. I'd look into that."  
  
    Madeline immediately checked the pipboy, "will do, lost kid is always a concern." She committed the screen's contents to memory so she'd recognize it in her fumbling of the device.  
  
    The synth touched the brim of his hat to her. "Well, thanks kid. Stop by my office for a reward when you get done with your current job."  
  
    She watched Valentine head out through the tunnels. Madeline lifted her arm and started digging through the pipboy. Duke pushed his head between her legs and slowly stood. She was to engrossed in the device, she hadn't noticed duke letting her ride atop the back of his neck rather than carry her in his arms. The deathclaw walked them out of the now emptied abandoned station, still she fiddled with the pipboy. Madeline was running tutorials and personalizing the computer so that she would be able to make the best out of it.  
  
    It wasn't until four sitting position changes and the familiar sounds of Goodneighbor did Madeline's mind come out of her self appointed education. She gasped a bit in surprise, seeing where they were and 'how' she arrived. She gave Duke a delicate pat to his neck and slide down to the street.  
  
    "My precious boy. So perfect." She praised and nuzzled her face against his. "I'd be lost without you." She cooed.  
  
    "Dead." Duke corrected in a raspy voice. "Dead without me." He patted the top of her head before giving her a farewell nuzzle.  
  
    Madeline climbed over the last bit of debris between her and the path into Goodneighbor. She slipped, shrieked, quickly finding herself caught by her sleeve around some protruding iron spiral bars in concert.  
  
    She groaned in embarrassment. "Well, I really can't say he's wrong..." She tried kicking herself free only to see a chunk of concert come down and further pin the sleeve.   
  
    Madeline looked to the gate guard. "Excuse me, mister ghoul gate guard person!" she called out, he looked to her with an annoyed face. "Little help?"  
  
    The guard said something to a person on the inside of the gate, giving Madeline an acknowledging wave. She sighed and resigned herself to her temporary imprisonment.  
  
    A member of the Neighborhood Watch ran to the Old State house to retrieve something to cut the women free. He shifted through the lost and found for a decent knife. The noise drew Hancock's attention from upstairs. The mayor went to the railing above the other ghoul to see what was going on.  
  
    "Jimmy? Lose something?" Hancock chuckled, jet canister dangling between his knuckles.  
  
    The ghoul shook his head, amusement in his voice. "Nah, that new chick got herself stuck and we need something to cut her free."  
  
    "'Stuck'?" Hancock quoted. "How? Somewhere in town?"  
  
    "No, she's outside the gate. Ralph said she was stuck by her sleeves on some metal. Can't seem to get herself out." Jimmy explained, discarding another dull knife.  
  
    Hancock tapped the blade at his side. "I gotta say, that's something I want to see." He made his way down and out with Jimmy in tow.  
  
    Outside the gate Hancock heard the sounds of shifting rubble. He looked up to the gate guard, Ralph for direction. He was pointed toward a large pile of fallen highway, where he could see a thick form of rags hanging against the concert. He didn't see what the fuss was about until Madeline raised her head. Hancock didn't expect this, he laughed involuntarily. Doubling over holding his ribs as she continued to hang there, blowing spit-bubbles. It was entirely absurd but there she was, calm and collected as if this was daily routine for her. Unbothered by the whole ordeal, kicking her feet to swing for amusement. Hancock and Jimmy laughed so hard, they held onto each other for support. Madeline heard them and looked over with a blank face. Hancock stopped, wiping tears from his eyes. Madeline waved with the free overly large sleeve. Hancock fell to a laughing fit again.  
  
    The mayor stumbled his way over to her, struggling not to laugh, "K-kid how'd you....h-how'd you get stuck."  
  
    Madeline smiled sweetly. "I slipped," she hoisted her feet up to show him the underside of her boots. "Bad soles."  
  
    Hancock had to bite his hand to stop from laughing as she carelessly blew another spit bubble. "Let's get you down." He sputtered between words as he climbed up to reach her sleeve. There was at least a good foot of space from her fingers to the end of the sleeve he could see.  
  
    "I'm so late for work." She muttered quietly, disappointed with herself.  
  
    "Whoever hired you," Hancock started as he begun cutting through the sleeve. "is not prepared to handle you. Catch her Jimmy, try not to let her bounce."  
  
    "Bounce?" Jimmy implied his need for clarification. What he got was Madeline suddenly falling toward him.  
  
    There was a crash in the rubble below, Hancock cringed at the sounds. "You two okay?" He really hoped Jimmy wasn't just killed by a literal damsel in distress.  
  
    There was a pained groan. Hancock slid expertly down the highway slab to see Madeline a top the ghoul. Jimmy was pinned beneath the woman wrapped in a mass of robes. She partly hanging over him, clutching to a iron bar just next to them. Neither moved, both trying to mentally ascertain any potential injuries.  
  
    Jimmy gave a thumbs up and leaned his head back from Madeline's robe covered chest. "I've felt the holy land, boss." He muttered with a foolish grin.  
  
    Madeline rolled as best she could to get up but ended up tumbling over Jimmy and spilling into the path just over a small barrier wall. Hancock helped the other ghoul to his feet. "Holy land indeed Jim." He climbed over and hauled Madeline to her feet as well.  
  
    "Thank you both. I wish I could stay and not be rude, but I have to get back to work." She sprinted toward the gate, half tripping over her robes. She pulled them up into her arms and made her way inside.  
  
    Jimmy turned to Hancock. "Boss, are you sure you should be letting her in? Her luck, Goodneighbor could go up in flames."  
  
    "Kidding me? This the most fun I've had in a long while." Hancock patted him on the shoulder and headed back into town.  
  
    Bobbi and Mel sat together, waiting impatiently for their third member to return. Madeline soon came in at a full run, nearly crashing forward as her legs came to a sudden stop. Bobbi gave her a disgruntled look, Mel was taken back by her entrance. The woman doubled over and caught her breath in deep gulps. She gathered herself and stood straight, looking at Bobbi with a wide smile.  
  
    The female ghoul sighed, "You sure you can do this, don't even seem to have control of your legs."  
  
    "Yeah. Hancock help me find them again." She spoke without realizing the situations that could be constructed from her statement.  
  
    Mel choked on his drink, batting splatter from his shirt and sleeves. "..." He looked up at Madeline in confusion.  
  
    Bobbi waved him silent as she scrambled to control her baffled expression. "Right, well, I hope you don't expect us to wait any longer." The ghoul addressed Madeline.  
  
    She shook her head. "Course not, ready to go."  
  
    Madeline felt a familiar breath at the back of her neck. She stalled till Bobbi and Mel were past the doors. "Duke?" She quietly gasped in quiet confusion.  
  
    "Not safe." Duke whispered back. "You're useless alone."  
  
    She gave a weak smile. "So you stalked me down here?"  
  
    "Are you complaining?" Duke growled quietly. "I can leave."  
  
    Madeline shook her head. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
    Duke tilted his head a bit, circling around her a moment. "That would be a rude gesture."  
  
    Madeline wasn't about to argue, her record so far was testament to the claim. She picked up gun from the table and this time, checked for ammo. The gun was empty, Duke pressed it into her hand to stop her from returning it. Madeline thanked her lucky stars that Duke had decided to follow her against better judgments. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out how Duke was going to help her maintain a cover and not be seen himself.  
  
    Duke pushed her with his head toward the doors. "Go, pretend to shoot, I'll do the bullets."  
  
    Madeline had no idea what Duke had meant but she thought it best to do as he said. Bobbi and Mel waited for her at the tunnel entrance, Bobbi look more displeased than moments earlier for the new delay. Mel was nervous as the 'three' made their way into the tunnel. Mel explained the floating eyebot, Sonya, he brought along. A modified eyebot built to emit frequencies to displace the dirt and rock blocking the tunnels progress. To Madeline, what she understood was that it was a custom robot that destroyed rock and dirt with special sounds. Mel demonstrated on a wall that gave a little when Madeline touched it.  
  
    "Over here guys." Madeline called them over, trying to mask the sounds of Duke digging into the ceiling while he was camouflaged.  
  
    "Got it. Sonya, over here." Mel led his robot over to the wall. A encompassing dome-like wave expanded through the room, 'melting' the dirt that filled the tunnel.  
  
    Madeline yelped at the sight of four Mirelurks suddenly moving at the end of the tunnel. Her hands flew up, the gun nearly flying from her grasp. Bobbi and Mel charged in, Madeline, with a rough push from Duke, followed. She nervously held out the empty gun and pulled the trigger. The mirelurk she aimed at fell dead.  
  
    "The fuck?!" She exclaimed, drawing a look from Mel. She laughed and tried to look confident in what she did. "Never got one between the eyes before. Getting better everyday." She boasted though a partial lie.  
  
    Mel looked her over suspiciously before moving on. "...Right."  
  
    "Duke." She mouthed silently, she waved her gun displayed in her hand at him.  
  
    The deathclaw remained hidden but picked a pebble. Madeline nodded as he held still a moment. As quick as she could blink, it was gone. The trail of the flicked stone left a small welt across her cheek. He was 'shooting' for her.  
  
    Madeline smiled, relieved. "Gotcha."  
  
    "Girl!" Bobbi yelled from the other room.  
  
    "Coming Bobbi!" Madeline ran in after them, Duke slowly and quietly squeezing his way though the tunnel.  
  
    They made their way through more tunnels, after Sonya dissolved the third wall, Madeline went to check the pipboy map. Bobbi kept saying they were very close, but the map didn't seem to share her evaluation of the situation. Madeline tried to ask about it, but Bobbi shot her concerns down. The ghoul went on claiming she knew where she was going and what she was doing. Madeline started walking slower, keeping as close to Duke as she could. Mel kept looking around, his face was as unbelieving as Madeline's was. The notion that Bobbi was up to something without telling her or Mel was becoming bluntly obvious.  
  
    Eventually they reached a cellar that Bobbi declared as the 'last room'. She partly listened as Mel explained the risk of taking out the floor of the room above. Bobbi claimed it was worth it. Between the feral ghouls, the mirelurks and the lack of an incline as they made their way, Madeline was finding it difficult to believe much of anything Bobbi said.  
  
    The three backed into the doorway they had came in through. Sonya let everything she had go, with it the ceiling came crashing down a top the eyebot. Mel let out a distressed cry as the dust settled, running over to pick up smashed circuitry. Bobbi rushed ahead up a sudden makeshift ramp into the room above. She filled her pockets with what she could, all the while going on about what a 'score' they had got. Madeline checked the pipboy map again. They were awful close to Goodneighbor for her taste, and not close enough to Diamond City. The former scribe looked around at the contents of the warehouse and started seeing a potential name attached to everything in there. To store this much loot in a well defended warehouse like this one, it could only be owned by someone in a position of power. At the very least someone feared or a established reputation for violence.  
  
    The group headed through a door at one end of the room into the rest of the expansive warehouse. Train cars and storage containers filled half the building. Dividing the empty space they walked into from the storage containers was a high metal catwalk. A top that stood Fahrenheit and several of the Neighborhood Watch's members. The truth of what she had helped do slammed into her like a ton of bricks.  
  
    "Bobbi, what ya' doing here?" Fahrenheit sighed, she sounded annoyed.  
  
    "...Shit." Bobbi cursed quietly, shooting a glance at Madeline as smoothskin woman came up behind her.  
  
    Fahrenheit shifted her grip on her mini gun. "Seriously thought Hancock wouldn't find out? He took you in and here you are stealing from him." Fahrenheit sounded like a cat playing with its food.  
  
    Bobbi turned to Madeline and Mel. "She's full of it. Doesn't matter who owned it, we have it now and we can still pull this off."  
  
    Madeline's face darkened a little. She was of a good enough nature to give Bobbi the chance to give back everything and fix this. "Bobbi, you lied to me."  
  
    "Everyone lies, kid." Bobbi shrugged. "It's part of life. Every one is so goddamn in love with Hancock, I wanted to knock him down a peg."  
  
    Fahrenheit cut in. "I see she kept you in the dark." She turned a smug and scornful look to Bobbi. "Nice Bobbi. Real kind of you."  
  
    Madeline never liked feeling rage. It made her sick, she held out the last of her hopes that this place wasn't directly tied to Hancock. The man who gave her a chance when he had less than reason to do so. The ghoul she was mentally struggling to remain on solely business terms with. All she wanted was a job, a chance to make a life for herself outside the Brotherhood of Steel. Goodneighbor was giving her that opportunity and she just got roped into robbing the town's leader. Madeline felt sullied and uneasy, had she know this was what Bobbi wanted there would have been no way she'd would've helped. Not because Hancock was scary, violent or powerful. Because the ghoul mayor had trusted her, even if it was small crap jobs, it was still trust.  
  
    "Y'all just broke into Hancock's store room." Fahrenheit declared loudly.  
  
    Madeline's world just caved in, there was bits of conservation she missed as the realization of what was happening begun to truly sink in. Bobbi's offer of killing Fahrenheit didn't reach Madeline's ears. Fahrenheit's offer for them to simply leave hadn't either. Mel's complaints fell deaf on the room. Hancock's smiling face flashed in Madeline's memory.  
  
    "You made me...steal from Mr. Hancock." Madeline finally spoke, he eyes burning with a rage Bobbi hadn't planned on.  
  
    Bobbi sneered at Madeline, "No one held a gun to your head and told you to do it. I offered caps and you jumped on it."  
  
    "Fahrenheit, please tell the mayor I'm sorry and I'll stay out of Goodneighbor in payment for this slight." Madeline couldn't take her eyes off the dirt floor.  
  
    Bobbi hissed. "You're going to turn tail and run just because it's Hancock?"  
  
    "Break her." Madeline said in a quiet dead voice, addressing the expanse of the warehouse.  
  
    The female ghoul moved to bring her gun up at Madeline. The tommy gun's muzzle barely came level with the woman's chest before issues begun. Before she could pull the trigger there was a body wrecking pain that ripped though her. The sensation of blood spewing out, and air burning the open wound. A quantum deathclaw unveiled himself in the ghoul's face as Bobbi's leg sailed out of his hand. Duke bellowed and gored Bobbi again with his claws turned upward. Mel ran screaming, there was a shocked panic that rippled over the remaining audience. Madeline approached where Duke had driven Bobbi back, picking up and dragging a thin long blade of sheet metal from a rail track.  
  
    "Bobbi, you lied to me." She slowly made her way, placing a hand to Duke's arm. "Duke, put her down."  
  
    Duke did so, looking up at a intensely captivated Fahrenheit. No one made a sound beside the metal scraping of the makeshift blade and Bobbi's agonized screams. The female ghoul gargled, choking on her blood and tried pushing herself away from Madeline and Duke. The once elitist confidence that made it's home in Bobbi's eyes was gone in place of the realization of her approaching demise.  
  
    "You lied to me." Madeline repeated over Bobbi's pleas and livid curses.  
  
    "You lied to Goodneighbor." She raised up her rusted makeshift sword over her head.  
  
    "You lied to Hancock." Madeline growled. "And I don't take kindly to that."  
  
    The blade came rushing down into Bobbi's screaming face. Madeline grunted loudly as the blade caught inside Bobbi's skull. She couldn't hear the sickening crack of skull and meat. All that rang in her ears was the demonic cackle of a familiar voice. Many years of watching him work, Madeline was able to unleash his level of savagery and slaughter her true first victim.  
  
    "You LIED to Hancock!" The blade came free and struck again. Bobbi was still.  
  
    "YOU LIED to Hancock!" Again.  
  
    "YOU!" Again.  
  
    "LIED!" Again.  
  
    "TO!" Again.  
  
    "HANCOCK!" Again.  
  
    Madeline kept her bloody cut hands around the sheet metal, it was finally lodged in something more solid than what was Bobbi's skull. Madeline heaved breaths as reality came sliding back into her mind. She was painted in Bobbi's blood splatter and bits of brain matter and flesh. Duke had lowered himself, backing away slightly as Madeline 'made her point' to Bobbi. The deathclaw had seen humans kill, murder, rape and torture. What Madeline had done, he didn't have a word for.  
  
    Fahrenheit slowly came down the stairs and carefully made her way over to Madeline. She kept her eyes on the deathclaw. "Mayor Hancock will be thankful that you stopped Bobbi."  
  
    Madeline hadn't quite regained her full composure. Her temper still prickled along her spine. "Look at me when you're talking to me." She growled darkly.  
  
    "..." Fahrenheit was having a hard time believe this was the same woman she had seen in Hancock's office. Regardless, she turned from Duke who snatched Bobbi's remains to eat. "Hancock will want to say thanks in person. Come back."  
  
    Madeline's head shot up, her face in shock. "I'm not banned? I just broke into his storeroom." Her temper washed away in the other woman's words.  
  
    Fahrenheit nodded. "Yes, but that was by Bobbi's plan. It sounded to me she didn't fill you or the runaway ginger, on what she was really after." She tried not to look at the 'soup' at her feet.  
  
    "If you think it's best. I really should say sorry in person anyway." Madeline finally let go the sheet metal. She couldn't tell her blood from Bobbi's. It all oozed and seeped through her wounded hands.  
  
    Fahrenheit left ahead of her and Duke without a word. The bodyguard wasn't comfortable staying in a confined space with a deathclaw and a ‘roughie’ bet like Madeline turned out to be. It was best to make a quick and quiet exit. Madeline was a bit surprised that there were no immediate questions about Duke. She went over to Duke and embraced him tightly. The job turned out no caps for her, no food and even worse, she had to go explain herself to Hancock. It all looked bad to her and the Brotherhood loomed in her future in a walk of shame in her return.  
  
    Duke had to herd Madeline back to Goodneighbor. She kept stalling, trying to explore or set up camp. Anything and everything to slow the return to town. All her efforts thwarted when he once again carried her by the back of her robes. Jimmy nodded to the deathclaw and carried woman as they drew near. The junk gate had been through a rough modification to widen the door for Duke. A ghoul from town waited for them a ways from the gate before they even got to the new door.  
  
    He waved them toward him. "I have orders for you two."  
  
    Madeline heard him say 'two'. "..." She shrugged in defeat, Duke didn't put her down. It left the woman with limited options and crying was simply embarrassing. They approached the man.  
  
    The ghoul lowered his weapon. "Fahrenheit said the deathclaw and you are coming inside. Hancock is demanding to see the reptile for himself." The ghoul turned to lead them into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads kill of Bobbi is probably the first real step she takes into surviving out in the Commonwealth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing Hancock and begin traveling together
> 
> Hancock and Duke getting accustom to each other
> 
> Back to Diamond City and Valentine about Pipboy main quest line

Hancock leaned against the pillar just at the main gate into town. He had the square cleared so no one would shot at the deathclaw supposedly coming in with Madeline. Fahrenheit's story about what had happened in his strongroom was a wild one from start to finish. The deathclaw was a huge part, but the woman he barely knew that was blowing spit bubbles had that kind of murderous streak in her. That was a stretch beyond a cooperative killing machine. He crossed his arms, fingers running along the seams of his inner sleeve. Things had taken a surprising turn for the week. How had it all come to this? He would have been proud to run a job with Bobbi, all she had to do was ask. The grandness of this scheme, the balls of it, the planning. It was all his style of living. Something in his gut knotted the more he felt his seat of power constrict around him. Perhaps a change of scenery would help.

The gate shoved open, Hancock couldn't believe what he was seeing. A deathclaw squeezed through the door, a hair too small for it. The mayor ghoul's lower jaw fell open, body moving on it's own. He stood and found himself circling closer toward the factual deathclaw with Madeline hanging from his mouth. Hancock wanted to look at the woman beyond catching an ashamed look on her face, but he was fixed on Duke. He towered over Hancock, piercing blue pupil-less eyes boring into the mayor ghoul. Hancock finally managed to accept the reality of standing, alive, a couple feet from a deathclaw. 

Madeline gave a pitiful smile and wave. "...Hey."

Hancock tried to regain his suave demeanor, it was lack luster at best. "So this is Duke and Bobbi's little patsy."

Madeline was let down, Duke let a deep growl roll in his chest. She raised a hand. "Duke, hush, he's right." she looked at the stone street. While the ghoul settled his gut from the deathclaw's warning. "Mayor Hancock, I'm so very sorry for breaking into your storeroom."

"Protecting my stash, more like it." Hancock held out a bag of caps to Madeline. He ignored her apology, to him it wasn't needed. "Wise choice turning on Bobbi. From what Fahrenheit told me, I missed quiet a show."

"I-I uh." Madeline was dumbfounded at the positive attitude Hancock had about it all. "She lied to me. I couldn't...it wasn't right."

"Sounds like Bobbi." Hancock sighed. "You know, I need to take a walk again, get a grip on what really matters, living free. I'm starting to think I'm turning into the very people I dislike."

Madeline shook her head. She was confused where this reveal was coming from. "Hancock, you're nothing like a tyrant. Everyone I spoke to adores you. You can't just leave Goodneighbor, can you?'

"Hey, the mayor is still the mayor wither he's 'in residence' or not." He chided lightly, a smirk sitting in the corner of his mouth.

She held up a hand. "I have some personal experience with that actually. I get it." She thought back to Elder Maxson's control of the Brotherhood of Steel.

"Come again?" Hancock interrupted her thoughts.

Madeline coughed and waved off the question. "Nothing, sorry. Look if you're wanting to go out, I'll go with you." She offered, kicking a stone. Being in Goodneighbor after breaking into the strongroom made her feel worse.

Hancock nodded slightly for a moment. "That sounds exactly like the right kind of trouble. I'll just gotta let the people know."

The ghoul left Madeline to sit and consider their new arrangements. She looked up at Duke. "You okay with this, pookums?"

Duke grumbled, "'Pookums'?" he disapproved as he settled down in front of her. "I don't trust much of anyone."

Madeline flipped a sleeve back and pointed a finger to her chest. "You trust me."

"I protect you," Duke chuckled once quietly. "Trust is down the road."

"You..." Madeline bite her lower lip, chewing on it as she curled her legs to her chest. "are brutally honest."

Duke shook his head, throwing a tiny brave fly. "Better than a liar. I saw your reaction to those." He looked at her and could smell the stress and worry off her. "I'd say you have a big secret of your own, don't you?"

Madeline looked away and listened to Hancock's speech in the distance. The Institute and the bond that tied Goodneighbor together. The foolish assumption that it was a town that could be toppled or interfered with. Hancock assured and soothed his masses that he wasn't leaving them for good, but leading by example of the very soul that made the town what it was today. The citizens cheered Goodneighbor's mantra and slowly returned to their day to day lives.

Hancock returned some time later. He carried a beat up messenger bag and a sawed off shotgun. Rallying cries of well wishes trailed behind him. The ghoul gave Madeline a pat on the shoulder, a queue for them to take off. She rose too fast, her foot catching the inside of her robes. She collided into the stone street. Hancock stepped back quickly, unable to catch her but just barely able to dodge her.

"Okay, sister that is enough of that." Hancock chuckled, hoisted her up and taking her to the general store. "Daisy...got any clothes." He spoke with the ghoul vendor.

Madeline was waved over, she left Duke burying himself between the dry fountain and the junk wall. Hancock handed her a folded stack of clothing and shoved her toward Daisy. The female ghoul swept Madeline toward a dilapidated bathroom where she could change.

"Work a miracle on this walking rag, Daisy." Hancock pleaded and left to sit next to duke.

It took a couple hours, but Daisy finally emerged. "Hancock, you're gunna like this one." She sat a large bag in his hands. "I found that last part the gauss needed. It's all repaired. Give it to her as a gift." Daisy gave him a look that told him he couldn't argue.

"Why me though?" Hancock asked, adjusting the gauss in his arms.

"That's 'cause Fahr came by and told me you forgot it and it was a deal between you and the new girl." Daisy put her hands on her hips, a stern motherly look set on Hancock.

Hancock nodded, carried the bag by its strap and followed Daisy. He about dropped the bag. The haphazard robes were gone, left in a pile for trash. Madeline was now dressed in dirty black shorts that cut off mid thigh, a black and gray sleeveless crop top, thin metal spike covered bracers, gauze wrap covering her legs and arms, and black boots. Her auburn red hair cut short enough to make it look like the curls were snakes coiling around her face. It was the first time Hancock got to see what Madeline actually looked like beneath the mass of fabric. He was stunned into silence, the woman was a beyond what he had pictured.

Madeline's face went from excited to panicked. "Does it look bad?" She started to sink back into Daisy's back room.

"Oh no you don't." Daisy grabbed her arm. "You look amazing. So much so Hancock is lost for words. A first." The ghoul vendor's tone was playfully devious.

Hancock gathered himself mentally. "You look good, sister. Let's hit the road."

Daisy cut him off. "Hancock. The bag." She looked down at it.

"Right!" Hancock's memory caught up. "Here, can't have you going out unarmed."

Madeline looked puzzled, she gasped as she pushed the bag open. "The gauss!" Her face shot up to look at Hancock. "Really? The last part was found? I-it's mine?"

Hancock nodded, a proud grin. "Yeah, you've been good to us all."

Madeline sat the bag down quickly and rushed at the ghoul. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Arms and her face squeezed the mayor in a way no one had done before. For all the 'tours' he had taken around town, the chems and power allotted to him, he was unfamiliar with this. He calmed his urge to grab his knife for her startling him. He awkwardly hugged her back, trying to remember what it was like to convey real care through a embrace. Daisy chuckled and went back to her shop, pleased with the interaction.

"Thank you. You've given me more than anyone ever has." Madeline smiled into the crook of the ghoul's neck and shoulder. "I can never truly pay you back for your kindness."

Hancock reeled mentally. He hadn't the faintest idea what to say or do. He barely knew this woman. So many questions swirled in his head. What did she mean, 'more than anyone'? What sort of life left her so grateful for some common decency? He resigned his questions to be asked at a later date. For now he simply hugged her back. 

Hancock gently pushed her to stand on her own. She had teared up. "....I guess I'm competing with myself from now on then aren't I, sister."

Madeline nodded once. "I guess so." She wiped her face and laughed. "Come on, I want to see all the world! It's my first time, and I've got you to guide me."

Hancock took a brisk past after her. "Be gentle with me." She smiled back at him.

A metal arm flew over the cover Hancock and Madeline used. The ghoul groaned in frustration as Duke roared and sent more limbs sailing over their heads. Hancock and Madeline packed in tight behind a wall being steadily trimmed by gunfire. A bullet skipped over the tip of a point of the ghoul's tricorne hat They had decided to make their way towards Diamond City, Madeline had some questions for the detective there. Halfway there, Madeline had rushed over to a metal and wooden junk gate asking to trade. Hancock didn't get the chance to warn her that the people she noticed were in fact a group raiders. Gunfire sent her running back hollering for Duke and Hancock. The ghoul could only duck behind cover from the rain of bullets the raiders unleashed. The first thing that had been thrown at his was Madeline herself, courtesy of Duke.

Finally things became quiet and Duke's head appeared above them over the destroyed wall. The deathclaw and ghoul looked at Madeline. "Sister, have you never traveled before?" Hancock growled.

Duke hissed and shoved his head between Madeline and Hancock. The deathclaw snaked over the crumbling stone wall on all fours. He said nothing as he started driving the ghoul back with his deep chest rumbling promise of violence. The deathclaw flexed and raised to his full height to increase his size as he positioned himself in front of Madeline.

Hancock slung his shotgun. "Oh no. No no no. She has got to learn to fend for herself. Relying on others is a fast way to get killed." he liked having a deathclaw as a front running tank, but it might not always be the case.

"Not your choice." Duke's anger rolled from his mouth. "Madeline safe."

"'Safe' until you step away for five minutes. Between super mutants, raiders and every other creepy crawler out here, the girl has got to stand on her own." Hancock stressed his point, stepping up to Duke's face.

"Why you care?" Duke breathed heavy into Hancock's face. Heated foul breath fluttering Hancock's coat collar. "She's not yours."

Madeline curled in on herself, trying not get in between the two. The situation on the whole was nerve wrecking. Both males had strong points backed up by logic. Neither looked to be backing down.

"I care about trying to watch her ass, and make sure you don't leave me out to dry while you cover her." Hancock jabbed a finger against Duke's forehead. A ballsy mistake.

The deathclaw roared and moved to lunge at Hancock. 

Madeline shrieked. "No!"

Duke froze, teeth a hair's length from Hancock's face. The ghoul wasn't entirely sure he didn't wet himself a little. Lack of better judgement had told him to poke Duke. He came to a realization, starring down Duke's throat crack, a deathclaw will always be a deathclaw. For all the brains in the world, the reptile could still cut him to ribbons in his sleep.

"Please, don't eat him." Madeline barely managed above a whisper. "He's right. I need to step up. I can't keep relying on others to save me."

"..." Duke shoved Hancock onto his ass and approached Madeline, to let her hold his face. "I don't want you in danger." He grumbled.

Madeline stroked the top of Duke's head. "I know."

Hancock stood and dusted himself off. "I'll teach you. Just keep him" he tentatively pointed to Duke "fed on anything but ghoul."

The remaining distance was spent teaching Madeline to remain calm during firefights. She learned to steady her aim and pick her targets. At first she was stiff and unsure of being that physically close to Hancock. She didn't know him and felt a tinge improper to be enjoying the close proximity. She got lost in her thoughts at one point that she nearly clipped Duke in a accidental fire. His roar of protest snapped her focus back. Hancock chuckled, still pressed close to her. She felt all the hair on her body stand on end. A chill ripped over her, she coughed and stepped aside, thanking him for the lessons. She made a point to avoid being that close for a while. That laugh sparked her imagination again, the urge to relish the images was astoundingly strong. Madeline's face burned red as she power walked her way back to Duke. Since she left the Brotherhood there hadn't been a single moment where she truly missed anything they provided. Now, she found herself internally begging for a cold shower in the restrooms.

Diamond City guards were starting to come around. Madeline dismissed Duke and started for the main gate.

Hancock held back a moment. "Ghoul's ain't treated very well here."

Madeline backed up and took Hancock's hand. "They'll have to get through me first." She beamed proudly.

"So comforting." Hancock teased a bit, but her promise was heartwarming.

Hancock expected her to let go of his hand, she didn't. She walked right up through the main gates, gauss hanging at her back. She looked around at the scenery as she walked. She was in such a rush last time, she didn't get a chance to look at the city. Metal covered dirt paths, sheet metal roofing, and building welded together. Wires haphazardly hanging from pole to pole giving electricity to each of it's stops. To the back of the city spanned a great green wall with a pristine finish.

Behind them came a woman's voice. "Town is falling to pieces if trash like those two can just walk in."

Madeline halted mid-stride, she turned on her heel and looked at the woman. A middle age blonde women in a gray suit eyed them with a foul look. "Town is shit because dusty old bitches like you passing judgement on strangers." Madeline snapped through a fake smile.

Hancock raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Damn sister, there's hope for you yet."

The women turned her face upward. "Don't come any closer. I might catch some sickness from a common scrub as you."

Madeline moved without thinking, got right in the woman's face and starred. The women looked disgusted and angry. "Oh I'm littered with diseases." Madeline smiled darkly and suddenly licked the length of the woman's face.

The women flew out of the barber chair, throwing curses and promises of expulsion as she scrambled to get away. 

Madeline kicked a small rock at her direction. "Stick it up your ass along with your head ya' cunt basket!"

Hancock's mouth fell open a bit. Madeline had a bite to her. "Well, there is no possible way that's going to come back on us." He shook his head smiling.

"Good, I just found out I don't like this place." She tugged Hancock down the pathways till she found Nick Valentine's detective agency.

She knocked before pushing her way in, she released Hancock's hand as he followed in behind her. The synth and secretary stood to greet the potential clients. Valentine sat back down at the sight of Madeline. He smiled, taking an unlit cigarette from his lips.

"Knew I'd see you again, kid." Valentine lit the smoke, looking at Hancock. "Didn't expect you'd be bringing Goodneighbor with you."

Hancock took to leaning against a nearby wall. "Just jealous we have more fun than you guys. Good to see you to, Circuits."

Madeline looked between them and smiled. "At least someone here is nice to Hancock."

"Huh? Oh yeah, this town doesn't take ghouls anymore." Valentine looked at Madeline funny. "Kid, tell me you didn't start some trouble with anyone."

Madeline laughed nervously. "I might have licked a heckler's face."

Valentine and Ellie took the action hard, slouching where they were. The synth shook his head, trying not to smile. The upturned corners of his mouth tallied the failure. "I guess you're just swinging by then. Can't imagine anyone here taking that too well."

"Probably best." Madeline took a seat across Valentine, she held her arm out. "I wanted to ask you about that to-do list you mentioned you couldn't clear out all the way."

He took a soft hold of Madeline's hand, Hancock felt something knot in his gut. "I thought we sorted this out at the vault." Valentine muttered as he returned to the mission menu.

"Sorta, I want to make it go away." Madeline relaxed against the desk a bit. "More so since it has to do with a lost kid."

"Only way to do that, that I know of, is to do the task described." Valentine scrolled through the information. "Looks like previous owner is looking for someone named 'Shaun'."

Madeline sighed and took her arm back. "Shit, well I guess that's something to do instead of wandering aimlessly." She sank back into the chair.

Valentine sat back as well. "I'm here to help if you want, if you can get back in here." He cracked a smile. "How's that friend of yours, Duke?"

"Duke? Oh he's good." Madeline answered, standing from her seat. "He tried to eat Hancock." She smiled at Hancock as she came near him.

The synth sat forward. "Eat? Hancock, you have a odd pistol on your hands here. Don't become lunch."

Hancock saluted from the front point of his hat. "Not spec’ed out for food prep, Nicky?"

Valentine leaned back into his chair. "Don't tempt an old machine. I still have some room for an upgrade."

Madeline and Hancock stepped out only to be greeted by the women who got licked and several Diamond City guards. "There, that's the women. She's a institute synth, she attacked me."

"Really?" Hancock groaned, taking Madeline's hand and bolting down the alley. "You know how to pick your battles, sister." He shouted as they ran from the guards.

Madeline freed herself and ran along side the ghoul. "Admit it, you'd be bored otherwise." She shouted, laughing as she pulled ahead going for the main stairwell.

The two barreled into the streets outside the city, Duke coming in fast behind them. Once they were a safe distance, they slowed down. Madeline sank to the ground, heaving breaths, Duke laying behind her so she didn't fall back on anything hard. Hancock panted, it had been too long since he had to run like that. He wasn't nearly as out of breath as Madeline. She looked like she could roll over and die right there. Regardless, she kept smiling. Hancock's mind flashed an idea past him and he suddenly wondered if she'd smile like that in bed.

"Hey, what's your story anyway?" Hancock managed, sitting down across from her. "We should rest for the night by the looks of you and you have my curiosity."

Madeline slowed her breathing. "Ask me anything in the world but that. I'm quickly learning that my life, up until recently, is not a nothing to take pride in." Her face saddened.

He wanted to press matters but she had a look on her face was that of pleading. "I feel ya'. You having to put down Bobbi, I ain't proud of having to put you through that."

"Hancock, I would do it all over again. No one would have to ask me to." Madeline saw something weighed heavy in the ghouls mind. "Why would what I did to Bobbi make you feel like crap?" She leaned forward to listen.

"That ain't my style, I hate seeing guys like me use their sway to do that kind of harm." Hancock continued. "That sort of bullshit is why I became mayor."

Madeline nodded. "It's a good reason to defend people. Protecting the little guy just trying to make it through the day."

Hancock tried to smile, but his face was still slack. "Some asshole named Vic ran the town before me. I have no idea for how long. Real trash, he used us drifters like a personal piggy bank."

"I'm sorry." Madeline whispered, her face riddled with concern.

Hancock shook his head. "Not as sorry as I am. He had a goon squad he'd use to control the town, let them loose on the populace at large sometimes."

"Folks with homes could lock their doors, but us drifters got it bad. One night a drifter said something." Hancock looked hard into the ground, his mind recalling the memory in the canyons of broken road. "They cracked him open like a can of cram on the pavement. All we did was stand there and...watch."

Madeline scooted closer to Hancock, stopping less than a foot from him. Duke kept his eyes on the ghoul. "But if you said something, they would have killed you to. You were outmatched. It was a fools errand at that point."

Hancock nodded once. "Yeah, true. Doesn't stop it from being spineless. I felt like less than nothing." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, still avoiding Madeline's face. "Afterward I got so high, I blacked out completely."

"..." Madeline folded her hands as she kept quiet.

"When I came to I was on the floor of the Old State House, in front of the clothes of John Hancock, first American hoodlum and defender of the people." Hancock's voice gave a sense of pride for the man lost in a forgotten history.

Madeline nodded.

"I might'a still been high, but those clothes told me what I needed to do." He gave a gentle tug of his coat. "So I smashed the case and put them on, started a new life right there. As Hancock."

"Perfectly reasonable." Madeline chuckled lightly. "I can say I'm a fan of this 'Hancock'."

Hancock smiled a bit. "Cleaned up, got organized and got Kleo to loan me some hardware. Got a crew of drifters together, headed into the ruins and started training. Next time Vic's boys went on a tear, we were ready for them."

"I'm happy with who walked out of that fight." Madeline's smile was real, not fake or forced. Hancock felt his body relax a bit.

The ghoul adjusted a bit. "They never saw it coming. It was an ambush, a fucking massacre. We didn't need to fire, but we sure as hell did."

"They sound like they would've been a problem for you later if you didn't handle them there." Madeline justified quietly.

"After we moped up, we strolled into Vic's quarters at the State House, tied a noose around his neck and threw him over the balcony." Hancock recalled the weight of Vic's body as they hurled. "There I was, gun in hand, John Hancock's clothes and all of Goodneighbor gathered below me."

Madeline's face flickered a knowing dashing of fear. She had seen actions like that before. Well before her life in the Brotherhood. "Quite a statement. What did you do afterward?"

"I had to say something. First time I did, they didn't feel like my words. 'Of the people, for the people'. Became Mayor Hancock right there, and I vowed never to stand by and watch again. Ever again." He went quiet for a moment.

Madeline sat up straight a bit. "So why come with me? All that work to become mayor and protect Goodneighbor. To save your town and friends, now your not there."

"I'm not the type to sit and ponder. An instinct grabs me, I listen. This time, instinct said I should follow you." Hancock finally looked at Madeline, "Hasn't be a bad choice so far."

Madeline beamed softly. "Might want to get it checked. I'm a mess." She joke lightly.

"I just hope you get where I'm coming from. I ain't out to hurt anyone who hasn't earned it. You seem to be on the same page." Hancock pointed back and forth between them.

"I feel ya'." She scooted even closer to sit next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy to have met you. No matter what you've been through, it made you who you are today. For that alone, I'm thankful."

The ghoul smirked and moved to give her a bit more shoulder to lay on. "This isn't a safe way to sleep out here." He said looking up, trying to hide the blush behind his radiation shaped face.

"It's the best way to sleep." Madeline muttered before drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Danse
> 
> Hancock finds about Mads and Brotherhood
> 
> Imprisoned by brotherhood
> 
> Melt down between Mads and Hancock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: mild torture (rough interrogation)

Hancock woke suddenly to Duke groaning. The deathclaw was stretching as he rose. The sun was just peeking over the cityscape. Hancock hadn't planned on falling asleep where he and Madeline had sat, it had happened anyhow. Duke laid back down with a thud, eyeing Hancock. The ghoul couldn't read the deathclaw's face leaving him with no real idea what Duke was thinking. The ghoul could only guess that Duke wasn't a fan of Madeline sleeping away from him. He shifted to get up, a weight on his stomach stopped him. He looked down and saw Madeline curled up under his arm, her face turned in toward his ribs.

"Heavy sleeper." He commented quietly, lifting her head so he could get up and stretch his arms and legs.

A faint static noise caught Hancock's attention. He came back to squat over Madeline's sleeping form. The pip-boy had lit up and was playing a broadcast of a distress signal. It wasn't one he had heard before, all he could tell was it wasn't being broadcast by raiders. If it was, this group had some top shelf acting skills. Hancock looked back to Duke to see that the deathclaw was standing and starring to the part of the city across the bridge.

Hancock came over. "Duke?" He implied his questions.

"Fighting. Someone's in trouble." Duke let out a guttural sound. "Familiar, but I can't remember why."

"Madeline." Hancock called, making his way back to wake her.

"Never...butter top hat...bottom." Madeline muttered as she sat up sharply from sleep. "stick to...hand."

Hancock made a amused face. "Wake up, sounds like there's trouble going on. Let's go see if we can help."

Madeline nodded and climbed to her feet. Duke shifted anxiously in place as Madeline came jogging up. He lowered his head so she could get a hold of a horn. She pulled herself up to ride the back of Duke's neck. She made herself as comfortable as she could, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Madeline's hair stood defiantly toward the sky from the night asleep on Hancock's thigh. She put little effort into forcing it back into line.

Hancock laughed aloud as he pulled his shotgun out. "You're improving sister." He shouted.

"Aim to please." She groggily answered as they rushed across the bridge.

They followed the signal all the way to a pre-war police station was being overran with feral ghouls. Hancock loaded his shotgun, grumbling. "Why did it have to be ghouls?" He complained.

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" Madeline already knew the answer. There was only a sliver of hope Hancock knew something she didn't.

"No, their minds are gone." He confirmed, pulling away to charge into the fray. 

Madeline rode Duke into the thickest collection of them. She hauled up the gauss and started firing shot after shot into charging feral ghouls. She was too absorbed in combat to even notice who they were defending. She could barely hear different voices over the roar of the fight. The first and most dominating order of business was to clear the attacking ghouls out. Duke guarding her back, her picking off ghouls running too close to Hancock. Red lasers shot past her face to kill a few ghouls she missed. Hancock yelling insults at of them who got a lucky hit on him. As the final ghoul hissed it's last, the three looked to see who they saved. Madeline's face fell in unabashed horror.

"...Danse." She whispered in terror next to Hancock.

Her newly discovered world exploded and hit the ground like a shattered pane of glass. The Brotherhood of Steel just feet from her. The group in all of the Commonwealth she wanted to stay hidden from. A tinge of foolishness hit her like a slap from a yaoi gui, how could she think she'd duck them for long. Maxson brought his finest to the Commonwealth to expand their hold in the Wastelands. Of course she'd find a knight in her travels. Her worst fear was being found by the Paladin of the Brotherhood, the most loyal, devoted and highly skilled member. Danse. A man who lived and breathed the Brotherhood like it was water. A man who once shy asked her a tender question, and she had turned him down. Hell had found her.

The Paladin saw a deathclaw come exploding through the charging line of feral ghouls. From it slid a women with a gauss and a ghoul companion firing into enemies. Danse wavered a moment between shots. He thought he recognized the woman, it took him a long moment but the library aboard the Prydwen flickered in his mind. The woman fighting along side a deathclaw and a ghoul was the missing Brotherhood of Steel scribe, Madeline Hunter. Danse collected himself from the shock and returned fire into the fight. He spared no time when the feral ghouls were finally slain. The orders from Elder Maxson if she was found were to retrieve her and bring her back to the Prydwen for questioning. Here she was, and Danse wasn't going to let her slip out of his hands. A Brotherhood scribe like Madeline was too fragile and sweet to be left in the rotting husk of civilization. Danse charged up as she acknowledged him, with a well placed and force filled punch, he clocked deathclaw in the side of the head. Duke went reeling, shrieking and bellowing in rage. Danse snatched Hancock's shotgun before he could fire, the hydraulics of the power armor aiding him in bending the barrel upward.

"Stand down freak." Danse ordered harshly.

"Hey fuckface, we just saved your life!" Hancock yelled, releasing his gun and pulling a blade. "Some thank you."

Danse looked like he just received a bag of Brahmin shit. "Listen corpse. The Brotherhood of Steel has orders if Madeline was located to bring her home."

Hancock opened his mouth to argue, but Danse's words tripped him up. "Home?" The ghoul slowly turned to look at Madeline.

Before she could even attempt to explain, Danse restrained her and hurriedly carried her away. Madeline kicked and screamed, everything she was starting to build for herself was being ripped apart in that single lift from Danse. Hancock charged, Danse turned and planted the butt of his laser rifle right in Hancock's face. The ghoul staggered back a moment, he snarled and move to lunge again.

Madeline knew the Paladin well enough to see how this fight would likely end. "Danse no! P-please, I'll go quietly. Just don't hurt him."

Hancock growled, pulling a stashed hand canon from beneath his coat. "Listen tin can, she isn't going anywhere without me. Not until I have some answers."

The Brotherhood of Steel and ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor starred each other down in a tense silence.

"..." Danse nodded to a man at the steps of the police station. He came over and cuffed the ghoul. Danse scowled. "Fine, I'm more than sure the Elder will have some questions for you as well freak."

The Brotherhood Knight kept a gun trained at the back of Hancock's head. The ghoul grumbled but walked behind the Paladin. He looked up at Madeline. "You're Brotherhood, aren't you?"

The Knight slammed the rifle's butt-stock into Hancock's shoulder blade. "Stow it corpse, keep walking."

Danse said nothing as Madeline gasped, struggling to pull free from the power armor's grasp. "You don't have to hurt him!" The pronounced scowl on Hancock's directed at her silenced Madeline.

The Brotherhood members went to the vertibird and loaded everyone aboard. Hancock chained to the floor by his cuffs, rifle in his face. Madeline placed across Danse, his disapproving expression kept her quiet and still. The choppy ride up to the Prydwen was dead silent, except for the disgusted mutterings of Hancock's armed guard. They docked soon enough, Danse stepped down and took Madeline by the arm, forcing her from the vertibird. Hancock was pushed at gun point out to Danse, whom led the two captives in through the Prydwen's flight deck door.

The nearby members of the Brotherhood fell silent in surprise. Madeline was a subject of many jokes on the ship, her disappearance became the topic whispered about in the dark corners of the ship. She couldn't look anyone in the face, counting the slits in the grates of the floor. There was thirty two just in front of her. Hancock stuck out his tongue in mockery of the members, his mouth wide open. Danse gave a harsh shove to the ghoul and the continued pressure against Madeline's back to guide them to the cells.

The cells were secluded spaces in the upper rear of the ship. Welded iron bar cages, nothing more, none the less effective. A single dim light hanging overhead. A single pail in each cell to serve as a toilet. Hancock was uncuffed and thrown into one, Madeline the other, dividing the two was another iron barred wall. A staff member came and transferred Madeline's wrist and ankles into thick metal shackles, forcing her to stand with her arms spread above her head. Danse waited by the door, escorting the staff member out. The last look he shot at Madeline was pain and sorrow. The door lock clicked loudly, a bolt scraping into a place. 

Hancock sat against the bars furthest from Madeline. "So you're a Brotherhood lackey. I see why you didn't want to tell me." His voice sounded restrained and sharp.

"Hancock, I didn't mean...." Madeline started weakly, her gut thrashing against her spine.

"Didn't mean what? To get caught? For me to find out?" Hancock hissed. "What exactly were you waiting for, the perfect opportunity to kill me and let the Brotherhood of fuckery take my town?"

"N-no I'd never do anything to hurt Goodneighbor, or you." Madeline begged, but the ghoul's seething expression only crushed her further.

"You've known me and my town a week at best. Can't say how long you were spying on us beforehand." Hancock clicked his tongue in disgust. "And the deathclaw, cute touch. How'd the Brotherhood start brainwashing and training those?" He continued to chide Madeline.

Madeline started to tear up. "I wasn't down there for the Brotherhood..." She tried to defend herself.

Hancock shot up and rushed to her side of the bars. "Listen here traitor! You're no less of a bitch than Bobbi turned out to be." He paced angrily around the cell a few times before looking back at Madeline with burning hateful eyes. "What was it you told Bobbi, 'You lied to Hancock'."

"..." Madeline dropped, her body hanging by the shackles at her wrist, defeated. There was so much she wanted to explain, but Hancock wasn't willing to listen.

He sat back down and refused to answer or listen to anything Madeline had to say. He hadn't felt this level of betrayal since his brother exiled ghouls. Since his friend was curb stomped into a stain. Hancock remembered the couple times he inquired about her past, her entry into the Commonwealth. Madeline had dodged the questions regarding her history. Hancock burned with fury, his instinct had spurred him to get entangled with this woman. Now he was sitting in a Brotherhood cell in their flagship, and they were far less kind to ghouls than Diamond City ever was. The look Danse had given Madeline, it was like looking at something you love but lost. Hancock curled tighter around himself, he tried not picture the two laughing and enjoying each other. The situations he had recently begun seeing Madeline in. He skin crawled all over, guts writhed over each other. Worst part, he had no chems to drown everything out. Unarmed, sober and force fed a painful dose of reality. Few things in the end of the world could be worse than what he was going through now.

"...Bitch." Hancock quiet hissed when Madeline went quiet.

Danse docked his power armor and made his way immediately to Elder Maxson on the observation deck. The scribe hadn't been missing long, for Danse though, even an afternoon was too much for him. He scoured through broadcast at night, hoping to hear her distress call. Scouts sent out on personal time as a favor to see if they could locate her. All they ever came back with was the vertibird crash, and an empty bear trap nearby. The ground only gave them tracks so long it was soil, the pavement gave Danse nothing but bad news. The Paladin had once asked there was a chance if he and Madeline could be more than just friends. She had turned him down, and he swallowed his pride to respect her choice and bottled his feelings. Danse took a deep breath at the dock door to the observation deck, he knocked and entered after a moment's pause.

The Brotherhood of Steel elder stood facing the glass, arms crossed at his back, a hand clasped around the other's wrist. A dark chocolate brown leather coat with belts and metal rings dotted across it. Wool fluffed and turned outward on the lapels of the coat. The sides of his head were shaved down to a short stubble, the top long and swept back loosely. A thick dark beard filled the lower half of his face. Piercing eyes scanned the Commonwealth beneath him. A long deep scar down a single eye.

The Paladin cleared his throat. "Elder Maxson. I have brought back the AWOL scribe Hunter." Danse reported blandly.

Maxson's grizzly face turned to acknowledge Danse. "Very good, Danse. The Brotherhood can't afford to let a single scribe go missing with the knowledge they carry."

Danse nodded. "Yes, Elder. What will you have done with her?" His personal feelings for Madeline thrashing against his sense of duty.

Maxson approached Danse slowly, a sad expression on his face. The elder clasped Danse's shoulder. "I know you had feelings for the scribe, this will be hard. We must find out what she may have exposed and determine wither she is corrupted by the Commonwealth or the Institute."

"Arthur, is that really necessary?" Danse held reservations regarding torture on anything human. At least, Brotherhood definition of 'human'.

Maxson turned back to his view. "Yes. Ad Victoriam, Paladin Danse."

Danse clasped his fist over his heart, "Ad Victoriam, Elder Maxson." He backed out to assign a guard detail to the cells and to select someone to 'question' the women he once had hopes to be with.

"Ad Victoriam." He whispered to himself, trying to bolster his confidence. The burning in his chest told him that was a losing battle.

Duke skittered through the dirt and concrete slabs of road. He finally stopped as he sank his claws into a wrecked car, weighting him enough to stop his flight. He stood and roared with all his might, launching himself back toward the police station. By the time he returned to the station, he saw Madeline being airlifted out in a vertibird. He turned to the building and tore into it. All his rage at being blindsided, for Madeline being hurt and for her being stolen from him was unleashed into the structure. He ripped apart half the building before he barreled through and started sprinting full speed for Diamond City. He bulldozed though anything and everything in his way. He stopped for nothing. He would have blood for this.

Diamond City guards tried to open fire on the swiftly approaching quantum deathclaw. Bodies arched high behind him as he threw them aside with his horns. There wasn't a second thought wither they survived or not. The metal stairs bent in his grip as he hauled his body across the distance. Duke threw himself into a change of direction and rolled as he tore into an alley that faintly held Madeline's scent. Citizens ran in horror, children were whisked out of the way as Duke shoved his body down the alley. He ripped the door off the detectives agency's office. He gave a great kick and shoved half his raging body inward.

Valentine leapt up, pulling his gun and opening fire. Duke unleashed a deep thunderclap of a roar. A bullet struck Duke in the forehead to only further his rage. "Mads! Mads! MADS!" Duke screamed.

Valentine near fell over himself. "'Mads'? no shit you're mad, you..."

"Madeline!" Duke's eyes were wild and enraged, jaws snapping as he forced the name out.

"The woman?" Valentine was trying understand what was happening. He suddenly remembered the deathclaw. Valentine rushed up and with all he could muster, shoved Duke backward into the alley. "Let's go already!" He knew something horrible had happened.

Duke backed into the open space of the market. His tail and horns throwing citizens aside. He snapped onto Valentines coat and sprinted back the way he came, leaving a trail of madness behind him. Duke ran with little care for Valentine's safety. The synth had to curl into a ball to avoid being scrapped or dragged as the deathclaw ran. It wasn't long before Duke threw Valentine to the ground of a vertibird pad. The deathclaw paced circles around the platform.

"Mads was taken!" He repeated himself several times. "Metal men, Paladins. They stole her from me." He hissed, biting and clawing at the vertibird pad, ripping up chunks in his anger.

Valentine saw a second vertibird. He saw the Brotherhood sigil on the tail. He pointed to it. "Duke, come on." 

The two loaded up. The synth struggled to get the controls going. It seemed like an age and a half, but Valentine managed to get the two airborne and headed for the Prydwen. Thousands of questions begun running through his mind. Hancock wasn't mentioned, so where was he? Why did the Brotherhood of Steel have an interest in Madeline? Valentine stole a glance in glance at the furious mass of flesh, bones and razor sharp claws. What god would be willing and crazy enough to help them survive someone like Duke?

Hancock looked up at the room's only door as the lock slide open. A Knight in power armor approached Hancock's cell. The ghoul stood and positioned himself for whatever this power armor prick had to dish out. Nothing was being said to him and he could only assume they had come to kill him. Or torture him, after all, ghouls weren't human to these people. Alone in the local headquarters of the Brotherhood of Steel and as he accessed his situation, he knew the odds were stacked against him.

"Oh I see, leaving the one with the most info hanging. Go after the tag along?" Madeline interrupted snidely, she chuckled. "Yeah, you Knights were always empty buckets."

The Knight growled and locked Hancock's cell. He entered Madeline's cell. "What would you know about being a Knight? You were just a book jockey. Not even a very good one as I heard it."

Madeline looked up and braced herself internally as best she could. "This job, hitting people, it's just to get information. You're a glorified 'coffee boy'." She smirked darkly. "I ought to know, fetched plenty myself. Though, I never had to get on my back for a bit of advancement."

The power armor fist looked painful as it turned out to be. Metal knuckles slamming into Madeline's gut was a agonizing confirmation. The Knight hummed once to himself, proud in his achievement of shutting Madeline up. He stepped back, looking to reenter Hancock's cell.

She hacked and coughed, hanging by her wrist for a moment before she stood on shaky legs. "Limp wrist you neanderthal. You're suppose to keep your shit straight." She criticized.

Hancock found it hard to watch as the Knight plowed another fist into her gut. He couldn't wrap his head around why she was encouraging the violence. The Knight clearly wasn't there for her. Madeline kept drawing him back in.

She yelped, gasping for breath, unable to stand on her own for the moment. "Really...same....spot twice..." She panted, her mouth tasted like copper. "You... fail...basic to?"

"Why don't you just tell us everything, and we'll just kill you and the freak quickly. Maybe even burn your bodies." The Knight flicked his hand, watching Madeline struggle. "Can't promise though, they might just feed your bodies to the molerats."

"Will you be joining the cookout, coffee boy?" She hissed with a chuckle. "I hope you burn your hand on the stove."

She was rewarded with the back of a metal fist across her face. Blood flooded in her mouth and stars erupted in her eyes. She fell slack and silent. The Knight cursed and turned her pipboy for her vitals. She was still alive. Just barely, and now he was going to have to report it to Danse.

The Knight stepped out and pointed at Hancock. "You're next."

"I'll be waiting with bells on." Hancock smirked, giving his pant's crotch a tug.

The lock slid back into place. Hancock sat back down, he briefly looked at Madeline. He was unsure why she egged the Knight on. She was just a Brotherhood spy and this could be nothing more than a tactic to drop his guard. Even with his instinct screaming otherwise, he was finding it hard to listen as easily as he had before. His stomach flipped unexpectedly when he heard the drops of her blood into the puddle forming beneath her.

Hours passed and no one came to bring food and water or 'ask' more questions. Madeline stirred ever so slightly. "Han...cock?" she muttered.

The ghoul felt his grip on his anger slipping. He remembered a time when a cold sweat would've erupted from his skin. "...What?"

"I'm sorry." Madeline whispered, tears dropping into her personal blood pool. She watched the salty liquid swirl the slowly drying blood. "I'm so so very sorry you're caught in this."

"..." Hancock stayed silent, trying to think of anything instead of listening to the tearful apology feet from him.

"I crashed in the Commonwealth, an accident on a vertibird. I found Duke in a trap and helped him." Her voice was hushed. "He led me to the closest town just like I asked. It was Goodneighbor and...you were so kind to me." Madeline's body trembled, hearing someone coming up the stairs. "I just wanted to make you proud. I wanted to live free."

Hancock heard the footsteps, still he remained silent. "..."

The door hauled open, another power armor came in, Madeline recognized it through her swelling eye, Danse. Madeline raised her head to see him better. He scowled at her but moved toward Hancock's cell. She knew baiting her former friend would be harder than others would be.

He stepped in and took Hancock by the coat. "Tell me, freak, what have you done to her?!" He barked the demand at Hancock in a low growl.

The ghoul chuckled, opening his mouth to answer. "Oh..."

"Danse." Madeline whispered for the Paladin. "I want you."

Hancock looked sick, he knew she was loyal to her Brotherhood. "..." her apology was a lie.

Danse roughly dropped Hancock, locking him back in and bursting into Madeline's cell. He cradled her head. "Maddy, what do you need?" He whispered back, lifting her enough to lessen some of her pain.

Madeline pulled her head forward, gently resting her forehead against Danse's head. She parted her lips, letting Danse slowly move in to kiss her. The Paladin pulling her body close, his heart racing in elated joy.

A breath apart from each other she whispered against Danse's lips. "I'd rather fuck Hancock twenty one ways to Sunday, than let you so much as touch me."

Danse shot back, his rage snapped up and took control of him. His hand shot around Madeline's neck. Choking her with one while the took her ribs and squeezed till the muffled cracks of bones and her screaming made Danse realize what he'd done. Madeline coughed up blood, howling in pain, her body fighting against the shackles to pull in on itself. Danse's face flushed into panic beneath the speckle of Madeline's blood. Hancock had shot up to rush the bar. Danse didn't register the insults and demands the ghoul made.

The Paladin leapt back at what he had done. "Why, why did you say that?!" He howled. "He's not worth all this!"

The blood splattered face of Madeline slowly raised, blood oozing from her mouth. She lunged at Danse, the shackles cut into her flesh. "Hancock is worth thousands of the Brotherhood sheep! None of you think for yourselves!"

Danse starred in horror, she looked feral. "..."

"For that alone you will not have him! You will not lay a tainted hand on him!" She screamed and ranted. "Not while I still breath!"

"Madeline...you don't mean that." Danse argued back.

"So long I live, I will drive you to beat me again and again!" Danse looked at the former scribe shrieking in rage. "Do. You. Hear me!"

Danse slammed the door shut behind him. Madeline's mocking screams of the Brotherhood motto, albeit muffled from the door, still stung in Danse's ears. She kept up her torrents of abuse for a long while before the cells were quiet. 

Hancock quickly returned over to Madeline's side of the cell. She had been silent and still for far longer than he could tolerate. "Mads?" He whispered, pleading.

"...Hancock, I will take your hate and anger." she weakly spoke, blood swinging from her lips as she spoke. "But they will not harm you as long as I live. It's the only way I can pay you back for all you've done for me."

Hancock slammed a fist against the crossbar. "Damnit, no! Dying is not paying me back. I don't want your blood on my hands."

Madeline barely turned her head, her face for what Hancock could tell, was a horrific sight. "Then I'm sorry for that to."

"Why are you doing this? What's the point?" Hancock groaned, his hands tightening around the bars. "They'll kill you and things still wouldn't be settled with me."

"If it takes them ten minutes to kill me, that's ten more minutes you go unharmed." Madeline's chuckle sounded raspy, her breath wasn't coming very well. "If it takes them days, I will happily take every harm intended for you."

Hancock was stunned, he never seen such devotion to anything. Especially not him. This woman hadn't know him very long, at the very least, not long enough to throw her life away for him. He reviewed his life for what he could recall through the chem consumption and found nothing worth any part of her devotion.

Madeline whispered again, "Hancock, promise me at least that you'll look after Duke. He won't understand."

The ghoul felt his stomach leap into his throat. He saw every part of her bleeding and bruised body. Each of those injuries she took, they were to save him. The sudden realization that she was telling him the truth before and the hateful things he said to her. He sat in shock and wrestled with his mind on how to fix his own cruelties.

A short while later the door opened again. It was a rugged looking man with a long brown leather, wool trimmed coat. He didn't bother to go to Hancock's cell. He stood at the door of Madeline's cell. His face was one of unfiltered disgust and anger. After a moment. he took a deep breath and let his expression melt in a neutral look.

"Such a shame when a promising scribe sinks to this." Maxson commented aloud, he almost looked mournful.

Hancock clicked his tongue. "So 'promising' why are your people beating her slowly to death? A waste." It was his turn to do some baiting of his own.

Maxson turned coldly toward Hancock. "I don't expect abominations like you to understand the inner workings of the Brotherhood."

"I understand that you guys are more fucked up than the psycho sucking raiders I've killed." Hancock smirked, he was aiming to corner Maxson in logic.

Maxson pulled a pistol and shot Madeline in the leg. She screamed and bucked in pain. Hancock scrambled as he fell over himself, cursing as he gathered himself. The elder returned the pistol to his side. The ghoul rushed to his feet and charged the bars.

"The fuck was that for?!" Hancock yelled, looking between Maxson and Madeline.

"Can't you tell? You upset me, so I shot her to hurt you. Simple cause and effect. Seems I was right, you do care about her." Maxson gloated, he aimed again. "Feeling inclined to tell me what I want to know?"

"You guys are some sick douchebags. There's no..." Hancock started, he was cut off by Maxson shooting Madeline in the other thigh. "Fuck's sake! Stop it you giant shitbag!"

"Tell me ghoul, what did you do to her? How did you convert her?" Maxson raised the pistol and his tone higher. "Gut shots are extremely painful."

Hancock grabbed the bars. "Get fucked." He spit at Maxson.

"Shame." Maxson pulled the trigger. Madeline's head shot back in pain, she resumed her screams, tears driving clean paths through the blood on her face.

The Brotherhood Elder aimed at her chest when a knock came at the door. "Enter." He ordered.

A Knight stepped in. "Elder, there is a vertibird coming in from Cambridge requesting repairs."

"I'll allow it. Have the crew meet me at the bridge." Maxson holstered his weapon. "Well ghoul, seems fate has given you a few minutes to come up with some new leverage and time to say goodbye to the scribe." Maxson looked over her groaning and sobbing bloody body. "I'd say she has maybe fifteen minutes." Maxson walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jail break Hancock and Mads (rescue mission)
> 
> Duke vs. Danse
> 
> scramble to escape
> 
> Recover in Diamond City
> 
> Duke and Hancock have bonding moment

Duke blended himself against the metal interior as the vertibird docked. Valentine ducked to stay out of sight. The two flight deck guards came over to inspect the vertibird. They hauled open the doors and saw nothing. Next thing they knew, something grabbed them and threw them overboard. Their screams were a distant whispered by the time Duke stepped down onto the deck. He decided to remain hidden for as long as he could. He was well versed in handling power armor. The Enclave wasn't much different than the Brotherhood of Steel. Both had soft squishy bits in the center and a wrapping of metal to pull back. He darted up the walk way and turned the door handle, pushing it open. Guards on either side of the door came out to see who opened the door. Duke tail bashed one over the edge, grabbed and hurled the other to follow.

An alarm was pulled by a very shocked onlooker. The entire ship went into lock down. Lights slammed off, sirens blared as the emergency lights came on. Duke dove into the ship fully revealed, they knew someone was there now and hiding would only slow him down. He threw himself into the screaming surprised masses of Knights and staff. Claws dug into metal and flesh alike as he tore his way through hallways. Duke's path highlighted with the shredded scrapes of metal armor and thick coat of blood. He ripped power armor open, biting into the occasional surviving occupants. Discarding the pieces over the catwalks and stairwells.

Danse grabbed a frantic Knight. "Get a hold of yourself solider! Who is attacking?" He demanded with a battle tempered voice.

The Knight pawed at Danse's glove, "Deathclaw! A deathclaw got on board!"

Danse was stunned, he released the Knight. Danse clicked on his transmitter. "Deathclaw aboard. Repeat: Deathclaw aboard. Shot on sight. Secure Elder Maxson, the bridge and the power armor bay."

Duke ravaged everything he came across, his roars driving off the spineless and new recruits. The few Knights with any battle experience ran at him like cattle to slaughter. The blood of his victims filling his senses, making his task at hand difficult. He finally caught a whiff of Madeline's blood, faint amid the fresh spillage. He looked toward the power armor bay where Danse stood ready to engage. The deathclaw grunted in disregard and took off down another way, following the scent. Danse recognized the deathclaw from it's blue glow. The chances of a unrelated mythical quantum deathclaw on board would have been staggeringly close to impossible.

The Paladin clicked his transmitter again. "All available Knights, to the cells! Deathclaw is headed for the cells!"

Danse ran through the panic and destruction after Duke. Experience taught legs kept him upright unlike the recruits toppling on the blood slick metal grates. He eventually caught up with the deathclaw just before the hallway to the cells. Danse landed an attention getting shot at Duke's back. The deathclaw turned, the shot did nothing against the beast hide. Hot, angry breath seeped slowly from Duke's mouth. Blood sliding down his contours exploded into a mist from the blasts of breath. Claws twitched as the reptile turned to face Danse.

Duke's growl rumbled deep, he extended his claws and begun circling closer to Danse. "Little metal man." The deathclaw hissed.

"Monster..." Danse had no time to process a talking deathclaw, for now it simply accepted it. "You've come a long way to die." He charged his laser rifle.

Duke huffed, a mocking ring to it. "Let's see, trash can."

The deathclaw lunged at Danse, slamming to the front of Danse's armor. Danse had left his helmet behind in the power armor bay, a mistake he regretted. It was leaving him to dodge teeth, claws and horns as best he could all the while trying to damage the monster. Duke lashed out with his hands and feet, thrashing his tail behind him to throw Danse off balance. The grapple the Paladin found himself in put him at a major disadvantage to begin with, further crippled by this deathclaw using combat tactics. Danse couldn't pull his rifle between him and the deathclaw. He resigned to trying to punch vulnerable spots, hoping the metal would crush the scale hardened hide. Each punch was answered by Duke's claws piercing through the power armor. Sword like claws and sickle talons grazed over flesh, drawing blood from Danse. Duke pushed on Danse's legs and pulled back with all his weight in his arms, sending the Paladin flying into a wall. Danse stumbled and stood as fast as he could, fatigue from blood lose was nipping at his heels. He armor was nearly shredded, the rig was creaking and sparking in protest. Danse whirled around to get his sights on Duke. The deathclaw had moved out of sight with an unheard of speed. Danse felt something slam into him and send him over the railing. The Paladin managed to grab hold to the platform to save him from plummeting to death. His rifle clattered to the belly of the ship, he looked up to see the deathclaw laughing and slowly dragging his claws against Danse's armored fingers. Danse had lost and now he saw the reaper in the deathclaw's face above him.

Duke tore the peeled away. "Mediocre." Duke hissed out a chuckle, reaching over to twist and rip the fusion cell out of Danse's armor. Duke waved it in Danse's face. "You're trapped now trash can." Duke stated as he let Danse watch the core fall into the void of the Prydwen.

Danse shouted in frustration, flinging curses at Duke as the deathclaw bolted toward the cells. Duke wanted the Paladin to live in the shame of surviving defeat. That forever burning insult of a deathless lose. Brotherhood, like the Enclave, didn't handle such scathing embarrassment well. It would be something that hung over Danse's head till he redeemed himself. The only way he was going to do that would be kill the one who humiliated him. Danse swore there he would kill Duke, if it was the last thing he did. He swore it on the blood of the fallen Knights that the deathclaw killed today.

Hancock stopped his nervous pacing, he went to his cell door. There was a great deal of noise out there and absolutely no explanation as to why. Knights in power armor had come in, but did nothing more than stand at either side of the divided cell cages. Hancock tried heckling them for info, but they remained quiet. He could tell they were nervous, they reeked of it. The one closest to Madeline was shaking bad enough that it translated from the rig to the armor. Speaking of, he looked toward the woman in the cell next him, she looked more like a corpse than he did. That was really saying something. Madeline had been quiet through all the noise, even her breathing was almost nonexistent. Hair had dried in matted frayed flat spikes. Blood stained her wrist and ankles where the shackles had cut in. Hancock looked to the pool of blood under her feet, it ranged in every shade of red as it dried.

"Hang on, Mads." Hancock whispered more to himself than he did her. "I ain't ready to bury you yet."

Suddenly, the door was ripped off it's frame. One Knight let out a scream, nearly dropping her rifle. The other quickly opened fire, it was little more than panic fire since most of the shots were wide of their intended targets. The one nearest to Hancock was suddenly pinned through half his body to the wall by the former door. Hancock looked back to see the other Knight being drawn and quartered by a giant black and blue blood covered attacker.

"Duke?!" Hancock exclaimed in a astonishment. The deathclaw turned to look at Hancock. "No fucking way, DUKE!" Hancock pulled his hat tighter onto his head, allowing himself a short manic laugh.

"Madeline." Duke carefully pried the door off her cell. She was to damaged for Duke to carry her safely.

He freed Hancock. "If she dies, I will gut you." Duke warned Hancock with a claw gently dragged down the ghoul's chest to stomach. The colonial flag sash's fabric parting at the application of pressure against it's fabric.

It was a dramatic impression, but Hancock knew it was every bit a promise as Duke made it sound. "...Yes."

Hancock nodded and headed into her cell. He got ready to carry her as Duke cut the chains free. He quickly snatched up the bag of her gauss and his possession from next to the demolished door and slung them to his back. Madeline slumped lifelessly against him as the ghoul re-positioned her. Hancock gently hoisted her up to hold her and run. There was no way she could stay put on his back, best he could was to carry her in both arms. She groaned quietly in pain, at least there was that, still alive. Hancock's heart was thudding harder than it had before in his life. He had seen Madeline being helpless while trying to travel. This was a whole new level, in his arms in that moment, he was the deciding factor of her survival. Mayoral duties had done nothing to prepare him for this sort of responsibility.

Hancock approached Duke. "Elder said she only had maybe fifteen minutes before she dies. We need a doctor now."

Duke didn't wait for more information, he turned and rammed his head into a gathering group of Knights and took off. His blind charge was clearing a path for Hancock to follow. The ghoul rushed as carefully as he could behind Duke, toward what he hoped was the medical bay. Soon enough Duke blocked two sections of hallway with threats and lethal strikes. The rolling hills of the dead behind them was serving as adequate barricades. The only open entryway was a door into a small clinic.

"She needs a doctor." Hancock growled expecting the man to refuse. He really was hoping he wasn't going to have to 'persuade' the medic.

The medic made a sour face and shook his head. He looked at the mess of a human laid before him. "Madeline?" he said quietly, he looked back up at Hancock. "Is this Madeline Hunter, scribe?"

Hancock nodded. "That a problem? Cause I'd rather not shoot you."

The doctor immediately begun checking her wounds as she was laid on the table. "She helped me a lot a few years ago. Saved my job and some Knight's lives."

"Call this payback then." Hancock glanced over his shoulder to see Duke slicing the belly out of a Knight. He wanted the medic to hurry it up.

The doctor moved clothing, and blood soaked pieces of dislodged flesh. "Punctured lung, maybe lung'S'. I can do nothing for her here, I'm not equipped to handle this. At this rate septicemia may take her no matter what's done." He stated flatly. "Just looking at her, she's got broken bones and no doubt there's internal bleeding.

Hancock pulled a gun off the counter and aimed, "Better think harder, Doc."

The doctor put his hands up. "T-45d armor!" He yelped. "Prototype power armor, suppose to keep a wearer alive and fighting even inches from death. Rumor there is a suit in the Mojave..."

Hancock shook the gun at the doctors face, "Where is it?!" he was losing his patience. "the forty five?!"

"Power armor bay!" He backed away trying to get out of Hancock's line of fire.

"Duke! Power armor bay, we need T-45d power armor." Hancock shoved the gun into his flag waist band and lifted Madeline up again. She was slick, twice she nearly slipped from his grasp. Why did she have to keep bleeding? Couldn't everything just stop and someone yell 'cut' and a director come out, call for a wrap party? A sliver of him still held out hope that this was just a extremely bad trip and he'd wake up next to Duke and Madeline in some atomically blasted forest.

Duke roared and finished beating a Knight to death with another dead power armor clad Knights. Duke pushed forward back to the power bay with Hancock in tow. Duke cleared the bay and started his search for the armor. Scrap parts and spare armor pieces hurtled in every direction as the deathclaw sped through looting. Duke bellowed and quickly brought over a smaller old looking power armor. A power core was yanked from a work station and inserted into the T-45d. A commanding militant voice said something Hancock missed as he carefully laid Madeline face down into the suit. The suit rattled off vitals, which boarded on nonexistent, and the actions it immediately started take to stabilize it's occupant. The armor sealed shut. Hancock had felt as if he was watching his friend being murdered by Vic's men all over again. This time he wasn't just standing by.

Duke scooped up the metal medical cocoon and led the way to the flight deck. It didn't take long but they were greeted at the exit by Elder Maxson himself and a small squad of Knights in power armor. The deathclaw charged just as Maxson opened his mouth to speak. Duke snapped into the Elder's shoulder and lifted him off his feet. Duke violently shook his head, letting gravity rip Maxson's shoulder and neck against the deathclaw's teeth. Madeline secured to Duke's chest. The Knights couldn't fire without a clean shot, and Maxson's angry and wild shooting was only damaging the ship. Duke opened and snapped his jaw closed several time, the action crushing the Elder's collar bone and shoulder blade. One last strong shake of the deathclaw's head sent Elder hurtling into the observation deck. Duke opened his mouth to it's full expanse, letting the Maxson's blood paint the entirety of his mouth to the horror of the Knights. One tried to run away but ended up falling over a flight deck railing. Others ran to aid Maxson, most simply scrambled out of the enraged deathclaw's path.

Hancock took off ahead of Duke down the flight deck, seeing Valentine waving at them from a vertibird. Valentine providing some well placed covering fire for his comrades. The ghoul felt the need to laugh but it would only hurt them at the moment. He boarded and held the door open for Duke. The deathclaw slipped, but caught his fall from the blood pouring off him with a set of claws into a seat. Hancock was satisfied that Duke and Madeline were safe enough in the cabin.

Hancock came up front to sit next to Valentine, "Didn't know you could fly these things." He complimented in surprise. Any attempt to lighten the tension felt cheap.

"Fly? Sure, kinda." Valentine released the docking clamps. "Landing? well....we're about to find out one way or another."

"Rousing speech, Nicky." Hancock pulled the straps tighter.

Valentine slammed a fist against the dash board, the clamps announcing their compliance. "Did your mom ever tell you to always wear clean underwear?"

"Hardly seems important now." Hancock swallowed hard as they hung over the open sky.

"Even if you did, I doubt their going to stay that way after this." Valentine's tone was one of shattered confidence and real fear.

Hancock scrambled to hang on as Valentine pointed them downward and the ship rocketed away. "Where we going?" He shouted.

Valentine spit out his cigarette. "If we survive, Diamond City. Only place with a surgeon I know of."

"This has been the day for firsts." Hancock tried to chuckle, he nearly choked on it.

"It's a good day to NOT die, maggots!" The medical power hollered from beneath Duke.

Hancock held himself into the chair as he and Valentine screamed through dodging buildings, bridges and towers. Hancock, with no experience in piloting was attempting to tell Valentine what to do. The detective tried to ignore him, when it was finally too much the two men dissolved from mild panic to full blown hysteria.

"Hit the auxiliary power!" Hancock smacked his hat repeated against Valentine's arm.

Valentine steered them as best he could through rotting skyscrapers, clipping several with the wings. "Goddamnit it Hancock. Shut the hell up! There is no fucking auxiliary power!" Valentine screamed over the sounds of the vertibird's various explosions.

The vertibird slammed it's nose into the highway, forcibly dividing the overpass's remains as the plane plowed through. Valentine and Hancock let out unintelligible screams as Duke wrapped himself tighter around Madeline's armor. The plane halted into something solid, glass shattered and the men closed their eyes. A long moment later, Hancock opened them to see a metal spike encompassing his view. The metal bar was a fraction from his eye. Hancock slipped down and fell face first into dirt tilled by the crash.

"Nicky....you call that a landing?!" Hancock yowled as he rolled over.

"Did you die though?" Valentine chuckled and helped Duke out.

The deathclaw growled loudly for Valentine and Hancock to haul ass. The two men ran as fast as they could to keep up with Duke. They knew security would shot Duke on sight if they saw him again. They had no room for delays or mistakes while the T-45d armor continued to fight the grim reaper off Madeline's life.

"Duke, hide and go over the wall." Valentine shouted, "Meet us at the surgeon."

The deathclaw grunted and did so. Vanishing into the landscape, leaving a trail of dust and rubble behind him.

"Wise idea?" Hancock asked as the two carried the armor together.

Valentine shook his head. "Gods, no. You want to be the one to tell Duke to stay out here while we put her on the table?"

"No, I kinda like living." Hancock nodded.

"Good, then shut up and move." Valentine ordered. "No idea how much damage this suit's taken."

The ghoul and synth were able to push past the angry and confused guards. Valentine shouting apologies as they went by. They managed to make it to the surgeon with little issue. Dr. Crooker shuffled backwards from the sudden approach of the men. He hadn't a chance to speak when Duke crash landed next to Hancock. The ghoul and synth laid Madeline down on a table and took off.

"This is absurd!" Dr. Crooker burned with anger. "A ghoul and our local synth just drop a tin can on my table. What do you want me to do, get a can opener?"

Valentine held up his hands defensively. "Look doc, there is a women in this armor, which is keeping her barely alive. You are the closest surgeon I know of that can handle this."

Hancock paced, haughty and impatient. "You're going do this, we don't have time to waste on ethics."

The doctor sneered, turning to check the armor and retrieving her vitals. "Cracked skull, fractured ribs...punctured lung." He looked back up with a grim expression. "This is a bit more intense than I am accustom."

"'A bit' means you're capable." Hancock hissed, he pointed to Duke. "She dies and I'm feeding you to the deathclaw."

The doctor knew a losing battle when he saw one. "Very well. I'll need to take her into my surgery. You must wait here and let me work in peace."

The detective shook his head. "Best 'in peace' your going to get is us against a wall and being quiet."

Dr. Crooker let out a defeated sigh. "...Fine. Not a word or interruption, it's not going to be a quick patch job. It's only going to get worse for me to fix her."

Hancock stood silent next to Nick. The surgeon coated in blood as worked with the medical power armor to save the woman. Hancock's mind replaying the events in the cells over and over again. The horrible things he said to her, and how she still defended him. It was a devotion he never knew existed. His grip tightened on his opposing sleeve. After all of it, he didn't see why she did it. What did she saw in him to even take hits like that? Even now he couldn't look at what doctor was doing, to see that lifeless expression on her face.

"'I'd rather fuck Hancock twenty one ways to Sunday, than let you so much as touch me.'" Her words rang back to him. 

Was she interested in him? Was she calling him barely better than Brotherhood? He had so many questions for Madeline, the surgeon was going to decide wither he got to ask or not. Crooker need to hurry up.

The synth saw the look on Hancock's face. The ghoul was normally rather difficult to read, but for once, his face was an open book. Nick saw hate, confusion, guilt, frustration written through every radiation warped scrap of flesh he had. The synth wanted to ask what was on his mind, but he had promised to kept silent for the doctor's sake. He turned to look at the physician's work. He was up to his elbows in blood, tubes, gauze and clamps with long necks. The look on the doctor's face wasn't exactly promising. His brows knitted together, his eyes were darting all over his work area. Madeline, was so loaded up on med-x that she was lost to the world. Valentine just hoped it wouldn't become a literal statement.

The moon sat high in the sky by the time Dr. Crooker finished his last stitch and stimpak injection. He stood back from Madeline and sighed heavily. "I've done all that I can. The rest is up to her listening to instructions and...fate, if there is such a thing." Crooker groaned.

Hancock popped off the wall first. "What instructions?"

"No strenuous activity for a long while. Stimpaks don't take care of sore muscles, and she is going to be feeling everything." Crooker started stripping his bloody lab coat off.

"So bed rest and no stress." Valentine confirmed.

Crooker nodded. "Yes, lots. Now my fee." He turned back to the men. "This depleted most of my stock."

Hancock scowled and took a step up to the man. "How about you take what we offer and we convince the deathclaw to not take his pent up frustrations out on you?"

Crooker matched the ghouls scowl, sized up to him. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm fucking promising you." Hancock's face darkened.

"..."

Crooker saw something in Hancock that unsettled him. "Fine. Do not come back to me for so much as scratch."

Hancock took a single cap and flicked it to Crooker, "for the lack of future business." He gently lifted Madeline into his arms. "Nicky, can you get the armor?"

Valentine sighed as Hancock walked out, he grabbed the armor and hauled it behind him. It was drenched in her blood, thankfully most of it had dried. He reached into his pockets and paid Crooker a decent sum of caps in place of Hancock's insult. The ghoul was much faster and made it to the agency first, Valentine was a few steps behind him. Once inside, Valentine roughly dropped the armor onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on Hancock? Why are you here?" Valentine started. "Why did an livid deathclaw drag me to a Brotherhood mess for you and Madeline?"

Hancock took a shot of med-x, met with a disapproving look from Valentine. "Nicky, given my day, I need this." He sank into the client's chair. "Met her in Goodneighbor, she seemed interesting and did be a huge favor. Decided to tag along with her." 

"John..." Valentine groaned in frustration.

The mayor sniffled hard and let the syringe fall. "Thought we covered this the first time."

Valentine took his office chair. "I knew that part, I meant why are Brotherhood airship?"

"..." Hancock groaned and sank deeper. "Pricks in a tin can... Madeline is...was" he corrected, "a scribe for them. I have no real idea how she got down to the Commonwealth. Said something about a crash."

"You noticed nothing near Goodneighbor?" Valentine pressed.

Hancock suddenly remembered the vertibird crash near his town before Madeline showed up. "Yeah, actually, one of the Cram's birds came down. Madeline showed up shortly after that."

Valentine nodded and sat back. "Without confirmation from her, we'll just have to assume for the moment."

"..." The ghoul was silent, becoming lost in thought. "She did."

"You sticking around with her?" Valentine posed the more delicate question.

Hancock heaved himself to his feet. "This town is stuffy, I need to get some air." He headed for the door, avoiding the question. "I'm sure Duke is probably in a frenzy right now."

Diamond City guards were standing too close to the detective agency for Hancock's taste. He stepped up, "Got a problem boys?"

The guards looked back and forth to each other. One answered, "We're here to make sure you and Valentine aren't causing trouble."

"Trouble, my birth name." Hancock's smirk fell from his face. He pushed past the guards. "On a good day at least, and this is a really bad day."

Outside the main gate, well away of firing range, Duke paced. He rumbled and growled as he dragged his claws through dirt and wrecked cars. Hancock lit a cigarette and took a slow walk toward the deathclaw. He never took his eyes off Duke, he hadn't been around the reptile alone before. The two barely knew each other, an unintelligent deathclaw was dangerous when agitated. An intelligent one was far worse when they flew off the handles. Hancock stopped several feet away from Duke, feeling the angry monster's eyes burrowing into him. Hancock sat himself down and waited for Duke to come around on his own.

"Mads." Duke growled, muscles tensing, preparing to crash into Hancock.

"She's alive. Safe with Nick." Hancock answered quickly, speaking slowly.

Duke's body relaxed, slumping in exhaustion. He came close to the ghoul and laid down. Everyone was tired. "Why you here?" Duke groaned out.

"Seems to be the question of the day." Hancock sighed. "I couldn't stay in the office with her."

"Why?" Duke tilted his head, an eye looking up at Hancock, pulling his arms to tuck under his body.

Hancock shook his head, flicking his cigarette butt away. "Saving my strongroom, doing work no one else wanted, and now this. She almost gave her life for me." He crossed his arms to his chest, slouching where he sat. "Can't face her after what I said."

"She cares." Duke offered flatly.

"Care?" Hancock looked up. "What exactly have I done to be cared for like that? I ain't done much in my life to earn that. Not even a fraction of what she did."

Duke grunted. "A bear trap caught me. It was pain for weeks."

Hancock looked sideways at Duke.

"Yelled. Roared. No one came. No hunter to kill." Duke continued. "The vertibird came down, I wanted it to land on me. End it all."

"Duke..." Hancock tried to cut in. He returned to silence at Duke's short warning growl.

The deathclaw huffed, "I remember soft green grass, sounds of great war, talk of ice cream. I remember many clouds of mushroom and fire. I am old, more than most my kin."

"...A pre-war deathclaw." Hancock was stunned a bit.

Duke eyed Hancock. "I was tired. Wanted everything to end, everything had just become...tedious." he sighed. "I gave up when she came to me, helped me. Madeline freed me, even though people fear my kin."

Hancock's eyes widen as he listened. He did some mental math and came to the knowledge that Duke was well over three hundred years old. "Why not eat her? Why take the risk she wouldn't shot you? Humans couldn't have been that nice over the years."

"No, people are terrible." Duke raised his head a bit. "I am not pretty. I not kind. I am an hideous murderer. I didn't eat her because, she gave me a chance. She didn't care what I did, am or can do. Saw pain and fixed it."

Hancock sighed, "Because she didn't scream 'ahh deathclaw' and shot, you decided to spare her."

Duke nodded once and laid his head back down. "Sounds less impressive like that, but yes, you're right."

"Things I said to her. I told her she was no better than Bobbi and she kept baiting for those hits. Caller her a traitor." Hancock confessed, his voice low and pained. "I can't take that back."

The deathclaw huffed and shook his head. "Run, if you can, it's a cowards way out. Speak to her." Duke mimicked a smile. "She'll take your foot out of the trap too."

Hancock took a canister of jet from his inner coat pocket. Clicked the inhaler and laid down, head next to Duke. "You're a snarky shit, you know that?"

"Been called worse." Duke grunted, a chuckle escaped him.

"Like?" Hancock put his hat over his eyes.

Duke tilted his head back and forth a moment. "Your friend." He said flatly.

The two's laughter was heard as far as the gate guard who watched in horror and confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream memory for Duke
> 
> Hancock and Mads settling conflict from the cells
> 
> start heading for Sanctuary Hills
> 
> Danse catches up at drive-in

There was nothing in the blackness of memory up until the cold hard grip of metal bars. Realization was hazy as he tried to grasp his surroundings. Everything was a new concept to him. The world beyond his next meal and mate was unbelievable. Pale pink blurred faces came into view as he opened his eyes. Their voices distant and unintelligent. These towering hairless monstrosities held metal boards, doing something to them with thin tubes in their hands. A blinding light erupted to their side, coming ton consume his entire field of vision. All he could manage to produce in the name of logic and reason was horrified screaming and hissing, scrambling along the plastic branch he'd known his entire life. A third giant approached from the rear. He thrashed and dropped from his perch, flailing and screeching as it stretched out a unfathomably long arm with five much smaller extension protruding from it. A alien like device delicately held in it's fingers, the long and thinnest portion never ceasing it's path as it broke through his skin. The feeling of burning washed over him, spurring the giant monsters to repeat their swirling on their metal sheets. Blessedly, darkness swallowed the fire. Why did he understand what a 'blessing' was? What was happening to him.

Concept of time was something he could never make heads or tails of. He could only find evidence of it's passage in the brief moments he was conscious to the world of the giants. Each awakening came baring gifts, knowledge, realization, questions and more than the any of the others, pain. He had learned enough in stirrings to learn that the giants were nothing more than humans. Each with a name and gender. Skin's varying like the pallet choices of his own species. Most of them merely regarded him by the thick files they brought with them. A pair of them had come, an affectionate breeding pair that called each other various strange names. The female was the one who was more captivated with himself in his tight confines.

"Good morning, JTHC-1123." The woman's voice was a melody to him. She smiled warmly him.

"..." Silence pervaded the air, his mind said a trillion different things his throat was unwilling to unleash.

"Amelia, you can't keep treating 1123 like he's some house pet." The male came over to the smaller slender female.

The woman turned to her partner. "It's the least we can do, Robert."

"You might as well name him then," The male shook his head. "We've committed a fertilized egg to vault tech long term cryo program. Why stop there?" His tone wasn't approving.

A low warning growl as he pressed his mutating face to the cage.

"See, honey, he likes me." Amelia put a hand to the bars being pressed by 1123's face. "Well my tiny knight in shining armor."

He quieted and took in the woman's scent. She smelled of lies, deceit and poison.

"Call him 'knight' for all I care." Robert grumbled. "Amelia, the Edward project has test due today, hurry it up."

Amelia scowled. "Edward, I told you I don't want it to be a son." She looked back at 1123 with a gentle lying smile. "You're more regal than a knight, aren't you, Duke?"

"And I thought I needed chems to get through the day." A familiar radiated blast corpse stepped into view.

Valentine inhaled deeply on his cigarette. Hancock lay passed out in the dirt at Duke's side. The deathclaw watched the synth as he drew closer and snuff the crushed the cigarette butt beneath his shoe. Valentine sighed and stopped short of Duke. Memories of the original Nick Valentine being bite by the family dog came to mind. No matter how trained, or house broken a pet was, there was always going to be the ancestors. Duke was neither tamed or house broken, he was there only because the reptile murder machine choose to be. Still, a woman, Brotherhood of Steel no less, had managed to convince a deathclaw to be 'friendly'. According to Hancock, friendly was to be used loosely given his unwanted inspection of Duke's throat crack. He smirked and shook his head, the deathclaw rose enough to slip away on all fours. The old synth wasn't about to start making request of the reptile and let him take all the space he needed. Valentine squatted down, and slapped his covered hand across the ghouls face with all his might.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Hancock roared as he sat up sharply. Quickly find his attacker. "Nick!" He hissed.

Valentine stood. "Some thanks. I figured you'd want to know when Madeline finally woke up." A knowing smile on his face.

Hancock froze mid-rise.

"..." Neither men spoke, locked in a unmoving moment as each other waited for a queue as what to do.

"Mads." Duke broke the silence, stalking over to the men.

"That's right. She's awake and wants to see Hancock." Valentine offered a hand to pull Hancock to his feet.

Hancock pulled up and started walking. The men motioned for Duke to remain, making sure he settled in before heading back into Diamond City. The guards at the gate begrudgingly let the pair pass, slipping insults behind the synth and ghoul. Valentine smacked Hancock's arm with the back of his hand to keep the ghoul from getting caught up sarcastically answering each rude comment. Valentine was a bit surprised Hancock even had that many comebacks so readily available. The two said nothing to each other as they made the short walk back to Valentine's agency. Hancock was thankful for it, there wasn't much he wanted to say as he attempted to sort out his thoughts. At the door to the agency, he still hadn't manage to piece himself together.

Ellie opened the door as she heard them approach. She smiled and held it wide open for them to step in. Valentine came in easily enough, Hancock wavered a moment before following. He was grateful that Madeline wasn't in the main section of the office. He took up to leaning against a wall while Ellie and Valentine spoke. They exchanged updates, each tossing curious looks at Hancock. There was a pit in the depths of his stomach, it was burning and angry as he continued to think of what to say. There was a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Subtle shuffling of a blanket.

"Hancock?" Madeline's voice was raspy and quiet, but unwavering.

Valentine gently hooked his metal fingers around Ellie by the arm. "Let's get a bite, kid."

"But Madeline needs..." Eillie started to argue, trying to pull back toward the rear half of the office.

"Us to get a coffee then." Valentine stressed as he pulled his secretary out the door.

Hancock gave Valentine a quiet panicked face as the synth and secretary slipped past. Valentine smirked, closing the door with a two finger salute from the brim of his hat. Hancock made a mental reminder to clock the synth in the face, the next time he saw Valentine. There was a heavy silence in the office as Hancock wrestled with his nerve. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to turn around and run. Just run, not to face the elephant in the room. Every excuse under the irradiated sky came to mind, food, Duke, get his hair done. He still hadn't a clue what to say to her. After every scathing accusation he said to her. Madeline was likely to be livid with him, and she had every right to be. He deserved all the anger she had to throw at him. She hadn't lied to him, and he devoured his own assumptions when he only had a piece of her story to begin with. He didn't deserve mercy, he earned the woman's wrath and abandonment. It was his luck and how his life typically went, why expect anything different.

"Hancock?" Madeline called out again, still calm and steady.

He couldn't ignore her again. Hancock pushed off and slowly went around the corner. The mayor's legs were like weights that took every ounce of will power he had to push forward. Hancock struggled to look up at Madeline propped up in a bed. Patches and gauze littered along her body. What wasn't covered was blooming colors of purple and a sickly yellow in the tradition of bruises. Her face was dim and worried, Hancock found a nearby wall that suddenly became very interesting.

"...Are you hurt?" Madeline asked, trying to ease the ghoul into speaking.

Hancock's head snapped up in disbelief. "Me? Madeline, look at yourself and then ask me again. I'm not the one who just escaped death's house call. I'm not important."

Madeline shook her head, that same forgiving smile on her face. "If you're not important, what I did was for nothing."

"Mads..." Hancock sank to sit at the foot of the bed. He pushed his forehead into the palms of his hands. He couldn't look at her. Guilt closed it's cold fingers around his neck. "I have never done anything in my life to warrant what you did for me. Nothing."

"'I refused to stand by and watch'." Madeline referenced his own words to him, "I wasn't going to let them do anything to you so long I could stop it."

Hancock gripped his forehead tighter. "...You don't know me. Things I have done. The horrible, shitty, bullshit atrocities."

Madeline groaned quietly as she moved to sit on her knees. She put a soft hand to his back. "Hancock, no two people ever start with know the other's whole story. Everyone start off as strangers."

The ghoul turned trying to gently push Madeline back into her spot. "Not knowing is worth dying for?" He growled.

Madeline snatched his hand, making him look her in the eyes. "Getting a chance to learn, now that is absolutely worth dying for." Madeline grumbled painfully as she pulled herself against him, hugging around his neck.

The ghoul sighed, she was very adept at finding a way to disarm him. "...Reckless idiot." He muttered into her shoulder, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"Self loathing opportunist." Madeline chuckled, placing a kiss at the corner of his jawline.

Valentine and Ellie sat together at the food vendors in the town market. Ellie picked at what she often believed was the meat bowl of the shop. Valentine picked at the table's crackling paint job. The two had been sitting there nearly an hour, and ran out of small talk to prolong the outing. The city had returned to a relative state of calm since Duke paid it a very violent visit. Some of the citizens had concerned looks on their faces as they hurried past Valentine. The synth scoffed, people were acting like it was his fault that Duke came running through the town. He considered defending himself right there, but he weighed the odds that anyone was going to believe a synth. Rescued mayor's daughter or not. A man to the side of the square was using Duke's intrusion as a platform to complain about the 'lack of real security' of the town. Another herald Duke's entrance as a 'wake up' call that peace was a lie. No one had a proper explanation, much less the right one, as to why Duke barreled into town in the first place. The visit to Dr. Crooker was a solid bet against the odds of anything positive floating around.

Valentine sighed and ceased his picking. "What a whirlwind few days, huh, Ellie?"

"Hm." She nodded, sighing in boredom. "Yeah, but all for a good cause, I suppose. Just never expected working for you would get a deathclaw in my face."

"Duke's...a good guy. Just not...very...subtle." Valentine struggled as he justified the abrupt arrival that the deathclaw's entrance had been.

Ellie smirked, "True, but that woman, Madeline. She was so different last time I saw her. I didn't believe it was the same one."

"What'd she do to convince you?" Valentine asked lighting a cigarette.

"Walked into the door face first." Ellie laughed lightly. "It seemed likely at that point."

"..." They had a brief laugh, silence engulfed the pair suddenly.

Ellie broke first. "Nick, will the Brotherhood come after us now?"

"Nah, they have bigger fish to fry. I wouldn't be surprised to see a Knight or recon group check us out." Valentine weighed their options. "Institute is a bigger catch than a scribe and the motley crew that thoroughly embarrassed them."

"Are you going to help them get out of town?" Ellie pressed, fearing Valentine would run off again.

"No, Hancock's got her back. He's no push over." Valentine smiled, getting up from his stool and tossing caps down for the meal. "Above all, she also has Duke, I think she and Hancock will get out just fine."

Ellie left with Valentine, they returned to find the office quiet, save for some snores. Valentine peered past the corner to see Madeline curled against Hancock and his head resting atop hers. Both had passed out for a well earned rest. The synth backed up and gestured for Ellie to be quiet. The two went about the office, looking for any information on the boy Shaun that Madeline had brought up.

Madeline felt heavy in the absence of dreams. Sounds of people talking, smell of food and musty rank of a small city. She roughly sat up, Valentine had warned her the previous day that she was going to be sore. It turned out to be an understatement, drastically underestimated. Everything felt like she was wearing lead, swinging her legs over the bedside was a herculean task in of itself.

"Didn't mean to wake ya, kid." Valentine called over when he noticed her moving.

"It's fine. Too much sleep isn't good." Madeline waved the concern off. She struggled to stand. "Especially when there's work to be done."

Hancock came over, scooping her up and carrying her over to the group. "Doctor's orders." He fished out a syringe of Med-x out, cradling her arm in his hand.

Madeline gave him a troubled look. "Is that needed?"

Valentine moved up to argue, Hancock put a hand up. "Yes, not enough to give you a ride, but enough to help with the pain. That's all, trust me."

"Shouldn't a doctor be giving that?" Valentine pushed.

Hancock turned his head back to the synth, an annoyed look on his face. "Angry local doctor or an extremely experienced chem addict?"

"Hardly a medical license, Hancock." Valentine pressed his disapproval.

The ghoul huffed. "Last Sugar Bomb's box I saw had a night class on it as a prize." He growled. "Don't think the box tops are any good now though."

"I trust him." Madeline gave her approval to the group.

The needle was pushed in with a expert level slip. Hancock watched the tube as the liquid was fed into Madeline's vein. She exhaled quietly, stoic masking her concerns and the needle's sting. He put pressure with his thumb on the spot as he pulled the needle back and bent her arm back. Madeline felt the med-X slide through her arm, numbness consuming her senses. She sank into the chair, leaning against Hancock's side as the ghoul stood up. Heavily textured fingers slide along her scalp and down her neck to keep her in place.

Valentine took a seat, sighing. "Well what's done is done. What now?"

"Can't stay here. Several reason, least being the Brotherhood looking to get some payback." Hancock grumbled, popping a couple mentats tablets into his mouth.

"Can always head up to Sanctuary Hills. Safe and empty for all we know." Valentine offered, Ellie nodding to back up his suggestion.

Hancock looked down at Madeline, stroking the side of her head. "Someone needs help, we help 'im."

"..." Madeline nodded slowly against Hancock's hip. "...sounds good." She muttered.

Valentine gave a small sneer. Madeline sounded a bit high for his taste. He trusted Hancock not to overdose her, but didn't trust him not to get the woman buzzed.

"No time like the present, really rather not leave Duke out there alone with disgruntled guards and itchy trigger fingers." Hancock pulled Madeline up to his chest, with Valentine's help they sat her on his back.

Hancock chuckled for a moment. "Not exactly how I envisioned getting my hands on this girls ass." He shook his head, trying to lighten the air with some humor.

"I have a need for a squuueeze." Madeline muttered to the back of Hancock's neck. Biting his coat collar and tugging gently.

Valentine's face slacked along with Ellie's. "..."

Hancock's eyes went wide, a confused smile to match. "Well, that answers some possible future questions." He turned and hurried out the office.

Ellie closed her mouth and looked at Valentine. "Was that wedding bells I just heard?"

Valentine sat roughly. "More like bed frames breaking."

Duke and Hancock tried to move Madeline onto the deathclaw's back. She argued against it, nearly choking the ghoul as Duke pulled at her. Hancock realized that he may, just may, have given Madeline a bit more of Med-x than she needed. Eventually the trio set off as they were. Madeline spent the largest portion of her time asleep on Hancock's back. Duke kept running ahead and making sure their path was clear. Hancock didn't like having his hands full as they were, it made him easy picking for raiders and other unsavory characters. Sanctuary Hills was the northwestern corner of the Commonwealth. Any further and Hancock would have suggested hoping on a caravan. A few hours had passed as they painstakingly made their way through the ruins. Hancock had managed to get the sleeping form of Madeline off him and onto Duke. She was draped along the back of his hips and tail. Duke and Hancock bickered about the state of Madeline, the ghoul losing to a displeased reptile monster with a short temper and long claws.

Evening took the sky as they neared the halfway point. Before them stood a massive damaged blank board. A pit of water in the center of the lot and a single building structure near them as they entered. Many rusted out cars lined up in pairs near poles, a few overturned to the side against the fences. Duke lingered along the building as Hancock cleared out the molerats. He noted the yellow and white drums with radioactive warning stickers on them. Rads did little if anything to him, likely did nothing to Duke, but Madeline was susceptible to the byproduct in the barrels. The place was dangerous if they got to close to that tainted water pit. He returned to Duke with the news.

"I suggest we sleep indoors. She needs another dose of med-x here in a bit." Hancock loosely pointed to Madeline and the only building. "I'd rather her not be feeling her injuries."

"..." Duke rumbled a wordless threat at the notion of giving Madeline more chems.

Hancock threw up his hands. "Less this time, promise..."

Duke nodded, turned and popped the door free from it's frame. Hancock followed the giant reptile in. The sole occupant of the building was a skeleton halfway up the spire of the building. Duke immediately consumed the bones and blew the debris from the bed it was on. Madeline was laid down and given a smaller dose of med-x. He guessed she had never had anything beyond a stimpak, explaining why the small amount he gave her at Diamond City hit her so hard. Hancock joined Duke on the widest portion of roof, just outside the spire door.

"What kind of place was this?" Hancock looked to the blank board.

"Drive-in. People watched movies here from cars." Duke answered, stretching out to let his legs and arms go whichever way they fell.

Hancock knew a little of movies, seen a couple in his life. "Shame we can't get it working, could use a movie." He took out a canister of Jet, moaning happily as the inhaler hissed.

Duke tensed up suddenly, his claws digging into the roof. His growling rattled in his chest. "Not alone."

"Ain't that the way, I just sat down..." Hancock snatched his shotgun from it's sling, scanning the horizon. "Pest?"

Duke hissed, standing up on all four, fixed stare toward the board. His tongue flickering in and out rapidly. "Tin man, from the airship."

"Seriously?" Hancock growled, quickly loading up his shotgun. "That...what was Cram's name...Dan. Trance?"

"Danse." Duke leapt down to the pavement, Hancock directly behind him.

The two slowly made their way from rusted car cover to cover. Hancock was relying heavily on Duke's senses to lead them to ambush the Paladin. A shadow moved around the support frame of the movie board. A large silhouette of power armor stepped out, with it's arms in the air. As they drew near each other, the Paladin became clear in the moonlight. Hancock trained up his shotgun at Danse's head, Duke dramatically extended his claws. Ghoul and deathclaw ready to attack at the slightest flinch. Danse stepped into plain view, his laser rifle held up in the air, his other hand up and empty.

"Madeline." Danse gave a single worded reason for his arrival.

"Nothing to do with you bastards anymore, tin can." Hancock said coldly. "Fuck off, back to Mothership Cram."

Danse shook his head slowly, a faint smile. "She's alive? She survived?" He strained to keep his voice level.

Hancock and Duke shared a brief side glance before looking back at Danse. "No thanks to you and that shit buddy squad of yours." The ghoul pointed with his shotgun at the Paladin.

"I'm not here to fight, freak, I just wanted to know if she was okay. I have my orders, her being alive is preferable." Danse defended himself. Glaring at Hancock. No part of Danse was alright with Madeline choosing a ghoul over him.

"Riiight, but that leaves torture wide open." Hancock scowled and took a step toward Danse, putting his finger on the trigger.

Duke slowly dug his claws into the pavement and matched Hancock's steps. "Tin man, you're living on borrowed time."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Danse's face twisted, trying to keep his disgust in check. Taking matching steps backward.

"He means when you crushed Mads ribs, you became a dead man in a fancy metal coffin." Hancock pulled the hammer back. "You're alive only by the graces of a ghoul and a deathclaw."

Danse took an instinctual step forward. "'Grace'? You monsters have no concept of honor or grace. Madeline is grace and your kind are ruining her."

Duke lunged, pinning Danse to the ground letting saliva spill down onto the man's face. Hancock came over. "Listen crew cut, Mads is mine." He looked to Duke, he found no argument for his claim.

Danse tried to reach from his laser rifle, Duke swatted it away. The deathclaw let a pleased groan rumble in his chest. Hancock hung his shotgun from the crook of his arm. "Even Duke is fine with that."

"You monsters don't own her!" Danse managed as Duke applied pressure to the power armor, sitting his whole body on the chest plate. Metal whining loudly in panicked protest.

"Hancock's." Duke breathed the approval in Danse's face.

The ghoul came down to Danse's level. "I heard of the closeness of the Brotherhood, but you, Tin Can, are going above and beyond. "Can't even accept not being her friend?"

Danse's face paled a bit, eyes shot away from Hancock. He tried to push his head back into the unyielding pavement. "..."

Duke's tongue flicked out into the air around Danse's head. "...Lust."

Hancock broke out into laughter. He sat, holding his ribs. "Oh, you're here because you're worried the women you want might be interested in a ghoul!" He struggled to keep quiet.

"You'll never understand her, she's Brotherhood, she's just lost! You'll never love her like I can." Danse thrashed against Duke's weight. He was trapped in the dirt and armor.

"You're right, I can't love her like you. I can do waaay better." Hancock slowed his laugh and stood to walk away. "Catch and release program. Toss him, Duke."

Duke growled in disagreement.

"Death should be a gift, not an escape." Hancock backed up his decision. "Living to what he covets given to another, now that is punishment."

Danse shouted protests as Duke bite into the front of the chest plate's handles. The deathclaw started moving back, and then to the side. Danse realized that Duke was winding up to spin him through the air. Duke was going to literally 'toss' him. Danse scrambled for the armor release switch as Duke quickly gathered speed. Just as Danse got his hand on the switch, Duke released him to send the Paladin flying through the air. Three structures and several car husks later was what it took to slow Danse's flight. His head slammed into the ground and darkness took him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing out Concord, Meeting Preston
> 
> Meeting Soot the Deathclaw
> 
> Sanctuary Hills + Meeting Holiday
> 
> Preston vs Soot's helping

Madeline awoke to movement nearby. Her muscles felt far less tight and sore than they had, though she had no clue how long she had been out. Duke and Hancock laughed, talking together as they walked casually through a highway. She smiled and laid there a moment listening to them chat. Madeline continued to watch the world trudge past her, considering the value of all the things that had happened since she stepped out from the Brotherhood.

"...you let that guy sit on you for how long you till you scared him?" Hancock laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hours. Made camp, I was just a rock to them." Duke chuckled, shaking his head.

"You eat them?" Hancock asked.

Duke grunted, a smile on his mouth. "Yes, they sat on me."

Hancock and Duke howled with more laughter, Duke stopping first from feeling Madeline giggle. "Mads awake."

Hancock slowed to walk in her line of sight. "Well sister, welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thanks, where are we?" She pushed herself up a bit, she still felt heavy. "I don't recognize this place."

"We're coming up on Concord. Sanctuary Hills is a few hours away." The ghoul slung his shotgun. He tapped the black bag he snagged from Valentine's office. "Managed to remember your gauss. We've been too busy to bring it up."

Madeline managed a smile before a big yawn. "Goodness, in all the chaos, I forgot about it."

"Figured as much." Hancock nodded. "Any idea what we're looking for in Sanctuary Hills? Valentine and Ellie didn't have anything useful on 'Shaun' or the town."

She shook her head. "No, but I have a gut feeling something will turn up." Madeline tried to remember Concord. "Isn't Concord raider territory?"

"What isn't nowadays?" Hancock shrugged. "We'll deal with it as we can."

Madeline sat up, hands supporting her weight on Duke's back. "You mean, we'll let Duke kill them all and sweep up the stragglers."

"I wasn't going to say it," Hancock gave the deathclaw a hard friendly pat to his ribs. "I have total faith in our tank."

Duke approached a large building in the center of the town. The sounds of gunfire from inside had the trio gearing up in a rush. A man burst out of the doors of the upper balcony. A black man dressed in old world western clothing looked down at them. He looked stressed, relief rushed over him at the sight of group.

"I have settlers inside, raiders are almost through the door! Help, please!" He shouted his pleas down to the people. He ducked back inside.

Madeline didn't need to check, she took the gauss from Hancock and pulled her way up Duke's back. Once she was set, the three dove in through the double doors of the Museum of Freedom. They came under fire the moment the doors slammed against the walls. Raiders in the catwalks above them, Hancock's well placed shots managed to take them down. They moved through the dilapidated halls and rooms, looting for supplies as they methodically cleared everything. Madeline had climbed down and walked along with Duke, Hancock behind them. Duke's patience for Madeline's wayward searching had reached it's limit. He stepped out and called Hancock and her over. With a might leap he launched himself into the barricaded walkway above them. He turned and fished Madeline and Hancock up to him. Once dusted off, they turned to face the room with the settlers. Inside was the man from the balcony, a few other adults, a mechanic and an older women. Among the huddled group of adults was a man in a dirty black trench coat, a hood over his head. He seemed the least troubled of them all. To Madeline, the man in the trench coat was more bored than anything else. Violence and the looming death by raiders did nothing to upset his demeanor.

The man from the balcony relaxed a bit. "I don't know who you are lady, but you and your..." He looked over Hancock quickly, staring longer at Duke. "...friends...have impeccable timing." The man returned to Madeline. "Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen."

"Madeline, Mayor Hancock and Duke." She motioned to her companions. "Just passing through. Minutemen, seriously? I heard they fell apart."

Hancock scoffed. "Fell apart, meaning butchered."

The survivors paid the ghoul a filthy angry expressions. The man in the trench coat shook once in a silent chuckle. Preston licked his lips, brow creasing in uncertainty.

Preston didn't look thrilled, "Looking at the last of them. I joined up because I wanted to make a difference. Didn't expect the Mayor of Goodneighbor to come to help though."

"Fair." Madeline nodded sticking her lower lip out.

Duke turned to lay in the doorway, Hancock sitting on him. "Why wouldn't you? I'm a fucking delight." The ghoul chuckled, crossing his arms.

Madeline smiled as Preston only answered with a displeased head shake.

"What's brought you two out this far?" Preston asked. Duke threw out a deep threatening growl. "Uh, okay, three of you."

"A little adventure, little fun, some chaos in between it all. At the end hopefully tracking down a lost kid named Shaun." Madeline put her hands to her hips.

Preston cringed. "That's messed up. Looks like you need help, but maybe you can help us, then we'll do what we can for you."

"Hancock?" Madeline implied her question with a flat tone.

The ghoul moaned a bit, sighing. "I don't see why not, help is help either way it goes."

Madeline turned back to Preston. "Alright, what do you need?"

"Sturges." Preston turned to the tall man in overalls, swept back slick hair and mutton chops to match.

The man in faded blue overalls and a pronounced arched hair sat against the desk terminal he was working at. "Seen the crashed vertibird up top? Lovely goodies in there, T-45 power armor."

Madeline restrained her internal groan, power armor had developed a sour taste in her mouth. "...Following." Her tone was flat, Hancock caught it and came to stand aside her.

"Hop in that bad boy, take the minigun from the vertibird and start issuing express tickets to hell for the raiders." Sturges continued, he missed the plummet in Madeline's voice.

Madeline sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Right, I know how power armor works. So you guys just want the raiders all killed?"

Preston and Sturges exchanged a puzzled look. "Yeah, the power armor should make it easier."

"Did you guys miss the giant fucking deathclaw we came in with?" Hancock asked, not shy about giving the Minutemen a sour look. He looked at Duke as the reptile chortled to himself by the door. "We don't really need the can."

Sturges shrugged. "Mass hallucination?" He grasped at straws trying to explain Duke's presence.

"You need to share the chems that made that happen." Hancock ordered even knowing there was not going to be any.

Madeline waved them off. "I'll go have a chat with the raiders."

She climbed over onto Duke, Hancock followed after. They made their way up to the roof of the museum. There sat the promised vertibird, power armor and the minigun. Madeline looked at the armor with a deep scowl. She had no intent on getting back into a power armor if she had a choice.

"Chuck it at a raider, please?" Madeline patted Duke, he did as she asked. The reward was a wet crash, surprised scream and panicked chatter of raiders.

The three made their way down the side of the building. Raiders were on them the moment they touched down. Madeline and her gauss a top Duke and Hancock darting in and out with his shotgun. Raiders fell to shambles as the unusual group charged them. 

The ground shook. 

Suddenly and violently, the ground shook again. Distant sounded roars and rage were heard from beneath the street they all stood on. Raiders looked to each other for explication, no one had one. Duke halted, looking toward a section of pavement struggling to contain something. Hancock and Madeline looked to each, trying to read the other. Duke threw Madeline off and charged at the source of the problem.

A familiar clawed hand jutted up from the road. Long, slender black razor claws tore through everything in their way. Duke slammed to a stop as a deathclaw erupted roaring from below. The pitch black deathclaw bellowed and thrashed as it fought it's way from it's hole. Madeline gasped as Hancock ran her to cover. Duke matched the roar, the two great killers ramming against each other with force enough to mimic thunder. Claws sunk into flesh, snapping jaws found spikes, and horns clattered with every headbutt. The two rolled together, destroying everything they came near. Duke threw his kin down into the ground. Duke towered over the black reptile. Roaring subsided into sounds Madeline hadn't heard before. Duke bobbed where he stood, tongue flickering out. The second deathclaw bellowed and groaned as it managed to stand a little. It remained low to the ground, his tongue mimicking Duke's. The two begun bobbing in sync with each other till Duke returned to a neutral position and the other deathclaw did as well. The two continued for a long moment, ending in a single solid headbutt. Duke and the second deathclaw started walking toward Madeline and Hancock.

"Mads..." Hancock took her hand and pushed her behind him.

Duke stopped short, the second deathclaw just at his tail. "Friend. Hungry, the raiders woke him."

Madeline shot up before Hancock could argue. "He's friendly?!" She shrieked.

The second deathclaw reared up and staggered back. Duke grunted and chittered till he shuffled off to eat the raider remains. Duke turned to Madeline and Hancock. "I won. He'll obey. Safe as long as I say so."

Hancock sported a devil's smile. "Wait, so that deathclaw is coming with us?"

"Till I say no." Duke nodded a bit.

Madeline squealed, danced in place. She grabbed up Hancock's arm. "This is awesome! A second deathclaw!"

"Duke, you trust him?" The ghoul was leery, regardless the combat advantages, of bringing a new deathclaw into the group.

The quantum deathclaw grumbled and rolled his head back. "Enough."

Madeline clapped. "Yes! Can I say hi? What's his name?" She bounced endlessly.

"Yes. No name." Duke answered. "He knows you two are not food. Ever. He eat you, I eat him."

Madeline was gone, she took off running to the new deathclaw. He was a chocolate brown so dark, he was nearly black, no other color. He was smaller than Duke, his horns were the same. She approached as he raised his head out of a raider corpse. He chewed, but remained still, watching the woman.

"Hi." Madeline slowed, hand out. "I'm Madeline. Duke said you don't have a name, so I'm going to call you...Soot."

The darker deathclaw slurped the raider arm. He grunted and nodded before resuming eating. Hancock groaned in defeat, Duke had been a chore to get accustom to, now another wild deathclaw was added. He thumped his foot against the ground, there was nothing to do to stop Madeline or Duke in the matter. Life was too short to worry about much. She and either deathclaw could make it infinity shorted if he tried to argue.

"Mads, Soot." Hancock called the two from Duke's side. "Let's go, the Minute-man is waiting."

The deathclaw and Madeline came back to fill out the group. Soot stuck close to Duke, as Hancock and Madeline led the way. When they returned to the museum, they found Preston, Sturges and the rest in the main lobby. The survivors had taken over the lobby of the former museum.

Preston turned, flinching back a step. "Why is there another deathclaw?!"

"Just adopted him. Aside that, raiders are gone." Madeline put Preston's focus back on track.

Hancock offered a hand for Soot to smell, no negative reaction, the ghoul went to patting Soot's neck. "You guys sure you want to set up camp here?"

Madeline came up. "He's got a point, it's horrible here. Water and food don't exist and soil is buried under broken roads."

"Mama Murphy has been going on and on about Sanctuary, but I'm not so sure about it." Preston went on, looking at Mama Murphy.

The old women looked up from her seat. "The sight told me so. If you have some Jet, I can tell you what the sight has for you."

Madeline turned to Hancock, "Like to gamble?"

The ghoul grumbled and handed her a canister to pass on. Mama Murphy thanked them. "A moment..." She wheezed.

Preston shot a filthy look at Madeline and Hancock. "Wanna take your complaint to Duke?" She whispered to the Minutemen.

Mama Murphy groaned, "I see...A land of bottles and outcasts. Betrayed hearts and black blood...a blaze of fire wielded by an unseen." Mama Murphy panted, holding her face. "I see...I see death burning."

Hancock shifted his weight, "Pretty vague."

Mama Murphy managed a partial scowl before going on. "I see a half a heart locked away...the other half falling into an ocean of neon light."

Madeline gave her a chance to continue. When Mama Murphy said nothing, Madeline squatted down and patted the old woman's folded hands. "Thank you."

"The sight never makes things very clear, kid." Mama Murphy's voice was apologetic, "But I get the sense you are headed right for pain. Be safe, deary."

The man in the black coat turned his head away when they future telling was done. He had been listening to the prophecy dragged out of the old woman in a drug filled exhale. Not a word from him as he remained still. The hood turned toward the deathclaw and found one, Duke, starring hard at him. He smiled.

Preston shouldered his laser musket. "That stuff is going to kill you."

"That isn't your choice to make." Madeline snapped at him. "Look, we happen to be going to Sanctuary Hills." Madeline raised an eyebrow.

Hancock shrugged. "It can't be worse than here."

Preston looked at his group of settlers, they were exhausted and broken. "I can't let these people die."

Madeline sighed, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Preston, travel on your own and see how that grabs ya'. Or you can take the golden opportunity in front of you and travel with two experienced gunman and two deathclaw escorts."

"Now she has a hell of a point." Sturges chimed in. "Come on, Preston." The settlers all nodded and piped in for the trip. 

All but the man in the black coat and hood.

They gathered their belongings and started to make their way toward Sanctuary Hills. Preston walked among his settlers, the man in the black coat and hood remained on the outskirts of the entire group. Hancock noticed that the man didn't seem to want to get to close to everyone else. The ghoul quietly passed his concerns onto Duke and Soot. The deathclaws kept a close watch.

Sanctuary Hills was a old residential neighborhood from before the bombs. The single level houses still remained, some were too destroyed to shelter people. The majority of everything was up and salvageable, if not usable. Duke and Soot ran through the town and cleared some bloatflys near the back of the once suburb town. Preston stood in awe of the town.

"I-I don't know what to say. This is perfect." Preston gawked as he walked about.

Madeline nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty nice." She saw Duke return with Soot. "You boys find anything?"

Duke nodded. "Bugs...Mr Handy."

"A Mr. Handy? The robot?" Hancock sounded suspicious. "Might have something to do with the job."

Madeline nodded in agreement. "Let's see. Preston, get yourselves set up. We'll check back in, in a bit."

The man in the black coat and hood walked up next to Preston. "..."

Preston turned his head enough to notice the man. "All this time you've traveled with us, couldn't really get you to leave new people alone. These guys come in and you're a ghost."

The man shrugged. "Tell me, did you really enjoy talking to a person with a deathclaw starring hard at you? Aside that, I already know her."

"Holiday, you know you are the most intense guy I've met. The deathclaws were less unsettling than you." Preston side stepped a bit. "Why not say something if you knew her?"

"I'm not sure how she'd take to seeing me again." Holiday started walking backward. "We didn't exactly part on the best of terms." He smiled to himself.

Mama Murphy sat on the cracked driveway of a house when Holiday approached her. She looked up with a fearful look. "..."

"Easy." Holiday squatted down to the balls of his feet. The buzzing inside the depth of his coat drew the woman's attention. He produced a canister of jet for her. "Let's hear what you got for me."

"...I don't..." Her addiction cut her off as she found wrinkled bony fingers wrapping around it. The hiss sounded as she inhaled.

"..." Holiday waited, unmoving. Flickers of orange translucent wings darted in and out of sight.

"...You...I see." Mama Murphy's eyes widened as she starred up beyond the driveway's ceiling. "A broken woman in your arms, rivers of blood pouring from her. ...A room painted red, screaming faces seeping up from the ground."

Holiday caught her pause. "And?" He growled quietly.

"I see...a long winding trail made of bones and flesh. A swirling ocean of black water beneath a exploding sun." Mama Murphy's eyes welled with tears, body shaking as she translated the sight. "A man born of a great red bull and the first atom...comes again as a son of fire to shoot down the sun..."

"Lovely, sounds like a blast." Holiday chirped in a hush tone. "That will be your last fortune."

The elder woman looked in shock at the man in the trench coat. The devil's smile on his lips. "...That wasn't just jet, was it?"

"I can't have you handing out spoilers, can I." Holiday smacked his knees with his palms. "Save me a spot in hell, won't you?"

The hooded man stood sharply and took off before Preston or anyone else would notice him talking to the old woman before she'd slump into death. He ran to catch up to Madeline and her group. Things finally were becoming interesting.

Madeline groaned for a third time. The Mr. Handy they found was named Codsworth, and he wasn't exactly being helpful. Duke and Soot had stretched themselves in the driveway of the house Codsworth had been tending. The deathclaws let out pleased grunts as they absorbed the sun's warmth. Hancock lit a cigarette, offering one to Madeline, who snatched and lit it in frustration.

"Look, Codsworth, I'm trying to help. I'm looking for Shaun." She repeated again.

Codsworth clicked a metal tong at her. "Madam, I tell you again, that isn't your business. I will give no information regarding the family of this house."

"This house is pre-war, Cods, they're dead." Hancock argued as he exhaled.

The Mr. Handy whirled and made a small burst toward them. "Pray, tell me sir, then why you have information regarding the Mister and Missus young son?"

Madeline looked at her pipboy, recalling where she had got it. "Was your owner named Nate?"

"My dustpan, yes, Master Nate." Codsworth bobbed in the air. "You found him!"

Madeline gave Hancock a concerned look. "Sorta, Codsworth, I found his body. He was killed by raiders. Looks like he had just come out of a vault."

The Mr. Handy was silent. "..." He slowed his movements, his arms hung limp, "Dead? The lady? Mrs. Nora, tell me what happened to her."

"Sure, can you tell me where the nearest Vault is? They had to have gone there." Madeline sighed, she felt sorry for the ancient robot.

"Indeed. Further to the northwest. It's been sealed shut since the bombs." Codsworth transmitted the location to the pipboy.

The climb towards the vault was through a dead park. Trees uprooted and empty branches stuck out like bones. Bushes overtook paths and the creak was clogged with trash and filth. Madeline's outfit allowed her better movement but open to scratches from vegetation. Hancock kept a few steps behind her, ready to catch her at a moment's notice. Duke and Soot shoving the overgrowth aside, slashing down the spare molerat and enlarged insect that dared to cross them.

"Out of everything, I'd say I got the best view." Hancock chuckled loudly.

Madeline stopped and looked back to catch him smiling at her ass. "Hand forged with blood sweat n' tears." She shook once for effect and amusement.

Hancock laughed. "Keep that up and I'll have to get into smith’ing." He teased. 

"I'll take that under consideration." Madeline returned to her climb.

They came out to a massive metal elevator platform in the ground. A yellow consul a few feet from it. The port on the consul looked like it would hook up to the pipboy, with a stiff pull, she pried the white plug loose. The plug snapped into the consul port easily enough, with a deafening clang, the vault elevator came to life. Madeline pulled the plug free and rushed up to Hancock, the two dove in ahead of Duke and Soot.

The vault was freezing cold, even Duke and Soot's breath was visible. Patches of ice formed along the surfaces of pipes and along door frames. They walked, guns at the ready, through the tunnels looking for signs of people. It wasn't till Hancock turned a corner and called Madeline over that they found any.

"Mads." Hancock pointed to an open hallway. "I think we found the vaulties."

Madeline came over, two rows of frozen cryopods lined either wall. She held her breath and went in to check the nearest pod. Vitals on the screen were absent, all flat-lined and zeros. She exhaled in disappointment.

"They're dead." Madeline said aloud, checking another pod.

Duke growled as he and Soot approached an open pod. "One different."

Hancock and Madeline hurried over. It was a women slouched in the seat, a frozen gunshot wound gaping in her chest. "Nora Howard and infant." Madeline read from the information off the vitals screen.

"Shot in a freezer. That's cruel." Hancock whispered, "Infant? Must have been the Shaun kid we're after. Not just some kid, Shaun's a baby?!"

Madeline stood back and nodded. "Has to be, all fits to well." She retrieved the necklace around Nora's neck. "For Codsworth, let's head back."

"Wait, how are we suppose to track the kid down?" Hancock backed up. "We got nothing."

There was a heavy silence before Madeline gasped loudly. "Security. Vault Tec monitored all their experiments through computers." She whirled around till she found what she was looking for. "Video cameras. Maybe the incident was recorded."

The group left the cryotubes and followed Madeline to the security office. "How do you know all this?"

"Brotherhood did a lot of research on Vaults. The tech and data in an unopened vault is invaluable." She fiddled with the door lock. "As a scribe I had access to that research and helped determine what was vital, critical or bottom of the barrel."

Hancock nodded. "Never thought the Brotherhood would be helpful."

Madeline laughed. "You have a point, I didn't think they'd turn out all that useful either. But here we are."

The door shot open, Madeline sat her gauss down and started working on the computer. She found motion activated footage from a few months ago. She watched as a mercenary and two lab techs came to a pod. Words were exchanged and the cryopod's door heaved open. The merc pulled his gun and aimed it. A long moment and a brief struggle later, the merc shot the women and the tech's retrieved the screaming infant. Madeline covered her mouth. She had heard many stories of the cruelties of the Commonwealth, but seeing it was unexpectedly grueling.

"Institute bastards..." Hancock seethed as the video closed out. His face filled with rage and disgust.

"Pretty solid guess." Madeline struggled to speak. "Know anyone who can track them?"

Duke grunted and pushed his way over. "Valentine."

Hancock nodded, shaking an approving finger at Duke. "Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea. That old toaster ought to know something about the mystery merc."

Madeline sighed and sat back, "Oh lord, back to Diamond City."

"Back to Diamond City." Hancock affirmed.

The elevator shook to a halt as Madeline and the others stepped back onto atomically burnt soil again. At the start of the path back stood the man in the black coat and hood, his face turned down from them. Madeline felt her guts knot as she cautiously started toward him. Hancock followed, shotgun held up in a defensive position. Duke and Soot flanked on either side of the pair, tongue flickering. Both deathclaws growled in disapproval. She hadn't told any of the survivors from Concord where they were going. When they headed out toward the vault, no was following them. Yet, there the stood the man in the trench coat. The unnatural twitches of the bottom half of his coat made her nervous. Duke and Soot's reactions didn't help to ease her nerves.

Madeline stopped short at the growls. "What do you want?"

"Oblivious as ever." The man spoke loudly, pushing his hood back to reveal his disheveled golden blonde hair, chopped short in wild spikes. His eyes ringed in dark circles, a solar amber color illuminating from them.

"Run..." Madeline grabbed at Hancock and took off.

Duke and Soot bolted after her. Hancock turned and ran just as he saw the man faded from sight to become a shimmer of the environment around him. The four slipped through the fence, running at a breakneck speeds down the hills and through the trees. Duke and Soot ripping trees aside to clear a path. Hancock caught up with Madeline.

"Who the fuck is that?!" He yelled over rushing winds.

"Holiday!" Madeline's voice was almost nothing but panic. "Just run, we need to get as far as we can! Don't stop!"

They ran till they reached Sanctuary Hills in record time, Madeline turned toward the house Codsworth was at. It was closest to the entrance. She lunged into the house and ducked down behind a wall. The mayor ghoul launched himself over the empty window sill and dropped in next to Madeline. She was shaking, crying and panting. Hancock ordered Duke and Soot to hide away from them, the deathclaws were dead giveaways.

The ghoul dropped down in hiding next to Madeline. "Ex-boyfriend?" He panted, looking around for threats.

"My brother." Madeline trembled, the Gauss hug tight to her chest.

"Your brother, and you ran like that! What'd he do? How'd he vanish like that?" Hancock checked his shotgun, peering slightly over the window edge. No movement yet, he wasn't experienced in stealth enemies.

Madeline started to catch her breath. "uhm, short story. We were brotherhood, raised with me as a sibling. He killed his squad and made off with some real high tech gear. He's a murderer for sport."

"Then we kill him." Hancock moved to get up. Madeline clawed at his arm.

"Hancock, please, no!" She was tearing up again from panic. "He uses stealth to stalk and kill. You'll never see him coming."

The ghoul opened his mouth to assure her. "..."

"Maddy, lovely little Maddy. I just want a word." Holiday's voice came closer to the house.

Madeline covered her mouth to stifle a sobbing shriek. Hancock held her close, shushing her.

"I saw your new friends. You finally saw the light about the Brotherhood. Did you break Danny boy's heart? Did he suffer?" Holiday called again, closer. "Oh Danny boy...Danny boy, the pipes the pipes are calling..." He sang.

The familiar roar of Duke bellowed. Hancock saw the deathclaw come barreling up. The window ledge bent and a thud sounded at the other side of the room. The sound of a soft explosion went off on the outside of the wall and a cloud bloomed through the air. Duke snorted and sneezed, thrashing his head back and forth. He let out a screech, slamming an arm through a wall. Hancock looked up and saw a gaping wound spouting blood from Duke's shoulder. Duke threw the piece of shrapnel from his shoulder to the ground. Soot started to sneeze and snort as well as he approached the cloud. Madeline curled tighter in on herself.

The smoke fell into the house, swirling with the wind along the floor. It reeked, the smell made Hancock's eyes water and want to gag. As it flowed past them it give shape to two circular voids near the floor. The voids moved closer, the environment above them rippled. Hancock raised his shotgun to greet the cloaked figure. Holiday revealed himself and long double barreled shotgun aimed at the ghoul's forehead.

"Greetings." Holiday's smile sent a sharp chill up Hancock's spine.

Madeline's whimpers were buried into the ghoul's chest. Hancock held her tight, "Looking for a lead diet?"

"More of a informational consumption cuisine lately." Holiday tapped the back of his trigger guard with his fingernail.

Hancock remained still. "Gotta give to get." He hissed, his options were slim to none.

"What happened?" Holiday didn't move. A buzzing faintly came from the depths of his coat. "Last I saw little Maddy, she was so buried in Brotherhood text, I fear she'd drown."

"Reality." Hancock answered, trying to push Madeline behind him.

"Truly?" Holiday smiled, till he looked up to see Duke eyeing him from behind the wall. "I know that look, all to well." He locked murderous eyes with the deathclaw. "I suppose this little drama gets another day."

Holiday touched his coat, a shimmer erupted across the expanse of the man. It consumed him till he was little more than a mirage of the world around him. Duke stormed forward with Soot, the deathclaw stopping at the only entrance. Neither calmed as Hancock lowered his weapon.

"Come on sister, we're not getting anything done here." Hancock lifted her and made his way to the deathclaws. "Back to the Mr. Handy, boys."

Hancock and Madeline remained with Duke and Codsworth. Soot paced impatiently as the group talked. Too many words for him, only of which he understood two or three. He relied heavily on the qunatum deathclaw to later translate for him. In this case, he found himself in for a long wait. Soot nudged Madeline several times before she took his face and smiled warmly at him. She spoke, that much he knew, but the meaning was lost on him. Her gestures were all he could discern. Soot was given permission to wander.

Soot made his way through the recently populated sanctuary hills. Several buildings were little more than collapsed debris and potential shrapnel. Others were picked cleaned by passing travelers and raiders. The empty shells of cars dotted the sides of the road that wound through the once suburban neighborhood. He came to where Preston and the others were gathering in the driveway of a bomb blasted yellow house. Most of them huddled around the body of Mama Murphy, face trapped in a horrorfied realization that no one could agree on.

Suddenly there were more words. Voices yelling back and forth at each other. Soot watched cautiously as the group of survivors begun to squabble. Slowly, one by one, they all turned to stare at Soot. Worried looks and low tones to each other. A starved slender woman with grease and dirt soaked black hair took a pistol from a holster at her thigh. The darker man, Preston, turned to the woman. His tone was heavy and warning as he inched between the black deathclaw and the woman. To Soot, Preston's words sounded like he was trying to get the starved woman to listen. The expression on her face was determined terror and accusations at Soot. The deathclaws face whipped down at the dead older woman on the ground. They were blaming him for Mama Murphy's death.

The woman's body reacted to Soot's sudden movement. A single shot fired, bursting over the crest of Soot's back. Assumptions became a massacre in a matter of seconds. Preston dove out of the way, screaming words. The man with big hair and several others drew their own weapons and opened fire on Soot in response to the deathclaw's outstretched arms. Soot roared and barreled into the group of Concord survivors. Not one of them stood a chance against Soot. A deathclaw in that range, victims had a near one hundred percent mortality rate.

Preston was the last left alive. He lay on his back, a leg snapped open thanks to foot caught in a crack. Soot towered over him, breath heavy and misting blood at the Minutemen's last member. Preston sounded like every other meal Soot had found for himself. Raiders were more aggressive than this, but the words all sounded the same. Soot thought for a moment before eating Preston. His new pack were out to help, Soot thought he ought to emulate their intentions. He reached down and gripped the man's bloody red leg and yanked him free. The foot remained in the pothole and the scream from Preston was terrible enough to drive Soot to drop the man. There was a loud crack and a wet splat when Preston stopped falling. The deathclaw hunkered down, trying to see what had happened. The man had stopped screaming, that was good. Red had stopped leaking out of him. Even stopped breathing so fast, now Preston was perfectly still. Still like every kill Soot had made. The deathclaw rose to sit on his heels, head tilting as he tried to figure out what he should do.

A gasp broke the silence. Madeline covered her mouth with a hand and shook her head. "Soot, did you do this?"

"..." Soot's head fell to the side. More words.

Duke looked the scene over, deathclaws exchanging clicks and trills. Many gestures and interrupting clicks between before things started to quiet again. Hancock looked over the wounds of the fresh victims, keeping Soot in his sight the whole time.

"They attacked Soot first, that woman." Duke pointed to Marcy Long. "Seems they thought Soot was responsible for the older woman's death."

Hancock finally took an eye off Soot to find Mama Murphy in the painting of blood's explosion. "Here." He called attention to the body. "Not a cut or bite on her... Hell she ain't even got a fresh bullet wound."

"So heart attack?" Madeline offered with a shrug. "One heart attack and everyone jumping to conclusion got them killed?"

"Got anything better?" Hancock asked Duke and Madeline aloud. Both shook their heads. "Then I say we move on. Or bury them, they don't deserve to lay out for the molerats and mirelurks."

Soot sulked behind Duke, the quantum moving to let Madeline see the smaller deathclaw. "Soot, you'd made a boo-boo. You need to clean up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight into Holiday
> 
> heading into Nuka World
> 
> Holiday coming in right behind group
> 
> Going through the labyrinth and colter
> 
> Holiday and Lee meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Holiday being violent
> 
> -Sex scene

Codsworth had given Hancock the information regarding Shaun and his family. A typical family, husband, wife and a baby. They signed up for the Vault, just the day of the bombs fell. The Mr. Handy was left behind, not hearing a word of or from them till Nate arrived home two hundred years later. Codsworth mentioned that Nate headed out to retrieve his son and return home.

Madeline calmed and steadied herself. The encounter with her brother had left her shaken horribly. Duke refused to let Soot or Hancock near her as she struggled to gather her frayed nerves. They had headed directly south from Sanctuary hills. They passed through towns and other ruins as the group walked on. It wasn't till evening a mile outside of Nuka World that they stopped for rest. Soot grunted and grumbled as he made a pit to sleep in close to Hancock. Duke settled Madeline close to the fire, finally letting Hancock approach.

"Madeline...?" Hancock broke the long silence since Sanctuary Hills. "Want to talk about it?"

She looked up and sighed as she nodded. "It would probably be best."

Hancock sat close to her and waited for her start.

"Holiday and I were raised in the Brotherhood. I was born just outside The Pit. He was brought in as a special entrance from some vault tec project that Maxson found." Madeline unfurled a bit, starring into the fire. "We excelled as expected. Holiday was one of the youngest Knights around. He landed a big mission in Nevada, outside New Vegas."

Hancock nodded. "So a lost kid from hell and a test tube made to order brat?"

"To say the least, yeah." Madeline shuddered a bit. "Holiday was capable, brilliant and a vicious strategist. Absolutely savage, no mercy, ever. Maxson relished it. It was New Vegas when everyone learned the depth of his cruelty."

"Last I heard that area is controlled by Legion and NCR." Hancock noted.

Madeline nodded. "Yeah, but Brotherhood had information on a place called 'The Big Mt'. A seriously promising tech cache."

"I get the idea something went wrong." Hancock made a sour face.

"Very." Madeline went on. "Holiday got a hold of some advanced stealth suits. Like stealthboys, but renewable energy source and more effective. Holiday slaughtered his entire squad and disappeared from the Brotherhood."

Hancock sighed, he took Madeline's hand. She squeezed and scooted closer to him. "Why does he scare you so much? Killing his goons is bad, but you act like you were there."

Madeline took her hand away and pulled the tight cloth around her neck back. A jagged and savage looking scar ran the length of her artery. "Holiday did this, all so he could hear me scream." She returned the cover. "Right before he tore into my neck, he said 'I wonder if your screams are as lovely as your face'."

The stone of fire in Hancock's gut flared to life again, "He opened your neck just to hear what your screams were like?" He hissed.

"Holiday loves pain. Not in the fun way, but solely for his amusement. Everyone, even since we were kids, are nothing more than cattle." Madeline rubbed her neck. "Not even prized cattle."

Hancock caught the look on Duke's face, it was easy to read, rage. Pure and simple. Duke moved to push Madeline with his forehead and horns. She patted him and moved to lay back on the deathclaws head. She patted and draped herself against Duke's horns, she groaned in exhaustion. Soot followed the example and rooted along her ribs, nuzzling her to reassure Madeline.

She looked up and saw a street sign for Nuka World. "I heard that's an amusement park."

Hancock twisted to see the sign, she seemed to be done with the topic. "Haven't heard anything about it." He could see the wistful look on her face. "Wanna go?"

"Seriously?" She sat forward. "What about Shaun?"

Hancock smiled and sat back. "Something tells me that the kid is 'safe' as he can be. And you need some fun. It's been a hard couple weeks."

"You know just what to say to a girl." Madeline moved over to the ghoul. She laid up against his chest, nuzzling her forehead under his jaw.

"Mads, you tempt me as bad as basket of chems and Fancy Lad Cakes after a dry spell." Hancock groaned, the urge to throw her down into the dirt was extremely compelling.

Madeline moved along his chest. "Maybe Nuka World has something for you then." She leaned up, pressing a sweet closed kiss against his lips. She sank back down. "Just not in front of the kids."

Hancock moaned and shook his head. "Foul temptress."

"Love it when you talk dirty." Madeline laughed as Hancock pulled her to lay back with him.

"You haven't heard me talk dirty yet." Hancock patted her head.

Soot sniffed Hancock's head, pushing the ghoul's hat off. He flickered his tongue at Hancock's face. The ghoul sat up, startling Soot backward. Madeline had rolled off and was snug against Duke's side. The quantum's head was raised and starring as Soot disturbed Hancock. Madeline stirred and groaned through a stretch. They packed up and headed the short distance to Nuka World.

Holiday adjusted the scent bags along his neck. They were enough to mask him from the deathclaws. Making them though took the last of his material of the stealth suits from Big MT. Molerats were plentiful and not tempting game for deathclaw, made it worth while to use to cover his scent. He had been tracking Madeline and her group since Sanctuary Hills, the deathclaws made it easier than he usually liked. He had to give credit though, the situation was worth keeping an eye on. Holiday waited till they were out of sight before resuming his trek. Too close and the bigger deathclaw, Duke, would notice him by sound alone.

The tram station was in shambles, still Madeline was in awe of the structure. Near one the trains was a man clutching his stomach. Duke and Soot stood to the side together as Hancock and Madeline came over in a rush.

"Are you alright?" Madeline asked, trying to see the injury.

"I'll be fine. My wife and son, raiders have them." The man groaned. "Please, leave me, go save them." He begged.

Madeline slung her weapon and rifled through her bag. "Here." she tossed a stimpak to the man. "We'll be back."

Hancock shook his head and followed with Duke and Soot onto the tram. The cars creaked in protest as the two deathclaws boarded. Madeline and Hancock traded concerned looks, but said nothing when the tram lurched into motion. The intercom rattled through an introduction and keep landmarks to look for. An unexpected static was jarring as a new voice suddenly filled the car.

"See you listened to Harvey. My name is Gage, Porter Gage. I only have a minute so listen good." The voice demanded.

"You're headed straight into a deathtrap." Gage continued. "But if you make it out alive, I have an interesting offer for you. In the mean time have fun and put on a good show. I'll be watching."

Madeline groaned and sank into the seats. "Great. I just came here for a good time, and we're being attacked."

Hancock started checking his gear and weapon. "Sounds like we're still going to have some fun to be honest."

"Well, at least Duke and Soot will get a hell of a feast." Madeline smiled and motioned for the deathclaws. She held and nuzzled both their faces. "My hungry babies, you boys ready for din-din?"

"You're nicer to the deathclaws than anyone we meet." Hancock pointed out with a smirk.

"Don't see why not." Madeline scratched under their chin. "These precious babies haven't ever caused me a problem."

Hancock made a playful scowl. "What about me?"

"You're nice, I guess." Madeline blew a kiss and laughed along with Duke and Soot.

Gates outside the tram station of Nuka World were monolithic compared to near any other structure. Paint peeled in stripes off the metal frame. Twisted ever so slightly and leaning back giving direction and strength of a blast that crashed against it centuries earlier. One of the old worlds last standing monuments to greed, capitalism and self satisfaction. A partially intact bench aided in sitting out of the dirt and long dead foliage that was once eye catching for park visitors.

Holiday scratched the back of his head with the tip of his screwdriver before returning it into the gears of his saronite powerfist. If he treasured anything in his life, the powerfist would be one. It had served him well through the years and thanks to his skills, he was able to keep it working all this time. Pried of a lobotomite's arm in the Big M.T.. He had taken the weapon deeper into the Think Tank there and charged it with a genocidal toaster. Finding a fondness and amusement for the kitchen appliance, Holiday integrated it into the powerfist. Every now and again, in the late hours of the night, working on his equipment or even at times when he was knee deep in corpses, the toaster spoke out.

"So why aren't we running fist first into this shit bastion!" The toaster's voice yelled beneath Holiday's screwdriver.

The killer sighed and smirked. "Because just running in and killing everyone and Maddy isn't enough. I'm not after a quickie."

"Ahhhh yes, burn them slow against the coil of our apocalypse!" Another bellowing from the powerfist.

"Very, very slowly." Holiday leaned closer, getting a better look at the loose gear. "Something that sticks with them for the rest of their lives. Scars that make them remember every sensation that put it there."

The powerfist was silent for a moment, heat starting to bloom inside it's coils. "You know how to make a toaster happy."

Holiday thunked the weapon with the butt of the tool. "Hey, working here and I don't need you burning my pants. I have a look going here." He complained, lifting the powerfist up a bit."

"A look?" The toaster asked. "Like a slick lady killer look?"

Holiday chuckled, screwdriver stuff back into it's respective pocket. "Just a slick killer. I am an equal opportunist murder."

"..." The toaster warmed again. "Come on, put me on and let's go burn some people! Consume the world in the coils of hatred!!"

Holiday chuckled again, he put the powerfist back on it's hook mount at the small of his back. "Soon, my friend. Don't rush, that'll ruin all the fun."

The scream reverberated through the tram station. 

"Is that all you have?" Holiday pushed the edge of the blade further up Harvey's skin. "You're not holding out on me?"

Harvey thrashed. "Yes, yes! Jesus, a ghoul, a woman and two deathclaw headed into the park! They didn't mention someone following them!" Harvey sobbed and kicked his legs, worsening his shattered ankles.

"Then I guess I get to have my fun then. Been a pleasure Harvey, if you wouldn't mind. Scream a little louder please." Holiday thrust the edge upward, a slab of flesh sliding to the floor. Harvey's screams overtaking the sound of it dropping off.

The tram car loudly screeched into the station. Duke and Soot slipped out onto the platform first. Madeline hopped out with Hancock, turning to look around them as they took in their new environment. A voice boomed, welcoming them to some death labyrinth they called 'The Gauntlet'.

Madeline looked at the door and sighed. "I don't have time for these games."

Hancock shook his head and pulled his shotgun free as she checked her gauss. "How do you want to handle this?"

"Get a ride." Madeline smiled, mounting up on Duke's back. "I suggest you get on Soot." Her grin was dark.

There wasn't an argument from Hancock, he climbed up and attempted to make himself comfortable. It was a difficult task as it was. Deathclaw hides were littered with spikes and knobs. Each one digging into legs as the ghoul tried to get comfy. Soot grunted and growled as the ghoul patted him. Madeline gave Duke a gentle kick to his ribs. She chuckled as Duke lowered himself, growling while he tasted the air. The only objective was to make it the end of the Gauntlet and raiders didn't play by other's rules, why play by theirs?

Duke tensed up before lunging at the door. The junk gate was incapable of holding the deathclaw back. Soot bellowed and tore in after Duke. The deathclaw slammed through wall after wall, shredding fences and boards. Traps set off their explosions as the deathclaws bashed over them. The fires only spurring them faster forward. Raiders screamed in protest, turrets being twisted toward them. Chunks of floor and toxic barrels rebound off horns and claws as Duke and Soot continued to charge forward. Madeline hugged close to Duke's body as he thrashed through the gauntlet, all she could hear was the screams of angry raiders and explosions of misfiring traps. Hancock clung for life to Soot, the smaller deathclaw was faster than Duke, and just as eager to destroy. He risked a look behind them and saw the massive gaping wrecks and trail of destroyed traps. Hancock felt Soot lung upward, he looked back to see Duke and Soot were climbing through a fenced ceiling to kill and consume raiders crazed enough to approach them. They tore across the collapsing ceiling, ripping their way back down into the Gauntlets homestretch. The hall was filled with fire and smoke as every booby trap triggered the next. The deathclaw roared and threw themselves and their riders through the fires. The door at the end of the hall stood no chance as four tons of flesh rammed through with all the force of a disgruntled god. Glass starred and shattered in places as the building's base took the brunt of the force. Smoke rushed in to fill the room, and as it settled, Duke and Soot stood in a locker room, panting, bloody and dirty. 

Madeline coughed and applauded the deathclaws. Raiders booed and jeered at the 'shortcut' opted by the intended victims. Madeline slid off, Hancock nearly fell on his face as he climbed down from Soot. He rose gracefully enough to see Soot and Duke slump to the floor, panting. Hancock's heart was thudding harder than it ever had before in his life. Not a single chem or drink had given him a rush like that. Madeline was starring at his shocked face. He looked up at her and stormed over. He grabbed the back of Madeline's neck and pulled her lips to his for a hungry hard kiss. Hancock half expected her to push back, but she welcomed it. She groaned and grabbed the collar of his coat.

A voice interrupted their moment. "Touching, but you two have some pressing matters before the honeymoon."

Madeline pulled back, nuzzling her face against Hancock's. "Gage. It was Gage, right. I am going to shoot you in the fucking stomach when I see you." She hissed.

"Mind if I take this one?" Hancock slipped away from Madeline and went to the speaker as a man in modified raider power armor hyped up the crowd. Hancock pressed the reply button. "Speak, fast, I don't have much for tolerance right now."

"Cute." Gage's voice came back. "In a locker you'll find a gun I left that will disable Colter's suit. Use it and take him down, or die painfully."

Hancock smirked at Madeline, licking his lips as Gage talked. He stepped away and checked a few lockers till he found a water gun toy laser pistol. He came back and pressed the button. "You having a laugh?"

"Colter's armor is wired to electricity, that will short it out." Gage growled. "Trust me or don't, it doesn't matter to me."

Hancock gave the pistol a twirl. "Soot, Duke, either of you up for a show?"

The deathclaw exchanged looks, Soot rose and shook himself before approaching Hancock. The ghoul nodded. "Alright, you hang behind me till I give you the go ahead. Feel me?"

Soot grumbled a moment before nodding. Madeline went with Duke to stand behind the least damaged glass. Hancock strolled out into the arena, Colter shouting abuses and threats. Hancock slung his shotgun and whipped the pistol into view. He danced through Colter's fire and wide swings. Soot keeping perfect pace with Hancock's movements. The pistol doused Colter's armor in water. It sparked and sputtered before shutting down where it stood. Hancock called out for Soot as he threw himself in a fall backward. Soot catching him with one hand, the other speeding up to catch Colter's head on his claws. The raiders fell silent as Soot looked at the raider boss's head skewered on his claws. Hancock laid back in Soot's other hand like a dipped dancer.

"Never gonna dance again." Hancock smiled at Soot. "Not the way I dance with you." He busted out laughing.

Soot dropped Hancock and went to growling and pacing along the crowd. Gage's voice came over the arena intercom, "Alright everyone, the Overboss is dead. Looks like our new boss is our newcomers."

There were loud protest and shock from the crowds. Soot slammed a tail against a glass, starring it. They fell quiet and filed out as Gage came to send them back to where they came from. Madeline and Duke came out into the arena to join Hancock. 

Madeline was all smiles as she tugged Hancock's coat. "You are a very sleek bastard."

"And you are a tempting meal I'm going to enjoy tearing into." Hancock chuckled, tapping her chin up with the side of his finger.

Gage's voice came from a single speaker, close to the pair. "I know this is a lot to take in but I'm here to help and we need yours."

"Real lovely way of asking Gage." Madeline sneered. "Let us in, I'm no mood to play cat and mouse here."

Gage made a sour face and turned his attention to the consul. The door unlocked, Hancock and Madeline came through. Duke and Soot stood waiting for turns to follow inside. Gage backed up and watched Hancock pull a stimpak from his bag. The distraction was enough for Madeline to pull a small gun and shot Gage in the leg. The raider went down in a yelp of pain, clutching his leg.

"The fuck was that for?!" Gage scowled at Madeline.

"I promised to shot you in the gut, for cutting into my moment with Hancock." Madeline holstered the pistol. "Be happy I choose your leg instead."

Hancock tossed the stimpak down. "Now why don't you explain before Duke and Soot over there get a nibble."

Gage jammed the stimpak into his leg, "I get the feeling I'm not going to like you two." He saw Duke and Soot starring at him intensely. He swallowed hard and started explaining. "...Three raider groups here, tired of the Overboss sitting on his ass. He never followed through with promises."

Madeline sighed, slightly rolling her eyes to Hancock. She looked back to Gage as he stood. "I keep mine. What are you trying to pull here?"

"Let's get you guys settled in and I'll send you to look around and get to know the groups here." Gage rubbed his leg a bit and turned to lead them deeper into the once park turned raider settlement.

As they came out into the light of the park, Madeline halted. She saw the Nuka Cola bottle everywhere. Ranging from barely recognizably to pristine condition. It was a wonderland made in homage to the beverage. It was unsettling, and she tried to understand why anyone would be devoted enough to a drink to have an amusement park constructed. 

"...'A land of bottles and outcasts'." Madeline remembered part of what Mama Murphy told her.

Hancock stopped and turned back to her, Duke and Soot just beyond him. "Mads?"

"Mama Murphy's fortune. Look around, this is the 'land of bottles and outcast'." She gestured to all the Nuka Cola merchandise, throwing her arms toward Gage. "Am I crazy?"

"Now that you mention it." Hancock looked around. "That does make sense, but we could just be fitting by convince, not truth."

Madeline shook her head once. "Hancock, I have a sudden terrible feeling that some bad things are going to happen here."

The ghoul shrugged. "We'll handle it together. What can go so wrong, we have Duke and Soot? And you have me." He blew a silent kiss at Madeline.

Holiday walked the path beneath the tram's rails. He didn't want anyone being automatically alerted to his presence if he could help it. The buzzing sound kept him company as he watched his cazador pair zip around him.

"Castor, Pollux." Holiday quietly called them over. The insects came to crawl along his shoulder and chest. "Stay low and close. We don't need to be noticed."

He looked up and saw the expanse of Nuka World stretching toward him from the horizon. Holiday tapped his coat, fading into a shimmer and resumed walking. The cazadors fluttered off, dashing from place to place along the ground. Eating smaller insects and rodents they came across. Holiday stopped for a rest about halfway when he heard a familiar voice coming up across him. Castor and Pollux remained calm behind Holiday, whomever it was was someone he knew very well. That list was extremely short, the living ones anyhow.

The women came closer, her rifle held up, aiming at the cazadors. She halted in her step when Holiday revealed himself. A smirk, a mile wide across his face, a glint from hell in his eye. She relaxed slightly, keeping her rifle ready, but lowered. She watched the cazadors a moment longer before sitting across Holiday.

"Lee." Holiday made himself comfortable. "Last I saw you, you were screaming a exit interview at Kellogg."

Lee was sun tanned slender women, a fair bit shorted than himself. Black hair flicked along the top of her head, the sides shaved down. How he adored when he'd fine blood splatter there. He lied for his memory. Last he saw her, she was writhing in primal bliss beneath him, his hand pushed into her shoulder and the other weaved in her hair with a grip. He left his memory there, came back to look into those crisp green eyes, cold and angry to him. He clenched his fist to bury the urge to drag her beneath him again.

"I'm sure that's all you remember." Lee snipped.

"If you're still so...'raw' with me, why come over?" Holiday sat forward, supporting his elbows to his knees.

Lee's disgust rippled across her face. "Didn't take me long to learn where you go, carnage is close behind. What are you after? Who is more like you though."

"A little of this, little of that." Holiday smiled, "A little lost sister. You remember my occasional mention of my sister."

Lee sat back sharply. "Fuck, Holiday." She spat, no longer making an effort to hide her distaste.

"You have, many times I recall." Holiday licked the tip of his tongue against his canine teeth.

Lee shot him a look that should've set him on fire. "You're repulsive."

"I'd expect you'd want her dead now." Holiday shot back. "She's tooling around with a former client of yours. Goodneighbor’s favorite ghoul."

Lee seethed. "You stay away from Hancock." gripping her rifle tighter.

"I've already made his acquaintance." Holiday's eyes glinted.

She whipped up her rifle and let loose a shot. Holiday bolted and lunged into her. Lee was pinned by his body and her wrist. Lee kicked and thrashed, screaming at Holiday. He lowered his face to hers, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Precious Lee. Sweet bloody Valkyrie," Holiday cooed close enough she could see the details of his cold amber eyes.

"Get off me Holiday, so help I will gut you." Lee hissed.

"I know you would. You know how to make a man feel special." Holiday groaned, his eyes sliding upward. He snapped attention back to her. Never looking away from her eyes. "I haven't touched your precious corpse. I have no plans to. I'll get my sister alone."

"You were always shit at keeping promises." Lee raged behind clenched teeth.

Holiday chuckled, "But I always return a favor. Consider Hancock's life sparred for the fun we had. Shall I pass on my regards when I see him next."

"Stuff a cactus up your ass before you do. I'd want you dressed for the occasion." Lee bucked, Holiday releasing her unexpectedly. He vanished leaving his manic laugh behind.

Lee shot up and whirled around. Holiday was no where to be seen, she knew him well enough to know she couldn't predict what he'd do. She readied her gun and ran. Holiday didn't keep promises, but he was right when he said he returned favors. Hancock would be safe, Lee could only hope that he would be able to keep Madeline safe from her brother. She was on a time sensitive job and couldn't afford picking up a personal tracking mission with no idea where to begin. Her best course of action was to hurry and listen for information. Where Hancock went, gossip usual came from it.

Fizztop Mountain's deluxe suite was trashed. Garbage and dishes littered every available surface, going so far as to pile on each other. The smell of unbathed men, cigars and spoiled food filled the spaces in between the trash. Chems, to Hancock's delight, were scattered freely about the place. Gage promised to return the following morning and take them around. Duke and Soot had been too large to follow the pair up, the took a place directly in front of the elevator to the suite. 

Hancock turned a mentats tin over in his hand. "Like a kid finding a untouched candy store." He mused over the treasure trove.

Madeline picked up some plates, stacking them on the counter. "Any of that going to help me clean faster?" She griped, looking over the mountain of self appointed work.

"Hm?" Hancock saw the tight and worried look on her face. He pocketed the Mentats and approached. "You don't have to clean."

She sighed and took his offered hand, he twirled her once, pulling her in close. Madeline's expression hadn't changed. "Between the Shaun business, Holiday, and now being forced to babysit a massive group of chem-hazed murderous raiders..." She sighed and dropped her head to Hancock's chest. "I need a distraction, something to clear my head for a few minutes."

"..." Hancock let out a slow sigh, swaying Madeline side to side as he scrambled mentally for a way to help. Genius struck like lighting. "Well I have an idea." Hancock pushed his index fingers into the waist line at Madeline's hips.

"Not sure I'm the best company for that." Madeline wrapped her arms around his back, giving the ghoul's butt a gentle squeeze.

Hancock scoffed. "I'll hear none of that. A good strong fucking is what you need to clear the head." He hoisted her up by her thighs and carried her to the bed.

Madeline dropped with an undignified 'oof'. Hancock pulled his belt and sash free, tossing them to the side as he kicked off his boots. "I have been waiting for this for a while now."

She smirked as she pushed her hips up to shove her pants down. Hancock shook his head, coming down atop the length of her. "Don't you dare, I want to unwrap my treat myself." He pushed his body against her, laying them both on the mattress.

Hancock smiled as he hovered his lips just away from hers. She groaned when he leaned back from her approach. He chuckled, taking her bottom lip suddenly into his mouth and running his hands along her ribs to the bottom of her shirt. Madeline gasped at the pressure of Hancock's bite, he covered her open mouth with his. Madeline's cares were thrown to the side. She pushed her body up to match every slope of his. Hancock's hand slide under her top, snaking fingers around a breast, squeezing a hungry moan from Madeline.

Madeline's hands darted down the length of his back, ducking under the fabric. Her fingers traced along the atomically ravaged skin, bones till her wrist brushed against the tip of his shaft. Hancock groaned and chuckled, twisting his hips to invite her grip. Madeline took hold, tightly pulling opposite her hips rolling against his. Hancock's hand slipped up from under her shirt collar, thumb tracing the edge of her lip. Madeline broke their kiss to pull his thumb into her mouth. His shaft throbbing in time with her sucking pulls of the thumb. Hancock cursed under his breath. Madeline's eyes snapped toward him, they were almost predatory. Hancock felt a fresh surge of lust rocket through him.

His head thumped against the head board as Madeline suddenly shoved the ghoul onto his back. Hancock expertly pulled her top off her as he was moved. Madeline dove into his neck. Her lips and mouth working their way along his jugular. Collar bone, ravines and crest of his scarred flesh, the well of his navel. Hancock's hands flew up to weave into her hair as she nipped and kissed his hip bone. Madeline's hand ever working up and down his aching shaft, thumb occasionally slipping over the head. Hancock's whole body twitched at every pass. Rolling his head back Madeline made her move. As her hand pushed down again, her lips crested over the head. Her mouth cascading toward her hand. Hancock's knees popped up, moaning loudly, panting as she rose only to dive down again. She purred and clutched his thigh with her free hand.

Madeline flattened her hand around his base, pushing her lips to the back the hand. Swallowing against Hancock hard enough to force him to double over her back. She groaned as she slid back up and repeated herself faster each time. Hancock cursed, laughing and heaving out long moans as his muscles tensed up in bliss. His eyes rolled back hard, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He gasped, miraculously snatching jet off the nightstand and clicking the inhaler just as he filled Madeline's throat. Time slowed and every second stretched to feel like ages.

Hancock felt her slide back to release him from the depths of her throat. He shoved her over to her side and positioned himself to sit on a thigh, the other draped over his shoulder. Hancock held the upper leg tight, grabbing hold of her hip with the other. Hancock could see she was wet, no sense in letting such quality labor go to waste. He teased her with the head just pressing into her. Madeline pawed at the pillows, body slithering along the mattress. Hancock relished in her pleas for a moment before obliging. Quarter in, out. Half in and out. Repeat, thrusting faster with each set. Madeline groaned, tugging at Hancock's wrist at her hip. Begging for more, he slammed into her.

Her body leapt up with a shriek thrown out through a wild open smile. Hancock leaned over, curling her between him and the headboard as he rammed into her. He could feel her body tightening around him again. Madeline clawed at the headboard, his arm, mattress screaming his name over and over again. She found purchase in his coat and hauled the ghoul down to her. Hancock's breath hot on her lips as each other's moans and cries worked the other up. Hancock bent her on her side even more, promising another fill. Madeline begged for it.

Both gasped and grunted as they came together, fluids mixing and seeping as they remained locked in position, panting to catch their breaths. Madeline smiled and stroked Hancock's face, planting gentle kisses between breath along his face and hands. Hancock chuckled, nuzzling through her hair taking in the sweet scent of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage giving Hancock tour of Nuka World and handling some overboss business
> 
> Holiday putting his own plans into motion while hancock is out
> 
> Hancock meets Lizzie in Operators and gets a supply line of chems

Gage stood in front of Duke and Soot. Both deathclaws starred at him silently, motionless as the great skyscrapers of pre-war man and just as foreboding to be near. Each time he tried to take a step towards them, they rose a little, growling. It was early afternoon and the gang leaders were curious where the new Overbosses were. They had demanded Gage go get them, patience wasn't a strong suit of raiders even among raiders in mass. The dystopia liaison of blood thirsty savage killers now stood between a rock and a hard place. Gage seriously started giving pros and cons to wither death by raiders or deathclaw was better. Raiders might actually be more gentle about it. At the very least, the raiders don't typically use their teeth. Rumors from the north mentioned a cousin of the raiders that had turned cannibalistic. Meat was meat in the end after all, only difference was wither you understood the words woven through out the screams.

He looked out to the elevator to the suite's window, it was looking like his better option. The death-trap know as Nuka World elevators had far less teeth and intelligence to argue with riders. Gage turned quickly to leave, the larger deathclaw grunting and lifting himself up all the way. 

The raider put his hands up. "I'm just leaving." He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck. The deathclaw laid back down.

Gage briskly walked down the side of the building where the second elevator was. He'd rather the inner one, it had a door that would alert the occupants of someone approaching. He rubbed his recently wounded leg as he rose toward the window. Gage distinctly got the impression that neither of the new bosses were nothing more than a pair of hair triggers. The elevator ground to a stop, he took hold of the window frame and stepped inside the suite. He didn't see anyone on the couches or chairs. No one wandering the few empty paths of foot traffic in a hungover.

Hancock pulled back the hammer of his shotgun and pressed the muzzle to Gage's temple. "Light sleeper." He explained.

"Uh, morning Boss." Gage froze, spying the ghoul out of the corner of his eye. "Came to get ya, but your boys downstairs didn't make it easy."

"Did you fucking spider your way up?" Hancock growled, Gage's face wasn't what he was looking for first thing in the morning.

Gage looked to the window. "Second elevator."

Hancock lowered his shotgun. "Alright. Keep your eyes to yourself." He walked back over to the bed, pulling his shirt, vest, coat and hat from the nearby chair.

"We've had some strange reports come in from the tram station." Gage started. Movement instinctual pulled his eye. He saw the bare back of Madeline, covers laying from her knee down. His breath hitched in his chest.

Hancock turned back around and saw Gage's face. The ghoul looked down at Madeline's sleeping form. Hancock snapped a glare at the raider. "Do I need to pluck those eyes out so you get to your point faster?"

Gage turned his face back to Hancock, a scowl to match the ghoul. "No, caught off guard was all. The reports came in shortly after you two crashed Overboss Colter's party."

Hancock pulled his coat on, he came over to Gage. "You mean when we gave his career path an alternate ending?"

"If you want to be flashy about it, Boss." The raider shrugged. "I'd just say 'shanked'."

Hancock growled. "Don't be cute, Gage." a cigarette bobbing between his lips as he spoke.

"You'd be the first to call me so." Gage's face was flat and unamused. The seasoned raider's humor was nearly impossible to discern from his seriousness.

"The fucking report or fuck off." Hancock hissed.

Gage took out a photo and handed it to the ghoul. "Harvey, this is how our guys found him when he didn't return from the tram station."

Hancock's stomach flopped hard. The man they met coming in was clearly dead. Had it just been that, he could have handled it like any other day. What Hancock took in through the bubbled burnt glossy square of a photograph held an image from the ancient concept of hell's punishments. Harvey had been dismembered, half of seven piece cut down to a glistening white bone. The removed flesh slopped into two dog bowls. Each limp turned and propped up around the torso. The head stuffed in the open cavity of the chest.

"The hell..." Hancock handed the photo back. Displeased with finding his tolerance for grotesque violence. "Who did this?"

"Lemme just ask Harvey, sure he got a good look at the guy." Gage spat out. "...Like we know. Raiders are twisted bastards, but this is beyond the norm for us."

Hancock leered at the raider. The obvious hadn't been pointed out nearly this annoyingly before. "Anyone report seeing anything strange?"

"Yeah, a yaoi gui with it's head coming out of it's ass, but that might have been the psycho the patrol had been sucking down yesterday." Gage's sarcasm was dry as a west coast brush fire. "We've had a couple guys go missing, but you can't trust raiders to tell you the whole truth. Lot of ghost stories and big fish."

"You're a piece of work Gage." Hancock started back for Madeline. "I'll be down in a minute, I have some ideas."

Gage went back to the window and called the elevator back up. A few moments later, Hancock was alone with Madeline. He brushed hair out of her face. She stirred, groaning as she stretched. The image of Harvey stuck with him. It would take someone deeply twisted to do something like that. Not even Pickman's Gallery was that ballsy. Hancock stiffened a moment, Holiday. He shook his head, that asshat wouldn't spend the energy to follow them all the way out here. Would he?

Madeline rolled, raising an arm to Hancock. "Good morning."

"Morin', sunshine." Hancock spoke softly. "We got work to do."

She rose up to her knees, laying herself against Hancock, holding him and grumbling in his stomach. "I don't wanna work today. I want to sleep."

Hancock considered the tram station again. "Feel free, I'd rather you stayed in anyhow."

Madeline sank back down, her mind still in paradise from the previous evening. "...John?" She was suspicious.

The ghoul froze at the use of his first name. "I can't even think the last time someone called me that. Forgot how nice it sounds in the morning." He smiled, derailing her unspoken questions.

She turned her head, eyes still closed in sleep. "I-is there any, uhm, med-x left?"

Hancock chuckled loudly, "Yes, plenty. Are you wanting some?"

"It's medicinal." She finger quoted herself in mockery. "Yes, I'd love some. Makes me feel like I'm swimming."

He pulled his bag up from beneath her gauss rifle, fishing a syringe from it's depths. He came over and expertly injected her with it. Madeline cooed and rolled back over into deep sleep. He shook his head, hadn't expected to ever tap a Brotherhood of Steel scribe, let alone give Madeline a chem for anything other than medical needs. She seemed like such a straight arrow when she first walked into Goodneighbor. A flopping, clumsy, lost straight arrow. Instinct had been right about following that awkward women out of Goodneighbor.

Hancock took the inner elevator down. He resupplied his weapons and stepped out to Duke and Soot. "Duke, you're coming with me. Soot, there's an elevator outside. Keep an eye on both while we're gone."

Soot nodded and moved to position himself to watch both points. Duke shook sleep from himself and followed Hancock down to Gage. "Alright Gage, first things first. I need to see the tram station."

"What about the gang leaders?" Gage walked up, cautiously eyeing Duke. "They've been waiting."

"Made it through Colter, they can wait another couple hours." Hancock slung his bag over Duke's spikes.

"Boss?" Gage looked around for Madeline. "Is your woman not coming."

"She's resting, Soot is guarding." Hancock pulled himself up onto Duke's back. He was getting more accustom to riding a deathclaw. "Anymore stupid questions?"

"Yeah, what lotion you use?" Gage grumbled, picking his rifle from his back and starting to jog for the tram station.

"I will kill you Gage." Hancock steamed quietly as Duke ran after Gage.

The ride back to the main gate tram's station was silent. Hancock and Duke stood on either side of the door, Gage between them. Gage was the first off, Hancock and Duke carefully exited, watching everything that so much as fluttered in the wind. The raider escort shook his head and strolled right over to Harvey's displayed remains. Duke started growling, twitching as he stalked around trying to locate the source of a smell he caught.

"Duke?" Hancock's implied need for information was clear enough in his tone.

Duke rumbled, hunkering down for an assault. "Cazadors have been here."

Gage whipped around, pointing his gun at Duke. "It talked?!" First sign of emotion in his voice since they had met.

Hancock nodded, gun up and ready. "Yeah, more importantly, Duke what's a cazador."

"Flying assholes from Mojave." Duke hissed, pushing further back into the station. "Less friendly than deathclaw."

"Can you hear them?" Hancock knew a deathclaw's hear was one of it's stronger attributes.

Duke stalled in his own folly. "No, no cazadors here now. Scent's here." He followed it to Harvey's body.

Hancock shouldered his shotgun. "You're telling me some angry bugs did this?" He looked over Harvey's body. Duke shook his head, just as Hancock noticed a small bow tied in Harvey's hair.

Duke's tongue neared the bow, he froze, lowering to hiss loudly at it. "Him. Cazadors and him."

Hancock cursed loudly, slamming a kick into a nearby bottle sending it sailing through a window. He mounted up on Duke again. "Gage, we need to get back. You're ragtag raider culture won't be ready for this. You take the train, we're running, meet at the station."

Gage scoffed and followed. "Care to explain boss?"

Hancock groaned, "The devil is coming for Nuka World."

The raider scowled as the tram doors closed behind him. "I was never much fond of God anyway."

Holiday sank back into the shadows as he saw Duke moving around. Raiders were too dumb or high to notice him no matter if he was hidden. Hancock seemed distracted and Madeline was missing. He scowled quietly to himself and pressed closer to the back of the wall he hid against. Holiday relaxed as the ghoul and deathclaw took off. He remained cloaked as he started to head deeper into the park. Gaining entrance into the park had been far easier than he would have expected for such deeply entrenched raiders. Two deathclaw and a infamous mayor known for being two steps ahead of his enemies hadn't caught onto his physical presence in the parks walls. He walked the opposite direction, determined to get a feel for the new life Nuka World had taken on since the bombs ripped the intended joy from it.

Three different style of raiders milled through the streets. Pastels, bones and animal masks made up one. Another sported metal armor with belts of bullets, bow-ties and perfectly sculpted hair. The last raider group he could discern from the others also sported metal armor, in place of perfect hair they sported splashes of blood, spikes and helmets that often blinded the wearer. The last group seem to consist of nothing but women. Holiday eavesdropped on the conversations of the different groups. The animistic group seemed concerned with their version of hunting and a hierarchy of 'the Pack'. The blind armored women talked ceaselessly about carnage, blood and different methods of murder. Disciples after his own heart, a shame they were foolish to trust each other. Holiday found a particular interest in the group with the perfect hair. They seemed the least threatening, but they talked about money and chem trade at great length. The people, 'the Operators', gave him an idea on how to pry his sister from Hancock. His investigating on the road shined a light on the ghouls heavy chem addiction. Holiday found an chance to use it in the Operators. 

Holiday slipped into The Parlor as a established member boisterously slammed they way in. The noise and display hid Holiday's entry. It took a couple hours but he eventually caught the name of their main chemist that manufactured for the local raiders. As Holiday heard it, the quality was unsurpassed compared to the chems in the Commonwealth. Lizzie was the women he needed to talk to. Caps would prove to be a decent motivator. The chemist Lizzie was said to be obsessive about her crafting, providing her with a heavily chem tolerant ghoul test subject might bait the woman anyhow.

In the back of the Parlor was the woman, short bobbed chocolate brown hair, dirty sash and black pants. She held up a vial, studying it's contents as it swirled between colors. Holiday slowed his steps to hide his approach, taking up a darkened corner with a quick exist should things go wrong. The cazadors in the depths of his coat fell silent and clung tight to their master.

"Lizzie." Holiday spoke just loud enough to be heard. 

The woman startled and backed against an empty desk.

She looked around the room, unable to find the speaker. "I don't do hide and seek bullshit."

"Rightly so, I'm here for business." Holiday slid against the wall a bit. "I'm here as a... potential 'benefactor'."

"I'm listening." Lizzie continued to scan the room. "Going to cost something extra for the cloak and dagger crap you're doing."

Holiday smirked, she was smart. "Fair. I have access to cazador venom. Payment for my silent partnership?" He placed a vial on a nearby table when she turned her back.

"Cazador? There are none in the Commonwealth." Lizzie scoffed. "Very short shelf-life."

"Vial on the table, shiny dark green liquid." Holiday described. "Test it."

Lizzie snatched up the vial, turning it over in her fingers. "I've seen this venom before, I don't need to test it. This is extremely rare." She sat it down. "Consider my silence paid for until further notice."

"The Overbosses." Holiday said flatly.

Lizzie's head snapped back. "Oh hell no, they just got here and they have deathclaws. Not something I'm looking to try poison."

Holiday shook his unseen head. "Not poison, the opposite. The ghoul is a heavy chem addict. All I want is you to supply him. Endlessly, with your top shelf chems. Nothing mid-range or bottom barrel."

"Why? Even if I'm willing to do that," Lizzie folder her arms, sitting back against her desk again. "That's not cheap, not by a long shot."

"Three thousand caps, now. You do as I say and ask no questions." Holiday offered. "An additional four if you manage to pull him into a compromising situation against his female companion."

Lizzie almost fell from the desk. "Seven thousand caps? You have that kind of money? I can understand the shadows act if you do."

"You game Lizzie?" Holiday pressed, the edge in his tone tight to her throat.

"I want to see the caps and your face before I jump on this." Lizzie's voice held an edge of weariness.

Holiday considered the risks of showing a raider his face, giving her something that she could potentially use against him. The look on her face didn't seem like it was going to budge. He silently made his way over toward Lizzie so that she could see the shimmer of his form in the light.

Lizzie cocked an eyebrow high. "Not a single stealthboy in the world can hide someone that well." She acknowledge, taking the bag that appeared out of the shimmer. It was heavy and overflowing with caps. "I-I uhm, ...well I hadn't expected you to actually have the caps."

"Satisfied?" He pulled his stealth fabric down from his face, pushing his hood back to reveal his head.

"..." Lizzie was stunned at the marvelous condition Holiday's face. "Yeah, very. Maybe later I can show you a proper greeting."

Holiday's eyelids lowered, unamused. "Business, not pleasure. You don't want my personal attention. Survival rate is nearly non existent." His voice frigid.

"So cold." Lizzie tossed the bag into a safe. "I can do the chems, easily with that kind of money. You said four grand more if I do what to the ghoul."

"Flirt, seduce, suck him off, fuck him for all I care." Holiday returned the mask and hood, pushing back into the shadows. "Just make sure the other Overboss knows about it."

Lizzie bite her lip and furrowed her brow. "That's a life and death gamble." She recalled the memory of two large deathclaw lumbering behind the new Overbosses.

Holiday halted by the door. "Do your job correctly and he'll be too high to notice. That and whatever you do will break her, not trigger her."

"I didn't get your name." Lizzie hoped she caught him before he left.

"Silent partner," He pulled the door open to leave. "My name is above your pay grade."

Hancock growled, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. Gage hadn't made planning a gracefully discussion. The ghoul muttered to himself as he and Duke walked back through the areas. He wrapped up meeting the Disciples and the raiders calling themselves the Pack. He had to credit the raiders for an ounce of creativity in their name selection. The last group Gage instructed him to check in with was the Operators. He walked in to a building labeled 'The Parlor'. The interior matched it's name well enough. Hancock turned as he walked, looking at the high vaulted ceilings and heavy red drapes hanging everywhere. The ghoul thought it looked more like the posters of a classy jazz hall crossed with a brothel. Duke laid at the doors, propping it open to listen for any trouble. Hancock approached a man and woman arguing between each other.

Hancock caught the dirty glare from the man. "I got something on my face?" He mocked.

The women held up a hand to the other before he could rattle off a snarky comment. "Forgive my brother, we've all been a bit tense since Gage got this scheme rolling."

"So I have been hearing." Hancock stopped before them, stuff his hands into his pockets. "Doing my meet and greets, getting a feel for everyone."

"Appreciated. I'm Mags Black and this is my brother William." Mags gestured between herself and the man. "Operators would like to congratulate you on defeating Colter. The deathclaw was a eloquent touch."

Hancock groaned quietly. "Look, no one is pleased that Madeline and I are here. So how's about we cut to the chase. What do you guys want?" His patience was thin, he just wanted to get back to Madeline and scrape up something for his headache.

"We want to get this park back to what it was doing." Mags nodded. "Milking people for every last scrap of money they had."

"If that's what turns your crank." Hancock chuckled. "I think we might be able to make that happen."

Mags could see his frustration and recognized part of the issue. "Boss, if you're looking for a little something to take the edge off, Lizzie is our local chemist. Strongest in the Commonwealth."

Hancock raised a brow. "You don't say. I suppose a little visit wouldn't hurt." Tone lighting up a hair.

"Always happy to see another satisfied customer." Mags smiled, muttering to her brother as Hancock headed to the back.

Lizzie continued her brews as she tried to think of ways to approach Hancock. Her silent partner mentioned the ghoul was already an addict, perhaps she wouldn't have to find him. The door opening and unfamiliar voice gave her the answer. She looked over to see the ghoul from the arena. Even for a radiation ravaged human, he was still able to turn people's heads. The arena lighting hadn't done him justice. Aside that, it was difficult to focus on the ghoul over a cooperative deathclaw.

"Overboss, welcome to my candy shop." Lizzie smiled, her heart thudding hard into her chest. On demand improve performances weren't really her style.

"Everything a growing boy needs." Hancock answered, gazing along the vials and ingredients. "I'm looking for Med-x and Jet for starters."

Lizzie nodded. "Ample amounts of the basic stuff. If you want, I have brews I sell that are stronger."

Hancock came over and took a seat. "Stronger is what your bosses was boasting."

The chemist smiled warmly, "What I saw in the arena, you're my master now." Her voice slide slowly through the title.

"Oh?" The ghoul grinned. "First raider to jump on my bandwagon."

Lizzie looked over her shoulder from pulling chems down, "Is that what you call it, 'bandwagon'?"

Hancock laughed. "Depends on the rider's taste." He took a syringe from the offered box. The med-x's purple was a deeper color. "Strength?"

"Nothing less than the best for the Overboss, on the house." Lizzie sat the box down, leaning over the desk. She rested her chin in a hand, chest laid across the other arm. "A... perk...of your new found position."

Hancock nodded and pocketed a few of each type. "I'm a man of many positions. Thanks, sister, I'll be sure to come back and let you know how the ride is."

"Maybe next time, I can ride 'bitch'." Lizzie smirked. He laughed, nodding as he went out the door.

Hancock patted his pocket of chems and headed back to Duke. 'Maybe this place won't be so bad.' He smiled at his thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke and Hancock High
> 
> Soot & Holiday
> 
> Hancock gets set up to break Mads
> 
> Holidays rise to power

Chapter 14

Madeline stretched as she rolled over in the bed. Still feeling the glow of Hancock's affection, along side with the groggy weight of the med-x fading from her system. She pushed herself from the bed and managed to pull on her clothes from the floor. Nuka World buzzed outside her the suite window. She stood at the open panel, looking down at the raiders. Cables started whirling, forcing her to step back. She returned and looked down at Gage coming up the outside elevator. Madeline backed up further to let the raider step in.

"Morning Gage, how's the leg?" Her smile was a well practised facade.

The raider grunted. "cold without a thick ass on it."

"Classy." Madeline rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Hancock?"

"Not since the station. He and that big deathclaw of yours got nervous. Something about a devil coming." Gage explained. "I just finished up informing the gangs of what to look for according to the ghoul."

Madeline made a sour face. "A devil? What did Hancock tell you pass around."

Gage went to the counter and pulled a beer out from the back. "So spooky guy, blonde, amber eyed, sleek looking. A right sick fucker."

"..."

The raider looked back to Madeline. "...Boss?"

"I know what he's talking about." She took a seat by Gage. "Really not ready to deal with it."

"This guy seems to be a real big deal to make a couple traveling with deathclaws nervous." Gage took a deep swig of the beer. He exhaled in disgust, it was old.

"You don't even know the half of it." Madeline sighed, her stomach thrashing against her. "I'm going to see if I can find Hancock."

Gage raised the beer to her, "want some company?"

She boarded the elevator, looking back at the raider. "I have my gauss and Soot. I think that'll keep me covered."

Madeline collected Soot, they spent a moment nuzzling before heading into the park. She ran along the buildings, but none of them had Hancock. She started checking the separate parks as she came to them. It was in the belly of the Galactic Zone that she managed to find Hancock. Starring up into the fake nebulae above him. Madeline came over and waited to see if he would notice her and Soot. Duke was few feet away, laying on his side. Tail swishing back and forth, a syringe sticking out of his mouth. The bigger deathclaw grunted and groaned happily. Duke and Hancock were both stoned on Med-x.

Hancock rolled his head over to see Madeline. "Oh heeey." He rolled his head back to look toward Duke. "Sunshine found us." He laughed slowly.

Duke's head barely rose as he purred. "Sun came out." He barely managed to speak.

Madeline squatted down to pick up one of two empty syringes, seeing four over by Duke. "Hancock, did you get my deathclaw high?"

"By high, if you mean offered him a treat for being such a good boy." Hancock groaned, grinning as he starred at the stars. "Then, yes, I did."

She sighed and tossed the empty syringes away. "For a guy who takes chems regularly, you're seriously stoned. Where did you get these?"

"Boss perk from the candy store." Hancock giggled, his body barely shook with the laugh.

"What 'candy store'?" Madeline tried to curb her frustration. It was showing in the short cracks in her face and voice.

Hancock giggled again, looking at Madeline. "Oh sunshine you are absolutely stunning."

Madeline's face fell flat. "John...who gave you the med-x?"

"Shapely brunette working for bow-ties." He made an hourglass wave in the air with his hands.

Madeline felt her heart catch in her throat. She rose and looked to Soot. "Soot, please, find out who gave him this stuff."

Soot nodded and headed out to track the chems, these had a unique scent compared to the average one. Madeline left Hancock laying there to check Duke. The deathclaw wriggled and grunted, gently biting her hand and trying to climb into her lap. Madeline yelped and tried to stop Duke from piling onto her. She moved to let him stretch along the floor instead. There was no way she'd be able to help Duke out and she wasn't about to leave him alone so that she could take Hancock back. A Pack raider poked his head into the planetarium, the ruckus drew him.

Madeline caught sight of him. "You, come here!"

The raider looked around before slowly coming over. "Overboss?"

"Bring me Gage... Now..." Madeline's temper seeped into her voice.

Madeline leveled a blistering glare at Hancock. "...of all the times in the world to get blasted on chems... Hancock you pick the moment where we're alone in a army of whacked out fucking raiders?"

The mayor rolled to his side, jaw nestled in the palm of a crooked arm. "No better time to party when you're up shit creak."

"Where's the paddle then?" Madeline hissed. "I need something to break over your head right now."

Hancock shrugged and fell back. "Last I saw it, it was clapping on the bed frame last night."

"You are deplorable." Madeline shook her head and fought back Duke's head worming it's way back into her lap.

The pack member had left at a run, returning a short while later with Gage in tow. Her assistant raider told the Pack member to wait by the door. "Boss." He greeted.

"I can't leave Duke alone here, take Hancock back to the boss's suite. Be sure he doesn't die." Madeline ordered curtly.

"Thought this guy was experienced with chems." Gage pointed out.

Madeline yanked up her gauss and pressed it hard into Gage's patch. "I don't believe I fucking stuttered. This," Pointing to Hancock, "has me rather pissed at the moment. So do I need to repeat myself?"

Gage's good eye widened a bit. "No, Boss, you don't. I'll handle it." He slowly knelt to pull Hancock's arm over his shoulder. He backed away with the ghoul, turning only when Madeline lowered the gauss.

Duke grunted and rolled to switch sides, claws up to drag along something she couldn't see. Madeline sat on metal stairs across from Duke to keep a watchful eye on him. She didn't care that Hancock used chems, that wasn't what got under her skin. She was irked that he loaded up enough to make himself useless in a place where saying the wrong thing could easily trigger a large gang war. A single sign of weakness could mean the death of them all. Duke and Soot were the main saving graces that kept violence at bay. Even that was subject to change if the fear of them was ever lost. She chewed on her thumbnail trying to figure out who the 'shapely brunette' was that Hancock had mentioned. She wanted to talk to Hancock about the tram station and what went on there, but he and Duke were unreliable in their current status. She was going to have to wait till either one sobered up, she hoped it would be Duke. Hancock at the moment had only earned himself a vicious slap across the face.

The scent trail led Soot into a dusty looking section of the park. Red worm like creatures lunged at him from the ground. Soot dove after them, only to find his face in a empty hole and the worms springing from other holes nearby. Soot leapt after each and every one he could, a twisting and erratic trail that led him to the center of a western town. Tail waving behind him in a sweet innocent enjoyment. A robot with a cowboy hat approached him, speaking in a way that Soot didn't understand. He raised up to his full height to scare the robot off. It pulled a pistol and twirled it. Soot lunged at the robot, ripping the tubular arm free. He clawed and bit till it stopped sputtering. The med-x scent caught his attention again, he crawled on all fours after it. Trotting as his tongue flickered in the direction he needed. Eventually he came to a amphitheater where he startled a man. Soot tasted the air again, but all he could smell from the man was molerat and a insect he didn't know. Soot's head tilted in confusion. The deathclaw heard his new name whispered with an angry tone. The man's heart started beating faster as Soot suddenly smelled burning metal.

Something leather and sharp pushed against Madeline as she lay asleep on the stairs. She sat up quickly and looked at what woke her. Duke stood, head draped over the railing.

"I'm kinda hoping you have a nasty hungover." Madeline grumbled, gently petting Duke's face.

Duke wavered and grunt. "Wish granted." He groaned. "Hancock?"

"Had him taken back to Fizztop." Madeline pulled a bit of meat and water from her bag, holding it out for Duke to have. "I wanted to ask about the tram station. Gage made it sound like Holiday."

Duke slurped up the meat and drank the bottles contents while Madeline held it. "...Yes, he followed us here. But, I can't find him."

"Well, that's horribly stressful." Madeline's face twisted in anxiety. "As if things here weren't on a knife's edge as is."

Duke leaned over further, pushing his face to her head. "I'll protect you. I'll never go."

Madeline pushed up and hugged Duke's neck tightly. "Oh Duke...I love you my giant baby boy."

"Love you to Madeline." Duke's chin put pressure on her to 'hug' her back.

The black deathclaw bounded into the amphitheater, crushing benches as he descended. Castor and Pollux took flight in response, as Holiday snapped his attention to the great reptile. He held up a hand to keep his cazadors from rushing into a fight no one was prepared for. His hands quickly patted around his body, checking each blade he kept on him. As the deathclaw hadn't come lunging into him, Holiday counted himself lucky for the molerat bag. Soot was a youngster for a deathclaw, naive but no less lethal. Holiday rose slowly, keeping himself low to the ground. His gun still holstered. He gestured for Castor and Pollux to flank Soot. He started his slow creep forward. Progress was painstaking and tedious, halting for every sudden flinch or shift of Soot. Never the less, the deathclaw remained where he was. Holiday knew his advantages, even with being accidentally ambushed, was to not speak and no sudden movements. After what felt like an age passed, he was close enough to hear the fast and heavy breathing of Soot. The deathclaw was relaxed, uncaring of the two cazadors crawling along his hide.

Holiday signaled Castor and Pollux.

Cazador stingers jammed into the soft belly sides of Soot. He reared up onto his hide legs, howling in rage. The design of the theater keeping the cries local. Holiday shot up, slamming his saronite power fist into collar bone of Soot. Shoving with all his might, tipping the unbalanced reptile onto his side. With a experienced flurry, he whipped a long blade from his coat and drove it into Soot's wrist, burying the tip into the decaying concert under the deathclaw. Holiday rolled under flailing legs into the meat of Soot's free arm. A second blade flew free of it's sheath and pinned Soot's arm again like it's twin had. Castor and Pollux plowed a stinger into either leg, slowing the wild kicking subsided to a limp fold against his body. Driving howls of pure agony from Soot. Holiday wasted no time in remaining in the range of bites and horns.

Soot's breathing was frantic, blood rushing through him, carrying the venom faster through his body. Holiday stood back as the deathclaw writhed and roared. He panted from the rush of sudden strikes against the deathclaw. Normally he would have rather had time to prepare for a fight against such a beast, but he felt pleased in his snap judgments. Soot's roars become shrieks, in turn becoming whimpers. Holiday relaxed, knowing the venom had effectively crippled the deathclaw. For a change in the history of the wastes, he had a deathclaw at his mercy.

"Pleasure to get a moment alone with you." Holiday pulled a wide blade from inside his coat. "I'd like to leave a message for your little group."

Soot growled and tried desperately to pull his arms free. The deathclaw watched with horror as the devil approached him and there was nothing he could do but dread. In the few years of his life, he had never known fear. Power and pride was all he really could understand. What was unfathomable to Soot was the shattering of his concept of family. No was coming rushing around the corner, his pack had abandoned him. The ghoul, woman and other deathclaw were not coming, and he didn't understand why. The blades jostled only enough to cut further into his flesh. Soot's garbled, unrefined pleas sounded little more than the creaking of a flooding ship.

"Please, struggle. Only strengths the context." Holiday swung a leg over Soot's up turned chest, sitting down roughly. "Let's begin, shall we?"

The deathclaw agony mixed with his whimpers and pleas as he continued to struggle. Soot's shrill cries from the new pain only bounced back to him, never reaching further than the amphitheater’s walls. Holiday shoved his blade into the underneath of Soot's lower jaw, slicing along the back of the bone and down through jugular, turning to trudge through the throat and back up the side of the neck again.

"Now normally," Holiday cut and pulled the throat free, "I'd love to hear a deathclaw scream in pain, but it's not a good time for you to be so noisy."

Soot's chest slowed, sinking lower beneath Holiday with every exhale.

Holiday popped the lower jawbone out, digging the knife into the base of a tooth, ripping it free. Holiday sat it aside to clean later and keep for himself. Trophies were a rare exertion he took, but a deathclaw tooth was worth it. Holiday didn't feel Soot's chest rise again, he stopped his cutting and looked into the deathclaw's eye. Soot's head suddenly snapped to the side with blistering speed, an upper fang catching Holiday across the face. Pain and wetness erupted in the wake of Soot's final dying act. Holiday jumped to his feet, a hand across his nose and cheek. He pulled his hand back to see blood sloshing around in his palm. Holiday pulled a unused blade and checked the reflection. A deep gash ran the length of his right ear, cheek beneath his eye and just over the bridge of his nose.

Soot's eyes went dull, his body slacked where it was pinned. Holiday's face twisted in between a sneer and a smirk. He wasn't going to let Soot have the final act. Blonde hair flicked in the twisting search of the surrounding environment. Amber eyes searched over everything in sight. At the stage of the amphitheater were thick cables and hooks.

"Not a tradition closing curtain, but I suppose he'll do." Holiday strolled down the steps, plotting his display while his own blood painted half his face.

Gage kept a firm grip on the ghoul as they rode up towards the Overboss's suite. Hancock groaned and babbled as the raider stepped over the threshold, dragging the ghoul through. He partly dragged Hancock toward the bed and laid him on his side, leaving his head just over the edge, a trashcan kicked over to catch anything coming back up. Gage held a sliver of hope that the stench from the trash would shake Hancock from his stooper, chances were looking slim when the hat fell off to the ground. The raider looked about the suite, nothing had changed, it was similar to the situation with the three raider gangs. If Hancock and Madeline failed to hold up their promises, the gangs would be coming for his head. He cursed under his breath and decided to take a walk around the park to clear his head.

The park didn't sound any different than it had in months, Complaints were the same, tempers ran no cooler and raiders scowled at each other as they walked past. It wasn't till he approached Dry Rock Gulch that he noticed something new. The sheriffs Protectron was in tattered pieces. Gage pulled his gun high and tight and made his way in. Gage walked deeper and deeper into the western themed park attraction till he came to the amphitheater. He heard roars of an animal in pain. Gage slipped along the side of the building till he found an opening and saw a tall blonde man dismembering the black deathclaw Gage had seen with the Overbosses. Gage's good eye widened, one of the deathclaws that kept the raiders under control was dead. A single man had taken it down and Gage couldn't begin to guess how it was done. In that instance alone, the raider simply wanted to get the killer's name.

He saw the man leap back and yelp in pain, Gage smirked. "Whatcha get for sticking your nose in a deathclaw's face." He thought to himself. Not a 'god' after all.

Gage was shocked when the man continued his work, going to the stage and pulling down ropes and cables. Soot was dead and this man did it on his own. Gage started to think back to the condition Hancock was in. Where Madeline's allegiance was. The raider knew in his gut, the likelihood of the current Overbosses doing what the raiders wanted was spiraling down a already clogged drain. Gage holstered his gun and raised his hands. He saw a new chance in the man who slayed a deathclaw alone.

Hancock awoke alone, darkness had fallen over Nuka World. His head throbbed and his high was gone. He felt like his body was starting to rip itself apart. He remembered how amazing he felt on the chems Lizzie had given him. He painfully pushed himself up and gathered enough dignity to not look like a first time user. It wasn't easy, it couldn't recall the last time a chem wrecked him so hard. Hancock, for the moment, couldn't even remember the last time he ate. He needed more. Hancock leaned in the elevator as he rode it down, the doors slowly slide open, neither deathclaw laid at the entrance. Duke must have been with Madeline, Soot was a whole world of guesses he couldn't muster the strength to go through. He resigned his efforts to the idea that Soot was most likely with Duke and Madeline.

The walk to the Parlor was painful. Though he walked with his head held high and managed a well practiced straight line, every light was a new vicious assault on his headache. Everything that threw out light, noise or creak made his head feel like it was being cleaved open anew. The guard at the door to the Parlor nodded and let the ghoul in without so much as a look. Hancock headed straight past William and Mags, to Lizzie in the back. The raiders hadn't joked about her being a exceptional chemist. He figured it would be a waste to let her talents go unused.

Duke grunted and groaned, he kept just a step behind Madeline as they made their way back to the Overboss's suite. Galactic Zone was a stunning sight and Madeline wished she would have been able to properly enjoy it. She made a mental note to return with Hancock when he came down from the chems. She giggled to herself at the idea of having a traditional date like people did before the bombs. It was cliche and she knew it, but in a world that was rotting and almost constantly looking to kill you, a bit of pointless fun was needed as much as water was.

Duke groaned again. "Too...loud." His senses were overwhelming him.

Madeline stopped and gently held his head. "You go find a place to recover. I'm going to go check on Hancock."

"..." Duke wanted to argue but couldn't. He slide from her hands and slowly stalked off to a safe hiding place. 

She nodded and smiled to a raider who starred at her. "Something wrong?" Madeline asked.

"I thought you'd be with the ghoul. You two came here together." The pack raider looked around himself for a quick exit.

"What do you mean? You saw him with Gage?" Madeline chuckled, a bit embarrassed for Hancock.

The raider shook his head. "I saw Gage head into the park alone. The ghoul I saw was headed into the Parlor. He looks rough, even for a ghoul."

"...T-thank you, I'll go see about it." Madeline's smile faded. She wasn't sure what Hancock was doing on his feet again. Let alone why he was in the Operator's Parlor.

Madeline was allowed into the Parlor, the guard raising an eyebrow at her as she passed. She walked in and met William and Mags. The brother and sister gave her the same eyebrow. 

Madeline stopped at them. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Mags dismissed her brother. "We're a bit surprise to see you come in after the ghoul, 'Hancock' was it?"

"So he is here." Madeline brightened a bit. "Did he say why?" She looked around to spot him. The tables were oddly empty.

Mags wasn't a fool and could see Hancock hadn't filled her in on anything. "He's in the back with Lizzie. I'd venture a guess that he liked her chems."

Madeline's face slacked again. "Chems, that says a bit more than I'd like." She was pointed to the back room. "Thank you." Madeline's voice wavered.

As she approached the door, voices began to become clear. The door was slightly ajar. Madeline pressed herself to the wall listened to the speakers inside the room beyond. Her smile and stomach sank to the floor with what she heard.

"I gave you enough to numb a yaoi gui already." Lizzie chuckled, her voice filled with honey. "Keep this pace up and you'll run my stores dry."

Hancock's voice came, thick with humor. "Lizzie, come on. You know I won't leave you dry. I'm not that sort of ghoul."

"Oh precious boy, I can't give that much without a little...deposit of something." Lizzie's voice sounded slick. The sound of a desk bump and scraping a bit over the floor.

"Oh?" Hancock almost purred. "What does my little dealer want?"

Madeline felt her head spin, heart ramming against her chest. Her stomach lurched and threatened to come up. She covered her mouth to stifle back a cry. She pushed off the wall and made her way back to Mags on wobbly legs. She couldn't see the world around her, all there was the sounds of Hancock and another woman talking sweetly. She wasn't dating the ghoul. Not married and neither had promised fidelity to the other. One night's passion doesn't mean a relationship existed to betray. Still hadn't stop the sting in her heart that burned there.

The female head of the Operators gave her a concerned look. Madeline's eyes rolled back and she staggered mid-stride. It had been too much for her. The first really crushing experience the Commonwealth had in store for the unbaptized wanderer. Mags caught Madeline just as she fainted. William was called over, the siblings carried her to a couch where the female Overboss started coming back around.

"You sure you're capable of this job?" William asked harshly and abruptly as Madeline's eyes cracked open.

Madeline sat up, her face slack, her eyes were dead. "No, not really. I'm very sure I can't help you." The cold flatness of her voice was unsettling.

Mags exchanged a silent look to her brother before looking back at Madeline. "What do you want done, Boss?"

Madeline eyed her darkly. "Hancock is the Overboss now. I will have no part in this."

William crossed his arms. "Give us a good reason why we should let you leave here alive before you and your deathclaw go berserk."

"Try to stop me and I will gut you both right here. I will rip out your organs, paint this fucking hole with your blood and walk my merry fucking ass right through the other groups. Effectively redefining the position of 'upper managements' to you shitsticks." Madeline hissed, rising up to bore into William's face with a hell forged scowl. "Do a tally and tell me that it's worth the risk to call my bluff?"

Mags smiled wide as William cleared his throat. "I-I don't suppose it is."

"Then how about you move the fuck out of my way and let me out of this cesspool park you call home?" Madeline growled, pushing William back with her steps forward.

Madeline stalked out with an air of blistering rage around her. She snatched the first raider she saw unoccupied. The raider was yanked down to her face. "Find. Me. Duke. Now." Her fury spilling over into her words.

Hancock heard some heated discussions outside the door but Lizzie pulled his attention back with a single delicate finger slid along his jawline. She had backed him against a desk. Hancock had enough of the finical run around, as she pressed close again, he pushed a silent blade tip gently against her stomach. 

"How about you keep giving me what I want and stop trying to climb up my dick." He wasn't interested in becoming any dealer's strawberry.

Gage returned, walking behind the man he came to know as Holiday. There was nothing about the man that made Gage comfortable with him walking behind him. The strange but savage looking insects that crawled along Holiday's shoulders and in and out of the coat were a dash more intimidating that the deathclaws in the park. Correction, the remaining deathclaw. It took several hours to fill Holiday in on everything he wanted to know. Gage felt confident though that the man would take Nuka World's ambitions with a more serious approach than the current Overbosses or Colter had. By the time they came back they found the gang leaders standing together in the main square, bickering. They all fell silent as Holiday and Gage came up. Castor and Pollux returned to hiding.

"Gage, you want to explain? Who the hell is this guy?" Mason growled, an accusing hand tossed out toward the blond and raider.

Holiday crossed his arms behind his back, tilting his head back a bit to look down at the Pack leader. "I don't believe I asked for your two cents. I am here for the changing of the guard."

"'Changing of the guard'?" Mags quoted, looking Holiday over. "Meaning...?"

"Meaning Nuka World is under my command, as Madeline has left and Hancock is incapable." Holiday gave a devilish smile. Confidence wasn't an issue.

"Gage!" Mason snapped, the other two leaders looking at the raider assistant. "we didn't approve this."

Holiday cut in before Gage. "I don't need your permission. You want your goals accomplished, you will do as I say. I am not here to fuck around and watch potential talent be squandered."

The gang leaders were stunned into a collective silence. "..."

"First order of business, Hancock will be left to his own devices until I see fit to deal with him. Leave him the Overboss's suite, I have no use for that shit shack." Holiday begun. "Secondly, I will have a team of the Pack selected by Mason to accompany me on the reclamation of Safari Adventure."

The leaders looked to each other in confusion, trying to gauge which, if any, would speak against the newcomers orders. All three remained quiet.

"Finally, Dry rock Gulch will remain empty. Gage and myself have cleared it. Though, due to my grand designs of other issues in motion, no gang shall take command there." Holiday eyed each of the leaders. "Is that perfectly understood?"

Mason, Mags, and Nisha slowly begun to nod. Holiday turned his full attention on Mason. "You going to start walking do I need a leash?"

Mason growled, remaining where he stood. "..."

Holiday sighed. "You're up first, try not to disappoint me, puppy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday ensures control over Nuka-World
> 
> Gage goes plant shopping.

Chapter 15

Holiday walked at the back of the selected Pack raiders. Mason just ahead of him. The group was under orders to fire only on Holiday's command. That stipulation was difficult enough to accomplish as Mason argued every breath Holiday took. The group, according to Mason, was the best the Pack had to offer. The 'new' Overboss assured him that he would be the judge of that. As they approached the Safari Adventure, the sounds of a struggle could be heard just up ahead. Holiday picked up his pace and jogged to the front of the group. He came to a slow walk as a man in a loincloth finished off a strange looking deathclaw. It roared to life for a brief moment, until Holiday placed a expert shot through the side of the reptiles head.

The man in the loincloth rushed up. "Oh Cito happy new friend stop monster!"

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "You having a laugh, Tarzan?"

Cito shook his head. "No. Yellow man kill monster. Yellow man save Cito! Cito like new friend."

"Monster...right, so these monsters roam here?" Holiday looked at the massive green deathclaw with the head of a alligator. "There many?"

"Cito kill, but more come. Cito must protect family, new friend help Cito?" He lowered his hammer, beaming with joy.

Holiday nodded. Mason scowled out of the corner of Holiday's eyes. "Sure, I can help, I have a question though. Do you know what's shiny and goes here?" He tapped his gun's muzzle between his eyes.

"Cito no know. New friend tell Cito?" Cito smiled and watched Holiday eagerly.

"My hobby." Holiday yanked the gun down and pulled the trigger.

Mason and the Pack raiders leapt back a few steps.

Cito's body arching back to the ground. Holiday pulled the rifle back to his chest, starring down at the man's body. "Pleasure doing business, Cito."

"That's cold." Mason hissed in rage.

Holiday turned, blood speckled across his impassive face. "Why do you keep talking like I want your fucking opinion?"

"Jumping a man like that. It ain't the way we do things." Mason stormed up. "I ain't going a step further with a man I can't trust."

Holiday sighed and moved to the side, his muzzle confidently pointed toward Mason. "Is that descension in the ranks I hear?"

"It's me calling your sick ass out." Mason squeezed his pastel colorful rifle.

"You want to settle this, admirable. To be clear, should I kill you, your raiders become mine? Strongest rules, correct?" Holiday sneered.

Mason nodded, grinning like a hungry mongrel. "I ain't worried about some shifty shit taking my men. Yeah, you right. You kill me, you're top dog."

"I was never a dog person." Holiday groaned. "Very well. I'm fine with that, right now?"

"Yeah, 'Less you're too much of a coward." Mason bolstered his image in front of his men.

"Hardly, on the count of three?" Holiday didn't move as Mason readied himself. "Do the honors if you would please."

"One." Mason started.

The sound of Holiday's rifle was deafening at the repeated close range firing. The Pack raiders were stunned. Mason slumped to his knees and fell to his face at Holiday's feet. Not a single person moved as the life blood of Mason seeped out and into the barren soil. The ground drank up the blood, desperate for any nourishment. In the case of raider blood, the earth may have become more tainted in the light of their sins.

"Oops, my finger slipped..." Holiday grinned darkly. He looked up to the Pack raiders around him. "Any objections?"

The collection shook their heads. One managed to weakly speak out. "No, Pack leader. No objections."

Holiday resumed his walk into the Safari Adventure. "Good, clear out the gatorclaws, two men with me."

Mags paced in the Parlor, the chem blasted 'former' Overboss had been returned to the suite with the help of underlings. William and Mags felt it best to have a steady supply of chems being sent to him so that he wouldn't come back out. There were rumors already surfacing in regards to Holiday's plans for Nuka World and Hancock. Lizzie, paid into secrecy, remained tied up in her lab too busy for gossip. Gage nodded in agreement, assigning several raiders to rotating shifts in a makeshift supply line into the suite. Nisha normally stayed with her Disciples, but she awaited the return of Holiday and Mason. Curiosity had them all roped in and at the edge of their seats. Raiders didn't display the sort of confidence Holiday did. None of the leaders had ever met someone that brought them under a yoke so effortlessly either. Needless to say, Holiday looked to be a force not to be reckoned with. The doors pushed open suddenly, Holiday and two Pack raiders entered. Mason was absent.

William turned with Gage, ignoring Holiday carrying the pastel AR. "Where's Mason."

Holiday threw the former Pack leader's rifle at the other's feet. "We had a difference of opinions regarding business practices. Seems Mason had a shred of decency in him. I corrected it."

Mags's eyes widened. Nisha stood and approached Holiday. "You killed Mason?!" She spoke in the tone of steam and roiling temper.

Holiday snapped his fingers and pointed at the Pack raider on his right. 

The raider stepped up. "Mason challenged the Overboss. Our code states, the victor isn't questioned in taking command."

The others exchanged looks. "Mason bet his position against killing you?"

"None of you'll openly admit that you strongly considered killing me after our first little pow-wow?" Holiday looked horribly disinterested for a man who just tipped the balance of power heavily in his favor. "Tell the truth, and shame the devil."

Gage looked at the leaders with an apologetic downward gaze. "I told you I couldn't explain this guy..."

"At dawn, Mags, you or your brother will come with me to clear out World of Refreshment. Select your team tonight. Understand that disobedience will be met with swift correction. Obey, and the section of park will be yours."

William cut in. "Why would we be interested in a soda factory?"

"Since when was your name Mags?" Holiday's voice dropped, leering at William. "Did I miss your morning sex change?"

Mags cleared her throat. "I must admit, I am wondering the same thing, Overboss. Why put the Operators in a soda factory."

"My dear." His voice was smooth and warm. Like venom in the bloodstream. "You wish to make money, so why not put you in the seat of power in the only functioning consumable factory in all of the Commonwealth?"

"Traders would come to use it for restocking." Mags clicked into the idea. "Very forward thinking."

"Catch on quickly, don't you?" Holiday smirked at Mags, winking as he turned to leave. "Gage." He summoned, the raider jogging to catch up. "See that Williams is busy tomorrow. He'll only slow me down."

Gage nodded. "You're not heading out now, boss?"

"This face doesn't stay pretty by it's self." Holiday answered as he started for the Pack's lair. Trying not to think about the fresh scar across half his face.

"Would've thought that deathclaw put your face out of business." Gage matched Holiday's flat tone from before, tapping his own face where Holiday's new scar sat.

Holiday stopped suddenly, he didn't move. "..."

"...Boss?" Gage halted as well.

"Gage, next time I see you, you better have a plant in hand to replace the air you're fucking wasting with shitty clapbacks." Holiday turned his head just to eye Gage. "Otherwise, your simply consuming valuable resources for no goddamn point." 

Gage felt his stomach lung into his spine at the dark expression. "Right, Boss."

Holiday trekked to the Pack's lair. News had already arrived of Mason's death and the vacant position filled by the new Overboss. Holiday struck the gate open with a palm, striding through the livid and confused stares of the raiders that didn't attend Safari Adventure run. The two accompanying him were dismissed as he ascended to the throne left by Mason. The raiders gathered slowly. Each face burning with rage.

Holiday smiled and slouched in the seat, a leg laid over the other's knee. "Oh baby, you should see me in a crown." He licked the corner of his upper lip.

A raider rushed up the stairs only to be met by Holiday moving faster. Holiday stood and grabbed hold of the man's mask, pushing a blade, edge first, into the throat of his would-be attacker. Momentum and Holiday's sharpened blade ceased the neck's path, while the body sloshed through a skid, stopping aside the throne. Holiday kicked the bouncing head into the surprised crowd.

"What else do you have?" Holiday's voice rang loud through the raiders. "You stupid, short sighted vermin!" He suddenly roared at them.

The crowd murmured. Friends and enemies whispering quietly between each other.

"Too long you have had ran through this park getting fat and bored. Disgusting excuses for raiders. You're insulting the real predators." Holiday slammed a fist to his chest repeatedly. "A true wolf stand up to pitiful curs. I kill one wannabe assassin and you turn into whipped dogs. You think you can take me down?!"

"Roll over, sit, play dead. Be dead!" Holiday berated the crowd. "Or..."

The dramatic pause filled the Pack's lair with heavy baited silence.

"You can get off your mange covered asses and follow a true predator into the hunt history will never forget!" He bellowed at the mass.

The crowd hesitated for a second. Enough to draw a single breath. Then it came all at once. A crushing cacophony of human roars and affirmations. The dying embers into a raging wild fire in the belly of every raider in ear shot. It reverberated through all of Nuka World. The Pack accepted it's new leader with savage and hungry open arms.

Mags waited outside the Parlor with three of her finest Operator raiders. Dawn's light crested over the buildings. She couldn't understand the feelings of nervousness she was contending with as she paced. Mags had never been unsure of a thing in her life, but in this morning, nerves rattling against themselves. Gage came up from the side of the building. He was empty handed.

"Gage, you're coming with?" Mags asked in confusion. "I don't remember the Overboss asking you to."

"Given that Mason didn't come back from his trip out, thought I'd see you off." Gage shrugged, they didn't have to wait long.

The nearby Operator raiders stiffened, alerting Mags and Gage to Holiday's approach. Mags turned to greet him. "Boss, we're..."

Holiday charged past Mags, ignoring her to come up and slam an unexpected elbow into Gage's face. There was a unspoken need to interfere but no one so much as moved a finger to help Porter in the Overboss's grasp. Mags waited with a hair trigger and baited breath for what Holiday had planned.

Holiday caught the man by his throat and pinned him against the Parlor's outer wall. "What did I tell you?" Holiday seethed.

Gage gagged, choked and struggled against Holiday's vice grip on his throat. "Boss?!"

"The plant." Holiday pulled a blade and gestured in a arch above them with it. "I told you to have a plant with you."

"I thought you were joking." Gage kicked as Holiday pushed him onto his toes.

Holiday tapped the knife tip against Gage's patch with every word. "Was I not clear enough when I gave you the order?"

"Boss?!" Gage struggled.

"Did I speak in another language?" Holiday's voice was colder than ice. Quieter than the eye of a hurricane.

Gage managed to shake his head once.

Holiday drop him. "I'm feeling abnormally gracious today. How about you go and do what I fucking asked you to do in the first place."

Mags watched Gage quickly slink off. Her heart skipped a beat. "We're ready when you are boss." She spoke with pride to be working under such a commanding man.

"..." Holiday strolled past her, clicking his cheek through a smirk as he winked at Mags. "Shall we?" He was already walking.

The section of the park they headed to was more akin to the old cliche 'tunnel of love' rather than a factory. Regardless, Holiday had been right in it's once glorious ability to churn out Nuka Cola. Mags stopped her Operators just at the entrance of the tunnel. Holiday heard their footsteps halt just behind him.

Holiday turned to look at Mags a couple feet behind him. "Cold feet? I'm not accustom to being left at the alter."

Mags made a face. "Boss, you took Mason out and came back alone. What promises do I have I'm not walking to my death?"

"Mags." Holiday quickly took her hand and twirled her, snapping her tight to his body. He ran a thumb down the side of her face. "Only if you're expecting a poor performance."

The Operator's leader blushed. First time in her life, blushed. "No, that would be unprofessional."

Holiday leaned his face down to Mags ear, his teeth barely brushing her earlobe as he talked. "Then why are you worrying." He released her with a spin and resumed his walk into the tunnel.

The tunnel was absent of the boats and atomically blasted silhouette. Quantum Nuka Cola filled the track. Holiday ordered the raiders, one at the back of the displays, one near the tracks. Holiday kept Mags just behind him as they tactically moved through. It wasn't long before a Nukalurk exploded from the soda. The blue illuminated giant mutated crab trilled violently as it breached. Holiday cursed, his rifle wasn't going to be much use against a shell like theirs. He quickly slung it at his back, pushing his coat aside and slipping his hand into a powerfist hanging at the back of his pants. It came free from it's hook and blazed to life in a rush of fire. Mags fell back into the drink as waves threw her off balance.

Holiday shoved a foot into the soft filth of the tunnel's bottom. He drew back his armed fist and threw it forward into the Nukalurk’s face. Holiday's body followed into close quarters, dodging the massive snapping black claws. The force of the attack was visible as energy rocketed through the blue crab. Chunks of flesh erupted outward from inside, the head exploding into a circular spray. The crab collapsed into the Nuka Cola. Holiday shook his fist once to free it of the mess of dead flesh.

"..." Holiday turned back to look at Mags. "Mags, get up. I didn't tell you to get on your back yet."

Mags saw the devil in Holidays face. Demon or angel, she felt her grip on her own morals and suspicions quickly slipping through her fingers. Holiday could beat her senseless and she'd still kiss his hand. She rose quickly and ran after him. Self preservation suddenly became the least important thing to her. Wherever this Virgil walked, she would follow.

Safari Adventure was quiet since Holiday and himself had rolled through. Since it was the only section of Nuka World that had naturally growing vegetation, he could only assume that there would be something worth taking. Between stalls, underside rotting picnic tables and overgrown vendor stalls, nothing found that struck the raider's fancy. He trudged slowly deeper into the section of park till he came to a caged pool where he and Holiday killed the last gatorclaw. There, in the sludge filled irradiated liquid of amusement park water, was a simple tiny fern bobbing. Gage watched it for a moment, a simple pot and fern, bumping against a substantially larger dead gatorclaw. Gage felt a absurd kinship to the likely dead plant. A fern that was once a large and helpful plant to smaller creatures and insects. A raider's animalistic equal. Now exposed and drowning in an environment not it's own but the larger than life representation of death incarnate. Gage laid across the ground and fished out his plant kin and cupped it's base in his hands.

"This shit is gunna be the death of me ain't it little buddy?" The raider spoke to the raider, his whispers echoing back in the empty cage.

Gage saw the sun beginning to set over the horizon. He clutched a small potted plant he had claimed as his own. He really didn't understand Holiday, doubts and concerns started to creep in his mind. He looked up at Fizztop mountain as a raider took a supply of chems up the elevator for Hancock. Holiday unsettled Gage, just the man's face was doing that on it's own. The strongest was gut wrenching instinct was how strongly Holiday came in and took control of the gangs. 

"Starting to think the ghoul with woman troubles wasn't such a bad horse to bet on." Gage muttered to himself. "...'the devil is coming for Nuka World'...think I held the door for him."

Holiday returned, he spoke to the single Operator raider with him. The raider left the Overboss in a hurry, running past Gage to relay orders. Holiday had his coat draped over his arm, his shirt's bottom two buttons were all the held his shirt 'closed' and and smug satisfied look on his face. He stopped on the path between the Parlor and the Pack's lair. Gage came over, his grip on the plant tightening.

"Boss." Gage greeted, subconsciously giving his fern another squeeze.

"Gage." Holiday returned and looked down at the plant. "Refreshing to see my instructions being followed."

Gage opened his mouth to give a rebuttal, but the plants weight in his hands advised him otherwise. "Mags settled into the attraction?"

"Yes, she was 'rewarded' thoroughly for good behavior." Holiday's smirk widened. "I look forward to seeing the Disciples match, dare I hope, exceed Mags performance."

Gage watched Holiday turn and walk away into his seat of power. "What have I done?" he asked himself, looking down at the dying plant in his hands with a deeply concerned face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raider Nisha argues about turf claims with Holiday
> 
> Gage's heart to heart with Ernie
> 
> Hanock comes to during 'Open Season' thanks to Gage
> 
> Duke meets Ryan and Charon

Chapter 16

 

Holiday brushed the speck of blood that flung itself onto his coat as a Disciple raider made a show of squaring up to him. Nisha, the leader, stood at the back of the display, shaking her head in disappointment. Remaining Disciple raiders, gathered at the fringes of what they considered a safe distance from Holiday.

"You just walk into our turf and think you suddenly run everything. No one asked you here." The raider yelled, largely unaware of Holiday's temper.

Holiday coldly looked up at Nisha, "Would you please get your cows under control. All this mewling is grating." His face twisted into a sneer.

Nisha pushed off her blood painted poll, approaching her riled Disciple. "Enough, I already gave the order that this man is running Nuka World as the new Overboss."

"But?" The raider protested again.

"Question me anymore and I'll leave you to his mercy. If he has any." Nisha growled, dismissing the displeased raider.

The disciple leader came to stand up into Holiday's face. She starred at his eyes, they were a molten amber. "Are you wearing contacts?"

Holiday cocked a eyebrow high. "No. I will give you credit for having the stomach to get close enough to look."

"I was curious. Stomach has nothing to do with it." Nisha crossed her arms, remaining where she stood. She could see Holiday's mind working behind his eyes.

He scoffed and smirked. The solar irises flexed and shifted as he watched the Disciples leader. "That's killed more than cats."

Nisha couldn't keep her own smirk in place, "You're not even human are you?"

Holiday's head pulled back and up a bit. "What a repulsive thing to consider me. I left that regrettable classification some ages ago." He stretched the truth.

"I heard stories from old traders, ancient stories of men like you." Nisha stepped back, she hadn't considered herself afraid of Holiday up until this point. Her theories about the man just took on a new solid foundation. She was terrified.

"Oh?" Holiday tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "Care to share?"

Nisha shook her head instinctively. "Old stories of monster hunters. Boys taken and experimented on to turn them into the perfect killing machines."

Holiday sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "A shame you believe in such dusty old horror stories." He shook his head.

Nisha faltered where she stood.

"Select your team. I'm placing you in Kiddie Kingdom." Holiday barked the order out as he headed toward the door.

Nisha pointed at several raiders. She and the Disciples followed Holiday out the doors and back into the park. Kiddie Kingdom was a child themed castle attraction just behind Fizztop mountain. As they came in, a Disciple ran past them and into the green mist coming from the pillars scattered around the attraction. The raider didn't make it far before she began coughing, she was gagging and choking by the time she fell to her knees.

Holiday tsk’ed in annoyance. He pulled a bottle from his coat and downed the contents.

Nisha walked up beside him. "Rad-x?"

"No. It's a homebrew call 'mind your fucking business'." He glowered. "Want the recipe?" Holiday glared at the mist.

Nisha spotted black branches bleeding to the surface of Holiday's skin. She turned and ordered her raiders to start up anti radiation chems. They found brightly painted feral ghouls rushing them from all sides. Disciples flailed and clawed through the ghouls, Nisha danced around the attacks, disposing of her targets with bloody grace. She managed to catch Holiday shooting down a few of his own. The man's face was blank, as bored and barren as if he was checking off a grocery list. The old stories were just myths she told herself repeatedly as they systematically cleared ride after ride.

A voice boomed over the announcer boxes, slinging threats and bad puns at the raider groups. Disciples were struggling to keep up on their med-x. Nisha herself was on her fifth tablet in an hour, she didn't see Holiday take anything further. She shook her head violently, she was losing focus on the task at hand while she tried to figure out the enigma they were working for. Holiday caught her stare, he gave her a knowing sick smile. Nisha threw up in her mouth a little. Holiday pressed on, chuckling quietly to himself.

A ghoul in a black and paint splattered tux appeared before them. Holiday froze, his eyes wide at the glowing ghoul. First time in ages since anyone had intentionally snuck up on him and managed to pull it off. He was immediately displeased. He clutched his rifle tight, watching for the barest of tells for any attacks.

The glowing ghoul bowed, eyes on Holiday, and introduced himself. "I am Oswald the Outrageous, and this is my kingdom."

"Imminent domain." Holiday growled.

"You will not take our home from us." Oswald matched Holiday's tone.

Nisha didn't know what exactly triggered the two, but they flew into a flurry of sword play. Holiday using his rifle to parry and block, a dagger pulled into the fight. Oswald taking a slice to his arm and plunging his sword through Holiday's gut. The Overboss gasped and yelped, dropping his dagger to grab the sword's blade. Oswald tried to pull it free, but Holiday refused to let go. There was an explosion of green radiation mist and the glowing ghoul was gone. Holiday leapt to his feet, the sword held in place by his hand. Oswald had vanished, like magic.

Nisha rushed over, lowering her weapon. The other Disciples where occupied with the fresh wave of painted ghouls. "Are you hurt?" Nisha looked at the sword wound, it ran all the way through Holiday.

Holiday laughed, he doubled over a bit and with one good yank, pulled the sword free of his gut. "I'm not dead yet Nisha." Holiday snickered, letting the blade clatter to the ground.

"Hope you have a stimpak." Nisha's true hopes were opposed.

Holiday stood up straight, the wound was closing slowly. Even at the crawling pace, it shouldn't be that quick. "Going to take more than that. Get out."

"What?" Nisha was confused by the order.

"Do all you raiders have hearing problems." Holiday's eyes burned into her, the gold was intense even when Holiday was calm. "Get out of Kiddie Kingdom. Take an EMP and clear Galaxy Zone."

"Disciples don't run from a fight." Nisha was shocked by Holiday's cowardice.

"Corpses don't either, which would you rather be?" Holiday reminded her. "I am not running. I like this ghoul and he will remain right where he is."

"..." Nisha scowled.

"Call your heifers back or I start making steaks." Holiday held his rifle up.

Nisha clicked her tongue in disgust. "Disciples, pull back. We're relocating to Galaxy Zone."

There was protest up until Holiday fired a shot at the feet of the loudest one. "I second the committee's action. Any opposed?"

Holiday watched Nisha herd the disciples through the mist of radiation. He followed out at his own pace. He wasn't fond of letting people survive, this time though he chalked it up respecting a fellow talent.

Galaxy Zone was easily taken by Nisha and her Disciples. Holiday hadn't bothered to help, they had been more than fairly blessed with his presence. He headed back to the Pack's lair and found Gage and his plant talking with another raider. Gage was given the updated orders regarding Nisha and her disciples.

"So Kiddie Kingdom and Dry Rock Gulch are off limits?" Gage made a sour face.

"For the time being. I have plans for one location, the other will open up after I move some things around." Holiday cracked his neck a bit.

Gage nodded for the raider to leave. "What about the ghoul in the Overboss's suite?"

"Let the gangs settle in their new turf for a couple weeks. I imagine that should be more than enough time for my plans to have moved forward enough." Holiday looked hard at Gage, waiting for sarcastic comment, there was none.

"Right Boss. Couple weeks ought to be enough to let everyone cool off." Gage muttered, the plant snug in the crook of the raider's arm.

"Thank you for the approval I didn't ask for. My life is complete now." Holiday started into the Pack's lair. "Find me if you need me. Beyond that, ask yourself which limb you're willing to lose."

A week into the new regime of Nuka World, growth had exploded. By happenstance, and no shortage of irony, so had raider death rates. A single sign, voice or action that might display reluctence to follow the tight leash the Overboss Holiday had on the raiders usually ended up with an ironic cause of death. One raider had an issue with Holiday was changing the division of food. In the past, the food was take what you could get. Holiday made it so food was divided evenly between the three factions. Strongest recieved the lion's share while the other two were given portions equal to performace. Holiday's own Pack failed in a task he set to them, not a single raider in that camp ate for two days. The brave fool who called out Holiday about the matter was restrained and had food shoved down his throat till he choked to death. Still Holiday ordered more be shoved down till the raiders gut bulged outward.

Few complained about the dramatically slower production of chems coming out of the Operators. Holiady took both and strapped them anicent roller coast's tracks and let the cars blast over them again and again. It was the third pass when they became nothing but chunky soup on the metal rails. Holiday clocked the event at three minutes, openly declaring that the ride made a usual circuit at seven minutes. 'Faster doesn't mean better' he had growled at a raider who looked lost on the Overbosses's lesson's meaning.

Gage sat in the tiny room he sectioned and secured from the rest of the park. A rotting cot and a flickering light were all that occupied the room when the raider wasn't there. That was till he had been forced to aquire a simple plant at Holiday's demand. Gage wasn't personally familiar with fear or paraonia. He had seen many raiders fall into either through chems or too much time spent in the persona of either the Disciples or Pack. When he looked at the molten gold eyes in Holiday's head, he felt the burning pain of fear rutting into his spine. His senses hyperfocus on the man that spurred this emotion into existence. Waiting with held breath for the first briefiest sign that Gage was his next victim. Being alert was one thing, there was a sense of boredom and annoyance to it when he was dragged into action. This fear was the unyielding screaming in the back of his head, yanking at the strap of his eyepatch and hurl him half a world away. All so that he wasn't the focus of Holiday.

"Ernie..." Gage mumbled under his breath. "I'm lost, fucked, here. What am I suppose to do?"

The plant Gage spoke to remained still in it's chipped pot. Leaves moving as the raider's breath came over it.

He rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the wall next to him. "I can't go to the gangs. Nisha is pissed and that is dangerous for everyone. Operators love Holiday because all the caps he's getting dumped on them." Gage contiued to consider his position, each option looking worse than the others.

Leaves rustled from a draft.

"Fuck that idea," Gage rejected the thought that came to mind. "The Pack are so jacked up on physco now that I think a yaoi gui has more sense then they do. Holiday'll just gun them down."

Another breeze, Gage's adjustment tapping the tiny stool the plant sat on. The motion jostled the pot enough to make an audible clunking sound.

"I ain't no coward, Ernie." Gage defended himself from the voiceless whilting fern. "Smart man doesn't put himself in a position where he can get killed."

The raiders defense kicked the stool. Plant wobbled dangerously, if not for Gage's quick grab, it would have fallen to the floor and shatter the pot.

"Okay, I did let him in..." Gage adjusted his point. "No need to be dramatic." He was acutely aware he was talking to a plant. Of the options for converstational companions, the fern was far superior in loyalty and secret keeping.

A knock on the door pulled Gage from his death fearing panic. The door opened, a fellow raider sticking his head in through the crack. "Gage, who you talking to?"

"Reggie..." Gage sighed. "Fucker, you know better than just walking into someone's room here."

The raider, Reggie, was one of the Operater's members. Thin as bones with a constant line of snot bouncing in and out of his nose. The scraggly raider snarfed it back up and came fully into the tiny room. There wasn't room and Gage hadn't invited him in, but still Reggie made himself at home as one could in Nuka World.

"Still didn't answer my question." Reggie started again as Gage carefully replaced the potted fern. "You in here talking to that plant thing?"

"What's it to you?" Gage growled in embrassement and annoyance.

Reggie shrugged, looking the dying plant over. "This that thing the Overboss made you get? Why you still hanging onto it? Not like Ol'Holly is gunna notice if you piss in it on your own time."

"Ernie happens to be the only one I trust not to go running to Holiday." Gage gave the plant's name more openly than he would have wanted to.

Reggie burst laughing. "Gage, you named it!" he howled in the shoebox of a room. "I mean, seriously, you named it and talk to it!?" Reggie snatched up the fern and pot, bits of dirt spilling over the edge. "Oh sorry Ernie...didn't mean ta...Gage?"

Gage had drawn his pistol, muzzle pointed confidently at the other raider. His face taunt and angry. "Put my plant down."

"It's a fucking plant." Reggie felt the atomsphere change suddenly in the room. He crept fingers toward his own weapon. "You'd kill a raider brother over a plant?"

"Put. Ernie. Down." Gage pulled the hammer back. "Now."

Reggie only managed to crank his arm back in prepration to chuck the plant against the nearest hard surface. The boom and heavy thud signaled Reggie's death. Gage shot up and took the plant from Reggie's dead grip and corpse sliding down the door. Gage thumbed the edge of bullet's exit hole in his door with a click of his tongue in disgust. Most importantly, he looked over the potted fern. The red clay was no more damaged than it had been when he found it. Dirt was still decently filled. The fern's leaves were splattered with Reggie's blood across their surfaces.

"Shit." Gage sighed heavily. "Sorry 'bout that Ernie."

Hancock pulled his pants up as he finished using the bathroom. His memory was lacking lately, but the high was unbelievable. Chems, food and booze were coming in like clockwork. Nuka World was treating him like a god, and he was enjoying every moment of it. He had no idea what day it was, much less what time it was. All he knew was wither it was day or night. Even then he wasn't sure which half of the day he was in to begin with. He noticed it had been a bit since he last saw Madeline or Gage. Hancock started to think he should have someone check in on them. Walking wasn't exactly his forte at the moment. He returned to the couch and clicked on the radio, happily slipping another Med-x needle into his arm. The chems were starting to take a bit longer to take effect on him, but they still consumed him all just the same as when he arrived in Nuka World. He looked up as the chems started to take him, a pillar of smoke was filling up the sky. Tips of fire danced along the top of trees and buildings in the distance. Hancock put it to hallucinations until he heard screaming and gunfire. He slowly clamored up to a table near the window to get a better look.

Disciples and Operators were running for cover as Pack raiders ran them down. Slaves were caught in the middle of the firefight. Hancock clenched his teeth as he watched the civilian people dying. He reached for his shotgun on the counter but fell on his face. He groaned and pushed himself up again. He heard the 'ding' of the elevator and saw the blur he labeled Gage come running in.

"What's with the plant?" Hancock slurred together.

Gage didn't have time for sarcasm. "We have a massive problem. The Overboss has turned the Pack loose on everyone. He's coming for you." Gage dropped the plant and tried to pull Hancock to his feet.

Hancock snatched his arm back by throwing himself onto his back. "Overboss, then who am I? I'm a Overboss. Madeline wouldn't kill me."

The raider groaned, Hancock was in worse shape than he had hoped. "I'm not she wouldn't if she were here."

Hancock laughed and swatted Gage's hand away. "What'd ya mean 'if she were here'? I just saw her awhile ago."

"Hancock, Madeline is gone. It's been almost a month now." Gage tried to shove the truth through the drug haze.

A buzzing sound caught Gage's attention and he looked up to see Holiday's insects crawling along the open window edge. His stomach plummeted, he knew Castor and Pollux were never far from Holiday. Having seen their work on the black deathclaw, he knew full well the strange insect were no joke, even alone. Gage grabbed Hancock's sleeve and tried to drag the reluctant drugged out ghoul away. The elevator sounded again.

Hancock rolled his head to the side with a smile as he saw Gage fall on his ass, skittering rapidly backward. The sound of crunching glass and rustling of disturbed papers started approaching. Someone was disapprovingly clicking their tongue. The fern in the mayor's view didn't move, it was quickly ruled out as the newcomer. Hancock chuckled and mimicked the clicking. He didn't see why Gage was falling into a frenzied panic. The newcomer made a shushing sound and Gage went silent and still.

"Gage, you're killing my buzz." Hancock accused.

"And yet I am doing so much more." Holiday voice reached Hancock in perfect clarity.

All the buzz Hancock had had immediately transformed into shock and rage. He tried to launch himself up. He was stopped by a heavy boot to his chest. Hancock looked up the blood splattered leg to see Holiday's smug face beaming down at him.

"Good evening, Johnny." Holiday dropped a knee down, it striking in the open space between Hancock's ribs and upper arm. "Need a recap, you have missed a lot."

Hancock clenched his teeth, Holiday's weight making breathing difficult. "Oh you giant sack of shit. What. Have. You done?!" he roiled with rage, his body too delayed to do anything useful.

Holiday caught the hand that came up to try and punch him. "How far you've fallen. Such a fucking waste." His face was full of disgust.

"How about you..." Hancock started but Holiday cut him off with an elbow across the face. Hancock involuntarily yelped.

The yellow devil rose, taking a fist full of Hancock's clothing and dragging him to the window. He plucked the iconic hat from Hancock's head and placed it on his own. He surveyed the chaos he triggered beneath him. Raiders at each other's throats. Slaves running in hysteria, bomb collars exploding as they tried to cross their invisible thresholds. Holiday smiled wide at the discord penned in his own hand.

"I'm going to give you a small dose of what you've missed." He tossed Hancock, back first, into the foot board of the suite's counter.

Gage watched as Holiday gathered rope from around the suite. "You see, I came into power here while you when on a chem binge so bad that you couldn't grasp the passage of time."

Hancock wheezed a bit, trying to recover the wind that had been knocked out of him. "Madeline wouldn't let you do that."

"I'm aware she wouldn't. She would have actually stood up to me, and had the muscle to back her up too." Holiday started making knots, the rope tail flicking back and forth as he worked. "Then again, why would she stay if the man she's in love with is caught getting fresh with his new chem dealer."

"Lizzie." Hancock clicked the puzzle piece into place.

"To right, mate." Holiday chuckled, taking several measurements of the ropes. "Now a hurt and broken little Maddy takes her precious Duke and runs away from the problem."

"..." The mayor felt his organs knot around each other as he began to see the scope of what Holiday had done.

"It's perfectly typical of her." Holiday added. "She was never one for confrontation. Without the deathclaw, she wouldn't have made it out the door on her own."

Hancock moved to reach Holiday's leg while he spoke. "..."

Holiday glanced at him, kicking Hancock with his boot heel in the shoulder. "Rude to cut in."

"Wait, so this was a big scheme to get Hancock alone?" Gage attempted to understand.

Holiday scoffed loudly. "Hancock? No I couldn't possibly give two shits about this overdressed corpse."

"The only thing left is Madeline." Gage saw Hancock struggling to get back up. He was aiming to stall the acting Overboss as the ghoul gathered himself."You have to be after her."

Holiday nodded and started toward Gage. "It's extremely hard to catch something that has escaped you once. I have to wear my quarry down." 

Holiday suddenly looped a noose around Gage's neck. The plant was ripped from it's pot and roots shoved in Gage's shocked gaping mouth. Holiday kicked a tied off cinder block through a cracked window and let the cord zip away. Hancock yelled for Gage but the raider and plant loudly crashed across the floor. Hancock dove to try and grab anything to stop the execution. Holiday stood quickly and backed away a few steps.

THWANG

Gage's noose creaked against the metal frame of the suite's window, the cinder block locking the rope into place. Hancock felt everything Holiday was saying become a hard reality. This wasn't a jet flash back. A bad trip or even poor writing. Everything became painfully real. That meant Madeline was gone. She left and he was alone in hell. He looked up at Holiday, and Hancock realized it was the devil himself who brought him there.

"You...you the sickest fuck I've ever met." Hancock growled, fighting to get his body to do as he commanded it.

Holiday lit a cigarette, exhaling through a bored expression. "This was hardly an accomplishment for me, your standards must be absurdly low." Holiday grunted.

Hancock fought his body, fist and teeth clenching as he managed to get his legs under him. "There is no accomplishment, just a bloodbath."

Holiday casually pulled them back out with the toes of his boot. "If you manage not to leap out the window here, I suggest you take a look at the stage of Dry Rock Gulch. A little teaser of what I have planned for the future."

"..." Hancock thrashed internally.

"I'll be seeing you, Johnny." Holiday cooed, throwing a envelop at Hancock's face. He stepped onto the outer elevator. "I'll leave some survivors for you to question." He descended.

Hancock turned the envelope over, it bore his name in Madeline's handwriting. First time since he remade himself, he screamed in agony.

Holiday loaded his rifle and made his way to the park's exit into the Commonwealth. Gunning down everyone who crossed his line of sight. "a hunting I shall go, oh a hunting I shall go..." He sang quietly to himself.

Madeline walked through the ruins of cities and roads she didn't care about. The shock of Hancock in Nuka World greatly altered her sense of reality. Duke remained with her, but she couldn't hear him. Raider ambushes, pitfalls, mirelurks, everything simply wasn't registering to her. Nothing she trained for prepared her for such a awkward blow to such a sensitive spot. Duke hovered near her as she walked till she'd pass out. She was scraped, bruised and battered from her lack of care. Duke couldn't leave her Gauss on her back, he carried it on his. They walked past town after town, caravans and concerns completely ignored. Duke was glad he hadn't gone with his first instinct, to go to the Fizztop suite and gut Hancock himself. If he had left Madeline to walk on her own, she wouldn't have made it far.

Duke growled and held Madeline still as he saw a man in armor and a tall ghoul in black leathers. The ghoul's companion waved at them, easing Duke's nerves. It was better than opening fire on him. Duke remained watchful and guarding as the two jogged their way over.

The man stopped just a few feet from Duke and Madeline. He wore long black coat and a large hat. He had a sash wrapped around his face and a pair of green lenses goggles over his eyes. He sported a long hunting rifle. The ghoul stood almost a foot plus taller than the smoothskin. He was wrapped in skin tight black leathers, shoulder pads and bandolier belts of bullets crossing each other over his chest. He had a foul look on his face, tuffs of auburn red hair a top his head. He sported a larger laser rifle.

"Hi." The man lowered his head a bit to speak to Madeline. "Are you lost?"

Duke grunted and shifted, the ghoul raising up his rifle. Duke looked hard at the ghoul. "Broken."

The ghoul and man traded what Duke assumed was surprised looks. The man nodded slowly. "Okay." He looked up at the deathclaw. "I'm Ryan, this jumpy guy is Charon."

"Duke." The deathclaw nodded once. "Madeline." He looked down at her.

"Alright then, Duke. You said 'broken'. Are you guys lost?" Ryan lowered his rifle.

Duke didn't know how to explain in a short way. "Not lost. Heart broken." He gently pushed his snout against the back of Madeline's head. Her face didn't change, her stare still cast into the unknown.

Charon rested his gun a top his shoulder. "How does a broken women end up with a talking deathclaw."

"Longer story." Duke answered flatly.

Madeline flinched at the sound of Charon's gravelly voice. Duke's head snapped down to her, eyeing her closely. He looked at the ghoul, wrapping a claw around Madeline's shoulder to feel for more movement. "Why are you traveling with a smoothskin?"

Charon's face turned more sour, "When did deathclaws get so nosey?"

Madeline twitched again, her head ever so slightly turning toward Charon's voice. Duke felt hope rekindle in his chest.

"Charon, come on that's harsh." Ryan cut in and put a hand to his chest. "Duke, I can get you and Madeline into Megaton if you want. I'm sure your both hungry."

The ghoul grunted. "...Sure."

Duke nodded in response. "Yes. Thank you."

Ryan laughed and started leading them. Charon turned and walked with his companion. "Talking deathclaw, with manners. Seen everything now."

The man and ghoul walked right up to the gates of Megaton, a crater city. The sheriff was there to met them. They exchanged words, many concerned looks shot over at Duke and Madeline. After a short while, Ryan returned.

"So long you don't eat or threaten anyone," Ryan looked at Duke. "You and Madeline are clear to go inside."

Duke nodded and started in. The people of Megaton starred wildly at the entrance of a deathclaw. Ryan and Charon walked ahead of them. Ryan chuckled at the attention, Charon loathed it. They approached a shop where a women with red hair and a gray flight suit sat.

"Moira, I have something interesting for you." Ryan called.

Charon pushed past and stood by the open door. "Bullshit is more like it." He muttered under his breath.

The women looked up. "Ryan you always bring me..." She gasped loudly. "Is that a friendly deathclaw?!" She leapt up from her seat and rushed past Ryan.

Moria babbled a thousand question at Duke as she darted around him. Duke started backing up a bit, cuing Moria to calm. "Ohh goodness, I spooked the big boy."

Ryan shook his head. "Moira, the woman."

The red head turned and looked at Madeline, "What's the trouble, hun?" Her voice never faltering in her chipper tone.

"Heart broken." Duke answered.

Charon and Ryan cringed at the inhuman shriek of Moira Brown. "Oh my goodness! He talks!?"

Duke growled. "..."

"Right. I am so sorry. Overwhelmed here with awesome." Moira returned her focus on Madeline. She groaned a bit, clicking her tongue. She looked up at Duke. "Do you mind if I take her inside."

The deathclaw nodded in agreement. Moira lead Madeline in and helped her to sit on a table. Ryan turned and looked over the quantum deathclaw. There was an awkward silence as Duke kept his eyes on Moira and Madeline.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Duke, what kind of deathclaw are you? You don't look like a local."

"..." Duke dropped a blank looked at Ryan. "What was first guess, the handsome face of mine?" He grunted.

Charon choked on a smoke, laughing between coughs.

Ryan turned a shocked look at Duke. "Well, I have never heard Charon laugh before."

"Try showing him your face more often." Duke rattled his frustrations off at Ryan.

The coughing kicked up again. Charon doubled over, waving a hand back at the man and deathclaw.

"I'm sorry about your human. I really am hoping she's okay." Ryan nervously shifted his weight.

"She might be too broken to fix." Duke grumbled.

Charon came over after collecting himself. "People are never too far gone. Something will fix her, least help her cope with whatever it was."

Ryan and Duke were about to comment when Moira started waving frantically. "You're it." Moira pointed at Charon.

"Seriously?" Ryan laughed, Duke was quiet. Charon's face was as unhappy as when they met.

Moira grabbed Ryan and Charon's sleeves and hauled them in. Moira gently lifted Madeline's chin, she held up a finger to the men. "She doesn't look at me while I talk. See, still a vacant face."

"Yeah she was like that when we met her outside." Ryan saw no reaction to his voice either. "Duke, you make a noise and see if she recognizes you."

The deathclaw groaned, letting it rumble in his chest. "..."

Madeline didn't change.

"She's not going to do anything from just a...." Charon started.

It was faint, but Madeline turned her head slightly, her eyes flickered toward Charon. She sank back into her previous state as silence took the group again. Charon stood up straight, knocking the back of his head against a high shelf. Ryan and Moira looked back and forth between Charon and Madeline.

He shook his head. "Wildest thing I've seen." Ryan pulled his sash down, goggles pushed onto his forehead. "thoughts Moria?"

Moira shook her head. "Some trauma with a ghoul. Nothing physically wrong with her to cause this. Poor girl's in shock."

Ryan turned to Duke for answers. "You know anything about this."

"..." Duke sighed. "Everything."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads/Charon first scene
> 
> Hancock withdrawls and realization of what he let happen.
> 
> Oswald motivates Hancock
> 
> Holiday finds Lee again, Holiday meeting Danse
> 
> Charon gets a new Job

Chapter 17

 

Charon listened as Duke explained as quickly as he could, what had driven Madeline to such a state. The group was quiet and respectful as the deathclaw struggled through parts.

Ryan sighed at the end. "I knew Brotherhood had taken a hard turn, but that..."

"Is fucking dark." Charon finished for his employer.

"Yeah." Ryan looked over at Madeline, she was silently crying on Moira's table. "She's crying."

Duke groaned, laying down, unable to help his human.

Charon cursed and spit out his cigarette. "...That's it, I've had it."

Ryan shot him a dirty look until the ghoul start pulling his armor off and setting it inside Moira's shop. "Charon, the hell you doing?"

"Order me to stop if you want." Charon growled, pulling his leathers down to his hip.

Ryan said nothing but gestured for Charon to go ahead. "..."

The ghoul marched into the shop and approached Madeline. Duke rose to growl, but Moira shushed him. Duke looked shocked at the woman. Ryan stuck out a lower lip in surprise. Charon cupped Madeline's face in his hands and gently pulled her vacant face to his chest, slowly wrapping his arms around her. For a long moment there was nothing. Ryan was about to come and interrupt when Madeline's arm flinched. Charon lowered his face to rest on top of her head. Madeline's arms rose to wrap around Charon, her knees up to tuck around his waist. Sniffling was followed by loud, muffled sobs and Madeline trembling in Charon's arms. The ghoul looked at the others and made a request for some privacy with a jerk of his head. Moira nodded and shut the doors to the shop, standing outside with Ryan and Duke.

"Anyone want take a guess what that was about?" Ryan asked the other two.

Duke shook his head.

Moira looked deep in thought. "..." She snapped her fingers. "I'd put caps on Charon using his condition as a way to make Madeline confront her pain. Come to terms with it. Closure in a sense."

"Come again?" Ryan leaned against Duke. The deathclaw stepped to the side and hissed at Ryan.

Moira shook a finger at Ryan. "That's not your deathclaw to be comfy with there Prince Charming."

Ryan spoke while laying in the dirt. "So again, about the weird Charon trick."

"Oh ghoul skin is mostly the same texture like yours and mine. Your ghoul I guess thought he could shock her out of her daze by with his own skin. Remind her of that Hancock fellow." Moira broke it down from Ryan.

"Sounds like it worked." Ryan gave a thumbs up. Duke dropped his head and blasted the man with wind from his nose.

"Sorry!" Ryan rushed to his feet in a mad scramble.

Moira laughed as the two tested the other's boundaries.

Charon frowned as Madeline sobbed for a while. He heard the story and that was all the interaction he had with this woman's past. So why was it eating at him. He honestly wondered how long a run to the Commonwealth would be so he could punch 'Hancock'. Madeline finally spoke amid her sobs.

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't...enough." She fought for air. 

"What are you going on about?" Charon growled.

Madeline sobbing mounted. "The chems...you chose chems when...I was right there."

Charon felt something snap in him. He pulled up Madeline's face and pushed a kiss to her dry lips. She gasped and struggled a moment before returning the gesture. He grunted into her mouth as her tongue slipped in. This was not at all what he planned on doing. Yet, he didn't exactly regret the primal turn things had taken. Madeline's hands ran along his back, snaking around his ribs to press fingertips against his stomach. Charon released her head from his hands, trading to take handfuls of her ass and squeeze. Madeline broke the seal of their mouths with a gasp and a deep long moan. Charon was hard, his pants causing him pain.

"Pants. Belt." He barely managed through starved affection. Charon couldn't remember the last time he had a woman, let alone a smoothskin.

Madeline obliged eagerly as fingers slipped the clasps and buttons apart. She moved to undo hers, Charon grabbed her hand and tossed them aside and undid them himself. Madeline knocked off a display from the nearby counter as Charon positioned her. The table protested the addition of his weight, the ghoul growled. He shoved Madeline tight to his body, biting hard into her neck and lifting her from the table. Madeline whimpered loudly, her arms flying up around the ghouls neck as he fell with her to the floor. He grabbed the back of her pants and pulled hard.

"Let go." He growled, Madeline released his neck and writhed on the floor beneath him.

Charon nearly ripped the pants and underwear from her body. Cloth and metal bits clattering against junk walls and feeble frames. Fingers roughly tracing every scar along her flesh. A road map of agony. It only spurred him on to relieve her. He dove back down to her, his mouth latching tight onto a nipple, hand squeezing and pressing the other.

Madeline nearly shrieked, she looked down at the ghoul at her chest as he kicked the rest of his leathers off. "Name. You're name." She begged.

"..." His piercing blue eyes watched her. "...Charon." His breath against her slick breast sent goosebumps along her whole body.

Charon smiled seeing the hair raise along her skin. He sat back, erect as he could be. "You know it now, but how bad do you want to scream it?"

Madeline eyed his length, feeling all the blood drain from her. He was larger than she expected. "More than I thought I would."

"..." Charon dropped his body a top her again, face to face with her. "Try again." He pushed his tip into her.

Madeline squirmed, gasping into pants. "Ohh god, Charon..."

"Again." He slide back, linger just at her entrance.

"No, don't pull back...Charon." She begged louder.

He roughly pushed half of himself into. Her hands flashed to his shoulder, nails digging into his flesh. "Warmer." He smirked.

Madeline's back arched, she moaned sharply. "Ahhhh oh, Charon!"

"Once more." The ghoul never had a smoothskin beg for him, holding for a timed climax was going to be impossible.

She was panting rapidly. "God, Charon. Please," She looked him dead in the eye, "Fuck me like I know you want to."

His pulled back and slammed his entire length into her. He clawed into the floorboards on either side of her. Charon gave Madeline rapid thrust as she continued to beg and scream his name.

Charon's head rolled back as he pushed all his efforts into more and harder. "Take it..." He groaned through clenched teeth.

The unexpected pair howled each other's names as they climaxed hard together. The regular sounds of Megaton resumed behind panting breaths. The merc ghoul let realization in as passion cooled in his blood. What had he just done? He didn't know this woman. A total stranger that was backed up with a weird looking glowing deathclaw. The reptile should have been enough to have had him thinking straight to begin with. Madeline calmed and quieted beneath him, looking more like she had passed out verses the distant shattered vacant look he had seen earlier. Grant it, he found a sexual sated exhausted sleep a better look for her, didn't mean he planned to be the one delivering it. 

He sat back as far as her legs would permit, Charon looked her over and shook his head. "This is going to be a huge headache later." He whispered the assumption to himself.

The sounds of crashing and muffled voices drew Duke's attention. He flickered his tongue to taste the air. The deathclaw immediately snorted and shook his head. Ryan and Moira looked concerned but before they were worried enough to open the door, sounds started becoming more familiar. Moira's face fell into shock as she looked to Ryan. The male human was doing small thrust in the air and smiling like a fool.

Charon let Madeline sleep in his lap. He had finished his third cigarette, snubbing it out in a half blast Bob's Big Burger ashtray he pulled from a nearby shelf. It was long past due to give Moira her shop back. Now came the part he dreaded of all of this, facing the deathclaw. Ryan and Moira were his social circle, but Duke was Madeline's. If the deathclaw favored the other ghoul, 'Hancock', he was going to have to grow eyes on the back of his head. If his luck was particularly bad, he was going to be picking his guts out of the dirt for this. That ghoul's name, it rang a vague bell in the back of his mind. Some guy running a town in the Commonwealth. Charon lifted her head and slipped out from under the woman. Whatever this 'Hancock' did to Madeline was never going to sit right with him. He stole a look at the woman on the floor as he pulled his pants and boots back on. No, forgiveness was not in his contract or nature. Nor was physical ravaging a distress stranger with hungry sex, but it happened regardless. He dressed into the rest of his clothing and gear before wrapping Madeline in a sheet from Moira's shelf. He pulled a few caps and dropped them on the disheveled counter for the damages. Charon leaned down after to hoist Madeline into his arms.

"Step out and meet God." He told himself as he took a deep breath and booted the door open.

Duke hadn't moved from his spot. "..." Only shot his eyes open as the merc executed his dramatic entrance.

Charon said little as he stepped out to Duke. "She needs a proper rest."

Ryan chimed in. "We have my place. I have my bed and she can sleep with you. Again."

"Ryan!" Moira shrieked, a hand flew across his face. "Manners."

Charon headed for the small home in the back of the city. He ventured a look over his shoulder. Duke was only a few steps behind him, face empty and void of any clues as to his mood. Charon returned his focus on the walk, Madeline stirred in his arms, nuzzling to his chest. Charon was surprised by the smile that crept into the corner of his mouth. There was a trend starting up of things happening to him without his mental permission or encouragement. Charon struggled to find a complaint beyond a flimsy whine.

The glass tumbler soared through the air as withdrawals sent another wave of pain through his body. Hancock doubled over, clutching his ribs trying to hold himself together. The few slaves who survived the hell fires of Holiday had reluctantly agreed to help him sober up. It was Hancock's lack of leadership that they chalked up to the collapse of Nuka World's raider tribes. Their sudden freedom the only real reason they could scrape up as to why they should help out. No one had stated as much to Hancock, who, out of every one in Nuka World, lost the most. It had been four days since he last saw one enter the cell he willingly accepted being locked in. The ghoul was more than aware of his habits and lengths he would go to for his chems. When he first started there wasn't a single scandalous act he wouldn't commit for a heavily cut mentats tablet. Experience and tolerance had set his levels on depravity. Lizzie's chems were potent enough in their ability to set him back at square one in his addiction. The cell was in the back of Nuka World security office. He felt his stomach lurch again, what little was in his stomach from that afternoon's lunch came back up with a searing vengeance. 

A woman came in, she sat a syringe on the her side of the bars and apologized as she left. Hancock dragged himself over and took the chem. It was watered down, there was so little of the actual chem in the syringe that it barely did anything. All it managed was to take the burning edge out of his agony. Getting clean was always the most painful thing he could put himself through. It was but then he suffered the long game play scripted by Holiday.

A man entered with food, he sat the tray inside the cell and took a seat near the door. Hancock laid still for a long moment before pushing himself to sit cross-legged on the cell floor. He turned to look at the man. He was scruffy looking, his neck showed old scars of a bomb collar's existence. The ghoul felt some relief that not every one died. In the waste, a single life saved where hundreds died was a win in most people's perspectives. Some how Hancock's victory only tasted sour on his tongue.

"I'm sorry." Hancock said aloud. "I hadn't meant for all this to happen."

The man waved him off, "Freedom comes at a price. We were lucky to have anyone come out of that. Name's James."

"Hancock." He gave his name, it felt tarnished. "I lost everything here. Ended up costing the slaves to suffer for it to."

James shook his head. "No one is blaming you. Everyone is putting it on that yellow haired bastard that rolled through. Hell, even the raiders that made it out alive are helping us rebuild. Took the collars off everyone."

Hancock's head came up in surprise. "Seriously? Can't say I saw that coming."

"Neither did we." James chuckled, nudging the tray toward Hancock. "Eat Hancock, we can't have anymore death here. Been too much as is."

The ghoul took the roll and bite into it slowly. Her stomach gave a questioning review. "So everything the 'yellow haired bastard' said was true?"

There was a silent nod. "Yeah, every bit. Came through like the last horsemen there in the end. No one knew what to do, shit really hit the fan when he opened fire on 'his' raiders."

"Sounds just like him." Hancock took another bite, less argument. "Did anyone check out that theater he mentioned to me."

James was quick to hide the concern on his face. "That'd best be left for when you're feeling stronger."

Hancock had the notion to argue against the advice, recalling his pain but ten minutes ago held him to better judgement. "Fair enough. Should be another couple days."

"I guess we'll see then." James rose to his feet and headed for the door. "All of the others, raiders included, wanted me to pass our collective apology for what happened to you. Wasn't right."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't deserved." Hancock suddenly lost interest in his food.

Three days rolled by with much the same, near midnight of the final day, Hancock was on his feet and ready to do business. The cell was unlocked for him and he stepped out into the ruins of Nuka World, seeing the destruction for the first time. Holiday's fires started in Safari Adventure and ravaged through most the other parks. Oddly enough, Kiddie Kingdom had been shielded from both raiders and fires. The glowing ghoul who ran that section of park noticed Hancock first and came over. Hancock hadn't met him in his meet and greets of the raider gangs. He hadn't gotten that far.

"Another of my kin." Oswald smiled at Hancock. "Good to see you alive."

Hancock nodded, "this place went to Hell."

"More like hell payed us a surprise visit. Gang leaders are dead, slaves are free and the surviving raiders have either joined us or left into the Commonwealth in pursuit of better 'fortunes'." Oswald explained.

"Has anyone seen Madeline, Duke or Soot?" Hancock was dreading any answer beyond a vague 'yes'.

Oswald's face fell a bit. "It seems the former female Overboss, Madeline, had left the park some time ago. She was followed by the larger glowing deathclaw. A letter for you got passed around, till rumor claims, Holiday took it."

Hancock remembered the envelope. "He threw it at me. I saw it."

Oswald reached into his paint splattered suit jacket and retrieved the letter from his breast pocket. "It was given to me for safe keeping. You were in hysterics when you demanded to be forcibly sobered up."

The letter passed to Hancock, Madeline's handwriting on the front, 'Dear John' on the front. Hancock felt his stomach lurch as he opened the flap. Two folded sheets of paper expanded a bit. He took them both out and starred wide eyed at the one on top, still folded to hide it's contents. 'Johnny Boy' in jagged red letters. The ghoul read it first.

'Dear Boss,

Congratulations on surviving high suicide risk and detoxing.   
I'd tip a hat to you, but I returned yours after I hung Gage.

I am leaving this note to give me something more to do. I   
am headed towards New Vegas. A mutual connection between us   
is likely to head there. Should your predictable nature incline you   
to do so, head west and find us there.

I do suggest you hurry though, Dry Rock was merely a   
practice run. A rehearsal before I give her a proper performance.   
Take a peek if you have a stomach for spoilers.

Seasons Greeting,  
Holiday  
~From Hell'

Hancock gripped the letter with a rage that he forgotten he had. "Fucking sadist..." He offered the paper to Oswald.

"..." The circus ghoul quickly read the words left by Holiday. "This... This is deplorable."

Hancock unfolded Madeline's letter. He tried to stop his hands from trembling, only managing to make the paper shaking a bit more quiet. A moment to gather what nerve he had left in the face of a proverbial loaded gun, he read.

'Mayor Hancock,

I'm sorry I left without telling you. Just this note. I was selfish to see something forming between us. I don't want to burden you with a one-sided relationship. I've taken Duke with me, I don't know where I am going.

Soot is there with you. He'll keep you safe. Please, I want nothing but happiness for you. Whatever that is. With or without me. Take care of yourself.

M.'

She didn't even put her full first name in the letter. It sat hard on the mayor ghoul, he fought to breath. It wasn't one-sided but he lost the chance to explain that to Madeline before a nefarious scheme drove a canyon between them. Hancock sank to his knees, holding Madeline's letter as Oswald finished Holiday's note again. The glowing ghoul removed his top-hat and held it to his chest. He sighed quietly.

"Poor soul, I don't need to see that note to know what it says." Heartbreak was the same for any creature. Oswald squatted down to the balls of his feet, putting a hand on Hancock's shoulder. "What will you do, old boy?"

"What is there to do? She's gone and made it pretty clear she doesn't want me around." Hancock groaned, shifting to fall on his back. "Holiday destroyed everything."

Oswald made a sour face, "I'd eat my top-hat before I accept this behavior again."

"You'd what?" Hancock looked confused as he watched Oswald stand.

"My boy, I watched the women I love leave this place without me." Oswald begun. "And I tell you know, there hasn't been a day that goes by I wish I hadn't followed her."

"What happened to her?" Hancock asked, listening intently.

Oswald's face fell, he looked toward Kiddie Kingdom. "I had no idea and that hurts me every moment that went by through her absence. What killed me was seeing her return, a rotting aged corpse in the hands of Holiday. Threw he body at the doors of my home like a cat bringing home a dead bird."

Hancock flinched. "..."

Oswald shook his head and lowered to Hancock again. "I don't know you, her or him," He vaguely referred to the three entangled in each other's lives. "But I do know no one deserves what that Holiday has done to me, and the others of Nuka World."

"What am I suppose to do?" Hancock groaned. "She doesn't want me. He's playing decades ahead of me and he's got some weird-ass prick giant bugs to work with." He sighed. "I have Soot, wherever that guy has run off to. Not doing me a lot of good right now."

"Can you lay there and tell me truthfully, that you would wait for the day for Holiday to return your maiden to you. In whatever condition he deemed suitable?" Oswald questioned.

"No."

"Are you prepared to ask yourself 'what if' every single day till we become nothing but feral monsters waiting to be gunned down?" Oswald asked.

"No."

"Is Holiday going to go unpunished for his sins?" Oswald pressed with a heavier tone.

"Fuck no!" Hancock growled strongly.

"Are we going to remain here and drink to our sorrows then?" Oswald returned his hat to his head, giving his best showman's smile.

"NO!" Hancock bellowed, rolling over to shove himself onto his feet."'I am going to bring Madeline and Duke home and I am going to shove that letter so far down that sick fucks throat, he'll be shitting leaflets."

Oswald cheered and threw up his arms. "That's the spirit, my boy!" He took Hancock's shotgun from his back and shoved it into his fellow ghouls hands. "Shall we?"

"Let's get this freakshow on the road." Hancock chuckled darkly.

Hancock and Oswald went to check Dry Rock Gulch. Both of the ghouls knew nothing good would come of it, but there was the nagging sense of curiosity to see what Holiday had left for them. It was also the last location to check in search of the young black deathclaw. The section of park was empty, save the shattered remains of a few robots and fresh raider corpses that sought refuge there. Hancock scoffed a bit as he starred at a raider corpse. 

Oswald called Hancock over to a fallen Protectron. "These damages, they look like they were made by a gatorclaw."

Hancock looked into the gutted wires and shredded metal body. "Or a deathclaw." He looked up at Oswald. "No one has seen Soot."

There was a mutual scowl shared between the two when they considered what they might find in the amphitheatre. Hancock rose, followed by Oswald, weapons at the ready as they came up on their destination. The theater was smaller than they expected, it was quiet aside the sounds of bird calls. Oswald noted that it wasn't songbirds from before the bombs, but the sounds of carrion feeders. Hancock's gut knotted.

Neither ghoul could manage to look at anything but the display on stage. Back center stage hung a pitch black deathclaw. Half rotting legs swayed limp in the wind, tail scrapping along the floor. Arms pulled apart away from each other, held by chains at the wrists. Soot's head twisted upside down, lower jaw absent. Colorful drapes wove around the weeks old corpse and chains. Crows perched along Soot's limbs picked off bits of gashed flesh and the exposed meat of the throat. A single dagger spiked a large yellow bow into the soft pallet of Soot's upper jaw, hilt to the roof of the mouth.

Hancock staggered, grabbing at the air for anything to support himself on. Oswald caught him and steadied the fellow ghoul. They remained there a moment before Hancock stood on his own. A livid expression on his face. He pulled free and marched up to Soot's remains. He pulled a metal pipe jamming the pulley system. Soot fell to the floor. Hancock came over and retrieved the dagger and ribbon.

"Don't worry buddy." Hancock whispered, stroking Soot's head. "I'll make this right. I'll drive this through his jaw for you."

"Bold promise, lad." Oswald nodded in cautious approval.

Hancock smirked. "I don't make promises I won't keep."

The two headed out of Nuka World hours later together. The residents stocking them up on supplies and ammo. Oswald refused a gun claiming he had no need for such an 'uncivilized’ weapon. They started out to the west. Not a moment before burying Soot's remains in the underbelly of the amphitheater. A headstone made from cardboard cutouts and unopened cans of paint for lettering. Hancock had painstakingly stroked each letter into place before he would be satisfied.

' Here lay the remains of Soot, the Deathclaw.   
The good'est of good boys '

There was a heavy solemn dark cloud that loomed over Hancock as Nuka World shrank into the distance. Oswald felt the need to boost the ghoul, otherwise he was risking Hancock lost focus getting them shot at.

"You want to hold her?" Oswald sang lightly.

Hancock shook his head, knowing the song. "Yes..."

"You want tooo PLEassse her!?" Oswald picked it up.

Hancock laughed and bobbed his head a bit. "Yeees."

"Then YOU GOT TO GOT TO TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESSESSS!" Oswald danced a few steps ahead of Hancock, out into lands new to them.

Danse finished the the other half of his can of rations. He had ventured out this far with his companion, no sense in stopping now. The Brotherhood had plenty on their plate and Maxson wasn't willing to let an insult slide. Thus the paladin's new mission from on high. 'Track down and retrieve scribe Hunter, dead or alive'. Danse sighed heavily, he wasn't comfortable with what happened on the airship. Not on any accounts, the dozens of deaths, the synth detective making it out alive, Madeline's torture, or a ghoul defending her. The blue glowing deathclaw was a salt blade in an already open wound as it was. Least of all he was still battling with himself for having hurt Madeline in a fit of rage. He looked over to his traveling companion. He had hired her, for a grand sum of four thousand caps, to lead him across the territories to New Vegas. It wasn't equal pay for the job, the amount was more for her turning a temporary blind eye to a job she was on. He had gotten information from raiders from Nuka World. Something horrible had happened there, but word was that a woman named Madeline and a ghoul came in. Last time she was seen alive there was during her exit from the re-purposed theme park.

"Tin Can." The women called over. "Keep your face like that and it'll get stuck."

"My face isn't your concern, Lee." He grumbled, tossing the can into their fire pit. "I have more important matters than bringing in the Butcher of DC."

Lee flinched and shot a foul glare at Danse. "Well aren't you a well informed shit can. Calling you 'Tin Can' was a compliment all this time, surprise for me."

Danse scoffed, "not saying much. All of the Brotherhood knows about you."

"So what's bigger than me?" Lee pried, the thought to double-cross a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin was tantalizing enough to pry more.

"Personal." Danse turned away from Lee.

"Then my sense of direction becomes a very personal matter to me." Lee threatened, hoping he wouldn't call her bluff. Four grand was harder to abandon than a dig into motive.

Danse turned to leer at the women. "I'm tracking down a ghoul and a woman. My Elder's orders."

Lee smiled wide as she popped a piece of food in her mouth. "I might know the ghoul."

"Mayor of Goodneighbor, Hancock." Danse quietly fumed. He sneered in a way that made him look like he bite right into something rotten.

Lee choked, coughing and thudding a fist to her chest. The piece flew out. "...wrong pipe." She lied.

Danse narrowed his eyes at her. "You know him?"

Lee tensed up, something had flashed behind a small sand dune out of the corner of her eye. She didn't turn to look, but kept her attention focused in that direction. The paladin kept talking but she had stopped listening to him. A brief glimpse of blonde hair and orange translucent insect wings.

"Danse." Lee started. A look to cut him off mid sentence.

The paladin stopped talking abruptly. "What?" He gripped his laser rifle next to him. His power armor standing open just behind him. He knew Lee would never call him by name.

"You need to be very fucking quiet. Don't talk." Lee demanded as she turned sharply to a flicker of movement on the opposite side.

Danse didn't like the idea of taking orders, but he had hired Lee for her knowledge of the area. If she was being jumpy about something, it was an alert he had in essence paid for. Lee's heart thudded against her chest. Blood thundering in her ears. Lee's legs started to feel like they were frozen inside. A massive chill slammed into her back, she whipped around, her rifle's muzzle snatched up in a hand. Not even a foot from her stood Holiday, his face blank.

"You again." Lee hissed loudly.

Danse rose, rifle aimed at Holiday. "Release her civilian." He hadn't heard or seen the blonde approach. Even the buzzing insects had gotten past him.

Lee made a strong effort to keep her eyes on Holiday. He was still splattered heavily with blood. She knew exactly how he was when he had just gone through a killing spree. "Paladin Danse...I told you to shut the fuck up."

"No chance, this civilian is hostile." Danse charged the rifle, reading for a shoot out. "Release her."

"Boring." Holiday whispered, his eyes shifting over to the Paladin.

Holiday kicked Lee's foot out, and pushed her rifle to point at Danse as she pulled the trigger. Danse fell in a howl of pain and Lee rolled from her back away in a rush from Holiday. She snapped up to her feet, pulling out a blade aimed at Holiday. He sighed lightly and turned to look at Lee. His face hadn't changed an inch, still dark and blank. Lee swallowed hard, it was the worst mood to have Holiday in. He was bored and itching for something to entertain him.

"What are you doing, Holiday?" Lee growled, moving in a wide arch to try and get to Danse. She was going to need him in this fight. She glanced at the power armor, a pair of cazadors buzzed in the open rig. "Fuck." she muttered under her breath.

The blond said nothing as he started for Danse roiling in the dirt. Lee yelled a explosive piece of information. "Edward Richard Hunter!"

Holiday froze. 

There wasn't even a sign that he was breathing. He inhaled deeply and pulled a blade and launched it at Lee, burying itself into her thigh. Holiday stormed over, his face blistering in delighted rage. He pulled Lee around and lined her body up against his. Sliding the side of his face up her neck and against her face. Holiday grabbed the dagger hilt and gave it little jostle. Lee bite her tongue, restraining her desire to scream.

"Are you really that needy for my attention?" Holiday whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

Lee panted trying to think of anything beside the pain in her leg and the demon in her ear. Holiday groaned, chuckled into the crook her her neck. Lee tried to push off but Holiday pulled her back to his body tightly. The sound of Danse yelling demands reached them. Holiday looked up, his face just past Lee's.

"Working for Brotherhood. Paladin even." Holiday pushed his fingers along her stomach. "Are caps that sparse? We never had money troubles." He cooed.

Lee struggled. "It's a escort job, four K."

Holiday raised an eyebrow. "Well now, I'm pretty sure what he's after and I can't have that."

"Holiday don't..." Lee groaned, she knew that look he was giving Danse.

Lee was twisted away and re-wrapped along the devil's body. "I remember a time when the Devil and the Angel of death ran free. Shall I remind you how it felt?" Holiday yanked Lee's head back by her hair, speaking against her neck.

"Bastard! Unhand her, Brotherhood order." Danse yelled, managing to get to his feet.

Holiday scowled from Lee's neck, looking squarely at Danse. "I know you Lee. You were going to cross him, weren't you?"

"For good reason," She whispered back, pushing against his shoulders. Being this close to Holiday was maddening and impossible to deal with.

"Aren't they all..." Holiday straightened her along himself, holding one of Lee's arms behind her back. He pressed something into her hand. "Paladin, come take her. I believe I am needed elsewhere."

Danse put the butt of his rifle into his shoulder and slowly approached.

Holiday looming just behind Lee. 

"Holiday..." Lee almost sounded pleading.

"Just like warm butter..." Holiday whispered into the back of her head.

Danse came within reach and took Lee's arm. "I gotcha, you're going to be safe now. Brotherhood is here for you."

Lee's rage sparked in her. Between the man who wrecked her life, and a man representing one of the more twisted groups of the world, she made her choice. Lee's hand came from her back, Holiday's dagger placed there sharp and hungry. Danse only had to time blindly pull the trigger and let shock consume his face. Holiday took hold of Lee's body with his own and moved her in practiced form to dodge the laser and drive the blade into Danse’s neck. The paladin gurgled where he stood, clawing a hand at the blade. Lee, with Holiday's hand spurring her on, they sliced open Danse's throat. The spurt of blood became a fan arching right for the killers. Lee felt guilty joy rush through her, shame followed as Danse's accusing eyes dimmed in death.

Holiday released Lee, he roared in delight, turning right back to her. Lee was still coming to realization when Holiday dragged her back and in for a deep kiss. There was kicking and muffled screaming as Lee fought to shove herself free. Emotions plummeted into chaos and all she could remember was cold nights under a solar's warmth of Holiday. A desire to return to the blissfully ignorant past over took the female merc's logic and reason. She returned it until she tasted the copper in his mouth. Blood, Danse's blood. Lee shot back and whipped a searing hand across Holiday's face, turning his head. The new scar across half his face bloomed pink in the wake of Lee's slap.

Holiday looked back at her, touching the thin trail of his blood. He glanced at the vibrant red on his fingertips. "We doing this or what?" He laughed.

Lee internally raged against morals and desires. She watched Holiday before letting out a scream of her own. "You son of bitch I'm going to gut you."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Holiday licked his lips and crooked his finger at her. "Come on baby, show me."

Lee crashed into Holiday like a tsunami against a cliff face. The two collided in the blood and sand, feverishly shredding clothes from the other.

Madeline awoke to a large human back and shoulders in front of her face. Smoke swirling around the head. She recognized the broad shoulders. She sat up a bit, groaning from sore muscles. The ghoul turned his head slightly, his face blank, crisp blue eyes starring into hers. They both looked up as the sudden sound of loud raspy snoring. Madeline chuckled quietly and shook her head at herself for being startled. She moved to sit up fully, the sheet slipping to expose her skin.

She gasped a bit and laid back down, rolling over to put her back to Charon. "Sorry."

"Nothing I haven't seen already." Charon dismissed her apology. "You hurt?"

Madeline kept her vivid blush towards the wall. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"That wasn't my question," Charon grumbled. "That 'guilt' should be the other way around."

"Wait, so you feel bad about what happened?" Madeline asked, rolling partly onto her back to look at Charon again.

Charon turned his head to look at her. "No. You?"

She shook her head again. "Not really, no I don't."

"Then stop feeling bad and complaining. Not like I wouldn't do it again, given the chance." Charon inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling into smoke rings.

They heard a loud dreamy sigh and looked back up to the platform where they heard the snoring from before. Ryan was laying on his stomach, chin in his palms, kicking his feet back and forth. His head tilting back and forth in time with his feet swinging in the air.

Ryan sported a ridiculous girn. "Don't mind me, love birds."

Charon pulled his pistol and handed it to Madeline. "Feel free to shoot him. Contract won't let me."

Breakfast was a simple meal around a small makeshift firepit. Charon sat to the back, Madeline and Ryan on either side. There was little conversation as they ate. Ryan eyed the other two. He groaned and sat his plate down. Madeline looked up in confusion. Charon only grunted, taking another mouthful of a bite.

"Madeline, are you headed out to New Vegas?" Ryan asked flatly.

"Yeah, seems like the best place for me to get work. So busy there, I can put everything behind me." She took another bite. "I didn't know I made it this far to be honest."

Ryan nodded a couple times. "Just you and Duke?"

Madeline laughed, "Well yeah. I never leave Duke behind."

Ryan went to go for more food from the fireplace, a sheet of paper fell from his sleeve. Madeline caught it and turned it over. Charon froze mid-bite, his eyes wide shooting toward Ryan. The man had the widest grin.

"Whelp, finder's keepers. Damn, shucks. Been nice working with you, Charon." Ryan shrugged with a laugh and returned to eat. "I'll miss ya'."

Madeline looked at both in a panic. "Wait, what did you just do?! Ryan?!"

Charon lunged at Ryan without warning, "You can't just drop me like that! What if I didn't want go to Vegas!"

Ryan burst into laughter. "Oh looks like the contract has been accepted, Charon!" He shoved back against the ghoul. "I'm delicate, be gentle, you know this! She found it, Charon! Finder's keepers!"

"Moron." Charon got up and moved to sit just behind Madeline. His face in slipped into a quiet scowl.

"Either of you want to explain?" She starred at the strange paper that triggered the rough housing.

"That paper is Charon's contract. We'll always be 'friends'" Ryan finger quoted, "But he follows that thing to fine print. I never ordered him to do anything in his life, this will be the first and last time."

"I 'own' Charon?" Her face scrunched in displeasure. "I don't want to own him. He's a person, not a slave or some pet."

Charon scoffed, his smirk hidden behind Madeline. "..."

Ryan pointed to the paper. "Do what you want. Order him to pole dance if you really want to see that. So long you have his contract he'll go with you."

Madeline stole a look at Charon before looking back to Ryan, "Why do this for me?"

Ryan smiled "Charon has saved my ass more time than I can count..."

"Forty five." Charon interrupted. "You're lack of math has gotten us shorted in payment before."

"Can't be that many," Ryan waved his hands. "Aside the point, he'll be some padding for your travel and I'm sure he'll be easier to get into places than Duke is."

Madeline opened her mouth to argue, promptly shut it and nodded. "..."

"Vegas is a long trip out and if you're not taking a caravan, you'll need to head out." Ryan noted, nodding with Charon's agreement.

"Thank you Ryan, but..." Madeline turned to face Charon, putting the contract in the ghouls hand. She smiled up at him. "I don't make anyone do anything they don't want to. Charon, you're free to be your own man if you want."

"..." Ryan and Charon were shocked.

Charon scoffed and stuffed the contract into his leathers. "I'm just holding the papers for you. You're useless on your own."

Madeline smiled and turned back to her breakfast. Ryan looked up at the ghoul, Charon raised an eyebrow with a small secret smile on his face. The men went over warnings for Madeline to avoid while traveling through to the west. Charon was warned heavily against raiders and monsters, while Ryan was more focused on traps and hidden explosives. Madeline took note of both of the men’s points. Ryan gave her a change of clothes for the road. She ditched her old clothes and slipped into the new ones. Black pants and crop top gave way to dark and lighter blues, flowing fabric tied back to prevent tripping. Dark blue shorts that could have been mistaken for underwear. Charon returned from Moira's shop with long black knee high leggings. He helped her get them on, when questioned about their ability to remain up, Charon explained they were salvaged from a stealth suit. They were meant to hug the skin and armor it. She did a twirl when he pulled her to stand.

With preparations made, Charon said his farewells to Ryan and the pair headed out. Charon kept walking right up to Duke and gave Madeline a leg up to sit on Duke's shoulders.

"You have a gun?" Charon asked flatly.

"Uhm." She looked around and saw the black bag. "Oh Duke. I love you buddy."

Charon stood on his toes a bit to try and see what it was to earn praise. "..."

Madeline hoisted the gauss rifle out and checked it over. "My gauss, I call it my 'chit chat'."

Charon snorted from the sudden laugh. He cleared his throat. "That...that is classy, Madeline."

"Mads or Maddy if you want. My name kinda burns me lately." She looked away.

"Blue bird." Charon shouldered his shotgun. "You looked like a sad blue bird I saw in a book once." He turned and started walking for the exist of Megaton.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon and Mads travel to big MT

Fire crackled between them, Duke laying at Madeline's back. She absent mindedly tossed small clutches of sand into the flames. Charon had traveled with many people in his time, a large portion he'd rather forget and some that he would never let fade in memory. In each of those people, he had learn something about the human condition. He barely had to glance at the woman to know something was on her mind.

"Just say it." Charon grumbled, his voice crackling as much as the fire.

The break in the evening's silence caught Madeline off guard. She held her breath for a short moment, exhaling into a sigh. "Say what? Nothing on my mind, just watching the fire." She attempted to cover her contemplation.

"I can tell when someone has something heavy on their back." Charon adjusted the way he was sitting. He and Madeline may have had sex, that didn't mean he was entirely comfortable around her. Much less emotionally attached. "I can also spot a liar a hundred yards away."

Madeline tried not to scowl, but it was hard to tell if she succeeded or not from the fire's warmth clinging to her face. "Alright then." She tossed the last of her sand into the miniature pit. "There is something I read about when I worked for the Brotherhood of Steel."

"You worked for those tin cans?" Charon made no point to hide the hint of disgust in his words. "Not anymore, out here with a ghoul and a deathclaw. Not to mention the free ride in Moria's shop."

"That's a classy way of putting our...horizontal refreshment." Madeline quirked an eyebrow high, shaking her head in a giggle. "Yeah, I did and I didn't know better."

Charon's blue eyes rolled hard. "Call it whatever, I don't care." He turned over a hand in the air. "Spit it out, what did you want to find? You mentioned reading something, I can only assume it's close."

"Sorta." Madeline brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin a top them. "I want to check out a place my brother raided. A legendary place to be honest. I want to see if he completely destroyed it or..."

"If it's even real?" Charon finished for the woman.

Madeline nodded. "In a sense, yeah, I want to see it for myself." Hope glinted in her eyes when she turned to the ghoul. "Ever hear of the Big M.T.?"

Charon nodded once, his perpetual scowl still in place. "Sure, some science crater where a mountain was."

"Do you know how to get there?!" Madeline tripped over her words in a rush to ask. She moved fast to her perch up on her knees, hands on Charon's arm. She looked like a pleading mongrel looking for a treat. She missed his smirk.

Charon eased her back to sit. "Hold up, that place isn't exactly the safest." He glanced into the distance beyond Duke's sleeping form. "Heard plenty of stories finding it and going in. What I don't hear is people coming out. Lot's of 'what if's about the inside."

Madeline scooted closer to Charon, eyes big. "Please..." She pouted at the ghoul.

He had been a merc all the life he knew. Bodyguard, hired thug, human shield, debt collector and several other labels he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge. Never before had he been a tour guide or expedition leader. Charon had met Madeline, in what he assumed, was the worst point in her life. To see her putting everything she had into regaining normality was admirable. The crackling of the fire encompassed all his senses.

Charon sighed and laid back against the shabby blanket on sand. "Fiine. Go to sleep, it's a long walk from here."

The merc ghoul hadn't lied about the distance. By the time the jagged edges of a crater came into sight, Madeline was draped along Duke's back complaining about her legs. She groaned on even as Duke carried her the remaining way. At the entrance of Big M.T. Madeline perked up. She sat up straight on the back of Duke, pushing herself up higher on her hands.

Big M.T. looked like a massive factory. The biggest difference between every other factory and the one she took in now was the condition. Big M.T. looked far closer to pristine than the rest of the world. Madeline fell into awestruck silence, sliding off the back of Duke. Charon loosely shouldered his rifle awaiting the horrors fabled in the isolated structure.

Duke took a deep breath, tasting the air coming from within Big M.T. "This place is strange. lots of death, but I barely smell rot."

"Death and rot smell different?" Charon quipped at Duke.

Madeline ignored the two and pushed past them, making her way down into the crater.

"Same difference between dried meat and a ghoul. Far less subtle difference though." The deathclaw shouldered Charon, following Madeline down.

"We'll see about your sense of smell when you end up interrupting someone's meal over a dangerous cut of jerky." Charon growled, following. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that had the deathclaw hating him. An intelligent guess chalked the anger being related to the ghoul Madeline left in that amusement park.

A force field engulfed the expanse of the factory's center. The pair made short work of skeletons in strange suits with glass bowls over their heads. Madeline refused to kill any of the nightstalkers that came snapping. Her request to spare the animal strengthened for Charon and Duke when she ran from the ghoul and deathclaw and straight into another group of bowl skeletons and people in little more than underwear. The third 'rescue' attempt was Charon's final straw and he begun running from the nightstalkers as well. Duke simply kicked or tossed them aside.

"Wait." Duke stopped, tasting the air. "I smell...food."

Charon loaded his gun and waited for the deathclaw to point the way. "Could be a raider."

"This far in?" Madeline questioned the logic. She dismounted from Duke and reloaded her Gauss. "That would have to be one hell of a raider."

"Wouldn't expect you this far in." Charon added, scanning the environment around them looking for signs of any life.

"Heartfelt confidence there." Madeline patted the back of Charon's upper arm a few times, moving past him and Duke.

Duke grumbled and stepped up to take the front again. Food, raider or friendly neighbor weren't valid enough assumptions to relax on. He tuned his senses to take in everything he could, of it all, the missing scent he expected to find was blood. Human, animal or monster, it was missing all the same. Duke grunted, taking off at a brisk jog with Madeline and Charon starting after him. Over the top of a massive pipe sat a man finishing up smothering a fire.

Madeline crested the hill just before Charon did. The merc ghoul grunted in annoyance as his new contract holder refused to stay behind him. Of the several 'unlucky bastards' that had possession on his contract, this woman was by far one of the more strange ones. To him, she was equal parts annoying, stubborn and carefree. He told himself he'd rather die before admitting he found the combination fascinating. His first interaction was her was sexual, not a conversation. It seemed backwards to the merc ghoul. Now he was standing a foot behind the same woman staring down at another ghoul. She was far too relaxed for that.

"Well, he's not lunging at us." Madeline spoke just loud enough for Charon and Duke to hear her as she waved a small hello to the ghoul below. "Once more in to the breach?" She smiled.

"You were on your back five minutes into meeting me." Charon reminded with a curt tone. "Try not to jump on this one, Blue."

Madeline shouldered her weapon, looking to see the best footing to make her way down. "And you said you didn't regret that."

"Next feels better than 'the last guy'." Charon grumbled and moved ahead of the woman and deathclaw. He watched the other ghoul closely as the three approached. "..." He nodded a silent greeting.

"[My god], a smoothskin, ghoul and a deathclaw walk into the Big M.T." The ghoul's accent was strong as it was rare. "Start of a bad joke, and I've heard most of them."

Charon scowled. "..." He opened his mouth to jab at the other till Madeline loudly cleared her throat.

"Easy, Charon." Madeline's voice was soft, a strong plea. She turned to the accent ghoul. "I'm sure this is weird, but I am looking to get inside. I'm Madeline, this is Charon and Duke." She placed a hand on either companion.

"Raul, and I'm not looking f'r 'nother adventure." The ghoul waved the group off. "If you want to go in, [go, hurry] no one is stopping you."

Duke took a turn to growl, stalking slowly toward Raul's flank. "Have you been inside?"

"[Fuck], it talks!" Raul took several large steps backward from Duke's path. "Seen some [shit]....that though, that takes the cake." He kept his focus on the deathclaw. "Yeah, I'd been inside. Nothing but a bunch of [crazy robots]."

"[Crazy robots]?" Madeline repeated with a puzzled look, glancing at Duke and Charon for translation.

"Crazy robots, [kid]." Raul stooped to collect his pack and rifle, an eye remaining on Duke.

"No, wait." Madeline quickly halted the other's attempt to leave. "What is inside? Last thing I heard about this place..."

"..." The collective silence among listeners was hovering along a tightrope.

She rubbed her upper arm, scanning the pipes and twisted bits of scrap for any realistic excuse to back-peddle out of her question.

There was none.

"Big M.T. got raided by Brotherhood and one went crazy, killed his whole team." Raul and Charon both didn't understand why this was such a loaded question for the woman. The ghouls swapped brief confused looks before anyone would answer.

Raul groaned as he recalled what he knew about Big M.T. that might be useful. "I'm old and my memories not so great..." He dug deeper. "This is my third trip in for gear and equipment. First time, place was crawling with [insane] floating robots. My friend got their brain, skull and heart scooped out. [Bullshit]."

"Weird and scary."

Charon grunted. "You wanted to come here."

"Last time, an [devil toaster] was gone and half the floating robots were trashed. Strip was on the loose and the last of the good stuff had been taken. Guessing someone had come through, might be your guy." Raul added. "This time, another robot moved in and was writing on the floor. Not one of them wanted to bother with me. Fine by me though, grabbed what I was after and took off."

Madeline grew quiet, casting her attention on the ground at her feet. "...I see." She muttered over a thumbnail brought up between her teeth.

"We going or not?" Charon snipped the long silence off.

"Trying to think wither it's worth it or not, Charon." Madeline shook her head, a deep sigh slipped free.

Raul raised an eyebrow, "She's called you 'Charon' a couple times," He looked mildly concerned. "The ghoul merc out of the Capitalwastes?"

Charon nodded.

"[my god] what are you doing this far west?" Raul grinned 

"Working."

Raul frowned. "If he's really that Charon, you can make him answer right?"

"Oh no, no, no. I am not making Charon doing anything he isn't wanting to do." Madeline waved her hands in front of her. "He can do what he wants."

"How am I to believe this [guy] is the Charon and not some [jackass] talking a big game?" The shorter ghoul slung his bag's strap up onto his shoulder.

The black and glowing blue deathclaw shoved himself between the ghouls, leering down at Raul. "How about I eat you both, take Madeline and get this sad excuse of a caravan moving again?" A deep rolling growl shifted in the depths of Duke's throat. "How does that grab you, taco knock off."

Madeline put a hand on Duke, gently persuading the deathclaw away from the ghouls. Regardless of the threats, he had a point. They had been talking outside for much longer than Madeline would've wanted.

"I don't like you're lizard." Raul took a large step backward.

Charon scoffed, a smile cracked in the corner of his mouth. "I'm starting to." Walking around the other ghoul, he pulled Madeline along with him. Duke followed, starring at Raul till his head was forced to turn away.

"Go back, get replacement gear." Raul muttered under his breath, briskly walking away. "There shouldn't be anything too bad. No deathclaw, nightstalkers are easy...easy run I thought." He groaned, heaving himself over a massive pipe. "Too old for this [shit].

 

Inside the center dome of Big M.T. was dimly lit. Computer screens could be seen dotted along towers and severs along the back wall. Most had gone dark, several had been smashed and the remaining few alternated between flickering a blue screen and silent static. Chalk numbers, lines and shapes littered the entire expanse of the floor. The math was more a kin to scribbles and gibberish to the three visitors. Voices muffled at the darker half of the gigantic room. As they walked cautiously further in, a black fluid begun slashing across the floor bound math. It was caked and flaking beneath boot treads. Madeline looked up from the numbers to see what she could only assume was one of the robots Raul had mentioned earlier. Out of the corner of Charon's eye an illuminated square peeped around a pillar.

"Out." Charon ordered, whipping his shotgun around to aim at the moving square of light. With it in direct line of sight, it wasn't simply a lit square. It was a screen, showing a single human eye on it. Charon internally faltered. That was assuredly one of the stranger things he had seen in life.

Duke snapped around toward Charon's target. He noticed the eye. "Explains why I didn't smell anything but metal and oils."

"Must be another of the robots Raul mentioned." Madeline hadn't raised her Gauss yet. She stepped up just past Charon. "Hi there, are you one of the scientist of the Big M.T.?"

The floating robot came more into view. A anxious male voice spoke through an attached speaker. "I am. One of the last now that is. I'm Dr. O,...Zero, sorry I changed it to Zero."

"Where are the others?" Charon asked, quickly looking for more movement in the shadows.

"Dead. Murdered by some manic." Dr. Zero answered with a laugh. "Must have thought an engineer was too valuable to just brazenly kill."

"Right." Duke shrugged, he found a spot to make himself comfortable. Both tactical advantage and to relax.

Madeline shook her head, quietly clicking her tongue at Duke. "So, you were here when the others died? What did the killer look like?"

Dr. Zero whirred for a long moment, chassis clenching and expanding. He gasped in a useless pant for air. "Seems my data for that day is corrupted. I only have audio files."

"Play one?" Charon lowered his shotgun, stepping up.

The whirring started again, a harsh click before a few seconds of dead silence. What followed would later be considered a haunting mistake on everyone's part. Human voices screaming, digitally distorted. Insidious laughter clashing with the sounds of metal being bashed and shot. Doctor Zero's own voice shouting something intelligible. Another male's voice begging for his attacker to stop. It was distorted as well. The click of the recording signaled the end of the file. Silence reigned once again, for a change it was the least unsettling thing in the room.

"..." Charon cleared his throat. He gathered his scattered nerves. "Who was the guy laughing and the guy getting killed."

"Must have been Klein. Dala and Boros were already dead by the time the killer came back." Dr. Zero's eye moniters mimicked a shudder. "Dala and her fasniation with you creatures. This one got her alone, we didn't hear that one."

"Hope it was painless." Madeline offered.

"An ineffectual concern." Dr. Zero cut in. "We warned Dala that this could happen. I always said..."

"You still didn't answer me about who was laughing. What happened to Boros?" Charon's tone had hardened.

If Dr. Zero had a human face, there would have been a well practiced sneer on it. "Pushy one aren't you? The laugh wasn't anyone I recognized. Boros on the other hand, he tried to correct the man's knowledge on zoology. Specifically entomology."

"Cazadors?" Ghoul and woman spoke together.

Dr. Zero's eyes moved toward them. "Yeah! Boros breed them to be docile and remain here in Big M.T. Boros accused the man of stealing the pair."

"Holiday." Madeline's voice was barely above a whisper. She backed away slowly before turning on her heel and hustling for a corner.

Charon left the floating robot brain to follow after her. "What holiday?"

"No, the Holiday, my brother." Madeline shivered as her brain led her down the memories of the man she grew up with. "I don't know what the truth of him is. All I can say is we grew up together and were taken in later by the Brotherhood. Experiments happened, special training and he came out a monster. Our own 'Frank Horrigan'."

Charon shifted uncomfortably. Anyone who was anyone had heard the horror stories of Frank Horrigan. The freak supermutant who viciously murder everything he came across. He delighted in twisting the old phrase 'women and children first' to his own bloody means. They simply died first. Duke curled tighter in on himself at the mention of an old ghost from his own past.

"Why come here if you suspected someone like that came through?" Charon was unsure of the woman's reasoning. Any guess he could have conjured fell short of being accepted. Madeline was clearly upset about the guy, why chase after his footsteps.

"I'm not here for him." Madeline defended weakly. "I was hoping there would be something worth salvaging here and that maybe, just maybe, his last mission here was blown out of porpotion by Brotherhood Knights."

Charon scoffed loudly, scowling into the empty distance of darkness. "If this guy is really another Horrigan, there won't be anything worth out time here."

"...I know."

"And it's fucking stupid to be checking out last known locations." Charon continued to chastise Madeline. "Do you have a death,"

"No, I don't." Madeline's face darkened at the assumption about her motivation. She softened up, taking a deep breath before smiling at Charon. "You don't have to follow me, you're free to go. I have Duke."

Charon chuckled once. "Right, because every settlement, town and camp is going to be calm with a deathclaw coming around. That makes your life easier."

Her shoulders slumped, a defeated expression wriggled a seat on her face.

The armored merc grabbed her upper arm and twisted her around, leading her out. "You have had a shit string of luck with men. I am not about to be the next knot. In New Vegas, I'll decide wither I take you out back and put you out of your misery or something else."

"Does that something happen to be a repeat of Moria's shop?" Madeline's smile returned. Duke had come up fast and pushed her onward with Charon.

Charon kept faced forward, his wide grin hidden. "We'll see, Blue. I think I can manage something between your weird obsession with sparing monsters and your ghoul fetish."

"Don't kinkshame me." Madeline was released to mount Duke. They set out from Big M.T. toward Vegas. She felt lighter for having seen the famous sanctuary of technology. Her heart thudded hard against her chest whenever she looked down at the red tuffs of hair a top the ridiculously tall ghoul. Perhaps she could heal from the hurt she suffered with Hancock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CHARACTER DEATH)
> 
> Holiday/Lee
> 
> Oswald and Hancock approach New Vegas
> 
> Holiday Vs. Duke
> 
> Oswald and Hancock enter Tops Casino

Lee dug her teeth into Holiday's shoulders. He yelped in pleased pain and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He latched his mouth onto her throat and sucked hard. Lee could feel the veins popping as the hickey formed. She gasped involuntarily as she tried to dig a knee into his gut. Holiday pushed his hips down against hers, trapping her where she was. He chuckled against his neck, roughly rocking his hips back and forth against her. Lee growled and found solid ground enough to throw Holiday over. She sat a top him, she lunged for his throat. He grasped at her hands and kicked, his eyes flickering back. He fell quiet and still. Lee relaxed, sitting back, panting. She started laughing quietly, till it rose into a manic howl. She started to get up when Holiday's eyes snapped open and he lunged at her. Lee screamed till Holiday covered her mouth with his and slammed them into a nearby boulder.

She struggled as he lifted her up by her ass. Holiday pushed his hip and hard on in between her legs. She moaned loudly, sending Holiday trembling. "rock and a hard place." He chuckled.

"Holiday?" Lee's voice sounded lost and strained. "Why?" She tried to tell herself she wasn't heeling the devil's pants down.

He pushed her back up against the boulder, a hand jerking her face down to his, his amber gold eyes bright as fires. "I never let go of my best toys."

Lee growled and bite hard down onto his finger. Holiday laughed, turning his thumb down into the underside of her jaw. He removed what clothing was in his way and shoved his shaft into Lee. She screamed and rocked, chest first, into him trying to get away. Holiday took the chance to take her breast into his mouth and feel her body sink back down. He rammed her against the boulder, letting the rock scrap and bruise her skin. He pulled a palm back and saw his hand smeared in Lee's blood. Holiday bite his lip, tasting his own blood. Lee begged Holiday to go harder. He did so till they both slid down the ground. Holiday pushing her into the sand till she fought for air. He brought her back up and filled every depth of her. Lee's body responded in kind. Holiday dropped her head carelessly into the sand, remaining on his knees, buried in Lee. She turned to look at him, and was met with a closed fist into her temple. Darkness ripped her out of reality. 

As she drowned in the void, Holiday's laughter swam alongside her. "Always mine." His voice whispered.

Screaming.

Lee woke to her own screams. She turned her head to see Danse's dead eyes still accusing her, a fly skipping along his face. Lee drew in a sharp breath and scrambled to get away. Her leg sent agony up through the rest of her. She saw the gaping wound in her thigh bleed from the sudden movement. She checked over the rest of her body and felt something strange at her hip, beneath her pants. With a curt tug down, a small yellow fabric unfurled form it's tied spot around the hip of her underwear in the shape of a bow. Recent events exploded from her memory. She felt her neck and back for her new injuries. Holiday had visited her. She curled her knees to her chest and sobbed alone amid the blood and dead. Holiday flicked his cigarette from the distant dune where he watched Lee come back to reality.

"Oh my sweet girl. You suffer so beautifully." Holiday smiled warmly, his cazadors returning to perch along his shimmering form.

~couple weeks later ~

Hancock and Oswald heaved as they reached the peak of the latest shattered bridge. Oswald pushed his knuckles into his back, bones popping as he stretched. Hancock took a seat on a broken divider. Many nights of sleeping in metal rusting husks of old cars. Scrounging for food and places to rest for even five minutes. Raiders of very kind shooting at them. Super mutants and nightkin throwing mounds of dirt and boulders at them. Every monster with four legs and more trying to take a bite out of the pair of ghouls. They were beginning to understand the allure of caravan travel. It wasn't safe beyond the reclaimed parts of civilization. Out stretched before them, glistening on the horizons against the night sky was New Vegas. Still the crowning seat of mankind's greed and sin. A paradise. The showmen sat down next to Hancock. He watched Hancock eye the city ahead of them darkly.

"You alright, son?" Oswald looked back out to the city.

Hancock shook his head. "I'm coming here to ask her and Duke to come home. All I have to offer her in evidence of change is Soot's death."

"But the fact you came all this way to tell her. You haven't left your damsel in the famed Den of Sin alone." Oswald chuckled, trying to lighten Hancock's heart.

"Sin? I have had too much of the devil himself already." Hancock groaned, looking down to the street.

"Son, we face the devil everyday. We carry him with us." Oswald stood, unsheathing his sword toward the city. "What matters is that you look him in the eyes and bellow in his smirking face, 'No villain! You shall not take this day from me! Back to your fires and wait for me to come to you in my own time!'"

Hancock heard the logic in Oswald’s cryptic display. Sitting on that bridge, so close to the city wasn't going to do anything good. "Fight back the devil everyday?"

Oswald bowed, arms pointed to the city. "Evil will never rest, and that doesn't permit us to do lay down."

The ghouls headed down into the stretch of desert between them and the city. As the moon hung high in the sky a shot rang out, causing the dirt just at their feet to burst. Hancock and Oswald scrambled to find cover. They stopped at the sound of a voice hailing them.

"Who are you?" The voice came from something electronic.

Hancock looked up to see a helmet and gas mask with red glowing eyes. "You shot everyone who walks by or just the ghouls?"

The gas mask didn't move. "Everyone. Including strange deathclaw and woman. Kids to if they get bratty. What makes you so special?"

"'Deathclaw and woman'?" Hancock's breath hitched in his throat. He put his hands up. "We followed a pair. A red haired women and a black and blue deathclaw."

The gas mask looked to something behind him, he talked low enough to not be heard. He turned back. "Hands up and don't move."

Hancock and Oswald did as the man asked, he vanished and came down from behind a highway pillar. "Deathclaw's name?" The man demanded, his sniper rifle aimed at Hancock's chest.

"Duke. Woman is Madeline." Hancock answered.

The gas mask lowered his rifle and approached. He wore a weathered brown leather coat. A two headed bear painted on the shoulder of the duster. "Seems she's popular with you guys."

Oswald cut in. "Men?"

"Ghouls." The gas mask looked at the glowing ghoul. "She came from the east with a deathclaw named Duke and a ghoul named Charon."

Hancock's heart skipped another beat. "They close?"

"Not my business." The man flatly offered. "I'm NCR ranger Slade."

"Oswald the Outrageous." Oswald bowed.

Hancock lowered his hands. "John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor."

"Right. Well if you two are looking for them, check Tops Casino first. Everyone ends up there at some point." Slade pointed to the lights. "Right on the strip. Be careful, we heard some deathclaw having a fit out near the city, we're still looking for it."

"Appreciate the assistance my good man." Oswald tried to pull Hancock away.

"Where did you hear it last?" Hancock asked, pulling free.

Slade's helmet went up and down once looking at Hancock. "South of the city."

"When?" Hancock pressed, Oswald starting to look concerned.

The ranger crossed his arms, putting his weight on a single leg. "Early hour morning. You going to take it on yourself."

Hancock shook his head. "Hoping it's Duke. He has been pretty noisy before."

The ghouls left the ranger at the highway and made their way to the location of the deathclaw was last heard.

Oswald saw clouds swarming above them. "Looks like rain, again."

Rain pattered against Duke's scales as he laid outside the casino. A scent whisked past him, forcing his head up. He knew it as a threat. He looked over his shoulder to see Madeline talking with staff. There wasn't a bone in his body that was okay with that monster being this close. The morning performance was long enough that he should be done before she went into her last song. Duke rose from his spot to follow the scent into the hills surrounding New Vegas. Duke was burning to end it all.

At the peak of the hill, Duke saw the blonde demon standing near the horizon. The silhouette of a slain local deathclaw just behind him. Duke growled, flicking his claws against each other. He dug a hand into the hill and slid down the side into the ravine between him and Holiday. Duke never took his attention off the man, even as landed in the soft sand and rock at the bottom. He watched as Holiday started walking to the edge and slide down toward the quantum deathclaw. The human strode up to Duke without a scrap of fear.

"Duke," Holiday cooed. "Been a while, have you come to play?"

"I came to end you." Duke hissed, hunkering down, reading himself for an attack.

Holiday pressed a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt, that's not a very sportsmen-like behavior."

"You torture. You maim, the world cannot survive you." Duke started moving along the side of the ravine. "You'll be alone."

"Who said I wanted the world to survive. I want it drowning in blood." Holiday slipped his hands behind his back. A clank of a hook signaled that he was armed.

Duke hissed and tensed up. "I will paint these mountains in your blood." He watched Holiday as a pair of cazadors crept over his shoulders, wings twitching.

"Good luck, Lady Bathory." Holiday chuckled, ducking sharply and slamming a fist to his chest, triggering his camouflage.

Duke roared and lunged in a effort to catch Holiday. All he found between his teeth was sand. The deathclaw looked up to see the cazador rushing toward him. They danced through his swipes and claws. The smaller predator cazadors were faster than the deathclaw. Duke was forced down the ravine's path as he dodged venom filled stingers being thrusted at him. The one focused at his front made him lose track of the second. Castor and Pollux were impossible to tell from each other, and Duke hadn't fought them nearly enough to see anything personalized about their attack patterns. He felt a piercing burn at the side of hip, throwing his claws back to snatch hold of the cazador that injected him. It was crushed in his claws as he threw it into the hillside. Duke dove into the sand as the first cazador lunged toward his face. Something slammed into Duke's ribs with the force of a high speed car and the heat of a exposed nuclear reactor. He screeched in pain and swung blindly. His claws skimmed something, exposing a strip of flesh.

Holiday moved as his cazador drove the deathclaw onward still. He was waiting for an opportunity to strike. One cazador was crushed, but not before managing to sting Duke. Holiday rushed up the deathclaw's exposed side and threw his saronite powerfist into the broadside of Duke. The roar was surprisingly satisfying, the pleasure slowing his reaction time down a hair. It was enough that he barely managed to avoid the claws coming for his head. A scratch wasn't enough to stop him, but it was enough to snap him out of his playful state. It became all business now. Holiday dropped down and shot himself under Duke's swipes and landed three sequential hits off along the reptiles stomach and chest. Duke bellowed and twisted fast enough to throw Holiday back. His suit flickered, exposing him for a moment. The deathclaw charged.

The exposure was brief, just enough for Duke to catch his bearings. Duke lunged at Holiday, only to catch a cazador stinger down his throat. Venom, blood and insect organs flooded his mouth as he bite down. Duke shook the winged nightmare from his mouth. Trying to steady himself as the world begun to spin and blur. His eyes were failing him and Holiday's flickered exposure was only confusing him. In his intelligence, Duke had become accustom to using his worst senses. No more. Duke threw his claws up and racked them across his eyes. Several moments of pure undiluted agony later Duke was blind. He could see nothing from the throbbing sockets of his ruined eyes. He took another set of blows from Holiday while he quickly adjusted.

Holiday halted, watching the deathclaw slice his own eyes from his skull. He couldn't tell if it was madness, venom or genius. He let his theories go and simply accepted the change in his opponent. Holiday tested Duke's status with a well place pair of strikes to the underside of the deathclaw's leg and heel. Holiday wasn't comfortable with how quickly Duke's head turned toward him. Holiday dropped his body to the ground, he grabbed a hold of the tip of Duke's horns and used the deathclaw's strength to launch him outside close quarters. Holiday sparked to life the electricity of his second powerfist. He saw Duke stagger as he started for him. Holiday knew the deathclaw was weakened, but it made it no more safe for him to toy with his victim.

Duke thrashed at the location of Holiday, racking his claws along an exposed side of the man while taking a electrical fist to the throat. The deathclaw's blood shot out, splattering Holiday's face. A saronite power fist to Duke's knee and another electrical burst to his stomach. Duke reeled backward, throwing his tail toward his attacker, clocking Holiday in the head. Duke flailed in the dirt to rise, Holiday's blood was in the air. The nauseating vile liquid that fueled the demon. Duke heard a faint laugh. Holiday was laughing, steady getting louder and louder till more pain erupted against Duke's head. Duke threw himself into the sensation and opened his mouth for whatever he could grab. The deathclaw's teeth found Holiday's bloody ribs. Duke wrenched his mouth open and snapped down even harder a second time. Holiday all the while kept laughing, that manic, string snapping cackle. The saronite fist slammed repeated down into Duke's forehead till white exploded in the void of his new vision.

Holiday fell into the dirt opposite Duke. He clutched his stomach, pushing organs back into place. He took a blade and ripped it down the sleeves of his coat and threw it to the ground. Holiday kept a portion and tied it across his partly disemboweled gut.

Holiday screamed with all his might. Calling Duke back up to his feet. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!? COME ON KILL ME YOU SACK OF SHIT!"

Duke threw his bloody body upward, unleashing a guttural savage roar that shook the hillsides. Holiday returned it, bashing his fist together and running full speed at Duke. The two clashed again, fire and lighting arching off Holiday's fist, breaking against Duke's hide. The explosions echoed in thunder. Combatants illuminated in desert lightning flashes. Teeth and claws ripping flesh from Holiday. A fist struck hard enough against a horn, it snapped off. Holiday bellowed in pain as Duke tore an arm from him. The two drenched in each other's blood heaved as they stood a breath apart. Both gathering energy for another strike. Duke roared again and came down to bite Holiday's throat out.

Time slowed. Duke could only hear the slowing thud of his heart deep in his chest. The world was black and pain was his keeper. None of it mattered. He knew he was going to his death as the fight pushed on. Duke resigned his life to become Holiday's personal escort to the deepest circle to Hell. 

He thought of Madeline's smiles. Hancock's jokes. Soot shyness. He remembered the rush of ripping through the Brotherhood of Steel. The heartache he felt as Madeline sobbed in his chest. Madeline's sleeping form in Charon's arms. The taller ghoul dressing Madeline in the softest blues. He remembered green grass, the sounds of people celebrating birthdays, and the sirens as the bombs fell. 

He was tired. So very tired, still there was work to do.

The saronite power fist dove into Duke's throat and erupted. Shrapnel drilled itself in the soft muscle of Duke's throat and Holiday's arm.

Holiday pulled his mangled arm from the deathclaw's throat, leaving the powerfist entrapped inside Duke. He panted, gasping for breath, staggering backward as he let Duke slump to the ground. The deathclaw's ribs no longer expanded, his body sinking into the stillness of death. Holiday spit into the sand and collapsing, letting his and Duke's blood stain his hair. He watched the rain clouds roll above him, the droplets mixing man and reptile remains.

"Take...me...home." Holiday gasped between labored breaths.

With the last spark of his life, Duke reached and snapped his claws around Holiday's neck.

Rain pattered differently on the two corpses than it did on sand.

Hancock heard the claps of thunder in the dessert, but no lighting from the clouds. He had seen the blue jagged strings erupting from the ground. He slung his shotgun and ran as fast as he could. Oswald running after him. Hancock knew those roars, only one beast made sounds like that. He crested the hill to heavy unsettling silence. He scanned the area for signs of anything. There in the blood soaked bottom of a ravine laid a familiar deathclaw and a monster.

"Duke?" Hancock yelled down, a grin on his face.

Only rain answered him.

Hancock immediately knew something was wrong. He launched himself into a run down the ravine, tripping and falling till he slammed into the side of Duke. The collision was solid and unyielding. Oswald remained on the edge above the scene. Hancock looked over at Holiday laying there. Duke's claws jutting through his throat, one arm shredded, one missing and his gut seeping through a makeshift bandage. 

Hancock smiled and patted Duke. "I'll be damned, you took down that dick Holiday."

His smile immediately dropped, Duke's hide was cold and rigid.

Hancock dropped to his knees and looked at Duke's face. He leapt back with a gasp at the grizzly sight of Duke's eye sockets. He lurched forward, grabbing at Duke's intact horn. "Duke?!" He shook his friends head. "DUKE?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Duke's jaw fell open as Hancock lifted his head up. "Duke....no. Y-you can't." Hancock shook. "God, no....Duke...Why did you...? Duke?"

He shook harder. "Duke?"

He shook even harder. "DUKE! You selfish bastard don't you dare be dead!"

Hancock felt tears surge forward. "You're the best. You can't lose to that asshole. You're suppose to watch Mads!" He struggled to hold back sobs.

"Duke come on. Get up." Hancock dropped the deathclaw's head, shoving it. "Get up, come on GET UP!"

Hancock slouched against the unresponsive carcass of his friend. "I shouldn't have let you two go. It's my fault. I let you and Madeline down." He mourned, sobbing loudly in the private funeral.

"Duke...you bastard." Hancock gripped the hide tight, "This is going to break Madeline's heart, you've left me to tell her."

Hancock's swollen face look up toward New Vegas lights with a new sense of ominous dread. He came to take Duke and Madeline home to the Commonwealth. Now all he was doing was bringing her was more of the worst sort of news a man can bring. 

Oswald removed his hat, placing it over his heart, hanging his head. "Lord, thou have left your flock in hell. This grand soul is coming home. Welcome him back with trumpets and praise. Your guardian Duke is coming home." Oswald spoke rites quietly to himself.

The three waited till the ghouls left the site. They couldn't risk being discovered during a recovery mission. The old man had set them out the moment their informants sent word of what was happening. To be able to salvage any part of the target, they needed speed and privacy. The grizzled merc slide down the hill side and into the ravine grave. When the old man told him he had an interesting mission for him, he couldn't say he saw this coming. He went to the deathclaw as the other two worked to collect Holiday's body. Blade like claws were difficult to retrieve from the killer's neck, but there was nothing in the orders about bringing along the deathclaw. Just 'samples for potential use later' was all the old man gave the merc. It wasn't much but a chuck of hide and muscle was going to have to do. The team that had been sent out was no prepared to haul back a deathclaw and a human corpse.

"A vicious sunvabitch to the end weren't you?" The man said coldly looking over Holiday's even colder remains.

One of the other two turned to him. "Sir, we're ready."

"Do it." The merc ordered. He watched the other two and Holiday vanish in a electric blue light. "You're suppose to leave the wolf at the door, not bring it home."

The man muttered under his breath and vanished in the same light the others hand. All that remained in the ravine was a pair of dead cazadors and Duke's body and empty bloody claws.

Tops casino was hard to miss. Blue and pink neon boxes, white neon spelling out the name. The sounds of shallow wins and steep loses could be heard from just beyond it's doors. Oswald grabbed Hancock and pulled him to the side. People bustled up and down the street, not really giving a damn about the ghouls talking between themselves in hushed tones.

"Son, I suggest you change your clothes. If this woman sees you, you may scare her off." Oswald offered a change of plans.

"I came to take her home. Not to play dress up." Hancock argued. The idea of pitching his coat, even for an evening felt like a strip of identity.

"Valid point and I understand. But do you really want her panicking and running off or causing a scene?" Oswald pointed out, nodding toward the street. 

Hancock shook his head. "...Not really. I also like to not feel like I'm naked out here." He slowly slipped out of his coat.

"All for a good cause." Oswald took and bagged the keynote pieces of the mayor ghouls ensemble.

The two purchased new clothes, packing their regular clothes into a bag. Hancock continued to gripe about feeling naked without his coat. Oswald pointed to his green glowing skin. Hancock frowned and nodded in acknowledgement.

Tops casino was busy, gamblers at every table. Some talked with darting eyes, reluctant to be heard but forced to speak a bit louder over the casino music. Women forcing out laughter at some rich man's poor jokes. Clanking of dirty glasses in toast. A party in one corner making a ruckus while dancing on a table. New Vegas, the city where the Old World still refused to die. The listened to conversations till a name struck out from the masses.

"...Charon, Mr. Domino has Blue going on in five." A short man in a stripped suit was speaking to a ghoul that towered over everyone in sight.

"..." The ghoul nodded and turned to walk down a hallway.

Hancock went to follow after the taller ghoul. "That must be the ghoul the Ranger told us about."

Oswald barred him. "Hold up." He put a finger up to Hancock, pleading him not to rush into anything.

"Why? That's our guy. How many ghouls do you think there are with the name 'Charon'?" Hancock spoke fast, trying to keep his eyes on the merc ghoul getting away.

"Sir." Oswald turned and approached the portly man who addressed Charon first. "My friend and I are looking for a good show. We have some time to kill before heading out and are looking for a quick suggestion."

The man looked between the ghouls. "Blue Bird is singing in about ten or so minutes. Go to the main hall, fee is thirty caps for the pair of ya'."

Oswald thanked him and shoved Hancock down the way the man had directed. "Make sure this 'Blue Bird' is in fact your damsel." the showmen said.

"I'm after Charon not whoever the fuck is Blue Bird." Hancock growled as he was shoved by the showmen ghoul. "Not interested in a show. That lanky ghoul knows where Madeline is and I intend to get my answer."

"With your interrogation of the ghoul, you could drag an innocent woman into the whole mess." Oswald reminded. "I'm sure New Vegas would love to let you stay then."

"Fine, we go in." Hancock started walking without encouragement. "We see it's not her and find Charon and beat the answers out of him."

"Do you have a problem with simply asking him?" Oswald groaned. A upset lover was never easy to argue with.

Hancock shook his head. "He doesn't look the type to play nice."

Hancock and Oswald paid and entered, finding a table to the side of all the others. Most all of the others were full, the outskirts of the seating was all that was readily available anyhow. Men argued for the seats closest to the stage. A few were dragged out by bouncers before the house lights could even dim. Hancock looked along the curtain's edges and saw the ghoul 'Charon' in the darkness off stage talking to someone out of sight. The mayor tried to soothe the flash of anger and jealously that slide down his spine. Anger at Charon and Madeline. He hadn't been gone long and already he had been replaced. The notion was infuriating. 

The lights darkened a few minutes later. A sad piano played. The curtains pulled back to reveal Madeline dressed in a blue outfit. Hancock's mouth fell wide open. Oswald had to elbow him for it to close. The circus ghoul had been right in his double checking about this Blue bird. A million plus questions ran though Hancock's head. Why was she going by a stage name. Why was she here in New Vegas? Was she still mad at him? Did she even see him sitting in the crowd. Oswald glowed a soft neon green, it was hard to not see, much less look at. 

She stepped out to the microphone. She held it gently and took a deep breath.

You were once  
My one companion  
...  
You were all  
That mattered  
You were once  
A friend and partner  
...  
Then my world  
Was shattered

Her voice smooth as silk, cold as ice and filled with pain. She closed her eyes and poured her soul into the lyrics. Hancock could only grip the table in silence as he felt the lyrics directed at him. Stealing a glance around at the other patrons, it seemed he wasn't the only one feeling targeted.

Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
...  
Wishing you were  
Somehow near  
...  
Sometimes it seemed  
If I just dreamed  
Somehow you would  
Be here

Longing mixed into her chilled voice, her eyes cracked open. She swayed to the piano and lyrics. Hancock felt a dagger driving itself deeper into his heart as he listened. Others dabbed their eyes or out right cried quietly.

Wishing I could  
Hear your voice again  
Knowing that I  
Never would  
...  
Dreaming of you  
Won't help me to do  
...  
All that you dreamed  
I could  
...  
Passing bells  
And sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
...  
Seem for you  
The wrong companions  
...  
You were warm and gentle

She raised her face to the lights over her. Tears spilling over, blinking them back to fall along cheeks. The audience was silent, every soul focused, even staff stopped their work to listen. Hancock fought back the urge to call her name. Oswald was tearing up.

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
...  
...  
Why can't the past  
Just die?

Wishing you were  
Somehow here again  
...  
Knowing we must  
Say goodbye  
Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength  
To try

Soft chimes filled her silence from behind the curtain. The band that accompanied her managed to keep playing through the singers heartache. Her voice returned and rose with the piano. She clutched her arms to herself and let her voice break free into the song.

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across  
The wasted years  
Help me say  
...  
Goodbye

The piano faded out with her voice, she gave a couple small bows. Madeline looked along the crowd to see their reactions. Her eyes fell over Hancock, moving over him as if he was no different from anyone else there. The applause was deafening, nearly everyone, including Oswald were on their feet. Hancock was numb, his throat was dry and breathing wasn't cooperating with him. He watched her walk off stage to the ghoul Charon. Hancock held his breath as the ghoul wrapped his arms around her, his face barely softened from the constant scowl he seem to wear. Madeline shaking in his arms, clearly crying. Charon kissed the top of her head, when he looked back up his eyes locked with Hancock's. Neither looked away. Of the crowd for that performance, Hancock was the only one not standing, or even applauding. It wasn't magical or physic that the merc holding the mayor's objective found him so easily. Charon's eyes narrowed, his face blank and unreadable. Oswald looked to his friend and saw Hancock leaving suddenly. Oswald looked back to the stage and saw Charon say something to Madeline and sending her into the back stage darkness. The imposing ghoul looked hard at Oswald before following after the singer.

Hancock shoved through a group of people. He ignored the complaints of the people he knocked over.

Oswald caught up quick enough. "Hancock, where are you going?!"

"She doesn't need me or my bad news. Let the new guy tell her about Duke, sure he'll find out soon enough." Hancock growled, he was fighting back tears. "I'm going back to Goodneighbor." They burst through the casino doors.

"You should." A raspy heavy and angry voice came from the alley they stormed past.

Hancock and Oswald stopped and turned to see Charon emerging from the shadows. 

"Charon." Hancock growled at the sight of the merc.

"John Hancock." Charon's voice never wavered. He approached the two other ghouls, moving behind them. "How about we have a talk." He started to herd the two into the alley near the stage door exit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon meets Oswald and Hancock
> 
> a nightstalkers plight WARNING Animal abuse (Abuser gets a proper punishment)
> 
> Oswald and Hancock - question Slade  
>  \- meet Dean Domino
> 
> Charon convinces Mads to meet with Hancock
> 
> Mads meets nightstalker

The alley was lit by a single flickering light over the stage exit door. Hancock stood, aggravated and disinterested. Oswald kept a respectful eye on Charon as he watched time pass on a watch. After some time, Charon cleared his throat and lowered his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Charon looked equally annoyed as Hancock.

Hancock grunted, "Looking for a little fear and loathing experience." He snipped at the larger ghoul.

Charon sneered. "This is bat country for either of you then. How about you split before I help you split."

"We were actually looking to hear that from the lady herself." Oswald crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tough." Charon shot the showmen a dirty look. "Mayor Buccaneer will only cause more pain than I am willing to tolerate."

Hancock refused to look at Charon, "I have information for her. I'm only telling her. Not an overfed guard dog." He didn't like using a friend's death as a bargaining chip, but he got the idea he wasn't going to see Madeline any other way.

"Bird is good eating." Charon taunted. "I see you near her, I'll double the number of bones in your bodies."

"You're a cheery sort." Oswald frowned at the larger ghoul. They were getting nowhere fast with this ghoul.

"It's my bubbly personality." Charon shot back, he pulled the stage door open, slamming and locking it shut behind him.

Hancock kicked a trash can, sending it bouncing along the alley. "I am not letting that giant prick stop me. It's a matter of principle now."

William's head drooped down toward his beer, an audible groan announcing it's fall. Beneath the table his fellow card players and himself felt the intrusion of a large animal. A subtle rattling joined the ambience of the Gamora Casino. He hoisted a leg and rammed it hard down blindly at the animal. The other players gave varying degrees of scowls and disapproval for the kick.

"Will, if you hate that thing so much why keep it?" The one in a battered old cowboy hat grumbled. He was rewarded with a filthy glare.

One in a mix matched suit nodded in agreement. "Gotta say I don't get it either." He didn't need to look below to know the animal remained but huddled in a ball and waiting for praise. "Every time you come 'round Cujo follows. Never seen him so much as growl or hiss at you and you just seem to hate him."

The man in question shook his head, taking another swig from his beer. "Look, this piece of shit excuse for a animal was suppose to be tough. All it ever does is whine and beg for food."

"Could stand to feed it..." Cowboy hat shuffled the cards in his hand around. "Why name it Cujo anyway, wasn't that some prewar scary lizard?"

William shook a finger at the others. "Nah, some legendary killer dog but this thing is anything but." He finally cast an angry eye down at the nightstalker's head poking out from under the table. Their eyes met and the subtle rattling resumed. Another kicked across Cujo's snout. "Don't fucking bother me." William growled through it's retreat back under the table.

"Soo you just found some random nightstalker out in the Mojave and thought it was just going to protect you?" The third and more plainly dressed player spoke up. "Any animal needs to be trained first."

"I took this shit stain out of a nest I came across few years back." William put his hand down and started collecting the pot when the others put their cards down in defeat. "Momma always said, get anything young and you can teach it do whatever you want."

"Why a nightstalker though?" Cowboy quickly asked, leering at the ever shrinking pile of caps at his side.

Will shrugged. "Better than a hired gun or some green merc. Least he was 'ppose to be."

The three other players remained quiet a moment. The world was cruel, far more than the stories of what it was before the bombs. Even though, there was a sense of unreasonably cruelty about the way William treated the nightstalker. 

The suited player finally broke the silence as William shuffled the cards. "Was he a runt or something? Like, was he always kinda...dumb?"

William didn't bother looking up as he dealt the cards out. "How the hell am I suppose to know? It's an animal, not smart to begin with." He put the deck down hard onto the table, signaling his annoyance with the tables chosen topic of conversation. "Disciplined him whenever he didn't listen or straight fucked up. Sent him to attack a gecko and he brought it a fucking stick thinking it was gunna throw it for him. Beat Cujo's ass for that. When he woke up, stupid shit still wagged his tail like he didn't learn a thing."

Two players traded troubled looks. Cowboy hat grimaced. "Will, what do you mean you beat his ass?"

"What, I wasn't clear? I gave him a thorough beating for not attacking the gecko. Only stopped when he stopped moving and trying to get away from me." William finished his beer. "Look we playing or do you guys want the keep asking pointless questions? I ain't got all night."

Cowboy and the plain dressed player stood up. The latter tossing his cards into the place reserved for the pot. "Know what, I am not up for playing with a guy who abuses an animal that is just trying to love 'em." He nodded with the cowboy. "We may be raiders, but fuck William, even we have a thing or two we won't cross."

"Bleeding hearts for a fucking mongrel?!" William growled, raising, a boot pressing on Cujo's leg. A sharp whimper shot up from beneath the table.

"William..." The mix matched suit stood as well. "Look I'll take Cujo, one less problem for you since that's all the nightstalker seems to be for you."

The odd man out looked as if someone had just threw a drink at him. "Pansy the whole lot of you. You want him, eight hundred caps, now."

Plain dressed shook his head. "You hate Cujo and this guy is offering to just take him off your hands. No more 'useless shit' animal and now you're demanding money?!" He scoffed, pacing behind his chair for a moment. "Eight for what? Annoyance."

"Being emotionally deprived of Cujo." William sat back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest. "Maybe a stupid mess but he's my property."

Cowboy and the suit threw up their arms in disbelief.

"Take it or leave it, boys." William smugly offered. "I have plenty more lessons for Cujo. Always wanted to teach him to jump through a ring of fire."

"No, I'm sorry but I can't do this shit." Cowboy yanked his gun free from his coat. The action sent the suit and plain dressed man reaching for their own. William barely caught what was happening and threw his weight backward, dodging the first bullet.

Gunfire and screaming drew the attention of the only security guard. Most of Gamora's patrons continued their evenings undisturbed. Several took the chaos as a chance to dine and dash the casino. William had grabbed hold of Cujo, holding the nightstalker up as a shield while he scurried backwards from his assailants. A single rookie mistake set him up for failure. William had not been keeping track of his attackers, and he found himself face to face with a gun and the mix matched suit standing over him. Cujo was pried free from William and the three other players took their turns in throttling William there on the floor. The security and unwitting patrons hauled the attackers off, freeing William. He ran from the casino, directly next door into Tops Casino. William relied on Tops reputation for no fights and the difficulty in smuggling weapons in to protect him.

William weaved through Tops patrons and gamblers till he found a door labeled 'exit'. He pushed the lever and shouldered it open only to be greeted by a familiar sight. Cujo sitting on his back legs, forelegs in the air pawing and begging. Tail rattling loudly, the noise echoing in the alley. He cursed under his breath. William was done with all the trouble Cujo had brought him. The nightstalker hadn't done a single thing he wanted and it repeatedly stole food from him. Withholding food wasn't working, fist, boots and even shooting the nightstalker hadn't gotten the results William wanted.

He grabbed the long tuff of fur along Cujo's back and dragged him inside. Glancing up and down the halls of the back of Tops for employees or drunks. No one in sight. William dragged the happily shaking nightstalker down toward the first empty bathroom he found. Cujo was thrown in followed by William and the door locking behind him.

"You have been the biggest waste of my life." William growled in a tone he typically used when talking to Cujo. Deep and jagged, heavy with the kept promises of violence to come.

The nightstalker suddenly went still, snake eyes fixed on William. To a human with a heart, Cujo would have looked to be pleading for mercy. It escaped the approaching William. Cujo's body curled in on it's self as he slowly inched away from his owner. He attention fixed on the raised fist aiming to come down on him. The red herring cost him, a leg had swung back and suddenly rammed a steel toe into side of Cujo's face.

William descended on Cujo. Fist rose and fell with all the rage William could muster. Legs kicking back feebly defending paws, eventually pinning the nightstalker to the ground. In his wrath William snatched hold of a discarded toilet lid and broke it over Cujo's head. The scales being the only thing stopping him from stabbing the ancient ceramic into the nightstalker's neck.

Panting heavily, William rose off Cujo and dragged the presumably dead nightstalker toward a hole in the wall, opened to the other bathroom. A toilet with the back broken open sat in front of the hole. William lined Cujo's nose up and with a single mighty push forced Cujo's head through. An intact lid on the other side of the wall was heard clattering close over the nightstalker's head. William stood again and clapped his hands free of dirt and bloody fur. He took one last glance around the destroyed bathroom before unlocking the door and proudly stepping out.

Something massive and hard was the first thing William walked into. He looked up to see one of the newest member of Tops glaring down at him. Some big shot merc from out of town. A ghoul with tuffs of red hair scattered a top his head. Brilliant blue loathing eyes and a marble scowl in place. William sneered up and took a single step back.

"Listen here you fucking rad freak, move out of my way or else I'm gunna teach you a lesson with a knife." William seethed, the bigger they were the harder they fell.

Charon's eye twitched.

Or the harder they hit. William opened his mouth again to issue more demands but was cut off by blinding pain. Charon had slammed his forehead down into William's nose. Blood and mucus exploded in the man's sinuses and mouth. He yowled involuntarily in pain, barely aware that he was on the ground and being dragged across the floor by his ankle. He shook his head clear to see the back of Charon's head and a ever tightening hand gripped around his ankle.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" William screeched like a speared mirelurk.

"I am going to rip off your lower jaw and feed it to you." Charon growled, tone wavering between rage and annoyance. "We'll see after that."

Oswald wanted to argue, but could only go after Hancock. The ghouls left the city and headed back to where they came in. Dawn was peeking over the horizon. Hancock found the pillar where he met the NCR ranger Slade. He roughly pulled his coat out and threw it on in a flurry.

"Ranger Slade!" Hancock called out to the morning light. "We need to talk."

There was the clatter of rocks falling. A gas mask peered over the highway's broken ledge. "What's his face and the glowing guy."

"Oswald and Hancock" The showmen corrected. "Ranger Slade?" They all looked the same.

The NCR ranger stood and hopped over the ledge, he made his way over to the ghouls. "Five something in the morning, what's the big deal?"

"I need some info on how to get to someone in the Tops casino." Hancock didn't beat around the bush. He was in no mood for it.

"Rangers don't do assassination." Slade's voice went cold. The metal face looked as if it was scowling.

Hancock shook his head. "I don't need your help for that. That is something I just might make the extra effort for."

"Who are you after, that woman from before?" Slade offered his own answer.

Hancock and Oswald both nodded. "Who handles the talent there?"

Slade motioned for them to follow back his hiding place. They settled together out of the open. "Blue Bird is one of Dean Domino's girls, newest one. She's been a decent bread winner for him."

"Domino? Did he take his name from the lounge singer?" Oswald asked.

Slade shook his head. "No, it's the same guy. Pre-war ghoul, con man and talent collector. He's a scoundrel if you get on his bad side. Came in about a year or so ago from some mystical casino. Sierra Madre I think was it's name."

"Just as I would expect from my luck." Hancock scowled.

Slade scoffed. "Sure. If you're looking to get your girl out of there, you're best bet is to go to Domino."

Oswald chuckled. "Sounds preferable, we made acquaintances with Charon."

There was a short laugh from Slade. "Couple of our own met him. One got real handsy with Blue. Story goes she yelled for Charon and next thing we know we're getting our trooper with his arm dislocated and hand shattered. 

Hancock only held disgust and a mild relief in that story. "A real knight in shining armor." He mocked loudly.

"She's a strict, no touch policy." Slade continued. "You want her attention, avoid Charon. Don't approach her directly. Hit up Domino and see if you can make a deal for whatever it is you want with her."

"..." The mayor felt his stomach knot a bit. "Has anyone...gotten a 'date' with her this way?"

Slade snorted once behind his helmet. "Are you insane? What part of 'no touch' didn't you get? No one gets to so much as shake her hand without Charon or Domino's approval. Come to think of it, Charon is the only one who gets to interact with her much at all."

Hancock kept the sliver of relief to himself. "'preciate it Slade." He rose, Oswald following. "Sounds like we have a game plan."

Oswald sighed heavily, "I'm suddenly realizing I don't miss the dating world."

Back on the Strip, Hancock and Oswald asked around for info on Domino. Hancock reasoned their bold questioning to his friend as 'the more noise we make, the more likely he'll come find us'. Oswald wasn't finding it possible to argue or reason with Hancock. People in any level of power had information fed to them in relation to the amount they had. Domino seemed like someone with a fair amount and Hancock's theory seemed sound enough.

Eventually a pair of armed men came up to Hancock and Oswald, "Gentlemen, Mr. Domino invites you to a private meeting."

Hancock elbowed Oswald with a giant grin. He confidently beamed all the way to the office. Everything was going according to his plan, and he felt the hardest part was over. His smile dropped off when he saw a sharp dressed ghoul in clean black tux and white bow tie with sunglasses behind a desk. Charon standing beside a second door. Hancock's scowl was met by the tuxedo ghoul chuckling.

"Oh yes, I heard you two aren't fond of each other." The fourth ghoul had an accent mixed in his graveled voice. "then again I do have personal experience with love triangles."

Hancock growled. "There is no triangle. No one touches 'Blue Bird'." The nickname came out like bitter candy covered razors.

"I know the policy, I'm Dean Domino." The fourth folded his hands into his lap. "Hard to bar the ghoul who gave my little Blue Bird her new name."

Strike to the gut. "..." Hancock's scowl deepened in Charon's direction.

Oswald tapped Hancock with the back of his hand. "Focus on Domino."

Charon smirked. "..."

Hancock reluctantly turned his attention to the main objective. "I want a word with Madeline." He shot a look at Charon. "Alone."

Domino swiveled in his chair a bit. "That's asking a lot. Charon here seems to think you'll cause her more pain. I'm inclined to agree. It's only been recent that she has been showing signs of real recovery."

There was a long silence as Hancock thought of reasons to convince Domino and Charon to let him see Madeline. "Giant, tell her 'the chance to learn is worth dying for'. I'll accept whatever she says about that."

Charon and Domino traded suspicious looks. 

The larger ghoul didn't need to wait on Domino's order, he wasn't the contract holder. He opened the door and headed in, locking it behind him. The room was made for one, but he and Madeline made it work for them. It was the one place Domino wanted to keep Madeline. Close enough to keep a watchful eye on, but secluded enough for the illusion of privacy. Domino didn't like such unique talent to wander too far into New Vegas and be scooped up by another show. Charon saw a foot sticking out of a massive nest of blankets, pillows and cushions. There was enough soft things stuffed in the back of room that Madeline simply sunk into the depths of it. For the short time the merc ghoul had known her, she preferred to be buried when not on stage or beneath him. Charon came over, dimming the lamp and begun unearthing her from the her chosen prison.

The sixth time he pulled a blanket back. "Blue, I hate these blankets and shit." Charon growled.

Madeline grumbled, poking her face up from the pillows. "But it's comfy. Like comfy I never knew existed." She wore a small smile.

"Blue, there is a pair of guys here. Real intent on seeing you." Charon squatted by the mass of fluff.

"I don't do visitors. Just you. Domino if I absolutely must." Madeline grumbled sinking back into the blankets, the disturbed mass falling back atop her hiding place.

Charon growled. "Blue...fuck." He sighed, defeated in his ability to remain mad.

From the depths. "Is that a offer?"

"...'A chance to learn is worth dying for'..." Charon said halfheartedly, half annoyed.

The pillows squirming stopped. "Why did you say that?" Madeline's tone was hollow.

Charon didn't like her reaction. "Say what?" He tried to back pedal.

"Charon, we both know you said what you said. Why did you say that?" Madeline's head came up, her eyes watching him him from between the cracks of blankets.

The ghoul licked his lip, he looked into her eyes. "The guy who wants to see you said to tell you that and he'll do whatever you want."

Madeline's eyes narrowed. "What does he want?"

"Speak to you, alone. No me, Domino or his friend with him."

She raised herself out of the depths, laying across the distance between her and Charon. "What do you think?"

"I think this guy is going to hurt you more, which I am rather against. My contract is to protect you. Emotional trauma is loosely covered in that." Charon scowled, looking down at her as she ran a hand across his face. "I also think he'll get more annoying and persistent if you don't speak to him."

"News to me." Madeline tried to joke. "I didn't know it also covered fully body messages with happy endings. Usually have to pay for that."

Charon gave a smirk. "That was a surprise clause in the fine print apparently."

Madeline thought she saw pain in Charon's blue eyes. She pulled him to her face and gently placed a kiss to his lips. "No matter what, we'll make something of all of this."

Charon cupped her chin with a hand. She laid back. "You going to see him then?"

"I died once for him. I can't let that go to waste." Madeline stepped out with Charon's help. She pulled a robe on and nodded at him. "I'll see him in Domino's office."

Charon put a hand to the door.

Madeline called him to stop for a moment. "If Domino argues with whatever we do about Hancock, push the contract issue on him."

The office was silent. Madeline took a seat on Domino's desk. Hancock took the chair furthest from her. Neither could manage to look at the other. Ten minutes had passed in dead silence. A tear fell from Madeline's chin, it was clear that she was under a great deal of stress beneath that stoic display she put on. Hancock noticed, he sighed and leaned forward.

"Mads." Hancock started. She shot him a dirty look. "...Madeline." He corrected. "Nuka World...it wasn't my fault."

Madeline scoffed, crossing her legs up on the desk. She pulled the robe close. "Lizzie's was it?" She glowered.

"Holiday." Hancock swallowed hard.

"Rich, really rich Mayor." Madeline's eyes were sharp and hurt. "I didn't hear Holiday in the back of Parlor."

Hancock sat back. "Wait, you mean that chemist that was trying to get me to be her strawberry?"

Madeline's face darkened. "Was there another?"

He rubbed his face down with his palm. "Madeline...I turned Lizzie down. Never saw her again after I got my chems."

"What?" Madeline unfurled a bit, narrowing her look in confusion.

He smiled towards the wall before looking back at the woman. "I never touched the chemist. Afterward they started house call dropping my chems to me. I got trashed, but never stepped out of the suite after that."

"Say that's true, how does the sadist come into this?" Madeline held herself tightly. Holiday mentioned in conversation was enough to chill her.

Hancock groaned. "Bastard followed us, he took control of Nuka World after you left and I was chem'ed out."

"You came all this way to tell me my brother is being a mild version of his usual dickness." Madeline failed to see the weight of Hancock's story.

The ghoul stood and paced about the room. "I'm here because he left a note with yours. He was coming after you. I had to come make sure you were safe."

"You took your sweet ass time getting her." Madeline shot back. "What do you mean 'was'. Holiday doesn't just quit stalking someone."

Hancock nodded. "No, he doesn't. Madeline, before I tell you what he did and what happened..." He struggled to form sentences beyond that.

"Spit it out, Mayor." Madeline was losing patience.

"Look I know you're pissed, every right to it, but please hear me out." Hancock groaned, his face twisted in a pitiful smile.

Madeline quieted.

"I am so sorry, I deserve all your rage for this." Hancock started, he stood with the chair between them. "Holiday killed Soot in Nuka World."

She gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Tears immediately welled in her eyes. "I left Soot thinking you would take care of each other."

"I didn't know till afterward he was even still in Nuka World." Hancock tried to position himself in defense against the merc now sizing him up. "I honestly thought you took him with you, why wouldn't you?"

Madeline fell to a standing beside the desk. "You didn't think to check the moment you noticed he was missing?!" Her breath was sharp. "Oh god, Hancock" She leveled a glare at him. "You let Holiday have Soot."

The merc ghoul uncrossed his arms and started slowly moving toward Hancock.

Madeline shook her head, starring at Hancock in shock. She stifled back a cry. "Tell me that's a lie. What did you mean 'was coming after me'? Where is Holiday?"

Hancock shook his head. "He...died, south of the city. Madeline, god I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

Madeline started breathing rapidly. She had a fear of what Hancock was about to tell her. "Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare tell me what I think you are about to."

The ghoul took a step toward her. "Holiday was killed by Duke."

Madeline doubled over, gasping for air. She look back up at Hancock. "Hancock....where is Duke? Where is my baby?"

Hancock couldn't look at her. "..."

"NO!" Madeline screamed at the top of her lungs. She lunged at Hancock, slamming a palm across his face. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed again, sobbing and pounding against his chest.

Hancock held Madeline as she continued to wail. She couldn't look up at him. "Liar! Duke can't die!"

Oswald and Domino were shoved past as Charon charged up to throw Hancock away and into a wall. He caught Madeline as she sank.

Hancock stood up fast. "Get your hands off her! She's not yours!"

Charon snapped his head toward Hancock and the others. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" He roared.

Domino bolted, Oswald hauled Hancock kicking and screaming from the room. The doors slammed just as they cleared the threshold. The bolt rammed into it's lock. Everything was in shambles. Hancock knew Madeline wouldn't take either death very well. Crying and blaming, sure. Lunging at him wasn't apart of Hancock's expectations. Instead of his hopes that Madeline would be sad and follow him home, he got was her hysterical screaming on the other side of a heavy wooden door. Kicked out by the very ghoul he considered himself to be in competition with.

Domino scowled, "Smooth young man. Any more brilliant ideas?"

Hancock refused to leave the hallway. He sat across from the door. Domino had left to handle business and Oswald sat nearby in case Hancock needed him. The mayor hadn't moved or spoken since he sat down. Oswald recognized a broken soul when he saw one. The door slowly opened and closed, Charon loomed into the hallway.

"Hancock, with me." Charon ordered.

"Get fucked." Hancock answered coldly.

Charon thrust a hand down and with a fistful of coat, hauled Hancock onto his feet. "Wasn't a request. She has business with you."

Hancock let himself be shoved into the office. Madeline was standing, Gauss in hand. She turned to him. "Show me." Her voice sounded dead.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Hancock started.

"I didn't ask what you thought, Mayor Hancock." Madeline clipped. "I said, show me where helped kill my baby."

The group silently followed Hancock to the last resting place of Madeline's beloved deathclaw. He slid down into the ravine and stepped aside to let her near the body. Madeline sank to her knees, taking in every wound on Duke's body. She ran her fingers along the scales, rotting flesh, and the broken horn. She cried. Madeline groaned and let out a sob as she bent over to clutch Duke's head against her body. Her body twitched and trembled as she came to terms with the death. Hancock stayed back, Charon and Oswald remained on the crest of the ravine.

Madeline's sob subsided into whimpers. She kissed the top of Duke's head. "You were my good boy."

"..." Hancock watched her stand up and turn to face him. "Duke and Soot are gone. Holiday is dead."

"..."

"You came to save me from my brother, but all you brought was death." Madeline continued. "Was that the only reason you came." Her voice was cold, eyes distant.

Hancock looked up at Charon and Oswald. The glowing ghoul making the shape of a heart with his fingers. He looked back at Madeline. "I came here because...I love you. I don't deserve it, I know that. I couldn't go on without know I told you that much."

Madeline gave him the chance to speak again. "..."

"I couldn't wake up another morning, wondering if you would have looked at me like you used to. Like there was stars in my eyes. Now all I can see from you is rage and hurt." Hancock felt his chest caving in. "I'd rather you shot me for all of this, than going back home and wondering about you for the rest of my life. I-"

"..." Madeline raised a hand, she looked at the remains of Duke. "Give me some time to think, please." She turned to climb out, Charon pulling her the rest of the way out.

Hancock gave Duke one last pat along his head before joining Oswald on the walk back to New Vegas. "I am sorry Duke. For the pile of bahramin shit that's worth right now, god I am so sorry."

Charon leaned against the door to his and Madeline's room. Madeline had been buried in the cushions for over an hour. "...Blue."

A toe twitched out from under the blanket. "I have no clue what to do."

"My contract is combat, not therapy." Charon added, spitting out a toothpick he had been chewing on. "Guy shows an intense devotion, I'll give 'em that."

Madeline groaned, "You're siding with Hancock?"

"You're not my girlfriend or wife. You're my boss who I occasionally plow because we both like it." Charon defended. "Won't say I wouldn't be slighted for losing out on our fun."

Madeline rolled hard in the cushions. Sticking her lower half out. She groaned in aggravation. "Grab my ass and tell me that second bit again."

"..." Charon pushed off and did as she asked, squeezing hard. "babe, that man loves you in a way I won't. Quit being a cliche and pick a place to eat."

Madeline gasped and shot up to look at him. "Charon, that's cold."

"That's truth." He shot back in record time. "Which is it? Stay here and wallow. Take back him back?"

Madeline finished speaking with Domino. He was hard to persuade, but he agreed to release her from her job there. She dawned her pipboy again, the mission about the lost kid still illuminated on the screen. Charon had told her to meet him by the empty stage when she was ready to go. He was bringing Hancock to her. She was nearly there when she heard wild hissing and bashing sounds. She looked to source and saw a closed sign on the men’s bathroom. Something inside sounded like it was in pain. Memories of finding Duke crashed into her. Without a second thought she pushed her way into the bathroom.

It was revolting. The bathroom looked like a flaming dumpster exploded in there. The clattering continued as she approached the stall. The door creaked opened to a shaking toilet, gargling and whining. Madeline looked confused at it, she carefully lifted the lip and fell back. Up through the pipe of the basin was a nightstalker’s head. It yipped and hissed, canine ears up and alert. His eyes looked like he was trying to see behind him. It panted and whined at Madeline.

"Aww." Madeline cooed.

Charon and Hancock bickered back and forth till Oswald snapped at them for their attention. They turned to see Madeline with a nightstalker in her arms, wrapped under the monsters front legs. It's tail wagging with enough intensity to blur it. It's head flopped from side to side as it hung in her arms.

Hancock and Charon both pointed. "No." They said together.

Madeline tilted her head a bit and clicked her tongue. "I didn't ask."

"You had me dragged her by cloud city giant to show me a new pet?" Hancock was confused and annoyed.

Charon rubbed his face with his palms and took a nearby seat. "Blue, that thing will kill you."

"First of all, this 'things' name is Nugget and I am keeping him." She turned her body and the nightstalker away from the ghouls. Hancock's confusion nipped at her. "Secondly no, I hadn't called you here for that. Third and lastly, you never know, Nugget may save my life one day."

"What did you have me brought her for then." Hancock asked cautiously.

"I want to go home." Madeline felt tears brimming again.

Hancock's face twisted. "Here?"

"Where everyone is welcome, ya' feel me." Madeline quoted Hancock.

"Mads?" Hancock felt like he had been slapped again.

She set Nugget down and ran at Hancock, smashing to his chest and embracing his neck. Hancock staggered back, catching himself to hold Madeline back. She didn't give him a chance to speak. Madeline pushed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Oswald chuckled once and sat across from Charon. The glowing ghoul turned from the pair sharing a moment together.

"Suddenly unemployed?" Oswald asked quietly.

Charon smiled darkly. "Not at all, I'm going with. I'm going to love the look on his face when he figures that out."

"Even if you're coming with, doesn't this," Oswald gestured to Madeline and Hancock. "put you out in the cold."

"No." Charon's face didn't change. "Just means I have competition."

Oswald sat back, crossing a leg over and putting a gloved finger to his lips. "Oh my, that will quite the show."

The group was startled by a thud. They all looked to the floor and saw the nightstalker tripping over his own legs. His back legs kicking out to the side as he walked, head dragging on the floor. Nugget dropped his hip to the side and let his legs stick up into the air while he looked up at Madeline, tail ceaselessly wagging.

"Oh now that is a prefect pet for her." Charon smirked.

Oswald bid them farewell at the end of New Vegas's Strip. He thought he could have a promising career in the city. Charon and Hancock ended up walking together more than too often for their taste. They looked back to see Madeline trying to help Nugget walk on his own. The ghouls grumbled. Hancock was already in a foul mood. News of Charon's continued presence sent him into a fit. Madeline remained firm on the taller ghoul coming with, solely on the grounds that she wouldn't simply abandon him to someone else who might abuse the contract issue. Hancock made several colorful suggestion for solutions. Each shot down with a raised eyebrow from Madeline.

Charon sighed and walked back the short distance to Madeline and Nugget. The nightstalker was lanky and awkward. It was going to slow them down. He turned Madeline and dug into the bag at the small of her back and pulled out rope and Hancock's outfit from Vegas. The ghoul hunkered down and fashioned a harness around Nugget's body. With a arm he positioned Madeline to drape the Nightstalker like a messenger bag. Nugget's tail continued to wag, grunting and hissing happily.

"Much better." Madeline praised, patting Nugget's head. She smiled at Charon before walking up toward Hancock.

Charon smirked at Hancock, with his fingers made a show of one to zero at the mayor. Mouthing, "Your move."

Hancock groaned and looked hard at Charon. "We need to settle some shit, you and me." He pulled a dagger and tossed it to the taller ghoul.

Madeline tried to argue but Charon cut in. "If that makes you feel taller."

Charon weighed the dagger in his hand. Turning it over with a neutral expression. The was solid and balanced well enough. The ghoul couldn't find any complaints about it. He looked other ghoul. Hancock returned the look and patted the blades tucked in against his chest. Charon smiled, twirling the hilt to let the dagger dance along the back of his knuckles before snatching it into his hand.

Hancock pulled one free, holding the hilt forward, the back of the blade pressed tight to his arm. The pair waited for the slightest tell of the other's plan. Hancock grew impatient and rushed the larger ghoul. His own dagger glinting in the natural lights. Charon took his footing and poised his arms to react to Hancock's first strike. Hancock lowered himself to duck under Charon's reach. The larger ghoul saw through it, socking a fist across Hancock's face, clipping his dagger up across the mayor's face. Hancock reeled backward, side stepping as he saw Charon charging in after. He flicked his blade up, dragging it against the larger ghouls arm trailing blood with it.

Fist and blades swirled around each other, each strike aimed to cripple the opponent. Charon had the promise of victory thanks to his size. Hancock slammed a foot into Charon's leg, dropping the larger ghoul. Hancock tossed his dagger between his hands. He drew back and put the whole force of his body into the swing to bury the dagger in Charon's neck. Charon roared as he flipped his blade hilt up, throwing his strength to drive his blade into the Mayor's gut.

A button and strip of leather fell to the dirt. Charon's blade still pressed against the slit threads. Hancock's tip laid in the accent of the slice he put in Charon's leather collar. The kicked up dust swirled and settled back down. Madeline watched with a concerned look.

They smiled at each other and stood back from each other. Blades sheathed and shoulders were clasped in a understood respect.

"You went for a kill." Charon handed the dagger back.

Hancock sheathed both and nodded. "So did you. Seems like we have an understanding."

Charon returned his gun to his hands and nodded back. "Seems so. All good?"

They looked at Madeline and motioned for her to start walking again. 

Madeline turned her face to Nugget. "The fuck just happened?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion with Valentine in Diamond City (Hancock and Charon becoming friendly)
> 
> Inspecting Kellogg's home
> 
> Following the trail to Kellogg's hideout and meeting
> 
> Diamond City, meeting with Piper
> 
> Heading to Goodneighbor to see Amari

Valentine sat back in his chair, Ellie taking the file from the desk. They had spent months trying to find anything on a baby named Shaun. Things were looking grim. He stood and stretched. Nothing on any stolen infants, a rumor or two more could be found about a young child. None of which were little more than drunken gossip.

"Ellie, I'm going to take a walk." He grabbed his hat and headed out.

The synth strolled down the alley, his brain still trying to put pieces of the puzzle together when he heard a familiar voice. "I'll be..." Valentine smirked as he came to the square.

"It's meat Charon. Who cares what it is." Madeline yelled holding up a pair of chopsticks with meat and noddles at a surprisingly tall ghoul.

"So says the professional ghoul rider." Charon clipped with a sneer at the noodles.

Hancock stood aside them coughing and choking on his noodles. Charon held up a hand, the two highfived as Hancock pounded his chest.

Madeline groaned loudly and held the noodles down for Nugget. The nightstalker snapped onto her hand and tried to swallow the chopsticks and noddles. "Nugget, no! Spit that out!" She jutted her hand back into his mouth.

Nugget flailed and tried to swallow faster. Madeline pulled both wooden chopsticks from his throat and sat back. She shrugged and picked herself more noodles. Nugget flopped up onto his legs and gagged repeated till he shot a half crushed tin can out of his mouth. Charon, Hancock and Madeline all starred at him for a moment. Nugget sniffed it.

"Nug....no..." Madeline warned over her noodle bowl.

The nightstalker ate up the can.

"OH MY GOD! NUGGET NO!" Madeline shrieked, throwing her bowl and diving at him.

Hancock nodded and sat his bowl down. "You know, he really does grow on you." Slurping up a long single noodle hanging from his mouth.

Charon grumbled quietly as Valentine approached. "Hancock and Madeline. See you're still making friends."

"A talking toaster." Charon's face remained flat. 

Madeline shot him a dirty look. "Charon...Play nice."

"Yeah, I'm a talking toaster. When did walking meat logs get this big." Valentine shot back.

Charon scoffed with a smirk. "Let me check." He looked down at Madeline. "How long ago did we meet?"

Hancock and Madeline spewed their broth and noodles.

Valentine couldn't hide the shock and confusion. "Sounds like things have been eventful since I last saw you two."

Madeline nodded dramatically as she coughed to clear her lungs and get up. "Charon, you gotta warn a girl."

Hancock snickered, "That would be playing fair."

Madeline threw her hands into the air and looked up in defeat. "Boys!"

Valentine sat at the food bar with Madeline, getting caught up on past events. Every death and recovery. Hancock and Charon stood a short ways away, showing off knife tricks to each other. Madeline explained Charon and Nugget to Valentine, petting the nightstalker sleeping in her lap.

"Does...Nugget...always sleep with his eyes open?" Valentine pointed down.

Madeline nodded. "I'm pretty sure he's a bit.....unique." She chuckled for the lack of a better term. "Any luck while we've been gone?"

"Hardly more than you guys had." Valentine sighed. "But Ellie and I think we know who was the merc who gunned down Nate and his wife."

"Really? Boys." She called Hancock and Charon over. 

Charon flicking a blade tip across Hancock's hand. The mayor hissed, clutching his hand and walked over.

"Charon, be nice please." Madeline gave him a pleading smile with a head shake.

Charon's face was smug.

"Nick, think he found out who killed our highway vaultie and the one in the freezer." Madeline summed up. She shrugged at the accusing look from Valentine.

Valentine sighed. "Yes, A merc named Kellogg."

Charon growled. "Met him, shit guy. His partners were worse."

"Well seems like Kellogg had struck out on his own." Valentine added, "Apparently took up a place here."

Hancock stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Then why don't we go pay him a visit?"

"He's gone. Left a some months back." The group listened as Nick explained. "At the time he had a ten year old kid with him."

"Could be Shaun." Madeline offered.

"So what's the hold up then?" Charon had no qualms about putting kidnappers and child abusers down.

Valentine looked at the mercenary ghoul. "I don't exactly have a key."

Charon lifted his boot and turned to show the others. "I conveniently do." A key was painted shape of a ancient pre-war skeleton key on the underside of the boot.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Hancock asked as Madeline and Valentine starred flatly at the boot.

"..." Charon didn't answer. Silence spoke more than he would've liked it to.

From Madeline's lap came a choking gagging sound from the nightstalker. Everyone in ear shot stopped to look at what made such a horrendous sound. Nugget seized and hacked in her lap till a slime covered key ring fell from his wide open jaws. The keys themselves were mangled and bent, several of which were rusted over.

"Of all the things I have seen in my life," Valentine started, pointing at the nightstalker. "That creature has got to top the bill of 'strangest'."

Hancock dropped caps on the counter for his food. "Not all of us are surprised to have someone spitting in our laps."

"Speak for yourself," Charon gave one of Madeline's auburn tresses a short tug. "I don't have that problem."

"..." Hancock sighed, there was no winning with Charon. "Well I suppose when you can snake a deep pipe, where's the compliant."

Valentine had made the mistake of lighting a cigarette as Charon and Hancock openly debated the plumbing facade. He choked and coughed loudly as he realized what the two men were really saying. Madeline sat, biting her lower lip and starring wide eyed at the counter. Her face a blistering red.

"I'll never be able to repair a clogged appliance ever again with a straight face." Valentine said in a course tone, still trying to gather his lungs back into place.

The ghouls and Madeline broke out laughing.

"So glad you three find it funny." Valentine shook his head. "Can we get going now, kids?"

Charon's boot smashed into the door, sending it slamming it's swing into a wall. Madeline and Hancock walked right in. The detective and merc were last to enter. Charon beamed in personal delight for getting to kick down a door. A perpetual man of action, and there had honestly been too much creeping just getting to Kellogg's place.

Valentine gave Charon a flat look. "Subtle."

The group searched through the home, finding nothing out of place. There was a bad, TV, even a chair and a counter to work on. It looked innocent enough, but there was something there that just didn't sit right with the home invaders. An hour into their search, the group started tossing themselves into corners for a break. Mutual feelings of aggravation were aired. Valentine wasn't ready to give in. He took the chair behind the desk and looked along it's side. Nugget came wobbling over, he eyed something and Valentine saw what it was. A classic big red button.

Valentine felt his circuits twitch. "...Nugget..."

The nightstalkers head flopped to turn an eye at Valentine. He garbled a howl and whacked his face into the button. There was no time to stop the nightstalker. The hybrid had a surprising amount of speed when he choose to use it. Valentine was helpless as the head turned mallet bashed into the button.

"Nugget!" Valentine leapt back expecting a booby trap.

Everyone shot a look at a wall as it suddenly raised from a seal and exposed a hidden room. Valentine looked back down at the nightstalker, biting along the desk leg. He shook his head and walked with the others to inspect the new room. Guns, ammo and explosives lined the walls and littered the shelves. A single armchair with a small round nightstand sat in the center. A almost empty beer bottle and ashtray with cigars sat top the table.

"Seems Kellogg was still in business." Valentine noted while looking around.

Charon nodded. "Business was good." He started loading up with Hancock and Madeline.

"You three are like kids in a toy store..." Valentine muttered to himself.

Madeline looked back and chuckled. "Finder's keepers."

Charon gave her a judging look as they resumed their rummaging.

"...Shit beer and decent cigars." Hancock came over and picked up one of the stogies. "Says a lot about a man."

Without sound or warning, Nugget's face dropped into Hancock's hand, devouring the cigar. Madeline gasped and dove in to retrieve the cigar. Once again she was shoulder deep down Nugget's throat, fishing for something he shouldn't have eaten. The first time she was forced to plunge her arm in, she was hesitant. Complaining the entire time. It had become such a regular thing that she simply went through the motions of it now.

Valentine snapped his fingers. "You know that gives me an idea. If we can find a dog, we can track see if we can track Kellogg."

Everyone looked down at Madeline, up to her shoulder in Nugget's throat.

Hancock shook his head. "That...is a terrible idea."

"What idea?" Madeline asked.

Madeline held Nugget's back legs into the air. His front feet stiffly throwing out as he dragged his nose along the ground. He'd open his mouth and make a hideous screeching sound when he wanted to change direction. Charon, Hancock and Valentine jogged to keep up with the start/stop pace Nugget was going. Madeline started going faster toward a creak bank. Nugget lunged at a board, dragging Madeline with him into dirt and grass. Hancock and Charon went right past the cigar, they tried not to laugh as Madeline got up, still holding on of Nugget's back legs. He wagged his head against the dirt, garbling happily. Charon's eye twitched at the awkward nightstalker.

"Not sure Nugget should have survived infancy." Charon's face twisted.

Valentine whistled. "Kids." He held up a cigar and empty beer bottle. "I think we shouldn't be selling Nugget short so quickly."

"Still..." Charon scoffed, "Could probably could get a couple caps for him."

"Twenty for the pelt if they'd never been to New Vegas." Hancock added.

"How many caps can I get if I beat you with Nugget." Madeline looked the pair of joking ghouls over.

Hancock and Charon exchanged looks, grinning like fools. Hancock shrugged, "If you're wanting to beat on some meat you can just ask."

Charon looked at Valentine. "Avert your eyes."

The synth dropped the bottle and cigar and walked on with his hands still up. "You kids are some nasty people."

Madeline smiled darkly at the ghouls before her. "I'm starting to think I should've left you two in New Vegas. You'd make a great stand up act."

Nugget was wheelbarreled again, darkness settling overhead as the group pushed on. The nightstalker tore from Madeline's hands. He ran to a fence, leaping at a red cloth like a fish being yanked out of water. He snapped on and immediately began to eat the cloth. Madeline was quickly become a expert at retrieving things from Nuggets mouth. She popped him in the throat and snatched the rag. Nugget fell on his back, legs kicking in air like he was running. 

Madeline shook her head and looked it over. "Blood and it's the third stop Nugget's made in a row."

"The squirrel?" Hancock noted with a smile.

Madeline looked down at Nugget. "Yeah...I am wondering how that's going to come back up." she shuddered.

Hancock looked the rag over. "Bone dry but it's dark red. Nasty wound. He can't be getting far without frequent stops."

Valentine and Charon nodded in agreement. They started again and eventually found themselves at a police station. Nugget ran them all the way up to a heavily barricaded door. He skittered his front legs up the door and bite onto the knob. The vacant stare, drooling, and Nuggets personal gargled grunts made Madeline put his back legs down. He didn't release the doorknob.

"I guess this is the place." Valentine tried to hide his uncertainty.

Madeline sighed, hands on her hips. "Or this doorknob is some serious shit for him."

Charon and Hancock inspected the door and around the building. A turret firing sent them back to the front. "Well someone's home." Hancock huffed. "Turrets."

"Found some on the other side as well." Charon grabbed Nugget by the back of his neck and pulled him off the door. The nightstalker looked like a poorly made puppet in the merc's hand.

"So something worth hiding?" Hancock lit a cigarette.

Valentine nodded and loaded up his hand canon. "Once more unto the bridge."

The station was littered with overturned furniture, papers thrown about in utter disregard. Madeline walked with her guass at the ready between Charon and Hancock. The ghouls took either side as the group walked through the station. Valentine sifted through papers and computers, looking for any sort of clue that may aid them. Nugget barreled down the halls and through rooms. The sounds of crashing erupted from the end of the hall. The ghouls were the first to lunge down the hallway to find Nugget with his head stuck discarded husk of a pre-war printer.

Red burning lights ripped past Charon's face. With a quick snatch, he pulled Hancock back to the cover of a wall. A single Institute synth stiffly made it's way, rifle aimed toward the entrapping printer. Nugget's body thrashed, dragging the printer husk back down where he had come from. The muffled yowling only gave the synth further drive to inspect. It lowered it's rife down to the shell.

"Nugget!" Madeline yelled for the nightstalker in danger.

Nugget swung his body upward, connecting the printer shell to the synth’s head. Weight of the husk crashing the robot and nightstalker back down. There was silence in the hallway as Nugget slowly backed into view, a synth’s remains intertwined in the printer husk around his neck.

Hancock looked over the printer, peeling a sticker free. "PC letter load? Does that cover synth software?"

"I'm more interested in why it says 'fax available'." Charon lightly kicked the metal corpse.

Madeline dipped down and started working to free Nugget. "You two are arguing about a printer and Nugget has his head stuck."

"Seems like a natural state for him." Hancock laughed as he pried a panel off.

Madeline snorted and gave him a halfhearted scowl. "You two will be the death of me."

Clanking and gears were heard at the end of the hall. Charon pumped his shotgun. "Sounds like we have a party coming."

Hancock stood as Madeline finished freeing Nugget. "Remind me to never throw you a birthday party then."

Laser rifle's went off, Charon dragging Madeline and Hancock back behind cover as Valentine came up fast. The four alternated covering fire as they shot down each synth that stalked toward them. Room by room, they cleared each hostile synth till they came to a door with a speaker hanging above it. Valentine pushed ahead and disarmed the pressure trap attached to the door.

"Well, well, can't say I saw this coming. Guests? I don't have any candy for your trick-or-treaters." Kellogg’s voice buzzed into the air.

Hancock looked toward the speaker. "Good thing we have plenty of tricks for ya'."

"What brought you kids here? Some sense of justice for a dead Vaultie?" Kellogg asked.

Valentine popped the door open, the group started filing in down the stairs. "Bastards like you wouldn't know justice if it bite you in the ass." The synth argued.

"Come on now, no need to be like that." Kellogg mockingly whined.

The group encountered more synths. Nugget tripping several into the lethal range of the ghouls. "Be what? Decent people."

"Hardly call any of you people." Kellogg switched the intercom system off with a loud burst of static.

They made their way through the halls and past another security door till they came to a large room with a heavily secured door at one end. No terminal in sight. Unless someone came out about hiding a secret blowtorch, there was no advancement. Nugget had a chance to hurl up something useful, but no one was betting on the nightstalker just yet.

"Look," Kellogg's voice returned. "I know a little something about each of you. On that respect I'm going to let you come down and we'll talk this out."

"Oh yeah, sure that isn't going to go bad at all." Hancock growled.

"Suit yourself, but I have what you want." Kellogg's voice carried a knowing weight to it.

Valentine crossed his arms. "We already know the Institute has the baby." He bluffed.

"They have something so much worse." Kellogg offered.

The group exchanged looks, trying to gauge each other's private votes for action. Madeline turned to the door. "Alright, you have our curiosity."

The security door buzzed and swung open slowly. Beyond was a long empty hallway leading down. Turrets hung on the ceiling. They hummed quietly as they rotated back and forth. With any of the party moving near the door, the turrets remained passive.

Valentine cleared his throat. "We very well could be walking into a trap."

Charon nodded and started in through the door. "I know everything's a trap, that's why I'm still alive."

They came down a long flight of stairs, air growing colder as they reached the basement level. Computer towers hummed and spun as they continued to work, uncaring of the room's occupants. Several synths stood, rifles lowered, about the long room of desks and papers. A massive white power armor stood near a desk as the group filled in around a nearby desk.

Madeline approached Kellogg. "Where is Shaun? Where's the kid?"

"Kid? Do you think this was a recent issue?" The power armor's head turned to her.

"I don't really care if he's one or ten. You stole a kid, murdered his mother and the vaultie died trying to save him." Madeline scolded.

"Didn't get far for trying." Charon recalled the recap Hancock and Madeline gave him.

Hancock snorted, smiling as Valentine gave him a dirty look. "He's a dick but he's right."

Kellogg's metal face starred at the ghouls. "Go ahead and laugh, I have all day."

Madeline snapped her fingers repeatedly in Kellogg's face. "Hey, breakfast cereal, we're talking here. Where is Shaun?"

"Just like your brother." Kellogg chuckled. Madeline's facade froze as he continued. "Shaun is safe, with the Institute."

"You got a fucked up idea of safe." Hancock snipped. "Dropping a kid off with the boogeyman of the Commonwealth."

"No, I worked with a real devil." Kellogg corrected. "Institute is much safer, well till recent orders from on high."

"You going to keep being vague or give us something real?" Madeline snapped again. "I ain't got time for this."

Charon tapped his shotgun muzzle against the side of his leg. "I got a little time."

Kellogg shook his head. "I can see this is going no where. Shaun is safe and you people don't even realize what's really going on."

The Institute mercenary heard a gagging sound behind him and turned to see Nugget at his heel. The nightstalker was throwing something up, Kellogg raised a foot to kicked back the hybrid. His metal foot came down for Nuggets head just as the nightstalker threw up a mine. Nugget ran at the sight of the boot unable to stop it's intention. Kellogg cursed as his foot smashed into the explosive, sending his power armor smashing through a metal fence wall. The synths barely had time to fire before the group disposed of them. Madeline and the others collected themselves.

"That pet of yours Madeline is a real piece of work." Valentine complimented.

They all nodded in agreement and looked to the nightstalker. He had snaked his muzzle under the helmet and into the crushed remains of Kellogg's brain. Madeline yelled for Nugget to stop, only to see the nightstalker throw his head back with the brain and swallow it whole. Tail wagging and head slumping to the side.

"He's a piece of something." Charon added.

The group found the terminal with Kellogg's last journal entries. None of it gave much of anything useful, mostly information they already knew. The terminal unlocked the final security door leading out into the Commonwealth. Outside the group gathered to figure out their next plan of action.

"We need more information on the Institute." Valentine pointed out the obvious. "And what he meant about the recent orders he got."

"Who knows more than what we've dug up?" Madeline chewed on her lip. 

Charon tapped her lip with a finger, mouthing 'stop that' at her.

Hancock put himself between them. "Diamond City seems to be the center of information around them."

Valentine nodded, shaking an approving finger at Hancock. "Yeah, he's right. We all know a nosey reporter there who's been digging into Institute."

Charon puckered a silent kiss at Madeline, just as Hancock looked to him. Madeline went wide eyed and looked at the ground, smiling. Hancock growled, sizing himself up to Charon.

"Kids...lover quarrels later." Valentine sighed, no one responded. "Alright, you guys sort out the pecking order, I'll meet you in Diamond City."

Madeline looked up and waved a late 'goodbye' to the synth before turning back to the ghouls. "Alright you two, we need to get going to Diamond City." She took Hancock's hand.

Charon smirked and walked ahead of the two. Madeline slung Nugget into his harness and followed with Hancock in tow.

Diamond City was it's usual busy. People traffic stopping to sneer at the pair of ghouls and Madeline. Charon's face was impassive, Hancock egging onlookers with a wide smile and a middle finger. They reached Piper's office just after Valentine arrived.

"First Nick Valentine and now the talk of the town walks in. Must be my lucky day." Piper gave the group a suspicious look.

"We have questions about the Institute." Valentine started off.

Piper threw her hands up. "Buy me dinner first Valentine. Such a rough start."

"Piper, come on. We're trying to track a kid they kidnapped and we need what you have." Madeline cut in, taking an exhausted seat across from the reporter.

Piper groaned and pushed her hat back a bit. "Between a private eye, you, a pair of ghouls, and" She looked at Nugget, "whatever that is, I have nothing new."

Madeline gave Nugget a sympathetic look. She leaned back, grabbing at air for someone to lean into. Hancock came up behind the chair and weaved his fingers in her hair. "best guy who knew anything had his brains slurped out Nugget."

"Nugget?" Piper made a disgusted face. The nightstalker gargled, catching her attention. "Oh that's gross."

Charon scoffed. "Be nice if he'd cough up the brain. I'd put caps to the chances of Kellogg having Institute hardware in his head."

The collection looked at Nugget. The nightstalker's head flopped back putting the top of his head to his spine. He gargled loudly, his entire body shaking violently as he gagged. Nugget's jaws separated wide, the muscles of his throat and mouth rolling with intent.

Madeline chuckled. "Oh good lord..."

Charon squatted down. "How about it boy? Going to hack u..."

Nugget's front legs spread out as he coughed and gagged even louder. He fell over, his whole body flailing. Charon stood up and backed away as Nugget's jaws started snapping open and close. Piper rushed to get anything to catch the potential mess. She snatched up a bucket and saw a gray soup shoot out of the nightstalkers mouth and stop against Charon's boot.

"Hey, look at that. Brain matter." Charon squatted back down.

Piper nearly doubled over, gagging as she turned away.

Valentine watched over the merc's shoulders as Charon sifted through the mush. Hancock and Madeline leaned to see better. Charon raised up a slime covered pink mass with wires protruding from it.

Charon looked down a Nugget consuming the mush. "Good boy."

Piper couldn't look back. "That is absolutely disgusting. Go do whatever you're going to do but take that thing with you."

Valentine was struck by an idea. "Amari, we can take that to Amari and see what she can do with it."

Hancock turned sharply to Valentine. "Sure she'll be happy to see you. Last I heard, you stood up her up on 'date night' for a case."

"Amari will understand." Valentine reassured. "Besides, I can't think of anyone else who can do this."

"Well she did you." Charon quipped.

Madeline whistled quietly. "Valentine, you scoundrel."

Piper turned to the group. "For the love of...god. Get going, take the puke machine with you. Stop hanging out in my office!"

Jimmy stood a top the junk gate. The super mutant raids had been slow lately and Goodneighbor seem to be enjoying some quiet. The sounds of voices down the pathway into town caused him to stand up straight, rifle tucked and ready at his chest. Madeline and Hancock came into view first, followed by Valentine and an unknown ghoul and some new monster. Jimmy flicked his cigarette and sent a nearby ghoul run to Fahrenheit in the Old State house with the news of the Mayor's return. Goodneighbor flew into a flurry as Hancock and the others entered into the town. Hancock smiled at Madeline and pulled away to greet his citizens.

Charon stooped down to pass through the door. He saw the clamor of the locals around Hancock. "..."

"Charon?" Madeline implied her question.

The taller ghoul didn't turn away from the scene. "...Groupies. No wonder he has an ego."

Madeline chuckled, "It's what makes him lovable." 

"Thought it was the coat." Charon grunted, following Hancock through the crowd.

They headed for the Memory Den only to be stopped by a livid looking redhead women. Hancock smiled at Fahrenheit. "Been awhile Fahr." He called to her.

"Eight months, Hancock." Fahrenheit shot back.

Hancock tried to hide the shock on his face. "Nah, can't be that long." He looked to Valentine who nodded. "Time flies."

Fahrenheit crossed her arms. "..."

"Sorry, I didn't get a chance to check in." Hancock rubbed the back of his neck.

Valentine shook his head. "Never keep a lady waiting in the dark, John."

Charon smirked. "Oh? Does this mean I get Madeline ?"

"This isn't a custody battle." Hancock whipped around at the ghoul.

"Right, I'll take her during the week, you can have weekends." Charon's smug expression looking down at Hancock. "But I'm sure you'll only need about ten minutes."

Valentine's shocked face twisted toward Charon. Fahrenheit and Madeline stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Who says?!" Hancock snapped, insulted.

"Experience study." Charon smirk widened.

Madeline and Valentine let the ghouls argue between each other as Fahrenheit joined the fray. The further the woman and synth walked away, the more Fahrenheit joined Charon in scolding Hancock.

"Sure we should leave them alone?" Madeline asked Valentine.

The synth chuckled. "Well if come back out and the town is on fire, we'll know better for next time."

"Not sure that's a great plan." Madeline playfully expressed her concerns as they entered the Memory Den.

Irma greeted Valentine warmly. They traded some light flirting before the establishment's owner dismissed them to head downstairs. A room at the bottom of the stairs was large with high vaulted ceilings. It was medically white as Madeline expected, a pair of modified memory pods sat in separate corners of the back of the room. A tall, slender women with mocha colored skin and jet black hair turned to them.

Her voice held a heavy accent Madeline couldn't place. "Nick, better late than never I suppose." she looked at Madeline. "who might this be?"

Valentine hide his eyes with the brim of his hat. "Sorry Amari, cases piled up. This is Madeline Hunter, the mayor's...friend."

"Friend?" Amari raised an eyebrow. "Very well, what I do for you?"

"Amari we need you to retrieve memories from a brain." Valentine started.

The doctor turned to the detective. "Hardly difficult."

"From a piece of it." Valentine finished and held out the pieced Charon had fished out of Nugget's waste.

"Are you mad? The host has to be..." Amari took the fleshy piece. "Wait, these are neural connections, the hippocampus."

"Can you do it?" Madeline looked hopeful. "This brain may have what we all need to get into the Institute."

Amari nodded grimly. "I can try."

Valentine and the doctor discussed the details of the procedure as Charon and Hancock came down the stairs with Nugget. All three were covered in dirt and scrapes. Madeline gave them a silent series of gestures, demanding to know what happened. The ghouls pointed at Nugget. Madeline rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling. She turned back to Amari addressing her.

"Would you be willing to be the second brain to help?" Amari asked.

Madeline shrugged, "sure if it gets us somewhere."

Charon gave a disapproving grunt, Hancock matched as he took her arm. "Mads, that could be dangerous."

"When is anything we do not dangerous. I'll be fine." Madeline pulled the ghoul closer, kissing his lips gently. "I'm a big girl, don't worry."

Amari let escape a small gasp at the tender display. They returned their focus as Madeline and Valentine took seats in separate pods. The TV screens coming on in static. Another, near Amari came on as well. Hancock and Charon gathered by Amari as Valentine and Madeline went into the depths of Kellogg's memories.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory dive of Kellogg and some background of Holiday
> 
> Third Rail double proposal
> 
> Charon/Mads/Hancock
> 
> Talking over Memory Den details with Valentine

The void became illuminated by the purple and dark pink lights of neuron synapses firing. Madeline put her feet down to find she was alone on the 'path' through Kellogg's memories. She hoped her own memories would be kept at bay. There was plenty of things she'd like not made public. Nothing she couldn't survive, just more of private recollections. She heard Amari's voice assuring her that everything was running smoothly. The doctor claimed she found a intact memory, the synapses bridge illuminated to lead Madeline toward it. It was of a young Kellogg and his family. Madeline was certain that there was nothing there about the Institute. She pushed through useless memory after useless memory till one caught her attention.

Kellogg stood in a room with four skeletal synths, a woman seated at an out of place desk and Holiday off to the side. Madeline's heart seized up at the sight of her sibling. None of the memories reacted to her presence. It was comforting that way, and made enough sense. Seeing Holiday unexpectedly was unsettling as much as it wasn't surprising. Madeline watched the opaque image of the killer, waiting to see if he'd notice her.

"Are you alright?" Amari's voice came from the distant abyss. "Your vitals all just spiked dramatically."

"Just a memory. I'm fine." Madeline said. Stifling back a shriek when Holiday turned his vacant expression her direction. "...It's alright. It's alright."

She touched Kellogg, a synth and the woman at the desk. The notes from Kellogg's memories was enough to solidly confirm he had ties to the Institute if nothing else. She starred at the ghost transparency of Holiday. She couldn't resist.

Kellogg's voice came again. "I've worked with some shady monsters in my time, so long the caps were good. This guy, I don't even know what to call him. Monster just seem to downplay what he does. Something about the Institute always made him cut bait on jobs the tied back to them. Like they were beneath him."

Madeline waited.

"But the day they came topside to invite me in, he tagged along. He was in a foul mood more than usual. Guess that had something to do with his skirt running out on him. Guess even a demon can get burned by a women." Kellogg's voice remained silent, spurring Madeline on.

She came to a memory of Kellogg in the house in Diamond City. A young boy sitting on the floor, leafing through some magazines. Kellogg spoke well enough of the boy for a killer merc could. Through the memories playback, she saw a tall dark skinned man in a long black tubed trench coat. There was mention of Kellogg's next job, the tracking down of a AWOL doctor from the Institute. The courser in the memory took the boy, Shaun, by the hand and teleported away. Amari was speaking but Madeline wasn't listening. The ghost image Holiday walking up along the paths she had crossed. He was more solid than before. The killer was walking with intent along the bridges laid out by Amari.

"Get me out..." Madeline whispered, looking for the exit.

"This is great, teleportation! Explains...." Amari carried on.

Madeline saw Holiday look her right in the eyes. "Amari for fuck's sake, get me out of here!"

Muffled other voices begun. Distant screaming, the wails of agony and tortured souls. Holiday started for her again, faster this time.

"HANCOCK!" Madeline screamed.

White exploded around her as her physical body slammed into another. Holiday's molten amber eyes still burning clearly when she closed her eyes. Madeline clawed at the body she was pressed to. She quietly sobbed and gasped for breath.

Hancock squeezed Madeline tight. "I gotcha. Easy, I gotcha." The ghoul eyed Amari as she tried to understand what happened.

Charon and Hancock shared grim expressions as Nugget approached. The nightstalker shoved his snout into the tiny gap between Madeline and Hancock. Madeline gripped the nightstalkers fur tightly with one hand and worked to slow her breathing. Valentine had been sent upstairs to recover as Madeline was pulled free.

"That is not how a memory works." Hancock growled. "The fuck just happened Amari? You saw that. Holiday is dead, how was he following her?"

Amari shook her head. "I have no explanation for the anomaly. All I can do is wildly guess, the gentlemen that acted against the memories left a much stronger impression in Kellogg than the merc expected."

Charon nodded. "I'd have to agree. Met him once, that was more than enough."

Hancock shook his head against Madeline's. "Aside that, we got what we need, right? No going back?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

Hancock lifted Madeline up and took her upstairs. Her grip remained on Nugget's scruff, the nightstalker dragging along the floor as the ghoul walked her up the stairs. Charon followed after and remained to check on Valentine. Hancock took her to the VIP room of the Third Rail. He sat her on a couch and returned quickly with a strong drink.

"Come, doctor's orders." Hancock offered the drink with a smile.

Madeline tried to smile back, but failed quickly. "Considering it was a medical professional that about left me to the wolves, I think I'll skip the doctor's orders and just take your advice."

Hancock pulled a syringe of Med-x from his pocket. "How much of my advice?"

"All of it." She tapped her forehead to his. "It has been a rough day. I think a treat is earned."

"I'll give you a proper treat after this sinks in." Hancock stroked her face with his thumb. "You know, you handle yourself real well. If I'm honest with myself, and you, I had my doubts."

"Doubts?" Madeline's eyes sank into hurt.

"Oh doll, you looked like you just started basic training that day I met you. I was wondering how quickly I'd have to be picking your teeth out of a gutter. Or out of Duke's for that matter." Hancock's face was stern.

Madeline's didn't improve. "Do I need to have a talk about bed side manner?"

"Hear me out. It's rare these days to find someone who isn't willing to just take things as they're handed to them. You questioned the Brotherhood enough to explore for yourself." Hancock smiled warmly, settling on his knees to look up at her.

"Hancock..."

"Aph." He held up a finger. "Too many folks not willing to get their hands dirty, too many assholes taking advantage of it."

"Diamond City used to be a half decent place to live, before McDonough took over." Hancock eyes became distant. "Bit more strict than I like, but I thought he and I had a happy childhood. He decided that he was going to try and get elected with his anti-ghoul campaign. 'Mankind for McDonough '."

Madeline sat the drink down and took Hancock's hands.

"Before you knew it, you had people and their kids, lining up to throw out people they called 'neighbors' out into the ruins." Hancock's old anger flickered in his chest.

"You and the chubby mayor knew each other as kids?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, guy was my brother." Hancock chuckled. "Grew up together in a shack on the water front. Seems we have sibling issues in common."

"..."

"I-I just never thought he'd capable of something like what they did to those ghouls." Hancock squeezed her hands. "I remember storming into his office above the stands after his inauguration speech. He was just standing there, starring out the window, watching as the city turned on the ghouls."

Hancock looked to the floor. "He didn't even look at me, just said: 'I finally did it John. It's finally mine'. I should've killed him there, but I don't think that would have changed anything. I begged and pleaded for him to call it off."

"Did he?" She knew the answer already.

"No. Nothing against ghouls, it was the will of the people and he couldn't disappoint his voters." Hancock shook his head, pressing his forehead to Madeline's chest.

"He smiled. That hideous, fucking mile-long smile. He never smiled like that when we were kids. I didn't even recognize him." He turned his head a bit in Madeline's grasp.

Madeline slide the tricorn hat from his head, resting her cheek where it sat. "He murdered those ghouls."

Hancock sank a bit against her. "Him and that whole damn city. I couldn't stay there, I wasn't a ghoul at the time but I had to leave that cesspool. I helped some of the families make there way to Goodneighbor. I brought them food but some just couldn't settle in."

"If nothing else, you helped the people who got tossed out." Madeline assured, running her fingers along the back of his neck.

"People of Diamond City signed those ghouls death warrants and all the good people were all willing to sit by and watch." The mayor groaned. "I felt like I alone saw how screwed up things were. I still feel that way...or I did."

Madeline sat back as he raised his head up. "What changed?"

"I met you." Hancock smiled as big as he could. "Someone who sees the world the way I do and is willing to do something about it. It means a lot to me. I'm damn lucky to have you as a friend."

"Friends? That's what you call us?" Madeline chuckled, brushing his cheek with a knuckle. "John, I've died for you. Perfectly willing to do it again. You've crossed a country for me and stood up to my brother and Charon. I'd like to think we're more than that."

"Well..." Hancock smile became a smirk. "Now that you put it like that I have been searching for a better word to call us."

"Girlfriend?" Madeline offered.

"We have had lifetime's worth of experience together in the short time we've know each other." Hancock looked to the ceiling. "Something stronger than 'girlfriend'."

Madeline's eyebrows scrunched trying to predict the ghoul pouring his heart out to her. "..."

"How does fiancée grab you?" Hancock looked back down at her.

Madeline shot to her feet. "Fiancée-fiancée as in engaged and wedding? You're not fooling me are you?"

Hancock rose slowly, "Is that a 'no'?" He looked confused.

"Depends, are you seriously asking me what I think you just did?" Madeline paled.

Hancock nodded, looking bewildered. "Uh...Madeline, how would you like to be Mrs. Hancock?" He asked, unsure how to phrase the question.

The ghoul hadn't been prepared for Madeline to tackle him. They crashed through the doorway of the VIP room. Patrons turned suddenly, starring in shock. Hancock freed his mouth from Madeline, throwing his arms up in victory.

"I got a wife!" He declared.

The Third Rail erupted.

Charon entered the Third Rail to see about Madeline. The patrons had all gathered together around the bar, Hancock and Madeline at the center of the mass. Charon caught their attention and nodded and turned to leave. Madeline shouted for Charon to come over to them. The taller ghoul pushed his way in and came to stand with the pair. Hancock smirked at the ghoul. Madeline handed Charon a drink and gestured for him and Hancock to follow. The ghouls trailed after back to the VIP room. The patrons continued the party without them.

"The bar is lively." Charon looked over his shoulder.

Hancock nodded and took a seat on the couch. "For good reason. Madeline has just become my future wife." He raised his drink up.

Charon turned and raised an eyebrow at the woman. "..."

"Are you upset?" Madeline looked nervous as she eyed Charon.

Charon scoffed, "My contract holder's boyfriend finally made the commitment before I got the chance to ask. Not mad, just surprised."

Hancock choked on his drink, looking at Charon slamming his beer. "Before you 'got the chance'?"

"Yep." Charon tossed the bottle, he looked at Madeline's face in shock and Hancock's confusion. "Let's make things interesting. I want in on this party. No contract, or anything like that."

"Wait." Hancock shot up and came over. "You want Madeline to marry you instead of me?"

Madeline tried to cut in but the ghouls were in each other's faces. She stood back with her drink and decided to let them have at each other.

"Who said 'instead'." Charon looked accusingly at Hancock. "I want in on this train wreck."

Hancock crossed his arms. "You're purposing to me?" His face was twisted in confusion and frustration.

"I forgot to get your ring size before asking." Charon growled. "No fuckface, doesn't matter who is asking who? What governing body says we both can't marry her."

"Well I didn't ask you." Hancock frowned.

"I'm fine with the idea." Madeline's voice came calmly from behind.

Charon and Hancock looked at her. "Sorry?" Hancock swallowed hard.

Madeline sat her drink down. "Charon's got a point. John, I love you, with every fiber of my being. That'll never change. I guess the question is, do both of you like each enough to live together?"

The ghouls snapped their attention to each other. "..."

Charon smirked darkly.

Hancock's frown slowly formed into a wide smile.

Both of the ghouls looked to Madeline. Hancock nodded. "You know, I think this freak-show just took a hell of a sharp turn into some intense fun."

Madeline raised her eyebrow. "So we're three now?"

Charon stuck out his lower lip a bit and nodded. "Ghoul and a half." He looked at Hancock.

The mayor looked up with a disgruntled face. "I don't need reach to shot you."

"You need reach to pull the trigger." Charon stood back, smug.

Madeline choked, coughing trying to clear her lungs as she laughed. Charon startled chuckling, sparking the humor in Hancock till the three leaned against each other laughing together. The three returned to the party, taking fresh drinks, howling late into the night. Madeline stood, back to the bar watching Charon and Hancock get drunk and sing poorly late into the night.

The clatter of a bottle falling stirred Madeline from her dreamless sleep. Her head throbbed a bit as she sat up on her elbows. She looked around to see where she was. Hancock's personal bedroom in the statehouse was dimly lit by light filtering through dusty curtains and planks nailed over the windows. She pushed herself onto her elbows, she realized she was pinned into the bed by a leg draped over her back and another mass blocking her exit from the bed. Madeline looked to who the leg's owner and found Hancock snoring on his back, topless. The other mass was Charon, sleeping sitting up, arms crossed over his bare chest. Madeline groaned and stretched to sink back into the bed.

"Was wondering which of you would wake up first." Charon cracked an eye open to her.

Madeline rolled her head to look at him better. "How'd we get here?"

"Carried you and Hancock here. The toaster has Nugget." Charon explained.

"I gotta move." Madeline whined as she pulled herself to lay across Charon's leg and out from under Hancock's.

The mayor's snores stopped, he groaned and looked over. He saw Madeline happily curling herself along Charon's leg. "Already picking favorites?" He groaned again.

Hancock rose and moved to lay against Madeline s back. "Mads, you're always to over dressed in the morning." He whined, pushing a hand up beneath her top.

Madeline groaned and squirmed against Charon's leg. The taller ghoul pushing his knee up and out from beneath her. She slid down and into his chest as Hancock pursued her. Charon lifted her face up and pulled her into a deep kiss. Madeline muffled groan drew Hancock's attention. The ghouls shared a brief smirk, silent knowing expressions. Hancock mounted the back of Madeline's legs, swinging her hips as his thumbs worked the shorts down. He worked his bites and tongue down the contours of her back. Raising the hair along her body. Hancock shoved his sash off, his pants slacking along his thighs. Madeline groaning with a smile as Charon kept her mouth and chest occupied. Hancock pressed his tip just into her. He chuckled through his groan, she was slick and leaking.

"How long have you been wanting this?" Hancock cooed from behind her. Slowly pressing himself deeper and back out.

"Vegas." Madeline muttered, gripping into the mattress beneath Charon. Every push, sliding her down the larger ghoul's chest.

"And to think you were so innocent." Hancock chuckled, pushing much more into her. Madeline pushed back for more. Hancock pulled back.

Charon undid his pants, pulling himself free from the confines of his leathers. Stroking till Madeline took his shaft into her hand. "Rude to crush her dreams."

Hancock shot Charon a devilish smile. He grabbed her hips and thrusted his shaft's full length into her. Madeline shrieked. She grabbed Charon's legs for support as she swallowed him. Charon gasped, his body twitched hard. He weaved his hands in Madeline's hair and guided her bobbing. Charon sank into a deep slouch in the bed, groaning and gasping as Madeline's throat tightened and vibrated with moans and purrs. He could feel her tongue twisting as she would rise, pressing against him in her descents. Charon's hips matched her movements.

Charon's and Madeline's enjoyment spurred him further. Hancock leaned back, keeping a tight grip on her hips as he thrusted into her repeatedly. The heat and pressure was delightfully maddening as he struck deeper with each push. Madeline's hips kept pushing back to him, pushing him harder and deeper into her. It had been too long and he growled as he could feel his climax nearing. He pulled forward and put everything he had into his thrust. Hancock gasped and cursed under his breath, leaning down to press his head against her back. Madeline moaned his name from Charon's lap. It was enough to tip him. Hancock lifted her hips up and gave one final hard thrust, erupting into her. Madeline came with him, hard enough that it set off Charon down her throat. 

The three seized up together for a long moment. Madeline released Charon with a 'pop', laying her head and upper body in his lap, nuzzling his hip bone. She sighed in deep relief. Charon hadn't moved, his thumb stroking the back of her head. His fingers still woven in the disheveled mess. Hancock remained buried in her. Tracing his fingers along her skin, nipping lightly at her ribs. The three panted as they caught their breath.

Charon chuckled. "Ten minutes....called it."

Hancock growled against Madeline's skin. "She's been gone, I'm a bit out of practice."

"Don't ruin the moment boys..." Madeline bite Charon's hip. Jolting him up a bit.

The three slowly forced themselves apart. Clothing was returned to their owners. Charon and Hancock managed to dress without incident. Madeline stood from the bed to slip her shorts back on. Blood rushed from her head and she toppled into the floor with a undignified yelp. The ghouls broke into laughter as Hancock pulled her sit up.

Madeline laughed, smiling at the men. "I guess that could be the sexual equivalent to a standing ovation."

Fahrenheit had stopped Valentine at the stairs leading up to Hancock's room. Nugget rolled and squirmed in the dirt just a ways from him. The members of the Neighborhood Watch were unphased by the sounds coming from the Mayor's room. Fahrenheit had enough sense to know interruptions would be likely met with violence.

"I can come back." Valentine offered, wanting to not hear his friends throws of passion. "I don't need to wait."

Fahrenheit gave him a disinterested look. "Trust me, anywhere in Goodneighbor, you'd still hear them."

Valentine grumbled and resumed his wait, "A drink in hand might have muffled it for me."

The sound of doors opening cued Fahrenheit to let the synth upstairs. Valentine was unsure if he wanted to for fear of what he might find. Madeline would have been a lovely sight, but seeing his friend in the act was chalked up to the list of cons in that regard. The synth begrudgingly made his way up. Nugget following, climbing the stairs like a slinky in reverse. Valentine wasn't sure what was worse, watching the nightstalker climb stairs or the prospects of seeing Hancock naked. The nightstalker started to seem more appealing.

Valentine knocked loudly before pushing the door open. Madeline was dressed, seated on the couch. Hancock leaned back just at her side. The two looked over as Valentine came in. Charon stood as ominous as ever in a corner. Valentine looked questioningly at the open couch.

"Don't worry Nicky." Hancock chuckled, inhaling from a cigarette. "We used the bed."

Valentine shot a look at Charon. "..."

"We used the bed." Charon winked with a sinister grin.

The private eye sat roughly as Nugget pushed his body along the floor. "See you recovered from the memory pod."

Madeline nodded. "Nothing a little love and attention couldn't solve."

Valentine put a hand to his face. "Good lord..." He sighed and took a moment to collect himself. "Well while you three had fun. I did some digging through the playback of Madeline and I's trip together."

"Four is a crowd Valentine." Charon came over and sat on the other side of Madeline.

"Four is..." Nick took a moment to understand. "No! No, no, no. I-I, there isn't enough patience in me to jump on this bandwagon." He smiled and shook his head.

Charon groaned and rolled his head back. "I thought toasters were traditional wedding gifts."

Valentine's head twitched to the side. "I am not touching that..." He shook his head.

Madeline swatted Charon before he could continue. "Play nice." She stretched out her legs to rest atop the sassing ghoul's knee.

"Thank you Mads." Valentine sighed. "The escaped doctor is 'Brian Virgil. Kellogg was told to start at the glowing sea."

Hancock shrugged. "Not a problem for me or Charon. Even you, but smoothskin’s are going to have trouble there."

Valentine nodded. "Yeah, and I can already guess Madeline isn't letting you two go alone."

"Good thing rad-x exist." Madeline wiggled her feet and patted Hancock's leg as she got up. "I'll go see what Daisy has in stock. Shaun has waited long enough."

The three men watched as she left. Charon sat forward after hearing the main door close. "Hancock, something I wanted to ask you about Vegas."

Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Should I let you two talk?"

Hancock shook his head. "You're fine Nick." He turned his attention back to Charon.

"Duke's death." Charon set the context.

The atmosphere tanked, even Valentine felt the weight. He was filled in briefly on the deathclaws demise.

Hancock's face hardened. "What about it?"

"You had said Mads' brother killed him. That he died along with Duke." Charon paused for a long moment. "I didn't see the body."

"..." Hancock revisited the unwanted memory. With a clear head he saw it better. The mayor's face fell a bit. "No...you're right, Holiday's body was gone."

Valentine clicked his tongue. "Scavengers? Sure he had some good gear on him judging by the way he overtook three raider tribes and took down Madeline's deathclaws."

Hancock and Charon shook their heads. "No weapons or even a scrap of fabric left. No bones." Charon pointed out.

"He wasn't walking out there on his own. Not with that much blood." Hancock added.

Valentine asked the obvious question. "Who would want his corpse?"

The ghouls shrugged. "There would be a long list of people who'd kill just to piss on his grave." Hancock sat back.

The men fell into a heavily silence as they weighed the individuals they personally knew who had bad dealings with Holiday. Madeline returned with two full bottles of Rad-x.

She looked between the three, the room was disturbingly easy to read. "What's happened?"

Hancock shook it off first. "Nothing big, Sunshine." He smiled at her.

"Sounds like bullshit, but alright." She returned to her spot and handed the bottles to Hancock. "Enough Daisy says to get us through."

Valentine stood. "I can't hit the road on this one."

Madeline looked up with a mischievous smile. "Company?"

"No kid," Valentine smiled to correct her. "I still have work to do and Ellie has a big case for me that came down from way up north."

"Stay safe out there." Madeline said goodbye. Hancock and Charon giving similar send offs.

Hancock stood up from Madeline. "Well I suppose I should let the people know their mayor is heading out again."

Charon chuckled. "Feed your groupies before we go?"

Hancock snorted as he went through the balcony doors. Madeline and Charon scooted up as Hancock addressed the people of Goodneighbor. Protest and pleas where set aside by reassurances and promises of a faster return to them.

"What's the best goddamn free town in the Commonwealth?" Hancock fueled the crowd.

"Goodneighbor!" The crowd roared.

"Of the people!" Hancock tossed more to them.

"For the people!" They answered back.

Hancock praised his community and returned back into the office. He spied Charon clutching Madeline, nuzzling her neck. Hancock tossed a empty tin of mentats at Charon.

"Sharing is caring." Hancock growled.

Madeline laughed, kissed Charon and stood. She approached Hancock and kissed him deeply. "And we have places to be. Come on boys," She grabbed her bag from the hall. "we're burning daylight."

Hancock and Charon sighed and loaded up. Nugget throwing himself at them till Charon slung the nightstalker over his shoulder.

The glowing sea was still the better part of a days travel as they set up and made camp. Charon was fighting with Nugget as the nightstalker choked on a rock too big for his throat. Hancock sifted through his chems and the groups food. Madeline finished with the fire and felt her heart swell. Watching the two ghouls she bound herself to filled her whole being with joy. Even as they argued between each other, this was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"I love you both so much." She muttered quietly to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Resurrection
> 
> Glowing Sea and Dr. Virgil
> 
> Hunting Coursers

Darkness filled the expanse of his senses. No feeling, no sounds, no light. Pure encompassing void. His consciousness swam in it. The absence of anything filled him with disappointment. He had expected something. Fires, stink of burning flesh and the stabbing pain of pitch forks. Perhaps even little red imps. He received nothing of the sort. He felt weight increase, giving shape in his mind to his body. Chest, stomach, legs, an arm. A arm. He felt the flicker of joy swirl through him. He nearly forgotten, his opponent had taken one. The tingling phantom feelings of the limb danced through his mind. What a delightfully bizarre sensation. He released his focus and let his mind wash it's way aimlessly through the abyss. Was this peace? How dull.

Beeping crept into the void, drawing his mind back in on itself. The feeling of drifting had given way to heavy feeling of laying on something solid and flat. His body disregarded a command to move. Voices sounded in the distance. He tried to listen, he couldn't make any of it out. It was muddled by the louder pulse of beeping. He became acutely aware of his eyes, forcing them to pry themselves open. White light broke into the void. Pain rocketed through his body, his hair standing up in the wake. Pupils contracted as he adjusted to the new visions before him. His brain throbbed and kicked against his skull. Molten amber eyes shifted to see his new environment.

A woman in a white lab coat stood over him, taking notes on a clipboard. She hadn't noticed him yet. A rush of rage shot through him. His body finally responded to his commands. His hand flew up and snatched the pen from the woman. He threw his body into hers and drove the pen into her neck. She screamed only a moment before she slumped into death beneath him. He ripped the pen back, blood covering his arm, chest and speckling his face and shaggy blonde hair.

The room's door slide open in a rush as two coursers entered, rifle aimed. The man stood, stepping across his victim to greet the synth killers. He mentally readied for an attack when a voice came up from behind them. A third man entered the room. An older looking man in a similar lab coat to the dead women.

"Stand down. We expected a rough encounter when he woke up." The man spoke to the coursers.

The blond straightened himself and watched the older man.

"Welcome back from the dead, Mr. Holiday." The man greeted cautiously. "I have a proposition for you."

Holiday wiped some blood from his face. "You should have let me sleep. But I suppose I'll hear you out. Payment for the women."

From horizon to horizon, all there was to see was blasted landscape and a thick green fog. Radiation storms raged all around and the pipboy's Geiger counter screeching on Madeline's wrist had fallen from panic to distant white noise. Charon and Hancock walked easily enough through the terrain. Madeline was slower. She was really wishing she had a suit of power armorer for this. Maxson's smug face flashed through her mind. Madeline stood straight and huffed, unwilling to give even the Maxson in her head the satisfaction of her wanting Brotherhood equipment. Madeline had given up on carrying Nugget, she dragged him by the harness as they made they're way through.

Charon came over and checked the map on the pipboy. They were just over the halfway point. He assured Madeline the end was near. Hancock had remained closer for a ways longer until Charon started poking at him. The ghouls bickered and discussed the Glowing Sea. Madeline had taken her last Rad-X of the first bottle. She needed to save the second for the trip back. Not anything she wanted to worry Hancock and Charon about. She could make it.

The ground corrected her as she slumped over and collapsed into the radiated soil. She was using all her energy to fight back sleep. The ghouls hadn't noticed and she was too exhausted to call out. Nugget laid next to her head. Pawing at her face, biting at her hair and throwing all his body into trying to pull at her. Madeline couldn't fight sleep back anymore. There was a blast of air right by her face, sniffing and growling right above her. She felt her body lift as sleep consumed her.

"Why the fuck weren't you watching her?!" A voice growled

"I trusted her to be fine." Another argued.

Hancock's voice came back. "Sure, she nearly dies on us and a random ass deathclaw runs her out."

"Yeah." Charon sighed. "Gotta admit I didn't see that part coming."

Madeline cracked her eyes open. Hancock's face appeared to her first.

"Mads?" Hancock whispered.

"Deathclaw?" Madeline rasped. Charon blurred features nodded.

"You must have fainted." Charon explained. "Next thing we knew some green glowing deathclaw was running by with you in his mouth."

Madeline sat up and looked around to see the reptile. In the distance, shadowed by the fog of the Glowing Sea was a deathclaw. It threw off green light from it's body. She smiled and waved to it. The deathclaw bobbed a few times before vanishing deeper into the fog.

"Where are we?" Madeline looked to the ghouls. Hancock checking her over for injuries.

Charon pointed to the fog. "Just outside the other side of the glowing sea. We need to go back in. I met a couple people from the Church of Atom. They pointed a place for me to check."

"You?" Madeline groaned as she sat forward.

"He went back in. Neither of us wanted you back in there." Hancock explained.

She nodded. "Fair enough. I'm much better now."

Hancock shook his head. "Not happening. You are staying right here."

The ghouls stood and started back for the fog. "You stay with Nugget and keep yourself safe. No more radiation for you." Hancock kissed her cheek as he turned back to Charon.

The cave was perched up a massive hill. They carefully made their way up, throwing themselves into the cave entrance. Charon's legs hung out as he rolled over to catch his breath. Hancock laid on his stomach, muttering into the rock. The two collected themselves. Tin cans on chains and other traps littered the short path. A turret thumped on it's tripod, unresponsive as it's sensors passed over the ghouls. A voice came from the back.

"Who's there?" The sounds of something large moving reached the ghouls.

Charon and Hancock traded looks. "Just need some help."

A towering super mutant pushed his way into the room. He pushed his glasses back with a giant chubby finger. "I don't accept visitors."

"We're just needing some help getting into a place." Hancock slung his shotgun.

"Reason eliminates most every normal location." Virgil eyed the ghouls.

Hancock nodded. "Dr. Virgil, we're looking to break into the Institute."

The super mutant broke out laughing. "You two are mad! What would a couple of ghouls want inside the Institute?"

"The wife sent us on an errand." Charon grumbled.

"Wife?" Virgil wiped the amused tear from his eyes. "You both married the same women. Suddenly, breaking into the Institute makes a bit more sense."

"You helping or not?" Hancock matched the other ghouls temper.

"You can't just walk in." Virgil started coming up with excuses.

Charon shook his head. "It's teleportation. We know, killed Kellogg and got the basics from his memory."

The cave was silent for a moment.

"You killed Kellogg?" Virgil didn't bother to hide the surprise.

Hancock shrugged. "Two of us, the wife, a toaster and a explosive puking snake dog."

Virgil chuckled once. "I suppose it would take the strangest group to take down someone like Kellogg. I'll help, but I need a favor in return."

"Expected as much. What do you want?" Charon asked flatly.

"There is a strain of the FEV virus that did this to me. Bring it back so I can reverse this."

The ghouls groaned. "Cure a super mutant, tall order." Hancock crossed his arms. "Didn't think that was possible."

Virgil growled. "Oh right, make blueprints from shotty memories to teleport three people into the most heavily guarded organization in the Commonwealth. Tall order."

Hancock put his hands up. "Touché, we'll do it. What do you need to get us in there?"

"Every courser has a chip that allows them to teleport in and out of the Institute." Virgil explained, pulling down paper and something to write with. "If you want all three of you, you'll clearly need three chips, and three pipboys."

"Three chips, two more pipboys." Charon summed up. "Short list."

"I'll be shocked if you manage to get even one chip." Virgil turned away. "Till next time, if there is one."

Madeline had given up playing 'fetch' with nugget. Each rock she threw was chased and then swallowed. Nugget curled in her lap, tail swishing figure eights in the sand beside her. Madeline's head bobbed up and down as she struggled to fend off sleep. Her salvation came with Hancock and Charon jogging up. She stretched, Nugget sliding off into the sand. She rose to her feet, her legs still wobbling from the radiation.

Hancock pulled ahead and eased her back down. "Like I want your clumsy ass walking, let alone standing."

"We have a job to do before we can get the plans." Charon grabbed up Nugget by his scruff as Hancock took Madeline onto his back.

Madeline was given rad-x, the three headed back into the glowing sea. "What did the doctor want?"

"Kill three coursers." Hancock scoffed.

"Oh yeah, sure..." Madeline shook her head. "Nothing too big."

Hancock threw the empty rad-x bottle to the side as they cleared the remaining radiation of the glowing sea. Madeline breathed heavy on his back. Charon had mentioned halfway through the land claimed by radiation that it was possible that Madeline had a resistance to the anti-rads chems. Hancock became more determined to move faster after that. The group tossed themselves into a hiding spot in an empty building as they recovered.

Madeline fought for breath and consciousness. "Coursers. How do...we find one?"

"After you sleep." Charon growled. "You're useless right now."

"Ever the charmer." Madeline laughed between heaving breaths. Her body was starting to feel better. Slowly.

Hancock flicked a rock at Charon. "Less dickness."

"..." Charon considered a quip. The look on Hancock's face deterred him.

"It's all your pipboy. The doctor told us on our way out, their frequency is on the pipboy radio."

Madeline chuckled and pushed to lay herself across the rubble. "Sounds like a plot convince if I ever heard of one."

The ghouls looked confused. Madeline shook her head and smiled. "Not much for fiction readers are you?"

Both shook their heads.

"Fair." Madeline muttered as her head was lifted and laid back down on Hancock's thigh. "Sleep does sound so pleasant right now."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Charon growled, standing to take first watch.

Madeline slept soundly. Waking sometime later, her head on something furry. She turned her head a bit to see Nugget's fur rising and falling in her face. Madeline had been re-positioned onto a flat surface in a corner, Nugget's stomach and chest serving as her pillow. Hancock and Charon standing by a destroyed wall. She remained still and watched the ghouls for a moment as dawn's first light bleed onto the streets and walls.

"That is some shit work. Your contract didn't allow you to refuse?" Hancock blew a puff of air into the barrel of his shotgun.

"I can't disobey my contract holder." Charon's back was pressed to the wall. "There is no way I can explain it so you'll understand."

"True enough, but women and kids. Didn't that stick with you?" Hancock snapped the gun closed.

Charon nodded a few times. "More than I'd openly admit. Just because I had to do it, doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

"Good to know. So Mads has your contract?" Hancock leaned against the other wall.

Charon's face twisted a bit. "She gave it to me, but I can't own my contract. Best I could settle on was just holding the papers for her."

"What if I burn them? She do it?" Hancock offered.

The taller ghoul shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea what that would do. Not exactly up to find out. We have enough on our plates."

Hancock looked up at Charon. "Hold up, you regretting hopping on this freakshow?"

Head shook no. "I'm here aren't I? I get laid, fed and something to shoot at that isn't under the age of five. Not much else I could ask for."

The mayor chuckled. "Mads came about a breath away of dying for me. She'll take care of you Ladders."

"'Ladders'?" Charon repeated.

"Yeah, Ladders. Everyone and their mother needs one to get up in your face." Hancock explained with a shit eating grin.

Charon smirked back. "Real fucking clever."

Madeline chuckled, drawing the ghouls attentions. Hancock smiled and came over. "Well Sunshine is up with the dawn."

She sat up fully, Nugget gargling an argument against it. A hand pat to his face shushed the nightstalker.

"Not much choice." Madeline stretched, catching Hancock's kiss. "'Morning to you to."

Charon shouldered his shotgun. "We need to get on the road. We've been here to long."

Hancock nodded, watching Madeline hoist Nugget into her arms. She shoulder the gauss up and looked to the men.

Charon took the lead, letting Madeline and Hancock figure out the pipboy as they walked on. Several hours into following faint 'beeps' from the pipboy led to the three becoming increasingly short tempered. It was near Greenetech Genetics building that the beep became stronger. Madeline shoved her arm out, the screen showing a percentage. She took to a run against the ghoul's warnings. Charon snapped at Hancock as Madeline tripped over a boulder. She turned and gave the rock a swift kick. It moved. Pincer claws came up in a flurry with the dreaded chittering of the mirelurks. Buck shot ricochet to the walls as the Mirelurk turned it's shell to the ghouls. The mirelurk trilled and clicked it's claws as it scuttled in a rush at Madeline. She scrambled several feet before she had a chance to pull her gauss forward.

The ghouls couldn't see anything as the gauss sounded several times. The mirelurk slumped forward, covering Madeline. The men worked to shove the dead crab over. Madeline gasped for air, covered in Mirelurk blood and guts. She looked up at the ghouls with a look of pure disgust.

"I absolutely hate seafood." Madeline let Hancock and Charon pull her to her feet.

"Doubt the mirelurk cared, everything is food." Charon pointed out.

Hancock laughed, watching Madeline flicked off Mirelurk blood. "Nugget thinks everything is food."

The three went quiet a moment as something none of them could put their finger on, nipped at them. The sound of scraping and slurping made it clear.

"Damnit...NUGGET, NO!" Madeline shrieked before even looking down. She dove back to the giant mutant crab. Nugget half buried in the corpse, eating his fill. Tail wagging hard enough to blur it.

The pipboy led them right up to the door of a building. A butchered raider corpse sliding down the wall. The three checked each other for objections, there was none. Charon dropped Nugget next to the corpse. The nightstalkers stomach was distended beyond capacity. His head and tongue lowed out to the side, bleating quietly in bliss. Nugget wasn't going anywhere. Any potential attackers were likely to get doused in a torrent of vomit and mirelurk meat. There wasn't any concern for the nightstalker's safety.

Charon and Hancock took point as Madeline came up behind them. They could head raiders above them screaming about invaders. Madeline grabbed the back of the ghoul's clothing, keeping her focus on the catwalk above. Two pure white power armors stalked by, laser rifles gunning down fleeing raiders.

"We got two." Madeline muttered.

The men nodded. They started up the passages, raider corpses leading the way. A few stragglers survived. Hancock was quick to put them down with silent kills from his blades. No one wanted to draw the attention of the coursers just yet. Rumor had it that they had super senses and could become invisible. Either rumor was met with a strong desire for it to be bullshit. They came to find the first courser cornering a pair of raiders. Charon gestured for them to be quiet. The raiders shrieked, catching the fading attention of the courser. The taller ghoul rushed up and expertly shoved the blade through the lining and into the neck's spine. The courser seized up before collapsing to the ground. Hancock and Madeline highfived the taller ghoul. The raiders were told to run.

Charon went flying back. Something had slammed into his face and sent him reeling away. Red lasers zipped across Madeline and Hancock as they fell back for cover. Charon was down for the count. Hancock looked to Madeline across the door from him.

"Any bright ideas?" The mayor broke cover to fire a shot. He saw nothing but sparks from the buck shot striking metal. Invisible.

"BoS had a little on coursers." Madeline flinched as a laser narrowly missed her arm. "They're programmed for extreme combat."

Hancock growled. "Baby....that's pretty fucking obvious!" He yelled.

Madeline groaned in aggravation. "They're not programmed for dancing!" She looked hard at Hancock with a smile.

"You're joking." Hancock fired again. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"You got a better idea?" Madeline broke cover to fire a few shots. The Gauss's energy briefly framed the courser's leg.

Hancock matched her earlier groan. "They know we're hear now, so no. I got nothing."

Madeline nodded and fired several shots at the estimated height of the power armor. The courser shook his head. Hancock leapt out of cover and took Madeline's hand, pulling her into the catwalk with him. She called out the song title, she opted for 'Cuban Pete'. The samba would keep them moving briskly in a pattern the courser wouldn't be able to follow. Hancock took Madeline by the hip and pressed her to him in a sway.

They call me Cuban Pete  
...  
I'm the king of the Rumba beat  
When I play the maracas I go  
Chic-chic-ky-boom  
Chic-chic-ky-boom

Hancock twirled and slide Madeline against his body, forehead to forehead closer to the courser. The Institute killer's shots going missing wide as it miscalculated predictions of the pairs movements.

Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete  
I'm the craze of my native street  
When I start to dance everything goes  
Chic-chic-ky-boom  
Chic-chic-ky-boom  
...  
The senoritas they sing  
And they swing with "terampero"  
...  
It's very nice! So full of spice! 

Hancock's shotgun swung out and hit it's target into the courser's leg. Madeline's gauss picking a shot into it's elbow joint. Hancock dipped her backward, pulling a leg up against him. He bite at her collar bone as he spun them to opposite sides. The courser missing as they traded.

And when they dance in they bring  
A happy ring that "era keros"  
Are singing a song  
...  
All the day long  
...  
So if you like the beat  
Take a lesson from Cuban Pete  
And I'll teach you to  
Chic-chic-ky-boom  
Chic-chic-ky-boom  
Chic-chic-ky-boom 

Madeline threw her arms up, firing the gauss into the courser's other arm, disarming him. She fell back into Hancock's open arms, hands pushing down along her body to right her. She swung her hips as she backed them to the side of the killer robot. She turned in his arms, dodging a kick from the courser.

He's a really modest guy  
...  
Although he's the hottest guy  
In Havana, in Havana

She pushed her forehead to his, their shoulders pushing and pulling to each other as he lifted her up onto his hips.

Si, senorita I know  
That you would like a Chic-ky-boom-chick  
...  
It's very nice - so full of spice  
...  
I'll place my hand on your hip  
And if you will just give me your hand  
Then we shall try  
Just you and I 

Hancock rolled his hips beneath her, sinking them down to the floor. The coursers fist catching in the wall above them. He turned his head with Madeline's mock slaps. Hancock took handfuls of her ass and lifted her once again. Her gauss coming up with the movement, pushing the muzzle to the coursers neck. She pulled the trigger, removing the coursers head.

"Shake your booty, daddy, wow! See ya'!" Hancock let her twirl out of his grasp.

The courser lay dead at their feet, the two breathing hard from the dance. Madeline was grinning ear to ear at the mayor.

"If I never found another reason why I married you," Hancock pointed to the courser, "I'd give this every single time I'd be asked."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finish gathering chips
> 
> Stopping in Diamond City to see Valentine
> 
> Back to Goodneighbor - Meeting Kent and Deacon
> 
> Mads and Deacon retrieve Silver Shroud costume
> 
> Deacon gets in trouble with Charon and Hancock

Chapter 24

 

Charon sat up with a painful groan. He rubbed his jaw and looked over to see Madeline pinned to a wall fighting not to scream, Hancock driving into her. The taller ghoul fell back and groaned in frustration. He made a mental note to get their shared wife alone for some 'quality time' since the two decided now was an opportune moment for a quickie. Charon waited for them to finish, resting his head into his hands behind him. He didn't have to wait long. Hancock had common sense enough not to draw out their entanglement. Charon sat up, impassive watching them as blissful moans filled the doorway.

"See I missed something." Charon grumbled.

Hancock chuckled, sliding free and helping Madeline pull her shorts up. "One should never miss a chance to appreciate their wife."

"More so when killer robots are lurking?" Charon picked himself and his shotgun up.

"That is the most important time to do so." Hancock tied his sash over his belt.

Madeline turned and leaned against the wall, gauss still in her hand. "I am not complaining at gold opportunities."

"I'll get my own. My turn isn't falling behind without a fight." Charon stroked Madeline's face.

The final courser was tracked to the top of the tower. Hancock took a grenade from his coat, smiling. Madeline tapped Charon to follow her into the room. Hancock took the back as Charon and Madeline loudly entered.

"Courser! Oh shit!" Madeline cursed loudly. The courser turning toward her and the taller ghoul.

Charon put his hands up. "We're just here on a raider extermination job. We have no beef with you."

The courser started toward them, rifle raised. "How did you get past the other two coursers?"

Madeline shook her head. "You're the first we've seen."

"There's two more? Oh god no." Charon tried to not underplay the acting.

Hancock crept as low and quietly as he could.

The courser growled. "You couldn't have gotten up here without seeing them. Identify yourselves."

"I'm Cheech." Madeline threw out the first name she could think of.

"Chong." Charon answered.

Hancock silently pulled the pin from the grenade. He started moving to setting it between the coursers legs.

"My archives indicate those names are ninety two point three percent chance to be fake. Last chance, identify yourselves." The courser charged his rifle.

Hancock counted down from three with his fingers and nodded just as he dove out of the way. Charon grabbed Madeline's arm and threw themselves outside the door. The explosion was deafening. No sound came from the room. Madeline raised herself up on Charon's chest.

She smiled at him. "I love how quick you move."

"I'd love you on top of me more often," Charon started, smirking at her. "But I can still smell Hancock." He jabbed.

Madeline stuck her elbows out and put her chin in her palms. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"Bite me." Charon growled as he sat up, letting Madeline slide harmlessly to the floor.

"Later." Madeline swatted the taller ghoul. "We have some brains to dig through."

Madeline came back into the room first. The cloud of dirt swirled as it settled onto the ground. The raiders and others in the room were dead from shrapnel. Hancock poked his head up from cover. He removed his hat and used it to dust himself off as he stood. Charon and Madeline came over to him. He was free of shrapnel and burns. Madeline turned to see the shoulders and head of the courser had survive the grenade.

"John, honey, what was in that grenade." Madeline pushed the remains with her foot.

Hancock laughed and crossed his arms as he examined his work. "Homebrew."

"Cereal box recipe." Charon guessed.

The mayor turned with a raised eyebrow, "Feeling a bit salty for being left in the cold?"

Charon matched Hancock's expression. "I have plenty of salty for her. I don't need any from you."

Madeline was left to pull the chip from the courser Hancock had blown up. The mayor took the samba courser and Charon went to pull the chip from the first. They met up a some time later at Charon's corpse. They each confirmed their chips were all the same before finding a safe place to rest for the day. They argued about staying in Greenetech Genetics building, but logic won out when they all realized that the Institute might send more to see why three coursers failed to check in on the same day.

Snoring was what woke Madeline. She sat up from her thin blanket between Hancock and Charon. Nugget was passed out, draped over a iron bar. She twisted to check Charon, he wasn't snoring. Madeline sighed and looked to Hancock, snoring and drooling. She slipped free of the sheets and started for a private corner. Nature called.

He waited a couple minutes before opening his eyes and stealing a look at Hancock. Charon rose and followed after Madeline. He waited outside the building she choose. As she rounded the corner, he snatched her by her wrist and shoved into the opposite side of the room. Madeline yelped as Charon cornered her. She looked up at him with a smirk.

"You don't wait do you?" Madeline was unbuckling his belts.

Charon lowered to curl around her. "I'm not hearing a request."

Madeline craned her neck back for him. "I'm not seeing any hustle either."

Something slick drizzled along his face. Hancock's eyes snapped open. He looked up with a panicked expression. Nugget's face pointed down at him, drool oozing from his mouth. The mayor shuddered. He sat up and shooed the nightstalker. The empty expanse of the shelter loomed over him. Hancock looked around the room to see Madeline was missing. Charon was conveniently absent as well.

"Sonva..." Hancock flew to his feet and stepped out into the street. 

The sound of something crashing drew him to the building across the street. He kept to the wall till he found a gap. Charon's bare back was unmistakable. Hancock didn't have to guess who the ghoul had beneath him. The mayor shook his head and made his way back to the camp site. He was going to have to compliment Charon on his timing. Hancock hadn't expected the taller ghoul to make good on his word so quickly. Hearing Madeline yelp back at the camp made Hancock amend his task. He was going to need to step up his game if his friend could get her that loud.

Hancock checked the bag, taking some Med-x for himself as he confirmed the courser chips were still there. Supplies were to low for another run through the Glowing Sea. The three were going to have to make a stop in a nearby town for rad-x and food. Hancock looked where they were and groaned loudly. They were going to have to make a stop in Diamond City. Again.

Diamond City was as receptive to the group as usual. Hancock and Charon were accustom to it, Madeline remained annoyed and combative to the hecklers. The taller ghoul forced Madeline to give him the caps so he could go resupply them. He cited her short purchase of rad-x for herself. Hancock and Madeline headed to Valentine's Detective Agency. The old synth was more than happy to bring them in. After the business with Kellogg, he was beginning to wonder how everything had panned out.

"You got the courser chips and now you have to head back into the glowing sea?" Valentine tapped a pack of smoke on his wrist.

Hancock nodded. "Yeah, this women actually managed to kill one with dance moves."

Valentine and Ellie laughed. "Sounds dramatic, but alright." Valentine shot down.

Madeline gasped slightly. "Nick Valentine, are you implying I'm a liar? That's cold even for you."

Valentine shook his head. "No such thing kid. Hancock here tends to dress up a story when he can." He smiled at the ghoul.

Hancock was going to argue, Charon's entrance interrupted them. They all settled in around the synths desk. Supplies were divided between the three travelers.

"If we get the plans from Virgil, we still have a problem." Charon pointed out.

Everyone listened intently to Charon.

"We need someone to translate and build it." Charon took a bit into some Brahmin jerky.

There was a collective nod. "Talk to Amari in Goodneighbor. She has some connections." Valentine noted.

Hancock cracked his knuckles and slouched back in the chair. "I always love going home."

Madeline cheered quietly as she bagged her things. She stood, the ghouls rising with her. "We best be going then." She leaned over the desk and gently kissed Valentine's cheek. "Thank you for always letting us in. For all the help you give."

She turned and ducked out ahead of the ghouls. The remaining people in the room were quiet. Hancock caught the shocked look on Valentine's face.

"Kissed by an angel, eh there Nicky?" Hancock laughed and headed out behind Madeline.

Charon met eyes with Valentine. "No." Charon left.

Ellie stood by the synth. "What was the 'no' about?" She asked, an annoyed edge to her voice.

Valentine chuckled and hid his face behind his tipped hat. "No more room in the circus." He explained.

Goodneighbor was a buzz with the return of Hancock, Madeline and Charon. They stayed at the third rail for drinks and good company. They eventually made it back to the statehouse for the sleep. Amari would be there all the same in the morning.

Madeline awoke before the men. She crawled backwards from the bed and stood with a stretch. She headed out, meeting Fahrenheit in the hall. The women shared an approving nod before carrying on. Madeline made her way out and to the Memory Den. She felt at home in Goodneighbor. The guards smiled at her, citizens recognized her, and shop vendors waved as she passed them by.

Irma turned to face Madeline. "My dear, how lovely to see the wife of Goodneighbor stop in."

Madeline chuckled, "Come on Irma, this town isn't about formalities." She saw a ghoul standing next to Irma. "Friend?"

"Hm?" Irma glanced at the ghoul. "Oh this is Kent. He's a patron here."

"Hi." Madeline beamed at him. "I'm..."

"Madeline, Hancock's wife. Everyone knows you." Kent chuckled, looking away. "If it isn't too much trouble, can I hire you?"

Irma smirked with Madeline. "Kent..." Madeline shook her head. "I work for free for the people of Goodneighbor. What are you after?"

Kent fiddled with his hands. "Well, I was hoping to get the Silver Shroud costume from Hubris comics. I'm not much of a fighter so I can't do it on my own."

Madeline nodded. "I'd be happy to Kent."

The ghoul beamed at Madeline, "Seriously? Oh that's wonderful thank you!"

Irma led Kent back to his room as Madeline waved. She bounced down the stairs to Amari's clinic. She stopped just beyond the threshold. The doctor was surprised to see Madeline so soon again after the fiasco with Holiday and Kellogg's memories. Regardless, Amari sat her tools down and came to Madeline. The two hugged and separated to sit on a nearby couch.

Amari folded her hands in her lap. "I must admit, I'm surprised you came back."

"Goodneighbor is home, no matter what happens here." Madeline smiled, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "I'm needing some help."

"Help? Anything for you and Hancock." Amari nodded.

"I'm going to be getting some heavy technical plans to bust into the Institute. I need someone who can read them." Madeline explained.

Amari hm'ed a moment, thinking. "There is a gentlemen that hangs out around the fountain in front of Daisy's shop. His sunglasses are the most notable feature."

"How will some guy in sunglasses help?" Madeline face twisted oddly.

Amari chuckled. "Trust me. If he asks you a strange question, just tell him, 'mine's in the shop'."

Madeline sighed, closed her eyes and slouched back. "Super secret spy stuff. Fun." She thanked Amari. "I'll go give the guy a test run and see if he's okay to travel with. I don't need the boys killing him."

The fountain was near the gate of Goodneighbor. Madeline choose to let Hancock and Charon get some much needed rest. She needed to stretch her legs as it was. She looked around till she saw a man trying to sweep the cobblestone. He sported a large pair of sunglasses. Madeline groaned, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Excuse me." Madeline approached. "I was wondering if you could help me?"

The man looked up at her. He shot glances left and right before lean forward to her. "Do you have a Geiger counter?"

Madeline's face fell flat. "Mine's in the shop." She answered.

The man stood straight. "Awesome. See my contact trust you. My name is Deacon." He jutted a thumb back at himself.

"And I'm not that impressed yet. How are you suppose to help me?" Madeline crossed her arms.

Deacon gasped a bit. "Baby girl, I'm hurt. Deacon is the master of many talents and faces."

"Call me 'Baby girl' again and I'll be giving you a master lesson in broken bones." Madeline's voice was cold.

Deacon put his hands up. "Alright, my bad. So what are you needing from me?"

"Before I trust you at all, I want you to run a small job with me." Madeline shifted her weight to one leg.

"Are we dress shopping?" Deacon feigned excitement. "A test drive before you commit. Safe choice, I'm game."

Madeline tapped her foot. "We need to get the Silver Shroud costume from Hubris Comics."

"Ohh can I be Mistress of Mystery?" Deacon started for the gate.

"..." Madeline sighed and followed. "Only if I can shot you."

Deacon yammered on and on behind Madeline. Quick fire references to old world movies and deep lore inside jokes from others. Accents twisting words from actors dead longer than most anyone in the Wasteland had been alive. Even longer than some of the pre-war ghouls. There was no real describable way to know how Deacon know all these references. She chalked it up to him having far too much time on his hands to go digging for old holotapes. Some she recognized from fans in the Brotherhood of Steel, but she didn't tell the spy that for fear of him never shutting up. Madeline clutched her Gauss rifle tight, trying to maintain a dash of a sense of composure so that she might have the strength not to shoot the man. As the sign for Hubris comics rose over the horizon, Deacon stepped up to Madeline.

"So what does the sultry Wife of Goodneighbor want with The Deacon of the Night." He smiled wide at her, laying the charm on thick.

Madeline tried to step faster ahead of him. "...'Baby Girl'," She returned his previously offered pet name back with disdain. "If that is really your super spy nickname, I will shoot you purely on principle."

He held up a hand and lowered his head in submission. "Sorry darlin’..." He caught himself. "Sorry, sorry, Madeline, no it's not. I'm just messing."

"I think I would be more confused if you said something serious." Madeline scoffed in disdain. "Look, I have sources I trust that led me to you. Try not to disappoint the people I actually like."

"Oh so that means there are people you trust less than me?" He beamed, stepping backward expertly over a fallen beam.

Madeline raised an eyebrow at the step. It did require some skill. Still, this man's personality grated her. She began to wonder if this was how Holiday felt about everyone. The desire to maim and torture Deacon was only less than her need to get the job finished. Holiday had treated everyone as if they were cattle. Either they were useful to him or they looked like they'd be fun to 'play with'. Both options usually led to something bloody and someone in tears. Typically not Holiday. Deacon was beginning to push Madeline to cross what she felt was the line her brother had drew in the sands in regards to civilization. Madeline had to admit, she was considering inching over just once.

"Sure, a steaming pile of mutant hound shit, broken toenail clippers and raider being genuinely respectful." She paused as Deacon's face dimmed a bit. "Personally the toenail clippers might have a more endearing personality."

"You the embodiment of the next Ice Age, that was frigid for any human." Deacon questioned darkly as they stepped in front of the comic shop.

"Guess that makes me a force of nature then doesn't it?" Madeline shrugged, pushing the man aside gently with the nose of her rifle. "Alright 'Beacon', show me what you got."

Deacon's face changed, for what Madeline could tell that wasn't covered by aviator sunglasses. His jaw tightened and his lips sealed shut. The man in white t-shirt and blue jeans pulled a Walther PPK with a long suppressor from the end from his back. He pushed his free palm over the pronounced curve of his hair and turned to go in. He checked over his shoulder to see if Madeline was ready. A nod and she sured up her grip on the gauss.

The man silently took the door handle in his palm and slowly turned it, letting the door slowly swing open. There was a heavy silence in the air inside the shop. Most of the shelves that once held comics and other assorted merchandise were tipped against one another. All were empty at first glance. Deacon curled and led the way with his pistol. Madeline came up behind him, standing tall with the gauss tight to her shoulder. Dust and flecks of debris fluttered through the air with the pairs intrusion. Bits twisting to reflect faint beams of light, drawing much needed attention to the silver flashes of red herrings. Her back felt exposed without Hancock or Charon there. The world suddenly seemed like it had a sniper trained on her back without Duke breathing down her neck.

Without Duke.

A unstoppable break in her voice snapped out as the confrontation with her greatest heartache hit her. Deacon snapped a look back at her, missing the Mr. Jangles trip alarm just next to them. The mechanical toy monkey immediately began shrieking and bashing its cymbals together. The angry disturbed cries of feral ghouls filled the tiny comic book shop. A hand snatched hold of Madeline's ankle. She screamed and whipped her guass down to unleash panic fire at whatever had grabbed her.

Deacon flew into action. He grabbed Madeline by the shoulder and shoved her harshly to the counter. His shots expertly picked through each of victims. Each bullet killing it's target, some passing through to kill the bunched up ferals. Madeline fired to pick off stragglers, ghoul after charging ghoul dropped as they rushed to close in. Eventually the ferals sounds were distant and muffled by the ceiling above them. There was more, but Madeline and Deacon were going to have to find them. The man stuffed his pistol in the back of his pants and pulled a long cloth from his pocket and dropped to Madeline's feet.

He wrapped her bloody scrapped ankle with the cloth. "That was a rush. You 'bout came out of your skin there." Deacon looked up at her from behind the sunglasses. "Can't say I expected that from someone who married Hancock."

Madeline frowned and looked away, regretting it as she found herself starring at the dead face of a ghoul beside her. "Screaming monkey and being grabbed suddenly will spook most anyone." She couldn't help but see John and Charon's faces in the dead ghoul. She looked back at Deacon, eye level. "You missed the monkey, hardly spy quality."

"Spies are just old stories. Real thing is very different." Deacon defended himself. "You want to talk about it?" His face became unreadable.

"Talk about what?" Madeline felt her defenses prickle.

Deacon took his gun out and swapped the spent magazine. "That squeak you let out before Mr. Jangles gave his two star performance."

"No." Madeline answered flatly and reloaded her guass. Pushing past Deacon, heading for the stairs leading to the next level.

The remaining ghouls were easier to dispatch than the ones they had encountered on the ground floor. Going into a fight prepared was always much smoother than getting caught with pants down. The pair sifted through the rooms till they came to a small filming room, a Sliver Shroud costume on a mannequin some feet away in front of a set of cameras on wheeled stands. Madeline made quick work of stripping the characters clothing and stuffing it into a bag. She turned to see Deacon standing with his arms crossed.

"So we come to a crossroads." Deacon said, a warm tone to an ominously worded sentence.

Madeline froze, mentally preparing herself for Deacon to turn on her. "If you say so. I'd say we simply came to the next part of this job. Getting back."

"Crossroads, Kitten." Deacon emphasized. "I'm not helping with another part of this till I know what I'm getting into. I trusted you, I'd say it's time to repay that with a little trust my way."

"I let you walk behind me," Madeline scowled. "Isn't that enough for you Bacon." She played to use anything but his actual name till he stopped using 'pet names' for her.

Deacon shook his head. "Not enough, give me something here." He sat his butt on a display case, crossing his ankles. "What are you needing me for? You said you had sources that led you to me."

"..."

"Overall objective." Deacon opened a palm to gesture to her pipboy. "Unlike you and your pipboy, I don't have a mission list with snappy names."

"Infiltrating the Institute." Madeline answered with a guarded tone.

Deacon chuckled. "Wow, okay I could have sworn I heard you say 'infiltrating the Institute', but I gotta be wrong." He sighed, body relaxing. "No one knows where the entrance is."

"All hung up on a door. Seriously, it's a tree of knowledge issue." Madeline growled. Being patronized was one of her most disliked habits from people.

The man looked back, adjusting his sunglasses. "Tree of what?" He was lost.

Madeline sighed and groaned harshly. "Fucks sake. Biblical, the forbid tree of knowledge. Eve ate the fruit of the tree."

Deacon lit up. "Oh yeah, eve and the apple story. Pre-war religion reference for the win there, Pumpkin."

"The book never mentions an apple, Beeper." Madeline scowl deepened. "Just fruit. Everyone in the Commonwealth is hung up on 'apple' when there never was one."

Deacon's mouth fell slightly open. "There isn't a door is there?"

Madeline shook her head. "Quid Pro Quo done?" She asked, lowering the gauss and stepping backward for the door.

"Consider my schedule cleared for you. That's more than anyone has." Deacon stood sharply and matched Madeline's pace out of the comic store.

The two walked in silence for most the way back to Goodneighbor. A blessed gift as Madeline saw it. The spy had spent so much time talking on their way in, she half wondered if he was going to run out words or breath. Deacon had tried to pull Madeline down a road leading away from the town. She refused, not going anywhere a moment longer with Hancock or Charon.

"You know those ghouls will have my head on a stake for the comic book store deal." Deacon tried to sound amused, but nervousness tainted the humor.

"Besides annoying me, why else?" Madeline spared Deacon a mocking sideways smirk. He had pulled his weight when it came down to the hard work.

Deacon rubbed the back of his neck. "The ankle. I doubt the mayor or the Sasquatch of ghouls are going to be pleased. You leave Goodneighbor in mint condition and come back with a scratch."

"You have a point. Never knew a man who liked his favorite ride coming back door-dinged." She scoffed through a smile. "I'll be fine."

"I won't be." Deacon shuddered. "I mean Hancock is known for holding grudges."

Madeline opened her mouth to reply, cut off by a solid mass of a green flesh rammed against the side of her head. The super mutant scooped the fallen woman and tossed her over his shoulder. He left the guass in the rubble. The last thing Madeline saw as her vision failed and sleep took her was the back of Deacon's head and sculpted hair. If she was going to die here and now, that was the last thing she wanted to have to cross into death with.

"Nurtures them, to be honest. Grudges tended like a fucking flower box." Deacon continued, miming caring for delicate invisible flowers. "Just looks at people and picks out something they did and plops them right in the salt fields of his scorn."

Deacon laughed, holding his hands out to either side, still walking. "Not that you would know. The man treats you like a Queen, anything you want, he gets it for you. I doubt you'd even seen him in a foul mood." He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Must be nice though. And as if Hancock was bad enough, you got that goliath of a ghoul...Charon was it. The farrier for the dead. Fitting." Deacon shuddered visibly. "That ghoul turns a scowl at you and you can only feel like a hair trigger shotgun is in your face. Loaded with slugs, in the hands of an unstable tweaker."

The gate of Goodneighbor pushed open letting a very annoyed Hancock and Charon out. The resting expressions on their face quickly drained into deep seated scowls. Hancock only tolerated Deacon's presence in Goodneighbor, didn't mean he was backing the invasive actions of the group the spy worked for. He heard rumors from his guards that it was the Railroad, but Hancock could only put a little stock in it. Railroad were extremist and Deacon was, for all her new, a half-wit.

"Speak of the devil!" Deacon laughed nervously. "Hey guys, look Kitten, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, they shall appear."

Hancock and Charon shared a worried expression. The mayor's face scrunched. "Deacon, who the hell are you talking to? Finally start taking chems have ya'?"

Deacon's face lost all it's color. "What?" He turned on his heels. "...Madeline what...are..." 

The walkway leading up to Goodneighbor was empty save for Deacon and a cluster of waded newspaper blowing by. The spy alone and he knew for damn sure it wasn't like that ten, twenty minutes ago. He was just talking to her and he hadn't heard her leave. Madeline seemed like the type of woman who made a show of anything she did. She was the partner of the Mayor of Goodneighbor, and the merc ghoul that looked like someone blacked out the definition of 'fun' for him.

He looked back at the ghouls. Both leveling exceptionally dark expressions at him. "Oh no. I should run...right?" He asked with a whimper.

Charon took his shotgun in hand. "You should start talking." He pumped a shell into the chamber as Hancock reached for his own gun.

Deacon put his hands up and started backing away, nervous laugh rising as he watched a pair of angry ghouls approach him. Guns trained on him.

"Oh come on guys, it..." Deacon stammered. "It was just a scratch. I swear, I didn't make her vanish..."

Charon's raspy graveled voice rolled like distant thunder. Every word carrying the promise of unimaginable pain. "It'll be more than a scratch for you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads meets Strong and Rex Goodman
> 
> Charon and Hancock force Deacon to Trinity Towers
> 
> Rescue and escape from Trinity Towers
> 
> Strong and Mads have a 'heart-to-heart'
> 
> Group talks about next steps
> 
> Costume to Kent
> 
> Return to Glowing Sea

Chapter 25

 

"Miss?" A voice finally begun to register through the darkness. "Look, the lady is coming round. Miss, can you hear me?"

Madeline groaned in pain, everything hurt. This was becoming a trend for her. Being knocked out and waking up in strange places. From falling from the sky in a flaming vertibird to whatever nightmare she just got thrown into now. The side of her pulsed in time with her heartbeat, hardly a great sign, but at least it was evidence to her still being alive.

She opened her eyes to see a clean shaven but gray haired man in an equal gray and dirty suit. "...Yes." She managed.

"Tiny human survive super mutant punch." A deep gravely voice came from behind the older man. "Human sturdy."

"Strong, please a moment, the poor dear has been through an ordeal." The man pleaded to the other speaker. "Miss, do you know your name?" I am Rex Goodman."

Madeline sat up with Rex's guiding hand at her back. "Yeah, yeah, Madeline, but I'm not some 'poor dear'. I got jumped."

"Stupid human fall for trap." The heavy voice came again. 

Madeline looked up to see a Super Mutant giving her a very disgusted look. She noticed the cage the three were in. They cityscape was clear and lower than she was accustom to. They had to be in one of the few remaining skyscrapers near Goodneighbor. The sun was just beginning to set and she had left Hubris Comics in the early hours.

She pushed a hand to her throbbing head. "What's that say about a super mutant in the same cage as me then?"

Strong rose and took a angry step toward her before Rex held up a halting hand. "Now Strong, you insulted her first. You can expect nothing less than abrasive treatment for crass behavior."

"It's alright. He's not the meanest guy I've dealt with." Madeline looked over at the Super mutant. "Hi Strong, I'm Mads." She tried to force civility into her tone.

"Human has good name. Human fight someone bigger?" Strong didn't relax but he turned in his spot to face toward her.

"Best friend I ever had, a deathclaw." Madeline gaze inverted and she pushed herself up. "Seen him rip through hordes of Super mutant and raiders."

"Miss Madeline, no deathclaw make human friends. Or anything for a friend, that is just Chinese whispers turned into myths and legends." Rex stood and dusted himself off.

Madeline turned a livid expression to Rex. "Don't you dare presume you know what I have seen or that Duke didn't exist."

Strong spoke before Rex could apologize. "Strong know deathclaw Duke. Good fight, Strong follow Duke. Mad show Strong where Duke is. Strong follow good leader."

Tears welled up in Madeline s eyes. "..."

"Human Mad crying, Duke don't need tears." Strong thumped a fist to his chest. "Duke too strong for cry."

"Duke...Strong, Duke's..." Madeline started when a heavily armored super mutant came and slammed an even heavier modded hammer against the cage wall.

"Silence weaklings!" He roared. "Ghouls and human coming to die."

"Fist, coward leader. Fist no face humans and steals them." Strong growled to the armorer super mutant.

Fist thumped his chest. "Super mutant don't need to face every bug. Fight worthy."

Madeline rolled her eyes and sat down, tucking herself in a corner. Rex stepped back and let her have some privacy. The super mutant and man spoke quietly to each other till the sounds of gun fire started. It was distant and echoed far beneath them. It could only mean to Madeline and the other two that the newcomers had just entered Trinity Towers. The invaders had a monumental climb ahead of them.

Hancock pushed his knife against Deacon's throat, sitting on the man in the street just beyond the gate of Goodneighbor. Charon knelt, his shotgun muzzle pointed directly at the lenses of the sunglasses, his face impassive and still.

"Try that again, Deacon!" Hancock growled. "What do you mean you 'lost' Madeline ?"

Deacon mentally scrambled and screamed. He managed to keep his voice calm and even as he spoke though. "Madeline was right behind me as we left Hubris comics. A job for someone in town. She didn't say who."

Hancock applied a hair's more worth of pressure. Deacon hissed in response. "Wasn't the question."

"I-I lost her beca-because I-I was talking, I guess." Deacon sputtered out the sentence.

Charon twitched, "Guessing is a bad idea right now."

The spy nodded slowly. "Right, you're right. Madeline was behind me as were heading back. We were talking about how you two were going to be mad she got hurt while I was with her. Blame me, grudges and all that."

Hancock's eye twitched, pushing his fingers into a fist. Shirt bunching in his grasp, fingertips dragging painfully over Deacon's chest. "She...was...hurt?" Each word carried a grenade in it.

"Just an ankle scratch. Nothing beyond that." Deacon justified.

The sound of Charon's shotgun exploded in the air. 

Hancock hadn't moved so much as a boot. 

Deacon still alive with a crater next to his head and bleeding ear.

"TRINTY TOWERS!" Deacon howled. "Last place I can one hundred percent say she was with me. Near Trinity Towers."

Hancock slammed a tight fist across Deacon's cheek in rage. He jutted up and pushed Charon to give himself room to stand away from their victim. "Trinity fucking Towers. That's mutant territory."

Charon pump loaded another shell. "Want to stand here and bitch or get moving?"

"Grab that sack of shit. He'll make good bait if we need it." Hancock kicked past Deacon, briskly, angrily making his way to the infamous tower.

Charon had made a promise to Deacon that if he ran from them or failed to help get Madeline back alive, that the ghoul was going to give the man a completed overhaul on his definition of pain, agony and near death experiences. The spy only nodded.

The three men ran through the rubble filled streets, over burnt car husks and fire pits. Hancock and Charon were up front, and running faster than Deacon could. Fear of ghouls gave Deacon more stamina than he ever believed he had in reserves.

Hancock stopped short and scooped up a large rifle from the street. He recognized it as Madeline's gauss. The rifle was slung at the mayor's back. Signs of recent foot traffic was all that Charon could tell from the nearby piles of old world wreckage. A large foot crater nearest to the gauss could have only been made by a super mutant. If Deacon hadn't been talking aloud about whatever he had deemed important at the time, he might had head the mutant coming down the side road.

Hancock turning to Deacon, "I trust Charon made his promises." He got in Deacon's face. "So help me, if she's hurt or dead thanks to you or anyone for that matter, I will personally force feed you're worthless sack of shit guts to you."

A sarcastic remark sprung to Deacon's mind. His mouth flew open but the look on either ghoul's face, particularly the one right in front of him stopped the quip in it's tracks. "Understood." Deacon knew there was a flower grudge with his name on it now.

Trinity Towers greeted them with super mutants shouting their own dogma and a smattering of gunfire from above. Deacon wasn't able to keep track of both ghoul's attacks as they climbed the tower to rescue Madeline. The spy silently recalled the dozens of fairy tales of old that included damsel's in distress and gallant knights storming the keep to absconding off with their prize of the fairer sex. Deacon had referred to Madeline in Hancock's treatment of the woman fitting a queen. Now here they were fighting their way up a tower to save the very same woman. The irony wasn't lost on him, and if it had been for the fear of being fed a self cannibalism meal and promised a long and painful lecture on redefining several negative words, he might have laughed about the circumstances. Deacon snapped to when a super mutant roared in his face, a hammer swinging for his face.

"Not the face!" Deacon shrieked, dodging in the last second. "How else am I suppose to make a living?" He pulled his Walther PPK out and fired two into the temple of the mutant.

Despite common belief, super mutants had a brain in their skull. Though it was most useful to everyone else when it gained additional holes from the grace of another. He looked up to see Hancock and Charon struggling with a metal junk cage in a corner. A super mutant yelling inside about his brothers coming and the need to hurry. A man who spoke in a fanciful manner pleaded much the same, but with prettier words. Madeline gripped the door, her fingers barely sticking out, face pressed between the unyielding gaps.

Deacon pulled a lock-pick kit from his pocket. The kit was exceedingly rare, and most simply used bobby pins. The spy wriggled his way in next to Hancock and took the lock in hand, slipping oddly shaped metal into the hole. Old locks like the one in Deacon's hand typically had stiff tumblers and pins just due to their age. The lock restraining the spy's saving grace was being beyond uncooperative for something he usually popped in a matter of seconds. Charon had his back to everyone, watching for reinforcements. The taller ghoul stole a glance only when the lock clattered to the ground. Madeline sprung into Hancock's arm like a jack in the box. The ghoul squeezed her and walked with her backward away from the cage.

Rex bolted from the cage and ran for the absent wall across the floor. "This way, we need to vacate this wretched bastion."

"Ghouls fight good. Strong like." The mutant complimented as he stalked after Rex.

Hancock and Charon followed, forgetting Deacon was ever there. "Hey yeah, thanks Dee for popping that tricky lock. Ohhh you guys, so many compliments." Deacon carried out the nonexistent praise for himself.

Charon had turned and waited for Deacon to board the scaffolding lift. "Lots of compliments, even more bullets if you don't fucking hurry up."

Deacon snapped his fingers over his lowered head and hustled onto the lift. They lowered at an agonizing crawl. The ghouls and Deacon taking shots at Super Mutants, only a quarter of their shots doing any good. Madeline took her gauss and kept watch at their backs and beneath them. The lift ground to a halt close to the bottom of the tower, too high to leap down. The group slipped out into the tower floor the lift stopped them on. Killing the last of the super mutants in their way till everyone was at the ground floor. Rex ran for the street and took a deep breath of 'free air' just past the lobby doors.

The others, albeit more slowly, joined the older man. "Okay, I have to ask." Madeline caught Rex's attention. "What in the hell were you doing up there?"

"I was hoping to bring some civility to those who needed it most. These super mutants can be taught how to live side by side with the flourishing remains of humanity." Rex sighed and looked to the ceiling, the man floors blocking his view of the cage he recently escaped.

"'Civility'?" Charon quoted with a question scowl. "What piss-poor logic gave you a shit idea like that? Mutants understand violence and only listen to those stronger than them."

"Long ghoul is right." Strong stood straighter. "Human Rex say something about milk of human kindness. It why humans kill many brothers."

The others all wore their own version of confusion.

"Right, well I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but sounds fun." Hancock backed up a bit. Strong's statement gave him some undesired associations. "Not sure 'milk' is the word I'd use though."

"Right, well it hasn't exactly been lovely so I believe I shall be off." Rex clapped his hands together and started walking backward from the others. "I hope to meet you all again in happier circumstances." With that, he left, not bothering to wait for replies.

Strong pushed the ghouls aside and stood in front of Madeline. "Strong follow. You show Strong where Duke is. Want to see friend."

"Oh Strong," Madeline fought to not tear up again. She was really getting sick of crying. "Strong, Duke...he died, Duke lost."

The super mutant's face melted into shock. "What beat Duke?"

"My brother." Madeline answered.

Strong nodded. "Brother live?"

"No, Duke killed him." Madeline starred hard at the ground. Hancock and Charon standing silently near by.

Deacon tapped Hancock and whispered. "Duke that deathclaw guy in Goodneighbor."

Hancock looked hard at him. "You're about two seconds from going and asking Duke yourself. Ya feel me?"

"Yep." Deacon raised both eyebrows and slunk back a bit.

Strong crossed his arms over his chest. "Who die first?"

"Uhm..." Madeline looked to Hancock since he was the only one who actually saw anything close to when it happened.

"Her brother." Hancock smirked, it was the only pleasant feeling about the deathclaw's demise.

The super mutant slammed a fist to his chest. "Duke still better. Come tiny human, you and I honor Duke like super mutants."

"What?" Madeline asked just as Strong picked her up by the back of her neck. She was carried further into the street and stood in a partly cleared alley way. Strong stood her on a bit of rubble to make them eye level.

"Brothers die good, we yell. Make them hear us coming one day." Strong pointed to the sky. "Duke hear scream. He know who comes for him."

"I'm not a super mutant, Strong." Madeline felt her eyes burning, breath shallow.

Strong nodded, tapped a heavy finger to her chest, causing Madeline to stagger a bit. "Duke's friend. Best one? You make good super mutant one day. Live long enough for it."

"..." Madeline bite back a sniffle.

"Tiny human yell now. Duke waiting." Strong ordered, turning to look up at the night sky.

Strong's scream was a deafening roar. It shook pebbles and nearby walls free of dirt. Mongrels howled and barked in response. The first roar came to a abrupt silence. In the distance the screams and roars of other super mutants were heard. Madeline caught a stern look from Strong. She straightened herself and took in a deep breath. She let out the best mimicry of the Super Mutant's roar. Strong bellowed again till the night sky rose. As far as the roaring tribute could be heard and answered, the stars were filled with super mutant's all honoring the greater dead. Madeline screamed with the super mutant and his distant brothers for all she was worth, till she was reduced to a sobbing hoarse mess. The super mutant picked her up and carried her under his arm back to others.

Strong half tossed Madeline to Charon and Hancock. "Honor is given. Super mutant move on, Strong travel with ghouls and humans."

"As if this freakshow could get any more strange..." Charon muttered to Hancock as they adjusted Madeline between them.

Hancock nodded, trying to size up the addition of a super mutant to their traveling band. "Wasn't there something about penny's and trains back in the day."

"Yeah," Charon sighed. "It's the little things that'll kill ya'. What does that say about the big things."

"They smash harder." Strong answered.

"Do I look like the kind of chem'ed out moron who would want to get on your bad side?" Deacon yowled at Hancock.

Hancock crossed his arms and scowled. "As a man who is usually chem'ed out, yes. I'd say you fit the bill."

"Look she came to me about a fetch job and maybe help about the Institute." Deacon continued, pacing back and forth in the Old State house.

Madeline sat up in Hancock's bed to the sound of men arguing just below her. She remained where she was and listened. There wasn't much effort being made in being quiet so it was easy enough to hear the conversation.

"Lower your voices." Charon demanded through a loud shush. "Blue is still sleeping."

Deacon groaned loudly. "Oh, you guys get to call her whatever you want, but when I do it I get my head bite off."

"Strong won't bite. Strong rip heads off or crush them." The super mutant chuckled darkly.

Deacon's voice lowered. "Oh that's a real comfort. Not sure how I could possibly feel better about this witch hunt."

"Look he said she came to him about the Institute." A unknown man's voice cut in. "I'm game for helping out so long there is caps to be made."

The familiar sound of a Jet canister being consumed was heard. "There is always caps to be made. Question is are you sure you want to take on this job MacCready?"

"All I have ever known is my profession," MacCready answered. "Course I want the job. I can just hear a giant bag of caps rattling in this."

Madeline stretched, she still felt raw from yesterday afternoon and evening's events. She rose and quickly made her way down the creaking wooden spiral staircase. The door opened as she approached. Charon stood there, knob in hand and a secret pleased smile on his irradiated face. She came in, the taller ghoul closing the door behind her. Strong nodded once to her. The man she assumed was MacCready was wide-eyed and looking anywhere but at her. Deacon and his sunglasses found a sudden interest in his nails. Madeline frowned and looked to Hancock, the mayor ghoul grinning ear to ear.

"Something on my face?" Madeline asked the group.

Hancock pointed towards her lower half. "Don't mind me, just enjoying the view."

She looked down to see bare legs and underwear. Madeline froze and considered her reaction before committing to any one option. "Well...I guess throwing pants on now isn't going to erase this from anyone's memory..."

MacCready swallowed, fighting back a smile and blush. "..." He had to remind himself several times that he was a married man.

"...Hm." Deacon could only hum in response and pick at his nails.

Strong didn't care at all.

Madeline took a seat on the couch. "John, I asked Deacon to help me with a job for Kent. I was asked to get the Silver Shroud costume for him."

Charon walked up and took to standing just behind her in his ever protective manner. "So you hired some random guy in Goodneighbor?"

"Hired means I was going to get paid." Deacon grumbled.

"How many breaths have you gotten since you pissed off Hancock and Charon?" MacCready asked plainly, a smirk to follow up.

Deacon nodded with a pouting lower lip. "Point taken."

"..." Madeline remembered why she didn't like the spy. "Wasn't random. Valentine told us to talk to Amari, so I did. She's the one who told me to hit up this walking movie cliche." She gestured to Deacon.

"Hardly a movie anything." Deacon quietly fumed to himself aloud. "Not a single fan of me in this room."

Strong growled and walked in one circle. "Humans and ghouls talk to much. Strong want to kill something."

Madeline could see patience and the problems they all faced were going no where. "Right, Strong has a point." She patted her thigh loudly once. "Deacon, we need someone who can read some intense mechanical plans. Know anyone?"

"Mechanical? I see, you just want me for my junk." Deacon joked, coming up to stand with the group as a whole. He held his hands up defensively when Charon snapped a look at him. "Nope, okay...Yes, I have connections that can translate whatever you need. I'd swear my life on it but I think that's an expected payment for failure by now."

The auburn woman nodded. "Good. MacCready, was it? We can always use the extra support, but we have to go through the Glowing Sea. Can I ask you to go with Deacon and make sure he doesn't fumble this?"

The former gunner flicked the short brim of his hat. "I thought you'd ask for something hard. A personal request from the First Lady of Goodneighbor, you can count on me."

She turned to Strong in the corner. "Strong I don't really know what I could ask of you. Want to come with us through the Glowing Sea."

"Will Strong have things to kill?" The mutant still didn't looked pleased.

Madeline nodded. "Of course, just not deathclaws."

"Human telling Strong he can't have fun?" Strong growled looking, surprisingly, more disgruntled.

"They attack you first and try to hurt you or us, go for it. Just don't start fights with them. I have a real soft spot for deathclaws." Madeline gave the super mutant a pleading smile.

"Fine." Strong nodded and headed out the door. "Strong wait by gate."

Madeline stood, "Alright, MacCready thank you. Deacon you...thank you. Now both of you...out." She made a swooping motion with her arms. "I want my husbands and my Nugget a moment before we head out."

Deacon held up a single finger, pulling a small stack of a coat and hat from a nearby table. "Before I forget again, the fablous Silver Shroud costume for our illustrious leader."

Madeline took the outfit with a exhausted smile. "I forgot, I have to get these to Kent right away."

The gunner and spy left without further prompting. Deacon saluting out the door with two fingers from his forhead. Charon lifted the opposite couch with the toes of his boot. Nugget thrashed and vibrated out from beneath the furniture toward Madeline. She yanked the nightstalker from the floor and hugged him tight till he gurgled incoherent noises. Madeline sighed, her body relaxing where she stood.

"You take off for one day and you bring us a shit spy and a milk obsessed super mutant." Hancock pointed out, taking another canister of Jet for himself. "Even a cute little job for Kent."

Charon stepped up behind her and put the underside of his bent elbow a top Madeline's head. "She brought you into our home in New Vegas."

Hancock chucked the empty chem container at Charon, "Got something to say there Ladders? Come say it to my face." He laid back along the desk and let the chem sink in.

"Get a step stool then if you plan climbing up to reach the bottom step." Charon mocked playfully. "Never seen anyone who couldn't at least grab the first bar, till now."

"I did, thought that was your dick. Damn thing snapped off the moment I touched it. Seemed like a normal thing for a ghoul, don't you think?" Hancock winked at Charon.

Charon shook his head. Madeline quietly laughing and shaking her head. "You speaking from experience. You got Velcro on it?"

Madeline loudly sputtered. "Dear god." She laughed into Nugget's flailing body. She looked up through the fur and scales. "I love you both."

"Love you to, Sunshine." Hancock hoisted a heavy arm into the air, feet weakly kicking happily.

Charon smirked, "You to Blue. More than you know." The merc ghoul unfurled his arm along her head, fingers gently catching hair as he headed for the door. "Freakshow is on the move kids."

"Not until I see Kent. A promise is a promise." She slipped out from under Charon, costume clutched tight to her chest.

The three made for the Memory Den. Irma welcomed them as if they had been regulars, allowing them to head straight for Kent's personal room and makeshift radio broadcast station. Madeline poked her head in to see the nostiglic ghoul wrapping up another announcement. He turned to greet Madeline and the other two fellow ghouls.

"I was beginning to worry you forgot about me." Kent's smile was wide, filling his whole face. It was empty though, accustom to centuries of disappointment.

Madeline shook her head, brushing back auburn strands. "Lumping me in with the common asshole? No, little cinnamon bun, I am a top shelf asshole." She extended her arms to present the costume.

Kent was speechless for a long moment. Hands gingerly reaching out to barely run a textured finger along the fabric. "I'll be damned, there she is." He was in complete awe. His face sunk all of a sudden. "Just one problem, I'm not Silver Shroud material."

"What are you talking about?" Madeline held back her gasp. "You'd do great as the Shroud."

"No shame in it, I could be his butler but the Shroud should be someone strong and just." Kent fell into deep thought, head slowly raising to grin warmly at Madeline. "You , you could be the Shroud."

"Kent," Madeline was about to reject the notion. She, Charon and Hancock were in the final stretch of taking down the Institute. There was little to no time at all to go gallivanting across Goodneighbor as a pre-war detective, let alone the Commonwealth. The pleading eyes of Kent swayed her otherwise. "...I would love to be the Shroud for you."

Kent beamed at the woman. "That's swell!" He exclaimed in pure joy. "I'll broadcast crimes around Goodneighbor for you to do. We'll show these criminals their evil won't be tolerated anymore."

Charon nudged Hancock, whispered in the mayor's ear. "Criminals, isn't that almost the whole population of Goodneighbor."

"We have variety you narrowsighted fucker." Hancock chuckled through a returned whisper.

Both caught a scathing look from Madeline. She turned back to Kent. "Don't mind them. Right now, I have something I need to handle first." She cupped the seated ghoul's cheek in her free hand. "I swear, Kent, I will come back alive and we'll do this. I need you to keep this coat and hat safe for now."

"You promised to get the costume, I can wait a little longer." Kent fought to hide his anguish for the wait. He failed. His spirits cheered a bit when Madeline pushed his hat back a bit and placed a gentle small kiss on his forehead.

"I will come back. No one is going to stop Silver Shroud from cleaning the streets once again." Madeline patted Kent's cheek and passed the coat and hat off to him. "I'll be back home before you know it."

Kent hugged the costume. "Hurry back, Shroud."

The others from the impromptu meeting were gathered at the gate. MacCready and Deacon only waited to make sure the ghouls and woman were leaving as well. They came toward the gate with small bags loaded with supplies. Nugget harnessed and slung at Charon's hip. The gunner and spy waved and left. Strong looked down at the pair of ghouls and Madeline.

"Human not made for Glowing Sea." Strong pointed out the obvious.

Madeline nodded. "Yeah, hasn't stopped me before. This is my third time going in there."

Strong said little but made a face that could be understood as 'pleased' for a super mutant. The ghouls followed the super mutant. Strong was taller than any of them and far more bullet resilient than they were. It was best to have him out front. The few packs of raiders foolish enough to try and attack the group learned that the hard way. The four made marvelous progress with far less human encounters than the last time the ghouls and Madeline had headed this way. Mongrels on occasion turned and ran. Mirelurks were no different in reactions. Only difference was the increased speed in which they died. 

The odd group eventually found themselves wading through the radiation thick perpetual fog that was known as the Glowing Sea. Madeline took the trip far better than the last time. Taking the rad-x Charon and Hancock both keep shoving in her hand. Even despite the rad-x, she simply didn't feel nearly as effected by the Glowing Sea as she had the first time. It was a perplexing issue, but not one she was choosing to focus on at the time. Charon led the group to Dr. Virgil's cave. Hancock and Charon, with Nugget attached, climbed the steep incline on their own. Strong carried Madeline under his arm. The super mutant's ascent was much easier than the ghouls, even with a human draped over an arm. Both Hancock and Charon shot burning looks at Strong as he effortlessly scaled toward the cave. Strong only returning a smug grin at the two.

"Is it bad I kinda wish we could have introduced Strong to Holiday?" Hancock's hand slipped out a loose rock. He caught himself and remained, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Charon groaned into the mountain side's dirt and shook his head. "I have been working a list of people I wish I could have thrown to that fucked up blender before his very overdue death."

"But Strong though." Hancock reached for a risky purchase and hoisted himself level to Charon. "He's a...friend. I think."

"I saw the smirk." Charon looked down at his boot, trying to test his footing. "Feed him to the blender for all I care. Just don't tell Mads what's in the green smoothie when you hand it to her."

"Some poor unfortunate leprechaun, babe." Hancock chuckled, grabbing the ledge that was the entrance path into Virgil's cave. "Little fucker just jumped right in as I pushed puree."

Charon matched Hancock's reach and hauled himself over the ledge. He helped Hancock the rest of the way. "A tragedy...the real travesty is letting it go to waste."

"Cheers." Hancock laughed, laying himself on his back. Breathing hard.

"To our health." Charon sat back against a rock. He hated this climb.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads turning over Courser Chips to Virgil
> 
> Mads strikes private deal with Virgil
> 
> Piper finding group in Diamond City
> 
> Breaking into McDonough's office
> 
> Discussing findings with Valentine and Piper
> 
> Mads questioning Valentine about Eddie Winter case
> 
> Charon leaves

Chapter 26

 

Virgil turned the courser chips over in his enormous green hand. He looked hard at the motley crew crowding his makeshift home. The tall and the red coat ghoul he recalled from their previous visit. They were now joined by a super mutant who looked far less than pleased with Virgil's choice to return to being human. A mentally challenged creature he believed to be a nightstalker from the deserts near New Vegas. Lastly a slender average looking auburn woman starring back up at him. The woman had been the one to hand him the chips and explain what they had done to collect them. Virgil didn't ask for the explanation but she gave it regardless, along with her name.

"Madeline," Virgil handed the chips back and retrieved a few sheets of paper from his pocket. "Given what you told me, if it has any truth to it, I believe you all will manage to accomplish your mission to infiltrate the Institute." He offered the pages.

"Thank you." She beamed with a childish smile. "We'll be back to deliver the FEV stuff for you." Madeline took the pages, carefully putting them in a bag. "You have been a huge help, it's the very least we can do."

Virgil nodded and turned back to his table littered with experiments and projects in various stages of development. "I wish you the best, but I'm not holding my breath."

"Brother a fool. Super mutant better than pathetic humans." Strong growled, eyeing the scientist darkly. "Why brother bring shame?"

Madeline lightly swatted Strong's arm. "Strong!" She snapped in a loud whisper. "It's his choice, not yours. You don't have to like it, but you can't tell him what to do."

"Yes, Strong can." The mutant looked down at her. "He's weaker."

"Strong!" She hissed again. Madeline turned to Charon and Hancock. "Guys, can you all wait outside. I need to ask the good Doctor here a personal medical question."

Charon grumbled. "With all the trouble you get into when no one is watching you?" He saw an approving nod from Hancock. "Step Stool and I aren't comfortable leaving you alone."

"Ladder's got a point." Hancock looked around for a place to sit.

Madeline shook her head. "No choice. It's a...question about my lady bits."

Hancock and Charon both turned and left, calling Strong to follow. "Come on Banner, we don't need to be here for this."

"Why human talk alone with weak super mutant. What is 'lady bits'?" Strong trailed after the ghouls. "Do lady bits have the milk of human kindness?"

Dr. Virgil waited in silent confusion till the others were gone. "I have never heard of 'milk of human kindness', and I'm not sure I want to know."

"Strong is looking for the secret weapon of why humans kill and survive super mutants. Some guy got the idea stuck in his head in that phrase." Madeline explained, turning back to the mutant scientist.

"Very well. I'll add that to the list of things I never want to encounter again." He took a seat on a worn rock. "What is it that you wanted to discuss in private. I'm not a general practitioner, let alone a gynecologist."

Madeline waved her hand in front of her face. "No, that was to get them out. I wanted to talk to about a drug that I had heard about. Not something that is floating around the Commonwealth."

"I'm curious." Virgil watched her intently.

"Hancock became a ghoul less than ten years ago, and not because of any sort of bombs or normal radiation exposure." Madeline squatted down to sit cross-legged on the cave dirt floor.

"..." Virgil raised a hairless eyebrow. "I am assuming the drug you want to discuss has something to do with the transformation."

Madeline nodded. "No mental exertion to make that connection, yeah."

"You want to reverse it for him?" Virgil asked, turning his hand over as he spoke.

She shook her head. Madeline picked her words carefully. "I want to...replicate it. I'm hoping that your time in the institute you either heard about it, or would know where I could dig to find anything on it."

Virgil's brow wrinkled, half covering his eyes. "I'm leery of why someone would want to reproduce that kind of serum. Though I do know of a case that the institute looked into and has data on that might help you."

Madeline's face lit up. She quickly reigned in her delight. "Can you tell me the name?"

The super mutant caught her expression. "Interesting." His eyes narrowed at her. "Very well. Pull the the case study on a criminal 'Eddie Winter'. He's believed to be the very first ghoul."

"'Eddie Winter', got it. Thank you." Madeline stood up quickly, "I'll be back soon with the FEV for you."

Virgil watched the woman run out of the cave. Her shouts to the others faded quickly as the group descended down the mountain side. The super mutant leaned back against the stone wall and considered things. The Eddie Winter case wasn't captivating enough for the Institute. The higher ups didn't feel that it was going to help push their ultimate goals forward. The serum presented more problems than solutions. Aside that, the mortality rate for the test subjects was depressingly grim. It would likely take several decades to reverse the ghoulifcation with even the most advanced equipment the Wastelands had to offer. Something in the way the woman talked gave the scientist the idea that she wasn't looking to reverse anything.

Piper counted the caps in her hand as she walked when she heard a commotion in the market place. The possibility of a story breaking was something she never wanted to miss, the reporter stuffed the caps and ran. She rounded the corner, short of breath, to see a pair of familiar ghouls and a woman fighting with a regrettably more familiar animal. Piper groaned in pain and tried to back a way quietly. She stopped and gave a nervous wave when Charon looked over. The taller ghoul head jerked for her to come over. Piper, not wanting to deal with the group in a bad mood, approached.

"Been a while there." Piper greeted, trying not to look at Nugget. "Last time I saw you guys that....Nugget...was throwing up brains on my floor."

Madeline looked over. Arms wrapped around Nugget's lower half, trying to pry him from the robot chef who's arm was down the nightstalkers throat. "Piper? I'll be damned."

"Be damned? Honey I think you are a vetted damned by now." Piper shrugged with a coy grin. "What brings you all back to the pretty painted lie of a town?"

Hancock slurped up several noodles. "Just parted ways with a super mutant buddy. Spent the past month or so in the glowing sea and looking to crack some synth heads." He smirked, dropping a couple mentats tablets into a pile of noodles to be consumed.

Piper tried and failed to hide the surprise on her face. "You guy's been busy then."

Madeline nodded. "Oh yeah. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing new. Trying to get into McDonough's office." Piper sighed heavily. "but no luck. Everyone knows my face and our holly jolly mayor isn't exactly on talking terms with me."

The ghouls and Madeline traded silent questions. Nugget yanked free and clutched in Madeline's arms. "I have an idea if you want some help. I want a peek in that computer to, to be honest."

"Normally I'd say, not if it was my last option." Piper looked the group over. "But I really want the truth. Let's do it. Gutenberg, help me."

Madeline's eyebrow raised. "Who's Gutenberg?"

"Uh..." Piper scratched the back of her neck. "No one, just a press joke."

Geneva sat at her desk, sorting through a stack of complaints sent in by Diamond City citizens. The mayor was going to need to check some of them personally but she signed his name on the matters easily settled. There was a ding of the nearby elevator, queuing her to duck the stack out of sight. The doors open and no one stepped out. A strange hissing and beep begun. Geneva stood for fear of someone having sent up a mini nuke or a grenade. A undulating mass of brown and black fur, glistening similarly colored scales. An unearthly sounds bellowed from it as it expanded and rushed at her desk. The beast's head slammed flatly into the metal frame. Geneva screamed as a giant snake head with dog ears flopped upward onto her desk. Eyes rolling back, it opened it's mouth to let seep out a thick black viscose ooze. The monster reptile's whole body throbbed and twitched as the revolting liquids poured out, only matched by the perturbing and discordant sounds it released. Geneva screamed again when eyes snapped back round and locked on her. She tipped the desk over and bolted for the stairs.

"I knew this was going to happen and I want to join Geneva." Piper muttered, covering her mouth her hand in an attempt to prevent vomiting.

Madeline stepped out boldly, patting her thighs. "Good boy, Nugget! My sweet baby!" She praised the filthy nightstalker. "Piper, you stay and watch for McDonuts and Geneva coming back. Throw me under the bus if you have to."

"What fucking bus?" Piper hissed as she crouched for cover. "There was no bus in the plan!?"

The auburn waved the brunette quiet. Madeline picked the lock on McDonough's office door. She turned the handle and darted over to the terminal. Shockingly, she found the computer unlocked. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she begun skimming through the files. Most all of them were correspondence about the city. Some personal entries and several files of people of interest in Diamond City. Madeline was about to give up when she found a message sent to someone with a censored out name and subject line, it caught her attention. She selected it and read it more thoroughly than the others. There wasn't much Madeline could one hundred percent point the finger at the Institute for. The request in the message sent a rage burning through her. McDonough was suggesting to whomever was receiving the message that Hancock be eliminated and that the ghoul mayor had the potential of becoming a problem in the future for 'their objectives'. Madeline muzzled her emotions and temper. She edited the bulk of the text so that when McDonough turned on the terminal he'd be greeted with the remaining tailored by Madeline.

' ...Hancock should be eliminated as quickly as possible... '

\- Try it McDoughBoy. I see you now. -  
Madeline

Madeline flicked the monitor off and ducked out of the office, grabbing Nugget by his scruff on her way. "Time to go."

"You got what we needed already?" Piper whispered angrily.

Madeline nodded. "Let's go, now. I'll explain."

"Should have gone myself." Piper complained.

The sounds of guards and Geneva returning with McDonough started from behind the stairwell door. 

Madeline pointed toward it. "wanna wait for them?"

Piper shook her head and happy pressed the elevator down button. The two women and Nugget ran to Valentine's detective agency where everyone agreed to meet. Madeline and Piper crashed in and kicked the door shut, both leaning against it.

Heaving labored breaths. "I don't...do this...running bullshit. I hate it." Madeline complained.

"Tell me you got something." Piper snipped as she collected herself.

Madeline motioned for Charon to take Nugget. She nodded and slowed her breathing. "Oh yeah. I got something, nothing nice about it either."

Piper threw her hands in the air. "How does this not tie him to the Institute? Clarify that for me!" She fumed loudly.

Valentine smashed another cigarette in an overflowing ashtray. "Piper, that's enough." the old synth gazed at Hancock. "John, you alright?"

Hancock sat, leaning forward, hands weaved. 

Madeline curled close to him and Charon standing at his back, watching his friend. 

"..." Hancock slowly let out a heavy sigh. "All these years I hated him. And now I'm not even sure it's actually my brother."

"We'll get this sorted, John." Valentine assured quietly. "Piper, the message could be the Institute but you still need to confirm that before you set this city on fire."

The reporter's scowl deepened. She crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. "Fine, leave the people of Diamond City in the hands of the fattest inept synth I've ever seen that's being puppeted by the Institute."

"Fuck's sake, Piper." Madeline snapped. "This is John's last family member we're talking about. Between that, the creepy old men in the background of the commonwealth, my brother's corpse missing and your sister getting whatever you bring on yourself, no one has time for you being petty."

Piper's face blanked then softened. "Alright, I got it. I'll keep it to myself till you guys bring me something solid from inside."

"Add it to the pile, Piper." Madeline growled. "You, Virgil, Eddie Winter, and a pair of dead vaulties can take turns making demands."

Piper didn't look at Madeline. "..."

"Go home, take care of your sister with half the effort you put into terrorizing people with half-baked news stories and she might turn out alright." Madeline ordered coldly. 

An angry Piper left without a word.

Hancock stood, a hand trailing up Madeline's cheek. "I need some air. I'll be outside the gate."

Madeline nodded, she turned to speak to Charon. The look of pure shock and horror on Valentine's face redirected her attention. "Nicky?"

"You said 'Eddie Winter'." Valentine spoke quietly.

"Eddie Winter, yeah, I need to find info on him." Madeline traded concerned expressions with Charon.

Valentine stood and came to sit across from the auburn woman. "Kid, what do you have on Winter?"

"Nothing." Madeline guarded herself from the synths intensely focused eyes.

Charon didn't like the way Valentine looked at her. The merc came to stand up front aside Madeline. "Why you asking?" He growled.

"Down, Stretch." Valentine matched Charon's tone. He softened to Madeline. "Eddie Winter is pre-war criminal. Responsible for Jennifer Lands's murder."

Madeline nodded with a raised eyebrow. "She someone special to you? I'm sure the guy had his hands in a lot of shitty crimes."

Valentine leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Mads, Winter is the guy who killed the original Nick Valentine's fiancee. He's a mob boss. Why are you looking into him? Brotherhood wouldn't have bothered with him."

"I...uhm." Madeline stole a look at Charon. 

The merc caught the look, his face as intense as Valentines. 

"I was told by a ex-Institute scientist they looked in Winter because they believe he was the first ghoul. I'm interested in the serum he used." Madeline went on.

The metal detective sat back with a hard sigh. "Madeline, knowing you..." He pointed to the door. "I am not letting you out of here without knowing why you want that poison."

Charon's hand instinctively moved to grip his shotgun. "You want to put that to the test Toaster."

"He's fine." Madeline patted a gentle hand at the small of Charon's back. "My reason's include you to. I just don't want Hancock knowing right now. Specially not after the brother business."

"..." Charon lowered a dark expression at Madeline and took a seat between her and the synth. "You have the contract. I can't tell you want to do, just make suggestion. On the other hand, I can't disobey at all...boss."

A sting rippled through Madeline's chest. The two men were focused on her, Valentine alone was intimidating as he was. Charon only made the situation mildly terrifying. "I want to the serum because..." Her words trailed off.

"..." Both men waited for her pick back up.

"I want to be a ghoul so I don't have to be outlived by you" Madeline gestured to Charon, "and John."

It was Valentine and Charon's turn to give each other concerned expressions. "Are you insane?" The ghoul turned to his wife. "You think John or I would want the bullshit we put up with for you?"

Madeline sat back, fingers weaved and pressed together by her knees. "No and that's why I didn't say anything. I talked to Virgil about it and he dropped Winter's name."

Valentine rubbed his mechanical eyes with his palms. A synth like him felt no pain but the habit was passed from the human host's memories. "This is madness. Pure and simple." He couldn't look up at her. "...So...do you just plan on finding Winter and asking to borrow a cup of sugar and a recipe for ghoul transformation?"

"Don't patronize me, Valentine." Madeline burned quietly. "No, I have no plans on finding Winter for myself. I simply need a starting point for the Institute data."

Charon rose with an alarming speed, smacking the back of his chair to knock it to the ground. "...Goddamnit! This is a horrible idea." He stood, starring down the painting of a moose in the back of the office. "Being a ghoul...it's not easy. You may not die but you may not stay sane either."

Madeline slide her gaze to the floor.

The merc turned back to the much smaller woman. "Even if you live through it, keep your mind... What next? Are you going to carry your head high when almost everyone gives you shit? Chases you out of town. Charge you double just because you're a ghoul. This..." He waved a hand over his face several times. "is not a fucking theme park expression. There is no going to Disneyland."

Madeline growled back. "Why does everyone else sudden matter?! Who cares about what they think?! Them or me, who matters more."

"In this crazy scheme you were some how going to magically sneak past John and I, did you stop to think we wouldn't want this?" Charon barreled down into her face, blue eyes ablaze.

"Charon has a point. Ghouls go feral, and no one really knows why or what dictates how fast." Valentine light a fresh cigarette. "Can you ask your husbands to put two in your skull if the drug goes south?"

"..." Madeline's face was empty as she considered the men's words.

Valentine shook his head and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Don't expect me to do it. I've had to put friends down before and I ain't crossing the bridge again. I can't."

"..." Charon came back around and got down on the balls of his feet. "Madeline, are you serious about this?" His voice eerily calm.

She looked up at him. Determination on her face. "Yes."

The merc dropped his head, shaking it. He pulled a fold up piece of paper that Madeline recognized as the contract for ownership and control of Charon. He ripped it in half, paired the halves together and did it again and again. The pieces fluttered to the floor from his hand to fall at his boot.

Madeline's eyes went wide as she starred at the shredded bits. "...Charon."

"This voids the contract and I will have no part in watching you destroy yourself." Charon said flatly. He rose to his full height and walked out of the office.

Valentine found himself in a rare occurrence, speechless. With Madeline silently streaming tears in front of him, he was lost for anything to say. Nugget whimpered toward the door from his spot beside the synths desk. Neither human or synth could find anything to say in the weighted silence that consumed the office's air.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock and Mads talk about Charon's absence
> 
> Heading to Railroad's church hideout with Deacon and MacCready
> 
> Deals with Brotherhood

Chapter 27

 

The old pipboy had taken a beating, but it still worked regardless. Madeline turned it over in her hands as it booted up. She walked with Nugget stuffed in her new backpack Valentine had given her. He had also given her the extra pipboy, telling her that if the designs Virgil gave her worked it was likely to involve a pipboy. She took it without saying much. Madeline had no idea what she was going to say to Hancock, with Charon's reaction to her plans for the serum, she elected to lie. Not the best option but she was more than sure she wouldn't do well if Hancock walked out on her as well. She had waited in Valentines office for a couple hours, hoping Charon would come back but she couldn't wait any longer. There was a faint hope she'd find him with Hancock outside the city gates. As she exited the ballpark to see Hancock smoking alone, her hopes were dashed. Madeline forced down her sorrow and approached the ghoul.

"Valentine had a extra pipboy he had been saving." She held up the device as she walked toward Hancock. "He said we might need it. Lucky you, you get a pipboy."

Hancock smirked with a single nod. "Might upset my sense of style." He tugged at his coat collar. "If it gets us into the Institute, then i guess sacrifices need to be made."

"Only time your style gets cramped would be if you were headless." Madeline smiled handing the device to the ghoul. "Ready? We have to stop at home to give Kent the Silver Shroud costume."

"Sure." Hancock looked behind her. "Where's Ladders, taking a piss?"

Madeline laughed a bit. "Nah, he's going to get a pipboy from a nearby vault." She shrugged.

"Okay." Hancock didn't look very convinced. It was unusual for any of them to go do something by themselves. "Don't see why we didn't go together, but I guess Ladders wanted a day trip for himself.

Goodneighbor welcomed Hancock and Madeline back home the moment they were sighted. They made their way over to the Memory Den where Kent made his home. The pair poked their heads in to see Kent broadcasting. He acknowledge them and waved for them to come in.

"And now here's another classic from the Silver Shroud stories." Kent spoke into the microphone. He flipped a switch to let the record play without him. "Welcome back, thought you guys ran into some trouble out there."

Hancock smiled. "Come on Kent, you think some raiders and ferals are gunna stop us?"

Madeline reached in her bag and pulled the costume out. "As promised, here you go Kent."

The nostalgic ghoul gasped and took the folded costume into his hands gingerly. "I can't believe I'm really holding the Silver Shrouds costume. This...this is a dream come true." Kent glowed in delight as he looked up at Madeline. "You're like some kind of angel."

"She fits" Hancock nudged Madeline. "Goodneighbor, a city for angels."

Madeline let out an embarrassed laugh. "Nah, I'm nothing divine like that."

Kent took in the sight of Hancock and Madeline. "You know...you two are a lot like the Shroud and his Madam of Mysteries."

"Oh no, no." Hancock shook his head. "I ain't Shroud material. Chems aside, my face doesn't really work for Shroud."

"Hancock you have everything it takes to be the Shroud. You're strong, the charisma..." Kent shyly glanced at Madeline. "the girl." He whispered.

Madeline giggled quietly. "Well Kent, let us get a job rolling first and we'll come back to see about getting Hancock here into that coat of yours."

"Mads." Hancock complained.

"That's Madam of Mysteries," Madeline made a dramatic pose. "Fret not Shroud, we'll help your precious Rhett Reinhold."

There was an unmistakable hushed squeal of glee from Kent. 

Hancock shook his head. "Alright, you got it Kent. I'll be the Shroud for a bit."

"You won't regret it Mayor Hancock." Kent beamed. "You'll see. It's a perfect fit for you."

Madeline leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on the cheek of Kent. "Don't worry my precious little sweet roll. We'll be back." She stood and herded Hancock out of the radio jockey's room.

"You got a soft spot for ghouls in general or what?" Hancock chuckled as he followed Madeline back to the fountain.

"Doesn't seem like you guys have a lot of fans," Madeline smiled over her shoulder. "As for Kent, someone that innocent needs to be protected and cherished. This is the least I can do for him."

They sat themselves on the edge of the fountain. Hancock saw the distant look on her face. He knew something was off and he could only assume. "You ready to talk about what happened with Charon?"

Madeline tightened up. "He's just running an errand."

"And my dad went out for a pack of smokes." Hancock's face turned to the sky. "That was about thirty something years ago."

"..." She rubbed her arm. "Charon and I had a disagreement."

"Figured as much." Hancock sighed. "Must be pretty big for him to take off like that. Contract and all."

"He tore his contract up." Madeline informed. The shredded papers in her pocket felt heavy. "I...He..." She exhaled heavily. "I unintentionally found his limit of tolerance."

The mayor chuckled, draping a arm over her shoulders and pulling Madeline close. "Sunshine, if you dying on me wasn't enough to chase me off, nothing will."

Madeline forced a smile. "John..."

"You know, if we find a way to make you a ghoul," Hancock grinned ear to ear, "We could do this long term."

Madeline's eyes widened. "..." She was speechless as the ghoul pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Smile kid, the world is dark enough with out your light in it." Hancock nuzzled Madeline's neck and face. "Give us a little sunshine will ya."

Madeline opened her mouth to respond through the forming warm smile. "John..."

"Hancock! Madeline !" Deacon shouted in delight as he and MacCready came through the gate. "Just the circus I was looking for." He was greeted with a dagger filled seething glare from Hancock and Madeline.

The group headed toward the the coastline north east of Goodneighbor. Their trek hardly looked any different than any urban portion of the Commonwealth. Deacon and MacCready stepped through the destroyed environment with ease. Hancock stayed some distance behind them with Madeline close by. Nugget flopped and slinked over everything in his path. After a hours they came up to a church. Deacon vanished inside without waiting for the others. MacCready paused by the main doors.

"These guys are a bit dramatic but they have what we need." MacCready nodded toward the partly open door.

Hancock groaned on the steps. "Seriously? Are they going to make this difficult?"

"Have we ever met anyone who made working with them easy?" Madeline stopped behind Hancock, tapping her forehead at his shoulder blade.

"Nugget was challenge." The mayor eyed the nightstalker who starred back at him from the ground. Mouth stretched open and legs thrashing in the air.

MacCready looked down at Nugget. "...Got to say, he's a lot less scary than the..."

"MacCready." Hancock bore a warning edge in his voice as he walked past.

The three descended down to the basement of the church. Through the winding catacombs of tunnels they came to a open wall. A great metal dial engraved with a train engine and the alphabet nestled in the brick. Madeline barely gave it a passing glance while crossing over the threshold. A fiery auburn haired woman in plaid and jeans stood on a platform before them.

"You two." The woman looked them over with a disapproving eye. "Deacon mentioned bringing in some new guns but..."

Madeline put her palm on a crooked hip. "It's Deacon, what did you expect? We are coming in with a breakthrough and you give us a sneer?"

"My name is Desdemona and this is my operation. I don't have time for a wild goose chase." The red head growled turning her back on them.

"I do riding deathclaw through the Brotherhood's airship." Madeline mocked Desdemona's short tone. "I don't do geese."

The railroad leader turned back, her cigarette slumping in between her fingers. "The Prydwen explosions?"

"Killed three coursers to get here." Hancock scoffed, crossing his arms.

"A woman traveling with the Mayor of Goodneighbor and that alone I had a hard time swallowing." Desdemona smirked smugly. "But that little yarn only proves your both to be liars. I expected better of you Hancock."

The retaliation was swift. Hancock threw his shotgun free, firing a single shot at the platform just centimeters from Desdemona's toes. The woman next to their leader pulled her own gun but was stopped by the targeted woman. Madeline had wrapped a free arm around Hancock's unarmed limb. Between the ghoul's woman's knuckles sat three courser chips. Desdemona was unable to mask the shock and dismay on her face in the display of some chem town citizens sporting vital pieces of the institute's deadliest killers. MacCready and Deacon's mouth fell open watching the scene unfold.

"I stand corrected." Desdemona whispered sourly. "You are welcome here. Consider yourselves hired."

Madeline clicked her tongue, shaking her head, laying in against Hancock's shoulder. "Oh no. That isn't how this is going to work now. You insulted us."

Desdemona scowled. "What do you want?"

"Didn't Deacon tell you?" Madeline tilted the chips toward the spy. "We need something built to get us into the Institute." Her tone was condescending to Desdemona.

"What makes you think we have the ability to do that?" Desdemona growled, flicking her forgotten cigarette to the ground.

Madeline pulled Virgil's papers out of her bag, giving them a slow shake. "Because we have a how-to for getting in. Or are we going to have to ask nicely."

Hancock smirked, pulling the hammer back on his shotgun. "Really nice."

The Commonwealth continued to go about their lives beneath the recently repaired Prydwen. The Brotherhood had struggled to bring the ship back to an acceptable level of respect after the immense insult of the deathclaw's assault. Maxson had survived the savage attempt on his life at the hands of the reptile. In addition to the scar down his half his face was the massive crimped flesh along her shoulder and neck. The Brotherhood hadn't quiet recovered morality wise since the ordeal. Now, amid this depression, Paladin Danse had been missing for weeks. The Brotherhood of Steel's champion absent, a devastating defeat at the hands of a deathclaw, traitor Brotherhood member, synth and a ghoul. Things couldn't possible be worse. A knock on the elder's private room.

"Enter." Maxson ordered.

A knight opened the door but remained outside the room. "Elder Maxson, there is a radio from the Airport below."

The grizzled leader stood, facing the solider. "What of it?"

"Sir, a knight has called for a vertibird to transport a woman and ghoul up to the Prydwen." The knight squirmed where he stood.

Elder Maxson felt the deep scars in his shoulder burn and twitch. "What name did they give that stopped the Knight from shooting them both?"

"Hunter and Hancock." The names came out as little more than a scared whimper.

Silence dominated the conservation. Maxson's face darkened and tightened into a livid scowl. He shoved past the knight, who turned in tow. "Bring them up, alive. Prydwen goes on full lockdown. I will not have the Brotherhood humiliated again."

"Sir?" The knight jogged to keep up.

"I will make an example of them." Maxson seethed.

Madeline held Hancock's hand as they remained still in the gaze of the Brotherhood knight. A minigun faced them. Her face and name had been the only thing that stopped the knight from opening fire on sight. The last time they were in the presence of the Brotherhood, there was a great deal of blood and screaming. This time with a daunting silence and suspense that choked the couple. The power armor knight barely turned his helmet. Orders had come down.

"You are to be escorted to Elder Maxson." The power armor speaker came through on his microphone. "All weapons are to be left here."

Madeline unwillingly laid her Gauss on the nearby table and bag of supplies underneath it. All before Hancock could argue. The ghoul did the same with a scowl. He liked this plan far less than the time Fahrenheit had asked him to put Finn on guard duty. Three super mutants had invaded Goodneighbor thanks to that misjudgment. Madeline heaved Nugget up in her arms and laid the nightstalker across the weapons.

"Now Nugget, you keep these tin can's hands off." Madeline asked the nightstalker, running a loving hand along the top of his head.

"No one is going to want some ghoul-fucker's weapons." The knight scoffed, making a short dramatic gagging sound.

Hancock smiled and puckered his lips at the solider. "Best drop the mini gun then. Last time I was here, we fucked all of you real good."

The knight snapped a growl and nearly charged the ghoul. "Why you fre..." He stepped back to the table, regaining self control. "Don't push your limit here, corpse. The Elder wants to kill you both himself."

"Sounds like a candle lit dinner then." Madeline answered, pulling Hancock with her to follow the escort that arrived.

Hancock grumbled through his dislike. "This is a shit idea Mads. We shouldn't've come back here."

"You want some professional back up in taking down the Institute." Madeline whispered back. "Maxson is the only other established 'army' that actually stands a chance."

The ghoul shook his head. "One army vs our boy and look how that turned out."

"Hon, Duke ambushed them. A deathclaw and a synth pulled a tactile assault on them. No one is ever really prepared for that." Madeline was at a lose to find herself ever defending the Brotherhood. "We're here to use them, not make friends. You know our worst case solution."

"That's a lot of dead and low survival rate." Hancock reminded his wife as they boarded the knight's selected vertibird.

Madeline took a seat, putting herself between power armor and Hancock. "Sounds like a trip to take a bathroom break to be honest."

Hancock laughed despite the Knights groan in aggravation. "You go me there, Sunshine."

"Disgusting freaks." The knight slipped in his revolted two cents.

Madeline turned on the knight as they flew to the Prydwen, "I worked here. I've seen most everyone's face. If that's anything to go on, the helmet is a vast improvement."

The remaining flight time was quiet except for the muffled unintelligent speech coming from the radio in the cockpit. The vertibird lurched hard as the docking clamps locked into place, securing the smaller craft to the Prydwen. Hancock leapt out onto the catwalk, catching Madeline who came out behind him. The knight and pilots exited, the knight remaining by the pair as the pilot went inside. Madeline and Hancock watching him walk past a small heavily armed group. The one in front the familiar rigid figure of Elder Maxson. There was an audible emotion of annoyance and disgust as Madeline looked at the Brotherhood's leader.

"Wow, meeting us at the door." Madeline mocked loudly.

Maxson's scowl impossibly deepened. "You have three seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't mount your heads on my wall."

"Institute." Madeline and Hancock said together.

The elder honestly hadn't expected a good reason. There was nothing he could assume would have these monsters come to him. "...Very well, bring them to the observation deck." He turned on his heel and walked in through the open dock door.

Hancock's head lowered in time with a raised eyebrow. "Fuck me, you were right."

"Now is a bit of a stretch for a quickie." Madeline smiled at Hancock. "We do need to make some time." she winked as she 

Last time Madeline passed over these catwalks, she was terrified and captured. Now she strutted down the metal path, head held high and a mischievous glint in her eye at anyone who stole a look at her or Hancock. The ghoul whispered a low groan in her ear as they walked about being aroused at her blatant confidence in the face of her former life. Sly smirks exchanged just as they entered the observation room. Maxson looked livid and on edge.

"Need to take some Jet there, Arthur?" Madeline offered knowing the Elders answer. "Might help you relax."

"You only have a single word keeping you alive right now and you offer me chems." Maxson growled. "The commonwealth is beyond help if it did this to one of our own."

Hancock shook his head. "Commonwealth has nothing to do with your stick up your ass. We can add one if that's what into. Smooth or ribbed?"

Maxson held up a hand to stop the knight at the door from attacking Hancock. "Stand down. Out with it, sooner you do we can get on with your executions."

"No, we'll end up walking out of here." Madeline shook a finger at Maxson. "We have the one thing you want most here in the Commonwealth. Aside a tyrannical control over people better than you."

Maxson growled, crossing his arms over his chest. He stalked the edge of a wide berth closer to the pair. "Enlighten me."

"We have a way into the Institute. Legit." Madeline teased.

Maxson shrugged. "How is that going to get you out of here? What's stopping my men from shooting you both and taking your pipboy?"

"Maxy, sweetums, I am not stupid enough to put anything like that on the pipboy." Madeline cooed.

Hancock nodded, taking an seat on the nearby couch that hadn't been offered. "We're here to give you a piece and a location you need. But..." Hancock lit a smoke.

"But..." Maxson's patience was never very long to begin with.

"But we need something from you first." Madeline filled in, sitting snugly up next to Hancock. Lazily running a finger nail back and forth along the ghoul's thigh. She could see it pale Maxson. "We need the Brotherhood's cooperation in an assault against the Institute at the right time. No sooner, no later."

Maxson raised a thick dark eyebrow. "You expect me to relinquish command of my army to ghoul and his harlot. What experience do you even have in combat, you were a scribe."

"I worked for you. Combat was breakfast." Madeline answered, sinking into crook of Hancock's ribs and arm.

The elder fought the compulsion to look away from the pair across from himself. "...I refuse to commit the Brotherhood to the wishes of a ghoul and a disgrace. Not without solid evidence that what you say you have is real."

Madeline sighed as Hancock ran the back of his finger tips down her neck. It was easy to mistake for a moan. Maxson loudly cleared his throat. "Dr. Li." He announced.

"Who?" Hancock froze.

"Dr. Li was one of our finest scientist. She left to work for the Institute." Maxson explained. "Convince her to return and I will give you the support you want."

"Madeline and Li both left the Brotherhood." Hancock gave the Elder a sinister look. "Boy, you have a high turn over rate don't you. Hell of a good job hiding it."

"Take it or leave it. You two are the ones asking for help. Not me." Maxson's face was tighten and guarded.

Madeline raised and rolled to partly straddle Hancock's knee. "We already have a shopping list as it is. What's one more."

"..." Hancock jutted his leg onto the balls of his feet, tapping Madeline in the crotch. He pushed his knee's apart, letting her fall back to the couch. "You heard the wife, Maxipad." Hancock looked like a devil with a blood contract in hand. "You got a deal." He squeezed Madeline's rear. "Mads, the chip."

Madeline rolled over to sit normally, she reached into her cleavage and pulled from it's depth a single courser chip. "This will get one person into the Institute."

The elder's eye twitched in disgust as he watched the two. He shook his head. "How am I do anything with just one?"

Hancock shrugged, standing up and pulling Madeline with him. "That would be your problem. Get Danse, Danse on a revolution to?"

"Get out." Maxson hissed at the pair. "She knows how to contact us whenever you're ready."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Railroad to prep for Institute
> 
> Charon meets Joshua Graham
> 
> Mads and Hancock entering Insitiute
> 
> Father and Shaun meet Hancock and Mads

Chapter 28

 

Knights escorted Madeline and Hancock out of the airport gate. She had a messaged relayed back up to Maxson and his need to get a pipboy for the courser chip to be worth anything to him. With that they took off running in case the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel had a change of heart. Tin men were often fickle on matters of the heart, there was never a way to tell if they had to begin with. Madeline wasn't confident enough in her leverage to test it. They didn't stop till they made it back to the Old North church.

MacCready nudged Deacon with a hard elbow. "Pay up, hundred caps. I told you these two would come back."

"It was double if they pulled it off." Deacon grumbled sourly.

Madeline smiled, "Pay two hundred then, Maxson's on board." She cuddled Nugget's head draped over her shoulder. The nightstalker gargling.

Desdemona gasped in surprise. She came down to speak to Madeline and Hancock. "I really misjudged you two."

Nugget gagged and seized, hacking up a pair of small items. A unwrapped chocolate from pre-war called a 'kiss' and a beaten figurine of a donkey. Madeline snorted. Enough text in the Brotherhood's archives had made several mentions of the joke a 'kiss ass'. It was subtle enough in the way Nugget delivered that she credited the nightstalker with more intelligence than people expected.

Hancock looked over and the message was lost on him as well. 

Desdemona looked coldly at Madeline. "Do I want to know?"

"No. It's not pleasant." Madeline lowered Nugget to lay at her feet. "Is everything done?"

Deacon came over to the women. "Yeah, Tinker Tom has been working like he's possessed. It's up and running though."

"All that needs to be done is rig those two pipboys you have with the other two courser chips." Desdemona pointed to the computers on Madeline and Hancock's wrist.

Madeline popped her's free, Hancock doing so as well. "Trusting you guys here."

"Same can be said for you two." Desdemona noted, taking the pipboys inside with her to Tinker Tom.

The members of the Railroad headed deeper into their hideout. Leaving Madeline, Hancock and MacCready at the entrance. The lull between them all was heavier than expected. The calm before the storm. In the case of taking on the mass kidnapping and murdering group the Commonwealth came to know as the Institute. It was more like standing on the edge of the abyss.

"Well, it's come." MacCready broke first. "The Institute is going to get a rude awakening."

Madeline scoffed and nodded, leaning against Hancock. "Yeah. I don't even know how long it's been since I found that vaulties body. I only started this to clear a open quest on the pipboy."

MacCready and Hancock both laughed. "Take on the boogeyman of the Commonwealth all to check off a job? That's what threw you into this?" MacCready was nearly in tears. "Bit off more than you expected there?"

"Ohhh yeah, but I got John and everyone else out of it. Can't complain." Madeline rested her head on Hancock's shoulder. "Wish Charon was here for this."

Hancock nodded, popping a few mentats into his mouth. Giving a couple to a grateful Madeline. "He'll be back. No matter what you do with ladders, they always seem to come crashing back at you."

"Lot of experience fighting ladders, Hancock?" MacCready teased.

The mayor shook his head. "Not nearly as much as you corporate gunner."

"That hurts." The merc feigned injury. "I was very efficient at it thank you."

Madeline smiled, fingers running through Nugget's fur. "After all this, you'd think we'd be more prepared."

Hancock looked sideways at the human woman. "Sunshine, what else could we possible do?"

"Take a nuke?" She offered.

He leaned forward a bit to look at Nugget. "I have a feeling that's covered."

"Point taken." Madeline sighed in relief. "FEV for Virgil."

"Li for Maxson." Hancock added. "Never thought I'd deliver a runaway girlfriend for a Brotherhood of Steel Elder."

"Find and sort out the Shaun business." Madeline finished the list, leaving her need to find Eddie Winter's serum private.

MacCready pulled his gun, checking the firearm over. "So you guys have a plan on what to do once you're in?"

Hancock and Madeline looked at each other. Both expressions were filled with hope that the other had come up with a plan. Hope soured into fear. "..."

"I see." MacCready shrugged. "Well I've actually had less to work with. Just never on this scale."

Charon stood in the cave, silent as a bandaged man nearby cleaned a gun. Neither hadn't much to say to the other, but the man welcomed the ghoul easily enough. Dead Horses hadn't given him any grief either. Charon wasn't thrilled about the biblical quotations but he and the man had an understanding about combat and enemies. He had heard stories while he worked the Mojave with Ryan about the Burned Man. When he had found him, it wasn't the type of person he had expected. There was a calm and humble presence that surrounded the legendary man. Charon had remained in the Dead Horses camp and fought to sort out his fate now that his contract was in pieces on Valentine's floor.

"Charon," Joshua started, setting a gun aside as he addressed the merc. "You may not believe as I do. Blind you called me, but ever since you came here I have watched you fight with a burden sit on your shoulders."

"It's nothing." Charon growled. He was in no mood to talk about his problems with a man he barely knew.

"Lie to yourself. Lie to me, that's fine." Joshua barely turned his head to look at the ghoul sitting in the shadows of the cave's firelight. "God and the universe know the truth, and I've seen enough of it to know that pain you carry."

The merc grunted and wrapped his blanket closer about his shoulders. "You got nothing on me."

"Hurt by someone you loved." Joshua quietly called Charon out. "I know the face, it was a face I saw on my family and tribe when I left New Canaan."

Charon pressed harder against the wall. "..."

There was a thick silence between the men. Joshua broke it's weight with a heavy tone of the ghoul's name. "Charon."

"A friend and I are...were...bound to the same woman." Charon skirted the issue. "She's not alone but I can't be there."

"God is always with us, like a good father, wither his children want him or not." Joshua turned cross-legged to face Charon. "Friends are good to have. This world is dark and filled with pain, one shouldn't give up on those closest to them."

Charon felt the sting of the implied abandonment. "I didn't give up on anyone. I couldn't stand by and do nothing while she threw her life away."

"Did you ever think that it was God's will, fate, to help her see the errors of her way?" Joshua's eyes narrowed above the edge of his bandages.

"God is just a fairy tale for people who need someone stalking them." Charon grumbled.

Joshua nodded a bit. "Your belief is no more or less valid than mine. Regardless, you didn't answer my question."

"..." Charon debated a moment. "She wants to make a deal with the Institute to engineer a drug, a serum, that will turn her into a ghoul. It's a gamble with your Devil."

"How can a man believe in the Devil, but denounce God's existence?" Joshua put the paradox to Charon. "The body is a temple, and should be treated as such. I can see you predicament in accepting her choice."

"Hardly a predicament, it's a death sentence. The drug could kill her and she loses what she has in the first place." Charon growled, remembering the look on Madeline's face when she explained her intent. "As for God and the Devil, I've met the Devil himself."

"All the more reason to remain at their sides." Joshua's eyes darkened. "The Devil? There is a great many evil men in the world, how can you be sure you met God's eternal enemy?"

Charon finally looked over at Joshua. "I'm sure I did. Lanius, Caesar...All of New Vegas itself are just poor mockery of what the man I met did."

"'Did'." Joshua repeated.

"Yeah, 'did'. Guy died some time ago, but I can't shake the feeling he's still out there." Charon met the burned man's eyes. "Only more sure in my suspicions seeing the man who was burned alive and thrown over a cliff, sitting across from me. No one recovered his body and I wouldn't put it past the Institute to save his depraved ass."

Joshua's hands curled into fist a top his knees. "God wouldn't permit the Devil to walk across his blessed earth. This Institute, tell me about them."

Charon explained everything he could about the organization terrorizing the Commonwealth. The kidnappings, murders and manipulative control they had on cities and people's lives. Their employment of people like Kellogg and Holiday. Of Madeline's brother torture methods, wanton murder and the genocides he's committed. The murder of Duke and Soot. By the time Charon wrapped up, Joshua's eyes were inflamed with a quiet righteous fury.

"You've brought me more of God's work and I am being called to war once again." Joshua spoke softly, a razor's edge in his voice. "Evil must be wiped from the face of the earth."

"Holiday is dead." Charon grunted in frustration. "The Institute will have Hancock and Madeline dropping in, they don't need my help."

Joshua stood and started collecting his pistol and a bag of supplies. "A broken man's answer. Will you rest easy leaving your woman and friend to their fates? Even you are unsure if this Holiday is truly dead."

Charon thought for a long moment. In his mind he knew Holiday was dead and the others were capable of taking the Institute down. Joshua had a point though, in his heart he knew he needed to be there. Something was pulling him to his feet, spurring him to start back for the commonwealth.

"I won't go into this, claiming it's God's work." Charon started. "But I will agree I should be there."

"Call it whatever you want, lead on." Joshua holstered his .45. He informed a nearby Dead Horse tribal member of his intents and followed Charon into the desert.

Equipment hummed to life, electricity crackling and arching off metal frames. Madeline took a healthy step back from the portal's dock. The blue light overtaking her eye color, thick auburn waves crested azure as she moved away. Hancock stepped with her. Tinker Tom and Desdemona shouted at each other till the chaos fell to a dull purr. The railroad's leader approached Madeline, holding out the two pipboys. Her face was stern, Tinker Tom behind her looked more fearful rather than excited. Madeline took hers and Hancock the second pipboy.

"It's time." Madeline took a deep breath, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that had lodged itself there.

Hancock caught her nervousness. He tapped the bottom of her chin with the side of a index knuckle. "Don't worry Sunshine, we'll rake them across the coals."

Madeline nodded, kissing the knuckle. She turned back Tinker Tom pretending not to see the small tender moment. "Ready, Tom."

Without another word the mechanic rammed down a rusty cliche looking toggle. Electricity exploded again. Madeline grabbed Hancock's hand tight in a flash just as white light and energy consumed them. There was a haze and gut wrenching feeling as the pair gathered themselves in a white walled room. Everything was smooth, shiny and pristine clean. Hancock rebounded faster than Madeline, shotgun raised at the ready, scanning the room and hallway ahead of them. Vomiting and dry retching could be heard from Madeline just to his side. They were greeted by a man's voice over a speaker system.

"I must say," The man spoke after a brief static burst. "I had very little hope you would make it this far."

"..." Madeline and Hancock looked at each other. Cautiously they started down the medically styled hall.

"Probability aside, I believe we should talk." The man came again. "I believe we might be able to help each other."

Tinker Tom had given the pair a holotape to insert into the Institute's computers. With the tape shoved in, work completed and retrieved, all there was to do now was start checking off errands for others. The voice didn't say much of anything about their actions and Madeline could only assume that the speaker either, couldn't see or didn't care. Both sounded like wonderful assumptions, though the latter was the more likely of the two. The Institute had the reputation of being cocky, it wasn't beyond the realm of reality that they didn't expect much danger from a woman and ghoul.

"I am known as 'Father', and I know why you're here." Father came over the speaker again. "I would like to discuss things face to face. Please, step into the elevator."

Madeline stopped Hancock from continuing on. "John, I need to talk to you."

"Now? Belly of the beast and all?" Hancock looked around, keeping a sentry eye for attackers.

"And all." She stressed. "Look no matter what is said or done here, I need you to trust my judgement."

Hancock turned to her. "I trust you. Why would think I wouldn't?"

"John." She weighted his name. "Swear to me. There are things here...I may say you won't like."

Hancock could see the determination in her eyes. For a brief moment, they resembled the conviction in her brothers. "Alright, Madeline. I feel ya." He nodded, waiting for her to move ahead.

The elevator ride was tense as they stayed close to each other. Both vigilante for any dangers. A glass elevator did nothing to ease the stresses. 

"I don't know what you must have been told about us. I want to show you that you might have the wrong impression of the Institute." Father's voice hovered above them.

"Being told is one thing, seeing makes it pretty clear though." Hancock growled between him and Madeline.

The span of the Institute came into view beneath the pair. A spacious sleek white walled structure. Columns and smooth arches connected the floors. Wide staircases seamlessly built along wall spiraled upward with glass barriers. Trees stretched toward artificial sunlight and rustled in a fan generated breeze. Synths, completed and unfinished, strolled through the halls and walkways. Coursers stalked along the departments doors. Staff mingled, going to and fro their work and research. Madeline felt a bit of excitement for seeing this level of advancement in civilization. It vanished as quickly as it bloom in the wake of the memory of the dead and abducted the Institute had a hand in. In the wake in her memory of the terminal message to have Hancock killed. It was beautiful to see, but it only masked the vicious cold horror committed here. Hancock scowled at everything in sight. 

Father's voice continued to be pushed through what sounded like a vendor's sales pitch. She and Hancock both had stopped listening. The elevator continued it's descent past levels open to all and down into a basement level. All of this was underground with little to no real indication as to 'where' underground. All well and good to know that a place was beneath you, hardly did any good when you couldn't tell where. Madeline recalled having stronger sense of direction when she followed Bobbi No-nose to Hancock's strongroom. The mayor took point as they stepped out into empty utility hallways. The path lead only one way and it pushed them into another elevator that raised them up again. The ride was shorter and deposited the pair into a room with a young boy behind a clear glass wall.

"Shaun?" Madeline asked quietly aloud to herself. She took Hancock's hand and squeezed it silently before stepping ahead with the gauss in both her hands.

Hancock still gripping his shotgun to his chest.

The ghoul and woman approached the glass slowly. "Shaun?"

"Yes, I'm Shaun." The boy looked up, confused at the woman at the his glass wall.

"Oh good, look I'm here for your dad. We've come to get you out of here." Madeline explained, slinging her gauss to her back.

Hancock nodded in confirmation. "Pack your rattle, kid. It's time to go."

Shaun backed away from the glass. "No, you're not...Father! Father, help! Someone's in here!" The boy begun to panic.

"Easy, Shaun, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to save you." Madeline shushed the boy, trying to calm him.

"No! Father said bad people will hurt me out there. Father!" Shaun yowled again, backing up onto his desk in the cell. "Father!"

Hancock growled and rolled his abyssal black eyes. "Fuck's sake, kid!" He snapped his fingers for the kid attention. "We didn't promise a corpse to leave your ass in the hands of the local bodysnatcher."

"Father!" Shaun shrieked as a older man stepped through a nearby door. Hancock's shotgun wiped over to aim at the old man.

The old man issued a voice command that slumped the boy into a standing sleep. "Fascinating, but a disappointment." He turned his attention to the Commonwealth pair. "Greetings, I am Father."

Madeline would've thought her jaw literally hit the floor. This man, Father, was the head of the Institute. "Shaun...wasn't real? But the vault's records? The pipboy..."

"Yes, I'm sorry for the deception, but we wanted to see how our latest synth responded to intense emotional pressure." Father gestured to the boy in the glass and smooth walled box.

"Deception? You're crossing some lines here. What if the boy's dad showed up?" Madeline growled in disgust at Father.

Father shook his head. "That isn't the case is it? I caught mention of a 'corpse'." He spoke as if the word was dirty. "I can only gather that you mean the sole survivor of vault one-eleven."

Hancock kept his shotgun leveled at Father. "Clever old man, aren't ya?"

"I ought to be, the Institute is the only real hope for humanity." Father regarded Hancock with an air of elitism. "Stupidity and foolishness have no place here."

Madeline cut in. "Why make this kid?"

Father turned a warm smile at Madeline. "Madeline, I am glad you managed to make it this far. In regards to Shaun though, he was modeled after myself when I was a young man. I am the real Shaun."

"I'm used to some wild bullshit out in the real world." Hancock's face scrunched. "You being Shaun takes the whole pile. The boy we saw with Kellogg is ten or so."

Shaun nodded in affirmation. "Yes, that was the synth you see before you now." He looked over the boy. "When I was taken, my father slept not for another ten years, but sixty."

"You didn't take command of the Institute yesterday," Madeline crossed her arms over her chest. "In sixty years you only managed to just recently wake up dear old dad?"

"...I." Shaun looked defeated at Madeline. "I'll admit I never gave thought to who my parents where, I had read the files on what happened."

Hancock scoffed. "Doesn't excuse the late wake up call. Cold thing to deny a parent the chance to raise their kid."

"With old age comes regret and asking 'what if's, but now if what you say is true then my hopes had been for nothing in that area." Shaun defended. "In any part, the events brought you both to me and I have a possibility of a lifetime for you."

Madeline and Hancock looked confused at each other, turning to coldly eye Shaun. "Anything you want from us, I think we got the short end of the stick here. Came to save a boy and we find a man in his twilight years. No reunion to be had."

Shaun raised a aged eyebrow. "What do you want in exchange to hear me out?"

"I need a serum made." Madeline spoke before Hancock could open his mouth.

The ghoul snapped a surprised look at her. "...Mads?"

She remained focused on Shaun. "..."

The old man looked hard at the woman. "You came this far for a serum?"

"Eddie Winter's serum. I know you have a file on him, if not the recipe." Madeline stated flatly.

Shaun regarded the two for a quiet moment. The information was in their computers but the chances this woman knew about was astronomically against her. Brotherhood or not. "How would you know what data we have in our archives?" He asked carefully.

"Make it and give it to me." Madeline stepped up closer to Shaun. "I'll tell you where your leak is, but only then."

It was a gamble to trust her to keep up her end, but Shaun detested leaks in their network. "Very well. I can have the serum cultivated in thirty minutes. I'll ask that you wait with us until then. I believe this will be an interesting experiment."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for FEV virus and Winter serum
> 
> Hancock uses serum on Mads
> 
> Returning to Railroad
> 
> Charon reunites with Mads and Hancock

Chapter 29

 

The liquid spilled into another vial and back again as amber eyes watched it. Holiday stood aside Shaun as the serum was worked under the acting director's supervision. Shaun didn't enjoy having Holiday in the Institute this long. He would have rather released the serial killer back top-side, but he refused to leave. It wasn't till the killer had claimed a courser, two human staff members and several first generation synths till Shaun agreed. Reluctantly. 

Holiday had mentioned something about 'the final act' quickly approaching. Shaun had a long sighted vision of the future. Holiday had a narrow and vicious sight that focused on a single ending. He crafted everything toward his goal, no one else mattered to the blond in the end of it all, just puppets in his script. The man leading the Institute couldn't help but feel like he was being played as a pawn in a killer's chess game. Holiday's devious grin as he watched the serum come into being was only evidence to Shaun's suspicions. Kellogg had been entirely manageable contract killer the Institute had used. The blonde man next to him was only similar when he choose to be, no amount of money, weapons or privileges were enough to bait him. In fact, Holiday had refused to work for Shaun on nearly ninety percent of the jobs offered to him. Now Shaun had Madeline in his compound and Holiday was lurking in the shadows, always just thin a wall apart from the woman. During Shaun's meeting with the woman and ghoul, Holiday had taken a space against the wall just beyond the door. Shaun felt small and fragile next to Holiday. He watched the killer stalk out of the room, death on his heel.

"What's this 'Eddie Winter' business?" Hancock asked Madeline as they wandered through the Institute. They were searching for the FEV research lab.

Madeline poked her head just inside a door, pulling back shaking her head. "You said yourself, 'what's not to love with about immortality'."

"As a ghoul, yeah but you can't be talking about the same drug." Hancock starred down a sneering scientist that walked bye as they moved on.

"..." Madeline was quiet.

Hancock grabbed hold of his wife's arm and hauled her to the side near a tree. "Mads, tell me you're not looking for that drug."

"..." Madeline couldn't look Hancock in the eye.

"Charon isn't out running an errand is he?" Hancock starting putting plot holes together. "He figured it out and took off didn't he?"

She nodded. "He said he couldn't watch me kill myself."

"No shit he can't, and you expect me to?" Hancock growled. "This ain't a life I'd want for you."

"It's my choice, just like everything else in my life. I choose to love you. I choose to trust Duke." Madeline defended herself with a hurt tone. "I am choosing to spend my life with you both."

"Me alone, as Charon set it up." Hancock snapped. He pushed his palms to his eyes, arching back in a loud groan. "Damnit woman..."

Madeline felt the world sinking, this was going like it had with Charon. "..."

"Fine, ...alright." Hancock sighed even louder. "But you aren't going to take that alone. I am going to be the one who puts that shit in your arm." Hancock's face was stern and unyielding. "Ya feel me, Mads?"

There was a weak surprised nod from Madeline. "...I feel ya. Of the people?" She dared a smile.

"For the people. You lunatic." Hancock pulled her harshly forward to kiss her deeply. He let her stand on her own. "Let's hurry this up, we need that payment."

The ghoul and woman ducked down into a department and found a laser barred open door with a terminal next to it. A shadow watched them hack the computer and slip down into the unlit corridors. Foliage and walls kept him from the pair's line of sight. Holiday smile darkened as he watched his sister make her way around the Institute. He had assumed that she planned to use the serum to reverse what had been done to Hancock, but he was surprised to find she intended to join him. Her devotion was admirable.

The FEV lab was dark save for a couple lit liquid filled tubes holding super mutants in suspension. A third stood, pitch black and a forth shattered and empty. Madeline rummaged along the shelves till she stumbled on a canister labeled just as Dr. Virgil said it would be. It was stuffed in Hancock's bag and they continued to explore. Something knocked hard against the glass in the black tube. Hancock was the one to stop and call attention to it. The pair crept up to the circular tank, neither pipboy's lights were capable of penetrate through the liquid. All that was noticeable was the swirling mass of solid black liquid. Another hard thud and Madeline stepped back against Hancock's chest. The pair agreed to leave it be and headed back out before they attracted more of karma's little punishments.

Holiday entered the FEV lab as Madeline and Hancock left. They headed to their next objective. He approached the blackened tank, pushing a hand up the glass. "Oh the pain I will craft, the screams I have to look forward to."

The tank thudded louder than before. Holiday smirked. "Not yet, a little while longer now. We're in the first act of this floor show." Amber eyes starred down blue glowing orbs that showed through the void.

Cornering a scientist they had found, put them on their way to Dr. Li's lab. With some harsh accusations against the doctors moral compass was all it took to spur her to leave. She promised to abandon the Institute and return to the Brotherhood when it was the least suspicious. A chilled promise of death and violence drilled it into the snide doctor's mind that she best be quick about it. The return visit for the pair wasn't going to be nearly as kind. Li sneered and growled at them, she was disgruntled for listening to a ghoul.

A page came over the intercoms calling Madeline back to the BioScience department. The summon had barely passed when they burst into the lab. Madeline approached Shaun in a hurry. The older man involuntarily took a step backward from her. Hancock walked along a pool of synthetic material that new robots were being dipped in.

"Ready?" Madeline asked sharply.

Shaun nodded. "Yes, the serum is completed to the recipe we were able to uncover."

"John." Madeline called the ghoul over. "It's time, you ready?"

"Wither I'm ready or not isn't really the point. You know where I stand." He came over and held out his hand for the syringe in Shaun's grasp. "I'm doing this, not you."

Shaun pressed the serum filled syringe into Hancock's waiting hand. "We will be recording this for research purposes. I suggest the spare room to the side here." He held his hand out to a previous locked door.

Madeline took Hancock's hand and pulled him into the room. There were cameras just as Shaun promised. One wall was comprised of one way glass. Madeline was pulled to sit down by Hancock. She made herself comfortable, allowing the robot that entered to relieve her of the gauss and her bag of supplies. Hancock handed his shotgun and bag off as well. He wasn't a fan of being unarmed in enemy territory, but weapons were the last thing they needed with what they were about to do. They understood each other well enough to know that nothing needed to be said. Hancock pulled Madeline tight to his body and silently injected the needle in her arm. The serum flowed with the steady push of the plunger. Hancock flicked the syringe away when he felt it empty. He watched Madeline in both horror and enraptured anticipation.

Twenty minutes had passed. Madeline's face had paled and her breathing had become rapid. Hancock could feel her heating up in his grip. She fought to strip clothing till she was left in nothing but his filthy white shirt draped over her shoulders. Sweat was streaming down her face. Several times her eyes passed over him, but he could tell she didn't see him. Her attention was either turned inward, or worse, on things not there. Hancock remembered the trip he was put through when he took it. Not the details but the feelings of horror, guilt and bliss. The line between pain and pleasure blurred till they were indistinguishable from each other. Enough time had passed that Hancock knew the drug was running rampant through her system, and all there was to come was the peak and the crash. A round trip through hell and back if she could survive it. Madeline's fingers rose and fell against his arms, a few waves of that and she suddenly became still.

Madeline's eyes locked with Hancock's, she could see him through the haze. "John... I don't feel so good." She muttered.

Before Hancock could assure her, Madeline's body went rigid and doubled over. The cries of pain started in gasps and whimpers. Seconds later they erupted from her curled form. Even with all his strength he was unable to pry her apart. Every inch of her skin was taught with muscles tightening. She snapped open and nearly flipped out of his hands. Hancock made a single feeble attempt to cover her, he gave up as she thrashed side to side. Eyes crushed shut and jaw stretched open in a elongated silent scream. Limbs and muscles tightening to raise her torso upward, balancing her on her heels and the back of her hands. Hancock couldn't bend or pull her anyway he wanted as he watched her suffer. Before the ghoul's eyes he saw her skin darken and slither along her frame. Ribs pulsed with the desperate acts for breath. Blood dripped from her ears and nose as flesh begun to cave in places and shrivel in others. Eternity stretched in the matters of seconds Madeline's smooth sun touched skin molted into a the expected visage of a ghoul. Body hair fell with clumps of dead and rejected skin. Her face warped and sunk in the standard of ghouls round the world. Her auburn hair remained immaculate and untouched by the plague she consumed. It was a nearly perfect mockery of the body it was rooted to. Madeline's body dropped back to the floor in a sicking sloppy thud among the blood and chunks of her own flesh. Hancock snatched a blanket from a nearby table and covered her.

He patted along her cheek. "Mads, Madeline ?" Hancock pressed the side of his head to her chest. He listened quietly for a pulse. Every second dragged like a year.

There was a single thud in the depths of her ribs. He squeezed her nearest hand. Another thud, there came the gagging, raspy cough of a ghoul. 

"Mads?" Hancock snapped his head toward hers.

Void filled eyes shot open toward the ceiling. Another coughing fit slowly pulled Madeline to sit up, fighting to clear her lungs. She pounded a fist to her chest till the coughing ceased. "...John?" Her voice was shredded and hoarse.

"Mads." Hancock pointed to the one way mirror across from them.

She looked at the female ghoul in the dark tinted glass. Her hair and Hancock next to her were the only indications that she was indeed looking at her reflection. The mayor helped her to her feet and brought herself to the glass. Madeline stretched out a hand and let it rest against the reflection. The serum had worked. She took in the new face starring back her a moment longer before dashing round to leap against Hancock.

Tears ran down Hancock's neck. "It worked John. Now I don't have to go. I didn't want to go without you and Charon."

Hancock held the new ghoul tightly, relishing in the texture of her skin against his. "That's right Sunshine, you're stuck with this mug."

Food was offered and delightedly consumed by Madeline. The serum had sapped her of nearly all her energy, enough so that she was unable to walk on her own. She sat dressed in freshly laundered clothes provided by the Institute. Hancock sat next to her, watching Shaun across from her. The old man had offered them a position in the organization, a offer to be answered by Madeline. She did as she promised and listened to everything Shaun had to say to her about the job and the Institute. Hancock noticed a vaguely out of place air behind Shaun. Something was just slightly askew.

"Taking over the Institute sounds lovely there," Hancock pointed to the shimmer behind him. "We're not going to trust a man who keeps a spook just behind him though."

Shaun turned sharply toward the direction Hancock pointed. He already knew who it was, Holiday was the only possibility. Coursers were under strict and obeyed orders not to disturb or scare the guest. The serial killer on the other hand, he was as disobedient as the coursers were loyal.

The director swiveled back. "Forgive me, but a man such as myself keeps precautions." He didn't know Holiday had followed him to this meeting, and he wasn't pleased or surprised about it. "Our coursers are zealots in the terms of my protection."

Madeline looked up from her food and starred hard at the 'courser'. "Beat it, Blender. I don't plan on shooting your boss."

The shimmer didn't move. Shaun emphasized her order. "If you would please, a moment of privacy. I will be alright."

The three watched the shimmer nod and slip out. Hancock glared at Shaun. "Shady shit isn't going to fly with us."

"As the Mayor of Goodneighbor, I would be surprised if you ever got any higher than a stoop." Shaun shot back.

Hancock rose just enough to attract Madeline's hand. "Easy John." She sat the food down. "Shaun, you've given me a lot to think about but I think you'd understand if I wanted to speak with the other members of my life."

Shaun's brow furrowed at the notion but forcing the woman wasn't going to serve him any better than letting her go. "Very well, it is a monumental decision to make. I commend you for wanting to make an as informed choice as you are. Who knows," He smiled warmly at the woman. "Perhaps you'll be a voice of reason to those who think less of us."

Madeline beamed and nodded. The new ghoul features flexing with the muscles in her face. "Oh yes, I would love to spread the word."

"Then it's been a pleasure." Shaun rose from the chair and shook the woman's hand. He managed to restrain the desire to wipe his hand along his coat immediately afterward.

Hancock stood with Madeline and they collected their weapons and bags. Both sifted through and checked the contents. Everything looked to be in place. Including the FEV virus canister. They made their way down the way they had come. Once in the atrium they teleported by the means of the pipboys. Electricity and light blinded the two. Once they world stopped spinning and the Commonwealth came into view, Hancock staggered a step while Madeline again threw up next to him. He caught her from falling and held her up. Once she was down to a dry cough, she stood and leaned back against Hancock. There was a single person there to meet them. Madeline rubbed her eyes to clear the haze she thought was still there.

"I received no call from you or your abominations." Maxson growled, standing with his hands clutched at his back.

"Fuck me, Maxson, how'd you find this?" Hancock asked in surprise.

Maxson turned his nose up. "A massive surge of energy in the Commonwealth and you think the Brotherhood wouldn't notice?"

"You have a point there, Arthur." Madeline said, still trying to keep her legs under her.

"Hunter?" Maxson's face looked as if it was going to fall off.

Madeline nodded, pressing her lips to her teeth with the back of her hand. Letting out a single word. "Yep."

"You..." Maxson was unable to put his shock and disgust into a proper sentence.

A single chuckle from Madeline as she stood straight, sticking her arms out. "Look out Maxy, I hunger for brainnnnsss." She mocked.

"Repulsive." The Brotherhood Elder turned on his heels and stormed into the temporary base the Railroad constructed.

Madeline and Hancock followed inside. The sounds of yelling between the railroad and Brotherhood's leaders could be heard on the other side of the Commonwealth. The ghouls pushed deeper and came across a man wrapped head to toe in bandages and a police vest. Madeline's eyes widened in surprise, but kept the startled nature tucked in her throat. He had the most fierce blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. Full of fire and conviction.

"Hi." She weakly managed.

Hancock looked the man over. "You're new." The ghoul pointed out the obvious.

"I am." Joshua nodded. "I've returned with a lost sheep that I believe was apart of your flock." He motioned over his shoulder to Charon arguing loudly with Maxson and Des.

Madeline's heart slammed into the base of her jaw. A gasp was ripped from her, instinctively grabbing Hancock's hand. "Charon?!" She whispered.

"You must be Madeline and Hancock." Joshua noted from their reactions. "Charon has spoken many time of you in our travel." He looked over Madeline's new skin. "I see you went through with your choice. I'm glad your survived the ordeal."

"...Wait." Madeline shock her head in dismay, "Who are you? I...I have a guess but there is no way. Joshua Graham is dead."

The burned man chuckled. "Is he now? I'm surprised to find my name has stretched this far East."

Madeline shrieked at the top of her lungs. Spinning on her heels, she grabbed Hancock's coat. "Honey! Joshua Graham!"

Hancock gripped her wrist. "Easy, Mads, you're still recovering. Who's Joshua Graham?"

"I am." Joshua answered. "Perhaps in a more appropriate time, she can fill you in. Right now." He turned toward Charon's direction. "Your third member has been most anxious to see you both. I can't make an assumption to his reaction given that Madeline has taken the serum."

Hancock led Madeline past, she twisted and struggled to keep her eyes on Joshua. "I'll deal with Ladders."

Charon gripped a table and flipped it without effort. He scowled at Maxson before turning to be face to face with Hancock. "..."

"Hey there, Ladders." Hancock greeted, arm bent back trying to keep Madeline from running. "Enjoy your stroll?"

"In a sense." Charon answered coldly. 

A lull formed.

The taller ghoul clasped a heavy hand on Hancock's shoulder. "I can't seem to get away from your bullshit, can I?" He smirked. "Where is she?"

Madeline froze, fist full of Hancock's coat tail. "..." She was yanked into view. She starred Charon's boots. She couldn't help but remember them a bit cleaner at the foot of their collective bed.

"I see my taking off did nothing." Charon scolded.

Hancock shrugged. "Nothing isn't accurate. You should have heard the sobbing. She was a wreck, chems couldn't even make her stop crying."

Charon sighed and rubbed his temples. "Good lord, John...I told you were a shitty lay, but you just didn't listen did you."

"Better than her sobbing about getting splinters off a rotting ladder." Hancock glared back.

"..."

The base fell quiet as the two verbally assaulted the other. Everyone watching to see who would strike first.

Hancock sputtered through his frown. A chuckle creeping out, drawing a smirk on the taller ghoul. The two men started laughing together. They hugged and clapped each other on the back before releasing. The base released the collected tension like a cramp. Madeline looked puzzled between the two male ghouls.

Charon looked down at Madeline. "I knew you wouldn't listen, but now I get a eternity of saying 'I told you so'."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Madeline tried to bury the glee in her voice. She failed.

"Of course, did the serum make you stupid?" Charon chastised her through a smirk. "You were thick headed before. No point in leaving you to this lifestyle without someone sober watching your back."

"Got something to say there Ladders?" Hancock shot back, canister hissing between his teeth.

"I think the Jet says enough." Charon fired back as Joshua came over to the group. "Joshua came to help deal with the Institute."

"God's work against someone trying to be Him." Joshua confirmed.

Hancock raised a brow at the New Canaanite. 

Madeline smiled to the Burned Man as she wrapped her arms around Charon's waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Joshua for bringing my Charon back. If it's the devil you want, I got a way in for you."

"As Micheal fought the great Dragon before," Joshua slipped a hand on against his .45, "So to shall I smite this evil from the world."

Hancock scoffed once. "Don't know about dragons but we have a geriatric asshole that needs shutting down."

Charon groaned. "Same difference, John."

Madeline handed off the holotape that recorded the data from the Institute's computers. Tinker Tom took it for analyse in manic delight. Maxson called down his vertibirds filled with Brotherhood of Steel Knights, they gathered near the portal. Desdemona collected her people for the assault among the Knights. Madeline and Hancock geared up with Charon and Joshua. Madeline knelt down and hoisted up Nugget, unwilling to leave the nightstalker. Protest about usefulness from Joshua were met with declarations regarding the nightstalkers luck and surprises. Charon attached Nugget to his belt in the well used harness. The four confirmed they were prepared and joined the unlikely allies at the portal for the Institute. Maxson, Desdemona, Hancock, Charon and Joshua followed Madeline into the flashes of electricity that teleported them into the depths of the lair of the beast that terrorized the commonwealth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Institute
> 
> Final Showdown Pt 1

Chapter 30

 

The teleporter room buzzed to life as Commonwealth citizen after citizen poured into the Institute. Madeline and Tinker Tom rushed over to the terminal just beyond the door. Charon, Hancock and Joshua fanned out among the Railroad and Brotherhood members. The mechanic typed with a fever, searching for anything they might have tripped upon their entry.

"Anything Tom?" Desdemona asked, coming round to look over her man's shoulder.

"Nothing." Tom said weakly. "I expected something to be going off at least, but I got nothing. Not one bleep of activity."

Hancock came up next to Madeline. "That can't be, we were just here. This place was packed wall to wall in synths and lab coats."

"Perhaps you abominations led us into a trap?" Maxson growled, signaling his men to guard up on the only door out.

"No shimmers." Hancock looked for any cloaked coursers. "I don't like this, something's really wrong here."

Deacon shrugged. "Looks like we do this the old fashion way. Anyone play hide-n-seek before?"

Madeline shoved Deacon out away from the terminal. She looked back to Hancock. "You said something bothered you about this place."

Hancock nodded, looking at Charon. "I got a bad feeling. Even now, my instincts are screaming for us to cut bait here."

"We have come too far to just run at a corpse's gut feeling." Maxson cut off any thoughts of leaving.

"When shit hits the fan, don't be shocked when we throw you to whatever it is." Desdemona threatened.

The Brotherhood elder shoot the woman a filthy look. "I'll be sure to drag you with me."

"Enough, we need to get moving." Madeline tapped a fist to the door switch.

Everyone watched the door with baited breath. They expected to see an army waiting for them. Scientist armed to the teeth. Replicated gorilla's drumming against their chest. Synths lined up as weaponized canon fodder. Maybe even Shaun waiting to greet them in surprise. The Railroad, Brotherhood and Madeline's group felt their stomachs twist in horror at what they saw.

Nothing.

Silence pervaded everything aside the sound of water displays and a gentle breeze. The rustling of synthetic leaves echoed through the empty passageways. A ringing in their ears as the encompassing silence that disrupted the brains expectations. Silence strong enough to allow the lights hum quietly as they continued to emit their glow. Madeline and the others crept into the atrium, alert and guns at the ready. 

There was no shocked gasps from scientist. No synths declaring intruders. No armed security running to meet the invading force. Not a single sentient existence aside what had just invaded. Not one person standing in the encroaching silence had ever recalled an assault starting this smoothly, going well in the end.

"Is hide-n-seek normally this hard? These guys must be pros." Deacon lowered his pistol as he whispered.

Des glared at the man in sunglasses. "Cut the chatter." The leader of the Railroad turned to Madeline. "You sure none of you were compromised?"

Hancock nodded. "Very sure. Something is really wrong here. We haven't even been gone more than an hour or so."

"I agree." Madeline lowered the gauss and turned around, trying to see even the most subtle movement. "Where is everyone? The place was running like clockwork."

Joshua looked around at the ground and corners. "Bodies, alive or dead, are missing. Not even an oil stain."

"We should search for the cause." Des ordered and started moving forward.

The invading force stalked through the halls and passages. They checked through every wing of the structure. SRB was empty. The coursers that had been training there were absent. A coffee mug, contents still steaming, sat a top files on a desk. Robotics was quiet. Machines rested in their docks with their workload having been shut down. BioScience lab was empty. The gorilla enclosure was as vacant as the rest. Hancock looked hard through the glass, not a single blade of grass looked to be out of place. Madeline returned from the FEV lab claiming that the super mutant bodies were missing. Advanced Systems was the same. A terminal's screen repeated a sentence over and over again. 

'All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play.   
All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play.   
All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play.   
All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play.   
All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play. All work, no play...'

Desdemona started to get the same gut feeling the ghouls mentioned when they entered. 

Maxson and his Knights even begun to feel the unmistakable pressure of the atmosphere.

They came to the facilities expecting to find as much as they had in the other sections. Tinker Tom let out a small gasp and called for the collective to come over. Madeline and Hancock were the first to see what spooked the mechanic. Joshua felt his skin prickle at the back of his neck, the message was clear enough. They weren't alone and whoever it was that left it, was pleased to see them. On the back wall was an age old illustration. Paranoia shot through everyone. A simple red drawing, two dots and a curved line in the shape of a smile. Everyone begun to feel a puppeteers strings tethered to them.

 

" : ) "

 

Tinker Tom began chanting 'no' as he backed away. Hancock leaned forward to see what the drawing had been painted with. The darkness of the red and tiny bubbles of air led him to believe it was blood.

"If this is blood, where's the artist?" Hancock asked aloud as he stood back.

"Blood?" Joshua leaned in. "Where's the rest of the blood?"

Des shook her head, looking around the section. "A little blood doesn't mean everyone here is dead."

"Ever the optimist aren't you?" Maxson grumbled, pulling his shotgun up. "You don't find a bloody smiley face in a otherwise freakishly clean and empty compound offsetting?"

"I don't jump to conclusions." Des defended.

Charon scoffed, joining Maxson's train of thought. "Not jumping to logic either for that matter. Landed right into the lake of oblivion."

Hancock and Madeline looked hard at each other. Nodding in silent agreement. "We need to leave."

"No one is leaving. We are going to find out what happened and take action from there." Desdemona demanded.

"I died for John. I will not die for you." Madeline turned to hiss back.

Maxson scowled. "I have no plans to die for any of you or for my Knights to do so. Regardless, we can't leave this opportunity behind."

There was a startled shriek from a Brotherhood member. Everyone turned to face the door, guns all aimed at the potential enemy. No one was there. A bloody handprint smeared the doorsil, it looked to be sliding out of the room. The print had just begun to pool at it's edges and trail down the wall. Desdemona and Maxson called for a head count as the ghouls and Joshua went to the door. Deacon came up behind them.

"That wasn't here when we came in." Deacon pointed. He tried to mask the shake in his voice.

Charon nodded, stepping out of the room. "Someone is very clearly here."

Madeline growled quietly, "I have a sinking feeling I know who. I don't know anyone else who works like this."

"No matter the vessel, this is the Devil's work." Joshua affirmed and pressed his back to the nearest wall, checking his ammo.

The male ghouls jogged down the hall. Madeline, Joshua, and Deacon just behind them. They were directed through the halls by similar red smiley faces. They led to the private quarters of Director Shaun. The double sliding doors were marked with a single open bloody handprint. Charon looked to Hancock and Madeline for their approval before triggering the doors. Madeline nodded as the Railroad and Brotherhood came rushing up behind them. Maxson tried to scold them for rushing ahead, Hancock presented a middle finger to his face. The doors whooshed open. Several members of the invading forces gagged, Tinker Tom fell backwards to skitter away. Charon and Hancock could only gawk in horror. Madeline went rigid. Joshua's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the room. He had met the Devil once, he just never expected to encounter him again in his lifetime.

The sound of dripping was all anyone could hear in the thick stillness. Steady unbroken drips made sludge like lines from ceiling to floor. Madeline covered her mouth to stifle back a gasp. The normally pristine white rooms of the Institute was coated in deep red blood. It slide and poured it's self over every edge and flat surface it found. Gravity parting it along points and edges. Droplets dotted the empty spaces between pools and smears. The longer they starred the easier it became to find chucks of flesh scattered through out the room. There wasn't nearly enough to account for the population of the Institute. It was enough to imply that the likelihood of survivors was a fool's hope. Lights drew out the shadows of sliced and skinned faces frozen in silent screams beneath sheets of blood. Hands protruded out the pools, skin only exposed by the grace of gravity.

The gurney at the back center of the room held a single body. A male dressed in the Institute white lab coats. Hancock and Joshua barred Madeline from entered and nodded to the man. Aside what was in direct contact with the blood, the man's clothing was untouched and clean. One arm delicately held a scalpel in his fingers, the other arm was absent beneath the collapsed sleeve. Disheveled dirty blond hair was speckled with the cherry red of evidence. The man's head raised enough to set molten amber eyes on the group.

Hancock's shotgun flew up. "How?!" The mayor prayed to whoever was listening that this was nothing more than a bad hallucination and he was making a fool of himself.

"Identify yourself." Joshua demanded of the blonde. He barely caught the look on the three ghoul's faces. Horror and fear, whoever this man was, he was dangerous.

The man sighed, pushing hair from his face with his hand. "How rude, I expected this to be a invitation only party."

Hancock snapped back to Desdemona and Maxson. "Take your people and back the fuck up."

"I don-"

"Now!" Hancock ordered as the man's simile widened.

Madeline gathered her nerve and stood next to Hancock. "Duke killed you. Hancock saw it." She fought to pull free from Joshua and the other's grips.

Holiday picked his teeth with the scalpel. Blood beading along the edge and his gums. "True, I was as dead as you can get for the Institute's taste. Seems they thought it'd be a beneficial plan to revive me."

"How are you 'beneficial' to them?" Hancock growled, never lowering his weapon. "I can put two slugs in your head and call it a day."

"Go on then. Don't keep me waiting." Holiday chuckled, pushing his hair back again to give the ghoul a clear shot at his face. "No? Then I guess you really want to know."

The ghouls and Madeline kept quiet.

Holiday sighed, adjusting himself where he sat. Patting a hand against the empty sleeve. "I haven't a clue. I didn't really let them get that far. I don't put out on first dates."

Madeline shuddered. "Then why kill everyone? The Institute was your employer."

"You honestly believe I would allow anyone to be above me?" Holiday chuckled darkly as he regarded the mass of people gathered in the doorway. "Since when did the Brotherhood compromise themselves to work with Thomas the train and corpses? Specially since sister dear has become one."

Madeline growled at Hancock. "Holiday, you were saved by these people. Why turn on them?"

"Isn't it what's expected of me? No point ruining a well earned reputation." Holiday stood from the gurney, sticking the scalpel into the padding. "Aside that, it's time for the second act."

Holiday flicked the switch for a stealthboy strapped to his thigh and launched himself into the mass of intruders. The sounds of laser fire came from behind them. Floor panels and ceiling fell apart as second generations synths lurched forward at the humans. Holiday had somehow managed to get the synths reprogrammed to work under his command. Knights kicked in their well drilled training and engaged the enemy. Railroad members scattered, taking cover where they could. Desdemona and Deacon both fell to the ambush, leaving the Railroad leaderless. Maxson charged into battle with ease. Robots fell to the Brotherhood in waves, but hordes were spilling forth from every inch of the Institute. Madeline, Hancock and Charon scrambled to try and snatch a hold of Holiday as the man lunged at them, to no success. Holiday bolted down the halls, laughing as he vanished. Maxson gave pursuit.

The elder, despite his image, hurtled over obstacles and robots alike flawlessly. Holiday made a fool of him and he was damned if he was going to let that happen again. The Brotherhood leader saw a department door open and close without a robot or visible human crossing. Maxson expertly breached the room and found Holiday standing in the rear of the Robotics. Holiday smiled like a blood splattered porcelain doll at Maxson.

"Someone actually capable of chasing me." Holiday curled his single fist and hunched his shoulders to mimic pre-war boxers. "I'm impressed Maxy."

Maxson threw his shoulders and arms back, flinging his coat off and sinking to his wrist. The elder tossed it aside and raised both his fist. "The yellow haired killer, demon...I know you, monster. I won't let you leave here alive."

Holiday and the elder circled. "I've killed two sentient deathclaw. What's your claim to fame."

"Doing it bare handed." Maxson growled.

Holiday feigned a shudder and licked his lips. "Oh baby, buy a man dinner first before talking dirty to me."

Maxson roared and lunged at Holiday. His speed caught Holiday with a pair of punches to the ribs and chest. The blond hacked out a cough with the wind knocked out of him. He recovered faster than Maxson would have guessed. Holiday threw his elbow up, slamming it across the Brotherhood's Elder's temple. Stars erupted in Maxson's eyes, a sound and best guess guided haymaker swung fist into Holiday's neck. Blood speckled Maxson's face as the genocidal killer fell back a couple steps. Holiday and Maxson danced boot to boot, each refusing to back away for breath or safety. Both men's composure began to fall apart as neither yielded to the other. Holiday egged on Maxson with insults and jabs at the elder's honor. Maxson flew into a rage when Holiday described Danse's death. The elder's wild assault eventually earned him a dagger pierced into his chest. Maxson coughed up a spray of blood, his lung struggling to pull in air from the new gaping hole in the chest.

Maxson staggered back, clutching the wound. "I should...'ve known. Killers are...never anything....new." He gasped, dropping to his knees.

Holiday stood just a few feet away, shaking the knife between his fingers. He was breathing heavy and bleeding. "What can I say Maxy, honor never sat well with me."

"Tell me killer,...is there anything...you...believe in?" Maxson growled through gargled breaths.

"..." Holiday approached, knife and hand at his side. "I believe in not fucking monologueing." He rammed the blade into Maxson's eye socket. He pushed the deceased Elder back with a boot. "Thanks for the coat." He scooped up the garment and slipped it on and rejoined the fray.

Holiday looked back at the corpse of Maxson and scowled. The fight left him dissatisfied. "Still not enough." He growled to himself.

The railroad and Brotherhood was falling into chaos. Neither group was listening to the orders Joshua was shouting. Madeline, Hancock and Charon tried to push to have the commands followed. There was simply nothing more than panic. The sound of static came over the intercom system. The sound of Holiday's laughter rang through the halls and sounds of the dying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome the closure of the second act!" Holiday bellowed with an announcer's charisma. "I'd like to inform the uninvited guest that the nuclear reactor is in it's final moments for self destruction. You have fifteen minutes to locate it and try to reach the third act. Here's to wishful thinking!"

With Holiday's announcement, Railroad members managed to fall into a more pure form of panic. No one was trying to defend themselves now, simply trying to escape. Brotherhood members screamed their mantra as they charged in full blast into the synths. The second generation synths were now being joined by reprogrammed coursers. The blood flowed freely beneath metal feet.

Madeline was shoved between Hancock and Charon. The taller ghoul reaching over cover to take down synths that strayed too close. "Anyone got a bright fucking idea?!" He shouted.

Hancock dug through his bag, he didn't have an explosives. "No bombs."

The sounds of the dying screaming around them and the lasers of the synths zipping by spurred Madeline. "Guys!" She grabbed their attentions. "Charon, can you deal with the reactor?"

"Don't have a better choice unless Joshua or Hancock took secret bomb classes." Charon snapped back. His crass tone was ignored given the situation.

Joshua's shot's downed a courser and a synth next to it. "We need someone to take down this Holiday."

"Right." Madeline nodded. "Place is too big to search together. John?" Madeline looked at her mayor. "Can you take SRB and Robotics?

Charon had broke cover and headed for the most likely places to find a nuclear reactor. "Don't die, Ladders!" Hancock yelled after him.

"Do your fucking job!" Charon shouted back, tripping and blasting a courser in the face.

Hancock looked back at Madeline, he pulled her face into a deep kiss. "I got it. Meet you back here with Holiday's head."

"Joshua, you and I are taking advance and Bioscience." Madeline checked before throwing herself into the line of fire.

The Burned Man nodded and ran after the ghoul woman down toward the selected locations.

Hancock pressed up against the wall just outside the SRB. The training room for the coursers. He activated the door to a darkened room. All the other lights in the Institute had been motion activated so the mayor was fairly sure that Holiday had been here. At the very least, the killer had done something to it. Hancock entered and carefully picked his through. There was the sound of someone bumping into something. Hancock blasted in the direction of the sound. The shotgun illuminated the room for less than a second. In that time he saw a corpse gently swinging from the ceiling. Worst of all, he saw Holiday in mid-lung at him, pipe swung back and coming to crash into the ghoul's face. Darkness reclaimed the room and Hancock.

Charon dove deeper and deeper into the Institute, following the feeling of radiation. The stronger it was could only mean he was in the right direction. Eventually the merc found himself face to face with a dome covered reactor across a collapsing catwalk. The reactor shook and rocked violently in what supports it had left. Radiation oozed off it, electricity, blue and white energy arched and lashed off the dome.

"Edward...Isn't this a little far even for you." Charon shook his head and slung his shotgun. Firearms weren't going to help him here, a knife and some luck was all he needed.

Nugget pried loose from the harness and with all the real grace and speed of a nightstalker, went in search of Madeline.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS & 'RE-DEATHS'
> 
> Final Showdown Pt 2
> 
> (Far Harbor Chapters to be added at a later date)

Chapter 31

 

Joshua sifted through the Advanced Systems with Madeline. Each desk, terminal and door was checked. Twice. The Burned Man noticed the frantic searching Madeline was doing when she knocked over a chair and starred at the spot it once stood, as if she was expecting Holiday to skitter out like a cockroach.

"Madeline," Joshua stopped searching and approached the ghoul woman. "Who is Holiday?"

"We don't have time." She overturned a desk as she turned to search again.

Joshua remained still. His tone heavy and commanding. "Madeline, God's will happens wither we want it to or not. Now who is Holiday?"

"..." Madeline sighed and stopped her fruitless search. "Holiday... he's my older brother. Genocide, torture, and..."

"Rapist and plague upon this world. Charon explained that much." Joshua finished her sentence. "He didn't tell me you were related."

"More of a victim. He killed my first real friend, Duke." Madeline shook as she spoke, trying to to picture Duke's death that had been described to her.

Joshua placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Another ghoul?"

"Intelligent deathclaw, he took care of me when I scrambling through my first steps in the Commonwealth." Madeline stilled at the Burned Man's touch. "If your God is real, why did he give me my brother? Why did he have to happen to me?"

"Evil and pain are the educators of the strong." Joshua explained. "The strongest people have been broken in the hardest ways. God gave you those lessons so that you might protect those dear to you."

Madeline struggled to control her emotions. "I could've been happier without all this."

"You wouldn't be who you are now for that." Joshua walked past her. "Come, the Devil isn't here. We need to check BioScience before the reactor blows."

Madeline and Joshua were met with no resistance as they entered BioScience. The department was disturbingly clean for everything happening outside it's doors. Joshua called Madeline over to an open doorway, the passage to the FEV lab. Blood was smeared over the arch and a dirty red coat hanging over the terminal's keyboard. Madeline couldn't scream or cry out. With a shaky hand she pulled Hancock's coat free, bringing it to her chest. Terror riddled her face as she looked to Joshua. The New Canaanite checked his .45 and went first down into the hall leading to the lab. Lights flickered overhead, broken and hanging lamps sparked along the walls as the man and female ghoul crept on. Madeline wasn't sure how her legs were managing to walk her body along, but she kept moving. They entered the destroyed lab to find three of four tanks now shattered. Two super mutant corpses drying, draped along the floor and bases of two former glass containers. A dim light illuminated the room to reveal Hancock standing next to the tank filled with a physics-breaking black liquid. Madeline moved to rush past Joshua, but a bandaged hand grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked her back toward the wall by the door. Joshua's hand returned to cup his hand wrapped around the pistol.

"You're alone, Holiday. Outnumbered and by your breathing, I'd say exhausted." Joshua spoke loudly to address the cramped room.

Holiday slithered barely into sight over Hancock's shoulder. A bloody knife trailing up, coming to rest on the cheekbone beneath one of the mayor's abyssal eye. "You're observant aren't you?"

"Saved myself and others far more deserving than you." Joshua pulled the hammer back. "Step out and come meet God."

Holiday chuckled, running his nose up the back of Hancock's neck. "Oh I don't think so. You good guys have rules to play by. I don't."

"What do you hope to accomplish by all of this, Lucifer?" Joshua asked, trying to position himself for a clear shot, but Holiday remained tight to the ghoul.

"I want my sister to make a choice. Beyond that I don't care what happens." Holiday cooed quietly.

Joshua barely turned his head toward Madeline, never taking his blue eyes off Holiday's single visible amber. "Cowering behind her husband and holding him hostage. Hardly a honorable position to be making demands from."

"I couldn't possibly give two shits about honor or fairness." Holiday gently pressed the knife's point against the lower lid of Hancock's eye. The ghoul hissed and arched slightly. "What's it to be Maddy? You make the choice or do I?"

Madeline, on numb legs, came to stand next to Joshua. "You swear to keep up your end of this?"

"I swear on Duke." Holiday's sinister smirk slipped onto his face.

"Bastard..." Joshua growled.

Madeline swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "Alright Holiday, let's get this over. What am I picking?"

Holiday sighed in pleasure. "That'a girl. Easy choice here." He slid the knife tip against Hancock's lower eyelid. "Your beloved Hancock or whatever I have in the tank here."

Joshua and Madeline both looked again at the pitch black liquid swirling in the tank next to Holiday. A thick rubber hose dangled from the ceiling that led into the tank. Joshua and female ghoul remained silent. Even to Joshua, there was no part of him that bought Holiday's claim about this being an 'easy choice'. There was going to be something in that tank. Someone. Wither they would have to fight it or save it was to be determined and both knew Holiday wasn't going to explain anything. The blond clicked his tongue behind Hancock.

"Come now, you have five minutes on the reactor. I haven't heard the shut down announcement, have you?" Holiday asked, hugging his arm and knife tighter to his captive ghoul.

"That's it? Just choose behind a vat of tar and John?" Madeline put on a act of confidence. "What kind of choice is that?"

Holiday puckered his lips and silently pulled in air. "Ohh is that boldness I hear or just a shit acting job of it? You've always been a bad liar." Holiday shrugged, "Guess I'll choose." He pulled the knife back and started to push it into Hancock's eye.

"STOP!" Madeline shrieked. 

Holiday halted the blade a hairs width from the targeted black eye. "The tank then?"

"Fine, fine. The tank. Whatever is in the tank. I'll face that." She shuddered next to Joshua.

"Pull the hose, would you kindly?" Holiday flicked the knife toward it before slipping it back at Hancock's eyelid.

Hancock growled. "Fuck you, Holiday. You are a sick bastard, don't mak..." He hissed back into silence as Holiday pressed the knife just against the eye again.

"Shush shush. Easy, Johnny, you don't want to spoil the surprise." Holiday eyed his sister again. "Do it or I get my fun with both."

Madeline looked at Joshua, the Burned Man could see the fear in her eyes. A blind man could have. He nodded. "I'll protect you."

The hose wriggled once before Madeline took a hold of it. She didn't feel like she was telling her body what to do. She was merely riding shotgun for this strange horror show. With several deep breaths she gave the hose a single hard yank. Something broke off in the tank, thrashing could be heard. The glass held. Holiday smirked at Joshua as the two kept eye contact. Bubbles and an engine were heard as the black liquid swirled at the top, translucent green pouring in.

"Back up dear Maddy, that's acid." Holiday jeered from behind his hostage. "Dyed just for clarification."

Madeline didn't believe what she was seeing. A pair of black deathclaw horns broached the blankness and into the acid. Tiny bubbles erupted along the organic material as the acid descended. Holiday's victim was a deathclaw and it was in horror Madeline recognized the blue markings of a quantum deathclaw. Bubbles and green colored acid sank over the thrashing and muffled screaming reptile. Madeline found the identifying marks that told her that the one she just condemned to death was none other than Duke. Holiday has resurrected the deathclaw just to kill him again. Madeline rushed up the tank and battered fiercely at the walls. Her sobbing and screaming giving audio to the drowning form of her friend.

"God NO! Duke! DUKE NO!!" Madeline screamed and kicked at the tank. She tore her eyes over the room for anything to break the tank. Nothing in reach that would save the deathclaw.

"HOLIDAY!" Joshua shouted in rage to pull the killers attention from Madeline. "Stop this!"

The blond shook his head, still watching his sister mentally collapse into hysterical panic. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"DUUUKE!" Madeline screamed against the glass. 

The Deathclaw's thrashings slowed till he merely floated in the acid. A clawed hand pressed to the glass at Madeline's sobbing frantic face. His eyes dimmed as a large bubble rushed out of his mouth. He was glad that in his final moments that the last thing he saw was Madeline. She loved him, cared for him. Showed no shame in traveling with him. A lot like the scientist who created him. The unquenchable burning that consumed his insides was a dull agony, the relief he found was in the knowing that Madeline did in fact love him.

'Thank you,' Duke thought as he went over the memories with her and Hancock. 'For everything and you had hoped for us.'

Madeline collapsed to the ground, silent and shattered as the tanks near her. Shock was sweeping in to claim her. Holiday shoved Hancock forward and ducked behind the tank. Joshua's rage exploded, firing in the instance Holiday bolted. Joshua didn't bother with Madeline or Hancock. He had seen the cruelties Caesar and Lanius committed. Charon was right to claim the Legion was child's play to this man. This Devil. Joshua met the embodiment of evil once before and he never forgot his face. He swore if he ever saw it again, he would kill him. He knew he couldn't face God in the next life if he didn't personally send the Devil back to hell himself.

Holiday leapt over dead Railroad members and around fallen Knight armors. Maxson's coat bellowing behind him as he bolted toward the exit. He needed to get out before the explosion took him and all his victims together. Death wasn't something he was fearful of, but he wasn't going to greet Death without least making a fight out of it. Now he had a Mojave legend running after him. The odds were starting to look like they were stacked against him. Regardless, he ran. Dead and robot alike providing cover from gunfire as he made his way out. It wasn't till he was halfway to the exit that he was forced to stop. A bullet struck the wall centimeters from his face. Holiday stopped in shock and dismay. He looked over at Joshua breathing calmly at the end of the department. Holiday was surprised, the man had ran him down but took his time to line up a shot, herding the killer into a path that he was sure he could make a shot. There was going to be no escape from Joshua Graham.

"Persistent fucker!" Holiday yelled back at Joshua. He was answered by a bullet across his cheek. The killer was barely able to dodge it.

Joshua aimed again. "If you have enough time to talk, you have time enough to die." Another shot that landed in Holiday's shoulder of the missing arm. "Be sure to tell God it was me who sent you."

"What makes your mummy wrapped ass think I'm going to see God?!" Holiday ducked behind a pillar, yelling his reply to Joshua. "Don't you think Hell is more my speed?!"

"Then let me send you home first." Joshua let a shot loose, skimming past Holiday's neck from between the gaps in the pillar.

"Motherfucker!" Holiday hissed to himself, hand slapping up against the singed fleshed. "Alright, gunna be like that then."

Joshua kept a expertly trained eye on Holiday's location, even though all he could see through the chaos and slits of the pillars was the color of Maxson's coat. The Burned Man opted not to dwell on however Holiday could have gotten a hold of that coat, instead focused on the man wearing it. The leather mass that was an arm that moved up and down, quick and short motions. Holiday's brazen show of force and cocky twisted behavior now replaced for dodging and hiding from Joshua. Haughty carelessness haven taken over the killers previous confidence. In all his years in the Legion and war chief of the Dead Horse tribe, he knew what these changes meant. 

The demon was exhausted and at his limit. 

Holiday didn't move with the fluidity he relayed on, evident in the jerky movements as he ran from Joshua. Each step put him a bit more left, he wasn't trained in combat with only one arm. The Burned Man's heart and breath slowed to a calm crawl. A Brotherhood solider tried to run by till he was snagged by a bandaged hand. Joshua gave him orders to fire at Holiday's pillar every few seconds. Joshua waited to see if the Knight did so, satisfied, he crept around the long way toward Holiday's hiding place. Eyes scanning for reflective surfaces that might give him away. Blood obscured everything the few he spotted. Joshua kept his .45 aimed upward, close to his chest. He rounded the corner and fired a single shot. It nearly caught Holiday in the leg, but the killer lunged at Joshua.

The man in bandages had startled him. The incoming fire was suddenly seen it for what it was, a decoy. Holiday cursed loudly as a sudden large movement happened in the corner of his eye. Trial and error had taught him to simply throw his body away. With odds knowingly stacked against him, he needed to bring this fight into his court. He wiped out a knife from Maxson's coat and lunged at Joshua. A bandaged hand shot up to shield his face, the blade ramming through. Holiday drove his weight into the attack and shoved his attacker upright and staggering backward. A phantom limb was called into battle, but there was no physical response. The absence of the arm was crippling and costly. The misstep earned Holiday a shot through the end of the limb. He yowled in pain, a manic laugh erupted from the killer. He dove teeth first once again at Joshua. A mouth full of neck muscle and bandages were rewarded with a pained shouted from Holiday's victim. His pleasure was rudely interrupted by a pointed knuckle punch between ribs. Holiday unwillingly released his bite and tried to regain his momentum, only to receive the butt end of a pistol to the side of his jaw. Holiday and knife tore back from Joshua. The killer relaxing the blade between his fingers, cupping his fractured jaw. The calm and expressionless face of bandages stoke a bonfire in his chest. It was those piercing crystal blue eyes that bore into his sun fire amber that fanned it into a maelstrom.

Despite the pain either felt, they charged each other again. Inches from each other, bullets and razor's edges. Each strike looking to break the other. Legs entangled, twisting and snapping to dislodge the enemies footing. The steps pushing the two into a flowing circle of blows and blood splatter. Joshua never took his eyes off Holiday, but his focus seemed to be all of the killer and no single aspect. Holiday didn't see Joshua either, he moved through the fight by the instructions of instinct and snap judgments. Holiday's punches and knife attacks begun to slow as Joshua continued to steadily bare down on him. He was quickly losing track of where the bandaged fist were coming from.

"Lucifer is the great deceiver, the destroyer." Joshua said between them over the shouts of Holiday's fevered attacks. "And all his victories are temporary."

Holiday let out a nearly inhuman growl from the depths of his chest. He swung and roared in rage as Joshua caught it. "You, Holiday, are the finest mimickery of Lucifer's work. For all your work in your father's native tongue, you still won't achieve your end game."

They separated due to a downward kick at Joshua's knee. The boot slammed down without a hit, pushing Holiday backward. "Stow the fantasy bullshit."

"God is there with or without your permission, Holiday." Joshua quickly reloaded, watching the near crazed and frustrated killer. "He has seen you, through the eyes of every innocent your butchered and tortured."

"..." Holiday growled and flicked his blade to the side, throwing the fresh blood free of it.

"Death is only premature for those not prepared to meet the Father." Joshua pulled the slide lock back. "How early will it be for you Holiday?"

The two moved to collide again when an unearthly shriek caught both their attentions. A large nightstalker came racing toward Holiday. Joshua was stunned to see fangs pop down and a massive maw stretch open. The nightstalker leapt at the blond. Nugget crushed his jaws around Holiday's complete arm, driving fangs through his back and teeth, anchoring the flinging beast in place. Holiday screamed in agony as the venom burned through his veins. Nightstalkers claws scrapped and cut away fabric and exposed flesh while he jerked his head side to side effectively destroying the yellow devil's shoulder. Holiday caught Joshua leveling his .45 at him and he knew he needed to act fast. With a brisk turn Holiday ripped his knife across the nightstalker's throat. He was forced to let the knife fall from his hand and grab a tuff of fur and jerk Nugget off and throw it to the ground. The following explosion rang through the atrium.

Holiday no longer felt his body. Not the pain of the venom. The soreness of over exerted muscles. The thudding of his heart against his ribs and burning in his lungs. Something undefinable pulsed in his neck, the sensation came and went with the beat of a human heart. Holiday unceremoniously collapsed with an heavy thud. Ragdolled on the floor aside Nugget's body. His head wouldn't turn, breathing became harder and less responsive to his demands.

Joshua approached and crouched down next to Holiday. "I've shot you through the spine, demon." He holstered his .45. "It's destroyed your neck and there is no coming back from this. Like the Devil himself, you butchered those that could've helped you and God will leave you here."

"You're...not...God." Holiday gargled through blood and pain.

"The first truthful thing you've said." Joshua nodded once. "I'm not the Father, our Lord, but I am his servant and it was his will you be destroyed."

"..." Hate filled amber eyes stayed fixed on Joshua. He managed a smile. "Kill...me, I'm...done."

"Do you have a last confession?" Joshua offered the last rites for Holiday. "I won't absolve you, that is the Father's judgement, not mine."

Holiday's face twisted in pain and confusion. "No...This world...can't s-...survive with me....I kill...everything...I tou...ch."

"Your real name?" Joshua asked as the man gasped and choked on his blood and air.

"Ed...ward...Hunter." Holiday struggled, still watching Joshua.

Joshua touched a thumb to Holiday's head. "Go Edward, Father is calling you to answer for your crimes. Rest in peace, if you can."

"See...you..." Holiday's body seized through a long gagging and gasping breathes. He swallowed a few times before his body sank into a deathly stillness under Joshua's thumb.

"You just might." Joshua whispered when he was sure Holiday was dead.

The Burned Man rose to his feet, not ready to acknowledge his own pain. He looked at the body of the nightstalker that gave him the killing shot on Holiday. "Misshapen beast." Joshua knelt down and pulled the corpse into his arms. "The Father welcomes another of his servants back into the fold. Know peace and eternal bliss for you have done his work."

Joshua carried the corpse back to the BioScience to find Madeline and Hancock helping each other along. The female ghoul's eyes were dim and distant, lost in the horror she had been forced to commit. Joshua shook his head when Hancock looked at the nightstalker in his arms. Hancock's lips sealed and tightened shut, he said nothing about the death to alert Madeline.

The ghoul had recovered in general faster than his wife. "Holiday?"

"Dead. I killed himself." Joshua answered. "Where is Charon? The reactor."

Hancock looked around quickly, hoping to see the taller ghoul come into view. "Wherever he is, he best hurry the fuck up. Otherwise that explosion is going to make all our work for nothing."

Skin fizzled as the arch of nuclear energy broke over his arm. Charon grunted in pain but kept his attention on the panel's guts of wires and electronics. The counter's numbers spun down through the remaining three minutes. He had no idea how experienced in tech Holiday was and it was slowing down everything. Charon slowly made progress. Now, several news burns and gashes from metal left him with the selection of three wires. Red. Green. Yellow. Removing any other visual obstructions were going to be too time consuming and likely to kill them all. He laid still, fingers delicately set against each of the wires, a hunting knife in his other hand waiting for action. If his skin had been obliterated by the bombs at the start of all of this, he was sure he would have been sweating buckets by now.

Red. The color of blood and Holiday's favorite addition to his skin. The likely color of the killers blade at any given moment. Fire and fury represented in the optical assault of a color. Of heat and pressure, both bombarding Charon at the moment. A staple in the cliche of explosives.

Green. Approval and beginnings. Racing beginnings and the thunder of racetracks. Power unleashed with permission to ravage everything in it's path. The most coveted color before the day the bombs fell. So many dead over the accumulation of this single shade. Wars of great landmasses and powers of men all started for a piece of colored paper.

Yellow. Sunlight, the promise of warmth and fun. Hiding the slow and decaying growth of viruses that killed hundreds to millions. Long fields of yellow crops to feed the constantly screaming masses for more. Gluttony's color. Holiday's eyes burning with the golden bastard sibling of yellow. Swirling in loathing and baleful gaze. The color of trophy awarded to the winners of battle and talent. Recognition for the elite.

Charon pressed the knifes edge against the yellow wire.

"..." Holiday's twisted feline smirk flashed behind Charon's eyes. "Death, power and elitism."

He offered a silent apology to every single person still alive in the compound as he quickly positioned the knife's edge behind all three wires. Madeline's laugh chimed in his memory. Her gentle touch and even softer kisses in the dark. Tender promises and rallying war cries.

2.43

Hancock's sarcasm. The sly look on his face every time he called the ghoul 'Ladders'. The alluring odor of Goodneighbor, smells of cigarettes and booze buried in a red coat. Black eyes watching enemies like a starved mongrel. The rough pulls of what little hair Charon had left.

2.15

Duke's earth shaking roars. Nuggets thrashing head and the gut sinking thrill at every hacking sound from the Nightstalker.

1:52

Valentines cluttered office.

1:48

The musky smell of the Mojave. Tense silence hiding from Cazadors with Ryan.

1:33

Charon closed his eyes and sank into the memory of Madeline and Hancock at the Third Rail. The unexpected proposals and awkward addition of himself. The bar drunkenly howling songs into the early hours to celebrate. The pure happiness that filled his very soul that night.

.41

With a single pull, the knife came through all three wires. He waited for a single moment to see what his choice brought down on all of them. Thick, all consuming silence enclosed on Charon. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at the red illuminated counter above him.

.07

The numbers flashed ceaselessly at him. He formed a smile, scoffing in a laugh as he pushed himself out from under the panel. The reactor still spun but it slowed with each passing second. Charon counted the seconds to himself, he stopped when he reached ten. Satisfied with his double check that they weren't all going to die in a nuclear explosion, he begun the trek to the upper levels. Telltale sounds of gunfire had stopped and the quiet that dominated everything was far more daunting to deal with. He surfaced in Advanced Systems department.

Synths, human and Knights lay scattered everywhere. Some survivors sifted through the dead, looking for injured and friends. Synths that still twitched were shot again. Just beyond him lay the body of Elder Maxson, a gaping hole in an eye socket. Charon knew Holiday's work when he saw it. He stepped over the corpse, no respect was needed, not with the campaign the Elder ran against ghouls and everything not a smoothskin. He came out into the main atrium to see more dead and among them was blond hair. Charon walked faster, boots slipping on blood slick clothing. Blond. It was exactly who he suspected. Holiday was counted among the dead, a massive exit wound through the left side of his neck. Charon jabbed the killers face, half expecting Holiday to swat his hand a way and run off cackling. Nothing happened but the unyielding flesh of the freshly dead. A giggle formed in Charon's throat. It swelled till it rushed out as a triumphant hearty laugh. Holiday was dead.

The merc collected himself and went in search of Madeline and Hancock. He found them in the company of Joshua. Hancock looked rough and was bleeding, his coat draped over Madeline's shoulders. She shuddered and clutched Nugget's wrongly twisted neck and bloody head to her chest. Joshua sat in a chair near the pair. Charon approached and was filled in on what happened. Congratulations were traded for each man's accomplishment. With that completed, the merc sank to sit with Madeline and Hancock to join in their grieving for Nugget and once again, Duke.

Joshua gave orders that were finally being followed. The injured were evacuated first, followed by the the remaining survivors. Himself and the ghouls left last. Deacon and MacCready headed back to the Railroad's main base to deliver the mixed news to the others. The larger numbers of survivors were Brotherhood Knights, they took Maxson coat back with them to their vertibirds, returning to the Prydwen.

Goodneighbor welcomed Hancock, Madeline and Charon home in grand fashion. Joshua followed in hopes to help recover the woman's broken spirit. Several months of work and baby steps brought Madeline back to her feet. In the time she recovered, Goodneighbor expanded it's boarders to engulf raider encampments. Strong aided in the merger of Trinity Towers and the Boston Library. The small town brimmed to the brink as a city comparable to Diamond City. Joshua stood at a new gate leading into the Commonwealth with a bag slung over his shoulder. Madeline, Hancock and Charon waited just behind him.

"You don't have to leave, Joshua." Madeline offered, backed up by her husbands nods.

Joshua's smile was noticeable beneath the bandages. "Thank you, but my tribe has waited long enough for my return. The Legion is still out there, broken but still breathing."

Charon shook Joshua's bandaged hand and clasped him once into a shoulder hug. "You need us at all. Anything at all."

"We come with Ladders so you'll have to put up with these mugs again." Hancock warned as he touched his hat's point in farewell. "Otherwise we're ready to drop bombs, ya feel me?"

"Thank you, Charon," Joshua shook his head. "I do, John. Try to stay out of trouble. God is always watching."

"Feeling so attacked right now." Hancock put his hands up and walked away. Hiding the fact he was going to miss the Bible thumper.

Madeline hugged Joshua, "Be safe. We'll miss you."

The bandaged man pulled her back and rubbed a wrapped thumb along her cheek. "Smile, you're a child of God and worry doesn't suit you."

"Maybe not God, but the universe?" Madeline chuckled, sniffing back tears.

"...'By any other name'?" Joshua summarized and released her to Charon. He rifled through his bag. "Something I found for you in the belly of the beast. I kept this to be sure it was alive before giving it to you." He handed Madeline a deathclaw egg.

"..." Madeline hugged the massive egg tight, dropping her forehead against the shell to let her hair hide her face.

The ghouls watched the Burned Man walk out of Goodneighbor. Past the graves erected for Duke, Soot and Nugget. At the end of the path was a far less loved plot, a single rotting wooden cross and plaque constructed by Joshua. He had argued with the power structure of Goodneighbor to make it all. He cited the notion that if God had wanted his people to pray for sinners, why wouldn't you pray for the devil. They caved. A yellow ribbon tied it together. The plaque read:

"Death is but a transition, a pause to meet our Father before we move onto the next life.   
Take count your actions and prepare your soul for judgement. Every breath is tallied and every sin is seen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Far Harbor Chapters to be added at a later date)
> 
> Thank you dear reader for making it this far through my telling of Fallout 4. I hope Madeline, Duke, Soot, Nugget and Holiday remain with you as loving additions to the game's existing characters. If you have questions or comments, please feel free to let me know.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon and Hancock arguing about Goodneighbor expansion efforts
> 
> Mads remembers the incomplete Silver Shroud job
> 
> Silver Shroud Mission Pt 1

Chapter 32

 

~ 6 months later ~

 

"Look, Step Stool, the airport is useless to us." Charon tossed down a handful of papers and newly drawn maps of the expanded Goodneighbor. "We don't have the force to hold it."

Hancock shook his head, pacing along the table side. "I beg to differ, we have the kids."

"Oh no, we are not relying solely on deathclaw Mads collects to police all of our boarders." Charon pinched what was left of his nose bridge. "Without her, they are more interested in eating and picking fights among each other."

"So give them something to do." Hancock offered, fishing a tin of mentats from his coat draped over a nearby chair. "We give them something to tear into and they'll settle. We have the Railroad under us now, but that's not a great defense point. It's just an old rotting church."

Charon groaned loudly, "So you want to haul some twenty, thirty, deathclaw across water to take the airport from the Brotherhood? They still haven't left and last I heard they're setting up for a new Elder." The merc ghoul fought the urge shove Hancock from the room and plan the only way he knew how to, alone and undisturbed. "They're digging in."

"All the more reason to take it now!" The mayor defended, arms thrown in the air in frustration. "Knock them off balance before they get their giant toy robot up and running."

The argument halted sharply at the sound of crashing in the room above them. Both men looked toward the ceiling, following the sounds of rushing footsteps down a spiral wooden staircase. In through the door burst Madeline, shirt and underwear with a wild look of panic.

Both men found themselves alarmed.

"I forgot!!" The female ghoul nearly shrieked.

Charon and Hancock both reached for their guns, coats and gear being yanked on. "What, forgot what? A raider party? Supermutant moving against us?" Charon snapped for answers.

"Kent."

Charon and Hancock froze, confused.

"The fuck...?" Hancock lowered his shotgun. "What about Kent?"

Charon clicked his tongue, shouldering his own shotgun. "Silver Shroud deal."

"Yes, I promised him I would do it when we got back." Madeline, for what ghoul skin could accomplished, paled. "I forgot about it."

"Ohhh," Hancock grinned maliciously. He knew full well Kent wouldn't hold it against her. "You broke Kent's fragile little heart."

"You're making this worse!" Madeline bellowed, fingers plunging into the depths of her hair.

Charon shook his head and laughed. "Blue, Kent won't be hurt. He'll just be happy you remembered and do it at all."

The female ghoul slumped, turning in circles groaning. "You two are horrid sometimes. A promise is a promise and I broke it."

"So stop complaining and let's go. Otherwise you're going to have to listen to Shortstack over here and his suicide plan to take the airport."

Madeline waved a hand in the air, turning on her heel to return upstairs. "Nope, not doing that fight right now. Imma get dress then."

Charon turned a smug look on the mayor ghoul. "Lookie there, no airport."

"Clean your ears, Ladders." Hancock mimicked the expression. "She only said 'right now'. Doesn't take my plan off the table."

"Just because you crayon drawn plan is literally on the table, doesn't make it valid." Charon scowled, resuming gearing up as he talked.

Hancock chuckled and grabbed up the last of his gear. "Better than pebbles and bits of metal."

It was nearly an hour until Madeline emerged from the Memory Den. She was fiddling with the pipboy on her arm while walking back to where Charon and Hancock waited outside. The men had been asked to wait outside, Madeline was unwilling to have either see her emotional and potential frantic apology to Kent. The puffy eyes and short burst of sniffling was a decent gauge of how well it had gone. It was dreadful.

"Kent has released an announcement on his station." Madeline informed the men over the static of the pipboy's radio. "He mentioned one had died in a super mutant attack last year but he has a line on a local one."

Hancock took a deep drag on his cigarette before snuffing it out under his boot. "You look like you went into hysterics in there."

A dirty look shot up. "I was less than graceful and I'm glad I had you to jesters waiting out here." She shook her head with a tiny smile.

"Jester?"

Charon shrugged, "Fancy word for clowns."

"I didn't know a circus was around." Hancock dramatically looked around, smirk a mile wide on his face.

"Weren't you the Mayor of Goodneighbor?" Charon huffed, playfully shoving the shorter ghoul.

"Candy vendor, more like it." The radio burst into life from Madeline's arm. "There..."

The station started in the middle of a story reenactment of the Silver Shroud broadcast. The hero stalking after a villain and the Mistress of Mysteries's voice slithering between Shroud's banter. Madeline tapped a small stack of black cards with the image of Silver Shroud on them against the side of the pipboy. Hancock and Charon nodded in acknowledgment. Madeline unpacked the silver Shroud costume, a old black trench-coat, a silver scarf whipped around her neck and tucked under the coat's lapel. Lastly, a black and silver fedora pulled from the bag, placed carefully on Madeline's head. The Silver Shroud gave a loud string of repurposed praises from centuries ago. The newly envisioned Shroud gave a brief twirl for her husbands before hoisting her bag up.

"Well, how do I look?" Madeline glance nervously between the two.

Charon simply nodded, a smile in the corner of his lips.

"Like you stepped right out of one of Kent's posters." Hancock complimented, trying not to make the chuckle in his words sound like mockery. The efforts succeeded.

Kent's voice came over the radio at the cliffhanger of the story. "Calling all Silver Shroud fans, a once in a lifetime announcement." There was a pause. "The Silver Shroud has returned and he's gunna clean up the streets!"

Madeline grinned at the pipboy, head shaking. Kent was adorable in his devotion to the nearly forgotten hero. Even though the hero meant peanuts to her, it had kept Kent going through two hundred years. Many ghouls lost their minds and became feral, it wasn't hard, as the stories go, for those who lived before the bombs. Though every reason was different for prewar ghouls, one thing was common among all of them. They each had one thing at least they credited with their mental survival. Some it was spite and revenge. Others to carry on in the memory of loved ones. Kent's was to do what he believed the Silver Shroud would do, to the best of his abilities in life as a ghoul. Keep the stories alive, do good and stand up for what's right. Things that had suddenly become a luxury in the post war world. Madeline took the mantle with pride and honor in knowing she was helping a man's, a friend's, biggest dream come true.

Kent went on to explain with a 'guest' that there was a chem dealer in Goodneighbor. Doing well for himself and all at the expensive of children. The understand hit the three ghouls huddled around the pipboy. Silver Shroud or not, this was something not approved in Goodneighbor. Deal, shoot up or drink and party, don't involve kids was one of two only real rules the town was known for. Spare the kids and 'play nice' while in Goodneighbor. The male ghouls checked over their weapons while Madeline listened for the rest of the information on A.J. It was suggested they check in a back alley near the heart of Goodneighbor. A.J. was lurking just outside a very familiar door. The door that really changed Madeline's life, Bobbi No-Nose's old door.

The radio was turned down, just enough to be able to hear everything in the world more clearly. Madeline jogged past the Third Rail, ducking into the narrow alley that led to Bobbi's door. The lit baby blue door sat at the far end of the alley. In front of it, unaware of the door's meaning, was four men, three of which stood to face a man in a denim jacket and a newsboy cap. A.J. was someone Hancock knew, had bought chems from him once before when he had run dry. The chems did little to give Hancock the high he wanted and merely made the mayor sick for the day. A thorough beating later, A.J. learned to not to sell subpar chems to Hancock.

Before Hancock could fire off a sharp witted greeting, Madeline bounded into action and more shockingly, into acting.

"Peddling poison to kids are we!?" Her voice was dramatic and hands waving and pointing around in over exaggerated gestures. "Today, you face...THE SILVER SHROUD!"

Charon, a ghoul of few expression and emotions, was hunched over, mouth covered, desperatly attempting to contain laughter. Hancock gripped his free arm, using Charon's hand as a bit for the same reasons. They knew Madeline was aware of the giggling, but she remained in character.

A.J.'s face slacked, an eyebrow slowing raising. "Who?" The dealer chuckled, leaning back against the wall. "Christ sake, Kent put you up to this? Keeps moaning about the poor little kids. Tell ya what, fifty caps to shut ya's up and get Kent off my back."

Charon and Hancock stopped laughing. The price was insulting and the offer in general an absurd notion.

Madeline growled, another dramatic pose and a finger thrusted toward A.J. "Stop selling to children, miscreant, or....face my WRATH!" She demanded.

No one noticed the shadow that came over the alley, or the tiny bits of building dropping between them all. Not one, save Madeline.

"Screw you." A.J. sneered at the comic book hero. "waste the freaks." He ordered his friends.

Guns were drawn in a hurry but not a single bullet was fired. A tarnished brown and black mass dropped on A.J. and his friends. Blood fountained upward, splashing either side of the alley. All three ghouls lowered their weapons, the men took a step back further from Madeline. A deathclaw had crept along the walls above them and attacked the moment Madeline was in danger. Sickle like claws shredded four attacking human beings in the matter of a few seconds. The deathclaw rose and pushed a bloody face into Madeline's open arms.

"Ohhhh you are all such good babies!" She cooed against the leather hide and protruding bone spikes. "You did perfect, even timing." Madeline made kissing sounds at the monsters cupped face. "thank you sweet one, yes mama is so proud of you!"

Hancock shuddered a bit, "Can't go 'round the corner without running into a deathclaw."

"Can't ay A.J. paid enough attention to realize he threatened Goodneighbor's Mayor and family." Charon added, flicking a Silver Shroud calling card onto the remains of the chem dealers body. "Let alone expected a deathclaw to be defending. Hard to believe though, most everyone knows those killing machines are tied to Blue."

"Chems." Hancock defended. "You heard about Nuka World and that mess." He lifted his boots, walking backward, trying to minimize the amount of blood soaking through the leather.

The merc ghouls trademark nod. "Right, the time you made a total ass of yourself and ruined everything good that was happening."

"That hurts Ladders." Hancock feigned pain.

"Guys." Madeline cut them off as she walked between them toward the exit. "Come on." She pointed toward the sky at the alley's exit. "We have many evil doers to slay tonight!"

"She's loving this, isn't she?" Charon asked Hancock quietly.

"Like a molerat does a junkyard." Hancock laughed, tugging once at Charon's armor.

Walking out of the alley the three heard the radio once again interrupt the Silver Shroud stories. Kent giving out praise for the death of A.J. and talking about the tides turning for the 'villains' of Goodneighbor. Justice was the new threat in town. Kent gave a woman's name next, Kendra, and her recent appearance at the Third Rail bar in town. Her crimes were listed as several murders and one bombing of a man's shack that killed four drifters. Hancock had gotten the news of the attack an hour after the bomb had gone off, but Kendra had bailed out of Goodneighbor before a angry and vengeful mayor could track her down. The mayor muttered about avenging the drifters between Kent's words. Kent offered those wanting to see the Silver Shroud in action to stay near Whitechapel Charlie, Third Rail's Mr. Handy bartender. The stories resumed abruptly.

Madeline came into the Third Rail behind Charon and Hancock. The patrons knew the wife and husband of the mayor from any level of drunk. The moment of curious silence ended, each of them knew they were safe from the trio's warpath. A Mr. Handy robot floated behind the bar, a union jack decal on his shell and a bowler hat on top. His voice and personality was foreign to everyone, unique to Whitechapel Charlie. It was surly and to the point. The robot recognized Hancock and his spouses.

"Mayor Hancock," The accent colored each word. "Been while since you graced us."

Hancock shrugged. "Mayoral duties are a bitch. That and Mads and Ladders here keep me going."

"..." Charlie's 'eye' fixed on Madeline dressed as the Shroud. "You look like one 'dem wankers from the posters. What'ya wearing that for?"

Madeline winked at the robot and cleared her throat. She and Charlie had many evenings of conversation and arguments. Still, they were what she called friends. "You...look upon...the Silver Shroud!" She put her hands on the counter, leaning toward Charlie. "I seek a miscreant named......Kendra." Her tone gave a ominous weight to the target's name.

"Shroud then, more like 'nutter'." Charlie grumbled, "Kendra is not one to trifled with. People associated with her have a habit of being found face down in a ditch."

Madeline dramatically gave Charlie a scowl.

"...If you're set on meet'ng her, for a fee it can be arranged." The robot bobbed up and down, side to side as he waited on the answer to his price.

"It is not wise to stand between the Silver Shroud and righteous justice." Madeline's rebuttal nearly carried the sound of true conviction in it.

Charlie chuckled, slides of his 'eye' opening and closing. "...'Justice', ya' mean to end her?"

A single nod.

"That case, her flat is just south of Goodneighbor, Waterstreet apartments." Charlie's tone turned upwards of positive. "Watch out for them blighters she's got with her, nasty piece of work there. Good luck."

The three thanked Charlie and headed out. Kent's voice again interrupted the Silver Shroud stories on the pipboy. He alerted his audience that it wasn't the long dead Bobbi No-Nose who 'knocked off' A.J. and his goons. The Silver Shroud was credited with the death. Madeline could hear Kent beaming as he spoke. She flipped through the pipboy to return to the map, Waterstreet apartments were located near a crumbling structure of overpass and highway ramps. Thankfully a short distance from Goodneighbor.

Hancock grabbed Madeline's shoulder. "John?" She implied her questions before looking around. He directed her attention to a deathclaw standing at one of the many gates of Goodneighbor. This gate was once the exit, now just a transition to the newly expanded turf. The deathclaw waiting by the door was the one who killed A.J.

"Hey bubby." Madeline's tone was sweet and gentle. "What's going on?"

The deathclaw circled in place a few times before moving between Madeline and the door. He looked eager to go but not without Madeline.

"Think the kid wants to tag along." Hancock gave his two cents on the matter.

Memories of Duke and Soot bolted across Madeline's mind. It snatched her breath away. She collected herself as fast as she had the wind knocked out of her. "Oh hun, I want you to stay here where you are safe."

"Safe?" Charon was surprised. He opened his mouth the argue but Hancock elbowed him hard in the ribs. Charon kept it to himself.

The deathclaw growled and bite on the back of the scarf, a refusal to leave. It grunted several times before releasing the fabric. Madeline turned and stroke the monster's face. Her face twisted against the truth behind it. Desperately she wanted the deathclaw to follow her everywhere. Many of them would very easily, but the fear of them coming to harm from a lucky shot or a trap was a terror in the back of her mind.

"Alright."

Charon and Hancock both raised eyebrows in surprise.

"But if you're coming along, no putting yourself in danger and you'll need a name." Madeline thought for a long moment, memorizing the deep jagged scars over the black and brow tarnished hide. "I'll call you Wrath."

"Odd name." Charon added.

The deathclaw rose to his full height, a wordless challenge to Charon. Madeline put a hand to his chest and eyed the taller ghoul. "Silver Shroud yells about A.J. facing 'Wrath' and in drops this deathclaw..."

"Fitting." Hancock put a hand to his hip, shifting his weight to the opposite leg. "The irony is there and I like it."

"Fine, we're taking Wrath, can we get a move on." Charon disliked being the odd man out, but it didn't stop him from remaining on task.

Water Street Apartments was no less decimated than the rest of the Commonwealth. Walls now gaping holes with planks sticking out like a puzzle. Debris coating the floor and lights flickering to their own tempo above. Wrath had managed to shove himself in through the main doors, taking on a chunk of rotting doorsil with him. There was a supreme confidence among the ghouls with a deathclaw at their backs. Even for the few lights over head, the building was primarily dark, dim in the best of corners. Hancock and Charon took to either side of Madeline out in front, Wrath remained snug at her back. The radio, once again on Silver Shroud stories, was turned down to help muffle their presence.

Raiders. Little good did turning the radio down have. Simply entering attracted the attention of two just beyond the entrance. Charon choice place shots dispatched one before he could so much as raise his nailed bat. The other was lunged upon by Wrath and Hancock. There was hardly anything left to tell the mess was once human. Raider guarded turrets in stairwells slowed them down a bit. A shotgun triggered explosion of the turret solved those problems. It wasn't long before the party found Kendra on the second floor.

She looked no more or less dangerous than other raiders. Some reinforced armor, thick clothing and a uncharacteristically clean face. Her dark skin made the armor clash with her complexion. Like a paper doll and it's overlaid outfits. The dead look in her eyes was a key tip to the woman's true personality. Another killer.

"Kendra," Hancock's voice was flat and empty.

The woman didn't turn to acknowledge the mayor. She spoke to Madeline. "You have no idea who you're messing with." Kendra looked wistful for a moment. "I do so love it when a little fly wanders into my spiders web."

Madeline quickly repressed the memory of Holiday. She flicked the brim of her hat and spoke as the Shroud. "You have taken your last life villain."

Kendra's shoulders slumped, "you stole me line." A brief pause before she begun laughing quietly to herself. A lesser person would have had a chill run up their spines. The three ghouls had seen more than enough of monsters and killers to let a little cackle offset them.

A rifle swung up quickly mid laugh. Kendra squeezed the trigger even faster. Wrath pulled himself and Madeline out of the way just in time to dodge fatal bullets. A pair had grazed flesh, nothing more. Hancock whipped up his shotgun and blasted the side of Kendra's head. The sounds of gunfire were gone as soon as they had started. Only thing in the air now was Silver Shroud's banter against the Mechanist. Kent's approval came across again. Hancock interrupted by clasping Madeline's shoulder.

"Mads, dress up is fun and all but I remembered where I knew these guys from. The guys we've been taking out for Kenny-boy, they all belong to the same asshole." Hancock gritted his teeth for not remembering sooner.

Charon sighed loudly, leaning against Wrath's side. "And he's gunna want some revenge, of course."

"Bet you're bottom step there Ladders." Hancock nodded. "Asshole is Sinjin."

"Wait, didn't you guys mention him before when we first started expanding?" Madeline bite her lower lip trying to recall what the two had said about this raider.

Charon recapped, "He's taking two-bit raiders and making them scary."

"Small fish for now, but we keep ignoring him..." Hancock trailed off.

"He becomes a serious problem later." Madeline filled in the rest. "So where is this guy hiding? Can't be difficult to find if he's growing fast."

"Don't know about him, but I know where one of his boys are." Hancock reloaded his shotgun, taking a seat on a broken couch back. "Smiling Kate is outside Bunker Hill."

"Northy is at Prospect Hill." Charon added. "They ought to know where Sinjin is hiding."

"Then it sounds like we are off to go make some friends." Madeline adjusted her gauss hanging from her shoulder. "Splitting up or as a family?"

"Best we hit them at the same time. Less likely one will catch wind and warn Sinjin." Charon started towards Hancock.

"Not something we need." Hancock agreed. He portioned out some ammo and food in a separate bag. "Normally I'd take you and Charon could get the other but seeing we have Wrath with us, I think you two could manage this without getting hurt."

Madeline faked surprise. "Aww, you two are letting me adventure on my own? Have I grown up that quickly?"

Charon smiled through a grunt. "Deathclaws won't listen to us as well with you gone. Better this way."

"Don't miss me too much, Charon." Madeline teased before pulling herself onto Wrath's back. "Time to be a good neighbor?"

"Like any good neighbor, we're always there." Hancock chuckled. The men gave brief kissed from the ground and waved goodbye, headed in the direction of Bunker Hill. Madeline on a deathclaw would be at Prospect Hill in the same time regardless the extra distance. Perk of a having a ride verses walking. The four split there at the doors of Water Street Apartments.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the Silver Shroud Mission

Chapter 33

 

Wrath pulled the meaty leg off a raider as Madeline radioed in about her success with Northy. He had dug himself into an area that could have been a shopping center. The diner simply had too many blasted out windows and pre-war doors to stop a gauss and deathclaw. Most of the crew assisting Northy had bailed the moment they saw Wrath barreling up toward them. There was no point in chasing down small fry. It seemed Northy wasn't gifted with the location of Sinjin. He wildly and repeatedly declared it as the deathclaw slowly pressed sword like claws around his chest. Madeline sighed, there was nothing here and all she could hope was that Charon and John had fared better then she had.

The radio blurted abrasive static for a moment before Charon's voice came back. "Smiling Kate had shit to offer. Seems the gang know were gunning them down." A short dead silence. "Or at least the Silver Shroud is." He chuckled before static claimed his voice again. 

"So what then?" Madeline asked with a huff. "Go back home and just keep grinding through Kent's shitlist?"

John's voice came in muffled in the background giggling. "Stepstool says 'If Kent has a hit list for anything beyond justice, good is dead in the world'. We got nothing better, might as well see what his station is going on about. He might have another name."

Madeline could hear her husbands moving around before she cut off the oncoming static. "Right, you guys have pipboys now. I'll see what's on mine and you guys check yours. I might be too far out."

Giving the pipboy a couple shakes to throw off the specks of blood, it was tuned to Kent's Silver Shroud station. Goodneighbor's only real station. Madeline had only requested that Kent throw in some music every now and again instead of endlessly cycling Shroud stories. One of which ended up being the Silver Shroud theme song and one remix. She shook her head with a smile. John was right, Kent was too good for the Wastes.

Crackling of tuning. "...ll clear Sinjin." Madeline's heart froze. The playback all fell to into an abstract form. She couldn't bring herself to hear the raider word for word. After Nuka World, her distaste of raiders had grown. Now, this one was bold enough to steal someone right from the heart of Goodneighbor. Whoever let them past was going to suffer for this. She caught the demand to meet Sinjin at a hospital outside Goodneighbor.

"Guys..." Madeline spoke weakly into the radio.

There was a thick silence. "...I heard it. Call it, Mads."

"We're going home and speaking to Irma, Kent is valuable so they won't kill him just yet." Madeline came back stronger, anger filling her gut. "Then we are bringing hell with us and getting Kent." She didn't wait for an answer, they knew what needed to be done.

Madeline turned to Wrath and whistled for him to finish his meal. The deathclaw barely lowered himself as the ghoul woman mounted quickly. A single pat to Wrath's neck and they bolted back to Goodneighbor. The ride back was silent aside the labored breathing of Wrath. Madeline ran plan after plan in her head on how to safely get Kent from the raiders. All by solo was looking deadly for the fanboy ghoul. The glare on her face deepened.

Charon, John and Madeline barged into the Memory Den to find Irma pacing in front of her chair. The woman must have seen three equally angry faces as they approached, she put her hands defensively.

"Thank goodness you made it back." Irma begun with two large steps backward. "A dozen raiders came in and snatched poor Kent up."

"How does twelve raiders make it past my deathclaw and the Neighborhood Watch?" Madeline growled with gritted teeth. She tried to remind herself that Irma wasn't the one who started all this.

"I told Kent all this superhero stuff was going to get him killed," Irma trailed off into a sullen look, eyes cast to the floor. "I-I don't...When they left they said they had a message for you. For the Silver Shroud." The title twisted her face in sour anger. "It's on loop on Kent's station."

Madeline took a deep breath and let the tension ease out of her shoulders. "I heard it."

Milton General Hospital looked like every other pre-war city building. Large, paint flaking and usually thoroughly looted of anything good. Madeline offered back the scooped rifle Charon brought back to him. She turned and sank back into the cover the adjacent building provided. She looked at the several deathclaw she asked Wrath to round up. Eight in total that were smart enough to use common sense and even more restraint not to accidentally kill Kent in the process. Charon and Hancock had taken a knee between the monsters and Madeline in front.

"You sure this is a good idea Mads?" Hancock was leery of sending in a pack of killing machines in first. He had pointed out it might scare Sinjin into shoot Kent before they even got down there.

Charon nodded in agreement. "Blue this could go badly."

"So can creeping through the entire place looking for one guy and avoiding being spotted by anyone else." Madeline chewed on her bottom lip. "Wrath, lead them inside. I want it quiet and tight. Don't let them know it's you guys." She hauled a large bag close to her and opened it toward her ghoul husbands.

"Stealthboys?" Hancock raised a hairless eyebrow. "You're sending in stealth cloaked deathclaws. Now that changes things."

Charon smirked wide. "That just might make this work."

"I hope so." Madeline distributed the stealthboys to the deathclaw shock troops. "One each, it's all we had in stock. They should last long enough if you kids move fast."

Wrath grunted and took the one offered to him. Madeline set them, each deathclaw fading to little more than a shimmer. The sight made her take a moment to miss Duke. "Okay my babies, to work." She gestured for them to move out.

The ghouls gave the deathclaw ten minutes before heading in after them. Raider bodies were left like giant bloody bread crumbs. They walked briskly through the halls and elevators till they reached the last possible place Sinjin could be hiding. The room before the final elevator was tightly packed with translucent deathclaw. The ghoul trio pushed inward, slipping along the monsters and cramming themselves into the tiny elevator. A quick weapons check and moment to breath before they plunged into the final confrontation with Sinjin.

Elevator doors opened to an large room. Raiders paired off on either side of the room. Sinjin a top a balcony with Kent on his knees, a rifle at the back of his head. Sinjin seethed at Madeline and the men. Her gauss was raised and ready as they all stepped slowly out of the box. Sinjin barked threats at his men, promising to kill their families if they ran. To Madeline, he promised to blast Kent's head off if she came any closer.

A choice needed to be mad. Dressed as the Shroud, it was either drop the act or remain in character. The fearful look in Kent's eyes told her he needed the Shroud more then ever. "You shield yourself behind an innocent." Her voice lowered and colored with righteous calm fury. "You...are craven, Sinjin, and you shall...fall before me." She hissed.

"Don't talk to me like that." Sinjin scoffed. "These losers think you're some sort of legend. Like you walked straight out of a comic book. But you and I...we both know you're human."

"..." Madeline could hear the fear and frustration in the raiders voice.

"And you're weak." Sinjin carried on. "You came here for what? You're little sidekick?"

Charon was barred by Hancock's arm. "Easy Ladders." He pointed to the shimmering mass on the wall behind Sinjin. "He ain't alone up there, ya feel me?" He whispered for the taller ghoul.

Madeline shrugged and looked about the room, eyeing each of the underling raiders. "I have cut a path through all your thugs." She channeled Kent's spirit of the Shroud. "Who can truly say...I am not the Shroud?"

"Don't listen ta' her," Sinjin immediately shot back, tugging the leashes of loyalty of the raiders. "She's a phony. What's gunna happen is this: I'm gunna kill Kent. Then we're gunna shoot the hell ought you. Nothing left but paste."

The eye roll was impossible to stop, it earned Kent a jabbed in the back of the head.

"Then I'ma going to Goodneighbor and we're killing every worthless bastard there and your precious deathclaw. Gunna burn the whole thing down, no one screws with Sinjin."

"No Sinjin." Madeline dropped the act. "What happens is every stupid fucker who points a gun at me dies. Every single one. Not the devil, not Nuka World and the Brotherhood of Steel could manage to kill me. What have you got they don't? Luck?"

"Not looks for sure." Hancock mocked, finger creeping toward his shotgun's trigger.

"Shit!" A raider cried out throwing her gun down and turning on her heels to run.

Everything fell apart. Madeline,Charon and Hancock fired but Sinjin's bullets had less to travel. Sinjin was clipped, the shot spinning him on his toes as Kent's blood splashed him. The raider boss looked up to find a black mangled deathclaw plummeting down on him. Sinjin's last sights were of the inside of Wrath's mouth before teeth were crushed around his face. Blood exploded out for either side of the deathclaws face. Raiders ran screaming for their lives leaving ghouls and a deathclaw alone with the dead body of their friend.

Madeline yelled in protest, her gauss flung on it's sling toward her back as she ran up the balcony. Wrath took away Sinjin's body giving space for the living to crowd around the dead. Madeline gently scooped up the remains of Kent, clutching him to her chest, sobbing frantic apologies. It wasn't suppose to end like this, not like this. A sweet loving man who just wanted to bring some good into this dystopia hellhole people called reality. Unfortunately, reality was a bitter mistress and for all of Madeline's fortunes, some agony must be paid. What burned so badly was that the cost was often taken out on the undeserving. Charon and Hancock took to either side of their wife and held her as she cried for Kent.

The return to Goodneighbor was a solemn affair. The deathclaw had been sent ahead to make sure none of Sinjin's men suddenly found their courage again. Kent was wrapped and laid along Wrath's back for the walk home. Madeline pulled off toward Hubris comic store. To her there was no better place to bury Kent than in the remains of a place that openly worshiped his hero. Her last act of kindness was to dress Kent in the Silver Shroud's costume.

Standing back from the makeshift grave plot in the last known set of Silver Shroud, Madeline sighed. "Kent, I'm sorry I let you down. I tried to be the Shroud for you and save you. Turns out...you were the real Silver Shroud all along. I wasn't even the butler."

Charon and Hancock stood with Madeline for a long silence before they finished their trip home. They held their grief for Kent, but the Commonwealth was never one to stop moving. The dead are buried with a few tender words and the living move on. The three ghouls had the welfare and control of Goodneighbor to look after and all the people living free in their fledgling city.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine find Lee
> 
> Learning Lee's background
> 
> Valentine saving Lee from a deathclaw
> 
> Lee being invited onto Valentine's job (Far Harbor)

Chapter 34

 

Valentine looked over the iron wrought fence to better see a merc corpse with a open case beside him. There was no holotape near or on the body to give evidence about the unlucky merc's fate. The sound of a woman's shriek came from inside the Museum. The detective snapped his attention toward the rotting building, drawing his hand canon. There was something in his old circuits that made him expect Madeline to be inside. This place was after all notorious for being deathclaw territory. Last he had seen the his friend was back in Goodneighbor, clutching a pair of freshly hatched red and a blue male deathclaws. He didn't put it past the woman, Hancock and Charon to bring 'Red' and 'Blue' this far north to introduce them to their mutated reptile kin. He considered chastising them for uncreatively naming the pair, but he opted to be quiet when he remembered what happened to Duke and Soot.

Another shriek followed by a building shaking roar and gunfire.

Speculation was going to have to wait till after he handled whatever mess Madeline had gotten herself into this time. Valentine bashed off the doorknobs and dashed throughout the building. He made quick work of clearing the lower levels before moving upward. He was soon greeted with a motionless deathclaw foot and tail at the top of the stairs. It was dead as far as he could tell. It certainly hadn't bothered with him. He climbed over, his time with Duke and meeting Soot had aided in his comfort around the legendary fish stories of the Wastes. A short ways from the synth came the sounds of rustling and cursing.

Silence came first and then a familiar voice. "Nick?"

Valentine looked to the speaker, ready to fire. "Oh hell, it's just you." He sighed and relaxed. "Lee, been a while, kid."

"Hardly a kid anymore." Lee pointed to the dead deathclaw behind Valentine. "Big girl now."

The synth nodded. "So I've heard." He took in the dead reptile. Guilt pricked at him. "I can think of a few people who wouldn't be thrilled with this."

"Some 'deathclaw preservation' morons?" Lee jabbed, laughing as she lifted a pristine deathclaw egg. "Suppose I shouldn't crack this for breakfast than?" She gave it a light toss in the air.

Valentine instinctively reached out. "Lee..."

"I'm not going to eat it." She assured. "Really, who'd get their knickers in a knot though?"

"Some friends, Hancock's to be more accurate." Valentine was careful not mention the mayor's marriage to Madeline just yet. There was no telling if Lee knew.

Lee's face sank a bit. "Oh..." She said softly. "Her, yeah I heard stories about her."

"..." Neither could address the tension that drifted between them.

Lee had been John's years ago. Her history having been the driving factor in their separation. A long and very bloody and checkered past that just seem to be too much for Hancock. Valentine didn't know the finer details, but even the detective synth knew the massacres Lee had committed under an old name. He was the one who turned the information over to Hancock at the mayor's request. Lee and Valentine hadn't spoken at great lengths since then. Typically they covered the weather and quality of 'fine' they blanket labeled each other's lives as. The only detail that Valentine had kept from the mayor was Lee's extended on and off relationship with the serial killer Holiday. Even in the thick of Holiday's plot on mayor and the killer's sibling, Valentine remained quiet. There was no need to salt the wound any further. With Lee's recent discovery of her synthetic beginnings, the detective and merc had more to discuss than rad storms and non existent sports teams.

"..." Silence persisted

Lee sighed. "We going to do the routine small talk? Should I start this time?" She cleared her throat. "Generic complaint about weather."

Valentine chuckled. "Empty agreement lie. Point out obvious new gear."

"Fake delight in notice." Lee touched a spread hand to her chest, a large smile on her face. She had been practicing mock emotions. "Hidden back hand compliment, masked with laugh to make you second guess anger."

"You've gotten better." Valentine laughed, taking a pack of smokes out and offering one to Lee. "Now that is out of the way, whatcha' got planned for the egg? Leave it?"

"Nah." Lee sighed and took the cigarette, leaning against the wall aside Valentine. "Gotta run it back. Monster or not, no mom should suffer her kid being stolen."

Valentine raised an eyebrow on the unbroken side of his face with a small smirk. "Developing a soft spot for deathclaw?"

Lee took a deep breath and stood up. "Uh...no not really. Just a mom thing." She pulled her scoped rifle up and started climbing over the dead deathclaw.

A pipboy lit up on Lee's wrist as she checked the map. She had raided a vault for supplies when she had come across a female ghoul overseer. The vault was brought up and running, but little more was done. Once they were self sufficient, she took the pipboy and everything she could carry and took off. Valentine helped her tweak some stubborn settings on the device as they hiked through the stony forest. The nest was close, they could smell the rot of corpses and aroma that only reptiles produced. Valentine and Lee belly crawled up to the small hill cliff that overlooked the nest. There was no deathclaw in sight. They slide down the side and slowly crept up to the matriarch's nest. There was a roar far closer than the synth or female merc would have liked. From the woods across them, came charging a female deathclaw.

The female growled and dragged her claws into the dirt. Valentine kept his cool, he'd seen Duke do this many times. It was a intimidation tactic at first. Usually followed up with small car size boulders being thrown at his victims. He thought of his assault on the Brotherhood of Steel to rescue Madeline. The detective swallowed his nonexistent saliva.

"Easy Lee," He warned in a hushed tone. "Just put the egg in the nest and let's go."

Lee scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. If some street trash can handle two deathclaw, how hard can this be?"

"..." Valentine stilled as he watched her gingerly place the egg a top the bones and bloody slabs of meat.

Satisfied, Lee moved her hand to the her rifle out of habit. "..."

Valentine saw the deathclaw twitch. It was subtle and brief but he knew what it meant. The synth yelled for Lee to move, but there was no time. The merc hadn't seen the bladed hand shoot into the air. Five razor sharp talons poised to come slashing down through the woman. Valentine cursed and took off. He quickly put himself between the incoming death strike and Lee. Crisscrossed arms caught the female deathclaw's hand. A talon's point shaking a hair's length from a robotic yellow glowing eye.

"Lee, run!" Valentine shouted the order, letting his body shove her back.

The merc scrambled through her fall. Back on her feet quickly to see the detective down to a knee as the female poured her weight on top of the synth. Valentine jerked forward, unbalancing the deathclaw. He ducked out from beneath her and came running at Lee. A metal hand gripped her arm and pulled her forciably into a run. The two got a good ways away from the nest before sparing a look behind them. There was no deathclaw chasing them.

"The fuck was that for!?" Lee yelled. "trying to fuck me over, again?!"

Valentine leaded against a rock with his covered hand. "The deathclaw, she thought you were going to shoot her."

"You got some reptile radio now?" Lee fumed, face matching her pointed tone.

He shook his head. "Dammit it Lee, I spent years around two deathclaws. They weren't friendly half the time and I know what they look like when they get set off." Valentine defended himself.

"Great," Lee growled, tossing her hands up. "you cost me John and now you're telling me how to survive out here."

The detective knew his report was going to haunt him. "Lee, I didn't know you were with John back then. I thought you were just some newcomer in town. I already told you this."

"And you didn't think to ask?" Lee crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at Valentine.

"And you're forgetting to thank me for saving you from getting shredded by a jumpy deathclaw?" He shot back at her. "Look I'm going to go. I have a job further north of here and I don't have time to fight with you."

"..." Valentine imaged the sounds of crickets sounding in the distance. An pre-war cliche joke that seemed all too fitting for the moment.

"Y-you got a point." Lee grumbled. "Thanks for the save, but don't think this fixes what you did in Goodneighbor."

"Right. I wonder if I can take you to the Nakano's and see if they'll take you as their missing daughter." Valentine matched Lee's tone. "You're certainly being childish enough to pass as one.

Lee stopped short as she was moving to leave. "Wait." She turned back to the synth. "The job is someone's missing daughter?"

"Yeah." Valentine again raised an eyebrow at Lee.

"..." Lee's shoulders visibly slouched as she let out a heavy sigh. "...Need an extra gun? I don't see your friends with you."

Valentine weighed the situation. He wasn't sure she'd have his back when it came down to wire. Everyone deserved a second chance, no matter their history. Almost everyone. "Sounds good." He walked up to Lee and batted her shoulder with his covered hand. "Come on, kid."

They took a sharp turn to head northeast towards the coast up there. Lee and Valentine still hadn't managed a conversation deeper than their previous argument and accusations. Both silent in assumptions the other still carried their ire in hand. It was a long distance to make for a late generation synth, Valentine made them stop for the night when Lee started tripping over her own feet.

Fire crackled in the cleared out pit of the grassy beach field. It was a strange mix for the Commonwealth. Sand replaced soil and seemed entirely unchanged since the bombs fell. Grass, or at least the shadow of it's former self, still cropped up in bountiful amounts. Sickly yellow and dried, but ever persistent. White posts dotted the dips and rises of the land, rusted metal wire tangled around the paint chipped wood. Merc and synth made it a point to stay back from the shoreline. Water always held some foreboding and hungry monster. Valentine himself had seen a deathclaw tear through shallow waters no different than one on dry land. That was motivation enough to remain on land. Circuits being a strong secondary reason.

Lee kept fighting to stay awake, bobbing up and down her rifle's muzzle as she warred. Valentine flicked a rock at her, snapping her head up in a drowzy expression. She looked beyond worn out, but the sharp jagged edges of her personality were absent in her face. The detective felt it ease his guard a bit.

"Sleep, kid." Valentine strongly suggested. "We have a long day of walking tomorrow before we get there."

Lee groaned and squirmed. "Sleep is for the dead and the safe."

"I don't need sleep. I'll be watching." Valentine offered, patting his .50 caliber at his side.

"If I sleep, I'll wake up to his face again." Lee reference was lost on Valentine. She watched the unmoving synth. "It never ends well."

Valentine shook his head. "If you're going to to work with me, you're going to have to trust me some." He lit a smoke. "If your guy shows up, I'll throw myself in his way."

"Just like the deathclaw." Lee eyed him cautiously, feeling sleep slipping around her shoulders. It pulled at her to fall back and embrace it.

He nodded. "Just like the deathclaw." He repeated with a warm smile.

Lee grunted and reposition her rifle so she could wrap her body around it. "Alright, I guess you've been promoted to 'alarm clock'."

"I'll beep loudly when it's time to go." Valentine chuckled quietly as the woman laid down in the sand and dead grass.

Dawn's light begun to crest the ocean's horizon. Valentine sharply blew a fiber off the edge of the barrel of his desert eagle. The light gleamed against the metal. He sighed and quickly picked up his equipment and repacked it. Lee hadn't so much as stirred in the noise or sunlights warmth breaking across the shaved down portion of her hair. Valentine smirked and shook his head. A good sign of trust is a heavy sleeper.

"Lee." Valentine called out.

She didn't move.

"Lee." He called a bit louder.

A mild snore.

"Kid..." Valentine groaned, he crept over to the sleeping merc.

A comfort searching squirm.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!" Valentine shrieked in her ear.

The hand that came across his face was lightning fast and just as sharp. If it hadn't been for a decent craftsman that made him, he might have expected his head to spin twice. He let out a hearty laugh as he sat back by the smothered camp fire. Lee was on all four, looking horribly surprised. She was panting breaths and still coming to turns with the rough wake up call.

"VALENTINE!" She roared. "The hell do you think you're doing?!" Lee continued to shriek.

Valentine could feel his body shaking along his frame as he tried to stop laughing. "I-I'm sorry, kid." He took several deep breaths. "You wouldn't wake up and I couldn't resist."

Lee sat back on her ankles and tried to gathered her disheveled nerves. "Try harder. A lot harder." She really wanted to laugh but the morning rarely permitted her such enjoyment.

"Alright, that's fair." The detective sat his hat back further on his head before standing up. "Ready to hit the road?"

"...Normally I'd ask for five more minutes," Lee huffed and stood with her rifle. "I'm wide awake now." She motioned for Valentine to start walking.

Humor began to find a home between the new and late model synths. Lee was beginning to see that Valentine wasn't the horrible cold hearted bastard she tailored him to be. Several times through out the hike, she had forgotten the older synth, in essence, cost her the first love she ever really had. That was the thing about first romances, it was the first and not necessarily the last one. She felt the hold on her grudge slip a little. Perhaps she could start looking at letting the detective off the hook.

On a barren and wind assaulted beach in the distance was a pre-war house. It looked almost as if time and the bombs had blessed it with survival unlike the rest of it's cousins. A immaculate house skipped over in the path of a tornado. Lee smiled at it. It was rare enough to see any house intact as it was, but one that was cared for and being used. Once in a life time find. The paint was peeled away with waves of salt water. A wooden dock wrinkled and taut in years of use and abuse from nature. Traps and supplies littered around the house, even some defenses. Whoever the people were, they had been there a long time. A boat house just a short way from the house showed similar signs of use. Lee corrected her assumption. The people who lived there, their families must not have ever left.

Lee and Valentine made their way up the porch and knocked. An aging man hauled open the door with a bright face. It sank at the sight of the synths. Lee's heart twisted a bit. The detective hid his face just behind the brim of his fedora.

"I see you still have trouble." Valentine said sadly.

Mr. Nakano looked up, the worry and stress etched into every line of his face. "More than I can say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shift for main character for the Far Harbor missions. I hope you guys enjoy following Lee as much as you had with Madeline.


	35. Chapter 35

"Whoa, whoa, slow down...Kenji, was it?" Valentine held up reassuring hands in hope to calm the panicked father. "How about you go over the details for my partner and I."

Lee couldn't stop her eyebrow from raising. She hadn't had many 'partners' in her life, most of them had tried to kill her at the end of a job. Even worse, the longest staying former partner was Holiday. Every job ended in blood and other bodily fluids mixed. Against her pride, there were occasions that the surfaces might have been previously breathing targets. Valentine wasn't the type of synth, type of man, to do such a thing. He wasn't a backstabbing sort. Not intentionally anyhow. Being a detective had led him to do some shady things to people doing something shady themselves.

"A partner?" Kenji, the man turned to size up the female merc. "Good. The more eyes the better. It's not like the job we did back then, Nick." He looked pained at the detective.

"Wait," Lee cut in. "You know Valentine?"

Kenji nodded, his wife looking impatient behind him. "We did a job, searching for a lost heirlom, he needed a boat. The client...he double-crossed us."

Valentine nodded. "Lost some plating to that job. It's coming back now."

"Yes, I still have the lead in my hip." Kenji added. "And now you can return the favor by finding my daughter."

Lee's face soured a bit. "Way to beat around the bush. Just ease that favor into the conversation there."

The detective gave the merc a scolding look. Lee smirked, it looked good on him.

"Right...getting back to my daughter," Kenji's expression was a mix between embarrassment and annoyance. "...It all started with that damned radio."

The wife stepped up, as if to clarify for the merc and cop. "Our daughter, Kasumi, likes to fix things. The radio was her latest project."

"Were she made contact with some kidnapper who lured her away from us." The husband growled. This wasn't recent, he had had enough time to start forming reasons.

"Kenji, or maybe she left on her own." Rei snipped. "She's not a child anymore."

Valentine and Lee looked at each other's shoes in sudden intense interest. A lovers quarrel is not why they had come this far.

"Our daughter is nineteen, she is capable. She can survive." Rei let her face sink into the worry she had been hiding. "I...I think she left to have a life of her own."

Kenji snapped back. "No!" He glared at the table, unable to handle the idea his daughter left of her own freewill. "She would've told us where she was going. She would...have said something."

Again, the shoes became a matter of interest as the tension in the air thickened. Lee was never much good with people under this sort of stress. She had done hide and seek missions, escort jobs and even fetch runs, but the missing child missions were the worst. Difficulty was, there were far too many available and it only ever seemed like more came in. Never less, there was always more sobbing parents and siblings.

"Please," Kenji broke the silence. "I know my daughter is in danger. I can feel it." He pleaded in a broken tone.

Lee sighed heavy and looked over at Valentine. A subtle nod to convey her approval of the job. She turned to Kenji. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"We know she took one of the boats." Kenji grasped his wife's outstretched hand. "But that's all, she could be anywhere by now."

Valentine tried to smile. "We'll find her Kenji, don't you worry."

"Thank you." The couple finally smiled for the first time since the pair arrived. "Her room is upstairs. If you have any more questions just ask."

The detective moved to head upstairs. It was Lee's voice that stopped him.

"Mr. Nakano, I gotta ask." Lee pawed at the side of her neck. "Really, why did Kasumi leave? You say kidnappers, your wife thinks it was on her own."

"..." The couple were quiet.

"It just seems weird that a couple have two different reason about why their kid up and vanished." Lee pressed as carefully as she could.

The corner of Kenji's face slanted into a scowl. "I know my daughter was kidnapped." He grumbled and sighed. "Kasumi is a smart girl,...but she doesn't know how horrible people can be. Not like Rei and I."

"Well grant it, people are trash generally." Lee agreed with Kenji. "Still doesn't quite scream kidnappers."

Valentine came up to stand next to her. "She's smart, she wouldn't just walk off with someone."

"Why would she just leave her family then?" Kenji holstered his resolve in his beliefs. "No explanation. No, someone must have tricked her to leave the safety of home."

"The radio." Valentine filled in the unspoken piece of story.

Kenji sighed and sat at the table. He starred hard into the wood grain. "I tried fixing it over and over again. Never got it to work. I thought she wanted it for parts. Strip it, make a toaster or something out of it."

Lee flashed Valentine a smug joking smile. "A toaster, huh?" She said to Kenji while still looking over Nick.

The old man gripped the table, teeth visibly grinding. "But someone contacted her. Took her..." He looked to be on the verge of tears. "What kind of twisted psychopath has my daughter?"

"I can think of the worst one and be happy this doesn't sound like his style." Lee spoke as amber eyes bloomed in the back of her mind. "If it was, there wouldn't be any hope."

"Damn her grandfather." Kenji growled again.

Rei gave Lee and Valentine an apologetic look. "My father taught Kasumi how to repair things. He had an ear for machines. Ever since she could walk, she was tinkering with my father."

Cop and merc both looked unsure what the grandfather had to do with Kasumi's disappearance.

"He died recently." Rei explained. "He and Kasumi were very close."

The pair nodded in understanding.

"I kept telling him he was too old to go to the ruins." Kenji turned to his wife. "It was too dangerous." 

The man fell to pieces. The wife assured him and walked Valentine and Lee into another room. "Kenji, he can be overprotective."

Valentine raised his brow a bit. "Saw hints of that back on the heirlom job. Can't blame a parent though."

Lee's heart skipped a beat. Something gnawed at the back of her mind that this job wasn't going to as pain free as she'd like.

"Please find Kasumi, kidnappers or of her own will." Rei took a turn to plead. "I just want to know why and that she's safe. She had been spending a great deal of time in the boathouse. There maybe something there for you to find."

Lee and Valentine thanked the couple and stepped out, leaving the wife to consul the grieving husband over a child that was his entire world. The two opted not to broach the privacy of a young woman's bedroom and made a beeline for the boathouse. Partly because invading a room felt to invasive, largely in part due to the fact Kasumi's heart and soul was in the boathouse with her memories of her grandfather. Not in the bedroom where she may have very well felt further confinement in the already existing isolation. Boathouse, was at the very least, separate from the house itself. Lee and Valentine briskly made their way across the short distance over sand and buried boulders to the creaking wooden hut that held one of the Nakano's boats.

Inside looked more a kin to a haphazardly thrown together computer room, rather than a boathouse. Terminals teetered dangerously close to the edge of the boards, corners sticking just over to hover above ocean bay waters. A small row boat hung from the rafters in the center of the structure and a large metal safe sat snuggly at the side of a separated terminal. A top the safe was a salty wind weather note.

' My dear Kasumi,

If you ever get locked out of the safe,  
the answer is here in the boathouse.

Picture where the key is.

Love,  
Granddad '

Valentine handed the note to Lee and let her read it. "Make anything of it?" he asked as he started looking around the small building. There was am ample amount of hiding spots there.

"Well, it's not like it has to be a hard riddle." Lee groaned. She loathed riddles and cryptic questions. "Maybe try something literal?"

The detective scoured over the terminals, looking for anything that might fit the riddled hiding place. Lee checked along ledges and the floor for panels. She groaned loudly in annoyance, pushing herself up by the corner of a desk. She gazed at the items that sat on it feeling lost.

"Keep groaning like that and I'm gunna take battery privileges away from you." Nick growled at her repeated audible wordless complaints. Dark humor muddied the demand.

Lee was about to turn a shocked face at the man for the lewd jab. "Nic..." She caught sight of a lighthouse in a picture frame. "...Nick, the note said 'picture', right?"

"Yeah?" He stood up from the last terminal. Nick saw the picture frame being turned over in her hands. "that would be very literal if it's in there."

The merc popped it open and looked at the key resting on the stock photo's white backing. "Very literal."

"Good work, Lee." Valentine started back to the locked contraption. "Let's see what's in that safe."

"Better be worth the scraped knees." She sighed, fearing it would simply be some half baked gadget inside.

Valentine smirked, kneeling by the safe door and taking the key from Lee. "Figured you'd have tougher knees by now."

"Wow, Valentine, dirty." Lee was abashed with surprise. "How much time did you spend around John again?"

The detective let out a single dark chuckle. "Too long by the sounds of it. Though he was more colorful and bold in his deliveries."

"..." Lee squatted down to look over the opened safe door. "Alright smartass, what's in there?"

He pulled a few rolls of duct tape and a single holotape from the container. "Says 'Kasumi's final holotap'."

"Sounds grim for a nineteen year old." Lee begged the universe it not be a goodbye. She stole a brief accusing glance at the ocean beyond the tiny empty windows.

Valentine gestured for Lee to hold out the pipboy. "Let's see. Getting no where guessing like Kenji."

"That hurts." Lee snarked back.

A young woman's voice came from the pipboy's speaker. She gave the name Kasumi and labeled the entry: myself. She sounded troubled and unsure, as if something weighed heavily on her mind. She mentioned the radio being as she thought and getting a working signal. A community, a town further north, of synths that had escaped the Institute. Kasumi went on about the community wanting to have a place of their own, to be themselves and accepted to live along side humans. No more hiding. Lee and Valentine both felt a kinship pull on the heartstrings. Neither ever really fit in, and both had made their homes and lives where they could. Kasumi continued with praise and her train of thought took a hard turn in regards to the radio conversation's topic. The community, whoever she had been speaking to, started asking about her. Questions that Kasumi admitted to being unable to answer. She mentioned gaps in childhood memory, strange dreams, all the things that adults come to terms with as normal for anyone.

Kasumi expressed a desire to go. "...they told me to sail North to a town called Far Harbor. I can make my way from there."

"There we have it." Lee heard the click of the tape ending. She removed it and let Nick pocket it. "She headed out to Far Harbor."

Valentine nodded. "And now we need a boat." He and the woman stood. "Let's tell the Nakano's what we know. It might get us a boat and Kenji to pull out less of his hair."

They started heading back to the house, a deep seated focus on Lee's face forced Valentine to call out the expression.

"Kid, you okay?" Valentine slowed his walk. "You've been looking more unsettled as we go along."

Lee shook her head and resumed her cool expression. "Everything is fine. Job is just bring back some past fuck-ups of mine. Shitty memories, nothing more."

The detective hadn't gotten this far or a private place in Diamond City without being able to tell when someone was lying to him. Or when it was a bad time to push the topic. "Alright, we better hurry up and get Kasumi home fast than. Before your face caves in." He patted her arm once in a reassuring manner.

Kenji leapt up from the couch when the two returned inside. "Did you finish your investigation?"

Lee and Valentine traded looks. "It seems she made contact with a colony of synths. We think..." Valentine didn't know how to deliver strange news like they had.

"It's possible, Kasumi, thinks she's one of them." Lee laid it out.

Rei was the first to looked shocked. "Impossible. I gave birth to her. Raised her, she is our daughter."

"This is crazy!" Kenji shouted, fumbling back to lean against a wall.

Valentine shushed the couple. "Easy, maybe she's just confused. She's only nineteen and that's a hard age for anyone."

"How'd you know, you're just a synth!?" Kenji snapped harshly at Valentine.

The detective's face responded humanly enough, hurt then blank control. He tipped his hat to hid his expressions. "..."

Lee felt anger run up her back. "Hey, just because he's a synth doesn't mean he doesn't know." She batted a hand to her chest. "I'm a synth, and I have memories of growing up. It's hard, real or not."

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." Kenji looked to his wife for help. "I'm sorry, Nick."

Valentine shook his head, his voice returned to normal. "Happens to us all, no harm done. We need a boat to get to Far Harbor."

"You can use my father-in-laws boat. It has a guidance system and is built for distance." Kenji offered up his last vessel. "Please, bring Kasumi home."

Rei stepped up with a small bag of caps, "Take this, we insist, if nothing else... use it for expenses." She pushed the bag into Lee's hand. Another apologetic look as if to say 'take pity on us'.

"I know it'll be hard waiting on word, but try to carry on like normal." Valentine took a couple backward steps toward the door. "We'll be back as soon as we can."


	36. Chapter 36

The pair went for the boat docked just away from the front porch. Lee climbed in first, expressing a distaste for dark water and boats in general. Valentine stepped in behind her and activated the ship's auto pilot system. He scoffed and cited the merc's past acts of bravery and heroism. The two had a hearty laugh and settled in as the boat slowly pulled out of it's dock. Valentine took a moment to look at the estimated time of travel on the guidance system's screen. Kenji had implied that the Far Harbor was going to be a long way off. Three hours and forty plus minutes. The detective raised a smirk up to the ocean ahead of them. It was farther than he would have guessed.

They passed the first hour in silence, cleaning and preparing weapons for the dock town. Valentine had his tried and true desert eagle and a single basic combat knife he had used in a lucky life saving attack against a raider. Lee had two smaller caliber pistols, a sniper rifle that looked as if the bombs never so much as brushed against it, and a small array of different knives. The woman went into every job just about ready to take on an army. When the last tedious repair, unnecessary cleaning and polish was done the two were left only with each other's company and the ocean's spray. Valentine sat on a cooler and watched the world pass by. Lee started up a game of Red Menace on her pipboy.

Valentine grew bored with watching trees and far flung monsters and raiders pass by. He turned and looked at Lee. She had whittled her clothing down to bare coverings. She had laid herself out on a blanket and donned a pair of sunglasses from her bag. If the synth had been any more insane, he'd assume she was sunbathing.

"Are you tanning?" Valentine asked in an unsure tone.

Lee's mouth was the only part of her to move aside her ribs with her breathing. "Yes, you think I just have tons of time to do this?"

"Irradiated sunbathing." Valentine pointed out the obvious in a accusing voice.

"Got anything better to do?" Lee hiked up a part of her sunglasses to look at the detective. "Jealous, sorry the department store didn't have UV lights for you." She smirked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I went to an antique store for a good polish when I needed to shine."

"How'd the handle or knob work out there for ya'?" Her smile took a devious playful turn.

"I don't kiss and tell, kid." Valentine winked at the female synth.

Lee replaced her sunglasses and opted to roll onto her stomach. "Tease."

The cop scoffed. "Can't tease someone who doesn't like me."

"That 'dislike' is in limbo for now." Lee hinted at the change of her anger toward him.

"..." Valentine was glad she had turned her head from him. It hid the half smile that slipped up his face.

"Lee..." He called out, a worried ring to his voice.

The sound was enough for her to completely turn her head back and remove the sunglasses. "Something on your mind?"

"It's just, with everything that had happened, you and Hancock." Valentine saw her eyes narrow. "It's a lot to process, a hard thing to. I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

This was the first time since Valentine handed the background papers on Lee to Hancock that he openly admitted to feeling unsettled about it. Worry. "...It...doesn't really matter." She laid unmoving on the deck of the boat. "I'm here, and John...he's moved on. I just have to deal with it."

Valentine looked like he was slowly crushing himself in a junkyard press. "Good attitude to have. I wish I had handle my own lemons that way."

"Lemons?" Lee was lost on the ancient reference.

"'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade'. Old world saying." Valentine briefly explained. "It took me a long damn time to find my place in the world."

"You have Diamond City," Lee assumed Valentine's 'lemon' had to be living as a synth in a part of the world where they were seen as 'shoot first, ask later'.

He nodded, running a hand beneath his hat along his head. "It's got it's flaws but it sure beats anywhere else in the Commonwealth."

"Goodneighbor." Lee offered curtly.

Nick smirked again, rolling his yellow mechanical eyes. "Take a special and rare kind of crazy to thrive there. Even more so since Hancock and his crew have tripled it's size."

"I'll give you that one, Nicky." Lee called the synth by the nickname Diamond City and Hancock gave him.

He pushed off the cooler and paced around deck a few times. "When I took up back when, people were just as scared of the Institute, even more in some parts. The CPG massacre had just happened."

"Wasn't CPG that group of settlements that tried to form a government?" Lee cut in to be sure she was following. "Some synth came in and gunned everyone down."

"Yep and people weren't about to forget." Valentine lit himself a cigarette. Lighting a second and handing it down to Lee. "Most thought I was some kind of a saboteur moving in to melt down the reactor or poison the water."

Lee chuckled quietly. "McDoungh does that on his own every time he talks."

"Not sure I'd gotten in then if he was in charge back then." Valentine shuddered. "I saw those boys come into town still in diapers." He smiled to himself in the memory.

"You knew baby John?" Lee perked up, shock on her face.

Valentine nodded, taking a drag and exhaling slowly. "Till he was three. Him and his brother just thought I was some giant toy. Kept calling me 'Mr. Bobot'. Not that he'd remember."

"I am forcing you to a promise to tell me more about that later." Lee gave him a delighted look.

"Fair..." He continued on. "Well, Diamond City, they couldn't exactly turn me away."

"Why shack up with a bunch of assholes like Diamond City folk anyway?" Lee pushed, she moved to sit cross legged and listen intently to Valentine's story.

The synth caught himself starring quietly at her for a moment too long, just long enough to make himself feel awkward. He cleared his throat and paced again. "Can't really blame them. I came in just after the massacre, and with the Mayor's daughter no less. A man by the name...Henry Roberts, good man."

"Heard he had a accident one day." Lee pressed her suspicion clearly into the words.

Valentine shook his head, flicking the finished cigarette butt into the ocean. "No one really has accidents on their own anymore." He smiled and sat to lean on the boat edge. Evening was setting in. "Mayor's daughter had ran off with a caravan hand she had... known... for an evening. Guy turned out to be part of a kidnapping ring."

Lee hm'ed behind a deep drag. She exhaled, "Ohhhh yeah, real charming guys those tent wheel jockeys."

"No kidding." Valentine nodded in agreement. "I didn't know who I was saving, just saw a girl crying and four toughs."

The woman gave him a look of mild disbelief. "You took on four guys by yourself and no one died?"

He waved her off. "People then knew far less about synth than they do now. All I had to do was tell them I was rigged to explode and beep at them. Beep...beep...beep." Holding his coat open to strengthen the mental image for Lee.

Lee snorted a laugh. She fell to cough and thudding her chest to dislodge to laughter.

Valentine grinned ear to ear. He arched a pointed metal finger to her. "And that was the hardest thing not to do while the clamored over each other, running away screaming."

She covered her mouth trying to control her laugh as Valentine made it more amusing to picture. "Dear god."

"Never thought it'd work twice. Thanks for proving me wrong." He said, grinning down at her.

Lee shook her head, arms raised above her head. "Proof there is a god, a man admits to being wrong."

"A hero, actually, according to the mayor. Man gave me a place in town." The cop started again. "Folk protested but Roberts wasn't having it. It was tricky settling in, I never tried to hide what I was, and I think people warmed up to that."

"You couldn't hide even if you had a new face." Lee drew her knees in close, resting her chin on them. It was nice hearing the human side of Valentine, not just seeing him for his profession. "They give you a hard time? I can add names to my 'shit list' if you want."

He chuckled. "No, they didn't make it easy. I did whatever job I could get. Got more banged up being Diamond City handyman than I ever did living in the ruins."

"Not even the fun kind, that sucks ass." Lee commented quietly.

"Telling me." Valentine chuckled again, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Guess, though, they never forgot I saved the mayor's daughter. Pretty soon they started coming to me for missing people."

"Even I know in Diamond City, need someone found, find the synth." Lee smirked, she sat back on her palms.

The cop touched the brim of his hat in a accessory salute. "Eventually jobs got so backed up they stopped asking me to do handyman work. Hell, I was so happy to do it, it was months before I started charging people."

Lee swayed on her hands. "Promotional pro bono work. Good way to start a business if you can afford it."

The boat jostled hard, sending Valentine to a knee. He groaned in annoyance and sat, back to the wall he had been leaning on. "I never stopped being 'Nick, the synth', but it was 'Nick, the detective' people came to see."

"It was natural. You are after all, only a letter off from being Dick Tracey himself." Lee picked at the synth.

"Cute, like I hadn't heard that before." Valentine rolled his eyes again. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that it took a long time for me find out home is where you make it and pain doesn't last forever."

Lee's face shifted from amused to serious. "Scars still hurt for a long time."

Valentine let it go. He wanted to promise to make things right, to repair the damage he helped cause that hurt her so deeply. Falling short of talking Hancock into leaving Madeline and Charon, he had no real way to do that. If he learned anything beneficial from the chem addict mayor ghoul, it was never make a promise you couldn't keep.

The boat crept ever closer to Far Harbor, daylight gave way to darkness and cold. Lee had redressed and gathered up her gear. Valentine simply double checked his gun and knife as the boat bounced hard onto incoming waves. The water in the North was cruel and notorious for overturning boats smaller than old fishing craft. The shattering blast of wave and rock claimed boat wreckage dotted the waters leading up to the town. The air smelled stagnant, it burned with the cold just to inhale as it was. A faint blue light illuminated along the backs of buildings facing the waterline. Shore rocks covered in a thick glistening slime that threatened to break skulls of any foolish climber. Valentine looked ahead to the single dock to see a grizzled man and slender older woman standing and waiting. The man was armed, and the woman looked far less than displeased. They were talking between each other.

"Looks like we have a welcoming party." Valentine grumbled out his concerns in sarcasm.

Lee shrugged. "I'm sure it's just a sweet old lady and her overtly friendly son come to invite us to dinner."

From Lee, Valentine knew it was sarcasm. Had it been Madeline, he would have had to remind her that reality existed. The boat pulled up to the dock, Lee roped a post to anchor the boat to the rotting wooden framework. The man had a thick rifle leveled at the synth and woman as they stepped off the boat.

The older woman groaned loudly, "Jesus. Ease up, Allen. We got visitors." She batted the muzzle down.

"Mainlander's ain't nothing but trouble." The man, Allen, growled as his aim was moved.

Valentine looked at Lee from the side, a warning look not to start fights with unruly civilians.

Lee slouched a bit and nodded, signaling back she would behave the way he wanted her to.

The woman wore slacks and a white shirt with a simple black vest. Her hair was a dirty snow white. Allen was stocky and looked like he grew up with the single outfit by the way it squeezed too tight around his body. An ammo belt and mold breeding green wool beanie. Half his face was covered in a wild, angry looking beard. It did nothing to promote a friendly personality. Given the desire to shoot the newcomers, friendly probably wasn't there to begin with.

"Are you lost?" The old woman came again. This is Far Harbor, we..." She and Allen traded looks. "don't get visitors around here."

Allen cut in. "We don't need more freeloaders or mainlanders trying to 'help'." He growled, clutching his gun tight. "So you can get back on your boat and leave."

Valentine put a hand on Lee's shoulder. He didn't need to look at the merc to know she was fighting the urge to punch manners into Allen's face. At least a bit of kindness.

The elder of the two turned to the man. "Allen, this isn't your dock. It's the whole towns." She jutted a angry motherly finger at him. "And that means strangers are welcome."

A well practiced dismissing wave from the detective as the woman continued.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, but you've caught us in...a difficult time." She was trying to pick her words carefully. It did little to hide the fact there were problems in Far Harbor. "Allen does have a point, not all mainlanders mean well. What's your business here?"

"A girl from the Commonwealth may have passed through, Kasumi." Valentine gave the barest of information to the natives. "The family hired us to find her."

The old woman nodded, tapping her chin in thought. "A sort of detective. Yes, she came through here alright."

Lee crossed her arms, still shooting dirty looks at Allen before addressing Nick. "At least we know she made it here."

Up the stairs behind the locals came an armed woman with a frantic look.

Allen growled under his breath. "Damnit, Mariner's incoming."

The woman, Mariner, didn't bother with a glare. "Something's coming through the fog!" She shouted.

Allen didn't wait for the other to take a breath, he took off running.

"You two." The old woman turned back to Lee and Valentine. "Help us defend the town and I'll answer any questions you have!"

Lee and Valentine had already drawn their weapons and were ready to go. They ran up the stairs behind the woman and bolted through town. They climbed the scaffolding along the town's wall to take up post with the others. The fog that was mentioned, swirled and thickened as it crept closer to town. It seem to recoil at the large blue light machine torches spaced out from each other. The town streets were empty and open where the fog clashed with civilization. Homes that would have been useful to the people of Far Harbor if it hadn't been for the monster baring cloud. From the black and blue darkness came the sudden sounds of screaming and panicked people. Survivors came scrambling from the cloud.


	37. Chapter 37

Valentine peered hard into the fog, looking for signs of anything moving. Even with his programming and superhuman senses, he couldn't catch anything beyond the eerie sense the Mariner was right. Lee had the same gut feeling, her fingers rose and fell in wave as she waited at the ready. When the calm before the storm plucked her last nerve, she cursed loudly. She slung her sniper rifle and climbed to a higher vantage point. Lee laid herself out and slowed her breathing, clearing her mind of all the distractions. Valentine's smirk. Allen's insults. The cretins in Diamond City, calling the detective horrible names. She focused.

A man howled, practically clawing up the Hull's door. "Open the gate! We've got wounded down here!"

The woman from before yelled back. "I can't. Look at the fog, they're coming!"

Lee and Valentine, even apart shot a shocked and disgusted look at her. "You're going to let them die?!" Lee shouted.

Before anyone could argue back, an islander on the wrong side of the gate screamed. "Gulpers!"

The Gulpers were bipedal massive creatures. Just barely smaller than an adult deathclaw. Wide spoon like heads hid teeth and toxins in their bite. Eyes too small to spot, let alone shoot. Their hides were slimy and riddled with bumps and rounded edges. Tiny arms helped propel the strange monster, the long thick tail acting as a counter balance. They almost arched with every lunge forward. Some glowed and others were half the size of others. None the less, they devoured humans all the same. Lee picked off two right away, bizarre monster or not, they all had a brain and a heart. She aimed for the best guesses of either. The smaller ones were much faster and they slipped out of her scope to be gunned down by others along the wall. There was only four or five to kill in total. As Lee and Valentine relax a bit, they both saw the town only grow more tense. The pair readied again, what had passed was just the first wave.

There was just enough time to reload before strange dim lights bobbed about from the depths of the fog. The inhuman screaming that echoed from the false lights was bone-chilling. Lee dropped back to her scope and looked for a target. These monsters of the fog were herald by the populace as 'Anglers'. As one dove past the fog edge, Lee could see why. Even Valentine faltered at the sight. The light was a glowing single 'antenna' cresting from a another slime covered head. A massive expanding throat sack bellowed and croaked as they charged at the survivors. Their front hands were turned sideways at the ends of bulging muscular arms. The chest matched the arms and made up for the lack of mass in the lower half and legs. Small thick boneless tubes of flesh littered the anglers backs, leaving weeds and sticks to shift with the bodies movement. The tongue came rocketing out of one as it's companion fell to a spray of bullets. It bashed into a survivor and dragged the screaming woman back to the monster. Lee's well placed shot ripped the victim and chunk of tongue from it's main muscle.

Gulpers rejoined the charge. Everyone defending the Hull and survivors fired with a experience tempered wild pattern. A large gulper body fell feet from the Hull, sending shock waves through the metal. It was enough to snap a weak wooden poll. Lee could do nothing as she was thrown from her perch and into the piles of monster corpses below. She rolled into the street, foot suddenly caught by a angler's tongue. It croaked at her and madly scrambled backward, dragging a livid screaming Lee with it. Valentine instinctively tried to lunge over the wall to chase after Lee. To save his friend.

The woman from the docks and Allen took hold of the battered synth, "Don't you damn fool!" The woman shrieked in his ear. "She's gone, the fog has her."

"Get off me!" Valentine shouted back, trying to elbow or throw either off him. "I'm not going to leave her!"

He couldn't be sure, but it looked to Valentine like the side of a baseball bat that suddenly encompassed his view and dropped him into darkness.

They had been walking for most of the day. The Children of Atom's base was still a long ways out. The prototype suit he had commissioned was working out exactly as he wanted. It was freshly painted to hide him in the forest among the fog of the island. He had put his helmet back on at the sounds of distant gunfire from the direction of Far Harbor. He wasn't fond of being this close to a horde of unruly people, but his situation called for it. A young blonde teenager trailed a short ways behind him. The man in the sealed metal suit had stopped, the boy traveling with him bumped just into his back.

"London?" The boy asked as he realized they had stopped walking.

The man's voice came over a muffled speaker. "Gunfire ahead, the fog is attacking Far Harbor."

"What's that got to do with us? Are we gunna help?" The boy asked, slipping a hand along a dagger in his coat.

London shook his head. "Jacob, the fog can manage just fine on it's own."

The two saw an angler backpedaling through the forest with a human shrieking and scrambling at the end of the tongue. London thought the woman looked vaguely familiar. He turned on his heels and started walking casually toward the scene. If it was the woman he thought it was, he didn't care if the angler ate her or not. Should the angler not eat her, he strongly considered killing her for good measure. The potential threat she unwittingly held was worth a couple of bullets.

"We're gunna let the fog have all the fun and we're gunna chase a fish-frog?" Jacob complained.

"Speak only when you have something of value." London coldly ordered. "Your father never stopped bragging and giving useless input. He's dead for it now."

Jacob shrugged. "Does seem more like fun that way."

The adult didn't stop as they followed the trail of disturbed forest. "Keep it up and I'll muzzle you like your father should've been."

The younger blond walked up, he tapped the pistol at his side, "You taught me to shoot before letting someone get that close."

"You're not nearly half as good with that gun as you are with your worthless banter." London sighed. "I'll chalk it up to your age and half your coming dinner being absent."

"Fuck." Jacob cursed under his breath before doing as London wanted and being quiet.

London shot once to scare off the angler. It dashed into the underbrush of the decaying fog choked woods. Killing it would deprive the island of another tool. That wasn't his mission there, not yet at least. He looked down at the exhausted and freed woman. It was who he thought it was. Lee, the Crimson Valkyrie. He stepped into what would be her view. Jacob followed after, even he knew who the woman was. To the Wastes and to himself.

"Let me." Jacob asked with all the calm of a brewing radstorm.

"That would be preferred." London stepped to the side a bit as Lee's eyes begun to open.

Lee heard a voice, it forced her to open her eyes and see which version of the afterlife stories were true. Above her was swirling sickly white opaque fog. The sounds of frogs and birds absent from moments ago. There were two blurred masses that looked humanoid at either side of her feet. The shorter of the two came closer, followed by the taller. It was a person in a suit she had never seen before with a crest painted onto the breastplate that she vaguely recognized as a Gunner's rank. The other was a blond with a pistol leveled toward her head.

"...Holi...day?" She struggled to understand who she was looking at.

A frigged tone came from the blonde. "Close."

The shot resounded through the nearby forest. Lee felt her head surge with pain and immediately fade, the numbness took over her entire body bit by bit. Spilling through her like warm water. She had forgotten what a hot bath felt like, but she recalled it being similar. The teenagers face became crystal clear. He looked exactly like Holiday. The same jawline, the same disgusted dark amused expression. Wild unkempt hair, even the dirty streaked color. The boy's eyes though, it was a mirror or Lee's. She had seen hers enough in the reflections of the victims she had claimed through out her life. It couldn't be, the impossibility she brought into the world. Last she saw those eyes in that face, it was sobbing for her in the hands of an older child in Little Lamplight. A little five year old boy in the hands of a tiny twelve year old mayor named MacCready.

Lee couldn't manage to speak as death's rapid descent robbed her of her voice. The last thing she could hear before the void was the young teen speaking to the man near him. A man named London. Ushered to the end by a monster she birthed and a man who shouldn't even be with the teen. They left and in their wake, death's cloak fell on Lee. Dead and left to be consumed by the monsters of an island that wasn't her home. She wondered if Valentine would mourn.

It seemed like an eternity floating in the abyss. Blackness and an absence of anything tangible was more frightening than any enemy she had stood against. A hand, fuzzy and a slightly more solid shade of black than the darkness around her, placed a gentle touch on her forehead. Lee became acutely aware of the feminine shadowy woman just behind her head. Floating with her. Light suddenly broke through, blinding her mind. Lee felt her body again, heavy and and sore. She abruptly sucked in heavy burning breaths of ravaging fog air. She coughed and gagged, her body rising up to roll over. She couldn't stop her stomach from throwing up whatever contents it once held. Something felt heavy and sticky at her forehead. Lee brought up a heavy arm to it and her fingers came back into view with a mix of blood and clear slime. She looked up and tried find the cause for the viscous liquid. Lee came face to face with a vibrantly colored angler, eyes fixed on her. It hadn't attacked, but it's tongue shot out and pressed hard against her wounded forehead. Lee gasped and fell back as the tongue shoved her over before it retracted. More of the same slime.

"Eww!" Lee cried out with a raspy voice. She coughed again and looked back at the monster. "Licked by a fish-frog monster. Another thing for the list of shit I never saw coming."

The angler's head turned at nearly a ninety degree angle.

"...You gunna eat me or what?" She growled at the monster.

It croaked, fully expanding it's throat sack before rising up. It walked over to her and forceabily sat itself on her legs. It croaked loudly again, touching it's antenna to her forehead. Lee fell back into the waterlogged ground.

"Great, making friends everywhere." Lee sighed in anger. She rubbed her face with both of her palms. "Alllright!" She caved to the monster weighing her legs down. "If you're coming with me, you have to have a name."

"..." The angler's head tilted the opposite direction.

Lee's eyes narrowed. "Least you're friendly." She gave a long moment to think of the name. "...Andy. You're new name is Andy."

The angler's tongue jutted out and covered the upper half of her head. He croaked loudly in approval. Lee yowled and pawed at the sticky muscle covering her face. She managed to pry it off. She shoved Andy till he fell over onto his back off her legs. On shaky legs, Lee stood and begun walking back in the direction she believed was Far Harbor. Andy took a few lunges ahead of her and waited for the synth woman to catch up.

"How the hell am I suppose to explain you to everybody?" She asked herself more so than Andy.

The angler opened his mouth wide, top of his head sinking into his body.

Lee could only translate the action as a shrug. "Very helpful, Andy. Partnership is already paying off."

Soft blue lights started to pierce through the fog as she continued to walk. Andy, had dragged her a great deal. Lee was grateful in a sense for it. The long walk gave her time to sort out her questions. If that teenage boy was Jacob, what the hell was he doing there? She had taken him to Little Lamplight and handed him off to preteen MacCready to keep her son out of her life style. She wasn't maternal and the boy's father was not from the gene pool that needed to passed on. 

Holiday, the alluring demon who was more akin to a self destructive drug than anything else to Lee. He was dangerous and nearly killed her every time she saw him since she tried to do some good in her life. They had parted when she begun to realize that the man, her partner, wasn't in it for caps or something to do to pass the time till death. He was killing and torturing people simply because he got his kicks that way. When Lee started to see the hurt it was causing others, she decided to start making amends. That, and she realized she had become pregnant with his child. The last thing the Wastes, humanity, needed was a child of Holiday and the Crimson Valkyrie running around. As 'Lee', not a handle, she would have felt a bit more confident in raising a child to not end up like her bloody past and that sadist.

The man that was with Jacob, she couldn't see his face or hear his voice. She remembered a rank on his breastplate. He had something to do with Gunners, or had killed one and stolen his armor. Something about the look of the metal suit though didn't seem like it was gear just anyone could pick up wandering the world. A barbed knot formed in her stomach. The idea that she got a glimpse of something dangerous hiding in the background of the drama of Far Harbor was too big to leave unchecked. She needed to get into contact with MacCready. For information on Jacob and the Gunner rank she didn't recognize.

Valentine awoke to the people of Far Harbor going about their evening. He didn't hear crying and mourning, so he could only assume the surivors from the fog had made it through the monsters assaults. He sat up roughly only to be greeted by the old woman from before.

"Welcome back, mainlander." She said in a hushed tone.

"Where is..." Valentine paused to let his body catch up to his mind. "Where is Lee?"

She held up a hand. "My name is Avery, I'm the captain here and I'm sorry to tell you that an angler got her when she fell."

"We need to go out and search." Valentine growled. 

An second threatening sound came from the corner of the room. A burly man with a dented baseball bat.

"It was a bat." Valentine glared, he quickly ran a scan to make sure nothing vital was broken. Everything was fine, rattled, but fine. "She helped you people."

"And for that we thank her." Avery bite her lip. "But we simply can't risk anymore of our people for a stranger."

Valentine was about to snap at the captain when a shout was heard in the town. A woman was approaching from the fog. The synth shot up from the cot and bolted out the door. Avery and the large man could do nothing to stop the synth. Valentine climbed the stairs in twos till he reached the top. At the edge of the fog was what looked like Lee, injured but alive.

"Open the gate." Valentine ordered.

Avery shook her head. "She's not alone." She pointed to the little light next to Lee in the fog.

The merc synth held her hands and slowly walked to the edge of the cover of buildings and fog. "Nicky, I got a friend. A...pet. And I have no fucking clue how to explain him."

Valentine tore down the stairs, taking a sharp turn toward the gate and shoving a guard out of the way. He ran past and charged up to Lee. The detective scooped her up into a tight hug. Valentine didn't care if she didn't like him, or that there was an angler at her heels. He wasn't prepared to lose another person on his watch. Lee groaned out a laugh and patted the cop's back a few times before squirming into the hug.

"You'd think I'd died." Lee joked, standing back to display her forehead. "Nicky, I have had a bad day and I need a drink."

Valentine looked at the healed over scar dead center of her hairline in surprise. He nodded several times. "I'd say so." He looked down at the angler. "Friend?" He asked aloud.

"Uh..." Lee opened her mouth as Andy's head sank back again. His lower half and legs shaking back and forth. "I'm going to go ahead and say 'yes' to that."

The detective shrugged and chuckled once, letting Lee go. "Can't be worse than Nugget. So long this one doesn't throw up mini nukes, we'll be fine."

Andy's tongue shot out and latched on to cover Valentine's face. The synth fell back with a muffled yelp.

"Watch it. He...licks." Lee patted the angler on the top of his head. "I think I'm going to like this guy. Kinda cute."

Valentine freed himself and walked back with Lee and Andy into the town. Residents took aim or ran for cover when the angler was brought in. Captain Avery came over, staying a safe distance from the three. She and Allen looked concerned. Allen though, more livid than he was worried.

Lee cut everyone's concerns and complaints off immediately. "He eats, kills or kidnaps anyone, shot me and then him." She offered.

"..." The town was silent. Avery sighed hard and lowered her gun a bit. "...I am not comfortable with this, but I'll allow it since you two helped us defend the town."

"Avery!" Allen snapped.

The old woman turned to the sea weathered fisherman. "Oh Jesus, Allen, we all know. We're all thinking it. Just for once," Avery glared. "Shut the hell up!"

"I have been wanting to say that since we pulled up." Valentine whispered not so quietly to Lee.

"Hate at first sight, just as good as love." Lee chuckled, smirking maliciously at Allen.

The old captain turned to the strange trio. "Now you've seen what we're up against. The Fog." She cast a sideways scowl in the direction of the most recent assault. "The creatures it spits out that have taken the island from my people."

Lee sighed and took up post leaning to sit on a barrel. ''What is the big deal with the Fog. So a cloud spits out monsters? Nothing special from a radstorm or are those absent up here."

Avery and Valentine gave a parental glare to Lee. "..."

"Well, it's radioactive for one." Avery began. "But there are pockets of it, the 'Deep Fog', that are hard fallout. Really nasty stuff. As bad as that is, that's only part of it's problem."

"There's more?" Valentine hadn't meant to sound demeaning in his tone.

Avery nodded, her face paling more than it already was. "Things thrive in the Fog. You think the Harbor's bad..."

"Not really." Lee groaned under her breath.

Another scolding look. "It's much worse inland." Avery ignored Lee and remained focused on the obvious synth.

"Hard to survive in a place like this." Valentine praised the captain and her town for lasting as long as they had. "Tough people."

The older woman chuckled. "Ornery, more like it. I..."

"I'm done cowering behind your Hull, Avery." Allen thrusted another unwanted string of words into the conversation. "High time you let me handle the real problem."

Avery exhaustively slouched, knowing full well what Allen was on about. "And that is, again?"

"Children of Atom cultist!" Allen growled, spitting to the wooden planks he stood on. "with the right guns and people I can end those bastards for good."

Lee rolled her eyes hard enough that she wondered if they'd drop back into her skull. She knew better of course, there was a brain in the way. "Oh yes, because wanton murder of another group solves all the issues. I heard back in the day, money did that too. Think we're all living in the aftermath of that bullshit."

Allen took a nearly broke restraint step forward. He paused and eyed the synth and angler regarding him darkly. "..."

"The Fog's been here forever. The Children didn't make it." Avery answered with a tone and a palm to her face as if she had gone through that exact conversation more times than there was to count.

"Yeah, but before them rad eaters came, the Fog was under control." Allen grumbled, handle clenching on his gun's handle. "They come in and it all goes to Hell."

"And since humans started getting lights on again, toasters have been looking to over throw you with super heated coils of doom." Valentine shot back, his temper with the grizzled islander was growing.

"Maybe." Alllen's eyes narrowed at Valentine.

The detective crossed his arms and shook his head. "Back to the matter we came here for, Kasumi. You said she was here."

Avery nodded. "Yeah, sorry." She pawed at the back of her neck. "She headed inland to the synth refuge, Acadia."

"Would they have a long wave transceiver radio on hand?" Lee cut in trying her best not to look like she had an ulterior motive.

"I don't see why they wouldn't." Avery raised an eyebrow. "How far ya' trying to reach."

"Goodneighbor, Commonwealth." Lee answered with a empty tone.

Valentine wasn't sure who's head head moved faster, Avery, Allen's or his own.

"That..." Avery could see the troubled and confused look on the detective's face. "could be out there. You'll have to ask if...when you get there."

"Will do." Valentine agreed, letting his gaze come back round to Avery.

"Getting there is dangerous." The captain slowly whirled around in search of someone. "You'll need a guide, Old Longfellow...who looks like to be not here."

Lee and Valentine traded leery expressions. "..."

"No one knows the Fog like him." Avery added. "Word of warning, he's a bit of...an acquired taste."

"So a crotchy old man or a crazy old man?" Lee preferred cut and dry against a populace's establishments.

"We'll go with both on that one." Avery bite her lower lip in an attempt to select an option. "He'll be around the bar. The Last Plank."

Valentine chuckled at the name. "Got it."

"That a name or a destination?" Lee mumbled under her breath as she patted herself for a pack of smokes.

"Right," The captain looked exhausted. "Look if you get the time, help out around town. Mariner and Cassie, may swat ya away but they need it more than they'll admit. And one last thing before you go, you may not hear it again: thank you."

Lee managed to fish out a lighter from her pockets but no smokes. Valentine produced a single cigarette in her face with a smug smile. Lee was always out and he knew it. He elected to reserve his spare pack for her till more could be found. Since Allen was a vendor, they didn't imagn he would even have water, let alone a luxury item like cigarettes, to sell to the pair. The old synth guided Lee toward a private back side of the dock town. He light her cig with her lighter and waited for her to exhale. A plum of smoke billowed out and hovered between them a moment before joining the nearby Fog.

"Need to make a collect call to Goodneighbor?" Valentine asked, a light tone and smirk on his face. He was prying.

Lee shook her head. "I'm not calling John. I need MacCready." She looked out to the water, expression distant and stressed. "Old, old business."

Valentine easily could tell this was a pointed matter for the merc. "Big enough to sidetrack a rescue."

"It may turn our rescue into a double if I'm right about this." Lee remained vague.

The detective sighed and nodded, taking the cigarette from her and taking a drag for himself. He returned it. "Alright, kid, we'll get you your phone call. I ain't paying for the minutes though."

Lee gave the synth a confused look. "The hell is that suppose to mean. Another pre-war one liner."

"Not a good one even back then, to be honest." Valentine smirk returned. He motioned for Lee and Andy to follow as they headed out into the Fog and island wilds.


	38. Chapter 38

The Fog outside Far Harbor wasn't as thick as the synths had expected it to be. Visibility was low, but it didn't stop the large daunting shapes of broken houses and destroyed slabs of road uprooted from the ground. Andy traversed the land without an issue. Lee and Valentine fell prey to slivers of road poking up through dead grass and falling branches. Massive planks and sections of buildings walls lay blocking their way and forcing the pair around. Giant dead trees stretched toward the blanketed sky as they pressed on. Trappers and cannibals screamed at them from husk of wrecked boats. It did them little more than tell the detective and merc where to fire. Andy's tongue dragged several from their hiding places. Powerful jaws, unexpectedly so, snapped heads and whole shoulders from their owners bodies. Roads gave way more and more to tainted dirt and hungry trees.

Lee's pipboy directed them off the main roads and further into the savage woods and monster laden fog. The sounds of gulpers could be heard through the air. Hidden even from the veil of soft sunlight that pressed through the vapors they walked in. Past pre-war nature hike centers, and preservation. Even a sign that requested it's readers to mind their garbage. Mirelurks entered the fray when the trio strayed too close to water for the mutated crabs comforts. The giant shelled crustaceans clicking claws in search of flesh to clip off. Limbs to feed on. It wasn't till they completely left civilization behind them and trekked through the forest that they started to see signs of life again. The pipboy illuminated again for the detective and merc, they were yards from Acadia.

Valentine's metal hand gripped Lee's arm, holding her back from going any farther. "Lee."

"If you're worried about the other synths picking on you for your face cracks," Lee turned to smile at the old cop. "I'll be the first to give them a talking to."

"..." His face was impassive and guarded.

"Nicky?" Lee asked, concern thick in her tone.

The detective shook his head a bit. "Look I gotta know before we head in there why you're after a call to Goodneighbor. I don't want you getting hurt."

Lee turned fully to Valentine. "...Nick, it's not what you think."

"Then enlighten me." Valentine pressed.

"..." The silence between them was nearly as thick as the surrounding fog.

"I saw someone in the woods." Lee touched her forehead. "I think...I know he shot me in the head."

Valentine raised a mechanical eyebrow. "Not something people or synth typically come back from. A guy out New Vegas's side supposedly did..."

"Courier." Lee noted. "Heard it. It's not like that. I-I..." She fidgeted with the strap to her rifle. "It's personal and I need to confirm some things before I am even remotely ready to talk about this."

He starred at her hard for a long moment before stepping back. "I know a losing battle when I see one. I'm trusting you here, kid."

"Thanks." Lee clipped as she turned to head in Acadia. Her stomach pitched against her spine. They had better have the radio.

They climbed the steps up to the observatory, turned shelter, that was Acadia. The front door wasn't locked, allowing the two additional synths to enter. Inside was a relatively clean, frigged, concrete halls and open doors. Containers stacked on shelves, loose forgotten papers littered corners and crates laid bare with nothing worth a passing glance inside. Ahead of them was a circular looking room, a few large short round platforms stacked on each other to form seamless steps upward all around. Blue lit computer screens lined along computer terminals. A single humanoid being rested in a standing rig near the square pillar beneath a gargantuan pre-war telescope.

A unfamiliar model of synth rose from the rig and stepped towards Valentine and Lee. He greeted warmly enough. The merc had fought with the agony of patience the entire walk to Acadia. Through Avery talking and Allen arguing at them. Her tolerance for civility was at it's end.

"Hi, yes. We're new here and my friend can fill you in on what we need but I am in desperate need of a long wave transceiver." Lee gave the synth, who introduced himself as 'DiMA', a pleading look.

The vacuum tubes at the back of his head flickered for a moment. "Yes, we have one." DiMA made a sweeping gesture toward an office just off the main room. "Take all the time you need."

Lee thanked him as she made a brisk jog to the radio room. She closed the door behind her, to her misfortunes, the upper half of the walls happen to be clear glass windows divided by thin bars. She made a mental note not to fall to pieces or fly into any sort of hysterics. Lee wasn't prone to either, but making a call to the town controlled by an ex was never an experience she had heard ended well. She pulled a chair out from the long wall desk and took the microphone in her hand. Fingers hovering over the comm button. She spared one last look at Valentine. Their eyes locked for a moment, he looked deeply concerned.

A deep breath before the plunge. "...Acadia calling Goodneighbor. Acadia calling Goodneighbor, come in, please." Lee lifted her fingers from the comm buttons.

"..." Static.

"Acadia calling Goodneighbor, anyone listening?" Lee tried again. Her gut fluttered with the secret guilty desire that no one answered.

"..." Static.

One last try was all that she promised herself. "Acadia calling Goodneighbor, come in please." She sighed in relief as she took her hand off the button and sat the mic down.

"..." Static.

Dead silence.

Lee's stomach tightened into a knot at the break in static.

There was static before silence again. "...odneighbor calling aback Acadia, we gotcha." It was a gravely raspy voice. "Acadia, you feel me out there?"

She smacked a hand to her mouth. It was John who answered the call. "..." The speakers kept his voice coming at her, asking for a response. Lee, with shaking hands, pressed her mic's buttons. "...John, is that you?"

"..." There was brief break in the static, "The one and only mayor. But if you're calling for a 'tour' that business has been shut down a long while."

The knot that lashed Lee's internal organs almost whipped her into running away. She pressed. "...John...it's Lee."

"..."

"..."

Static

"..."

Lee swallowed the nonexistent spit in her mouth. "John?"

"...I hear you, Lee." Hancock came back, he sounded colder than when he answered. "Prove it."

She knew he was cautious. This wasn't hard to prove either. "...When you told me to leave, you asked me not to blow up any orphanages on my way out."

"..." The static lingered for a long moment. "Appreciate you actually following that request. What are you calling for?"

"John..." Lee started before static cut in with feedback. Two mics open.

The raspy voice came back with a controlled edge to it. Other voices faint behind him. "Hancock, not John."

Lee felt her heart sank a bit. He was still mad. Always loved his grudges, never without one. Just burned to be one. "Right, sorry, Hancock. I'm...I-I'm actually calling for MacCready."

"Why, he got a bounty?" Hancock came back with a clipped tone. "How many caps will it take to get you to drop it?"

"No, no, no bounty. I don't do that kin..." Lee sighed and resigned herself to fall back to her mode for dealing with clients. "I need to talk to MacCready regarding business I had with him about ten years ago. No contract."

The static felt like glass in her ears.

"Mayor Hancock, can you get him for me, or let me know where he is?" Lee pressed. "If it cost, I can have a caravan bring payment. I'm currently outside Far Harbor."

A raspy male voice behind Hancock could be heard question why John was getting a call from that far north. John answered after a muffled shooing. "Yeah...no charge, can't tell what blood is on the caps. I'll let MacCready know. Wait there." A woman's giggle followed along with summons.

Lee pushed the mic back and doubled over in the chair. She trembled with hushed sobs. The static the only noise to keep her company for a long while during her gathering of destroyed nerve. Only John could effect her like this. The pain was far worse than being shot, at least then she knew the pain would stop eventually.

The static broke and a accented male came on the speakers. "Lee? Lee, it's MacCready." The former Little Lamplight mayor's voice reached her.

Lee sat up and pressed the mic. She sounded awful and tired to hide it. "MacCready, I hear you. I need to ask you about the deal we had in Little Lamplight."

"You mean Jacob?" MacCready answered.

She nodded regardless the former gunner's inability to see it. "Yes, I ran into someone out here that is either Holiday or Jacob."

"Has to be Jacob." MacCready came back quickly. "Holiday died....uh....about five or so months back."

Lee was stunned. Her entire body went numb. "Wait, did I hear you right? Holiday is dead. Gone? Dirt nap? Who got him? How!?"

MacCready chuckled into the mic. "Surprised the whole world doesn't know that sadist is dead. Yeah, he's feeding worms now. Some guy name Joshua Graham, out from New Vegas. He came back with Charon right about the time Mads and Hancock got us into the Institute."

She tried to swallow the lump of her hurt in her throat, knowing John helped take down her worst mistake. "...I don't know what to say."

"Might I suggest giving some info about what Holiday has to do with Jacob." MacCready offered. "I haven't seen Jacob since he was taken in by some people."

"Would that person happen to have a unique full body slimmed down power armor and be a some kind of gunner, would he?" Lee asked out of formality. She was confident it was the same.

MacCready was quiet for a long moment. It wasn't till Lee asked if he was still there till he answered. "No, some nice couple took him in. Who are you talking about? You mentioned a gunner, what was the rank, did you recognize it?"

"No." Lee begun to worry. "I heard Jacob call him 'London'."

"...'Major London' of the Gunners?" It was the freelance merc's turn to worry. His voice was drenched with it. "You sure you heard 'London' and saw a gunner rank on him?"

Lee frowned. "I'm not blind or deaf, even with a head shot wound. Even Valentine didn't question me when I got back to him."

"Death defying feats later." MacCready dismissed the impossibility. "You need to get out of whatever job you're doing up there. It ain't worth the caps."

"I am not leaving a girl in danger up her." Lee growled. "Who is London?"

MacCready's sigh filled the speaker. "London, is a monster. Not like Holiday was, but this guy is a killing machine where Holiday was a deathclaw spliced with a yaoi gui killer. Cold, calculating and on the members in charge of the Gunners." A moment of quiet. "If he's up there, it's news to mercs, raiders and gunners. He was suppose to be south running jobs down there in the amusement parks."

Lee didn't want to divulge Jacob's parentage but she couldn't shake the feeling MacCready would know why London had her son. "MacCready, Jacob is...Jacob is...Holiday..." She took a deep breath and readied for the onslaught. "Holiday is...was Jacob's father."

She barely caught the sound of the mic dropping before static consumed the speaker.

The man came back to the conversation. "Lee, that is...wow. Okay, I knew you had some dirt in your past. Just didn't...okay, that explains some things." He sighed. "London is notorious for working through others. Thinks killing common rabble is beneath him. Guy had a very bloody climb up the ranks. If he has Jacob and Holiday is..."

Lee waited through the long pause.

"...the father, then London can only possibly want Jacob for that 'breeding stock'." MacCready laid his theory out bluntly.

"Excuse?" Lee hissed.

MacCready answered back quickly. "Easy, it's just the way London works. People are either non-existent or they are useful tools. That's it. Jacob has something he wants or plans for him to be."

"I gave you my son so that he wouldn't be pulled into this lifestyle." Lee gripped the desk with all the anger of a mother who's child was in danger. It was her second maternal instinct. First was to free her son of her job and life.

MacCready sounded stressed. Something was forming in his head. "I don't know what you want from me. I only gave the go ahead because I thought the couple were nice and looking to adopt." He didn't let up off the mic. "Look, Lee, I'm going to talk to John about this. You need back up."

"Don't you dare!" She nearly screamed it.

"Lee, I gotta!" MacCready panicked shouted back. "I can't leave you up there with a cool headed version of the devil. And I can't just sneak the kids out to head up to you without his approval."

The world pitched hard again. "'Kids'?"

MacCready groaned. "They...yeah, the kids. I can't explain them over the radio. Lee, I have to go tell John. Everything, and I'm going to have to fight Charon the ghoul merc of the Captialwaste and the ever stab-loving ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor just to get you some help. If they don't try to kill me themselves, Mads might."

Lee couldn't answer, her head was spinning.

"Don't worry, Lee." MacCready tried reassure her. "The kids will be the best thing you can hope for against London. He won't see them coming. Goodneighbor, over and out."

Static was a distant hum to Lee. She registered that the conversation had ended, but the reality of what just transpired had sank in yet. It was too much. Her toes went numb and she could feel her consciousness collapsing inward. An all too familiar sensation and she had about thirty seconds.

Stomach bile came up in a dry heave as Lee made it to a basket. The absent of frantic knocking or the door swinging open assured her that Valentine hadn't seen anything. There was that tiny blessing. Lee clung to the waste basket's rim and took in bits of reality. John had truly moved on. Wife, kids and the picket fence package. The door she hoped was still open to her had really been shut and locked the day he threw her out of Goodneighbor. That alone was hard to take in, but it begun to settle in the empty burning pit of her gut. Now, MacCready was going to give her last and darkest secret to the very man who cast her out with a loathing glare. All to get Hancock to send his own flesh and blood up to help her out. Try and convince the 'wife', Mads and the legendary merc from the Captialwaste. She knew of Charon, few in her line of work didn't. There was no way MacCready was going to pull off his attempt.

London was a head of the Gunners. She had taken jobs from them before, too many to count. The majors were all different from each other, but each had earned their positions of power through deceit, murder and bribery. London was tailored for her mind to sound like he used all three methods. Now this emotionally dead fucker had her one and only son. It wasn't hard to take in. Karma seem to have taken a liking to making her as miserable as possible. Why wouldn't this sort of misfortune happen to her right now?

Jacob, that sweet laughing blond, grey-eyed baby boy, turned killer under the tutelage of someone similar to his father. The last possible thing she ever wanted for her son. Lee hadn't abandoned him because he was an inconvenience. She left him, crying and screaming for her in Little Lamplight so that the chances of him becoming like her or Holiday were next to nothing. In the very arms of a young MacCready. Jacob begging for his momma to come back. That image was the last time she ever saw him. Last till earlier that day when he shot a bullet into her skull in the woods. That one percent chance was a hit far too close to home for her taste. Her absence didn't spare him the life of blood and violence, it just left him to the whims of another who didn't share her, at the time, newly realigned moral compass.

She slouched to the side and laid on the floor and took everything in. There on the dirt speckled floor, Lee promised herself she was going to save her son from London. Whatever means she had to use. Now she was going to have to tell Valentine. She was right in telling the cop that their rescue mission was likely to double up. It was only now official. Lee was unsure how Valentine was going to respond to hearing children would be joining them.


	39. Chapter 39

Valentine crossed his arms at DiMA. He was done talking to the modded synth that bore his face. DiMA claimed a sibling relationship and it just seemed too farfetched to be real. If only just a bit too far. Something deep in his circuits churned with the knowledge the other was telling the truth. He wasn't ready to openly admit that. Valentine needed time to absorb the story of how he was one of two pet projects by the Institute. Something that they just toyed with in their spare time between researching better mechanics. He looked to the glass window panes that divided the room and where Lee was making her call. It didn't look to be going well. She had made it clear that it wasn't a matter she was willing to discuss with the detective and he felt it would be rude to rush in. After a while he looked back to find her missing. He replayed the last few minutes in his memory and discovered she hadn't left the room. Valentine approached the glass and saw her laying, wide eyed on the floor. That was something he had never seen or expected from her. Manners be damned now. He came around to the door and hurried inside.

He gathered Lee up off the floor. She smelled of sick and trembled in her arms. After a hearty shot of whiskey provided by Faraday, she came around. It took what felt like an age for her to explain everything. Excuses and justification of why she had been in a relationship at all with Holiday. Valentine understood a bit more than he could cut in through her rambles. He had heard the stories of Holiday from Madeline, John, Charon and Joshua. Even the whispered ghost stories witnesses had brought him in Diamond City. They were anything but stories till he saw the Valkyrie crying before explaining the beatings and chem abuse with that demon. She faltered through the call with Hancock and then MacCready. Finally she explained in a wounded tone about her son Jacob. Holiday's only heir that anyone knew of. The only woman to survive long term expose to the sadist to even have a child.

Valentine scooted as eloquently as he could in his chair to Lee and pulled her into a hug to his chest. Consoling victims wasn't his forte, but he couldn't sit and do nothing. "We'll get through this, don't you worry, Kid. I'm not going anywhere." He shushed her a bit. "We'll save Jacob."

Lee calmed and begun to re-piece herself. "...MacCready is going to try and talk Joh...Hancock into sending his kids up here as backup." She whispered into the patched up duster and antique tie.

"..." Valentine sat back with both brows raised. "Really? Does MacCready know I'm out here?"

"Yeah, I think I mentioned you at one point." Lee sat back, looking confused.

Valentine tapped the underside of her chin. "Those two will be here then. MacCready is smart enough to play me against John."

"What about Madeline and Charon?" Lee asked accusingly.

The detective shrugged. "Oh they won't argue that play either. Trust me, once you see those two...well, you'll just have to meet them first. They'll be coming up to Far Harbor."

Lee frowned, she really disliked people keeping her in the dark about something everyone else seemed to know. "...We're just gunna leave Kasumi here?"

"I spoke with DiMA about her, she's safe for now. He even had her come meet me. She's not going anywhere right now." Valentine smirked that knowing grin he often had. "Those kids shouldn't get to Far Harbor without us there. It'll be a massacre otherwise."

"Locals might be assholes, but I didn't think they would gun down children." Lee shook her head in confusion as she tried to put together a mental image of Hancock's children.

Valentine rose from his seat and pulled Lee to her feet. They thanked DiMA as they passed by and promised a swift return. Valentine was in a rush, he nearly jogged the entire way back to Far Harbor. It was still a couple hour walk and Lee didn't understand the hurry. Anyone coming from Goodneighbor was going to take at least a day to get to the harbor town. The pace the detective was going implied the kids were going to arrive before the next sunrise. Lee ran after the cop, regardless. It was good to focus on such a simple task over the emotional hell she just put herself through.

He explained on the way about DiMA's strange lines of questioning and perception of the world. Altered memories that just seem to start abruptly. The awkward haze one experiences when recalling anything from their past. The simplicity in alter those memories through retelling and repeatedly lying to yourself. Believing something hard enough can create and erase memories, or just tweak them for convenience. Lee shrugged, did anyone really have the time to justify putting that much thought into abstract concepts in life anymore. If DiMA really had, he could be putting it toward something more useful, like getting the Children of Atom and Far Harbor to get along.

The dock sanctuary came into view, finally slowing Valentine to a brisk walk. There was no screams. Andy was even greeted with a wide berth and disgruntled stares. He had remained outside at Acadia, but was right on their heels when they left. Valentine stopped by Avery and informed the old female captain that they had some unique backup coming in and that he would rather they go without being shot at. The two synths went to the dock where their boat remained tethered. The detective took a seat and patted for Lee to follow suit. Andy slipped into the water along the rocks and drifted.

Glowing mechanical yellow eyes smiled at Lee. "Sit, kid. Those two could be here in five minutes or an hour."

"So we're just going to wait for another boat to pull up?" Lee grumbled, taking an offered smoke from Valentine.

"They won't be coming by any boat. Seeing them swim, well that's an experience as it is. Do not shoot them." Valentine lit her smoke and winked.

Lee moaned in annoyance. "Nicky, you going to fill me in or what?"

"We to that part of friendship already?" Valentine spoke faster than he meant. Those words were intended to be an internal chuckle at choice of words.

Lee turned a shocked look at Valentine. "Wow, Nicky. Coming on strong there honey. We got water right at our feet if you're so thirsty."

"Lee." Valentine shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

She chuckled for the first time since they helped defend Far Harbor. "Not complaining, just giving you some shit."

"Really now?" Valentine scoffed. "Move on that fast, do ya?"

Lee sighed. "I just had to accept the fact he moved on. I guess I knew that already, just hadn't faced the truth."

"I'm not a rebound kinda guy." The detective took a deep drag. "I am a long term commitment to baggage and a mess of crazy."

She smiled, watching the ocean ahead of them. "Do I sign in the owner's manual?"

"We'll see when we got time to cover fine print. Older models have more of that than you'd think." Valentine chuckled. He went still a moment. "There."

Lee looked hard into the choppy waters. She couldn't see anything as Valentine stood, pulling her with him. They backed up, he shooed Andy to make room.

"Just...don't shot." Valentine adjusted his coat and moved forward alone. "I'm not worried about John or Charon coming after me. But I'd rather Madeline not bring her army after me."

"Army?" Lee was beyond confused now. She saw two dark masses dip beneath the waves as Valentine walked to the edge of the dock and squat down on the ball of his feet.

The detective patted the wooden plank edges. "Come on you two. Up, up, no need to be shy."

Twenty. It was twenty razor sharp claws that snapped over the edge of the dock. Valentine stood and slowly walked backward as two man sized brightly colored deathclaw rose from the waters. A million and a spare few more question exploded in Lee's mind. The detective she was coming to trust was standing inches from two deathclaw at his eye level. Talking to them as if he was talking to any other human being. Lee started blaming the fog for this hallucination, the deathclaw were talking back.

The slightly taller of the two was blood red. Claw, talons, teeth, horns and every inch of the leathery hide and scales. He bobbed and shoved his face into the head of Valentines. Chewing and snorting breath into the detectives hat. Valentine wasn't remotely troubled by it. He patted the reptiles neck while rubbed the face of the other.

A hair shorter than the red chameleon deathclaw was a soft blue and mustard yellow deathclaw. His stomach and inner thighs being the only aspect of himself in the secondary color. The rest, like his companion, was a consistent baby blue. The azure color deathclaw bite and tugged at the synth tie, force Valentine to take a step to brace himself.

"Alright, yes, hi you two." Valentine guided the two legendary, albeit shorter than usual, deathclaw toward Lee and Andy. "Growing up faster then ol' Nicky is ready for."

The angler's mouth was wide open, the top of his head nearly engulfed in the mushy fold of his fleshy back. Andy trembled very clearly as Lee shot a fearful look to her friend. Lee held up her hands when she turned back and found herself just behind Valentine.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Lee scrambled. Backing away and trying not to slip on slime covered wood. "deathcalw aren't tame and you are talking to those two like their family."

"Lee, easy." Valentine remained turned to the deathclaw. "This is Red and Blue, these are the 'kids' MacCready was talking about."

Lee could barely control her voice. "These are not children, Valentine. You have a plug loose somewhere."

He laughed, hands still on the reptiles heads and necks. "Madeline raised these two from the day they hatched. They're her babies, an egg from the DNA of her first deathclaw, Duke."

"I-I..." Lee kept moving back till she was a good few steps out of reach. "Their...babies?"

"I'd say about six months old or so. Deadly none the less, just more playful than adults are." Valentine answered the reeling synth female behind him. He pushed a forehead to Red. "Your momma tell you no special meals out here? This is work, I'm not going to be dealing with picky eating."

Red growled and raised his head up, "Yes. Momma told us." He sounded insulted.

"IT TALKS!" Lee couldn't stop the shrieked realization.

Red and Blue both snapped looks at her, growling.

Valentine gave both a hard pat to the side of their necks. "Hey, I am responsible for you two, no doubt in my mind about that. Means I'm the boss and you two be nice to Lee."

Blue broke his glare to nuzzle the cops ribs. "Uncle Nick is boss. Momma said so."

"Woman called us 'it'." Red growled, hunkering down a bit before Valentine took hold of a horn and gave his head a shake. "Momma said, I know."

Valentine nodded. "Alright, those are my good boys." The detective let the two mill around in the dirt and fog just to the side. He turned back to Lee. "You didn't think John and Madeline had actually sent human...ghoul....whatever they'd have...toddlers up here, did you?"

Lee shook her head. "Nicky, to be really frank with you right now..." She watched the colored deathclaws take snaps at each other and butt heads. "I'd feel much safer with mini gun totting toddlers backing us."

"You're handling better than John did when he met Duke in a rough moment." Valentine hide his amused face behind a pulled down tip of his hate. "Heard he 'possibly' pissed himself."

"Can't say I didn't do that myself a little bit a moment ago." She was fixed on the reptiles. She moved to keep Valentine between herself and Andy and the young killing monsters.

London's helmet sat snugly on his head, protecting him fom the choking radiation that filled the air surrounding the Children of Atom's lair. Jacob endured at his own request. The boy had heard all the stories London had about his father, and in pain is where the son found a closeness to the memory of Holiday. A bond that he strengthened with every victim he claimed. He wondered if the terror filled death expressions where the same his father saw. Jacob took in a deep breath of the irradiated air and smiled as it burned in his lungs. Holiday was his hero, a man who was unafraid to completely embrace who he was.

A man stood in front of the door leading down into the Children of Atom's home. A thickly plated and decorated man with segmented rings painted around his right eye till they pooled into a full black void around the eye. A full beard and a short deep scar across his opposing eyebrow. White lines and rings encompassed sections of armor and even the rifle he held against his chest. London approached with the confidence expected of a man who ran the cult.

"Richter," London sounded bored. "I was told you would be meeting us here. You look just as you were described."

The Grand Zealot looked crossed at London. He wasn't fond of smugness or elitism. Both of which emitted from the sealed man. "Yeah, I was told you were coming. The High Confessor wants to speak to you the moment you got here."

London's tinted visor faced Richter fully. "If that was true, why are you still standing here. Walk."

Grand Zealot was his title but with the newcomer, he felt little more than and fresh soul laid bare to Atom himself. He growled and took a couple large steps back before turning on his heel to pull the door open. He could hear London and his companion following in after him. London was grating and infuriating, normally the zealot would be more than happy to reject someone so disrespectful. Something in the back of his mind, the will of Atom as he called it, warned him there was a hidden and very real danger in upsetting London. The companion, a lean boy in his teens, on the other hand had the eyes of a starved killer. Someone who was itching for a fight, a feral beast on a leash. A mongrel. Again Atom warned him. Richter stole a brief glance back at the blonde as they walked through along the platforms surrounding a dry docked submarine. There was a plotting intelligence behind those hungry grey eyes. That made two threats behind the Grand Zealot and he was leading them to the High Confessor. Perhaps he should have listened to his brother, Gage, and headed West when he had the chance.

Richter walked over the wooden catwalks with a brisk pace and lead the pair down into the submarine. The radiation was stronger inside, London faltered for the slightest of moments before resuming his pace. The gunner major loathed filth and the people who freely wallowed in it. The Children of Atom were prime examples of such behavior. Dirt or not, he was there for a couple reasons. The head of the Children of Atom's personal quarters was just ahead of them. The iconic headgear of the High confessor came into view. London pushed past Richter and boldly approached the High Confessor.

"Tektus," London's voice was warm and inviting. "So good to finally meet face to face. All this time over radio has been so tedious."

The leader of the Children clasped the armor sealed man. "A man with the name of a city that was blessed with Division itself, and after all this time, how could I not have you grace us?"

Richter was excused, London and Jacob brought in behind closed doors. The Grand Zealot opened his mouth to argue but the scathing looks from the teen behind London's back, dared him to push his luck. Richter's mouth clamped shut and stood in surprise into the metal of the port door.

Tektus offered seats, food and drink. "Tell me, you last mentioned you have a solution to our problem with those in Far Harbor. You said you didn't want to discuss it over the radio."

London refused the gift of food and drink. Jacob dug in without a care. London knew he was going to have to do something he hated. Circumstances, and a masterful performance, demanded that he take his helmet off. He used his last seconds behind the one-way colored visor to scowl deeply as he slid the helmet from his head. London sat in his lap, one knee crossed over the other, fingers weaved together over the helmet's dome.

"Yes," London tried to take shallow breaths. "I have a man that can easily take care of the populace out there so that you might spare your...'Children', the risk of death by angry villagers."

"So generous of you, London." Tektus beamed, he had the idea in his head that London owed it to him for simply letting the Gunner major in. "A true advocate of the Children of Atom. I'm sure Atom will be pleased."

"..." London's eyes softened in flattery and he smiled toward the door. "Too kind."

Tektus smirked, "Ah yes, Atom is gracious and I am his vessel. Now, where is this follower?"

Jacob lifted a hand and matched the High Confessor's smirk. "Perfect, aren't I? I wouldn't've looked at me first either."

"Jacob." London spoke without a single emotion or change in pitch in his voice.

The teen sank into his seat a bit, pouting. London had grilled him numerous times for boasting. It did nothing till London explained that the only times Holiday ever bragged was when he was hilt deep in a victim. Even then, the sadist was to the point about it.

"This boy?" Tektus wasn't convinced.

The other cleared his throat. "Do you recall a blade for hire, a blond man, named Holiday?"

Tektus's expression gave way to a glare. "Did you send that demon into our midst?"

London shook his head. "No, Holiday is dead." He gestured to Jacob. "This boy is his heir and I have assured his training to be a perfected version of his parentage."

"..." Jacob had grown accustom to London talking about him as if he was just a project. It hard been a hard lesson to understand that it was the cut and dried truth of London's intent. Jacob was to be London's personal manageable pet Holiday.

"Forgive me, but Atom himself would doubt the boy's ability to take over a town that is well defended and armed." The High Confessor sat back in his chair as Jacob begun to eat again. He thought he saw a twitch in London's eye.

"..." London sighed, he looked hurt, almost wounded. "I see. Though I have a way to prove his talent without setting him loose on your people."

Tektus and Jacob both had their attention ensnared.

"Do tell, I would be most interested in seeing that." Tektus smiled wide. Nasty radiation sick teeth almost looked to be clinging to his gums.

"This is a military insulation. I will need access to everything here in order to bring a VR pod back online." London explained.

The leader of the Children frowned, brows furrowing together. "A VR pod, whatever that is, how will it prove the boy's worth?"

"It's virtual reality as real as the world we live in. Only difference is 'death' just logs you out." London fought the urge to rapid tap and impatient finger against his helmet.

"..." Tektus took a moment to weigh his options. "Very well. You will have all the privileges you need to complete this in lue of payment."

"The caps are a trifle to the gift of your permission." London rose, drawing Tektus and Jacob from their seats as well. "thank you, High Confessor, I won't take up any more of your time with this. If the pod is here, I'll bring you a recording of the highlights. I'm sure you're a busy man."

Jacob darted after London as they both left without a word. London emerged from the main hatch and headed to the very back of the concrete dock to a stairwell. He and Jacob climbed till they came to the last level with a woman guarding the only door. She started to issue a warning, ignored as London plowed into the depths of the vacant remains of the military base. He stepped to the side and found a terminal that controlled the turrets and sentries spaced through out the halls. He quickly shut them down and pressed his helmet back on.

The halls were in worse shape than the alterations and clean up the Children had done to the sub dock. They hadn't bothered trying to hard to permanently expand into the rest of the base. The radiation levels diminished as the gunner and young killer walked on. Pre-war documents about the day to day events of the base sat still filed away, once a critical piece of paper now not even considered decent toilet paper. Empty dishes in rusting sinks. Coffee mugs cracked a top collapsing water cooler barrels. He drove them forward with a quick paced walk.

"Here." London opened a door and slipped inside, Jacob followed.

An array of computer terminals lines the back wall, a strange looking strainer-like device protruded from one with a screen. London moved over and begun typing quickly along the keyboards.

"How is this suppose to prove I'm my father's son?" Jacob looked accusingly at a computer tower.

"It's a final test of skill before I give you any respect. Accomplish this, and you'll be as efficient as your father." London turned to a large egg shaped capsule with a viewing window to their side.

The door lifted up into the air as the inside lit up. Jacob stepped up, gripping the door, he looked at London. "Known you long enough to be sure, you aren't here for just me. What else is in that computer?"

"A pre-war toy that didn't get to join it's siblings that proceeded the world as we know it." London smiled. First time Jacob ever saw that man show a positive emotion. It was bone chilling.

Jacob looked back at the door they came in and snapped a troubled look at London. "That sub... It has a nuke doesn't it?"

"Clever boy." London nodded to the pod. "In, and try to impress me."


	40. Chapter 40

Valentine helped Mariner hammer the last mirelurk shell into place along the Hull's walls. The occupants of the harbor town had become even more scarce since Andy came in now that there was a pair of baby deathclaw around. Mariner had enough of a spine to come and ask Valentine for help in strengthening the hull. The mutant crab shells were to act as buffers to their queens and kin. She only complimented the work when they finished. Even the deathclaw only received a curt nod of approval.

Valentine patted both their hides in assurance. "Island folk are hard people, don't take it personally guys."

Red grumbled loudest of the siblings. Claws clinking over the wooden planks of the dock in aggravation. "I miss momma."

"Momma treats us better." Blue seconded the sentiment. He pushed his snout into the side of Valentine's head, shoving the hat to the side.

The detective sighed and adjusted his hat as he stepped out of the deathclaws pushes. "Well you two needed this then. The world isn't like your momma. She's a rare thing in the waste. Kinda like a raider with a well cared for houseplant sorta rare."

Red shoved his brother in the hips and the two squabbled over the synths head. It was quickly dissolving into a fight.

"Hey!" Valentine snapped and swatted one with his hat. "Knock it off, play nice in town before you make the natives restless."

Blue shrugged and snorted, "What can they do? We're deathclaw."

He sighed, hat returned and a face shoved into a metal palm. "Bullets. They can fire lots of bullets at you. There's enough people in any town to gun you both down. Do you want me to go tell you momma you two died because you couldn't behave in town?"

The deathclaw grunted and huffed as they laid down together on the dock.

"Better." Valentine sighed. "Now, have either of you seen Lee?"

Blue raised his head from beneath the dead weight of his brother's arm. "Lee? I saw her talking to a man who smelled like Papa John."

Valentine crinkled his brow. "What do you mean smelled like?" There's no ghouls here that aren't feral."

Red adjusted along his sibling. "Smell like Papa's candy."

The cop knew what they meant. He groaned and adjusted his coat. "You two go play outside, stay near the gate and help out if there's an attack."

"Where are you going Uncle Nicky?" Red raised and moved to follow.

Valentine put up a hand for the two not to follow. "Ahhh, no." He pointed down. "Stay close to town, I'm going to find Lee. Just point where the candy man's scent is coming from."

Blue and Red pointed deeper into town, in the direction of the bar The Last Plank.

"Good boys," Valentine moved around the pair. "Keep this up and I just might make you a good dinner."

The delighted thumping from their tails was loud and sudden. They bolted to do as the detective asked them. Nick remained watching till he was sure they'd play close to the gate and not wander off and put themselves in danger. Deathclaw or not, they were still young. Lee on the other was a grown woman who just took a massive blow in Acadia from Hancock. He worried the merc may have fallen back on an old crutch in the mounting stress.

The patrons of the bar took a single look at Valentine before slowing turning back to bury their faces in their drinks. Just like the early days of Diamond City if he was honest with himself. He got information from the owner that Lee had talked to a local dealer just outside of town and that she retired in a room upstairs. The detective paid for the information and headed up himself. Rumors and theories shot around the drinkers as to why the detective would be heading up.

Valentine found her door and cracked it open. "Lee?" He called quietly.

There was no answer but there was the sound of something living shuffling around in the room. He discreetly checked the door for traps and entered when he noticed nothing. Lee was adamant when she wanted to be left alone. John had learned that when he got into a fight over the last canister of jet and she rigged his main office door to explode a fire extinguisher in his face when he came in. Valentine wasn't greeted by fire, shrapnel or bullets. Just Lee slouched in the ransacked remains of the room. It looked like she tossed it in a rage. She sat on the bed, red faced, tank top and pantless. Valentine wanted to look away out of chivalry, but any sort of rejection at the moment might be more damaging.

"Kid?" Valentine tried to get her to look at him as he approached. She was clearly taking things harder than she acted like in Acadia.

"...Can you not use that word right now, please?" Lee curled in on herself, bringing her knees to her face.

It hadn't crossed Valentines mind that 'kid' could only stir the issues of Red and Blue, or worse Jacob, for her. "Sorry, Lee." He came and sat at the furthest corner of the bed.

Lee remained quiet.

Valentine was unsure what to say, he looked around the room and saw the empty syringe of Med-x speared into a dart board. Even high, the woman's aim was on point. He frowned, judging her wasn't going to help, but he didn't have to approve it. He moved to look back at Lee, she was already locked on him. 

Red rimmed eyes intensely focused on him. "I don't need or want 'the speech' right now, I know." Lee's eyes darted to the side. "Bad stuff, bad juju and blah blah gunna kill me. Sounds nice 'bout now."

Valentine ran his metal hand up underneath his hat, scratching at what he could. He sighed and patted his knee. "Come here,"

Lee wasn't wanting to leave her spot, but she was curious what Valentine had planned. She scooted over and was pulled into the detective's lap. Lee's arms were hoisted to wrap around his neck and her body moved to tightly straddle his lap. It washed over her like a sudden deluge. Safety, comfort and the feeling another caring. A vulnerability any sensible denizen of the Waste wouldn't put themselves in. Valentines arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. As if this simple gesture would be enough to reassemble the shattered being that was Lee. She melted, all the tension in her body fell away as she buried her face in the half covered crook of the detective's neck. Valentine slowly and deep exhaled, sinking himself to fill the spaces along Lee's body. Something neither had truly experienced. The warmth of another's loving hold. Lee relinquished her defenses and control. The side of her face sliding up Valentine's neck, around his jawline. Her arms pulling back to bring her hands up the back of his spine.

"...Lee." Valentine's tone was questioning, but there was no request in it.

"I hated you for so long," Lee whispered, forehead pressed to his. Her eyes were closed. "Blamed you for the hole in my life when John left."

Valentine was still in a way no human could achieve as she spoke.

Lee groaned quietly through a smile. "And look at me now, here in your lap. The man who brought the only good part of my life crashing down around me."

"I'm sorry for that." Valentine whispered back. Soft palms gently pressed on either side of his face.

"I should be the one that's sorry," Lee's face swayed in subtle movements. "I couldn't face what my past had cost me, and I needed someone else to be a fault. I wanted you dead."

"...Lee." Valentine tried to speak to apologize again.

She shushed the detective. "...I wanted you dead, to shoot you in the chest to make you feel my pain. But now." Lee's thumb moved forward to the corner of Valentine's mouth. "All I just want you."

Valentine felt his systems and coolants skip and resume, pumping faster. "Lee, I can't, this...this could just be the Med-x talking."

"Stop being such a straight arrow and let it talk." The tip of Lee's nose moved past the tip of Valentines. "Do you always have to be such a nice guy? It's no fun."

"..." The detective remained motionless as Lee's lips slowly poured over his. Debates, calculations and emotions went through his mind like a bullet. In the bat of an eye, he made up his mind.

Lee pulled back when her kissed was unanswered. She moved to get off his lap and let the detective leave.

Valentine pulled his tie knot free, whipping the accessory free from his neck. He grabbed Lee's wrist and tangled the tie around it. When she looked at him in confusion, he snatched hold of the other and knotted to it's captured twin. In a flurry, Valentine tied both of Lee's wrist together and topped her back into the bed. His metal hand pinning the bound limbs to the rotting salvaged headboard. Lee was still bewildered.

"Slow down Ilsa, I didn't say this Noir was over." Valentine roughly parted Lee's legs with a knee and pushed her toward the headboard until she arched a bit.

"I thought," Lee started, but chuckled with a wide grin at the darkly mischievous look on Valentine's face.

The detective tapped a metal finger against the wood, "I was trying to think if I had my handcuffs on me. I left them in my other coat."

"Other personality, you mean." Lee squirmed, still pressed by Valentine's knee.

"You talk too much." Valentine growled as he lowered to Lee. His grip on the headboard practically had him suspended over her.

A chill ran up Lee's spine, her groan the tell tale path of as she curled her back into a nearly perfect arch. Valentine's body laid down across her like an arctic waters over lava. His coolant was pumping faster than it ever had before and the cold was evidence of it. Lee couldn't fight the gasp that sprung from her lips as Valentine's free hand snaked down her ribs and stomach. He wasn't anatomically correct in every aspect, but the orignial Nick was more accustom to using his hands anyhow. Both synth's breaths came in shallow rapid draws. Lee writhing beneath the older synth as his mouth parted against her neck. With a single swallow of breath he created a seal against the flesh. Valentine moved in long waves along Lee's body, his mouth and tongue following suit till he could feel the bruise bloom. Pressured drags of finger tips down her hip, twisting to dive under her underwear. A high pitch gasped inhalation as a pair of robotic finger slowly glided into the newer generation synth. She pushed her hips down, a physical plea for more. The two locked eyes as Valentine released her now discolored throat. There was a glint in his mechanical glowing eyes that was never there before. Lee's heart about burst through her ribs. The detective prided himself on being able to read people, this was no different. He pressed the two fingers deeper till the knuckles were consumed by the starved woman tied up below him. He pulled back and before Lee could complain, he pushed four back inside fast enough to bring Lee's head off the mattress. Any patience the detective had was abolished. He began working his arm like a piston, slowly building speed and force. Lee pleaded and moved her hips in time with his pace.

Valentine yanked on the tie's knot he was holding, he hooked it over a ornate piece of the headboard. Synth and metal framed hand slide down the woman's body to join the other at work. Lee raised her knees again, falling further apart. Valentine gripped his hand by the front top and hung it on Lee's bent knee. Metal bars wrapped around Lee's ankle, Valentine's face coming to join his buried hand.

"Thank the lord for this meal." Valentine whispered loud enough for Lee to nearly miss it between her pants.

Tongue preceding his lips, Valentine came down between Lee's legs and sealed himself against her flesh again. She tasted almost as salty as her wit was. Valentine chuckled in his throat and pumped the merc harder. Lee's whole body jerked hard enough to produce a loud crack from the headboard. Valentine narrowed his lips and tongue focus on Lee's clit, sending every muscle the detective laid siege against to tighten. He was nearly unable to pull his fingers free. His thumb curled behind his fingers as he pushed back inward, forming a fist deep inside the merc. Lee gasped, a long drawn out moan of his last name. Quick successions snips of his first name followed. Valentine sucked her harder, fist battering hard enough to threaten breaking through. He could feel her entire body pulsing against his hand. He opened his mouth wide and narrowed it again. The eruption of a bitter salt in his mouth was satisfying. Though he couldn't cum like Lee could, he still trembled in elation that she had. The detective released her with a wet pop from his mouth, slowly and carefully sliding his hand free from her body. He wasn't sure when he first wanted to do this to Lee, but it felt like the urge had been there for longer than it should've been.

Valentine knotted his tie around his neck while Lee cleaned up. He had yet to stop smirking at Lee as she dressed. The merc caught his delight, she chuckled and shook her head. Lee stood too fast and felt blood run screaming from her head. She wobbled a moment before bracing herself with her hand to the wall. The detective raised an eyebrow at her.

"That my fault to?" Valentine teased.

Lee stood again, with confidence. "I'd say that would the first thing I can appropriately blame on you for a change." She pointed parallel to the bed. "That was a side of you I didn't know you had, that come programmed?"

"The skill, yes." Valentine rose, pulling his coat back on. "The tie though, that is a personal preference."

"I look forward to seeing what you can do with cuffs." Lee approached the detective, and gently tugged the tie around his neck.

Valentine shook his head. "Same show, you should see what I can do with rope tennis ball." He smirked darkly.

Lee was again surprised. "That I will hold you to."

"Come on," Valentine ran a metal knuckle along Lee's jawline. "The kids are waiting and I'm not sure they'll behave much longer."

Lee nodded, quickly pulling pants and gear back on. "Bored deathclaw in a jumpy town. And you left them alone."

"A little risk never hurt anyone." Valentine opened the door when he was sure she was ready and headed out with Lee in tow.

Outside the bar, the Mariner stopped the synths. She looked nervous and eager to talk. Valentine and Lee were still wrapped in the afterglow of their bonding, they met the woman with smiles. She explained an old legend from Far Harbor. A great terror of the local waters that wrecked ships of every kind. Throwing the remains along a stretch outside a rocky cove. She called the monster 'The Red Death', and she was one of the few who thought it was real. Fishermen would pass around stories of a deep blood red light that appeared before the monster struck.

"Look, I know it sounds like madness," The Mariner paused, wondering why the two hadn't written her off yet. "But this monster is real, I know it, and you two might be the only chance I'd get to kill it."

Lee shrugged. "I've recently come to a point in my life where suicide runs are a much steeper request." She could see the plead for help in the brunettes eyes. "But with deathclaw, Andy, and us...we'll shut down your local boogeyman."

"I don't see why not. We can't leave something that dangerous around, let alone unconfirmed." Valentine backed Lee up.

"Great." The Mariner clapped her hands together once and started walking backward. "Meet me by my boat when you're ready."

Lee followed Valentine to the main gate of Far Harbor to collect Red and Blue. The two deathclaw weren't in sight but the sound of yelling at the other side of the docks caught their attention. The synths bolted and came to find Allen standing over a cooking fire, with what looked like radstag meat roasted on a spite. Red and Blue on either side of the cooking pit, Red growling at Allen as the fishermen continued to rotate the meat. He caught sight of Lee and Valentine.

Allen's expression was one of pure rage. "Call your fucking pets off!" He yelled.

"Cook it." Red held a threat in his growl directed at Allen.

Valentine couldn't believe it. The young deathclaw had brought in a radstag and had forced an islander to cook it for them. Blue was sniffing along the nearly finished meat. He snorted and took his turn to growl at Allen. The grizzled man took a metal tin and violently threw spices at the meat. Blue sniffed again, her rumbles sounded more pleased this time.

"Fishermen to riot caller and now a chef." Lee crossed her arms and laughed. "Is there anything you can't do here Allen?"

"Fuck you!" Allen snapped, taking a step toward Lee and Valentine. He stopped and moved back when Red growled louder at the back of his head.

Valentine shook his head. "Alright boys. Wither it's done or not, get your meal and let's go."

Blue shook his head. "Hungry, we want food. Good food."

"That's cooked radstag with something thrown on it." Valentine pointed to the fire. "Good enough, no more arguing."

Red huffed at the back of Allen's head. The man ducked sharply in response. The deathclaw knocked the metal rod of it's supports and dragged the chunks of meat off. They carried each share in their mouths and stalked after Valentine and Lee. Allen mumbled curses under his breath when the group walked away. He looked down at the angler starring up at him, he didn't see the tongue that shot out of it's mouth to bash into his face. He toppled and fell back, screaming angry and detailed cruelties. Andy squared his chest and took to a canter to catch up with Lee and the others.

Mariner's boat was one of the larger ones docked at Far Harbor. Even for it's size, both deathclaw on board would have sunk it. Red and Blue fought about who got to ride till Valentine ordered them both into the water. He sat at the back of the boat to watch the twins in case they continued to fight in the water. The detective held their radstag meals as hostage in exchange for good behavior. The boat slowed as the Mariner steered them to the Red Death's personal hunting grounds. Just around a bend came two fog dispersed beams of translucent red lights. Mariner gasped and snatched up her gun. Lee and Valentine did the same till the merc noticed something strange. The lights seem to be coming from low to the ground. Much lower than the grandiose stories of the islanders made it out to.

"Hold up." Lee hopped onto shore before the others. She tried to wave Red and Blue back a bit as Andy hovered close to her legs. The deathclaw ignored.

Valentine snapped his fingers at them and pointed to the meat. He gave it a gentle push toward the edge of the boat. Red and Blue suddenly became very cooperative. Lee sighed and tried again to come to terms with the reality she was working with deathclaw. Next thing she knew, Valentine was going to ask her to hitch a ride on one. She dismissed the amusing impossibility as she crept up to the last vestige of cover near the red beams. Lee jumped out with her gun aimed at...the air. She darted a look around and saw more of nothing. Plenty of crashed ships, bows sticking up from rocks and water. Sails flapping loudly in the salty breeze, but nothing attached to an ominous pair of red beams. The sound of a something trilling reached her ears, she put herself on alert again. Something pinched her ankle. Lee nearly rocketed into the air with a scream. Valentine, the Mariner, Red and Blue came running over. Lee was at the water edge, Andy was face pressed to face with a tiny mirelurk emitting red lights from his eyes directly into Andy's. Lee came up and tried to pull Andy back, but the angler opened his mouth wide and fell forward over the tiny mirelurk. Lee shouted again and dove to pull the crab from the angler's mouth.

Andy's jaws were pried open by Lee. She could see the tiny mirelurk, mouth foaming with bubbles and red lights directed at her. "Oh please tell me this isn't the Red Death..."

The Mariner came over and looked over the merc's shoulder. "It can't be, but everything is right. Location, wrecks, red beam in the fog, weird sounds...a...monster." She struggled to classify the tiny crab as such.

"...Oh boy." Valentine took his turn to look. "Fearsome monster there." He chuckled.

The three stepped back to talk among themselves. Red and Blue were left with Andy, who noticeably shook in their presence. The twins grunted out a string of chuckles before turning back to Andy.

"I can't go back with that." Mariner started inching toward panic.

Valentine shrugged. "It's a monster, just not what everyone thought."

"You can always lie and make the it match the stories." Lee offered with a mimicked shrug. "That or you get laughed at for what the little guy is or worse still, saying nothing and being mocked for believing in the first place."

"How are any of those suppose to make me feel better." Mariner growled as she considered the choices.

"They're not. I'm just looking to get back to what we really came here for." Lee took a cigarette out of Valentine's pack in his pocket. "Besides, looks like Andy is keeping the little guy."

Valentine nodded. "Not the first strange adoption I've seen. I don't think we can get that mirelurk out anyway, not without getting pinched."

Mariner was quiet and pointed to where Andy was left with Red and Blue.

"ANDY!" Lee shouted, lunging forward to the angler.

Red and Blue had pried the angler's mouth open as far as it could go. Andy's legs frantically flailing as the deathclaw kept him pinned. They both tried to shove their heads into his mouth to get at the tiny strange mirelurk. Lee wasn't sure what came over her, but she slapped the hide of the closest deathclaw and demanded they release Andy. Blue jumped from the strike. He went over Andy and tumbled into his brother, sending both reeling into the sand. They tried to untangle themselves, but they only managed to unintelligibly yell at each other. Valentine caught their attention with their stolen food and chased it across the short beach the detective tossed it over.

"Andy alright?" Valentine asked as he stood behind Lee inspecting the angler.

Lee sighed in relief. "Yes, he's fine. That mirelurk is way back there and how Andy's breathing I don't know. I'm not even going to ask."

Andy closed his mouth, the Red Death's beams inside changed the color of the angler's bobble hanging from his forehead. Lee snickered and pushed herself back onto her feet from Andy's ribs. Valentine and Lee looked to see if Red and Blue were angry. Both were content in the sand, eating their radstag out of their hands.

Mariner lowered her gun. "Look, if I can make it five minutes with you people, I can come up with a lie the town will believe. Not like they'd believe a mirelurk alive in that there angler's throat, and that we know is the truth."

The three agreed and loaded back onto the mariner's boat. Andy lunged onto the deck and settled into a corner. Red and Blue had finished their food quickly enough, and were soon swimming in the wake of the boat again. Far Harbor was brought a grand story of the battle between the mainlander and the horrific monster know as the Red Death. Many snapping claws, the whip like antennas, glass shattering shrieks and gaping boat eating maw. Lee described the mini nuke explosions that it took to take down the monster. Valentine emphasized the scale of it all. It didn't take long to convince the harbor town. Believers streamed out of the woodwork as the islanders cheered for the death of the towns local devil. Lee and Valentine shared an amused expression as someone 'bravely' praised Andy for standing strong the face of such terror. Red and Blue remained quiet and unbothered by the townsfolk.


	41. Chapter 41

The VR pod hummed in pair with the cabinets of supercomputers behind it. London watched as Jacob's limbs twitched and clenched. The Major gifted the unaware killer teen a smirk as the muscle memory begun to sink in. London returned his attention to the small computer screen nestled between pulsing and blinking lights. Antique sentry robots and power armor remains laid strewn across the snowy landscape. A virtual Jacob's view moved with heavy breathing, taking in the scene of blood splattered ground. The mission Anchorage mission was worthy of being spun into ballads and perfumed sonnets about tragedy. Most of what London had trained Jacob on was combat only found in the wastelands, small raiding parties and ambush tactics. The entire reason for placing the son of Holiday into a virtual reenactment of a monumental war mission was to put him out oh his element and a situation where the teen had only the slimmest chances to come out the victor. Jacob's only order was a simple and all to familiar one: kill everyone.

"So far, so good." London muttered to himself stepping back from the pod. Now that Jacob was engrossed in mass murder, London could get on with his main objective.

The Major reached for a wheeled computer chair with the tip of his boot, a graceful move sent it gliding into place. London sat, scooting himself up to a terminal and keyboard. He pressed a fake bolt cover on his helmet, popping a panel open to reveal a folded time yellowed paper. He darted his eyes from screen and paper, entering in keywords not his own into the search bar. Sooner than he hoped, he was closing in on the ultimate prize of the Nucleus had buried in the belly of their stronghold. Eight nuclear warheads still stowed aboard the submarine. Worshiped by the residents squatting above it for it's blanket of radiation. London worshiped it for the undeniable power and control it would give him over all the wastes. Eight outspoken fools and the inhabitants within a two mile radius reduced to dust, leaving the position of command in London's hands no longer challenged.

A system check of the submarine was less than perfect for the ambitious tyrant. Only five of the eight were functioning and of those, one code was corrupted. London sneered at the screen, the information didn't improve under the cold bladed stare. He huffed quietly once and wrote each of the codes down on separate pieces of paper and replaced them in the secret compartment of his helmet. Pushing off the desk to put him in front of a different terminal, the addition of a long range radio and mic within a short reach.

Leaning back in his chair, mic pressed to open the channel, London spoke with a self satisfied smile. "Major London, calling Brooke's Head Lighthouse." Static. "Harrow's Train, report."

Static. Static. "...'ere. We're here, Silver."

"Are you ready for Elephant's Foot?" London produced a pack of cigarettes, taking one between his lips and lighting it.

"Been ready the moment you laid out the plan." The other man's voice came back. "The guys were starting to get worried they'd grow old and retire soon."

London chuckled under his breath. "Have Clever Mike deal with the details. We might have some deathclaw out here, so bring Ironsides, that should brighten his day."

"Shit, Silver, those weren't in the plan." Static filled his side of the mic for a long moment. "Any changes beside Ironsides?"

London shook his head and thought. "...Keep Apples out of sight, running support. Pears, Hamma, and Jammie keep Ironsides moving. There is no fighting, shut down and move on. Is that understood, No Service? No one knows you're here until I tell you."

"Yes, sir. Base camp?" Service eyed the equipment scattered in the decaying lighthouse. "Radio, it's not like this is a secure line."

"Take what you can carry, trash the rest. Throw it into the ocean." London inhaled the last of his smoke and snuffed it on the desk. "I don't see where that concerns you as that is my problem. Move out, vault 118."

"Commencing now."

Static filled the computer room, London dropped the mic down onto the table and mentally checked over his plan in his head. Everything was in place.

MacCready starred in horror at the patched up radio on the desk. Hancock had questioned Charon's decision on having it repaired. For the former gunner he was grateful for it, but now found it to be the unexpected source of nightmares. He fell in the nearby chair, clutching the back of the seat, taking in deep strained breaths. MacCready knew enough of the names to feel a pit in his stomach thrash against his spine. Lee had given the panic a head start when she called but what he overhead was the confirmation he hoped against. Major London and his personal squad of assholes were in Far Harbor. Code names were used, sure, but not to the extent London was. It could only mean that the Major was doing something off the books. Way off book. The merc shot up and bolted out of the room, howling for Hancock, Charon and Madeline. Anyone with a gun.

Coffee rapidly had gone cold through the argument. Madeline was face-to-face with the temporary leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. Hancock and Charon flanked her, play cards on the corner of the table. MacCready had been dealt in, but the three only feigned focusing on the cards, they were attentive on the heated conversation the female ghoul was in.

"I don't care about what your dignity, morals or codex says!" Mads roared. "A record is fucking worthless when everyone with a pair of eyes to read it is dead!"

"You ghouls are either apathetic trash or over-dramatic abominations looking for attention before you eat some small child." The man scoffed, nose in the air higher than Maxson would have.

Charon and John both froze mid card shuffling. Black eyes honing in on the Brotherhood's latest head of command. MacCready hadn't notice his hand move till he felt the butt of his pistol slip into his fingers. The air thickened.

A small group of men who had been present during the rescue mission of John and Madeline, who also appointed their current leader, tightly occupied a corner of the room. It was common knowledge now that Goodneighbor had become a powerhouse among the factions of the Commonwealth. That Goodneighbor had a very high chance of deathclaw becoming involved. There wasn't a member of the Brotherhood in a hurry to deal with that again anytime soon. Thanks to that, the two had entered a strained truce of staying out of the other's way. The rise of a nuclear threat drew them into talks. The Minutemen were still the ass-end of nearly every joke in the Commonwealth and the Railroad had moved on with the destruction of the Institute. Brotherhood was the only other real source of local power.

Madeline bit his lower lip into her mouth, head nodding in short movements repeatedly. The right-hook was never seen. Aaron slammed down onto his ass, cupping his jaw with a hand. The female ghoul dropped to the balls of her feet and snatched up the man by his shirt. "I have had it with you, you incompetent, stubborn moronic shit stain. This is what is going to happen: you are going to give us transportation to Far Harbor, not a single bullet fired except as self defense. Then you are going to drop us there and fuck off. In return Goodneighbor will withdraw from Fort Strong."

"..." Aaron threw a pleading look at the other Brotherhood members. There was nothing in their expressions for him.

"Agree, or so help me when I am done with London, I am coming for the Airport." Madeline hissed.

Aaron didn't answer, only nodded. The ghoul jostled him hard once, "Y-yes, a escort ride to Far Harbor for Fort Strong."

"Good boy." Madeline dropped the weak leader, smiling at her husbands and friend to follow her to the vertibird docks.

Valentine and Lee reentered Arcadia, DiMA was standing next to his wall of screens and computer towers. The look on his face was something Valentine knew deeply. The look of someone who was given a handful of choices to a horrible case and every single one of them is worse than the problem itself. Lee caught the look as well, she picked up her pace to walk just ahead of the older synth. She could heal from injuries, he couldn't.

"DiMA," Lee called out as she approached the threshold of the room.

"Friends, it is good to see you again." DiMA attempted to mask his concern.

Valentine stopped at the entryway. "You look troubled, DiMA, we miss something?"

The vacuum tubed synth's shoulders sank, there seem to be no way to avoid the issue with the two newest synths on the island. "...An alert has been tripped. It...it is a secret I had hoped would remain so. It seems I was wrong."

"It's not like no one has a skeleton or two in their closest anymore." Valentine shoved his hands into his patched trench coat's pockets. "Gotta be something pretty big to act like that."

DiMA nodded once. "It is."

Lee raised an eyebrow and bladed her body toward the opposing synth. "DiMA... what have you done?"

"It is not 'done' but 'did'." Yellow eyes shifted nervously about the room. "In efforts to maintain the peace of the island I took certain actions to insure tranquility. One of them has been...stolen."

"Being vague isn't helping." Valentine growled, he knew this was going to be something bad, but what ace in the hole could DiMA have against either of the other factions was beyond the detective.

"There is the Child of Atom here, and they inhabit a dry dock of a submarine." DiMA looked wounded at Valentine. Between Lee and Nick, he was sure that his twin would understand the leading statement.

Valentine processed all the things that could go wrong with a submarine. They were uncommon in the Wastes. Old world subs used to wage war in the murky depths of the oceans. Spy, scout, patrol and launch... "...DiMA tell me that sub is decommissioned."

"The Children only wanted the radiation, and the leaking warheads were the best source. It brought peace." DiMA defended.

"Peace?!" Valentine snapped at the top of his lungs. He didn't react to Lee jumping back a few steps. "PEACE, DiMA!? You knowingly put a pack of radiation worshiping morons in reach of a nuclear submarine?! How does that sound peacefully to you?" Valentine fumed, body slowly clenching in on itself.

It clicked in Lee's mind. "Whoa, whoa...nukes. Like the bombs that put us in the waste 'nukes'? You gave the Children of Atom keys to nukes?!" Her eyes were wide in horror. DiMA couldn't meet either of their glares.

"It wasn't keys and I gave them no codes. They are stored in the computers beyond security measures." DiMA sighed and looked back at the slowly flickering screen. "It may have been as simple as someone stumbled in and has something they don't understand. Fairly harmless but still need to acquire those codes."

Lee hastily lit a smoke and another for Valentine. This is not how she expected to be spending the afterglow of sex with Nick. "Di....no, you lost the right for a name with this bullshit. Vacuums, you said an alert had been tripped. That isn't random stumbling. Someone was looking for those."

The old detective dragged both hands down his face. "...Once I thought taking a deathclaw up on a stolen vertibird to save a ghoul and a woman was a bad idea, let alone a tall order. Now we have someone with the ability to blow eight warheads and do god knows what with them."

"London." Lee said the name with a sharp breath. "Shit, MacCready was talking about that guy and he sounds like the type of crazy asshole to use those."

Valentine nodded at Lee. He turned on his heels right to DiMA. "Alright, enough bullshit, how many does he have? Can the sub even launch them? Where were the codes exactly, we might be able to get them back."

"We didn't sign up for this." Lee grumbled to Valentine. "Nick we came to get Kasumi and take her ass home. Not save the world."

"Lee, you wanted to fix things with Jacob and from what you said, London has him. Pick, we can get Kasumi and leave London with Jacob and maybe nukes. Or we deal with this guy and let you settle things with your kid."

"I don't know..." Lee was waiting to see if that maternal voice would chirp up again. Silence.

Valentine shook his head, he couldn't let people like London run free. He was going to have to take a low blow at Lee. "Valkyrie has a lot of blood on her hands and even more bodies under her. How many does Lee need."

The hand whipped across his face with blazing speed. Valentine looked back at a seething Lee. "I'm sorry but I can't let this go and I needed you to see the cost."

Lee, tears filling the corner of her eyes. "Damn you, Nick. You're not wrong...but fuck you." She sidestepped the detective and stomped up to DiMA. "Talk." She jabbed a finger at his chest.


	42. Chapter 42

No Service finished with the paneling at the back of the vault door's computer. The yellow metal clanged loudly as the gunner slammed it shut. Pre-War Vault tec was top of the line and still, some hundred years later was as stubborn as the day it was switched on. It was expected, protect the vault and the the company's precious little experiments. London and the creepy kid stood just behind a couple feet away, motionless statues with blank expressions. No Service had only met Jacob once and it was more than the man would have wanted had he known what the kid was like before hand. He couldn't say he was surprised, Jacob was the son of the sadist Holiday and the twisted merc Valkyrie. He clapped the dirt from his hands and stood to give London the good news.

"Right, I've tricked the computer into thinking a pipboy is plugged in. All we need to do is press the big orange button there." No Service barely motioned to the panel's button.

London didn't reply, he simply pressed it and waited for the cacophony that came with a vault opening. Silence.

"Greetings! Welcome to Vault 118." A Mr. Handy's voice came over the single functioning speaker. "Your home away from home, underground. Are you the detective we sent for?"

Jacob mouth drew into a tight line. He looked at London for an explanation. The Major remained frozen for a long held breath before answering. "Yes, forgive the delay."

The Mr. Handy gave a joyous chuckle. "Oh thank goodness. Let me just open the door for you."

Yellow hazard lights whirled while air hissed out either side of the vault door. The massive gear begun sliding back with a orchestra of every metal sound possible. London scowled, without looking at No Service. "Consider yourself fortunate."

No Service cringed a bit, he knew there would have been a bullet with his name on it had the Mr. Handy not opened the door. London never tolerated failure on any level.

The thick meshed pathway extended toward London as he walked up, followed by Jacob, No Service and the others. He took in the entryway of vault 118. It looked to be constructed in the standard fashion of Vault Tec, save for the thick red curtains draped in arches over some of the concrete walls. Where every other vault he had seen stuck to grey concrete and basic color schemes to divide room's functions, this vault bore high quality wood paneling along its walls. A single Mr. Handy hovered at the end of the walkway waiting to personal meet 'the detective'.

"Well it's about time the police sent someone." The robot grumbled. "We have many important residents and they are very worried."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut thanks to London's glare.

"Right, it has been a busy time for us." London relaxed his body taking on a more friendly persona. "Forgive us, we'd like to help solve your case as soon as possible. I am Detective Rowling."

"So nice to have someone from the outside approach with manners." The Mr. Handy twirled a little. "Others tried breaking in with brute force. But our security is top of the line. I am Maxwell, Head of Staff here in Vault 118."

London nodded, faking a half smile. "Nice to meet you Maxwell. What can you tell me about the case here?"

"It's Mr. Parker, the primary owner and fancier for the hotel." Maxwell's voice dropped off a bit, sinking a bit closer to the ground. "This is just a disaster."

"I'd like to take a look at the crime scene, if you would be so kind." London asked warmly. "My officers are paid by hour and I have no OT approved for them."

"Right, of course!" Maxwell rose and turned to make his way toward the scene.

No Service stepped up behind London's shoulder. "Silver, thought we where here for..."

London shot a scathing look at No Service. "I don't pay you to ask questions. Far as this squad is concerned, if I say dance for a mirelurk, you best find water."

"Right, sir." No Service answered coldly. Regret was beginning to set in.

The faux detective and officers followed after Maxwell. Another Mr. Handy had passed some update to the other quietly. "Again? Don't they realize that they're going to disturb the evidence?" Maxwell complained aloud as the other left.

One of the gunner's carefully kept track of exits, hallways and doors. This vault was unlike any other he had encountered. It looked like the spoiled child of a doomsday say’er and a baroness. Through the entryway, a door, past a fountain and into a grand open hall. Clever Mike wonder if the Sierra Madre could compare to this place. Fancy chairs, thick tablecloths on several tables and carpet over every inch of the floor. Decorative lights and a stage with a single mic on it.

A new voice sounded before the team entered. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a crime scene!"

"Do you not see it?" A second voice. "The glory of the thing? The artistry?"

Maxwell cleared his voice to draw the attention of the residents surrounding the victim. A pair of robo brains had been arguing over a third tipped and dome shattered. Another Mr. Handy hovered nearby and a useless Protectron stood on the guard of the 'victim'. London felt his facade flinch in annoyance and disgust. The level of idiocy he put this on was a new record.

"It seems the detective we've called for has finally arrived." Maxwell announced, floating to the side, a saw bladed limb stretched out toward London.

The second speaker wheeled up to London. "I like the look of this man's eyes. So cold...distant. I want to paint them. To see them splashed with blood red. Oooooh yes, that would be my next Sean Scully. Greater even!"

Maxwell sighed loudly. "Mr. Santiago, the detective does not have time to indulge you in your pieces. He is here for Mr. Parker."

"Bah!" Santiago's arms made a very stiff and noisy show of waving the Mr. Handy off. "Mr. Parker is dead and has little use for the living."

London cleared his throat. "Mr. Santiago, thank you but I am afraid Maxwell is correct." He gestured to the dead robo brain on the ground. "I will need to conduct my investigation now, please return to your rooms and my officers will 'round shortly to take your statements on the events regarding this travesty."

"Only travesty here was Mr. Parker." The first voice muttered as he wheeled around and started for the exit.

Maxwell gasped. "Mr. McKinney..."

"Maxwell." London called the Mr. Handy over. "Herd the residents into their rooms, or at least separate rooms. We don't want the murder working an alibi out of the others anymore than he could have already."

"Quite right, sir." Maxwell turned sharply, narrowly missing London's armor with the blow torch limb.

Once alone, London took a deep breath and groaned sinking into a nearby chair. As useful as playing nice and putting on a role for others was, it was exhausting and revolting to the Major. It had propelled him through the ranks of the gunners though, so he knew it's advantages. No Service and the others gathered together while Jacob braved approaching London.

"What now?" Jacob asked, he was worn out for the anchorage mission. Too worn out to pick a fight with London.

Slender gloved hand ran fingers through his hair, London letting his palm push his head back. He leveled his eyes on Jacob. "You earned your right to make suggestions. Use your head, you clearly have the makings of a brain."

"What would my dad do?" Jacob offered up tentatively.

London lightly shock his head. "No, think past Holiday. He was feral and good at achieving his goals. He died, be better than him, not a copy."

Jacob's leg bounced as he considered everything he could. "..." Holiday would have called them all in the room and slaughtered them in the hall. A wild disregard for his survival. Not to mention a lot more effort to the whole action. An idea struck Jacob. "What about...picking them off? They maybe robo brains, but that doesn't mean they are defenseless. And they are expecting someone to come talk to them, not a massacre."

One of the gunners, Pears, stood. "Kid has a point. Even with Ironsides, we still have the Mr. Handy's to deal with." He walked up to stand closer to Jacob.

Hamma and Jammie bumped fist and stood. "We're just grunts, but we're game."

Ironsides slipped the safety off his gun to signal his agreement.

"You have Harrow Train behind you, Jacob. What are you going to do with that?" London asked quietly. He knew he had tortured him, starved him, trained him and taught him nearly ever trick in the book. Jacob could attempt a mutiny, it wasn't beyond him.

Jacob smiled darkly. "Don't worry..." He half turned to the gunners. "I'm not through with you yet."

London couldn't help the smile that crept into the corner of his mouth. The boy had been paying attention all this time. The Major rose and dusted himself off, "Right, where is my body count of this vault?"

"We have five robo brains by my scans." No Service pulled out his own custom computer that had been frankenstein'ed from broken Pipboys. "Say maybe ten Mr. Handy's and seven Protectrons."

Jacob spoke faster than London. "Maybe ten, or maybe 20?" His annoyance prickled up in his voice. Vague answers were a death trap waiting to happen.

"Five, Ten and Seven."

London heaved his rifle up once. "Go to work. One group at a time. Robo Brains last. Service, find the terminal for the protectrons and shut them down. After that we move on the Mr. Handys."

"And you?" Jacob asked boldly of London.

London changed his expression to the caring and helpful detective. "I have a murder to solve."

The Major replaced a small earpiece and listened to the feeds from his underlings. They distracted wandering Mr. Handys and fed protectrons half truths about their tasks. London approved silently of the team. Jacob remained close, watching the robots moving about the room. At London's feet was a robo brain with tube arms and a plain two toned blue tie. He knelt down to at the tempered glass dome that enclosed the floating brain. At least, that was what it was meant for, this dome and brain had been shattered into a poultry mix of grey matter and glass shards. Near the busted dome was a blood stain, the color at least. London rose and followed the splotchy and obvious trail around the hall to find a wooden baseball bat laying in a splash of red and poking out from beneath a couch.

No Service quietly announced entry into the protectron's housing wing. They had gotten to the terminal and begun working on hacking it.

Maxwell hovered closer, stopping short of Jacob's sudden turn toward the Mr. Handy. The two watched each other until Maxwell choose to return. London jostled the bat with his boot, satisfied with it only to turn and look for the Overseer's office. It was found near the hall, locked. London sneered at the offending barricade. 

Jacob whistled to call Maxwell over. "Why is this locked?"

Maxwell rose and spun his limbs once. "Oh yes, Mr. Parker locked it a while back after finding out that one of the older residents had been inside. Said it wasn't safe."

London narrowed his eyes, considering the door. No Service's voice crept into his ear again, the protectrons had been been suspended in a constant updating loop. He briefly explained it left them looking like they were working but for all intents and purposes, they were shut down. He moved the squad onto picking off the Mr. Handys, quietly. The occasional pop that reverberated through out the vault signaled London of each servant robot's destruction.

"If the key isn't on Mr. Parker," Maxwell turned two 'eyes' toward the broken robot in the hall through the wall. "it's probably in Mr. Parker's room."

The popping stopped and London turned to Jacob. There had been an update from No Service. "Last one here."

Jacob sighed with a wide grin. "Fuck's sake that took too long."

"Quietly." London reminded the teen sharply, letting the Maxwell follow him back toward the hall. Jacob pulled a small hand-held EMP jammer out of his pack and rammed it onto the back of Maxwell. The Mr. Handy trembled violently in the air, propulsion sputtering till the entire robot thudded hard onto the floor. London turned to observe Jacob prying the control panel open with a knife and ripping essential wire out. Maxwell was dead. "Acceptable. Now, we have five residents to dispose of and the vault is ours. Coordinate with Service."

Jacob nodded and took off down the hall, demanding information from the mic and ear piece. 

London turned the volume of his own down a few notches. He walked slowly down the hallways until he came across a room. There was a studio mix table close to the door. A broadcasting camera unmanned between the table and small raised stage. Two of the residents sat opposite each other.

A female voice, sultry and smooth. "Why'd you do it? Huh? He deserved better than that." Her voice pulled through each word like entangled legs between clinging satin sheets. 

Keith and his ascot turned to face the female. "You think I'm stupid." He over empathized the question. "I saw the way he looked at you. You gonna tell me that's nothin'?" London felt his mouth go dry thanks to the horribly delivery.

The female started a again. "It wasn't like that, we..." She noticed London by the door. "Oh, please, Keith tell me that's the detective you spoke of. Just looking at him..."

"Gilda..." Keith mixed a warning and plea in her name.

"Darlin' I could commit every crime in the book if it meant five minutes with this lean cut of a man." Gilda's claws whirled as they moved, mimicking fanning herself. Her broad brimmed hat didn't so much as sway.

Keith groaned loudly, arms stiffly raising and sinking back down. "I can't do this right now!" 

"To right." Gilda hissed after Keith. She turned her wheels away from London and the dome's eye to face the Major. "...If your 'right now' isn't busy, come...question...me at the beach."

"I look forward to it." London gifted her a charming and baited smile as Gilda drove past him. He overhead that residents Bert and Julianna were killed. 'That leaves three to go.' Keith's voice came over in the background, Ironsides unmistakable growl as well. Glass shattering and a metal crashing followed next. 'Make that two.'

London twisted on the toes of a boot and followed after Gilda to the beach. The impossible beach inside a vault was a single room. Lounge chair, black and white umbrella and sand rolling across half of the space. Natural rock from the earth burying the vault acted as stony bay walls. The other half of the room was a reasonably deep pool with a what the Major could only assume was a pre-war boat, a sailing yacht with while sails and hull anchored in a painted ocean. Gilda wheeled along the water's edge.

"Detective, were you languishing for my attention as I was for yours?" Gilda purred through the speaker.

"Such an exquisite actress could have the run of any man here." London bowed slightly, reaching to gently kiss the knuckle of her clawed hand. Something inside Gilda reeved quietly.

Gilda chuckled, her claw lingering in London's hand. "I have been trapped in this storage container long enough to know the only man in it is you."

"And I have been in the waste long enough that your voice is the blessed sound of an angel's choir. It's..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Simply enchanting."

The robot's laugh chimed over the speaker again. "Play your cards right honey, and I might sing a hymn in your ear."

London repressed a gag and eyeroll. "My angel, you couldn't be more lovely than this. Flesh and blood have no station above you."

"Tiger, I'm tempted to see if you could handle how much of a woman I am." Gilda slowly moved closer to London.

"Well," London lowered himself so his lips were a breath away from the dome's glass. "A tiger should never be deprived of such a heavenly feast. What would a lamb like you say to wine and long sunset?"

Gilda purred again, her voice raw with hunger. "Ohh, follow me Kitten." She drove off in a small zig-zag way past London, beckoning with a claw for him to come after her. "A little chase before dinner and wine."

Jacob kicked the small stack of paint cans out of his way. Colors spraying over Santiago's tipped and dead body. He took a deep breath, the eccentric painter had put up as much of a fight as one of the sentry from Anchorage. He left the large gallery and apartment in search of London. There had been no response for over half an hour. He came across a resident's room left unmarked by Harrow Train. Jacob pressed the entry button, the doors shot apart to reveal London, shirtless and splattered in oil, some clear grayish liquid. A tattered yellow straw sunhat crushed under his bare feet and a brain seeping from his clenched fist. He was breathing heavy.

"Holy fuck, London." Jacob muttered.

London eyed the teen darkly. "Never speak of this."

There was an open exhaust panel on the lowest part of the Gilda's body. Jacob raised an eyebrow and stifled back a snicker. "Right, never." He backed away and waited by the closed door for London to emerge.

A stoic London came out a few minutes later. "The vault is cleared." He quickly spoke. "No Service, update, are you in the Overseer's office?"

"Yes, sir." No Service answered. "What happened out there? Thought I heard a woman screaming or something."

"Leading by example." London snipped the line of question in the bud. "ETA?"

No Service a moment to answer, the ear piece filled with the sounds of keys clattering through words and commands. "Couple hours for each code, Boss."

"No breaks, understood?" London ignored Jacob and started for the Overseer's office.

"Yes, sir."


	43. Chapter 43

"Avery, Captain Avery!" Allen yelled as he ran up from the docks. A lookout had announced the approach of strangers swimming through the waters on approach to Far Harbor. The salty islander had gone to see if either the lookout had been sneaking chems or if there was truth in the outlandish story. Three human shaped figures huddled together, moving against the current and a heading that could only be for the harbor. "We have incoming!" Allen was livid. First the synth and his woman and then two deathclaw. Now three more unwanted visitors.

"Allen, get a hold of yourself." Avery groaned, handing off a tool to the Mariner at the Hull. "What 're you going on about?"

The grizzled islander took a breath and resumed his abrasive expression. "Three people comin' haulin' ass through the water."

"Have you been hitting that hallucinogen in secret?" Avery stood, hands sitting on her hips like a exhausted mother. "No one swims through the bay let open ocean without a death wish."

"Saw it for myself." Allen shook his head, pawing at the back of his neck. "They're headed this way."

Avery raised an eyebrow and started for the docks. If it was true, she wasn't about to let some miracle working strangers be greeted by Allen's glowing face and even more eager double barrel. "Let's see about these strangers." She knew full well she wasn't going to be able to make Allen stay in town, better to keep an eye on him.

The docks were shrouded in light island's unique fog as it always was. Amid the wisps a female ghoul and two males climbed up onto the end of the dock. No boat in sight as far as Avery could see. The three stepped forward a good ways, five knife like claws clasped the dock, another five and up came a black and heavily scarred deathclaw's head rose up. Avery and Allen backed up the steps, stopping only to stare as the three newcomers complained to each other about the water.

"I told you not to squirm." Charon grumbled at Hancock. "That mirelurk came right for your leg. Couldn't we have taken the vertibird further. We did make a deal."

John shrugged. "That pilot was going to explode if he had Wrath here breathing down his neck a moment longer. And even for those long legs of yours I guess mine were more appetizing. Better luck next time Ladders."

"The 'better luck' we had was me paying attention and the knife in the mirelurks face." Charon shook more bay water from his arms. "Think I wanted to dive in after you?"

"And waste those swimming skills of yours?" John rung his coat tails, the deathclaw pushing his face between them. "Wrath here did all the work. We could ave rode you here."

Mads finished her attempts at drying off. "John, honey, you and I both do that already."

Wrath tensed up at the sound of a pump action shotgun was cocked. Mads turned to see Avery starring and Allen with a gun aimed at them. "We aren't here for trouble. Just looking for a synth and a pair of deathclaws, red and blue colored."

Allen tightened his grip taking a step down the stairs closer to the group.

"By all means, shoot the ghouls and the town goes tits up." Hancock offered. "Shot the deathclaw, pray you actually kill him, and we repay the hospitality."

Mads and Charon squared themselves, committed to the islander's next choice of action.

"..."

Avery put a hand on the barrels of Allen's gun and gently lowered it. "This... please, excuse him." Avery opened her arms to the ghouls and deathclaw. "It has been a strange week for us, we're all a bit jumpy. You said you were looking for a synth, and a pair of colored deathclaws, was there a woman with them?"

"...Yeah I suppose she would be here to then." John's lips pulled into a thin line. "They've been through?" He nodded once to Charon and Madeline, a silent promise to explain later.

Avery relaxed, her shoulders slouching a bit. "Yes, they have been. Brought a lot of excitement to this little island town." She motioned to the newcomers to follow.

"Captain!" Allen hissed.

"Shove it, Allen." Avery snapped back. "So help me I will pay that deathclaw to gut you if you keep questioning every little thing I do. You do not own Far Harbor."

Allen stormed off, boot stomping enough to shake the steps on his way up. He half-muttered, half-shouted every obscenity he knew in disgust. Avery groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. With ghouls and deathclaw in tow, she led them to the Hull's main gate, open to the island and fog. The captain gave a brief explanation of the island, the troubles, dangers and the story of their encounters with Valentine and Lee.

"So a missing person job and Nicky isn't done with it yet." John summarized bluntly, concerned solely over the fact that between the missing person and MacCready's panicked report about the Gunner's Major out here, there was so little actual information. He keep the latter between him and the other two ghouls.

"Arcadia, that's the place you guys sent them to?" Madeline looked around the town to see if any shops were available. One she caught off the bat, Allen was manning the counter. That store wasn't an option. She turned back to Avery. "To find that Kasumi girl and last you personally saw them was coming back from killing the 'Red Death'."

Charon chuckled, shouldering his rifle, hand patting Wrath's neck in impatience. "Least Valentine keeps busy with fun jobs."

"That's basically it, somethings missing here or there." Avery offered with a apologetic look on her face. "You'd get better information from them, the other islander's aren't exactly the most friendliest of people."

"Clearly." John said between a wide, flirting smirk at Allen.

Neither Madeline or Charon got after John about it. "Directions." Charon asked the Captain flatly. "Or we can stick around a ask every single person here."

Wrath raised up a bit, growling happily as he scanned over the people skittering the conversation.

Avery shook her head and hands quickly. "No, no, I can tell you that much for sure." She read the directions she wrote out for the group and left it in the hands of Madeline. "Best of luck out there."

The Fog was brimming with monsters. Gulpers, anglers, and pitfalls in swamps that at first glance looked to be nothing more than puddles. Charon had managed to sink into one. If it hadn't been for his height, he would have been underwater. Wrath managed to hoist the red tufted ghoul free easily. They made their way through the choked forest without much more trouble. Wrath kept to the front, Madeline and the boys trailing behind her.

"John, so who's the girl out here?" Madeline asked, checking a log with her foot for safety. "I know my babies were sent to support Valentine and his case. Didn't know a woman was out here."

"The one from the radio call a bit ago?" Charon asked stepping up to match pace with John.

Hancock sighed a bit. "Yeah, a crazy-ex. Didn't know she was some genocidal killer when we were going together."

Madeline looked over her shoulder at John. "I'm sorry. So she called from up here? For what, a forgive-me-take-me-back call?"

"Nah, she wanted to talk to MacCready about something." Hancock's boot snagged in thick mud. "She...fucking..." Boot popped free. "She didn't say what it was, but the call didn't do either of us any good."

The observatory broached over the deadfall's peak in front of them. Madeline stopped and turned to face John. Wrath hovering by her. "Still hurts?"

"Not in the way you'd guess." Hancock shrugged, fishing out and smacking some mentats into his mouth. "More like a memory that made my skin crawl to have come back."

"You said genocidal, anyone I might know?" Charon quietly hoped it wasn't.

Hancock paused for a longer than actually needed. He chewed on his lower lip a bit. "Shit, you'll find out sooner or later. Girl's name was 'Valkyrie' but I knew her as Lee."

Charon dropped to sit on a small boulder. "Step Stool..." He groaned. "I know her, plenty about her out in my neck of the woods. Her and her partner. Those two were bad for business, slavers loved them. Sometime the guy didn't take pay so long you promised him a 'no survivors' deal. And he meant a literal absolutely no one came out alive from the job. Just those two."

Madeline looked at John questioningly. "...Okay we all have a bad ex at some point. Why is she out here?"

"That's what I can't figure out." Hancock light a cigarette. "See, I went to Valentine when I heard some suspicions from my Neighborhood Watch guys. He dug into her and told me who she really was. I thew her out the moment she couldn't look at me and that file."

"Could she be working some revenge angle?" Charon checked his bag for ammo. He wasn't as pleased when they left with it.

"Nick is still alive and kicking as far as we know," Hancock exhaled a plum of smoke. "So fuck if I know what she's doing, don't really care. We're here for our toaster and the kids, right?"

"Right," Madeline moved to start walking again when something played back in her head that Charon said. "Charon, you said she had a partner. Did you know him?"

Charon looked up at Hancock, then to Madeline and back again. "..."

"Babe?" Madeline stressed her concern in her tone. "Who was it?"

The merc ghoul dropped his head. "...Yeah. Valkyrie ran with only one guy in her work. It was..." He sat up and scowled into the forest. "Holiday." He said the name with as much venom as anyone could possibly muster.

Hancock felt the entire world take a hard shift sideways. Everything suddenly sounded muted.

"Were they a couple?!" Madeline gasped in surprise.

Charon only nodded to answer.

It had been a couple hours since Lee left to be alone. She had taken the low blow from Valentine pretty hard and told the older synth that she needed sometime to come to terms with such a harsh truth. He was right, in her old life she would have simply killed as many people as she needed to get to Kasumi and take off. Dump her at home, take the money and split. She vowed to leave that life behind and make something better of herself. Holiday was on the path to something she couldn't stomach following any longer. Even when she started cleaning it up and met John, no...Hancock, she still paid for his sins in his banishing her from Goodneighbor. Lee sat on an empty bench facing a paint chipped wall feeling sorry for herself. She wanted indulge in a bit of self pity before she would be willing to pick herself back up again.

Above her sounded like a sentry bot had taken up patrolling the floor above her. She rose from the bench and slowly made her way up the stairs. Around the corner she saw a female ghoul she didn't recognize talking to DiMA. To the woman's left was a large heavily battle scarred deathclaw and a taller male ghoul with patches of short red hair on his head. The piercing blue eyes almost glowed against his radiation blasted skin.

"Charon?" Lee asked softly to herself. It wasn't possible that he would be so far from the Captialwastes. Even with rumors she heard that he was in New Vegas, this was insanely far for that to be the real Charon to be here.

Lee stepped further out of the stairwell to get a better look at the woman. Hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her head. A slender build and dressed in clothes Lee had seen back at one of Far Harbor's shops. Charon remained in black tactical gear. If Lee hadn't known better she would have assumed the woman was the fabled Madeline that Hancock took in. She was rumored to be extremely comfortable with any deathclaw she came across. Almost maternal with them. A voice cleared it's throat just behind her, Lee whipped around to see Valentine and Hancock just a step in front of him. The mayor ghoul's abyssal eyes bore into Lee. There was neither hate or joy in his face.

The shriek let out by Lee was as unstoppable as it was short. She slammed her back in the wall, starring back at an unmoving Hancock and a worried looking Valentine. "..."

"Don't." Hancock's face flickered the truth of anger behind an impassable face. He went past and up to the woman and Charon. Hancock playfully pinched the woman's butt as he walked by to lean against a dark computer tower.

Lee's stomach swirled into a maelstrom in her stomach. That was Madeline and that was Hancock. She whipped back to look at Valentine. "Nick?!" She sounded near panic.

"Kid, this wasn't my idea." Valentine defended himself from an unasked tsunami of questions. "MacCready called them about London and the codes."

She swayed on her feet, fingertips pushed hard into the concrete wall behind her. The world begun to pull her down until she felt Valentine slip up against her and curl her head into the crook of his neck. Lee shook hard in the old synths arms.

DiMA had moved the newcomers and synth couple into a larger room. A long table gave evidence to its once boosted elegance and craftsmanship. Now faded and riveted in places to keep it from collapsing. The deathclaw sat on the outside of the closed door effectively barring the occupants inside and curious onlookers out. Red and Blue had come inside refusing to leave their 'momma' for long. The three were a flesh and blood pile of death and eagerness waiting for something to do. DiMA stood motionless at the head of the table. Madeline had taken a seat on the opposite end, flanked by Hancock sitting at her right, Charon standing on her left. Lee sat near DiMA, shielded from view for the most part by Valentine. The merc synth stole looks at the woman that had taken her ex. Madeline looked comfortable, confident and very much a leader. It made Lee's stomach turn, she knew she was going to need to get over it fast or this whole ordeal was going to be her last job.

"DiMA, it's very nice of you to let us stay but as the leader of the Arcadia synths, I don't want to remain long." Madeline broke the heavy silence. "Goodneighbor has become it's own position of power and people tend to get antsy when people in charge move around."

Charon scoffed quietly. "This isn't something we want to get involved with. We sent Red and Blue up here only to help get a lost girl home. Not get wrapped up in some turf war."

"Come on," Valentine opened his hands to the heads of Goodneighbor. "You know I would never put Red and Blue in danger. They've just been playing with an angler named Andy. We told the truth for what it was than. Now we need the help more than before."

"Nicky, we love you." Hancock leaned back in his chair, a foot over a knee. "To pieces and back, but you're up against nukes and a Gunner boss. What are you expecting the kids to do? Hold the pliers while you cut wires?"

Madeline soften a bit. "After Duke and Soot, I am not willing to put my deathclaws in situations where they are most likely to die. Patrol and defense is one thing but I just don't see this working."

Valentine dropped his hands on the table hard. "That's bullshit and you know it. Your deathclaw are the finest anywhere in the Wastes and you think some Gunner is going to take them out." He growled at his friends. "Mads, I stole a vertibird and loaded Duke in to rescue you and John out of the Brotherhood. Crashed it at the gates of my hometown, risking being thrown out so you could be saved."

"Nick, please don't pull that one me." Madeline sank back in her chair. The old synth had her in a corner.

"Oh I am calling it in. There's two kids in this case need saving now. Kasumi and Jacob." Valentine hunkered down, digging into his resolve. "I have never asked anything of you besides to have deathclaw stop breaking into my office."

Madeline smiled to herself, memories. She looked to Charon and Hancock. "Guys I can't make a call on this without you two."

Charon sighed heavily. "DiMA."

"Yes?"

"How many codes on the entire island?"

"Four."

"And four are one hundred percent down and out? Just four codes for four nukes?"

"Yes."

Charon nodded and smiled warmly at Mads, his silent approval.

"It's just this London guy and his team? No armies." Hancock's hands moved through his question.

"Correct."

Hancock took his feet down, letting himself fall forward to sitting right. "Well Sunshine, Goodneighbor hasn't been all the challenging lately. Why not take the kids out for a walk?"

Madeline groaned, hands rubbing her face up and down a few times. A couple strong pats to her cheeks. "Alright, alright DiMA. Can't let some asshole on a power trip make normal people suffer. I couldn't say no anyway." She stood and stretched.

As everyone moved to exit the room, Hancock stopped Valentine and Lee. "Hey, a word with you two." Charon and Madeline paused to stick around. "I'll catch up you two. I just need a moment in private with our toaster."

"Lee?" Madeline asked. The merc synth froze, the female ghoul noticed. "Don't pull a 'me' okay." Any authority she showed melted for a brief second. "Love you, John."

"Go halfway 'cross country and become a depressed lounge singer and start dating my bodyguard. I'm a bit more original than you give me credit. "He winked at Madeline cupping her cheek in one hand to pull her for a gentle kiss. "Go be a mother to your children." Charon blew a easily mistakable kiss after Hancock as he stepped out with Madeline and the others.

"I'm gunna hurl." Lee muttered behind Valentine.

Hancock heard. "Ex's are exes for a reason and I ain't cutting my man and woman short for someone else's feelings."

Valentine scowled a bit. "...John, she ain't the same girl you tossed out."

"Well then." Hancock crossed his arms over his chest. "You got something you want to say, Lee. I'll hear ya, 'cause I got a few questions myself."

"..."

"Lee," Valentine turned enough to put a hand on her shoulder. "I gotcha kid, say whatever you gotta. May not get another chance."

"..."

The merc synth's shoulders sank. She let emptiness fill her and the words flowed. "Joh-Hancock...I am so sorry. I should've told you the truth, I shouldn't have hid it. I was trying to restart my life. I stuck around because I could relate to your past."

Hancock listened intently.

"I wanted a second chance at life and I was so scared that if anyone knew who I was back then, I'd either be shot, turned in for bounty money or gods know what else." Lee continued on. She wanted to stop but she lost the ability to do so. "There is never a good time to just drop 'Hey i was a very famous sadist and killer merc from Captialwaste. Mind passing the nuka cola' easily."

"Could have made time." Hancock offered flatly.

Lee shook her head. "No, no I had to put off what I believed was an inevitable end. You finding out and throwing me out for all the shit I did. Hancock, I loved you and I never wanted to hurt you like that. If I could go back, I would have told you."

"Would you have also told me about Holiday?" Hancock asked coldly, hands moving to his coat.

"I ne..."

An gnarled hand jumped up. "Answer that carefully. Lie and I'm out." Hancock's face pulled tight.

"..."

"..."

"Who told you?"

The table shot into the wall across from it. Splinters speckled the underside of his boot. Hancock let out an inhuman scream of rage. He stood over the split table, shoulders and fist tight. His anger wouldn't release him, he lifted one of the halves of the table and flipped it to smash into a dark computer tower lined wall. The door remained shut.

Hancock panted hard. "Charon was right, you and Holiday." He asked unable to look at Lee and Valentine.

The older synth had just as quickly put himself between Lee and Hancock. "John."

"Shut up, Nicky." Hancock hissed, still facing the wall. "Lee, who is Jacob in all of this? Why are you trying to save that kid?"

Lee didn't answer and Valentine stayed between them.

"..." The tension in the room was choking. Hancock remained faced toward his destruction for a long moment.

"TELL ME!" Hancock roared, snapping round to face Lee and Valentine.

The synths took instinctual steps back from the enraged ghoul. There was no question Hancock could guess who Jacob was, but hearing it from Lee was something he didn't want to hear. He begged, pleaded the universe to be wrong.

Lee was as still as a statue. "He." She took a breath and prepared for whatever was coming. "He's mine."

"And?" Hancock's voice dripped with a feral's growl.

"And Holiday's."

Another torrent of cursing and defiant screaming. Hancock carried on for a few minutes that felt like years. Pacing as he calmed down, fingers weaved a top his hat. He leaned over a counter top, hands apart. "...Damnit Lee, of all the men in the world. Of all the women out there...him."

"I..." Lee had never seen Hancock like that. It was the first thing to ever truly frighten her. "I have no excuses other than I was a different person. Not someone I am proud of."

Hancock took two big steps toward Lee and Valentine. He say his friend flinch a hand toward his gun. Something in the way the ghoul looked at the detective made him step aside. Hancock glared down at Lee for a long minute.

Suddenly fabric, rough red fabric filled her vision. Familiar arms wrapped around her head and neck. A scent Lee had long since forgotten filled her senses. Hancock was holding her. "...Hancock?"

"Shut up Lee." The ghoul's graveled voice came over her head. "You've done some really bad shit in your time. I'd've shot you on sight years ago, but I've learned a thing or two about people with bloody past."

Lee fought to keep the tears of relief and shock back.

"Blood washes off." Hancock put a rough kiss on the top of Lee's head before releasing her to Valentine. "Keep up the good work, Sunshine. World needs all the light we can get."

Hancock left the destroyed room without looking back, he need Madeline and Charon.


	44. Chapter 44

"Go to the Children of Atom." Charon complained quietly to himself as he walked with Red and Blue toward the Nucleus. "Go take out some warheads. Can't be hard, you shut down the Institute's reactor. What's the difference." He mocked. "Fuckin' hell there is a big difference."

"Papa Ladder mad?" Blue nudged Charon's back.

"No Blue," Charon let the deathclaw weasel his head under his arm. "Papa is annoyed because everyone thinks I'm a bomb expert now."

Red grunted in approval. "Papa smart, you can do it."

They crossed the planks over irradiated water in single file. A man at the bay door lifted a hand to stop them. "What business do you have here."

Charon had no patience. "I'm here about the submarine. We're coming in."

"No you're not." Richter shook his head. "Children of Atom only or those wishing to join."

Charon looked himself over and raised an annoyed eyebrow at the Grand Zealot. "Do I look like I need more fucking rads? Out of my way."

Richter aimed his gun at Charon, "Fuck off, stretch."

"Right." Charon looked over his shoulders. "You heard the man, kids. Bang bang, dinner everybody."

The merc ghoul had to duck as Red and Blue lunged into action. Richter didn't have a chance to fire, let alone scream. The colored deathclaw dropped on him, limbs just as quickly being devoured.

"Guy at the door?" Charon continued talking to himself. "Never met him. All I saw was a stain on the path. So sad, gunna miss him." He climbed over the deathclaw and hauled the port door open. "Good guy, I'm sure." Charon made his way in, cocking his rifle.

Inside the Nucleus was a miniature town haphazardly crafted over the dry dock of a submarine. The commotion outside had drawn a couple of smaller guards toward the single entry to the town. Charon being alone and Red beginning to push his head inside must have been a fairly big alarm to the people. One fired at Charon. The shot went wide of the ghoul's head. Charon sported a sickening smile.

"Oh no, the villagers shooting at the monsters." Charon chuckled, pulling his rifle up and shooting the offender dead center of his head. "Help, no, scary monsters."

Red and Blue both managed to squeeze through the door spilling out on either side of Charon. The shots fired was the green light for them to tear through the Nucleus. The screams were the first thing heard, the entire populace flew into action. Some arming and others running.

"Kids, kids!" Charon yelled after the deathclaw, over the screams of their next armed victim. "Unarmed and kids are no-nos. Don't make me tell momma you were bad."

Affirming tail thumps and onto the next defender. Charon loaded the next bullet in his rifle. Taking careful shots, he picked his way through the Nucleus. The three of them limited their kills to self-defense and protecting each other. Red had to pry a biting child off Blue's tail and set the kid off to the side. Charon walked past, suggesting the survivors and kids leave the compound for now. It was a toss up between them listening or not. At the far end, Charon found the metal stairs leading down to the sub. The further down he went the heavier the rads felt. Red and Blue eventually started down when Charon stepped into the irradiated pools at the bottom. The submarine was huge, much bigger than he would have guessed. He was wondering what this meant for the size of each warhead.

It took Red and Blue clawing at the hatch in the hull to get inside the submarine. There looked to be an external source feeding the sub with power. Charon could only assume the batteries had died out years ago and he had no clue how they ran in the first place. Nuclear was a fairly safe guess, but the finer points were lost on him. He attempted to follow the map given to him by DiMA as best he could. Eventually he resorted to just marking and searching till he came to the rear of the sub and the long searched for missile room. DiMA had warned against firing in the sub, with that coming back to Charon he had Red find his way out and ensure that no survivors tried anything.

Fifteen minutes of careful work, Charon managed to open the casing of the first available warhead. He flipped through his notes given to him by DiMA. The perfect computer style handwriting was distracting. Working through the steps, the ghoul came to see the underside of a triangular metal shape. A cylinder slipped free with a gentle tug.

"No pressure." Charon mocked his situation again.

Tiered metal discs, with smaller black lines between each sat in the palm of his hand. Two wires connecting it to the larger piece. It could only be the charge as far as Charon was concerned. Now he was face with a life or death choice again. Blue crept closer, hovering near Charon's dangling boots.

"Papa?" Blue was nervously shifting below the perched Ghoul.

Charon nodded. "It's alright Blue." He looked at the red and yellow wires. "Just a single wrong cut and it's no longer my problem any more."

Quiet settled in. Deafening crushing silence. Every creak of the submarine echoed. Red's claws clattering on the hull sending vibrations Charon could feel through his leathers. Blue's breath becoming the only sound Charon cared about. Not the distant screaming and crying above him. Or the rushing of newly armed Children coming to defend their home.

"Fuck it."

snip

Nothing. Charon felt like karma was teasing him with a delayed explosion. Still nothing happened. He groaned and exhaled loudly. There was no way he was going to make it through three more with his sanity in tact. 

Cliff's Edge Hotel was a ruin of the pre-bombs era. While a great many places would still maintain some of their structure, this hotel was an exception. The synth leader of Arcadia sent the others there on the hunch London was hiding there. Hancock called it a hunch, Valentine and DiMA called it a ninety eight percent chance he was there simply based on the fact that the computer there, forcibly networked to DiMA's own, showed unusual behavior. Going through steps required to wireless connect a vault to the computers of a submarine. Hancock called it a hunch.

Wrath scouted ahead of the group. Nothing out of the normal for a deathclaw to go where it pleased. Isolated island or not. Hancock had traded his coat and hat for islander clothing, made him stand out less. As the group broke out of the trees into the parking lot of the hotel, a shot rang out. They pushed back and took cover. Sniper fire and another bullet hit close to where they had just vanished from.

"Seems the light bulb was right about someone hiding here." Hancock spoke quietly.

Madeline crouched between his bent legs nodded. "No shit. Sniper and I'd say a good one. You sure this is going to work?"

"Have some faith." Valentine came from the bushes behind them. "Girl knows what she's doing."

Another shot from the hidden sniper. It whizzed past the tree at Valentine's side.

"Contact." Apple whispered, letting her voice carry through the mic at her throat. She waited between shots for orders.

"Maintain cover." London's voice spoke clearly. "Eliminate them. Deathclaw first."

A shot fired, grazing Wrath's shin. "Understood."

The deathclaw darted here and there, forcing Apple to follow with her scope. She managed to knick the deathclaw a couple more times. She cursed under her breath, ignoring London's immediate question. She was so focused on the deathclaw that the single ray of light that broke through the clouds and fog got a chance to reflect off the scope.

Another shot rang out, a bullet pierced through scope and Apple's head. London's sniper slumped against the butt of her rifle. Another sniper whistled loudly before abandoning her position.

Madeline crept out and rejoined Wrath in the parking lot. She inspected the deathclaw for any serious injuries. There were none. Hancock and Valentine followed to meet Madeline.

"Single shot." Madeline smiled. "She's better than you guys made her out to be."

Hancock huffed and smirked at his wife. "No, I was honest. Lee got better."

"Hm." Madeline patted Wrath on the ribs. "Alright, Wrath, my sweet big boy. You are going to stay out here and guard the door. No one out before us, okay?"

Wrath simply nodded and took to standing by the stairs leading down to the vault door. Madeline pointed to Lee approaching from the other side of the parking lot. The newer gen synth had her fifty caliber rifle slung over her shoulder. There was no hiding now. Sniper fire was always loud and hard to mistake for anything else. The three moved together down the stairs, Valentine insisting on being first.

London quickly issued orders in perpetration for defense. They had control of the vault and familiar with it's layout. Before he could issue orders to Clever Mike to pull back from the front of the vault, the sound of gun fire ripped through the mic. London nearly yanked the microphone from his ear. Mike was gone.

"Pears, slow them down." London felt his calm and cool mood flatter a moment. This was his opus magnum and now there was a slapdash group coming in to muck up all his hard work. "Do not disappoint me." He growled.

The wire twanged loudly as Pears gave it an approving gentle pull. The first trap was another wire trap hooked to a found shotgun set up at the first door into the vault interior. A second was jagged sheet of thick metal hastily sharpened and shaped into a thick blade. It was anchored over the doorway leading into the single entrance into the hallways, a pin griped at the tip between the rubber seals of the door. Lastly Pears had quickly pulled up one of the panels of the vault floor and set every sharp blade and pole he could find into the recess. A roll of tinfoil and some thin plastic from a storage container created a fake floor panel instead. Pears retreated to one of the resident rooms and waited for the intruders to come through.

CLICK

Valentine stopped short, head snapping toward the direction of the sound. A misfired fired shotgun strapped to a wall across from him could be the only culprit. Hancock, Madeline and Lee behind him froze, waiting in gripped suspense to see if the shotgun would go off anyhow. Valentine ducked and carefully darted over to the gun.

"Okay that is a bit more clever than your usual raiders." Valentine muttered, worry coloring his tone. The gun slumped off the wall and into his hand, he popped it open to examine the shells. "Duds." He squeezed them and they practically fell to dust and shreds of plastic.

Madeline shook her head and took the shotgun, loading it with shells carried for Hancock's gun. "We're not after raiders. Gunners and a Major." She finished and offered the shotty to Lee. "Long range is wondrous but this is tight quarters now."

"..." Lee starred at the shotgun as if it was solid gold. It wouldn't be hard to just shot Madeline right there and claim 'misfire'. After all, the woman had cocked it and everything. What was the harm in that? Lee stole a quick glance at Hancock. An eternity passed in those few seconds. The leering and intense gaze fixed on her. Lee took the gun. "Thanks, the rifle would probably get stuck trying to turn in these halls anyway."

"..." Hancock's expression didn't soften for a long moment. He eased up as he turned away. "Well, traps are just danger toys. Keep an eye out."

"Danger toys are what we left at home." Madeline spoke faster than she thought. A collective sharp intake of breath sounded as the two men looked at Lee.

The synth merc said nothing but moved on rapidly. She forced her mind to focus and not get dragged into every definition of 'danger toy' her mind could come up with. The list had been growing ever longer as she crossed the hall. Lee dug into the trap that they just past. If there was one, there was going to be more. Her hand halted over the 'Open' button of the door.

'But where...?' Lee thought to herself, turning her head to see the best possible places in the hall. It felt too open and easy to bypass. 'Door. Has to be the door,' she carried on, ignoring Valentine and the others come up behind her. 'This is the only way forward.'

A familiar voice slinked up the back of her mind. The oldest drug in her history. 'Valkyrja, my sweet bloody Valkyrja, you know very well what's behind that door.'

Lee reminded herself several times that Holiday was dead and that voice was just her imagination fucking with her. It was really uncalled for. Lee finally turned to the others. "Stand back, I'm sure there's a trap here."

Valentine and Hancock both opened their mouths to argue and hit the merc with a string of questions. They were glared into silence. Lee stood at the side with the door controls. She tapped it hard with her side of her fist. A whooshing sound of doors were followed by the similar of a blade flying through the air. Everyone gawked at the haphazard pick ax that stopped in the middle of the door. 

Madeline looked the height of the jagged nasty sheet of metal. "That would have been my throat and a shoulder..." She rubbed her neck.

"Pears, you're dead." London growled, there was no response. "Jacob, send in Hamma and Jammie. One needs to bait the group into Ironsides' range."

Jacob jumped up from his perch of paint cans and storage crates. "Right, 'bout time." He snapped at the two gunners nearby to head out. He watched as they nearly skipped out of the room.

Hamma and Jammie rushed down the halls. Past Pears, the pit trap and rounded the corner to door the group would undoubtedly come to. Ammo and each other were checked. Quickly hashing out who was bait and who was charging in. 

Another explosion shoved Hamma forward again. He had thrown his gun aside the moment he saw the first grenade falling in slow motion towards Jammie's face. He screamed Ironsides' name as loud as he could to alert the tank they were coming. Hamma faintly heard the whirl of a gatling gun start up. Hamma found himself frantically mentally praying as he slide into Ironsides' hallway.

bbbbbbrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBITBIT

Hancock grabbed Madeline by the back of her shirt throwing her backwards behind him. Valentine dove into the nearest room. Voices were drowned out in the metallic din of bullets, casings and punctured vault walls. Valentine pulled his hat hard onto further onto his head and shoving out past Lee. Between three people who bled and lived, he was the least valuable of the group. Just an old toaster playing detective from a deadman's life's transcript.

Seven point sixty two by fifty one millimeter bullet zipped ahead and behind Valentine as he ran out to take on the heavy gunner. He jerked with the spare few that hit him, pushing through the gut wrenching fear of the barrage of bullets slowly being turned on him. His only real advantage to the gun, he was faster running than it was to turn a firing minigun. Six spinning barrels crashed into Valentine's hip and empty holster. The detective's forty five came up fast, the muzzle mashed against Ironsides' temple. It was in a matter of seconds till detective and tank went falling backward, a cloud of red mist ripped through the air to paint the adjacent wall. Ironsides' minigun zippered up the walls and across the ceiling till it whirled into silence.

Lee was the first to break cover, she wanted to get first crack at screaming at Valentine for that suicidal foolishness. She didn't get a chance, he was already standing and waving for the rest to follow him.

Hancock caught the look on her face. "You're worried about him." He smirked at her returned glare. "Nicky told me everything."

"...Dammit." Lee stormed off after Valentine. "As if my life couldn't get any harder right now."


	45. Chapter 45

The blast sounded from the gun, splattering blood across London's face. The Major internally fought like a caged animal to repress the urge to vomit. Dirty, nasty, stupid repulsive morons. Pears fell forward hard, his face make a wet thud on the vault floor. If there was anything beyond filth that London hated, it was failure. His team had become an utter train wreck and Ironsides' death was his final straw. It was time to go back to the drawing board with the whole ordeal. At the very least he still had his prize and pet project Jacob. The vault was no longer defend-able with what he had on hand, a hasty retreat wasn't cowardice, it was cold hard intelligence.

A hammer clicked from behind.

"...Don't care how much you're paying me." No Service kept the pistol leveled at London. "I'm not about to stand here and let you shoot me and take off. Sorry, boss."

London's face twitched a second to flash the sneer he internally bore. He holstered his gun and put his hands up. He bladed his body against No Service. "Easy Gunner. Shooting a Major, hardly career advancement."

No Service shook his head and lowered his finger towards the trigger. "Who gives a shit about-"

BANGCRACK

The Major sprung at No Service taking a shot in the shoulder. London's hand snatched hold of No Service's head and twisted around the radioman's back. With a single squeeze and jerk upward angle No Service slumped to his knees, dead. London put a boot to the man's back and helped the body tip forward with a hard shove.

"Jacob." London spoke into the mic. He was going to need something extra special when he got back to headquarters after all this disappointment. "Jacob!" He snapped.

Silence hung for a moment longer. "Here boss, what's going on?"

"Slow them down and meet at the boat." London hissed, turning around, he gathered up the codes. "We're leaving."

"Codes and all?" Jacob could be heard moving around. "What about Hamma?"

"None of you're business, boy." The Major's voice oozed with rage. "Do your job. Kill Hamma."

Jacob didn't bother replying. London never showed emotion, not when he was a kid and not now. All Jacob had ever seen was pure confidence and a smile once. Still he was pretty sure the sneeze was the reason for the smile. Now the man who raised him, taught him was furious, it was unsettling. Last remaining gunner nearly fell in through Jacob's door, hollering about the group being right on his tail. Ironsides' dead and the need to bail. The slurred panic fell on deaf ears and a knife's point. Jacob muffled the teammates mouth, letting him collapse on the floor just inside Santiago's gallery. 

Jacob dropped to the balls of his feet and smiled down at the man choking on his own blood. "Hey Hamma, got five minutes?" Knife's edge slid between gear and fabric, moving through slick muck of flesh.

Past all the traps finally, Lee and the others came up on a splashed with blood. Hancock and Madeline paused at the door prompting Lee to turn toward them. Valentine had halted just past the threshold himself. "Guys, why are you stopping? We gotta go."

"Sorry." Madeline broke the quiet. "Flashbacks, last time us three breached a room with blood on the walls..." She shifted her weight nervously. "Lot of people died afterward."

"Holiday." Valentine summed up.

Lee knew the looks on all their faces, a fear that could only come from an extended exposure to the blonde devil. "Right, but we have to go inside."

Nothing was said, they resumed following after Lee. Resolve and determination pushing them onward. They cleared the room and went on to the next. It was a rather open space compared to most of the other rooms. A single body laid carved open, flesh almost ripped back from bones. Madeline and Hancock cursed under their breathes, moving to be back to back, guns scanning the room. Valentine heard the faintest of movements from a stack of crates deeper into the room. The detective's gun whipped up to be pointed at a younger looking Holiday. Same wild unkempt hair and murderous eyes. A smirk to match.

"Holy shit..." Valentine breathed.

Everyone turned. Lee's breath hitched hard in her throat. "Jacob." She forcibly exhaled. "It is you."

"Brood mare." Jacob feigned delight pressing a palm to his chest, not bothering to hide the knife clung by his thumb and index finger. "It is you."

Hancock barely motioned toward the mangled body on the floor. "Gunning for you're old man's job?" The shotgun never lowered.

Jacob shrugged. "Can't be gunning for it if I'm already better than he was. Dad was...too...unrefined as London says."

Madeline staggered a bit with a scoff. "You. You think you're better than Holiday. That's a load of shit if I ever heard one."

"But I am beloved aunty Mads. Were you his sister, or not, it was never clear. Oh who cares, it won't change things." Jacob waved the question off. He hopped off the crates. "See, not one of you can kill me. I have the advantage." The teenager paced a bit, gesturing with his knife. "Mommy here can't shoot her only son. The one she wanted to spare this wonderful life. Killing me just confirms she failed."

Lee swallowed her nonexistent spit.

"The older toaster here, mom won't let him pull the trigger either." Jacob continued, grin growing ever wider. "And the overdressed zombie and his deathclaw fetishist bitch won't simply because that means killing a child." He chuckled and shook his head at the them all. "I mean, even if I will gut and redecorate with each of your guys's corpses."

Mind raced at speeds she never thought possible. Lee's breathing started coming apart as Jacob went on arrogantly explaining his perfect advantage. He was right, how could she shoot her son. Kill the baby she tried to save. The hardest decision of her entire life leaving that little boy crying and screaming for his mommy at Little Lamplight. All to save his soul and now here he was. The spitting image of the man who fathered him.

"You. Can't. Do. Shit." Jacob clipped each word with a soundless tap of his knife pointed towards them.

Madeline and Hancock traded heavy knowing looks.

"I am going to enjoy this. Best any of you can do is wound me. I have been tempered in the snows of anchorage. Coated in the blood of my victims and I have seen my fathers legacy in my reflection." Jacob begun ranting, slowly walking closer to the group. He was starting to play too much into the role of a villain. "Starting with the crazy deathclaw lady. I wonder if your screams are as lovely as-"

KARBOOM

Lee watched as blood suddenly exploded and consumed Jacob's face. Reality slowed down to the point of surreal. In slow motion Jacob's body was flying backward and into the crate. Wood splintering and raining down snapped her back into real time.

The explosive shot grabbed the attention of Valentine and Madeline to stare at Hancock in rapt horror and confusion. A muzzle smoking double barrel shotgun slightly lowered in the ghoul mayor's hand. "Little shit didn't know who he was dealing with."

Hancock's shoulder snapped backward, Madeline and Valentine's heads snapped back toward Lee. She raised her gun against Hancock. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM?!" Lee screamed. "HE WAS MINE!" She dropped the gun, everything drained from her soul and body. "Goddammit Hancock, he was my son. I was suppose to do it. Not you. Not you."

"..." Hancock groaned in pain and slowly rose from the floor. "Fuck that burns like a bitch." He quickly speared his leg with a stimpak. "Lee, I knew you'd do it. Doesn't mean I wanted you to."

"...why" Lee barely managed above a whisper. "It was my duty, I had to fix this..."

The mayor stood, dusting himself off and rolling his wounded shoulder. "You have done a lot to become 'Lee'. Killing Jacob would only make your hands bloody again."

Valentine put his gun away and rushed up to Lee, pulling the merc synth into a tight hug. Her arms hung limp at her sides. "It's alright, Lee, I'm here."

"We need to find London or get out of here." Madeline quietly informed the group.

"..." No one offered up an opinion at first.

Lee with a dead tone. "London won't stay. Team is dead, all of them. The vault is no longer defend-able. Smartest plan is to leave and try again."

"You alright?" Valentine rubbed up and down Lee's back. She didn't move. "Lee?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Lee heaved her weapon up once and took a deep breath. "Far Harbor. We need to regroup and hunt London down." She walked around the others and made for the exit.

A myriad of emotions crossed the other three's faces before following Lee out.

Charon rubbed his hands over and over with the blood drenched rag. What was left on his hands just didn't seem to want to come off, at least now they were no longer slick. The colored deathclaws followed him out of the Nucleus and across the planks. Off by the nearest treeline sat an angler in full view. Red and Blue's tails thumped hard repeatedly on the ground, taking off to circle and roll the angler around between them. Charon came up, rag tossed and hand hovering by the gun slung at his back.

"Boys?" Several questions were implied in the single word.

Red's head popped up first. "Friend, our friend." He lowered back down to deliver a few nips along the angler's head. The upper half of it's head sunk back into its spine, gurgling through a pair of red beams emitting from it's gaping mouth. "Andy came back." Red grumbled happily.

"Lee's pet." Blue offered a bit more information. "Andy, good boy."

Charon sighed heavily. "You'd think I'd be used to weird pets by now after Nugget." He remembered the nightstalker hanging from his hips in a harness he made for the hybrid. Also the mini nukes it threw up and disturbing amount of squirrels in varying stages of death. A live one, once.

The deathclaw were shoo'ed back a bit for Charon to get a lot at the blank faced angler. Andy didn't make anymore sounds, it's face turned toward the merc ghoul, but it's eyes wandered in different directions. As he examined the monster Charon noticed that Red and Blue had gone still and silent. Both's attention fixed further past the trees, fog and swamp.

"What is it?" Charon knew deathclaw well enough to know when they thought something was close it wasn't to be questioned.

Blue's growl was deep chested and thick. "Blood. Human blood, running."

"Angry and scared." Red added stalking forward. There was no waiting or questions. Charon grabbed onto one of Red's back spikes to mount up.

Andy snapped his mouth onto the end of Blue's tail. The pinch spurred Blue forward to run along side his brother and Charon. Deadfalls and fog couldn't slow down charging deathclaw. Red and Blue hurtled over obstacles and let their sense of smell guide them through the fog. Charon rode with the skills of an long time expert. Andy on the other hand flapped wildly at the tail end gurgling and shrieking loudly. Charon didn't bother shushing the monster, after all the thunderous earth shaking run of a near twenty two hundred pounds of angry lizard wasn't anywhere near stealth.

Thirty minutes, give or take by Charon's sense, Red and Blue grinded to a halt at the edge of a quarry. Charon read the sign as Northwood Ridge Quarry. He moved to dismount, stopped only because Red's threatening growl. They weren't done.

"Our bleeder still a ways out." Charon readied his rifle.

As if on queue, a bullet whizzed past Charon's head. Red and Blue unleashed deafening roars across the quarry and lunged back into a run before Charon could even react. Charon lowered himself to lay along Red's back, rifle ready and waiting. Ahead of them in a matter of minutes was a silver haired man running almost as fast as the young deathclaws. Charon did his best to line his cross-hairs on the man to slow him down but the pitch of Red's gait made it impossible and he wasn't about to waste bullets. They all raced ahead toward a lighthouse cresting on the horizon. Charon had a gut feeling that this guy was the one Mads, John and himself had come up for. Now at a lighthouse and one of the islands many cliffs, there was no place to run. Red and Blue slowed, Charon slipped off and kept cover behind feet of muscle and tempered scaly hides. The first shot from the lighthouse must have been rushed, it fell short at Blue's talons.

Andy released Blue's tail and flung himself feet before hands to the side of the lighthouse. London didn't care about the angler, his concern was with the two killing machines and the merc the Gunners attempted to recruit in their early days. Fog came rolling in thicker than usual. Charon, Red and Blue were hidden from London's fire. Gunner Major and ghoul merc traded shots at each other, unwilling to blindly charge at the other. The situation seemed to be at a standstill, Charon even debating sending one of the kids to bring John and Madeline in for backup. London had nothing to lose. With or without codes, Charon had managed to disarm the warheads and kill most everyone in the Nucleus. He also knew that if this guy was out this far without his team, Mads and John had taken care of everything at the vault. A man with nothing to lose, truly, and it made him more dangerous for it.

Guttural growls from deathclaw. Bullet's hissing back and forth. Screeching angler and all the slopping muck from sinking footfalls. All familiar sounds. A single, long drawn out chittering shriek pierced through the fog beside the lighthouse. Charon, Red and Blue stopped moving and firing to look in the direction of the new sound. Silhouette of a monster rose up in the fog as tall as a tree, wider than a truck. The chittering continued and was joined by the clacking of hard shells. Six carb-like legs violently rapt on wood and stone coming for the combatants. A shelled head whipped sided to side while two pincer arms jutted out in circles. Cover suddenly became useless.

Charon called Red and Blue back as the Fog Crawler ran at them. The deathclaws refused to listen and rushed at the monsters legs. Charon cursed and steadied himself to take aim. He spent more bullets defending the deathclaws from pincers and jagged edges of shell than he did damaging the monster. Andy came to sit next to Charon, eyes again wandering opposite each other. The angler said nothing but produced bubbling foam from his mouth.

"Unless you plan on chipping in," Charon snapped through a reload. "fuck off, I don't have time!" He hissed.

Andy vibrated, gurgling and foaming more bubbles. The angler's mouth shot open into a straight line across, his tongue wriggling in his gaping maw. A tiny Mirelurk anchored in the roof of his mouth bubbled quietly. Charon froze a moment at the bizarre sight. Turning back to the fight on hand a pink and fleshy blur ripped past him. Charon nearly fell over, risking a potentially vital moment to look at Andy. The angler had projected his tongue with impossible speed and strength at the Fog Crawler. Red and Blue retreated with four of six legs detached around their feet. The monster's shrieked again as the tongue crashed into it's face. Pincers, biting and remaining feet were unable to pry the muscle from it. It flailed and thrashed throwing itself off balance. Falling backwards into remains of the lighthouse. Fog crawler seized a moment longer eventually sinking back into the swamp's muck, dead. Metal framing from within the walls of the lighthouse had speared the giant monster. Andy's tongue detached and zipped back into his mouth, loudly clamping shut and resuming bubbling.

 

Rubble of the lighthouse stirred, silver hair and a heavily damaged suit crawled out as much as he could. Pain rocketed through his hand. London looked at the boot pressing down on his hand and up the leg to Charon with a rather large pistol pointed down at his face.

"..." London wasn't going to give Charon the satisfaction of saying anything. The seething glare of pure rage on his face was plenty.

Charon let out a short disappointed sigh. "You know, to be honest I was hoping for a big fight."

"..."

"Nah, this is better. You're an asshole and deserve a bullshit death." Echoes from the gun sent curious animals and monsters scattering. Charon holstered his canon and kicked swamp water on London's now absent face. "Fucker."

Red and Blue came with Andy in tow. "Papa done?" Blue asked between chewing on Andy's head and licking.

"Yeah. Let's head back to Far Harbor and call it in." Charon mounted Red and enjoyed a casual ride through an islands fog fabled for violent deaths.


	46. Chapter 46

Kasumi clutched her parents. The three of them sinking to their knees on that beach front porch. The sobbing and gratitude should have been a comfort for the collection of rescuers, but it felt little more than bitter sweet. Valentine had walked the lost woman up the steps and gave the parents only related information. He left out the near deaths, the massacre of the Children of Atom and vault one eighteen. The fear they had all felt and the numbness on the way back from Far Harbor.

There wasn't a word from Lee from the vault to Far Harbor and just as little on the boat ride back to the Commonwealth. Her expression was a deep emptiness. On occasion, a tear could be seen rolling down her cheek.

Madeline sat on the back of Wrath. Red and Blue swam happily but quietly behind her. Charon and John kept to themselves in a corner of the back of the boat not far from Madeline. They silently played cards on the floor. Every now and again one of them would look over to check Madeline. The ghoul woman was equally quiet but looked little more than exhausted as they trekked back. John and Valentine shared a single knowing nod to each other at one point between salty sea sprays.

The old detective sighed and lit a smoke for himself, the one offered to Lee was ignored. He went over the job in his head, nitpicking at all the mistakes he made and how he wished he had done things differently in places. Charon had informed everyone about the death of London. It had been anti-climatic but there wasn't a voice from anyone about it being a disappointment. Valentine moved to sit next to Lee, but she shrunk away from his touch. He returned to his spot feigning curiosity in John's card game. He was dealt in eventually.

Now the job was done and the group that had been thrown together in chaos was left in each other's presence with no real purpose. Tension skyrocketed till it was thick enough to choke on. Docked on land had been no salvation either. The deathclaw lingered on the beach with Madeline and Charon. John standing beside Valentine to support his oldest friend.

"You going to be alright?" Hancock asked Valentine in a hushed tone. "She's in rough shape."

"Would your bullet have something to do with that?" Valentine unintentionally scolded the mayor. "...John...I'm sorry, this whole thing has been a shit show from the start."

Hancock shook his head, he knew he earned that. "Talk to her. Otherwise you'll just go on regretting being quiet now."

Valentine nodded, lowering his hat a bit in an effort to hide his face. Comforting clients was what he hired Ellie for, it wasn't his forte. Let alone a woman he was romantically involved with. It wasn't like the older synth had the original Nick Valentine's memory to go on. He never got a chance to comfort his dying wife. Valentine swallowed hard and tugged hard on his coat for resolve.

"Lee." Nick started slowly. She barely turned her head to acknowledge him. "Look I just want to say..." He pulled at the knot of his tie. "You, uhm...Kid, you did good. The right thing."

Lee looked up at him. First in confusion and then in heartache. She turned her back on him and went to sit on a boulder near the boat house. She couldn't stomach it.

A game of hot potato happened with everyone's expression. Mostly of cringing. Madeline shook her head and excused herself from Charon and the deathclaw prepping to head back to Goodneighbor. Madeline came to stand behind Lee. "Can I sit?" She asked gently.

"..."

Madeline sat, adjusting her gear to make herself comfortable. "Did Nicky tell you anything about me? How I met John?"

"..."

"I was a scribe for the Brotherhood of Steel. Holiday and I were raised there. Good at my job, the Paladin even had a crush on me. Never told him I knew." Madeline crouched forward, hugging her knees. "I literally crashed into the Commonwealth off a vertibird on fire all because I spooked a Knight while looking for a scroll in there."

A corner of Lee's mouth ticked up for a second.

"Gods help me, I was a mess. Couldn't even handle a gun and the first thing I came across was a deathclaw in a bear trap." Madeline continued. "Poor thing kicking and screaming. Instead of doing the logical thing and killing it or running, I set him loose. I expected my adventure to stop there."

"...Obviously didn't." Lee said in a dead tone.

"Nope, it didn't." The ghoul woman smirked, lightly elbowing Lee. "A long story there made short, we became friends and I named him Duke. He was my sweet baby boy and I loved him more than I did myself. Swore I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him."

"..."

"We traveled a bit till he led me to Goodneighbor. Met John and we hit things off. Still meant more to me than John did even when we started dating." She pushed some hair from her ravaged face. "I still hadn't told him I was BoS, wasn't planning to. Duke knew but he kept my secret."

"Still doesn't know does he?" Lee managed, shoulders curling inward.

Madeline shook her head. "Oh no, he found out. That was lie was dragged out when Danse came to collect me. Hancock and I were taken to the airship. I don't think I have ever seen a person so absolutely livid with me. He wouldn't talk to me and the time he did, he hurled insults and basically told me to go to hell."

Lee glared into the ocean waves unsure what Madeline's point was. It wasn't like she wanted to be friend's with her ex's wife. "..."

"But I loved him, refused to let anyone question him. For a ghoul that only meant sever beatings and maybe ask something here or there." Madeline shuddered a bit recalling the cells. "Eventually he understood that I was willing to die for him. For Duke and later Soot. They became my family."

Lee barely turned her head to look at Madeline. Her face was sincere and warm.

"Duke and Valentine saved us." She went on. "Went through Nuka World with them and Soot. Those deathclaw became my children. Hancock, though never told was just as much a friend and parent to them. They loved him. Nuka World though nearly killed us all. Probably more John than me."

"How? I..." Lee brought her head up a bit. "I heard stories out of Nuka World but I didn't know what was what."

"John fell into one of Holiday's long game traps. He was so deep in chems he didn't see it till Holiday showed off." Madeline kicked a rock away. "I thought he was cheating on me with the chem dealer there. I left everything in Nuka World and left with a broken heart and Duke."

Lee shook her head. "What about whoever Soot was."

"Soot was a deathclaw I saved outside Sanctuary. Didn't talk like Duke or Red and Blue." Madeline's face fell into a sad smile. "I left Soot to protect John. Holiday...killed Soot under John's 'watch'."

There was a recognition in Lee's face.

"I didn't know till he crossed the waste to find me in New Vegas. By then I was with Charon, trying to forget my life. A sad hurt lounge singer at best." Madeline masked a tear with a heavy exhale. "But John came for me and that's another long story. What's worse is that he came with not just the news of Soot's death but Duke's as well."

Lee felt the tears brimming in her eyes. It was burning.

"I lost both of my babies. I screamed. Fought, kicked and threatened." There was a lull. "John took me to Duke's body, Holiday had done it with his cazadors."

Both woman shivered. Lee nodded turning her head to hide the tears. "Why are you telling me this? Suppose to make me feel better. It's not."

Madeline wiped her own away. "John was with me and he saw what it did to me to have what I treated like my own flesh and blood be murdered. Even worse when I had killed Duke by Holiday's designs."

"I don't even want to know how Holiday brought a deathclaw back to life." Lee tried to smile.

"Lee, I watched him drown in the tank. It was a tank too dark to see in or let Holiday shoot John in the head." Madeline paused. "I choose and I had to suffer killing my Duke."

"..."

"..."

"He said seeing me like that was the most painful thing in his entire life. He never wanted to see anyone he cared about go through something that horrible again."

Lee's spine crawled under her skin.

"John shot Jacob so you wouldn't have to live knowing you killed your baby." Madeline said flatly.

The sob Lee had under control until then wrenched itself out of her. Madeline's arms came suddenly around her head sobbing in her knees. The ghoul made shushing sounds and quiet promises of eventual peace. "I couldn't do it. I knew what he was and I still..."

"He was still your baby and you tried to save him." Madeline finished for Lee. "There is no sin there."

"It was my responsibility. I failed him. I failed my baby and I was never there for him." Lee heaved dry sobs.

Madeline held fast. "It's the responsibility of friends and loved ones to help you in the darkest and hardest moments of your life. To share burdens you can't shoulder alone."

"..."

"John believes in Lee, will always love her." Madeline pushed Lee to look at her. "What he did, it saved you from your past so he wouldn't lose Lee twice."

Valentine stood with Hancock and Charon. The ghouls froze making the older synths turn to see Lee come jogging up to them. She crashed into Hancock's chest and hugged him tighter than anything in her life. Madeline came up slowly to the group.

"..." Valentine looked at Madeline and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Mads."

"Treat her well, Nicky my boy." Madeline took a cigarette from him. "I like her a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my retelling of Fo4. It has been a rollercoaster all on it's own. Through painful deaths, comforting tears and roaring cheers for blood we have come to the end. It's never truly the end while character continue to live on in the minds of readers and creators. I hope you enjoyed and would love to hear what you guys think. Brother's Turncoat is the fruit of three years of on and off work. It's hard to believe it's ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short start to get this going. 
> 
> Mads to me, reminds me of preteen years and taking those first steps to doing your own thing and not just what your family would deem safe. She is very much a kid when stepping outside the Brotherhood.  
> Duke's nightmare and memories are merely to give a gauge of his age. He's old, simply put.


End file.
